Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V VOL 1: Standard Arc
by 19jchoi
Summary: Hiroto is a duelist who aims to become a Pro Duelist like Sakaki Yusho someday. During his time, he befriends Yuya, Yuzu, and the others, while being involved in dangerous situations, while aiming to help his new and mysterious friends. He even meets rivals that competes with him and plans to thwart his plans of being a Pro. How will Hiroto go against his enemies and rivals?
1. My Duel! My Beliefs! Pt 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V VOL. 1**

 **(I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! series)**

 **Duel 01: My Duel! My Beliefs! Pt. 1**

A boy was walking around in the city, known to be Maiami City. He had brown eyes, with dark-brown hair. Several bangs nearly covered his eyes, but people of course would still be able to see his eyes. He wore a black vest, over his white shirt. He also wore navy shorts with white sneakers on him.

He was walking around the city, heading for a school called 'LDS', which was known to be Leo Duel School. "I can't believe it... I refuse to believe it... All these years... Sakaki Yusho... He still hasn't returned..." The boy whispered grimly, feeling down for someone. He looked up at the sky, imagining to see his idol's face.

"Just where did that man vanish to all of a sudden? Because of his disappearance, the people don't appreciate Entertainment Dueling anymore..." The boy grunted. Just as he said those words, something shined from his pocket, which got his attention as he fished something out. It was his Deck, but with two other cards.

They were white, and they were shining brightly, radiating weak lights. "Why are you two shining all of a sudden? Is something going to happen today?" The boy asked, before the cards stopped glowing. His pendulum necklace glowed as well for a second, before it stopped glowing.

Once again, this left the duelist confused as he sighed, placing his two cards back to his pocket, where his Deck was. "My pendulum necklace... And my two cards... They glowed for some strange reason... I don't know why, but... Something might happen today..." The boy said to himself as he headed for the LDS tower.

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Opening 1: Believe X Believe (English Subbed))**

(Pictures of Yuya reveals themselves, with different colors)

 _ **Believe X Believe Be-Be-Be-lieve Buddies!**_

(Two colors show two of Yuya's shadows while the other two shows Hiroto's)

 ** _Believe X Believe_**

(The Japanese opening title reveals itself; with two pendulums swinging across each other)

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

(Yuzu and Gongenzaka's picture reveals themselves)

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

(Yoko, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi and Shuzo's pictures replace Yuzu and Gongenzaka's)

 ** _(YOU)! The strongest_ Card _ain't winnin' or losin'_**

(Yuya prepares to duel with his Duel Disk; he summons Performapal Hip Hippo)

 ** _(YOU)! At_ FULLSPEED _, my heart's a poundin' -_ On the game**

(Yuya rides on his hippo, like he was in an Action Duel)

 ** _Dan Dan Dan Dan_ Done! Done! Done! Done!**

(Performapal Whip Snake, Sword Fish, Skeeter Skimmer appears)

 ** _Dan Dan Dan Dan_ Done! Done! Done! Done!**

(Performapal Turn Toad, Cheermole, and Kaleidoscorp appears)

 ** _Swing, ma-ma-mah_ mind!**

(Yuya's pendant glows as he prepares to Pendulum Summon)

(Hiroto's pendant glows with a white dragon and a black dragon besides him)

 ** _The Pendulum of Souls, The Ultimate Confusion_**

(A Pendulum Summon occurs, with Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician in the Pendulum Scale)

(Three monsters come out of the portal)

 ** _Impulses - Got it, got it_**

 ** _The game's so intense, it's a serious revolution_**

(Sawatari appears sneering while holding two cards)

(Reiji appears, adjusting his glasses)

(Hiroto blinks, with his pendant and his cards glowing)

(Yuya and Hiroto's monsters appear together)

 ** _(Just breakin' the wall...)_**

 ** _(Just breakin' the wall...)_**

(Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appears along with Hiroto's two dragons; a black dragon and white dragon)

(Yuya lands on his dragon, Hiroto floats with his two dragons)

 ** _Ride on now_**

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

 ** _Everybody's goin' ta break down that wall_**

(Yuya rides on Odd-Eyes, as Hiroto flies with his two dragons, along with the dragon he rides on)

(Hippo Carnival and Scapegoat has been activated)

 ** _You're gonna beat, it beat_**

 ** _Let's race towards an infinite future without hesitatin'_**

(Scapegoat Token cheers for Hiroto as the Hippo Tokens blows kisses towards Yuya)

 ** _Make it, Make it, Show your courage_ (Break it now)**

(Yuzu and Gongenzaka offer hands together)

 ** _Step ahead! Let's take a step forward (Do it now)_**

(Sora, Futoshi, Tatsuya, and Ayu jumps up together)

 ** _Here comes the fun part!_ So, _everyone,_ be a Believer!**

(Yuya and Odd-Eyes run on a rainbow, with Hiroto and his three dragons flying together)

 ** _Believe X Be-Be-Be-Believe Buddies!_**

(Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzo, Sora, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi's pictures appear)

(Yuya and Hiroto leads their friends in front of You Show Duel School)

 ** _[Opening Ends]_**

 **Hiroto's POV**

People were walking around, talking about duels and Duel Schools... I just... I just don't know what to think about anymore... Ever since the famous Pro Duelist Yusho Sakaki had disappeared, my belief in dueling... has vanished... It completely vanished. That man was like my idol... The man who I wanted to follow in my past.

But, when he disappeared three years ago... I just didn't know what to think about anymore... Dueling to me... is more like survival now, rather than fun.

My name is Hiroto Sakamoto. I'm a duelist who's aiming to become a Pro Duelist someday. What my Deck recipe is, you ask? Well... If I duel... Then, you'll be able to find out. And that duel... is about to take place today. What I did was unexpected of me to do. I had no idea what I was doing back then, until I realized... that it was the right thing to do.

It all happened on that day, when I was touring around Leo Duel School (LDS). My parents were on a business trip, so they weren't going to return to Maiami City for a while. So, I decided to tour around LDS for a moment and look over my cards to see how they would duel for me. The summoning type I truly specialize in was Synchro.

So... My ace cards, I should say is... Well, I'll let you see them during the duel I have today. Like I said, it was touring around LDS when I heard excited voices coming from three kids, and a jealousy-like voice coming from a girl. I turned to see an LDS student leading five other students around the LDS hallway. Three were little kids, while two were my age.

I recognized those two students. Yuzu Hiragi... the daughter of Shuzo Hiragi, the owner of You Show Duel School. And the other was... Sakaki Yuya, the son of Sakaki Yusho and a duelist from You Show Duel School as well. My question is right now... Why are they here? Did that LDS student lead them to this place?

"Meaning they gave everything You Show Duel School doesn't!" The red haired girl cried out in amazement. "You're also pretty knowledgeable yourself." The LDS student chuckled. For Hiragi Yuzu, she didn't seem that enthusiastic about being inside her rival school.

"So _sorry_ we're such a run-down joint!" The pink haired girl, Yuzu snapped sarcastically. "C'mon, don't get so upset! Cheap places have their good points, too!" The chubby kid chuckled cheekily. He seemed to be excited to be in the top school as well. The LDS student smirked proudly.

Yuya had begun to look over the poster about the LDS school, admitting one thing. "But, it's true that they have a lot of stuff we don't. Not only do they have a class on summoning methods, they also have a course in XYZ Summoning, and a course in Synchro Summoning!" Yuya pointed out.

He then blinked, noticing one more course. "Wow! They even have a course in Fusion Summoning!" Yuya pointed out once again. "Fusion..." I whispered darkly. That was one summoning type method I refused to accept. At that time, I noticed one sky blue haired kid with a lollipop stop to hear Yuya saying something about Fusion Summoning as he continued to walk off.

The Entertainment Duelist noticed the boy until Yuzu had called for him. "Yuya!" Yuzu called. That got the Entertainment Duelist's attention as the LDS student pointed to where they were all heading. "The center court's that way!" The LDS student called. By theb, they kept moving to get to the Center Court.

I was starting to get suspicious of that LDS student. For some reason, I felt like those guys were in danger for some reason. So... I secretly followed them, without raising any suspicion. By the time they stopped, they were in the middle of the Center Court, much to the three kids' amazement.

They all cried out their awe as the blue haired kid was amazed to see this giant court. "It's the LDS Center Court I've been longing to see!" The blue haired kid exclaimed in amazement. To be quite honest, I was amazed as well. " _No wonder LDS is the top school out of all the others..."_ I thought.

Just then, three other LDS students walked up, with the tougher one greeting the guests. "Hey!" The tough looking one called. At Yuya and Yuzu's confusion, the LDS student that led them here explained their reasons for being here. "Those boys are also your fans. Would you mind showing them your cards?" The LDS student asked.

"The cards you use to Pendulum Summon, I mean!" The LDS student added. That startled me. Pendulum Summon? Is that the new summoning method that's been created? And other than that, was it Yuya who created that method? I was shocked with disbelief as Yuya grew hesitant to the request.

"E-Eh? But..." Yuya started, only for the LDS student to explain. "They just want to seem 'em for a sec! Okie dokie?" The student requested once again. Okay... That got me really suspicious? It's like that student was trying to lure something out of Yuya as I tried to step in and stop him.

However, it was already too late as Yuya already took out his cards. "S-Sure..." Yuya muttered as he showed the cards. I squinted my eyes for a bit to see what the cards looked like. They were Magician Effect Cards, but... They had a colorful half with another effect, with each side having number and a pendulum sign on them.

The LDS student snatched the cards away from Yuya, much to his surprise. "Here." The student replied, shpwing the cards to the other three. "Awesome!" The three pf them exclaimed. "So these're the cards you can use to Pendulum Summon!" One student exclaimed in amazement.

"I want 'em so bad!" Another cried out in joy. But then, the student that guided the You Show Duel students to the Center Court took the cards from his two friends, making his point. "No can do! These don't belong to _you_ guys... Ain't that right?" The student sneered, as he glanced at Yuya.

The three all made fake pouting noises as the student or I should say, the leader sneered at the guests. "After all, they're about to become a part of _my collection._ " The student smirked. The other three snickered at that, while Yuya, Yuzu, and the three kids were shocked to to hear and see this.

I was shocked too, widening my eyes to see an LDS student going so low just to steal some rare cards! "Huh!?" Yuya gasped. "Hold on! What're you talking about!?" Yuzu snapped. The LDS student smirked, making his explanation to his guests, now enemies.

"I happen to fancy rare and powerful cards, you see. And I loathe tainting my collection by putting in weak cards... That's why I decided I'd be taking them!" The LDS student laughed. One of his minions laughed evilly at that, with Yuzu being furious at the realization of this new mess.

"So that's why you called us here!?" Yuzu snapped angrily. Yuya was angry too, until the leader of the group shrugged. "That's not the only reason. I figured I'd better try an' use 'em once I got 'em!" The leader explained. He pocketed the cards in his jacket before turning to his three friends.

"You guys want to see a Pendulum Summon, don'tcha?" The leader asked with a sneer. "Hell yeah I do!" "I'm dyin' to!" The minions exclaimed with eagerness. With that, the leader took out his Duel Disk, which was green. "That's why I reserved the center court." The leader added, as Yuya grew hesitant.

"H-Hold on!" Yuya started, only for the leader to walk to them with a sneer. "It's fine! We all came here to see the Pendulum Summon... didn't we now?" The leader taunted. He stretched Yuya's goggles, before slapping them back on, causing the Entertainment Duelist to fall back, wincing in pain.

"Big bro Yuya!" The blue haired kid gasped. Back to me, as I watched, I was furious. "To go so low to steal Pendulum Cards... That's what a third rate duelist would do! No... A hundredth rate!" I whispered angrily. I was angrier by the minute as the leader sighed, seeing that Yuya was hesitant to duel.

"And with that..." The leader smirked. He snapped his fingers, signaling his minions to do the work. Two of them grabbed Yuzu, much to her shock. "Huh!? What do you think you're doing!?" Yuzu snapped angrily. The two didn't respond as they dragged her away, with the tougher one grabbing the kids.

"Big Bro Yuya!" The three kids yelled togehter in despair. At this, the Entertainment Duelist grew shocked frantic of what to do. "Stop it! Let Yuzu and the kids go!" Yuya demanded. At that, the leader just gave a smirk. "No need for you to worry about them! I'm just gonna have them lend us a hand in our Duel." The leader explained.

"In our Duel?" Yuya repeated in confusion. At the question, the leader was reminded of something as he took out some cards. "Oh yeah, I'd feel bad that only you gave me cards, so... I'm givin' all of 'em to you!" The leader explained, throwing the cards at Yuya's feet, showing low leveled cards.

"Those trashy cards that fit you like a glove!" The leader laughed with an evil smirk. Yuya gree speechless with what his new enemy aid as he bit his lips. "You called them trashy? How could you...?" Yuya repeated as he knelt down, picking up the cards. With that, I've already had enough with this hundredth rate duelist.

I took a step forward, revealing myself. "That's enough out of you, you freak." I snapped coldly at the leader. He seemed to have heard me as he noticed my presence. "Huh!? And who might you be!?" The leader snapped. Yuya turned his attention towards me, along with his four friends and the leader's three minions.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out, you freak. Going so low just to steal some csrds is just completely pathetic. You call yourself a strong duelist just by having rare cards, but... In reality, you're a third rate duelist... No... A hundredth rate duelist!" I snapped angrily, pointing at the leader with annoyance.

At the insult, the leader gritted his teeth, looking furious of what I had said. "What... did you... just say!?" The leader snapped. Yuya just watched in shock as I repeated my words. "A hundredth rate duelist! That's how pathetic you are, you freak!" I snapped again, leaving the leader to be furious once more.

He clenched his fists, as he glared at me with flames in his eyes. "Fine! You can suffer along in this duel! We'll make this a Battle Royal Duel! None of us can draw a card or attack at their first turn!" The leader snapped. I took out my black Duel Disk, setting it on my arm. "That's fine with me." I said calmly as Yuya got up, trying to stop me.

"Wait! You don't have to do this! This is my Duel! My Duel means mine alone!" Yuya pleaded. "Too late! Your new friend here has already stepped onto the danger zone, no longer allowed to back out! I'm gonna pick the field! Tower above us as you trap the frail princesses!" The leader yelled.

He snapped his fingers, calling for the Action Field. "Action Field, on! **The Tower Prison of Dark Town**!" The leader called. A Field Spell was selected, summoning a real life looking town, with Yuzu and the three kids screaming in shock. Chains spread around as a tower shot up beneath the four! "Guys!" Yuya gasped.

I gritted my teeth as the leader smirked, making himself a cool, yet a slacking pose. "Ya know, princesses need to be locked up in towers. Don't they?" The leader taunted. I turned to the leader as Yuya tried to run for his four friends. "Leave them out of us, you freak. They have nothing to do with this duel!" I demanded.

"Shut up! You don't give the orders! Besides, the duel's already been set up! Set up for you weirdo and Yuya." The leader retorted. Soon, we were all standing in the middle of the dark town on the path. Yuzu and the three kids were screaming in shock as they were on the top of the tower bridge. "Guys!" Yuya yelled.

I frowned, seeing how deeply concerned Yuya was for his friends until the leader made a deal to the Entertainment Duelist. "If you wanna save 'em, come an' duel against me with your new friend... Yuya-kun!" The leader taunted. I glared back at this hundredth rate duelist as Yuya glared back.

"Sawatari..." Yuya hissed as he took out his maroon Duel Disk. He activated it, forming a yellow blade as I activated mine. Sawatari... So that's this freak's name. My blue blade appeared as Sawatari's green blade appeared out of his green Duel Disk. What I didn't notice was Yuya had inserted one of the 'trashy' cards in his Deck.

"Yuya... You may not know who I am, but... Let's make this a good duel to save your friends." I declared, gaining Yuya's attention. "Right... Thank you, uh..." Yuya started to thank, until I realized he didn't know my name yet. "It's Hiroto. Sakamoto Hiroto." I responded, leaving him to nod. "Right... Thank you, Hiroto!" Yuya thanked.

The cards of our Decks shufffled as Sawatari called for his minions to say the Action Duel oath. "Looks like you and your new friend finally found your resolves! In that case, let's give this a go!" Sawatari called. With that said, the three minions of Sawatari began to say the Action Duel oath.

 ** _"These Duelists have gathered here in this fortress of battle!"_**

 ** _"They're gonna kick up dirt with their monsters and dash through the air..."_**

 ** _"...as they run through the field!"_**

 ** _"Behold, for this is the latest evolution of Dueling!"_**

 ** _"ACTION..."_**

 _ **"DUEL!"**_

 **Yuya LP 4000**

 **Hiroto LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Sawatari LP 4000**

 **TURN 01**

 **Yuya LP 4000 x5**

With the oath said, Action Cards exploded and had spread around the Dark Town, showing that the duel has begun. "I'm going first!" Yuya declared. He glanced at me as I nodded to him, allowing him to run around the town first to make his move. He nodded back as he took the stairs, leaving me to face Sawatari alone.

"I summon **Performapal Whip Snake (1700/0800)**!" Yuya called. A whip snake dressed as a performer appeared, coiling around Yuya's right arm. "Let's go, Whip Snake!" Yuya called. He launched the snake as it was used as a rope, allowing the Entertainment Duelist to swing across one building to another.

"Turn end!" Yuya called, ending his turn.

 **TURN 02:**

 **Hiroto LP 4000 x5**

"My turn!" I called. I ran across the town, hoping to find some Action Cards and to make some distance to Sawatari. I would have to support Yuya while aiming to defeat the hundredth rate Duelist at the same time! I looked at my hand while running, seeing what my first five cards were.

Dark End Soldier, Creature Swap, Light End Angel, Dark Bribe, and Negate Attack were in my hand as I took my monster out to make my defense. "I summon **Light End Angel** **(1500/1000)** in attack mode! Next, I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn." I called, ending my first turn.

Meanwhile, Light End Angel, the shining fairy monster helped me up in the air by pulling on my right arm, carrying me as we looked for some Action Cards as well.

 **TURN 03:**

 **Sawatari LP 4000 x5**

"It's my turn!" Sawatari called as he looked at his hand for a moment. He looked like he was about to summon or activate a card, only for him to stop, flinching for some reason. He began to sweat, before he chose another card to play. "I summon **Lightning Hoverboard (1400/1200)**!" Sawatari called.

An electric hoverboard monster appeared, allowing the master to ride on it. We all raced towards the bridge as Sawatari looks down at us, while I noticed him sneering at us. "Sure getting desperate there, Yuya-kun and Mr. Big Mouth... Well, that's _also_ all a part of my plan." Sawatari sneered, as if he was taunting us.

"Sawatari, you..." I hissed in annoyance. I could only watch as Yuya got to the bridge first as I followed, with Gellenduo following by my side after I landed on the bridge. But there was one thing that Sawatari was right about... Yuya was desperate... Desperate to save his friends and to win this duel for his Pendulum Cards back.

"There! An Action Card!" Yuya called. I blinked to see an Action Card up ahead as the Entertainment Duelist grabbed it, with Whip Snake coiled around his right arm. But just as he picked it up, I gasped. "Wait, Yuya! That's not a Spell-" I tried to warn, only for it to be too late as Yuya looked at the card.

"Wha-!? A Trap!?" Yuya exclaimed in shock. Sawatari appeared on Yuya's Duel Disk, explaining the card. "It's an Action Trap called **Break Shot**. It decreases one of your monster's attack points by 900." Sawatari explained. "Not if I can help it! Activate Trap! **Dark Bribe**!" I called. The Counter-Trap had activated.

The sudden call left both Yuya and Sawatari surprised as I explained. "Dark Bribe is a Counter Trap that can negate and destroy a Magic or Trap card that's been activated! However, at that cost, the opponent gets to draw a card!" I explained. At that, the giant balls that were coming straight at us disappeared, allowing Yuya to draw a card.

"Thanks, Hiroto!" Yuya thanked with a smile. I nodded back as I looked around for some Action Cards as well. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You sure are stupid! If not for your friend, your monster would've been weakened by now!" Sawatari lectured as I grumbled. "Why don't you keep those words to yourself until you beat both of us, you freak." I taunted.

At that, Sawatari once again grew furious until Yuya found another Action Card. "Here's another... What!? **Break Shot** again!?" Yuya gasped in shock. I sweat dropped, with Light End Angel shaking her head in disappointment as the giant pinballs rolled to our way again! "Ha! My point has been proven." Sawatari laughed.

Yuya screamed as he was forced to run on the pinball he was on while Whip Snake was weakened by the Trap **(ATK: 1700 to 800)**. "As I was going to say, not all Action Cards have positive effects, you know? There's also some Trap Cards among them." Sawatari explained. While Yuya was shocked at this, I turned to see Yuya heading straight for a wall!

"Yuya, look out! In front of you!" I yelled desperately. But, it was too late as the Entertainment Duelist as he screamed, hitting his face against the bridge wall, while all the pinballs went past the bridge. However, it ended up causing a quake on the bridge above, causing the three kids and Yuzu to scream in panic.

"Whoooa!? We're done for!" The blue haired kid screamed as he fell on the tower's ground. The chubby one fell on hsi face before he started to slid off the building! "Ouch... AH! I'm falling!" The chubby kid screamed as he began to slide off the tower. I gasped, knowing ghat there was not much time before those four wouldn't make it!

Just in time, Yuzu managed to grab the kid's legs with the help of the red haired girl and the blue haired boy. "Futoshi-kun!" Yuzu shrieked as she held onto the boy's legs. At the sight of being very high up, the chubby kid, Futoshi, began to panic as tears welled up in his eyes, due to the thought of falling to his death.

"AHHHH! S-Save me!" Futoshi pleaded, as he sobbed loudly. Yuzu gritted her teeth, trying to comfort her little friend. "Hang on, Futoshi-kun!" Yuzu grunted as she held Futoshi tight. "Big Sis Yuzu!" The red haired girl sobbed along, hugging Yuzu. "Futoshi!" The blue haired boy grunted, as he tried to comfort the boy as well.

"Guys!" Yuya gasped. I gritted my teeth in frustration, before I noticed to see Sawatari planning to make an attack on Yuya! "Here goes a battle! I use Lightning Hoverboard to attack Whip Snake! **_Lightning Darts_**!" Sawatari yelled, pointing towards the weakened Whip Snake. I blinked, confused about something.

If we were having a duel in a Battle Royale Mode... then no one should be allowed to attack on the first turn! Argh, that cheat! My facedown card couldn't protect Yuya at this moment. By then, I noticed an Action Card and ran to grab it. I picked it up, revealing a Spell Card. "Action Magic, **Avoid**! Hoverboard's attack is negated!" I called.

"Ha! Not so fast! Action Magic, **No Action**! When my opponents use an Action Magic, then that card is negated and destroyed!" Sawatari laughed. "What!?" I was shocked to hear that as my Duel Disk showed that the Action Card was negated. Yuya saw this and attempted to save himself as well by finding another Action Card.

 **End POV**

By the time the Entertainment Duelist found an Action Card, he grabbed it, only to get another shock of surprise. "Over there! An Action Card... Ah!? Another Trap?!" Yuya groaned, seeing another trap. Sawatari laughed at this and explained the details. "Sucks for you! It's the Action Trap, **Jump Shot**!" Sawatari laughed.

As he said that, a giant wall ball flew out of nowhere, slamming Whip Snake flat on the ground once again. "This time, it reduces a monster's ATK points by 400! Whip Snake is destroyed!" Sawatari explained. The trap did its work, affecting the entertainment monster greatly **(ATK: 800 to 400)**.

By the time Whip Snake felt the attack, it exploded, reducing some of Yuya's Life Points!

 **Yuya LP 3000 x4**

"C'mon, man! If you keep spacing out, you'll get hurt!" Sawatari taunted, leaving Hiroto grit his teeth. _"That bastard... He's the one that brought the kids and Yuzu in this mess!"_ Hiroto thought angrily as Light End Angel helped him float across the air, as they looked for another Action Card.

However, Jump Shot didn't seem to be done as it nearly missed Yuya, while bouncing up in the air again. Yuzu and the three kids noticed and grew confused of what a ball was doing high up in the air. That question was already answered, as it slammed on the bridge once again, destroying it this time!

"No! It's going to make the tower fall...!" Hiroto gasped as he turned to his Fairy Monster. "Light End Angel, hurry!" Hiroto called. The fairy monster nodded and guided its duelist master to where the bridge was ruined, setting him down on the part of the bridge that wasn't ruined yet by the Action Trap.

"There's no chance that Yuya could've been able to survive that kind of fall... Just what kind of an Action Field is this!?" Hiroto thought angrily as Shingo ended his turn. "Turn end... Though, I guess this is the _end_ of the tower." Sawatari sneered, as he saw the bridge fall down, leaving only a piece of the bridge on one side.

 **TURN 04:**

 **Yuya LP 3000 x4**

Hiroto ran over to where Yuya had fallen down, calling for him. "Oi, Yuya! You okay!?" Hiroto yelled. A screen opened up, revealing Sawatari's face. "Rather than being concerned for him, you should be concerned for yourself! After all, once I'm done with this failure, you're next, big mouth!" Sawatari warned, leaving the duelist to glare at his new enemy.

"Sawatari... You..." Hiroto hissed until he heard water, causing him to turn to see the Entertainment Duelist climb out of the water and pant. Yuya managed to make it back to the docks, showing that he was safe. "Guys!" Yuya called, looking up. Seeing Yuya look up made Hiroto look up, seeing that more of the tower was crumbling.

"Are you alright, Futoshi-kun!?" Yuzu grunted, holding onto Futoshi's hand tightly. "Big Sis! Big Sis Yuzu!" Futoshi cried desperately. The kid began to look like he's about to cry, as if he was going to fall any minute now. Hiroto gritted his teeth, knowing both he and Yuya don't have much time left before the tower collapses, which could result a devastating result.

"I've got to save them!" Yuya called out. A hologram screen appeared above Hiroto's Duel Disk blade, revealing Yuya's determined, yet desperate face. Sawatari's screen showed up as well. "Yeah, you should, Yuya-kun... If it ended here, the audience would be disappointed." Sawatari taunted, leaving Hiroto to scoff with disappointment.

"You're one to talk, especially since you left them to fall like that, you bastard!" Hiroto snapped angrily, as he glared at Sawatari's screen. "Oh, just shut up! You talk trash way too much, you big mouth!" Sawatari retorted, giving the Entertainment Duelist a chance to rescue his four friends. "My turn! I draw!" Yuya called.

He looked at the card he drew, before making his plan. "If going on land doesn't work... I summon **Performapal Skeeter Skimmer (0500/1600)** in attack mode!" Yuya called. He summoned a water mosquito looking monster with a performance outfit, allowing him to travel on water, while heading for the ruined tower.

"Guys! Hang on!" Yuya called. While Yuya did that, he ended his turn, allowing Hiroto to take his turn.

 **TURN 05**

 **Hiroto LP 4000 x2**

"My turn! I draw!... I summon... the Tuner Monster... **Light End Shield (0000/2000)** in defense mode!" Hiroto called, as a giant glowing shield appeared, floating besides the Light End Angel above Hiroto. That shocked both Yuya and Sawatari as the arrogant duelist widened his eyes in shock. "A Tuner Monster!?" Sawatari repeated.

"Don't tell me... You're a..." Yuya started, only for Hiroto to continue his turn. "And now, I tune my Level 4 Tuner Monster Light End Shield, and my Level 4 Light End Angel!" Hiroto called. At that, the glowing shield dispersed, creating four rings, scanning the Light End Angel to create a specific summoning method. "No way... Hiroto is a..." Yuya started.

He was interrupted as a bright light glowed, surrounding the user of his two Light Monsters. _"Appear from the heavens of light! Shine upon the enemies that is destined to be destroyed by your power! **Synchro Summon**! Come forth! Level 8! **Light End Dragon (2600/2100)**!"_ Hiroto called, as he summoned his very own Synchro Monster.

A white dragon appeared, with four wings and golden armor, as it roared, shaking the ground, while startling Sawatari and amazing Yuya. At the top of the crumbling tower, Yuzu and the three kids were shocked to see the summoning method as well. "Synchro... Summon? That duelist... is a Synchro user?" Yuzu repeated in shock.

"Whoa! Is that a... Synchro dragon?" The blue haired boy asked in surprise. "Who cares! Help me, please!" Futoshi pleaded desperately as the red haired girl frowned. "Hold on, Futoshi! Remember what we said! We can't cry no matter what!" The red haired girl reminded, causing Futoshi to attempt to stop his crying.

Back at the duel, the Synchro user entered the Battle Phase while riding on his dragon, targeting Sawatari. "Battle! Light End Dragon, use your powers and attack Lightning Hoverboard! And because of Ligt End Shield's effect... Due to it being a Synchro Material for a Synchro Summon, Light End Dragon gains 400 ATK! **_Light End Strike Burst_**!" Hiroto yelled.

 **(Light End Dragon ATK: 2600 to 3000)** The dragon of light shot a glowing yellow beam at Sawatari's monster, until the arrogant duelist quickly grabbed an Action Card, thanks to his monster. "Tch! Action Magic, **Miracle**! When this card is activated, Hoverboard's destruction is negated and the damage I take will be halved!" Sawatari smirked.

"In that case, I'll use Light End Dragon's effect! By reducing its ATK by 500, the monster that battles Light End Dragon... will lose 1500 ATK!" Hiroto explained. "What!?" Sawatari gasped. **(Light End Dragon ATK: 3000 to 2500)** The beam made a hit on Hoverboard, but with **Miracle** , the destruction was negated, despite of Sawatari losing some of his Life Points from the attack.

 **(Lightning Hoverboard ATK: 1400 to 0)**

 **Sawatari LP 2750 x5**

"Ngh... That was one hell of an attack... Lucky bastard..." Sawatari cursed as he regained his balance on his Hoverboard. "That should be enough punishment for you. I end my turn." Hiroto declared, as he stood on top of his dragon's head, preparing for Sawatari's next move for an attack.

 **TURN 06:**

 **Sawatari LP 2750 x6**

"My turn! Draw!" Sawatari called. He then narrowed his eyes, smirking where Yuya was headed. "I'll get a perfect zero... finisher in this turn!" Sawatari smirked. "What...!?" Hiroto snapped as he blinked, refusing to believe that as the arrogant duelist took his turn. The card he drew, made him smirk as he activated it.

"First, I'll tribute my Level Four Lightning Hoverboard to activate my Spell Card, **Tribute Trade**! And then, I can add a monster that's one level higher than the tributed monster from my Deck to my hand! I choose the Level 5, Stargazer Magician!" Sawatari explained, showing one of Yuya's stolen Pendulum Card.

Both Yuya and Hiroto widen their eyes, seeing the card in their opponent's hand. "Wh- Stargazer Magician!?..." Yuya gasped in surprise as the arrogant duelist sneered. "Yes. One of _my_ Pendulum Cards." Sawatari chuckled darkly, until the Entertainment Duelist realized something about the card.

"But, you can't use one Pendulum Card by itself!" Yuya reminded, leaving Sawatari to laugh and sneer at Yuya. "What's so funny!?" Hiroto demanded, while his opponent laughed. "I told you both already, didn't I? I've been _chosen_!" Sawatar stated, leaving the Entertainment Duelist to widen his eyes in realization.

"It... can't be..." Yuya gasped as Sawatari sneered. "It's beyond possible. It's obvious... that the Timegazer Magician was in my hand from the beginning!" Sawatari explained, leaving the Synchro duelist to widen his eyes in shock. "And when you have those two cards together... Then, that means..." Hiroto started.

"Ha ha ha! That's right! The Pendulum Summon will start now!" Sawatari laughed. He then began to laugh hysterically until he heard a voice from his Duel Disk, unknown to both Yuya and Hiroto. _"Set your Pendulum Cards."_ A voice ordered, leaving the arrogant duelist to stop laughing and blink. "H-Huh?" Sawatari yelped as the man gave him the same order.

 _"Set them... I use my **Scale 1 Stargazer Magician**..."_ The man started, causing Sawatari to follow along. "I... I use my **Scale 1 Stargazer Magician**..." Sawatari started, as Hiroto narrowed his eyes, preparing for the summon. "No way... To think that someone other than me..." Yuya started, leaving the Synchro duelist to glance at his partner.

"Yuya..." Hiroto whispered, feeling concerned for the Entertainment Duelist as he looked back at his arrogant opponent. _"...and my **Scale 8 Timegazer Magician**..."_ The voice said in Sawatari's Duel Disk, forcing the duelist to follow along. "...and my **Scale 8 Timegazer Magician**..." Sawatari copied.

 _"...to set the Pendulum Scale!"_ "...to set the Pendulum Scale!" Both the voice and Sawatari said together. With that done, the two Pendulum Cards were slapped on both edges of the green blade Duel Disk. The word, **PENDULUM** , appeared, creating two pillar of lights, with Timegazer Magician appearing on the left with Scale 8, and Stargazer Magician on the right with Scale 1.

Voice / Sawatari - _"Pendulum Summon!"_ **"Pendulum Summon!"**

At the call, three lights appeared out of a portal, as three monsters were summoned out to the field. "Level 5! **Power Dart Striker (1800/0700)**! Level 6! **Rocket Dart Striker (1900/0100)**! And finally, Level 7! **Ultimate Dart Striker (2400/0300)**!" Sawatari called, summoning his three darts shooting monsters.

At his three monsters appearing, the arrogant duelist was shocked and excited to see his three powerful monsters on his side of the field, while Hiroto was bewildered to see a new summoning type method. "Wow, awesome! So awesome! Pendulum Summoning rocks! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Sawatari laughed in amazement.

While the arrogant duelist laughed, the Entertainment Duelist wasn't smiling at all. In fact, he wasn't having fun, either. He was shocked and bewildered at the same time. "You're kidding... right?" Yuya whispered. "Yuya..." Hiroto whispered as Light End Dragon lowered down, next to where Yuya was riding on Skeeter Skimmer.

"Yuya...!" Yuzu gasped, as she was bewildered to see another person Pendulum Summoning as well. The three kids could only watch in shock as another boy with the lollipop could only watch to see the new summoning method. "This is... Pendulum Summon?" Hiroto whispered in surprise back at the duel.

He narrowed his eyes, seeing his opponent laughing maniacally. He clenched his fists, not noticing his pendant glowing for a moment and his Deck shining for a bit. He was too busy, thinking on how low his arrogant opponent was right now as he remained calm. "This isn't over yet..." Hiroto grunted.

 **Meanwhile...**

At some other place, the man who ordered Sawatari to set the Pendulum Cards watched the screen where Sawatari was fighting against both Hiroto and Yuya. "Good..." The man replied as his glasses flashed for a moment as he narrowed his eyes.

 **Hiroto's DM Stats:**

 **Wins/Losses: 0/0**

 **Next duels:**

 **Duel 02: My Duel! My Beliefs! Pt. 2**

 **Duel 03: A Pendulum Summon! Showtime!**

 **Duel 04: Synchro and Fusion! Hiroto's Enemy!**

 **Duel 05: Yaiba VS Hiroto! A Synchro Duel! Pt. 1**

 **Duel 06: Yaiba VS Hiroto! A Synchro Duel! Pt. 2**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Yuya: No way... To think that someone else other than me is able to use Pendulum Summon...

Hiroto: This is... Pendulum Summon? That doesn't matter! What matters is saving your friends, Yuya!

Sawatari: Idiots! You can't focus on the duel AND save your friends at the same time!

Yuzu: We can't give up! As long as Yuya and that duelist doesn't give up, then so can't we!

Yuya: I will save Yuzu and the others! I'll even put on a great entertainment for everyone!

Hiroto: This is... an Entertainment Duel? No one seems to be enjoying this, though...

 **OC Cards:**

 **Light End Angel / LIGHT / Fairy / LV 4 / ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000 / Effect:** _If this monster is destroyed by battle, summon two **Light End Tokens (LV 1 / LIGHT / ATK: 0100 DEF: 0100)** on your side of the field. They cannot be used for tribute._

 **Dark End Soldier / DARK / Warrior / LV 4 / ATK: 1400 DEF: 0800 / Effect:** _When this monster is Summoned to the field, lower all your opponent's non-Dark and Light Type monsters' Attack Points by 300._

 **Light End Shield / LIGHT / Warrior / LV 4 / ATK: 0000 DEF: 2000 / Tuner / Effect:** _If this monster is used for a Synchro Material for a Light Synchro Monster, then the Synchro Monster gains 400 Attack Points._


	2. My Duel! My Beliefs! Pt 2

**Duel 02: My Duel! My Beliefs! Pt. 2**

 **Hiroto's POV**

 _When I was traveling around Maiami City, heading for the LDS tower, I had noticed the LDS student, whose name was Sawatari Shingo was leading a group of kids and two duelists from the You Show Duel School. I knew who they were. Sakaki Yuya, the son of Sakaki Yusho, the Pro Duelist who disappeared three years ago._

 _And that girl was Hiragi Yuzu, the daughter of Hiragi Shuzo, the principal of You Show Duel School. I followed after them, feeling suspicious of what Sawatari was up to. Then, that was when I noticed that Sawatari was actually a selfish idiot, by stealing Yuya's Pendulum Cards so that he could make it part of his own collection!_

 _Sawatari then challenged Yuya to a duel, to which I forced myself to take part of. Meanwhile, Yuzu and the kids were taken as hostages, being forced to be part of the duel, in a most dangerous way. Desperate, instead of focusing on the duel, Yuya was mostly determined to save his friends, which got him to the losing part._

 _However, just as I managed to deal some damage to Sawatari with one of my ace Synchro Monsters, Light End Dragon... That bastard already had Yuya's two Pendulum Cards, Timegazer Magician, and Stargazer Magician ready at hand, preparing to do the new summoning type method!_

 _That method was... Pendulum Summon. With that done, he summoned his three rare and powerful Dart Striker cards out to the field all at the same time._ _With Sawatari making the Pendulum Summon, I don't know how Yuya would be able to take all of this, especially when he is the founder of this new summoning method..._

 _As for me, this is still a duel and a duel must be finished whether it's a win or a loss!_

 **End POV**

 **TURN 06**

 **Sawatari LP 2750 x1**

 **Field:**

 ** _Power Dart Striker LV 5 (1800/0700)_**

 ** _Rocket Dart Striker LV 6 (1900/0100)_**

 ** _Ultimate Dart Striker LV 7 (2400/0300)_**

 ** _Pendulum Zones: (Timegazer Magician LV 3 (1200/0600) Scale 8, Stargazer Magician LV 5 (1200/2400) Scale 1)_**

 **Yuya LP 3000 x4**

 **Field:**

 ** _Performapal Skeeter Skimmer LV 4 (0500/1600)_**

 **Hiroto LP 4000 x2**

 **Field:**

 ** _Light End Dragon LV 8 (2500/1600)_**

 ** _1 Set Card_**

"This can't be real... can it?" Yuya asked, still in shock for what he had saw. "Yuya..." Hiroto whispered, feeling concerned for his dueling partner. "Ha ha ha! Pendulum Summoning is the best! There ain't a single person out there that can stop me now!" Sawatari laughed maniacally as Hiroto sighed, not getting the humor of this.

"Sakaki Yuya! Now that I've succeeded at Pendulum Summoning, I have no more use for you! And that includes you, you big mouth! Battle!" Sawatari declared. The Synchro duelist prepared himself as he held on tight to Light End Dragon as the dragon began to fly in the air, preparing to evade the incoming attacks. "Brace yourself... Light End..." Hiroto warned.

The dragon of light roared a little as the arrogant duelist began his Battle Phase. "I'll use my Power Dart Striker to first attack Performapal Skeeter Skimmer!" Sawatari declared, first pointing at Yuya's Skeeter Skimmer. The Synchro duelist looked down, preparing to activate hus facedown card, Negate Attack.

It would be able to negate Dart Striker's attack, and end the Battle Phase at the same time? But then, he glanced at Yuya, who shook his head lightly at him, as if telling him not to interfere with his battle. "Yuya?" Hiroto said again as the Entertainment Duelist braced himself for the attack. "Speed it up, Skeeter Skimmer!" Yuya ordered.

The mosquito perfomer monster nodded and floated on the water as fast as it could. All Hiroto could do was to see that his partner would be alright with the attack, until he noticed an Action Card floating on the water. "What can that be? Trap or Spell? It's a 50 percent chance..." Hiroto whispered with a frown.

But for Yuya, he didn't take the risky chance, believing that it could be another Trap, due to his bad luck in the beginning. "No good! It could be a Trap again!" Yuya grunted, turning away. Sawatari smirked, knowing what his opponent meant. "Humph. I guess I can't expect you to fall for it for the third time..." Sawatari smirked.

He then closed his eyes with an arrogant smile, before reminding his Entertainment opponent. "But it ain't like you avoided the attack!" Sawatari reminded, causing Yuya to use his monster's effect. "I activate Skeeter Skimmer's effect! When it's selected as an attack target... By switching it to defense mode, I can negate one battle!" Yuya explained.

As the mosquito performer monster turned to defense, the darts from Power Dart Striker's attack stopped, before disappearing. _"I see... Could that be part of why he didn't want me to help him again?"_ Hiroto thought befpre he realized something. _"But, that doesn't stop the other Dart Strikers from attacking!"_ Hiroto thought again.

" _I_ missed!? But, there's still plenty of monsters that've been Pendulum Summoned! I'll use Rocket Dart Striker to attack your Skeeter Skimmer!" Sawatari yelled. This time, the red darts shooting monster got ready to launch the attacks, all exploding onto the mosquito performer monster!

As it exploded, it knocked Yuya away back into the water. "Ahhh!" Yuya screamed as he fell onto the water once again. "Yuya!?" Hiroto gasped in shock as he got off of his Synchro dragon. He landed on the ground, in front of the bridge to notice bubbles coming out from the surface. "Yuya!" Hiroto called.

Sawatari laughed at his opponent being defeated as he smirked with arrogance. "Nice shooting there, I say!" Sawatari laughed. At the same time, the Entertainment Duelist surfaced, breathing several times to get some air back in him. "Ugh... That was close..." Hiroto sighed, until Sawatari turned to the Synchro duelist now.

"Your turn now, you big mouth! I'll use Ultimate Dart Striker to attack your Light End Dragon! And I'll power him up with this! Action Magic, **Extreme Sword**! When this card is activated, my attacking monster will gain 1000 ATK during the Battle Phase!" Sawatari declared, pointing at the dragon of light.

 **(Ultimate Dart Striker: ATK 2400 to 3400)**

"At this moment, I'll activate Light End Dragon's effect! By removing 500 of its ATK and DEF, Ultimate Dart Striker loses 1500 ATK points!" Hiroto declared. The Synchro dragon glowed, weakening the dart striker once again, making it 100 points weaker than the Light End Dragon. "Tch... Not so fast!" Sawatari called.

 **(Ultimate Dart Striker: ATK 3400 to 1900)**

 **(Light End Dragon: ATK 2500 to 2000 / DEF 1600 to 1100)**

He picked up another Action Card from the water this time and activated it. "Action Magic, **Over Sword**! Now Ultimate Dart Striker gains an additional 500 ATK during the Battle Phase, making him even stronger than your Synchro dragon!" Sawatari cried out. The Synchro duelist blinked in shock as he activated his facedown card.

 **(Ultimate Dart Striker: ATK 1900 to 2400)**

"I activate my Trap! **Negate Attack**! You should know what it does, since it ends your Battle Phase!" Hiroto declared. The darts disappeared again, leaving the arrogant duelist to grit his teeth. "Damn it! I missed again!? Whatever... I end my turn..." Sawatari muttered in his breath, making it Yuya's turn once again.

 **TURN 07:**

 **Yuya LP 3000 x5**

Bur for the Entertainment Duelist, he kept thinking over on how his opponent was able to Pendulum Summon. _"Pendulum Summon... That isn't my power alone? How come a creep like him can use it? Dad, what should I..."_ Yuya thought desperately. "Yuya..." Hiroto whispered as Yuya swam back to the bridge, where he rested there for a moment.

Suddenly, to his and Sawatari's surprise, Yuya began to laugh, causing the arrogant duelist to glare at him. "What the hell are you laughing at!?" Sawatari snapped angrily. "He got his senses back, that's what it is..." Hiroto whispered with a small smile. "My turn! I DRAW!" Yuya yelled, drawing his card.

Rainbow sparkles appeared in the air as he drew, causing the Synchro duelist to blink. "Did he... draw the card that he needed?" Hiroto whispered as Light End Dragon lowered down next to the Entertainment Duelist. "What's your answer to this situation, Yuya?!" Hiroto asked, leaving the Entertainment Duelist to answer the auestion with a smile.

"The answer is this, Hiroto! I summon **Block Spider** **(0000/0100)** in attack mode!" Yuya declared. He summoned a spider that looked like a block with glasses. "That card... Isn't that one of the 'trashy' cards that Sawatari gave to him? What does he plan to do with that monster?" Hiroto asked himself as Sawatari only sneered.

"Level 1 and 0 ATK points!? That's one hell of a trashy card to play, man! And in attack mode to boot!?" Sawatari chuckled, only for Yuya to smile. "I've got this chance thanks to you throwing this card away before." Yuya explained. "Wait, is was _my_ card? As if I'd remember such a low-level card!" Sawatari scoffed.

"Yeah... One of the trashy card you mentioned... You throw your own cards away like trash... That makes ypu the real trash! A trashy duelist to be exact!" Hiroto snapped, leaving the arrogant duelist to glare at him. "What was that!? Care to repeat those words!?" Sawatari snapped angrily. "Trashy duelist! That's what I said!" Hiroto repeated angrily.

"Hiroto!? What are you doing!?" Yuya gasped, seeing Sawatari now targeting the Synchro duelist. Before Hiroto could respond, the arrogant duelist made his declaration. "Alright, fine! I'll make you eat those words by targeting you first! You and your pathetic little Light End Dragon, of course!" Sawatari declared angrily.

"Try if you can... not that you can." Hiroto taunted, forcing Sawatari to turn red in annoyance and anger. "ARGH! Now you've done it!" Sawatari snapped as steam blew from his ears. Yuya cleared his throat, explaining about Block Spider's effect. "As long as I have Block Spider, you can't attack any of my other monsters!" Yuya explained.

Sawatari turned his attention back to Yuya, sneering. "But he's the only card on your field. So what'll you do now?" Sawatari asked in curiosity and annoyance. Hiroto turned back to the Entertainment Duelist, who activated his Spell Card. "This! By switching my Level 1 Block Spider in defense mode, I activate the Spell Card, **Mimiclay**!" Yuya declared.

"Mimiclay is used by a conjurer who can change the form of his clay into anything he wants! And he change it into any monster on the field! And not just their appearance! He can copy their abilities as well!" Yuya declared. "I see... That's a good card..." Hiroto complimented, amazed with the effect. For Sawatari, he only scoffed.

"So you plan to use the thing to copy one of my Dart Monsters?" Sawatari inquired, only for him to hear the unexpected. "What I'm going to copy is... Block Spider!" Yuya declared. "What!?" Sawatari snapped in shock. Hiroto frowned, before knowing why the Entertainment Duelist did that.

The clay formed into another Block Spider, giving Yuya two Block Spiders on the field! "After the Spell Card is activated, it's Special Summoned as a monster **(0000/0000)**!" Yuya explained. The arrogant duelist only sneered at the two Block Spiders before making his insults to the Entertainment Duelist.

"I was a tad curious about what you'd do, but you just put two trashy cards on the field!" Sawatari sneered. "You may think of them as trashy cards, but because of Mimiclay, these two monsters have a powerful effect for each other." Hiroto reminded. "Powerful effect? What the heck are you saying, big mouth?" Sawatari inquired.

"Hiroto's right! Now that there's two Block Spiders on my field, both of them will protect each other with their webs! **_Block Lock_**!" Yuya explained. "With two Block Spiders... Sawatari won't be able to attack Yuya's monsters at all! This is... a lock shield?" Hiroto wondered, trying to think up a good name for the locking combo.

At that, the arrogant duelist growled, flailing his arms in the air. "It's not funny, big mouth! Would you two just stop screwing up my plan!?" Sawatari snapped angrily. Then, the Entertainment Duelist looked at the two cards he had left in his hand, before setting them. "I set two cards facedown and end my turn!" Yuya declared.

 **TURN 08:**

 **Hiroto LP 4000 x3**

"My turn! I draw!" Hiroto called. He looked at the card he drew and looked at the three Dart monsters. "If I want to put Yuya in the advantage, I'll have to put Sawatari in disadvantage..." Hiroto thought. "I activate my Continuous Spell Card, **The Start to the Dark End**!" Hiroto declared, activating his Spell Card.

" **The Start to the Dark End**? What kind of card is that?" Sawatari demanded. "First, I'll have to discard a Dark End monster from my hand to the Graveyard. I choose my Dark End Soldier, sending it to the Graveyard! Then, I can draw a card! And if that card is a Dark End Monster, I can Special Summon it... but its ATK will be 0!" Hiroto explained.

"Dark End Monsters? Is he planning another Synchro Summon?" Yuya asked before the arrogant duelist laughed. "HA! What does that matter!? The monsters you Special Summon will have their ATK 0! Are you an idiot?" Sawatari taunted. "Shut up and watch. The first card... Draw!" Hiroto called, drawing the first card for his Spell.

He revealed it to both Yuya and Sawatari, declaring its name. "It's a Dark End Monster! Level 7! **Dark End Chidori Beast (2500/1500)**!" Hiroto declared. He summoned it to the field. The monster was dark, looking like a lion beast filled with dark electricity. Its teeth bared, glaring at his three enemies to fight.

 **(Dark End Chidori Beast: ATK 2500 to 0)**

"And whenever I special summon that monster, I get to draw again! The second card!... Draw!... Another Dark End! Level 1! The Tuner Monster! **Dark End Little Wolf (0300/0200)**!" Hiroto declared. Another Dark End was summoned. This one looked like a wolf, except that it had a yellow eye and a green eye. Its body had dark markings all over it.

 **(Dark End Little Wolf: ATK 300 to 0)**

"A Level 7 and a Level 1 Tuner Monster... What... It can't be!" Sawatari gasped. "I guess you know what this means... I tune my Level 1 Tuner Monster Dark End Little Wolf, and my Level 7 Dark End Chidori Beast!" Hiroto declared. Like with Light End Shield, Little Wolf dispersed, creating seven rings. Chidori Beast started to get scanned by the rings.

A dark purple light glowed, surrounding the user of his three monsters. _"Rise from the darkness, with vengeance in your heart! Eradicate all your enemies with your power of darkness! **Synchro Summon**! Come forth! Level 8! **Dark End Dragon (2600/2100)**!" _ Hiroto chanted, as he summoned his new Synchro dragon.

 **Meanwhile...**

In an unknown place, there was an alarm, showing the summoning method name. "President! We detected the same summoning method, coming from the LDS Center Court!" A male worker explained. "Is it Synchro Summon?" The man with the glasses and a red scarf asked. "Yes, sir! It belongs to this duelist!" The female worker answered.

A information page had shown itself, revealing Hiroto's information. "Sakamoto Hiroto... The boy who idolized Sakaki Yusho." The red scarf man muttered. Another page showed, revealing Hiroto and Yuya facing off against Sawatari. _"This dragon will send your Dart Strikers into the darkness, you hundredth rate duelist!"_ Hiroto snapped.

 _"Huh!? What was that, big mouth!?"_ Sawatari snapped back. "President... What do you say to this?" The man said next to the red scarf man. "..." The 'President' remained silent, but seemed a bit interested as his two Synchro Summons released strong energy waves stronger than any of the LDS students' Synchro Summoning.

 **Back to the duel...**

"Battle! Dark End Dragon, attack his Ultimate Dart Striker!" Hiroto yelled. The dragon of darkness shot his dark beam towards the blue Ultimate Dart Striker, aiming to eradicate its enemy. "Tch! No you don't! Action Magic! **Miracle**! Ultimate Dart Striker's destruction is negated and the Battle Damage is halved!" Sawatari called.

Once again, the Action Spell card stopped the attack, but it didn't stop Sawatari from losing any points.

 **Sawatari LP 2650 x1**

"Tch... He got another Action Card in a positive effect... I end my turn." Hiroto grumbled as he stood on his Dark End Dragon now, with Light End Dragon at his side. If he had attacked with Light End Dragon now, who knows what Sawatari can pull off? For Yuya, he was amazed to see that his ally in battle was able to do two Synchro Summons and with two powerful dragons at his side.

 **TURN 09**

 **Sawatari LP 2650 x2**

"My turn! I draw!" Sawatari grunted as he drew his card. He looked at it, before activating it. "I activate **Pot of Greed**! This card allows me to draw two cards!" Sawatari declared as he drew his cards. He inspected them before the voice on his Duel Disk came back with another reminder for him about the Pendulum Cards.

 _"The Pendulum Cards on your field are most likely considered Spell Cards now."_ The voice explained, causing Sawatari to frown in confusion. "Huh? Spell Cards?... Heh... Ha ha ha ha! The cards really _do_ freakin' love me for sure!" Sawatari laughed, causing him to get confused looks from both Yuya and Hiroto as the Synchro duelist frowned.

"What did he draw?" Hiroto asked. "I don't know... But it doesn't sound good." Yuya answered sternly. "It isn't good for you two at all! I activate the Spell Card, **Cricket Close**! By negating two Spell Cards on my field, I can negate the effect of one card on either of your field!" Sawatari explained as he activated his Spell Card.

"Eh? Two Spell Cards?" Yuya asked in confusion. He checked his Duel Disk, seeing Sawatari's field, with the Synchro duelist doing the same as he frowned at his opponent. "You're bluffing, are you? You don't have any Spell Cards on your side of the field!" Hiroto snapped, leaving the opponent to smirk in triumph.

"Then that really sucks for you two. Once you've set 'em, those Pendulum Cards are treated as Spell Cards!" Sawatari laughed. "What!?" "Huh!?" That left the two duelists shocked as Sawatari turned to his two Pendulum Monsters. "I negate the effect of my two Pendulum Cards, Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician!" Sawatari declared.

Two dart boards appeared, putting the two magicians in pain as their effects were negated! Then, the combined light was headed straight for Yuya's Mimiclay Spell Card. "And then I'll negate the effects of your Mimiclay!" Sawatari pointed, as the clay started to feel weak, until it was negated, much to the Entertainment Duelist in shock.

"Mimiclay!?" Yuya gasped. "The effectless Mimiclay is then destroyed, sent off to the graveyard!" Sawatari reminded as the Continuous Spell was sent to the graveyard. As it was destroyed, Hiroto glared back at the arrogant duelist, who gave another smirk, as Block Spider became powerless.

"Now your Block Spider returns to being a trashy Level 1 card with only 100 DEF points! I'll bury you both along with your cards of yours! Including your trashy ones!" Sawatari sneered as Yuya gritted his teeth. "I activate a Quick-Play Spell Card **Draw Muscle**!" Yuya declared, activating his Spell Card.

"While I control a monster with 1000 or less defense points on the field, I can draw one card from my Deck! Then, if the drawn card is a Monster Card one monster on the field gains its Defense Points!" Yuya explained. With that said, the Entertainment Duelist prepared to draw his card. "Draw!" Yuya yelled.

He glanced at it and grinned. It was one of his Performapal monsters, **Performapal Kaleidoscorp (0100/2300)**! "Got it! I just drew Kaleidoscorp! Its Defense Points are 2300. So that amount is added to Block Spider!" Yuya declared. Woth the darwn card revealed, the spider monster gained more boost to its Defense Points!

 **(Block Spider DEF: 100 to 2400)**

"It's got 2400 Defense Points!? It's equal to Ultimate Dart Striker's ATK points!?" Sawatari snapped in annoyance. "With that combo done, Sawatari won't be able to attack Block Spider for this turn, then! And because of Draw Muscle's effect, Block Spider can't be destroyed by battle in this turn!" Hiroto exclaimed with a smile.

"What!?" Sawatari snapped as Yuya nodded. "That's right!" Yuya agreed. " _So_ awesome! That makes Sawatari unable to attack at all!" Futoshi exclaimed happily, seeing that the Entertainment Duelist had another advantage for him. "That's Big Bro Yuya for you!" The blue haired kid replied in relief. For the arrogant duelist, he seemed pissed.

"I can't freakin' believe you crossed my plans _again_!... Gotcha! Did you really think I'd go gettin' all worked up?" Sawatari laughed. Both Hiroto and Yuya blinked their eyes in shock as the arrogant duelist laughed. "To tell you both the truth, I already thought of a way to get your Life Points down to a perfect score of 0!" Sawatari laughed.

He kept laughing, before he sneered. "Man, it's tough being _this_ _strong_! But, that Spell Card of yours was the final part of my calculations!" Sawatari laughed. "What!?" Hiroto replied with widened eyes as he gritted his teeth, looking ariund for an Action Card. If what Sawatari saying was true, then he needs to support Yuya fast!

"Ngh... Ah! There! An Action Card!" Hiroto called. Dark End Dragon then flew to the card with Light End Dragon following as well. But unfortunately, as the Synchro duelist picked it up, he widened his eyes in shock. "What!? A Trap!?" Hiroto gasped, only for the arrogant duelist to laugh at the unfortunate Synchro duelist.

"Ha ha ha! Sucks for you! That Trap is... **Lightning Shot**! It decreases all monsters that have 2000 ATK or higher on your side of the field by 1000!" Sawatari sneered. As he explained, lightning bolts shot both Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon, also striking their duelist as well. "GAH! Argh!" Hiroto grunted in pain. "Hiroto!?" Yuya gasped.

 **(Dark End Dragon: ATK 2600 to 1600)**

 **(Light End Dragon: ATK 2000 to 1000)**

"Heh heh heh... Battle! First, I'll have Rocket Dart Striker attack your Dark End Dragon! Go! Shoot it down!" Sawatari yelled, pointing at the black dragon. "Argh!" Hiroto gasped as he managed to jump off of his dark Synchro dragon, jumping onto his weakened Light End Dragon's back. The missiles exploded on the dragon, causing damage.

 **Hiroto LP 3700 x1**

"And now! Power Dart Striker attacks your Light End Dragon!" Sawatari yelled. The orange Dart Striker shot missiles at Light End Dragon, as the Synchro duelist prepared to activate its effect. However, as he prepared to do so, the tower started to crumble more! "Ahhh! I'm going to fall!" Futoshi wailed in despair.

"Hold on! Futoshi-kun!" Yuzu called as she held onto the little boy, with the red haired girl and the blue haired boy helping him. "Damn!" Hiroto grunted, only for the missiles to explode on Light End Dragon! "GAH!" Hiroto yelled as he fell into the water, as his Life Points dropped down even more.

 **Hiroto LP 2900 x1**

"And now... for the finishing touch! Ultimate Dart Striker... blast the big mouth away!" Sawatari yelled. Just as Hiroto surfaced, more darts exploded near him, cauasing him to be sent flying! "AAARRRGH!" Hiroto screamed as he skidded on the water, before sinking down once again. "Hiroto!" "Ah!?" Yuya and Yuzu gasped.

 **Hiroto LP 500 x1**

Once again, the Synchro duelist rose up, swimming to where land was, right next to where Yuya was. "Hah... hah..." Hiroto panted as he got up. "Hiroto!? Are you okay!?" Yuya asked. "Y-Yeah... I guess got distracted..." Hiroto grunted. "I'm not finished yet! I'll tribute Power Dart Striker and Rocket Dart Striker... in order to power up Ultimate Dart Striker!" Sawatari declared.

"What!?" Yuya and Hiroto gasped. "What are you saying!? All of your monsters had already attacked on this turn!" Hiroto snapped. The arrogant duelist sneered as he picked up another Action Card. "An Action Card!? When did you..." Hiroto gasped as Sawatari sneered, before making his explanation.

"It was right after when you surfaced the second time! Your waves brought me an Action Card... The same one that Yuya-kun refused to use." Sawatari explained. "What!? It's not a Trap!?" Yuya gasped. "No... It's this! Action Magic, **Second Attack**! When this Action Card is activated, I can select one monster on my side of the field to attack again!" Sawatari explained.

"No way!" Yuya gasped. "Oh yes! And now... Because of Power Dart Striker's effect, Ultimate Dart Striker gains 600 ATK points!" Sawatari explained. As he said that, the orange dart shooter gave up its power, handing its weapon to Ultimate Dart Striker, giving it a boost of 600 points of its ATK.

 **(Ultimate Dart Striker: ATK 2400 to 3000)**

"Also, thanks to the effects of Rocket Dart Striker, when Ultimate Dart Striker attacks a monster in defense mode... If its ATK exceeds that monster's DEF points, my opponent takes damage to their Life Points equal to the difference!" Sawatari explained, as he looked between both Yuya and Hiroto.

"Now... Which one I should first?" Sawatari taunted as he looked at his two opponents, seeing their Life Points.

 **Yuya LP 3000 x1**

 **Hiroto LP 500 x1**

Both boys gritted their teeths in anticipation. For Hiroto, he felt nervous. If the arrogant duelist chose to defeat him with his remaining 500 Life Points, then he loses the duel! But if he attacks Yuya, then he might have a chance to make a counterattack, unless Yuya manages to finish this duel on his next turn.

 **Hiroto's DM Stats:**

 **Wins/Losses: 0/0**

 **Next duels:**

 **Duel 03: A Pendulum Summon! Showtime!**

 **Duel 04: Synchro and Fusion! Hiroto's Enemy!**

 **Duel 05: Yaiba VS Hiroto! A Synchro Duel! Pt. 1**

 **Duel 06: Yaiba VS Hiroto! A Synchro Duel! Pt. 2**

 **Duel 07: Yaiba VS Hiroto! A Synchro Duel! Pt. 3**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Yuya: Ladies and Gentlemen! I shall now present the two stars, Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician!

Ayu: Here it comes! Big Bro Yuya is going to do it!

Hiroto: Pendulum Summon, huh? So the founder and maker of this summon was Yuya?

Sawatari: Damnit! I won't let you have this duel on your way!

Sora: Man... Those guys really suck... But as for the Pendulum Summon, it rules!

Hiroto: Who are you? Are you some kind of a... duelist who likes to have fun?

 **OC Cards:**

 **The Start to the Dark End / Spell: Continuous:** _You must discard a **Dark End** monster to activate this card. When you do so, you can draw a card. For each **Dark End** monster you draw, you can Special Summon that monster, but its Attack Points will be 0. If you draw that monster, you can draw a card again._

 **Dark End Chidori Beast / DARK / Thunder / LV 7 / ATK: 2500 DEF: 1500 / Effect:** _Your opponent cannot target any **Dark End** or **Light End** monsters for battle, except for this monster. When this monster destroys an opponent's monster on the field, you gain Life Points equal to that destroyed monster's Level by x100._

 **Dark End Little Wolf / DARK / Beast / LV 1 / ATK: 0300 DEF: 0200 / Tuner / Effect:** _When this card is Special Summoned by a **Dark End** monster's effect, you get to draw two more cards._


	3. A Pendulum Summon! Showtime!

**Duel 03: A Pendulum Summon! Showtime!**

 **Hiroto's POV**

 _The Battle Royale Duel between me, Yuya, and Sawatari continued on as Yuya was shocked to see that the arrogant LDS student was able to use his created summoning method, which was Pendulum Summon... I was shocked as well, as this was my first time seeing the new Summoning method for the first time._

 _But, what I knew perfectly was that... I had to focus! Yuya, however, seemed to have nearly lost focus of the duel until he smiled, playing his cards right to defend himself against Sawatari's Dart Striker monsters. I even got to Synchro Summon my other ace monster... Dark End Dragon, the counterpart of my Light End Dragon._

 _However... Immediately, my aces were defeated right in front of my eyes as Sawatari used his monsters to power his Ultimate Dart Striker up! My Life Points were immediately cut down by 4000 to a mere 500 by some fierce attacks. Now, with Sawatari making his second attack because of his Action Card, it's either me that's going down or it'll be Yuya taking the damage!_

 **End POV**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Opening 1: Believe X Believe (English Subbed))**

(Pictures of Yuya reveals themselves, with different colors)

 _ **Believe X Believe Be-Be-Be-lieve Buddies!**_

(Two colors show two of Yuya's shadows while the other two shows Hiroto's)

 ** _Believe X Believe_**

(The Japanese opening title reveals itself; with two pendulums swinging across each other)

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

(Yuzu and Gongenzaka's picture reveals themselves)

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

(Yoko, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi and Shuzo's pictures replace Yuzu and Gongenzaka's)

 ** _(YOU)! The strongest_ Card _ain't winnin' or losin'_**

(Yuya prepares to duel with his Duel Disk; he summons Performapal Hip Hippo)

 ** _(YOU)! At_ FULLSPEED _, my heart's a poundin' -_ On the game**

(Yuya rides on his hippo, like he was in an Action Duel)

 ** _Dan Dan Dan Dan_ Done! Done! Done! Done!**

(Performapal Whip Snake, Sword Fish, Skeeter Skimmer appears)

 ** _Dan Dan Dan Dan_ Done! Done! Done! Done!**

(Performapal Turn Toad, Cheermole, and Kaleidoscorp appears)

 ** _Swing, ma-ma-mah_ mind!**

(Yuya's pendant glows as he prepares to Pendulum Summon)

(Hiroto's pendant glows with Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon besides him)

 ** _The Pendulum of Souls, The Ultimate Confusion_**

(A Pendulum Summon occurs, with Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician in the Pendulum Scale)

(Three monsters come out of the portal)

 ** _Impulses - Got it, got it_**

 ** _The game's so intense, it's a serious revolution_**

(Sawatari appears sneering while holding two cards)

(Reiji appears, adjusting his glasses)

(Hiroto blinks, with his pendant and his cards glowing)

(Yuya and Hiroto's monsters appear together)

 ** _(Just breakin' the wall...)_**

 ** _(Just breakin' the wall...)_**

(Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appears along with Hiroto's two dragons; a black dragon and white dragon)

(Yuya lands on his dragon, Hiroto floats with his two dragons)

 ** _Ride on now_**

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

 ** _Everybody's goin' ta break down that wall_**

(Yuya rides on Odd-Eyes, as Hiroto flies with his two dragons, along with the dragon he rides on)

(Hippo Carnival and Scapegoat has been activated)

 ** _You're gonna beat, it beat_**

 ** _Let's race towards an infinite future without hesitatin'_**

(Scapegoat Token cheers for Hiroto as the Hippo Tokens blows kisses towards Yuya)

 ** _Make it, Make it, Show your courage_ (Break it now)**

(Yuzu and Gongenzaka offer hands together)

 ** _Step ahead! Let's take a step forward (Do it now)_**

(Sora, Futoshi, Tatsuya, and Ayu jumps up together)

 ** _Here comes the fun part!_ So, _everyone,_ be a Believer!**

(Yuya and Odd-Eyes run on a rainbow, with Hiroto, Light End Dragon, Dark End Dragon, and another dragon flying together)

 ** _Believe X Be-Be-Be-Believe Buddies!_**

(Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzo, Sora, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi's pictures appear)

(Yuya and Hiroto leads their friends in front of You Show Duel School)

 ** _[Opening Ends]_**

 **TURN 09**

 **Sawatari: LP 2650 x2**

 **Field:**

 ** _Ultimate Dart Striker_ _LV 7 (3000/0300)_**

 ** _Pendulum Zones: (Timegazer Magician LV 3 (1200/0600) Scale 8, Stargazer Magician LV 5 (1200/2400) Scale 1)_**

 **Yuya: LP 3000 x1**

 **Field: **

**_Block Spider LV 1 (0000/2400)_**

 ** _1 Set Card_**

 **Hiroto: LP 500 x1**

 **Field: **

**_The Start to the Dark End (Spell/Continuous)_**

"Now... Which one I should first?" Sawatari taunted as he looked at his two opponents, seeing their Life Points.

 **Yuya LP 3000 x1**

 **Hiroto LP 500 x1**

Both boys gritted their teeth in anticipation. For Hiroto, he felt nervous. If the arrogant duelist chose to defeat him with his remaining 500 Life Points, then he loses the duel! But if he attacks Yuya, then he might have a chance to make a counterattack, unless Yuya manages to finish this duel on his next turn.

But the arrogant duelist already seemed to have made his decision. "Hm... I think I already punished the big mouth enough... So for this attack... Yuya-kun, you'll be taking the attack instead!" Sawatari declared as the Ultimate Dart Striker aimed its missiles at the Block Spider with 2400 DEF. Yuya narrowed his eyes, bracing himself.

For Hiroto, he looked at the only card in my hand, which was Creature Swap. "I can't do anything with this card right now!" Hiroto grunted as he looked around, before remembering the Action Trap he had taken. _"If I try to find an Action Card right now... There's a slim chance that it could either be Spell or a Trap..."_ Hiroto thought.

"If I take this hit... I'll only take 600 points of piercing damage!" Yuya declared. "HA! That's what you think! I activate my Quick-Play Spell Card... **Rush Recklessly**! Now Ultimate Dart Striker will be even stronger now, gaining 700 additional ATK boost!" Sawatari explained as the dart striker started to grow a blue aura.

 **(Ultimate Dart Striker: ATK 3000 to 3700)**

"3700 ATK points!?" Yuya gasped. "Ha! This is it! Battle! I use my Ultimate Dart Striker to attack Block Spider! _Ultimate Full Shoot!_ " Sawatari laughed. At the order, the blue dart striker shot multiple darts, coming out of the Power Dart Striker's cannon. "Take this! You take 1300 points of damage!" Sawatari laughed.

At the multiple attacks, the darts exploded onto both Yuya and Hiroto! Block Spider took the hit as damage was dealt. However, it wasn't just the two boys that took the hit. It dealt more damage to the tower, causing a shake and causing Futoshi to lose his grip on Yuzu's hand! "AH!... AHHHH!" Futoshi screamed.

"FUTOSHI-KUN!" Yuzu shrieked, as she tried to grab for the little boy, only for her to lose her grip on the tower! With that, the four all began to fall down, heading straight for the water! "NOOOO!" The red haired girl screamed, as she held onto Yuzu tightly. " YUYA-NICHAN!" The blue haired boy cried out desperately.

Just as they were falling, the Entertainment Duelist opened his eyes, activating his facedown card. "I was waiting for this moment! I activate my Trap Card, **Empty Fishing**! When I take damage, by halving it, I can return two cards that had their effects negated... into my hand!" Yuya declared as the damage was halved.

 **Yuya LP 2350 x1**

"Cards that had their effects negated? It can't be...!?" Sawatari started, thrn gasped. Hiroto stood up, recalling what cards that Sawatari had negated. It was the Pendulum Monsters, Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician! "I see... Because of Cricket Close, their Pendulum effects were negated!" Hiroto replied.

"That's right! I return Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician to my hand!" Yuya declared. The magicians were restored, both freed from the Cricket Close, giving Yuya the chance to save his friends. "I'm counting on you, Timegazer! Stargazer!" Yuya called, depending on his two Pendulum Monsters.

The two Pendulum magicians nodded together as they shot up into the air, preparing to catch Yuya's four friends. The Timegazer Magician managed to catch Futoshi and the blue haired boy with his two hands. "T-Thanks... Hah..." Futoshi panted in relief as the blue haired boy sighed in relief, seeing that they were safe.

For Stargazer Magician, he caught Yuzu and the red haired girl, saving them from falling. "Thank you..." Yuzu thanked, relieved that they were all saved. Hiroto watched as the two Pendulum Monsters have saved Yuya's friends as he smiled a little. "..." He remained silent, before he glared at the arrogant duelist.

Meanwhile, both magicians brought Yuzu, Futoshi, and the two other kids down, with their master thanking them. "Thanks, you two!" Yuya thanked. With the magicians giving nods, they soon disappeared, allowing the duel to continue. By then, their cards have returned to the Entertainment Duelist, much to Sawatari's annoyance and frustration.

"Did you plan everything to turn out this way!?" Sawatari snapped angrily as the Synchro duelist glared back. "This was never planned... It was because Yuya believed for this to happen!" Hiroto retorted, leaving everyone to glance at the Synchro duelist in surprise. "Hiroto..." Yuya breathed out while Yuzu smiled.

This duelist seemed to be caring and a good friend to Yuya after what he did during the duel to help him. "He believed, you say, huh!? Big mouth!... Tch! I activate the effect of Ultimate Dart Striker! The Dart Strikers monsters that I tributed are Summoned back to my field at the end of this turn!" Sawatari declared as Power Dart and Rocket Dart were reborn.

Soon, the three Dart Striker monsters were back together once again, adding more problems for both Yuya and Hiroto. "He brought his two tributed monsters back..." Hiroto grunted. "I'll place one card facedown and end my turn!" Sawatari declared, making it the Entertainment Duelist's turn once again for the duel.

 **TURN 10**

 **Yuya LP 2350 x4**

"He has three monsters again!" The blue haired kid pointed out in shock. For the arrogant duelist, he seemed to be more wanting to destroy his foes, rather than just sitting and do nothing. "If things won't go as I planned, I'll just destroy everything in my way!" Sawatari declared as Yuzu and the red haired girl glanced at Yuya worriedly.

But for the Entertainment Duelist, he smiled, apologizing to his four friends. "Guys, sorry for not getting there sooner..." Yuya apologized, with an apologetic smile. They didn't seem to mind as the three kids smiled at the Entertainment Duelist. "It was both thrilling and gave me the shivers, Yuya-nichan!" Futoshi commented happily.

"I also believed as well!" The blue haired boy added, smiling. With that said, Yuzu placed both hands on Hiroto's left shoulder and Yuya's right shoulder, encouraging the two duelists. "Alright, you two... It's time to turn the tables!" Yuzu encouraged as the Synchro duelist blinked, before giving the girl a small nod.

"Get 'im!" The red haired girl cheered, much to Sawatari's annoyance. With that said, Yuya placed his two fingers on his Deck, preparing to draw his card. "My turn! Draw!" Yuya called. As he drew, rainbow sparkles appeared in his draw as he looked at the card that he drew. He smiled, before he held his two retrieved Pendulum Card.

"Let's go, Timegazer! Stargazer! Here comes... the fun part!" Yuya declared. Right at that moment, the city lights began to turn off, much to Sawatari's surprise and Hiroto's anticipation. "The fun part begins, huh?..." Hiroto thought with a smile. For the arrogant duelist, he was getting confused and frantic about what was happening right now.

"W-What is this?" Sawatari stuttered as the Synchro duelist gave the answer. "This is where it starts, Sawatari! This is the start of the Entertainment Duel!" Hiroto answered. "Entertainment?" Sawatari repeated with gritted teeth. "Here it comes, here it comes!" Futoshi cried out excitedly. "Finally! It's time to begin!" The blue haired kid exclaimed.

"Everyone together now!" The red haired girl called. With that said, Yuzu began to recite one word. "Pendulum! Pendulum!" Yuzu called. Another boy, who was watching the duel recited the word as well. "Pendulum! Pendulum!" The sky-blue haired boy called along. Not wanting to left out, Hiroto smiled lightly, before saying it as well.

"Pendulum! Pendulum!" Hiroto recited with a chuckle. At the cheer, the Entertainment Duelist began his show. "Ladies and Gentlemen! I hope to present a sparkling show to you, my dear spectators!" Yuya announced. Two spotlights shined out of nowhere, both landing on Yuya as he took out his two Pendulum Cards.

"First and foremost, if we are talking about Pendulums, these two will need to make an appearance!" Yuya declared, holding his two cards up high into the air. "Timegazer Magician!" "Stargazer Magician!" The two kids cried together. "Exactly! Let's ask their help in introducing today's stars! Please shout out if you're ready, everyone!" Yuya called.

"RIGHT ON!" Futoshi yelled excitedly, with Hiroto nodding. "We're with you... Yuya!" Hiroto agreed. The Entertainment Duelist gave a smirk, before nodding. "Mm hm! I use my **Scale 1 Stargazer Magician** and my **Scale 8 Timegazer Magician** to set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya declared.

He did so, as the Timegazer Magician was set on his left, while the Stargazer Magician was on the right. The word ' **PENDULUM** ' appeared on Yuya's Duel Disk, showing that a Pendulum Summon was now usable! The two magicians floated in the air as each had a number under them (Timegazer: 8) (Stargazer: 1).

"With this, I'm able to simultaneously summon monsters that's between Level 2 and 7! _Swing, Pendulum of my Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! **PENDULUM SUMMON**!_ Appear! My monster servants!" Yuya called. Everyone said the summoning method word as three monsters appeared from the portal!

" **Performapal Turn Toad (0000/0800)**! **Performapal Kaleidoscorp (0100/2300)**! And... **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000)**!" Yuya called. Three of Yuya's Pendulum Monsters appeared, ready to fight against their master. "He did it!" The three kids cheered. "That was perfect, Yuya!" Yuzu complimented.

That made Sawatari annoyed as he took a look at Yuya's current monsters on the field. "'Perfect', you say? A Level 6 monster with 100 ATK points!? Another one with no ATK points at all!? Tch! Garbage! Trash! They're all trashy cards!" Sawatari snapped, only for the Synchro duelist to glare at him. "SHUT UP!" Hiroto snapped, silencing the arrogant duelist.

Even Yuya, Yuzu, and the three kids flinched as Hiroto continued. "The show hasn't even start properly yet, and yet you're here, already making negative comments! Just shut up and watch, and see what Yuya can do, you hundredth rate duelist!" Hiroto snapped angrily, causing Sawatari to flinch in shock before getting annoyed.

"That again..." Sawatari hissed. "Back to the show, I wonder if they really are trashy cards? Because Performapal Kaleidoscorp has a marvelous effect! It may be too bright, but do not cover your eyes, my dear spectators! I activate Performapal Kaleidoscorp's effect!" Yuya declared as he gave a small bow with a smirk.

Kaleidoscorp prepared to take action as the Entertainment Duelist explained about Kaleidoscorp's effect. _" **Kaleidosearch**!"_ Yuya yelled. At the call, the tail of the scorpion performer shot a small ray of light towards Ultimate Dart Striker, while creating a bright and colorful rainbow background at the same time.

As the ray of light hit the blue dart striker, it started to glow with blue aura, startling the arrogant duelist. "What's gong on!?" Sawatari asked in shock. While the others were amazed, Hiroto looked around, seeing how the background of the town seemed beautiful and pretty at the same time, causing him to smile at the sight.

"This is... a true Entertainment Duel..." Hiroto whispered in amazement. "This effect can be activated if my opponent has a monster that was Pendulum Summoned on their field! Your Pendulum Summoned monster is Ultimate Dart Striker, is it not?" Yuya asked in a fun way. "What about it?" Sawatari snapped, leaving Yuya to continue.

With the rough answer, the Entertainment Duelist turned to his Odd-Eyes. "I shall choose a Pendulum Monster as well! Doing so..." Yuya started. As he talked, his ace monster began to glow with yellow light, as if it was reacting to the Ultimate Dart Striker's glow. Suddenly, both Power Dart and Rocket Dart started to glow as well!

All three Dart Striker's auras shot at Yuya's Odd-Eyes, creating two more copies of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! "Now it is able to attack each monster my opponent has! Truly this is... _Kaleidomirage_!" Yuya declared. At the effect, Odd-Eyes roared, ordering its copies to attack their enemies. "Three Odd-Eyes..." Hiroto whispered.

At this point, Sawatari wouldn't be able to stand up to these monsters! "So pretty...!" The red haired girl breathed out. Yuya seemed to agree as he let out a fake disappointed sigh. "I would like to watch it for a while, but we are in a middle of a Duel. Now, let's see some battles involving these Odd-Eyes'!" Yuya declared as Hiroto made a question.

"Would you mind answering me this? Even if the three Odd-Eyes are able to attack, how will it make the hundredth rate duelist's Life Points go to 0 if the difference is too low?" Hiroto inquired. "Good question, Hiroto! And I have just the perfect answer for that!" Yuya complimented. He then turned to Sawatari, declaring battle.

"Battle! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack the Ultimate Dart Striker!" Yuya declared. At that, the red aura Odd-Eyes flew towards the blue dart striker, aiming to destroy its enemy. During the battle, Yuya glanced at his five audience members, including Hiroto. "Now then, dear spectators! Do you happen to know the effect of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon?" Yuya asked.

"When it attacks a Level 5 or higher monster, the Battle Damage is doubled!" The blue haired kid answered with a grin. "Double? Oh... I see... I think that would the fun would be doubled?" Hiroto asked with a chuckle. "Precisely! And so, here you go, double Battle Damage for you!" Yuya declared, pointing at his opponent.

"D-Double!?... Argh, no! Activate Trap! **Gift of the Mystical Elf**! With this card activated, I can get 300 Life Points for every monster on the field! There are 8 monsters! So, I gain 2400 Life Points!" Sawatari declared. "What!?" Yuya gasped as the three kids gasped along as well. "His Life Points will be much higher now!" The blue haired kid gasped.

 **Sawatari LP 5050 x0**

"Ha! Try this on for size then, Sakaki Yuya!" Sawatari taunted. "No problem! Odd-Eyes, attack!" Yuya grunted. At the call, Ultimate Dart Striker was destroyed, knocking the arrogant duelist into the water! "GAH!" Sawatari yelped as his Life Points went down a little, due to the double Battle Damage he had took.

 **Sawatari LP 4850 x0**

"I'm not done yet! This time, I attack Rocket Dart Striker!" Yuya declared. At the battle call, the blue aura Odd-Eyes shot forward, aiming to selfdestruct with the Rocket Dart Striker. "Of course, the damage is... doubled!" Yuya declared, forcing Sawatari to surface and run, attempting to escape. "Again!?... AHH!" Sawatari yelled.

He was blown back again as he fell to the ground, losing more of his Life Points!

 **Sawatari LP 3650 x0**

"And finally, Odd-Eyes, attack Power Dart Striker!" Yuya ordersd. This time, the real Odd-Eyes attacked, preparing to destroy the third Dart Striker monster. " _Spiral Strike Burst_!" Yuya yelled, as Odd-Eyes shot its attack. As the monster was destroyed, there was a kick to the attack. "Of course, the damage is..." Yuya started, leaving the five audience members to finish.

"Doubled!" Hiroto, Yuzu, Futoshi, and the two other kids cried out. Once again, the arrogant duelist tried to run away, only to be blown away by the attack once again. "Apparently! ARGH!" Sawatari yelped as he fell, skidding on the ground once more, with more of his Life Points reduced.

 **Sawatari LP 2250 x0**

"Agh... You've done as you pleased this turn... but I still have Life Points left!" Sawatari snapped angrily. He brushed the dirt off of his chin, annoyed on how much damage he took on this turn. "Oh no! He was able to do that, but Yuya-nichan still didn't manage to win!" Futoshi pointed out with a frown, knowing what Sawatari meant.

But Yuzu smiled, seeing how Yuya was thinking about this situation. "It'll be fine. Take a look at Yuya's face." Yuzu assured. The three kids then noticed Yuya glancing at Hiroto, who glanced back, giving a nod to the Entertainment Duelist. "Yuya-nichan and his duel partner is gonna win!" The blue haired kid replied with a smile.

"Yeah! Go 'n bring home the gold!" The red haired kid cheered, encouraging the two boys. "And with that... I'll be ending my turn! Now, dear spectators, please turn your attention to my dueling partner... Hiroto! A Synchro user duelist!" Yuya declared. At that moment, the spotlights shined down on Hiroto, much to his startle as he let out a chuckle.

 **TURN 11**

 **Hiroto LP 500 x2**

"Heh... Alright then... It's my turn! My turn to lead the show!" Hiroto declared. "What do you mean by leading the show!? You don't have any monsters on your side of the field! And you only have one card in your hand that you haven't used at all! How are you planning to finish this one in your turn, huh!?" Sawatari snapped, as Hiroto glared.

"Wait and see. Then, you'll know what the results are! My turn! DRAW!" Hiroto declared. He drew and glanced at the card as he smiled. "Here it is! I activate **Cards of Sanctity**! With this card, all three of us are able to draw cards until we're left with six cards in our hands!" Hiroto declared. "Six cards!? That's a lot!" The red haired girl gasped.

"It's so much... It's giving me the shivers!" Futoshi shuddered. With that said, Yuya, Hiroto, and Sawatari drew their six cards, until Hiroto smirked, taking two cards out of his hand. "With this, I'll activate the Continuous Spell, **The Start to the Light End**! I don't believe I need to explain much since it's just like my The Start to the Dark End." Hiroto explained.

"Please, tell us!" The blue haired boy pleaded. "Yeah! I want to know!" The red haired girl pleaded along. "Me too! It's giving me the shivers!" Futoshi cried. Hiroto smirked, before he made his explanation. "Alright then, if you all insist! Here is how the The Start to the Light End works! Like I said, it's the same as The Start to the Dark End!" Hiroto started.

Yuzu and Yuya both watched as Hiroto began to explain. "First, I must discard a Light End monster from my hand to the graveyard. I'll send my **Light End Wild Lion (1600/1200)** from my hand to the graveyard... in order to draw a card! And if that card is a Light End monster... I can special summon it, but it can't attack and its effects are negated!" Hiroto declared.

"It is similar to the Dark End Spell Card, but with a different effect..." Yuya whispered. "The first card... Draw! The card I drew was my Tuner Monster! Level 2! **Light End Tuning Magician (0800/0600)**! Come forth!" Hiroto declared. He slapped the card on the Duel Disk, summoning his third Tuner Monster onto the field.

It looked like a small magician girl, with her cloak all yellow and white, and her eyes being yellow. "And further... if I special summon that Light End monster, I get to draw again! So here comes number two!" Hiroto declared. He drew his second card, and glanced at it, before he smirked. "Here it is! Level 4! **Light End Wyvern (1800/1200)**!" Hiroto declared.

A white-yellow dragon appeared, roaring for battle. "A Tuner Monster and a Level 4 monster! Hiroto should be able to Synchro Summon again!" Yuya pointed out. "Not yet! The requirements haven't been met yet! We bet it all on this last draw! Are you ready, everyone?" Hiroto asked. To his thoughts, he was enjoying this duel... By a lot.

"YEAH!" Yuzu and the three kids cheered. "Alright then! Here goes! The third card! DRAW!" Hiroto yelled. As he drew, rainbow sparkles appeared as he drew. He glanced at the card, before he smiled. "Alright, here it is! Level 2! **Light End Apprentice Swordsman (1000/0500)**!" Hiroto declared as he summoned his third monster.

Another Light End monster appeared, standing besides with Wyvern and Tuning Magician. "A Level 4 monster and two Level 2 monsters... And one of them is a Tuner... Could it be!?" Yuzu gasped. "Now the duelist partner has enough monsters to make another Synchro Summon!" The blue haired kid pointed out happily.

"Right you are! This will be my third Synchro Summon! I tune my Level 4 Light End Wyvern, Level 2 Light End Apprentice Swordsman, and my Level 2 Tuner Monster Light End Tuning Magician!" Hiroto yelled. At that, the magician formed into two rings, scanning both Light End Wyvern and Apprentice, as a new monster began to appear with another chant.

 _"Ride in the light of heavens and raise your sword to avenge your comrades, with the power of light! **Synchro Summon**! Descend now! Level 8! **Avenging Knight Parshath (2600/2100)**!" _ Hiroto chanted. A glowing, white knight appeared, riding on his glowing, white horse that seemed to be like a pegasus!

"He did it! Synchro Summon!" The red haired girl cheered happily. As for the arrogant duelist, he was shocked as he began to back away. "No... No way..." Sawatari breathed out as Hiroto sneered at the boy. "So then! Your remaining Life Points are only 2250! While my Avenging Knight has 2600! What would your Life Points drop to if I attack?" Hiroto asked.

At the obvious question, the arrogant duelist began to shudder in disbelief. "They'd... They'd be..." Sawatari stuttered. Giving him no time to answer, Hiroto turned to Yuya, Yuzu, and the three kids with a small smile on his face. "Alright everyone! You should all know what the answer is, correct?" Hiroto inquired. "Of course!" Yuzu and the three kids agreed together.

"Then, everyone, altogether now! Follow Hiroto and his Avenging Knight Parshath!" Yuya called. "Avenging Knight Parshath! Attack the hundredth rate duelist directly! _Avenging Heaven Slash_!" Hiroto yelled. At the order, the Synchro Monster lunged towards Sawatari, who started to scream in panic and in disbelief.

"Everyone! The answer is..." Yuya started, leaving the four audience members to finish it. As the knight slashed Sawatari, the arrogant duelist screamed as he fell on his back once again, with his Life Points being completely wiped out! "Zero!" Yuzu and the three kids cried together.

 **Sawatari LP 0 x6**

 **WIN: Yuya & Hiroto**

"You did it, Yuya!" Yuzu cheered. All the three kids cheered as well, seeing that their two duelists got their victory. At the end of te duel, the Solid Vision was turned off, causing the Field Spell to disappear, turning the Center Court to normal. As it disappeared, Hiroto blinked, before realizing what he had done in the duel.

"I... I actually had fun... Ha... Ha ha..." Hiroto chuckled as Yuzu blinked. "Hey... Are you okay?" Yuzu asked. The Synchro duelist turned with a smile and a nod. "Yeah... I'm fine. Thanks for asking anyways..." Hiroto thanked. "That was really awesome! Seeing Pendulum and Synchro at the same time!" The blue haired kid exclaimed.

"Both you and Yuya-nichan gave me the shivers!" Futoshi cried as he shuddered. "And those monsters... were beautiful as well!" The red haired girl giggled. Yuya let out a chuckle, before he turned to Hiroto. "We haven't introduced ourselves that good, Hiroto. Just to remind you, I'm Yuya. Sakaki Yuya! Entertainment Duelist at your service!" Yuya replied.

"Mm hm. You can call me Hiroto. Sakamoto Hiroto!" Hiroto introduced himself. He then turned to the three kids as they introduced themselves. "I'm Futoshi! Nice to meet you!" Futoshi exclaimed. "My name is Tatsuya!" Tatsuya, the blue haired kid explained. "And my name is Ayu! Nice to meet you, Hiroto-onichan!" Ayu giggled happily.

At the name, Hiroto blinked at that. "Onichan? Me?" Hiroto asked in surprise. "Huh? Is that okay?" Ayu asked, a bit confused. At the question, the Synchro duelist smiled, shaking his head. "No, it's fine. I'm glad I was able to help Yuya save you guys." Hiroto answered. At that point, Yuzu stepped up, introducing herself to the boy.

"I'm Yuzu. Hiragi Yuzu. Thanks for helping Yuya out with the duel, Hiroto." Yuzu thanked. "Sure. Like I said, I'm glad I was able to help." Hiroto replied back. Before they could continue talking however, Sawatari managed to recover and get up as he glared at both Yuya and Hiroto as he glanced at his minions.

"I guess I have no other option... but to take them by force! Guys! Go get 'em!" Sawatari yelled. "Yeah!" The three minions cried out, startling Yuya, Yuzu, and Hiroto. The three kids backed away in fear, until something zipped past them! "GAAAH!" The three minions screamed as they were knocked away by something small and swift!

Thst startled both Yuzu and Hiroto as the girl gasped. "W-What?" Yuzu stuttered. Sawatari gave a yelp in pain as he was knocked out as well, startled by the uncalled assault... from a lollipop stick!? Everyone turned to see the one who assaulted the four as the boy sighed in disappointment. "Geez, these guys looked pretty lame at the end..." The boy sighed.

As everyone looked close enough, the boy had sky blue hair, and wore some sort of a blue school uniform! He was smaller than both Yuya and Yuzu, as the boy turned. "Who... are you?" Yuya asked in startle. "But _you two_ were super cool out there!" The boy exclaimed happily, causing Hiroto to inquire the boy.

"Are you another student of LDS?" Hiroto asked, as the boy responded back with a smile. "I wanted to be, but not anymore. I want to be your student!" The boy declared. At the declaration, everyone was shocked at this as Hiroto sweat dropped. "Don't tell me... You were watching the Battle Royale duel the whole time?" Hiroto asked.

"Yep!" The boy giggled. For Yuya, he was still startled of what the boy said. "Eh... Eh!? Student!? Mine?" Yuya repeated, still shocked of what he had heard from this energetic boy. "Yup! If I'm gonna learn something, I wanna learn from someone fun! You're the most interesting person I've met since I came here!" The boy explained.

"Hey... Did you do this?" Yuzu asked, pointing at the four startled and unconscious boys. At the question, the energetic boy grinned and made his explanation. "Oh, I just knocked them out for a bit." The boy answered proudly. "Um... Not to be rude, but who are you?" Hiroto asked. "Ah! Sorry! I'm Sora! Shiunin Sora! Nice to meet you two!" Sora answered.

He offered a hand to Yuya, who nervously shook it. "Huh? Y-Yeah..." Yuya replied as he shook Sora's hand. Hiroto gave a sigh, seeing that he had had enough for today. He glanced back at where the three boys were still unconscious from the stick attack, before he began to walk out. "Huh? You're leaving already?" Yuzu asked.

"Yeah... I've had enough with those four idiots already. I'll be heading home for today." Hiroto replied as he began to walk out of the Center Court. "Oi! Hiroto!" Yuya called after him, causing Hiroto to turn in confusion. "Hm?" Hiroto asked as Yuya smiled, giving nim the proper thanks. "Thanks again... for helping me and the others." Yuya thanked.

The Synchro duelist blinked, before he smiled back, nodding to the Entertainment Duelist. He then gave a small wave to Yuya and the others as he left the Center Court, and out of the LDS School to head for home. _"It's been a long day... And so much has happened on this day..."_ Hiroto thought as he looked up at the sky.

 **Hiroto's DM Stats:**

 **Wins/Losses: 1/0**

 **Next duels:**

 **Duel 04: Synchro and Fusion! Hiroto's Enemy!**

 **Duel 05: Yaiba VS Hiroto! A Synchro Duel! Pt. 1**

 **Duel 06: Yaiba VS Hiroto! A Synchro Duel! Pt. 2**

 **Duel 07: Yaiba VS Hiroto! A Synchro Duel! Pt. 3**

 **Duel 08: Yaiba VS Hiroto! A Synchro Duel! Pt. 4**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Hiroto: I may not know who you are completely, but to stalk Yuya to his house? That's going too far...

Sora: It's not for a bad thing! I just want him to be my teacher for Pendulum Summon!

Hiroto: You can't use Pendulum Summon without the Pendulum Cards... But, if it's a lesson you want, then let's duel!

Sora: Really? You want to duel me? Alright then... Here I come! **_Fusion Summon_**!

Hiroto: Fusion Summon!? Why... Out of all the methods, why that summoning method!?

Sora: You have a grudge against Fusion? What's so bad about this summoning method?

 **OC Cards:**

 **Light End Apprentice Swordsman / LIGHT / Warrior / LV 2 / ATK: 1000 DEF: 0500 / Effect:** _Once per turn, this monster cannot be destroyed by battle when battling against a non-Light monster._

 **Light End Wyvern / LIGHT / Dragon / LV 4 / ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200 / Effect:** _When a Light End monster is to be destroyed, pay 500 Life Points and send one card from the top of your Deck to the graveyard to prevent it from being destroyed._

 **Light End Tuning Magician / LIGHT / Spellcaster / LV 2 / ATK: 0800 DEF: 0600 / Effect:** _When this Tuner Monster is used for a Light Synchro Monster, when the Synchro Monster attacks, it cannot be targeted by Magic, Trap, and Monster card effects on the field._

 **Light End Wild Lion / LIGHT / Beast / LV 4 / ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 / Effect:** _When this monster attacks, it gains 400 Attack Points during the Battle Phase, until the End Phase._

 **The Start to the Light End / Spell: Continuous:** _You must discard a Light End monster to activste this card. When you do so, you can draw a card. For each **Light End** monster you draw, you can Special Summon that monster, but it cannot attack and its effects are negated. If you draw that monster, you can draw a card again._


	4. Synchro and Fusion! Hiroto's Enemy!

**Duel 04: Synchro and Fusion! Hiroto's Enemy!**

 **Hiroto's POV**

 _After that duel with Sawatari Shingo, I finally met Yuya's friends, Yuzu, Futoshi, Ayu, and Tatsuya. They all seemed pretty nice as they are part of You Show Duel School. But just when Sawatari attempted to steal Yuya's Pendulum Cards by force, a new boy named Shiun'in Sora saved us, by knocking them down with a simple lollipop stick._

 _After this whole mess, I decided to head for home, since it was getting late. That Battle Royale duel took a lot of our time. But just as I was leaving, I began to have the strangest feeling that I might have another duel this late evening. And it starts when I'm in the process of getting home. I can assure you all, this will be a duel you will want to see._

 _Because this duel won't just involve some serious combats, but it will also show the reasons to my dislike or hatred over one summoning method that I never liked in Duel Monsters. It will involve the nightmares I keep receiving... The nightmares I have, which involves the people getting hurt... by that summining method and for the people who uses it._

 **End POV**

The sun was setting as the Synchro duelist walked back home, with his schoolbag on his right shoulder. "Hah... It was a long day and so many things happened... First, I got to meet Sakaki Yusho-san's son, and I got to even participate in a duel with him... against that idiot LDS student..." Hiroto sighed as he took out his two cards.

He inspected his Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon, frowning. "And before all of this, you two and my pendulum started to glow... which seems weird. It's like the two of you were trying to tell me something... like as if you'd knew this would happen." Hiroto whispered, before he bit his lips. He shook his head, putting the two cards away.

"That... couldn't have been coincidence, could it?" Hiroto asked. Before he could think anymore, there was a rustle on the bushes, causing the Synchro duelist to turn and narrow his eyes at his surroundings. "Who's there!?" Hiroto snapped. As he looked around there were more rustling in the bushes, causing him to grow more suspicious.

Suddenly, a sky-blue haired head popped out of the bushes, revealing who it was. "Huh? You're not Teacher!" Sora pointed out in surprise, much to Hiroto's surprise. "You're... Shiun'in Sora?" Hiroto asked, still suspicious. "Ah! And you're Sakamoto Hiroto!" Sora pointed out in shock, leaving the Synchro duelist to frown.

"What were you doing, following me to my home?" Hiroto asked, as the energetic duelist came out with a smile. "I was trying to follow Teacher to his home... but it looks like I ended up following you, believing that you were my teacher!" Sora giggled, as the Synchro duelist frowned. "Teacher? You mean... Yuya?" Hiroto asked.

"Yeah! I want him to be my teacher, so that he could teach me his entertainment skills and the nee summoning method!" Sora explained as Hiroto blinked. "New summoning method? You mean... Pendulum Summon? I don't think you would be able to do the summoning method even if you were to learn that." Hiroto replied with a frown.

"Huh? But why?" Sora asked in surprise and confusion. "In my duel with Sawatari, Yuya had to use his Timegazer Magician and his Stargazer Magician to make a Pendulum Summon. Needless to say, he needed the Pendulum Cards in orde to make the summon. If you don't have those kinds of cards, then you can't do the Pendulum Summon." Hiroto explained.

"Huh... I get it... That's a bit disappointing... But still! Teacher is an Entertainment Duelist! Rather than learning from the greedy and uncool school like LDS, I want to learn from someone fun like Teacher!" Sora exclaimed. "You want to bave fun in a duel, huh..." Hiroto whispered, before he smirked. He cleared his throat, before making his question.

"So, that would mean, you're trying to stalk him to his house in order to get some lessons from him, is that correct?" Hiroto asked. "Mm hm! If he won't teach me, then I just follow him so that he can!" Sora declared. That decision left the Synchro duelist to sweat drop as he sighed. "That's just... wrong..." Hiroto muttered.

"It's not for a bad thing! I just want to learn from Teacher, that's all!" Sora insisted, leaving Hiroto to sigh. "He has a name, Sora... It's Yuya. And to stalk him just for a small reason? I don't approve of that at all. But... if it's a lesson you want, how about we have a duel?" Hiroto offered, taking out his black Duel Disk.

"A duel?" Sora repeated in surprise. "Yeah. To be quite honest, I don't really approve someone stalking a friend of mine. But, if you want to learn something, then you should learn that something in a duel! There's a chance that you might find the answer that you're hoping to look for." Hiroto explained.

He set his Duel Disk on his left arm, placing his cards into his Duel Disk. At that moment, the blue blade appeared, as Hiroto was ready to duel. For Sora, he seemed reluctant, until he gave a mischievious smile. "Heh... Ha ha ha ha! Okay then! I accept your challenge, Hiroto! But don't expect me to go easy on you!" Sora exclaimed.

"Same here!" Hiroto smirked. At that, Sora set his yellow Duel Disk on his left arm, activating it, summoning a dark blue blade.

" **DUEL**!"

 **Hiroto LP 4000 x5**

 **VS**

 **Sora LP 4000 x5**

 **TURN 01**

"I'll start this off! My turn!" Hiroto declared. He checked the five cards in his hand, before making his choice. "I'll first start off by activating **Allure of Darkness**! This card lets me draw two cards, but as a price, I'll have to banish a Dark Type monster from my hand to the graveyard! If I don't, then my hand is sent to the graveyard!" Hiroto explained.

"Eh!? But that's a risky move!" Sora gasped in shock. "I'm willing to risk it! Draw!" Hiroto assured. He checked the two cards, with one having a Dark attribute. "I'll banish **Dark End Tricky Magician (1200/1200)** from my hand!" Hiroto declared as he put the card on his right pocket as he continued his turn with several moves.

"Next, I summon **Dark End Archer (1400/1200)** in attack mode!" Hiroto called. A dark archer appeared, preparing a bow in its hands to strike. "When Archer is summoned to the field, I get to pick a Level 2 or lower **Dark End** monster from my Deck and Special Summon it to the field! Come on out! Level 1! **Dark End Little Wolf (0300/0200)**!" Hiroto called.

The wolf from the duel with Sawatari appeared, growling at Sora. "A Level 1 Tuner Monster... and a Level 4 Dark End monster... Are you going to Synchro Summon?" Sora asked. "Not yet! I activate from my hand... **Call from the Dark Void**! I can only activate this card once I have two Dark Type monsters on the field!" Hiroto explained.

"When this card is activated, I get to choose a range of Levels that's 1 to 4 or 5 to 8 from one of my monsters... I choose Little Wolf, making a Level 1 to 4 monster! And if I declare that Level, I can Special Summon it either from my hand or Deck! So I choose to summon... **Dark End Lonely Child (0800/0800)** from my Deck!" Hiroto declared.

A frowning child appeared, glancing at Sora, who widened his eyes in surprise. "The total of their Levels is 8... Then that means...!" Sora gasped. "That's right! I tune my Level 4 Dark End Archer, Level 3 Dark End Lonely Child, and my Level 1 Tuner Monster, Dark End Little Wolf!" Hiroto declared, as the summoning began.

The wolf became rings, surrounding the archer and the child, scanning them as a powerful mosnter began to appear. _"Rise from the darkness, with vengeance in your heart! Eradicate all your enemies with the power of darkness! **Synchro Summon**! Come forth! Level 8! **Dark End Dragon (2600/2100)**!" _ Hiroto declared, summoning one of his ace monsters.

The summoning caused shockwaves as Sora held his ground. "Ngh... Whoa... There it is! A Synchro monster!" Sora pointed out in amazement. The dark dragon appeared, roaring as it floated in the air, flying besides its duelist master. "I'll set one card facedown and end my turn!" Hiroto declared as he set a card facedown.

 **Meanwhile...**

At an unknown room, there was an alarm sound, coming from the computers. "President! We have detected a powerful summoning type method in the city!" A male worker called. "Which is it?" The man with the glasses and the red scarf asked. As the workers typed, the summoning method name revealed itself, showing SYNCHRO.

"It's Synchro Summon, sir!" The female worker answered. The man blinked, before he remained calm. "I see... Is it Sakamoto Hiroto?" The man asked. "Yes, sir! He is currently in a middle of a duel with someone!" The male worker explained. "I see... Put the cameras on and see where the duel is occurring!" The man called.

At the order, the workers typed to find the camera of where the duel was taking place near. One camera was spotted as a video screen showed up, showing the duel between Sora and Hiroto. "Here it is! It's near his house, sir!" The female worker called. The man next to the president took a step back in surprise, noticing Dark End Dragon.

"That dragon... It's the same one he used against Sawatari!" The agent pointed out. The young president kept his eye on the Synchro duelist, looking interesred with the duelist. "..." He remained silent as the duel went on. _"There it is! A Synchro monster!"_ Sora's voice could be heard in the video as Hiroto ended his turn.

 **Back to the duel...**

 **TURN 02**

 **Sora LP 4000 x6**

"My turn! Draw!" Sora called. He looked at the card he drew, before he made his move. "First, I'll activate this! My Continuous Spell Card, **Toy Vendor**! When this card is activated, once per turn, I can discard a card, and draw a card! If that card is a **Fluffal** monster, I get to special summon it! If not, I discard it to the graveyard!" Sora explained.

"Toy Vendor?..." Hiroto repeated in confusion as the energetic duelist played it. "And I'll do it right now! I'll send... this one to the graveyard!" Sora declared. He had sent a Spell to the graveyard, which Hiroto didn't notice as his opponent drew. As Sora looked at the card, he grinned. "Here it is! Let's go! **Fluffal Leo (1600/1200)**!" Sora called.

At that, the toy vendor machine was activated, sending a toy ball up in the air, before summoning a playful lion looking monster with wings! Hiroto blinked, before he gave a blush. "That's... cute..." Hiroto whispered, before he sighed. "Isn't he? I'll also summon **Edge Imp Tomahawk (1800/0800)** in attack mode!" Sora called.

A devil saw looking monster appeared, glaring at Dark End Dragon. "Now... Once per turn, I can send one of my Edge Imp monsters from my hand to the graveyard, inflicting 800 points of damage to you! So! Bye-bye, **Edge Imp Frightfuloid (1300/1300)**! And say hello to 800 points of damage, Hiroto!" Sora called.

A blinding white light appeared, shocking Hiroto as he let out a pained grunt, forced to take some damage.

 **Hiroto LP 3200 x3**

"Ngh! I didn't see that one coming..." Hiroto admitted as he sat up. "Next... I'll set this card facedown and end my turn!" Sora declared as he set his card facedown, going to his End Phase.

 **TURN 03**

 **Hiroto LP 3200 x4**

"My turn! I draw!... I summon **Light End Wyvern (1800/1200)** in attack mode! I'll also activate my facedown card! **Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil**! When this Trap is activated, I can give one of my monsters a 300 boost of ATK and DEF! And I choose... my Dark End Dragon! Accept this gift, Dark End Dragon!" Hiroto called.

A spirit of the Phantom Knight merged with Dark End Dragon, giving it some power boost!

 **(Dark End Dragon ATK: 2600 to 2900 / DEF: 2100 to 2400)**

"Dark End Dragon is much stronger now!" Sora gasped. "That's right! And that's not all! I'll activate Dark End Dragon's special effect! By reducing its ATK and DEF by 500, it can automatically destroy one of your monsters! And I choose to send Edge Imp Tomahawk to the graveyard! **_Darkness Destruction_**!" Hiroto declared.

 **(Dark End Dragon ATK: 2900 to 2400 / DEF: 2400 to 1900)**

"Argh! My Tomahawk!?" Sora gasped as his Edge Imp monster was sent to the graveyard. "Battle! Dark End Dragon, attack Fluffal Leo! **_Darkness_** _**Breath Burst**_!" Hiroto yelled. The Synchro dragon of darkness shot its attack towards the playful lion looking monster, until the energetic Duelist revealed his facedown card.

"Like I'll let you! I activate my Trap! **Punch-in-the-Box!** " Sora yelled. A Trap was activated as Hiroto widened his eyes in shock. "What!?" Hiroto gasped. "When you have two or more monsters on the field, I can negate your dragon's attack, plus send your other monster from the field to the graveyard!" Sora explained.

"The only monster I have is... Light End Wyvern!" Hiroto replied in shock. "That's right! And when that monster is sent to the graveyard, the monster that had its attack negated will lose the same amount of ATK points of the monster that's been sent to the graveyard! Light End Wyvern had 1800 ATK points, right?" Sora asked.

That caused the Synchro duelist to widen his eyes as he realized what this meant. "Dark End Dragon will lose 1800 ATK points, making it a mere 600!" Hiroto breathed out. "Right you are! Get out of the game, Wyvern! And get your breath out of Leo's way, Dark End!" Sora teased with a grin.

At this moment, the Wyvern was grabbed by a punch box fist, and then it was slammed into Dark End Dragon! The dragon roared in pain as it was knocked away by the impact of the Trap. "No! Dark End Dragon!?" Hiroto gasped as he could only watch one of his ace monsters being punched down painfully, while losing some of its strength.

 **(Dark End Dragon ATK: 2400 to 600)**

"Argh... I'll set one card facedown and end my turn..." Hiroto grunted, as he ended his turn. He bit his lips, glancing at his wounded Dark End Dragon, who seemed to be growling in pain.

 **TURN 04**

 **Sora LP 4000 x2**

"My turn! I draw! Alright... I summon **Fluffal Bear (1200/0800)** in attack mode! Battle! I'll first attack your Dark End Dragon, with my Fluffal Bear! Take this!" Sora called playfully. "I won't let you destroy him! I activate my Trap! **Impenetrable Attack**!" Hiroto yelled, revealing his facedown Trap Card, much to Sora's surprise.

"When this Trap is activated, I can either take no damage for this Battle Phase, or I can choose one monster on my side of the field to negate its destruction! I'll use the effect to negate Dark End Dragon's destruction!" Hiroto declared. The energetic duelist widened his eyes in surprise, but smiled again.

"Even if Dark End Dragon can't be destroyed this turn, you still take damage from the attack! Go, Fluffal Bear!" Sora called. At the order, the fluffy looking bear slashed the dragon, causing it to roar in pain, also dealing some small shockwaves to Hiroto as his Life Points dropped down a bit. "Ngh!" Hiroto grunted.

 **Hiroto LP 2600 x2**

"Now, it's your turn, Fluffal Leo! Attack his Dark End Dragon once again! And furthermore, when Fluffal Leo attacks, he gains an additional 500 ATK points during the Battle Phase only!" Sora declared. While the lion lunged at the Synchro dragon of darkness, its power was boosted briefly as the attack was done, causing Dark End to roar in pain once again.

 **(Fluffal Leo ATK: 1600 to 2100)**

 **Hiroto LP 1100 x2**

"Argh..." Hiroto grunted once again as he held his ground. "Man... You're tough! I end my turn! And at this moment, Fluffal Leo's ATK returns to normal since the battle is over!" Sora declared, making it the Synchro duelist's turn once again.

 **(Fluffal Leo ATK: 2100 to 1600)**

 **TURN 05**

 **Hiroto LP 1100 x3**

"My turn! I draw!" Hiroto called, drawing his card. He glanced at it, before he played defense. "I'll switch Dark End Dragon in defense mode... Then, I'll summon **Dark End Soldier (1400/0800)** in attack mode! When he's summoned to the field, all non-Dark and Light Type monsters loses 300 ATK points!" Hiroto declared.

"What!? Ah! My monsters!" Sora gasped as both Leo and Bear started to grow tired, as they both slumped down with their powers decreasing due to the effect of darkness.

 **(Fluffal Bear ATK: 1200 to 900)**

 **(Fluffal Leo ATK: 1600 to 1300)**

"Battle! Dark End Soldier, attack Fluffal Leo!" Hiroto yelled. Using his blaster, the soldier of darkness jumped into the air, and used his blaster to blast the fluffy lion monster out of the game. "Huh!? My Leo! That's so cruel!" Sora pouted angrily as he flailed in annoyance, seeing his monster being destroyed easily.

 **Sora LP 3900 x1**

As only 100 Life Points decreased from Sora's Points, the Synchro duelist glanced at his hand, seeing that there was nothing else he could do as of now with these cards. "I'll end my turn... This is all I could do for now." Hiroto declared.

 **TURN 06**

 **Sora LP 3900 x2**

"Heh heh... Now that you destroyed one of my monsters... It's time for me to get serious! In a lesson or in a duel, I have to get serious, or I'll fail in both! Draw!" Sora called. He drew as he looked at it before he grinned. "Alright! Here it is! I activate the Spell Card, **Polymerization**!" Sora called, causing Hiroto to widen his eyes in shock.

"Polymerization!?... No... No, thst could only mean..." Hiroto breathed out in shock. He started to grow pale as the energetic duelist began to summon his new beast. "I fuse Fluffal Bear and **Edge Imp Sabres (1200/0800)** from my hand!" Sora declared as he prepared to make a Fusion Summon with his own Fusion Monster!

 _"Claws of the demon and fangs of the beast! Become one and reveal to us your new form!_ ** _Fusion Summon_** _! Come forth, horrifying beast that shreds all!_ _ **Frightfur Bear (2200/1800)**!" _ Sora declared. A fiendish looking bear appeared, with scissors on its stomach and scary looking eyes appearing inside its mouth!

It cackled loudly, facing off against Hiroto and his weakened Dark End Dragon. "Fusion... Summon? Out of all the summoning methods, why do you use this one?" Hiroto asked, still shocked as anger started to rose up on him, despite of him trying to hold it back. This made Sora confused as he blinked with concern.

"Um... Is there something wrong with Fusion? What's so bad about it?" Sora asked. Hiroto didn't answer back, but kept shaking as the Fusion duelist noticed. "Hiroto?... Hmph! Have it your way! I would attack your ace monster... but it wouldn't do much good for Frightfur Bear, so... Battle! Frightfur Bear! Attack Dark End Soldier!" Sora yelled.

At the order, the fiendish bear punched the soldier away, turning him into dust as it nearly knocked the Synchro duelist away as well, much to his startle and annoyance. "Ngh... Gah!" Hiroto yelped as he fell on his back on the ground.

 **Hiroto LP 300 x2**

"I then activate Frightfur Bear's effect! When it destroys a monster in battle, it can equip that monster to irself so thst it can gain the destroyed monster's ATK points! Dark End Soldier's ATK was 1400! So, in this case, Frightfur Bear gains 1400 points, making it a total of 3600 ATK points!" Sora explained with a cheeky smile.

"What!?" Hiroto gasped. He watched in horror to see his soldier being dragged by the fiendish bear, while eaten at the same time! He widened his eyes in shock to see his monster getting eaten while the fiendish Fusion Monster grew stronger and larger with the ATK Dark End Soldier has given it!

 **(Frightfur Bear ATK: 2200 to 3600)**

"I won't let you steal my monsters! I activate the Quick-Play Spell from my hand... **Mystical Space Typhoon**! I'll destroy the equipped Dark End Soldier, so that I can return your Bear's ATK back to normal! Lunch is over!" Hiroto snapped as his own monster was sent to the graveyard by his Spell Card.

 **(Frightfur Bear ATK: 3600 to 2200)**

"Eh!? No way!" Sora gasped, before he pointed. "Well... There's nothing I could for right now. I end my turn." Sora mumbled as Frightfur Bear grew impatient, having a tantrum since his meal was taken away from it.

 **TURN 07**

 **Hiroto LP 300 x2**

"My turn! I draw!" Hiroto snapped. He glared at Sora's Fusion Monster, before he closed his eyes, remembering the vision he had last night. It involved Fusion Monsters and Fusion Duelists, and with all the people screaming, and writhing in pain. The monsters kept attacking, and the duelists were laughing, enjoying the sight of people getting hurt.

 _"That monster... It reminds me of that nightmare... Those Fusion users... Laughing at the people getting hurt... Attacking with no mercy despite of the pleading... Like... Like a hunting game!"_ Hiroto thought as he glanced at his wounded Dark End Dragon. "Hey! You okay there, Hiroto?" Sora asked, as the Synchro duelist turned.

Before he could answer, he blinked a few times, before he looked around. He was in some kind of a void with his Duel Disk still on. "W-Where is this place?" Hiroto asked as he looked around. Suddenly, he spotted someone in front of him with his or her back's turned from him. "Huh? Who... Who are you?" Hiroto asked as he attempted to reach that person.

The person turned, revealing himself to be a boy of his age, but younger. But what surprised Hiroto more, was that his face looked just like his face! He had blue eyes, and black hair, but with blue bangs on the edge. He looked lonely or innocent, as his clothes seemed a bit ripped, like he was in some sort of a battle... A very tough battle, that is.

"..." The boy remained silent, but gave a small smile to Hiroto. He then began to walk away from the Synchro duelist, before Hiroto tried to call for him. "Wait! I said wait! Come back! Stop!" Hiroto pleaded as he tried to run for the boy, only for him to get himself back to reality, with Sora calling for him. "Hey! Are you really okay, Hiroto?" Sora called loudly.

"I... I'm fine! I'm just getting a creepy feeling from your Fusion Monster, that's all!" Hiroto lied. Sora chuckled at that, before turning to his Frightfur Bear. "Well, Bear does look scary at the moment, thanks to the combined forces of Edge Imp Sabres! So! How are you planning to turn the outcome around in this duel?" Sora asked, curious.

He gritted his teeth, before he turned to his weakened Dark End Dragon. "With this! It's time to put you back in action, Dark End Dragon... Because I activate the Spell Card, **Card of Sanctity**! This card allows us to draw cards until we hold six cards in our hands!" Hiroto explained. With that said, both duelists drew until they both had six cards.

"I now activate the Spell... **Dark End Vengeance**! When this Spell is activated, I can remove up to three Dark End monsters from my Graveyard! Then, I get to choose a monster! That monster will gain ATK points equal to the total number of ATK points that was removed from play!" Hiroto explained. "What!? No way!" Sora replied in shock.

"However, during the End Phase, I have to mill up to 10 cards from the top of my Deck!" Hiroto added. That shocked the Fusion duelist, seeing that his opponent was taking such a high risk. "Eh!? But if you destroy your Deck like that, won't some of your best cards be sent to the Graveyard as well!?" Sora gasped as the Synchro duelist narrowed his eyes.

"A good move requires a high risk! And I'm betting that I will win in this turn! Just you wait and see!" Hiroto assured. "In this turn? That's still such a high risk..." Sora muttered, feeling concerned for his opponent's risk.

"I'll remove **Dark End Archer** , **Dark End Little Wolf** , and **Dark End Lonely Child** from my Graveyard! Their total ATK points are 2200! So my Dark End Dragon gains 2200 ATK points, making it a total of 2800!" Hiroto growled. As he said that, three glowing balls of purple light appeared as they all gave a power boost to Dark End Dragon.

 **(Dark End Dragon ATK: 600 to 2800)**

"2800 ATK points!? It's even higher than Frightfur Bear!" Sora pointed out in shock. "That's not all! I activate my Spell, **Foolish Burial**! With this card, I'll send my **Dark End Chidori Beast (2500/1500)** from my Deck to the Graveyard!" Hiroto declared as he sent one of his Light monsters to the graveyard.

"Why do that? Is there a reason of some sort?" Sora asked. "Oh, there is a reason... Because I get to do this! By banishing a Light monster, like Light End Wyvern, and a Dark monster, like Chidori Beast, I can summon one of my most dangerous warriors into battle!" Hiroto declared. "Most dangerous warrior!?" Sora stuttered in shock.

 _"With your power of light, and your anger of darkness... Slay all those that attempts to resist you! Descend now! Level 8! **Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning (3000/2500)**!" _ Hiroto chanted, as he summoned his dangerous warrior to the field. A large knight appeared, glaring at Frightfur Bear, much to Sora's surprise.

"Whoa... That's a forbidden monster card... How...?" Sora breathed out in shock, allowing Hiroto to continue his move. "Battle! First off, I'll attack your Frightfur Bear with my Black Luster Soldier! Strike it down, Black Luster Soldier! **_Double-Destruction Slash of Creation_!" ** Hiroto yelled, pointing at the fiendish bear.

The swordsman slashed the fiendish bear with multiple sword slash attacks, as the Fusion monster roared in pain. "Ah! My Frightfur Bear! Argh! I activate my Quick-Play Spell Card from my hand, **De-Fusion**! I can send Frightfur Bear from the field to the Extra Deck and summon the two monsters that I used for Fusion Materials!" Sora declared.

At this, Frightfur Bear separated, forming back into the two monsters from before: **Fluffal Bear** and **Edge Imp Sabres**! Both were in Defense Mode to protect Sora's Life Points. "Now... Black Luster Soldier attacks Edge Imp Sabres!" Hiroto yelled. At the order, multiple swords slashed the fiendish blades apart, destroying it in the process.

"I activate Black Luster Soldier's ability! When it destroys a monster in battle, it can attack once more!" Hiroto declared. "What!? Again!?" Sora breathed out in shock. Once again, the soldier slashed his opponent, this time at Fluffal Bear. The fluffy bear monster growled in pain before it vanished, leaving the Fusion duelist wide open for another attack.

"Ah!? Now I'm left wide open!" Sora gasped. "This is it! Dark End Dragon! Attack Sora directly! _**Darkness Breath Burst**_!" Hiroto declared. At that, the Synchro dragon of darkness flew up into the air, preparing to land a direct attack. All Sora could do was watch as Dark End Dragon shot a dark energy burst towards him as he was sent flying in the air!

"AHHH!" Sora yelled as he was sent flying to the ground, as his feet skidded to a stop, preventing any injuries.

 **Sora LP 1100 x5**

"Heh heh heh... That was a huge amount of damage you gave me, but... You do realize I still have Life Points left, right? You said you would settle this in this turn, but it doesn't feel like the duel is over just yet!" Sora chuckled. "No... It's over alright, once I activate this! My **Dark End Catapult's (1300/2100)** special ability!" Hiroto declared.

He revealed a Dark End monster card from his hand, activating it from his hand. "By discarding this card from my hand to the graveyard, I can pay half of my Life Points and choose one of my Dark End monsters to be targeted by this effect! I choose my **Dark End Dragon**!" Hiroto declared as he turned to his dark Synchro dragon.

 **Hiroto LP 150 x3**

"Once I do that, the chosen monster will have the ability to attack once more! But, at the cost, it an only attack with half of its original ATK points!" Hiroto declared. "Another attack!? But Dark End's original ATK was 2600, half of it being 1300..." Sora pointed out, as Hiroto smiled. "That will leave my dragon with just 1500 ATK points!" Hiroto finished.

 **(Dark End Dragon ATK: 2800 to 1500)**

At the ATK, Sora began to back away, knowing what this meant. "Dark End Dragon... has 1500 ATK points!? I'm only left with 1100 Life Points! If I take this attack, then I...!" Sora sputtered, leaving the Synchro duelist to finish the words fo him. "Yeah... I win." Hiroto declared. He turned to his Synchro dragon, preparing to attack once more.

"One more time, Dark End Dragon! Use your power of darkness to eliminate your enemy! _**Darkness Breath Burst**_!" Hiroto yelled. At the order, the Synchro dragon of darkness once again shot its dark powers at the Fusion duelist. "Whoa... That's... amazing..." Sora breathed out before he took the attack. "GAAAAHHH!"

 **Sora LP 0 x5**

 **WIN: Hiroto**

The duel was over, leaving in the Synchro duelist's victory. Sora was lying on his back, groaning in defeat. Hiroto walked over to the defeated duelist with a small smile on his face. "Hey, you okay?" Hiroto asked. At the question, the Fusion duelist jumped up to his feet, before he let out a huge grin. "Yeah! No need to worry over it!" Sora assured brightly.

"How could you be so energetic even when you lose the duel?" Hiroto mumbled, before he shook his head. "Anyways, I hope this duel taught you at least something..." Hiroto grunted, causing the Fusion Duelist to think. "A lesson? You mean, like not to underestimate your opponent even when it looks like you're in an advantage, right?" Sora asked.

"Something like that... But not quite, really." Hiroto answered with a small smile. "What!? Oh, come on! If I could only learn half of what is right with a duel with you... Then maybe, I could get the other half of the answer from dueling with Teacher!" Sora declared, much to the Synchro duelist's surprise. "The other half?" Hiroto repeated.

"Yeah! In our duel, I know that I was able to get half of the answer... The answer to whether I should be taught by someone or it's something that I should teach myself! But, if I were to duel Teacher, I'm sure I will get the complete answer for my lesson!" Sora assured brightly, much to Hiroto's surprise. "The answer to teach?" Hiroto whispered.

Before he could ask anymore, the Fusion duelist was on his way out of his home route, as he waved to the Synchro duelist. "Thanks for the duel, Hiroto! Let's do it again someday! And that day, I will go all out!" Sora assured. "Huh? Uh... Sure..." Hiroto muttered, before he gave a deep sigh. As he opened his eyes again, Sora was gone.

"That was... a bit awkward..." Hiroto admitted. He then looked at his Dark End Dragon card, inspecting it once more. "During the duel, I saw it again... The nightmare that I keep getting... The reason why I hated Fusions..." Hiroto whispered. He but his lips, as he looked up at the night sky. "And now... That guy... That guy comes into the picture." Hiroto continued.

 _"That guy... Who was he? His face... It looked just like mine! Is he... another part of me? Is he connected to the nightmares that I have been having about? What... What could this mean? Why do I always get aggravated when I see Fusions... Just like when Sora summoned his Fusion Monster?"_ Hiroto thought as he grew more stressed out.

He shook his head, before walking back to the route to his home. " _Thinking about it won't help right now... Maybe tomorrow, or on another day... I might find the answer..."_ Hiroto assured to himself. He continued his walk back home, not noticing the security cameras still scanning him.

 **Back to the control room...**

"That was... some duel, President." The agent replied in shock. He and the president had watched the whole duel, and on how Hiroto was able to counter Sora's attacks and strategies with his Dark End Dragon. "Yes... Yes, it was." The young president agreed. "Sir, do you believe, he could be one of the possible Lancers members for the Maiami Championships?" The agent asked.

"That will be decided if we see Sakamoto Hiroto's true powers. I believe that even in that duel, he's still hiding something in his skills. We'll keep an eye out for him and for Sakaki Yuya. In the meantime, we shall just wait... Wait for both of their full potential to come out to our own eyes." The young president decided.

"Yes, sir!" The agent agreed with a small bow. As the young president looked back at the camera screen where Hiroto was, he narrowed his eyes. "Sakamoto... Hiroto..." The president whispered once again. He gave a hidden smile, narrowing his eyes. "I wonder how far your potential will go in the future..." The young president chuckled.

 **Hiroto's DM Stats:**

 **Wins/Losses: 2/0**

 **Next duels:**

 **Duel 05: Yaiba VS Hiroto! A Synchro Duel! Pt. 1**

 **Duel 06: Yaiba VS Hiroto! A Synchro Duel! Pt. 2**

 **Duel 07: Yaiba VS Hiroto! A Synchro Duel! Pt. 3**

 **Duel 08: Yaiba VS Hiroto! A Synchro Duel! Pt. 4**

 **Duel 09: Masumi VS Hiroto! A Duel in Stake!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Sora: Hey, teacher! When is our first lesson in your Pendulum Summon class? Come on! Teach me!

Yuya: I already told you! I have nothing to teach you because I don't feel like teaching you!

Hiroto: This is going to leave a mark in this school... Eh? Who are you? Are you from LDS?

Yaiba: That's right! You're Sakamoto Hiroto, right? The Synchro duelist with the two Synchro dragons?

Hiroto: Yeah, that's me. But for you to come from LDS, you're here to duel me, are you?

Yaiba: Wise thinking! I challenge you here right now! It's time to see which one of us is much better with Synchro Summon!

 **OC Cards:**

 **Dark End Lonely Child / DARK / Fairy / LV 3 / ATK: 0800 DEF: 0800 / Effect:** _This monster cannot be destroyed by a non-Dark or Light monster in battle. If this monster is destroyed by a card effect, you gain 500 Life Points._

 **Dark End Archer / DARK / Warrior / LV 4 / ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200 / Effect:** _When this card is Summoned, you can pick a Level 2 or lower monster **Dark End** from your Deck and Special Summon it to your side of the field._

 **Dark End Tricky Magician / DARK / Spellcaster / LV 3 / ATK: 1200 DEF: 1200 / Effect:** _When this card is in the Graveyard, you can activate this effect. If a **Dark End** monster were to be destroyed by a card effect or by battle, banish this card instead._

 **Call from the Dark Void / Spell: Normal:** _You can only activate this card if you have two or more Dark Type monsters on your side of the field. Declare a Level of the range of 1 to 4 or 5 to 8 from one of your monsters and you can Special Summon that monster that has the same Level of the monster you declared from your Deck_

 **Dark End Vengeance / Spell: Normal:** _When this card is activated, you can remove up to three Dark Type monsters from your Graveyard. In addition, you can add the total ATK of your removed Dark Type monsters to one of your monsters on the field. However, in the End Phase, you must mill up to 10 cards from your Deck._

 **Dark End Catapult / DARK / Machine / LV 5 / ATK: 1300 DEF: 2100 / Effect:** _You can discard this card to the Graveyard, and pay half of your Life Points to activate this card's effect. During the Battle Phase, You can choose one **Dark End** monster. That monster will be allowed to attack once more, but with only half of its ATK until the End Phase._


	5. Yaiba VS Hiroto! A Synchro Duel! Pt 1

**Duel 05: Yaiba VS Hiroto! A Synchro Duel! Pt. 1**

 **Hiroto's POV**

 _Last night was pretty much a shock to me. Not only I was dueling with Sora, but I hsd to reveal the reasons for my hatred on Fusion users and Fusion Monsters. The nightmares I've been having about them, was particularly mostly the reason why my hatred over Fusion had grown. But, that was something I didn't reveal to Sora._

 _The second thing was during the duel, I saw someone... Someone that looked just like me, but younger! He looked kind of beat up, with his face looking lonely and innocent. I don't know who it was, only to know that there was someone who looked just like me. For the results of the duel, I was the winner of that duel, which made me pretty tired._

 _All I want to know was now... Who was that boy? I assured to myself that I would find the answers tomorrow... But will I?_

 **End POV**

The alarm went off as the Synchro duelist hit the alarm, turning it off. It was 6:30 AM. "Ugh... Now that was a nice sleep..." Hiroto yawned as he stretched his arms in the air. He had his white shirt on with his black shorts as pajamas. He washed his face and cleaned himself up before he changed into his usual outfit, with his school uniform.

"Another day at school... What a bore..." Hiroto muttered as he wore his pendulum around his neck. He took his black schoolbag, before putting his black Duel Disk tablet inside. He put his Deck inside the Disk in case if someone had stolen his cards while he wasn't watching. "Yesterday was... completely wild..." Hiroto admitted with a frown.

He got out of the house and walked out, before he recalled the two duels he had yesterday. One was when he fought against Sawatari with Yuya at his side. And the second duel was when he challenged Sora to a duel to prevent him from stalking Yuya anymore. "Those two duels... They got me completely riled up..." Hiroto whispered.

He took out his two cards, Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon. "You two... You're not going to give me an explanation on what's going on with me, huh? You two and my pendulum glowed before my duel with Sawatari... And by chance, Sora came to me instead of going to Yuya..." Hiroto inquired, feeling suspicious.

As he asked, silence became his answer as he sweat dropped. "Then again... I don't get why I'm surprised... Since I'm only talking to my ace monsters..." Hiroto grumbled, until he heard a voice. **"Just because we're your ace monsters... does not mean you can treat us like some any kinds of cards."** A graceful, female voice scolded.

That stopped the Synchro duelist as he widened his eyes, before looking around. "What... Who's there?!" Hiroto yelped as he looked around carefully. **"We're in your hand, kid. The two cards you're holding... That's us."** This time, a tough male voice talked, reminding Hiroto of where to look at, much to his surprise.

His two Synchro monster cards were glowing, as they glowed brightly enough to blind the Synchro duelist. "Gah!" Hiroto yelped as he covered his eyes. As the light vanished, Hiroto slowly opened his eyes to see that he was still standing on the same road, but there was something or someone besides him... And not just one, but two!

Hiroto slowly turned to see two transparent figures of Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon, right in front of him! "Ah... Ah... No way..." Hiroto stuttered, as he gaped at his two ace monsters, looking right at him! **"Yes way, Hiroto. What you're seeing is real."** The same, tough voice assured, leaving Hiroto to blink in shock.

"Are you the two... that's been talking to me right now?" Hiroto asked. **"That is correct, Hiroto. Who else would be speaking to you out of nowhere?"** The same, female voice asked. The female voice came from Light End Dragon, while the male voice came from Dark End Dragon, as the Synchro duelist frowned in confusion and curiosity.

"Dark End... Light End... But... But how?" Hiroto asked again as Light End Dragon lowered her head to Hiroto's level. **"You have the ability, of course... The ability to speak to us Duel Monsters. Of course, we're not surprised since this is the first time you hear us talking to you."** Light End Dragon explained at the dazed Synchro duelist.

"This isn't a dream... This is all real... Mm... Heh." Hiroto stuttered, before he let out a chuckle. **"What's so funny, kid?"** Dark End Dragon asked seriously, feeling a bit insulted all of a sudden. "Ha ha ha... Sorry... It's not you two... It's about me. Me having the ability to speak to you two, but I never realized it at all..." Hiroto chuckled.

 **"I see... I do admit that it's also funny to see that you discovered your ability for the first time."** Light End Dragon growled, which seemed to be more like a chuckle. **"Still... It would've saved us the trouble if you were able to hear us during your two duels with that LDS idiot and that energetic Fusion duelist."** Dark End Dragon muttered.

"Sorry... I mean to hear you two speak to me in spirit for the first time... It kind of shaken me a little..." Hiroto apologized as Light End Dragon looked like she was smiling. **"There is no need to worry. Besides, I believe you need to go somewhere?"** Light End Dragon asked with a knowing look. At the question, Hiroto widened his eyes.

"Ah... My boring school... Tch... You just had to remind there, did you, Light End?" Hiroto groaned as the dragon of light gave him an apologetic look. **"I'm sorry... But it seemed like we were delaying you, so I thought I would remind you."** Light End Dragon explained. Dark End Dragon let out a small chuckle at that.

 **"So! Get a move on, kid? Or your master... eh, teacher might scold you for being absent or being a tardy human right now!"** Dark End Dragon teased. "It's teacher, Dark End... And besides, I've never been late to anything in my entire life! Not even in school or in appointments!" Hiroto corrected with a frown and a huff.

 **"We understand that... But the more you waste time talking to us right now... Te more time you're wasting to get to school, right?"** Light End Dragon asked gracefully. That caused the Synchro duelist to sweat drop as he slumped down. "Why are you always correct as of now?" Hiroto mumbled, much to Light End's amusement.

 **"I'm afraid that's how I can be, Hiroto."** Light End Dragon chuckled in amusement, much to the Synchro duelist's embarrassment.

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Opening 1: Believe X Believe (English Subbed))**

(Pictures of Yuya reveals themselves, with different colors)

 _ **Believe X Believe Be-Be-Be-lieve Buddies!**_

(Two colors show two of Yuya's shadows while the other two shows Hiroto's)

 ** _Believe X Believe_**

(The Japanese opening title reveals itself; with two pendulums swinging across each other)

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

(Yuzu and Gongenzaka's picture reveals themselves)

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

(Yoko, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi and Shuzo's pictures replace Yuzu and Gongenzaka's)

 ** _(YOU)! The strongest_ Card _ain't winnin' or losin'_**

(Yuya prepares to duel with his Duel Disk; he summons Performapal Hip Hippo)

 ** _(YOU)! At_ FULLSPEED _, my heart's a poundin' -_ On the game**

(Yuya rides on his hippo, like he was in an Action Duel)

 ** _Dan Dan Dan Dan_ Done! Done! Done! Done!**

(Performapal Whip Snake, Sword Fish, Skeeter Skimmer appears)

 ** _Dan Dan Dan Dan_ Done! Done! Done! Done!**

(Performapal Turn Toad, Cheermole, and Kaleidoscorp appears)

 ** _Swing, ma-ma-mah_ mind!**

(Yuya's pendant glows as he prepares to Pendulum Summon)

(Hiroto's pendant glows with Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon besides him)

 ** _The Pendulum of Souls, The Ultimate Confusion_**

(A Pendulum Summon occurs, with Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician in the Pendulum Scale)

(Three monsters come out of the portal)

 ** _Impulses - Got it, got it_**

 ** _The game's so intense, it's a serious revolution_**

(Sawatari appears sneering while holding two cards)

(Reiji appears, adjusting his glasses)

(Hiroto blinks, with his pendant and his cards glowing)

(Yuya and Hiroto's monsters appear together)

 ** _(Just breakin' the wall...)_**

 ** _(Just breakin' the wall...)_**

(Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appears along with Hiroto's two dragons; Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon)

(Yuya lands on his dragon, Hiroto floats with his two dragons)

 ** _Ride on now_**

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

 ** _Everybody's goin' ta break down that wall_**

(Yuya rides on Odd-Eyes, as Hiroto flies with his two dragons, along with the dragon he rides on)

(Hippo Carnival and Scapegoat has been activated)

 ** _You're gonna beat, it beat_**

 ** _Let's race towards an infinite future without hesitatin'_**

(Scapegoat Token cheers for Hiroto as the Hippo Tokens blows kisses towards Yuya)

 ** _Make it, Make it, Show your courage_ (Break it now)**

(Yuzu and Gongenzaka offer hands together)

 ** _Step ahead! Let's take a step forward (Do it now)_**

(Sora, Futoshi, Tatsuya, and Ayu jumps up together)

 ** _Here comes the fun part!_ So, _everyone,_ be a Believer!**

(Yuya and Odd-Eyes run on a rainbow, with Hiroto, Light End Dragon, Dark End Dragon, and another dragon flying together)

 ** _Believe X Be-Be-Be-Believe Buddies!_**

(Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzo, Sora, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi's pictures appear)

(Yuya and Hiroto leads their friends in front of You Show Duel School)

 ** _[Opening Ends]_**

"I still can't believe I'm able to talk to Duel Monster spirits..." Hiroto mumbled to himself. **"You might as well get used to it, Hiro-kun. You might as well hear the rest of your Duel Monster Cards speak to you."** Dark End Dragon teased, much to the Synchro duelist's annoyance. "Who said you can call me Hiro-kun, Dark End?" Hiroto asked dangerously.

That made the Synchro dragon of darkness shut up as Light End Dragon sighed, not impressed with her male counterpart. Just as Hiroto kept walking, he heard familiar voices right behind him. "Oh? So that boy, Sora-kun is at your house right now?" Yuzu's voice asked someone as a sigh came from someone familiar.

"Yeah. I don't know where he found out about it... but he tracked me down all the way to my house." Yuya's voice answered. That caused the Synchro duelist to turn and see Yuya and Yuzu coming to his way. "Yuya? And Yuzu?" Hiroto replied in surprise. That stopped the two in their tracks as they were both surprised to see their new friend ahead of them.

"Ah! Hiroto!?" Yuya yelped in surprise. "Are you going the same way as we are?" Yuzu asked, still surprised to see the Synchro duelist. Hiroto gave a scoff, not impressed with their words and reactions. "Yeah... I'm in your school, remember? Same class?" Hiroto reminded with a not impressed look on his face.

"Ah ha ha... Sorry... We didn't remember you in our class, so yeah..." Yuya apologized. "That's cold, you know that? For a Synchro duelist to help the Pendulum and Entertainment duelist, do you have the right to say something insulting like that?" Hiroto scolded, leaving the Entertainment Duelist to apologize. "Sorry..." Yuya apologized again.

"No matter... You two were talking about Shiun'in Sora?" Hiroto asked, as Yuya sadly nodded. "Yeah... Like I said before, he tracked me down to my house... I just don't know how he did it..." Yuya replied. Just as he was about to continue, a familiar, cheerful voice called for the Entertainment Duelist. "Teacher!" Sora's voice called.

"Saying stuff like that... Eh!?" Yuya started, before he gave a yelp as he quickly turned to see the Fusion duelist following him! "Ah! When did you get here-!?" Yuya snapped as Sora let out an enthusiastic smile. Sora laughed a little, before he blinked, noticing Hiroto with his 'teacher' and Yuzu. "Ah! Hey, Hiroto!" Sora called.

Hiroto gave a small wave as Yuzu blinked. "Huh? Do you two... know each other? I mean, besides the part when he saved us from Sawatari..." Yuzu started, only for Hiroto to blink. "Yeah... We had a duel last night with me ending it as the winner." Hiroto explained, as Sora pouted at that. "Hey! That was just luck!" Sora complained, as he flailed his arms.

"Whatever..." Hiroto grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head. Before Sora could complain anymore, Yuya turned to the persistent duelist angrily, annoyed that he was following him to school now! "Anyways, besides that, what are you following me for!?" Yuya snapped, as Sora gave an answer with a smirk.

"Because I'm your apprentice, teacher! Anywhere you go teacher, I follow!" Sora answere cheerfully, much to Hiroto's surprise. "Eh? Did you really accept him as your student, Yuya?" Hiroto asked. "No... No way! I keep telling him I don't remember ever making him my apprentice!" Yuya complained until the Fusion duelist cut him in.

"Come on already! Make me your apprentice! I got the jitters watching you and Hiroto duel, teacher! Pendulum Summoning is amazing, I've never seen anything like it!" Sora explained, as he attempted to convince the Entertainment Duelist, despite of Yuya still going against the apprentice and teacher idea.

Thinking about the summoning method, Sora turned, remembering the time when the Pendulum Summoning had occurred. "I'd like to be able to do that, too..." Sora whispered happily, until Yuya gave him a reminder about the summoning method. "Well, you can't do it without having Pendulum Cards first." Yuya reminded sternly.

"Is that so? No Pendulum Cards means no Pendulum Summon?" Hiroto asked Yuzu. "Mm hm... That's what Yuya says..." Yuzu answered. At the reminder, this made the Fusion duelist even more desperate to learn from the Entertainment Duelist. "Then show it to me again! Show me! Show me! Show me!" Sora pleaded desperately.

Seeing that nothing was convincing the Entertainment Duelist, Sora then turned to both Yuzu and Hiroto. "Can you ask him to do it for me, nee-chan? Hiroto?" Sora requested. That startled the two as Yuzu asked, confsued. "Why should we do it?" Yuzu asked. "You're the one that wants to learn Pendulum Summon, and only Yuya can do it!" Hiroto reminded.

"Well... It's because teacher might do it if his girlfriend asks him to! And you're his friend, Hiroto, so maybe you can talk him out of it?" Sora answered. "His girlfriend?" Yuzu repeated in surprise with a blush. "A friend? We only met yesterday, Sora..." Hiroto grumbled. That made Sora confused as he blinked at the three duelists.

"Huh? Did I get it wrong between the three of you?" Sora asked. "YOU DID!" Yuzu, Hiroto, and Yuya cried out together. With Yuzu blushing and Hiroto unimpressed, Yuya said his words, pointing at the two. "Why would I be with a crude, strong girl like her as my girlfriend!? And like Hiroto said, we just met yesterday!" Yuya snapped.

Hiroto blinked in startle, while Yuzu grew furious at the name her childhood friend called her.

 **SMACK!**

A paper fan slapped Yuya's left cheek as Yuzu furiously walked away with the fan in her hand, leaving the three boys to sweat drop with Yuya flinching. "Why did he have to say it luke that! Who does he think I am!?" Yuzu snapped angrily as she left, still flushed red. Hiroto face palmed, before looking down at the wincing Yuya.

"That was... too much, Yuya." Hiroto grumbled as he walked off, following Yuzu to school. For Sora, he sweat dropped, before turning to the wincing Entertainment Duelist. "Teacher, are you okay?" Sora asked to which Yuya didn't... or couldn't answer.

 **Later...**

It was NOT a pleasant day for Yuya. First, he was okay with Sora cheering him and Hiroto on their soccer game practice in the physcial education class. "HEY! Teacher! Hiroto!" Sora cheered, as he jumped up, while waving his orange pom-poms in the air. "S-Sora?!" Hiroto yelped in surprise, before he turned his focus back into the game.

The second time was during lunch. Both Yuya and Yuzu invited the Synchro duelist to join them for lunch. As he joined the two students of You Show, they were about to eat, until Sora popped out again! "Teacher!" Sora exclaimed. "Eh!?" "HUH!?" "Sora!?" Yuzu, Yuya, and Hiroto gasped together, startled at the sudden appearance.

The third was during class! Somehow, Sora was able to sneak inside Yuya, Yuzu, and Hiroto's classroom as he hid under Yuya's desk. When the time was right, the Fusion duelist startled the Entertainment Duelist by yelling his name out loud. "Teacher!" Sora cried out again. "AHH!" Yuya yelped, shocked to see the Fusion duelist once again.

At that point, the teacher discovered Sora and had to chase him out, until he lost track of the Fusion duelist. With that said, Yuya started to get a headache of this. So with that done, the Entertainment Duelist asked if he could jead to the restroom, which he was allowed to go. But just as he left the room, both Hiroto and Yuzu looked at each other nervously.

"You don't think Sora would..." Hiroto whispered to her in question. "I think he might..." Yuzu whispered back in agreement. With that said, only two minutes passed, until...

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Yuya's voice was heard from the whole school! "I thought so..." Hiroto groaned, face palming, leaving the childhood friend of Yuya to giggle nervously as they had both realizd Sora had followed Yuya to the bathroom as well, despite of being chased out by their annoyed teacher.

 **Later...**

School was over as the three duelists were walking their ways back home. "Hey Yuya, how long are you going to keep looking down like that?" Yuzu asked. The Synchro duelist gave a glance to see the Entertainment Duelist sighing, looking down at the ground, while walking all the way. "But..." Yuya started, until Yuzu began to encourage him.

"Don't go bringing that gloomy expression to our Duel School! Things are rough enough as it is over there!" Yuzu sighed. "Rough as it is?" Hiroto repeated in question. The girl smiled nervously at the Synchro duelist before she turned back to her childhood friend. "And besides, isn't being a fun and bright entertainer your motto?" Yuzu added.

As the Synchro duelist watched, the words seemed to have rose Yuya up as he gave a small smile. "I see... Yeah, you're right." Yuya sighed, before he smiled even bigger. "Alright! It's time for me to switch gears and go into overdrive then!" Yuya declared. "Yeah! That's more like it!" Yuzu giggled.

At the sight of the Entertainment Duelist getting his spirit back, Hiroto smiled, before a beeping noise interrupted the reawakened energy from Yuya. Hiroto blinked, before he took out his Duel Disk tablet, realizing that it was his Disk making the noise. "Hiroto?" Yuya called in question. Yuzu turned as well, startled by the sudden message.

The Synchro duelist tapped the message open, which was revealed to be a voice message. _"Hey. If you're getting this message, then come to the LDS Center Court. Because... I want to challenge you to a duel! Your duel with Sawatari made me determined to see how strong you are! I'll be waiting for you at 4:00 PM!"_ The message explained.

The message had ended there, with the Synchro duelist narrowing his eyes. "LDS Center Court, huh?" Hiroto repeated with narrowed eyes. "Hold on! What if it's Sawatari attempting to land a sneak attack on you again?" Yuzu reminded frantically. The Synchro duelist blinked, before making a reminder.

"This speaker had a much different voice than Sawatari. And besides, the message said his name. So it has to be someone else from LDS. He must've saw the Battle Royale Duel between me, Sawatari, and Yuya." Hiroto explained as Yuya frowned. "So, what are you going to do then, Hiroto?" Yuya asked in curiosity.

"It's obvious, isn't it? I'll be heading to the Center Court right now. Whether it's a trap or not, I don't back out of a challenge." Hiroto answered with Yuzu frowning. "Alright... But, I'll go with you!" Yuzu requested. The sudden declaration shocked the two boys as Yuya was surprised at his childhood friend.

"Eh? Why?" Yuya asked. "If that someone in LDS associated with Sawatari, I can't forgive that someone for being with him! Besides, Hiroto... If you want to become a member of You Show, I also at least need to know what your Deck is about! I may have seen your Synchro Monsters... But I didn't see your full potential of your Deck." Yuzu explained.

"What are you saying? Are you saying my Deck is no good because you didn't feel any potential from it?" Hiroto asked, insulted by the explanation. "N-No! That's not what I'm..." Yuzu started, only for the Synchro duelist to sigh. "Whatever... I'm going alone. You two should be at your own Duel School..." Hiroto sighed as he walked off.

"Wait! Hiroto!" Yuzu cried as she ran sfter the Synchro duelist. Once the two were out of sight, the Entertainment Duelist sweat dropped, seeing how his childhood friend was persistent with others. "Huh... I guess... I'm heading to You Show Duel School by myself then." Yuya grumbled, disappointed by the outcome.

 **Meanwhile, at the LDS Center Court...**

At 4:30, the Synchro duelist had his black Duel Disk attached to his left arm as he walked into the Center Court, the place where he had helped Yuya in his duel with Sawatari. Ahead of him was a duelist, who seemed to be the one that gave him the voice message. He had a kendo stick sword behind him with an orange Duel Disk.

He had brown hair, that seemed to be long and spiky. Hiroto narrowed his eyes as he inspected his opponent. "So, I take it you're the one who sent that voice message?" Hiroto asked as the duelist smirked. "Yeah, that's right! You're Sakamoto Hiroto, right? I'm Tōdo Yaiba! One of the students from the Synchro course!" Yaiba explained.

The mention of the Synchro summoning type method left the Synchro duelist suspicious as he let out a small smile. "Synchro?... I see... So we're making this a Synchro duel?" Hiroto asked. "That's right! I saw the way you dueled against Sawatari! Especially with your Synchro Summons! Let's see who is the better duelist to use Synchro Summons!" Yaiba declared.

"Very well, then. Let's begin!" Hiroto declared. At the same time, Yuzu ran out, into the audience seats. "Huff... Huff... Hiroto... He's starting the duel right now?" Yuzu asked herself as she ran to the bottom row and into the first seat she found. Yaiba activated his Cuel Disk, showing the green blade, while Hiroto showed the blue blade.

"Alright... Let's start! Action Field, on! **Field Spell: Sword's Cemetery**!" Yaiba called. The Solid Vision was activated, creating an Action Field for the Action Duel. Hiroto looked around as a gloomy field appeared. Surrounding the two duelists seemed to be a cemetery, filled with old or dead swords! "Sword's Cemetery..." Hiroto whispered.

Yuzu was in awe to see the Action Field, but frowned on how the field looked. "This is..." Yuzu whispered before she turned her attention back to the start of the Action Duel.

Yaiba - **"Duelists locked in battle!"**

Hiroto - **"Kicking in the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"**

Yaiba - **"They storm through this field!"**

Hiroto - **"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling!"**

Both - **"Action..."**

" **DUEL**!"

 **Hiroto LP 4000 x5**

 **VS**

 **Yaiba LP 4000 x5**

 **TURN 01**

The Action Cards had spread apart across the Action Field, all hidden somewhere as the duel began. "I'll start things off! First... I activate the Spell Card, **Cards from the Sky**! With this card, I can remove one Light and Fairy Type monster from my hand, so that I can draw two cards to my hand from my Deck!" Hiroto explained.

He picked a familiar card from his hand, revealing it to his opponent. "And I choose... My **Light End Angel (1500/1000)**!" Hiroto declared, as he placed the card in his pocket before he drew his two cards. With the cards he drew, Hiroto narrowed his eyes before continuing. "I summon **Dark End Knight (1900/1600)** in attack mode!" Hiroto called.

A dark knight on a horse appeared, filled with dark aura. "I'll set three cards facedown and end my turn!" Hiroto declared as he prepared his three Trap Cards. Yaiba smirked and took his turn.

 **TURN 02**

 **Yaiba LP 4000 x6**

"Alright... My turn! I draw!" Yaiba called as he drew his card. "First off, I'll summon **XX-Saber Boggart Knight (1900/1000)** in attack mode! When this monster is summoned, I get to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower **X-Saber** monster from my hand! And I choose... My **XX-Saber Fulhelmknight (1300/1000)**!" Yaiba declared.

As one XX-Saber knight appeared, a second one appeared as well, joining with the Boggart Knight. "And! When I have two or more **X-Saber** monsters on the field, I can Special Summon this monster! **XX-Saber Faultroll (2400/1800)**!" Yaiba declared as he Special Summoned his monster. "Three monsters... And one Tuner..." Hiroto whispered.

The Synchro LDS student sneered, before he made his words. "I guess you know what this means, right? I tune my Level 4 Boggart Knight with my Level 3 Fulhelmknight!" Yaiba declared. His two monsters glowed as the Tuner Monster made three rings for the Boggart Knight to go through as a new Synchro Monster was about to be summoned.

 _"Wielders of crossed blades of light, trample over this mountain of corpses! **Synchro Summon**! Come forth! Level 7! **X-Saber Souza (2500/1600)**!" _ Yaiba chanted as his Synhro monster was summoned to the field. A warrior with two swords appeared, preparing to slash its opponents! Hiroto blinked, before narrowing his eyes.

 _"X-Saber monsters, huh..."_ Hiroto whispered as Yaiba continued his turn. "Next, I activate Faultroll's effect! Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower **X-Saber** monster from my graveyard! And I choose... Fulhelmknight!" Yaiba declared. Once again, the X-Saber Tuner monster appeared once again.

"What!? He summoned his Tuner Monster from his graveyard!?" Yuzu gasped in shock. For Hiroto, he gritted his teeth, knowing what this could mean. "With Level 6 Faultroll and Level 3 Tuner Monster Fulhelmknight... That could only mean..." Hiroto whispered. At the words, the Synchro LDS student sneered at Hiroto's expression!

"You catch on pretty quickly! You're right! I tune my Level 6 Faultroll and my Level 3 Fulhelmknight!" Yaiba declared. Once again, Fulhelmknight turned into three rings, as Faultroll is the monster that is scanned this time.

 _"Let your silver armor shine and crush the hope of everything that opposes you! **Synchro Summon**! Come forth! Level 9! **XX-Saber Gottoms (3100/2600)**!" _ Yaiba chanted, as his second Synchro Monster was summoned to the field. Yuzu was shocked while Hiroto just watched, witnessing the second Synchro Monster of another X-Saber monster.

"XX-Saber Gottoms... and X-Saber Souza..." Hiroto whispered before he looked at his facedown cards. **"You don't seem to be so concerned."** Dark End Dragon's spirit grunted. Hiroto glanced to see his ace Dark Type Synchro Monster looking down at him. "Yeah... When facing a Synchro Monster... I just remain cool, is all..." Hiroto assured.

 **"Heh... I see... Brace yourself for impact, then..."** Dark End Dragon warned, forcing Hiroto to look back at Yaiba, who went to battle. "Battle! X-Saber Souza! Attack Dark End Knight!" Yaiba yelled. At the call, the dual-wielding swordsman shot its swords towards the knight of darkness until Hiroto made his move.

"I activate my Trap! **Negate Attack**! Your Battle Phase immediately ends here with Souza's attack negated!" Hiroto declared. "Tch! You got away, huh? No matter! I'll set one card facedown and end my turn!" Yaiba declared, ending his first turn. For Yuzu, she sighed in relief. "Good thing he had that Trap ready..." Yuzu sighed.

She then grew concerned as she looked at the two Synchro Monsters Yaiba had on the field. "But that duelist... He has two Synchro Monsters while Hiroto has none. How will you do this, Hiroto?" Yuzu asked.

 **TURN 03**

 **Hiroto LP 4000 x2**

"My turn! Draw!... I summon the **Dark End Lonely Child (0800/0800)** in attack mode! Then, I'll activate my Spell Card... **Pot of Greed**! When this card is activated, I can draw two cards!" Hiroto declared. He drew his two cards, before he let out a smirk. "This is it..." Hiroto replied, startling Yaiba.

"What!? What do you mean!?" Yaiba snapped. "I activate my Continuous Spell, **The Start to the Dark End**! When this card is activated, I have to send one **Dark End** Monster from my hand to the graveyard. I choose... my **Dark End Soldier (1400/0800)** to the graveyard to activate my Spell's special effect!" Hiroto explained.

"Since I discarded a Dark End Monster, I can draw cards until I reach a non-Dark End monster! If I were to draw a Dark End Monster, I can Special Summon it to the field! However, their ATK becomes 0 when it's Special Summoned!" Hiroto declared, causing both Yuzu and Yaiba to widen their eyes in confusion and surprise.

"Their ATK points will be 0 when you Special Summon it? Why risk that?" Yaiba asked in confusion. "So I can do this! The first card! Draw!" Hiroto yelled. He glanced at the card he drew, and revealed it. "The card I drew was... Level 1! The Tuner Monster, **Dark End Little Wolf (0300/200)**! Come forth, Wolf!" Hiroto cried. The wolf of darkness appeared, ready to fight.

"Level 3 Tuner Monster... With a Level 4 and Level 1..." Yaiba grunted, before he frowned. "That's right. I tune my Level 4 Dark End Knight, Level 3 Dark End Lonely Child, and the Level 1 Tuner Monster Dark End Little Wolf!" Hiroto declared. With that, the wolf became a ring, scanning both the child and the knight.

"It's coming! Hiroto's Synchro monster!" Yuzu gasped. _"Rise from the darkness, with vengeance in your heart! Eradicate all your enemies with the power of darkness! **Synchro Summon**! Come forth! Level 8! **Dark End Dragon**!" _ Hiroto yelled, as he summoned his Dark Type ace monster to the field.

"There it is... That guy's ace monster... Heh, that's interesting." Yaiba admitted with a grin. "I then activate my Trap Card! **Synchro Strike**! When I have a Synchro Summoned monster on the field, for each Synchro material monsters I've used, that Synchro monster gains 500 ATK points for each material until the End Phase!" Hiroto explained.

"What!? You used three monsters to Synchro Summon Dark End Dragon... That means...!" Yaiba gasped. "That's right! Dark End Dragon gains 1500 ATK points, making it a total of 4100!" Hiroto yelled as the Trap boosted Dark End Dragon's ATK. **"I feel... much stronger now!** " Dark End Dragon roared in Hiroto's thoughts.

 **(Dark End Dragon ATK: 2600 to 4100)**

"4100 ATK points?!" Yuzu gasped. "What!?" Yaiba gasped in shock as the Synchro duelist made his move. "I now activate Dark End Dragon's effect! By decreasing 500 of its ATK and DEF, I can immediately drstroy one monster on your side of the field! And I choose... XX-Saber Gottoms! _**Darkness Destruction**_!" Hiroto declared, pointing at his opponent's Synchro Monster.

 **"Disappear!"** Dark End Dragon roared. He shot a ray, knocking XX-Saber Gottoms away, leaving it to fall on one knee as the Synchro dark dragon lost a few of its ATK.

 **(Dark End Dragon ATK: 4100 to 3600 DEF: 2100 to 1600)**

At that moment, Gottoms was destroyed, leaving Yaiba into shock! "Argh! I've got no choice, then! I activate my Trap! **Gottoms' Emergency Call**! When I have an **X-Saber** monster on the field, I can target 2 **X-Saber** monsters from my graveyard, and Special Summon it to the field! And I choose... Gottoms and Boggart Knight!" Yaiba explained.

At that point, the two destroyed X-Saber monsters have returned, facing their opponent once again. "Tch! They're back even when Gottoms was destroyed!" Hiroto grunted. "Heh! You can't get rid of my X-Saber monsters that easily! They will never fall easily like a worm!" Yaiba taunted, leaving the Synchro duelist to grit his teeth.

"Battle! Dark End Dragon, attack XX-Saber Gottoms! _**Darkness Burst Breath**_!" Hiroto yelled. At the call, the dragon shot its attack towards Gottoms, preparing to annihilate it once more. **"This is it!"** Dark End Dragon roared as the attack exploded onto Gottoms. "I won't let you! HAH!" Yaiba grunted as he picked up his kendo sword.

He slashed in the air, creating a huge wind, forcing a card to come out! "What!? An Action Card!?" Hiroto gasped. "That's right! And it's the perfect timing! Action Magic, **Over Sword**! When this Action Spell is activated, Gottoms gains 500 ATK, making it a total of 3600, the same as your Dark End Dragon!" Yaiba declared. "What!?" Hiroto gasped.

 **(XX-Saber Gottoms ATK: 3100 to 3600)**

 **"It's no good, Hiroto! I can't stop my attack!"** Dark End Dragon roared desperately, leaving Hiroto to activste his third Trap Card. "I activate my third Trap! **Synchro Ejection**! With this Trap, I get to choose one Synchro monster on your side of the field and remove it from play! And I choose Gottoms!" Hiroto declared quickly.

"No way!?" Yaiba cried out in shock as his Synchro Monster ace was banished. "Argh! Damn it!" Yaiba grunted angrily as Yuzu was amazed. "Amazing... He used his second Trap to boost Dark End Dragon's attack... and then he used his Trap to save his monster while banishing his opponent's card as well..." Yuzu replied in amazement.

"Dark End Dragon hasn't finished his attack yet! So, on with the battle! Dark End Dragon, your target is now X-Saber Souza **_Darkness Burst Breath_**!" Hiroto declared, pointing at the other Synchro warrior. At the call, Souza was immediately destroyed, while also dealing some damage to Yaiba's Life Points.

 **Yaiba LP 2900 x2**

 **"Good work... We have the lead right now."** Light End Dragon complimenred as her spirit rose up next to Hiroto. "Where were you, Light End? I was wondering why only Dark End was showing up?" Hiroto asked in his thoughts as the dragon of light let out a small chuckle. **"I'm sorry if I haven't been around lately."** Light End Dragon apologized.

Back to the duel, Yaiba was annoyed that both of his Synchro monsters were gone. "Damn it! You destroyed two of my best monsters! But, no matter! When it's my turn, I will make pay you back for this!" Yaiba declared, snapping the Synchro duelist back into reality. "Go ahead and try then! I end my turn!" Hiroto declared.

The battle had ended as Hiroto gave a reminder about his dragon. "At this moment, Synchro Strike ends, causing Dark End Dragon's ATK to go back to normal." Hiroto reminded, as his dragon gotten even more weaker.

 **(Dark End Dragon: ATK 3600 to 2100)**

 **TURN 04**

 **Yaiba LP 2900 x3**

"Damn it... It's my turn! I draw!" Yaiba yelled. He looked at his card, before he smirked as he glanced at his opponent. "I'll admit this. You're a pretty good Synchro duelist! But... It's time for me to show you on how much I do better in this summoning type method! Get ready, Hiroto!" Yaiba declared with a smirk.

"What does he mean by that?" Yuzu asked in confusion. For the Synchro duelist, he prepared himself, knowing that his opponent from LDS can be serious.

 **Hiroto's DM Stats:**

 **Wins/Losses: 2/0**

 **Next duels:**

 **Duel 06: Yaiba VS Hiroto! A Synchro Duel! Pt. 2**

 **Duel 07: Yaiba VS Hiroto! A Synchro Duel! Pt. 3**

 **Duel 08: Yaiba VS Hiroto! A Synchro Duel! Pt. 4**

 **Duel 09: Masumi VS Hiroto! A Duel in Stake!**

 **Duel 10: Light and Dark End VS Gem-Knight!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Yaiba: Is this all you have? Sawatari must be a slacker for him to lose to someone like you!

Hiroto: Don't count on the results unless you see what really happens! I'll stop your X-Saber monsters!

Yaiba: Oh, really? And how do you intend to do that with this situation?

Hiroto: The answer can't show right now, but I believe in my cards and that's why I won't lose!

Reiji: Sakamoto Hiroto... You might be useful to become one of the Lancers candidate...

Yuzu: Don't give in, Hiroto! You can beat that LDS Synchro user!

 **OC Cards:**

 **Dark End Knight / DARK / Warrior / LV 4 / ATK: 1900 DEF: 1600 / Effect:** _If this card were to be destroyed by battle, negate its destruction, but it loses 800 ATK in the process._


	6. Yaiba VS Hiroto! A Synchro Duel! Pt 2

**Duel 06: Yaiba VS Hiroto! A Synchro Duel! Pt. 2**

 **Hiroto's POV**

 _It was a surprising morning for me... While preparing to head for school, I was somehow able to hear Dark End Dragon and Light End Dragon talk to me! The two of them explained that I had an ability that allows me to speak to them, as in speaking to Duel Monster spirits. I was shocked at first, but at the same time, amazed._

 _Then, I met with Yuya and Yuzu, until Sora came by, planning to follow or stalk the Entertainment Duelist all the way. No matter where Yuya went, that Fusion duelist would follow. It was kind of funny for me and Yuzu, but it was no entertainment for poor Yuya, who had to suffer all the stalking and interference during his time at school._

 _After school, I received a message from a student of LDS, who seemed to have seen my duel with Sawatari and Yuya. Now that student wants to challenge me to a duel, to see which has the better chance of becoming the better Synchro Summon user. That student turned out to be a duelist named Tōdo Yaiba, a student of the Synchro course in LDS._

 _Our Action Duel soon began as Yaiba already summoned two of his Synchro monsters, until I managed to destroy two of them with Dark End Dragon. But, as Yaiba's turn came by, I felt like trouble was about to come. I need to prepare for that, or otherwise, I'll be creamed even if I have the advantage right now._

 **End POV**

 **TURN 04**

 **Yaiba: LP 2900 x3**

 **Field:**

 ** _XX-Saber Boggart Knight (1900/1000)_**

 **Hiroto: LP 4000 x0**

 **Field:**

 ** _Dark End Dragon (2100/1600)_**

 ** _The Start to the Dark End (Spell/Continuous)_**

"For my turn, I summon the Tuner Monster, **XX-Saber Ragigura (0200/1000)** on the field!" Yaiba called, summoning his chameleon-like X-Saber Tuner Monster on the field. "When this card is summoned to the field, I get to add one X-Saber monster from the graveyard to my hand! And I choose... Fulhelmknight!" Yaiba explained.

He out the card in his hand, until Hiroto realized what this meant. "A Level 1 Tuner Monster with Level 4 Boggart Knight..." Hiroto whispered, with Yuzu realizing what this meant. "Could this be... Another Synchro Summon?" Yuzu asked. "Right you are! I tune my Level 4 XX-Saber Boggart Knight and my Level 1 XX-Saber Ragigura!" Yaiba called.

The chameleon-like Tuner became a ring, as it scanned Boggart Knight. _" **Synchro Summon**! Come forth! Level 5! **XX-Saber Wayne (2100/0400)**!" _ Yaiba called, summoning his new X-Saber Synchro Monster. Hiroto blinked, as the effect of the new Synchro Monster has been activated, with Yaiba explaining.

"When this card is Synchro Summoned to the field, I get to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior Type monster from my hand to the field! And I choose... **XX-Saber Fulhelmknight (1300/1000)**!" Yaiba declared. Once again, the Level 3 Tuner Monster was summoned, as Yaiba continued his turn.

"Next, I'll use these two monsters to Special Summon my second **XX-Saber Faultroll (2400/1800)**!" Yaiba called. Like the last time, the second Faultroll was summoned, as the turn continued. "I tune my Level 6 Faultroll and my Level 3 Fulhelmknight!" Yaiba called, creating another Synchro Summon for his monster.

 _"Let your silver armor shine and crush the hope of everything that opposes you! **Synchro Summon**! Come forth! Level 9! **XX-Saber Gottoms (3100/2600)**!"_ Yaiba chanted, as he summoned his second Gottoms to the field. "Another Gottoms? So you have more than just one..." Hiroto grunted with annoyance, realizing he's in trouble right now.

"Right! And it's about to pummel your Dark End a Dragon! Battle! I attack your Dark End Dragon, with my XX-Saber Gottoms! Go, Gottoms!" Yaiba called. At the order, the Synchro Monster charged, attempting to slash the dragon of darkness. **_"Hiroto!"_** Dark End a Dragon called. "Right... I won't let him destroy you!" Hiroto grunted.

He ran across the cemetery of swords, until he spotted a card. He grabbed it, before activating it. "Action Magic, **Miracle**! Dark End's destruction is negated and the Battle Damage I take will be halved!" Hiroto declared. The Action Card did its work, as the Synchro dragon blocked the swords Gottoms used to slash at, as the damage became less.

 **Hiroto LP 3500 x0**

"Damn it! No matter! I'll use this to my advantage! HAH!" Yaiba grunted. He blew a strong wind with his sword once more, revealing another Action Card. It shot out in front of him, as the LDS student grabbed it, before activating it. "Action Magic, **Over Sword**! Wayne gains 500 ATK points, enough to destroy your dragon! Go!" Yaiba called.

 **(XX-Saber Wayne ATK: 2100 to 2600)**

Yuzu widened her eyes, knowing what this meant. "Dark End Dragon is in trouble again!" Yuzu gasped in worry. For Hiroto, he tried to find an Action Card, only for the search to come too late as his dragon was blasted apart by the opponent. The Synchro dragon of darkness roared in pain, as it exploded, knocking the user away, skidding across the field!

 **Hiroto LP 3000 x0**

"GAH! Argh..." Hiroto grunted as he fell on his back. He struggled to get up, as Yaiba smirked. "I end my turn with that. Let's see what you've got on your sleeve now, Hiroto!" Yaiba taunted, allowing his opponent to make his move.

 **(XX-Saber Wayne ATK: 2600 to 2100)**

 **TURN 05**

 **Hiroto LP 3000 x1**

"My turn! Draw!" Hiroto called. He drew his card, before activating it. "I activate the Spell, **Card of Sanctity**! When this card is activated, we get to draw cards until we're left with six cards in our hand!" Hiroto explained. "Hiroto doesn't have a card in his hand, so that would his hand would be refreshed with new cards..." Yuzu whispered in surprise.

"Tch... Lucky break... But don't forget that the card affects me as well!" Yaiba reminded as he drew his cards. "I'm aware of that... At this moment, I activate **The Start to the Dark End's** effect! Since I drew a Dark End Monster card, I get to Special Summon thst monster to the field with its ATK becoming 0!" Hiroto declared.

The monster was Special Summoned to the field, revealing it to be **Dark End Chidori Beast (2500/1500)**. "Let's go! Dark End Chidori Beast!" Hiroto grunted. The dark electricity beast appeared, but was immediately weakened, due to The Start to the Dark End's other effect. Yaiba smirked at that, seeing a high-leveled monster weakened.

 **(Dark End Chidori Beast ATK: 2500 to 0)**

"What's the point? Even if you Special Summon a high-leveled monster, it's ATK will be 0!" Yaiba reminded. "You'll see after I draw my next card! Draw!" Hiroto called. He glanced at the card he drew, before summining his monster. "Here it is! **Dark End Tricky Magician (1200/1200)**!" Hiroto called, summoning his Spellcaster monster to the field.

 **(Dark End Tricky Magician ATK: 1200 to 0)**

"Tricky Magician's ATK became 0... Just like Chidori Beast..." Yuzu whispered in worry. "The third card! Draw!" Hiroto called. He glanced at the card, before summoning it to the field. "This is it! The Tuner Monster, **Dark End Spirit (0000/0000)**!" Hiroto called, summoning his Level 1 Tuner Monster to the field. "Tuner Monster!?" Yaiba gasped.

"That's right! Which means I can do this! I tune my Level 1 Dark End Spirit, and my Level 7 Dark End Chidori Beast!" Hiroto declared, summoning his new Synchro Monster. _"Growl for victory, breath in the darkness, and destroy your enemy with your power! **Synchro Summon**! Level 8! **Void Ogre Dragon (3000/3000)**!" _ Hiroto chanted.

A dark-red dragon appeared, growling before it roared, startling Yaiba as he felt the shockwaves coming to his way. "That monster... That looks dangerous..." Yaiba gulped in worry. "What... What is that dragon?" Yuzu asked in shock, since she had never seen a terrifying dragon like that before. Hiroto narrowed his eyes as he continued his turn.

"Battle! Void Ogre Dragon, attack XX-Saber Wayne! **_Dark Void Destruction_**!" Hiroto yelled, aiming to hit the weaker X-Saber Synchro Monster. The dragon shot a powerful beam at the monster, as Yaiba attempted to save his Synchro Monster, by grabbing another Action Card he found at the ground.

"Like I'll let you! Action Magic, **Illusion Dance**! All Attack Position monsters are switched to Defense Position for this turn!" Yaiba declared. With that said, all monsters switched to defense mode, as the turn continued. "Ngh... I'll set these three cards facedown and end my turn!" Hiroto declared. As he said so, three facedown cards appeared, ready to be activated.

 **TURN 06**

 **Yaiba LP 2900 x7**

"My turn! Draw!" Yaiba called. He looked at his refreshed hand before he made his move. "I summon... my second **XX-Saber Boggart Knight (1900/1000)** on the field in attack mode! Like before, when this card is summoned to the field, I get to Special Summon one Level 4 or lower X-Saber monster from my hand!" Yaiba called.

"And I choose this one! **X-Saber Palomuro (0200/0300)**!" Yaiba declared. At that, the Tuner Monster appeared, ready to battle. "I'll also activate this! The Quick-Play Spell Card, **Star Changer**! When this card is played, I get to choose one monster on the field whether to decrease their level by one or increase by one! And I choose to increase Palomuro's level!" Yaiba explained.

The Magic Card did its work, changing Palomuro's level by 1, making it a Level 2 Tuner Monster.

 **(X-Saber Palomuro LV 1 to 2)**

"And with that, I tune my Level 4 Boggart Knight and my Level 2 Palomuro!" Yaiba called. At the declaration, the Tuner Monster turned into two rings, allowing Boggart Knight to be scanned, creating the summoning method.

 _"Slay the enemy with your dance of swords as your red cape whips about! **Synchro Summon**! Show yourself! Level 6! **XX-Saber Hyunlei (2300/1300)**!"_ Yaiba chanted. An X-Saber Synchro Monster appeared, ready to slash her opponents apart. "I'll make sure you never activate those facedown cards of yours since they'll be gone now!" Yaiba assured.

"What do you mean?" Hiroto asked in suspicion. "When Hyunlei is successfully Synchro Summoned to the field, I get to destroy up to three Spells or Trap Cards on your side of the field! And I choose the three that you had set earlier!" Yaiba explained. "What!?" Hiroto and Yuzu gasped together, with Yuzu more shocked.

"This is bad... If that guy destroys Hiroto's facedown cards, then his dragon will be in danger!" Yuzu gasped. "I won't let you! I activate my Continuous Trap! **Fiendish Chain**! When this card is activated, I get to choose one monster on your side of the field, and prevent it from activating its effect and preventing it from attacking as well!" Hiroto explained.

"What!? No way!" Yaiba shouted in surprise. "The card I choose to stop is... XX-Saber Hyunlei! Your effect is sealed!" Hiroto called. Chains shot out of the card, binding he X-Saber Shnchro Monster as Yaiba gritted his teeth. "But! That doesn't stop me from battling you! Battle! Gottoms! Attack the Void Ogre Dragon!" Yaiba called.

"I activate my second Continuous Trap! **Shadow Spell**! With this Trap activated, XX-Saber Gottoms loses 700 ATK points, and is prevented from attacking or switching to Defense mode!" Hiroto called, much to Yaiba's shock. "What!? Not again!" Yaiba yelped as his Gottoms was weakened by chains of the Continuous Trap Card.

 **(XX-Saber Gottoms ATK: 3100 to 2400)**

"Argh... I have no choice... I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn..." Yaiba grunted.

 **TURN 07**

 **Hiroto LP 3000 x3**

"My turn! Draw!..." Hiroto called, drawing his card. He searched the field, until he noticed an Action Card up ahead. He quickly ran to it and grabbed it, before he pulled out another card. "I summon... **Light End Wild Lion (1600/1200)** in attack mode! And also, I activate the Trap, **Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil**!" Hiroto called.

"What is that Trap?" Yaiba asked in confusion. "When this Trap is activated, I get to choose one monster on my side of the field, so that it can gain 300 ATK and DEF points for this duel!" Hiroto explained. "No good! Are you going to choose your Synchro dragon?" Yaiba asked, worried that things could get worse.

"No... Wild Lion will be getting the bonus points!" Hiroto declared. "Eh...?" Yaiba mumbled in shock, as Yuzu was startled. "What? But why?" Yuzu asked as Wild Lion roared, preparing to attack as it received more power.

 **(Light End Wild Lion ATK: 1600 to 1900 / DEF: 1200 to 1500)**

"Battle! Void Ogre Dragon, attack XX-Saber Gottoms! **_Dark Void Destruction_**!" Hiroto called. Once again, the Synchro dragon attacked, blasting its attack on the dual wielding sword warrior. "What!? Gottoms, no!" Yaiba gasped as he witnessed his second XX-Saber Gottoms being destroyed once again by the opponent's monster.

 **Yaiba LP 2300 x2**

"I activate my Continuous Trap! **Call of the Haunted**! Come back, Gottoms!" Yaiba called. With the Continuous Trap activated, the Synchro Monster returned, much to Hiroto's annoyance. "In that case, Wild Lion! Attack XX-Saber Wayne! **_Shining Roar_**!" Hiroto yelled, pointing at the weaker X-Saber Synchro Monster. However, the LDS student had another trick up his sleeve.

"I activate my second Trap Card! **Kunai with Chain**! When this Trap is activated, I can choose one of your monsters to go in defense mode, and give Wayne a boost of 500 ATK points!" Yaiba explained, as the chains forced the lion monster to switch to its defense position. "Tch... This is bad..." Hiroto grunted with annoyance.

 **(XX-Saber Wayne ATK: 2100 to 2600)**

He clenched his fists before he finished his turn. "I'll set one card facedown and end my turn." Hiroto replied, ending his turn. "Heh? That all you've got? I was expecting more than that! For someone to defeat Sawatari like this, I bet that he slacked off in that duel!" Yaiba sneered, as the Synchro duelist glared at the LDS student.

 **TURN 08**

 **Yaiba LP 2300 x3**

"My turn! Draw!" Yaiba called. He drew his card, before glancing at it with a smirk. "Here goes! Battle! XX-Saber Gottoms! Attack Void Ogre Dragon! And with the power from this card, the Quick-Play Spell, **Rush Recklessly**! Gottoms gains 700 ATK points during the Battle Phase of this turn! Let's go, Gottoms! Cut that dragon down to sizes!" Yaiba called.

 **(XX-Saber Gottoms ATK: 3100 to 3800)**

The Void Ogre Dragon was slashed as Hiroto picked up an Action Card, before activating it. "Action Magic, **Avoid**! Void Ogre Dragon dodges the attack while my Life Points remain safe!" Hiroto called. At the Action Card, Void Ogre Dragon jumped, evading the attack. "Damn it! In that case, Wayne! Attack that lion over there!" Yaiba called.

At the order, the X-Saber Synchro monster destroyed the lion, sending it to the graveyard, as Hiroto could only watch his monster being destroyed. "How's that?! How are you planning to defeat my X-Saber monster cards with just your Void Ogre Dragon?" Yaiba taunted once again, leaving the Synchro duelist unsure on how to answer that question.

"That's... That's..." Hiroto whispered, only for Light End Dragon to speak to him. **"Do not worry, Hiroto. Believe in yourself... and in your cards."** Light End Dragon comforted, as Hiroto could glance at his Light End ace monster. "Light End..." Hiroto whispered as his Dragon lowered down wrapped her four wings around her duelist, comforting him.

Back to reality, the turn was finished as Yaiba gave a small smirk. "I'll set one card facedown and end my turn! And at this moment, Rush Recklessly's effect ends, so XX-Saber Gottoms' ATK points return to normal." Yaiba called, with Gottoms weakened by the effect of the Quick-Play Spell Card fading away.

 **(XX-Saber Gottoms ATK: 3800 to 3100)**

 **TURN 09**

 **Hiroto LP 3000 x2**

The words that his dragon of light gave him, grew a new fighting spirit inside of him as Hiroto narrowed his eyes with burning determination. "I won't lose... I can't lose here now! I will win, proving that my Synchro Summon uses are much better than yours!" Hiroto declared, pointing at his LDS opponent.

"Hiroto..." Yuzu whispered, before she held her two hands over her heart. "Hiroto... You're just like Yuya... In a duel, he may be silly at some time... But he gets serious for the other results..." Yuzu whispered, before smiling. Yaiba was amused as he attempted to lure his opponent to keep on dueling. "Then show me how you'll do it, then!" Yaiba taunted.

"With pleasure! My turn! Draw!" Hiroto called. He glanced at the card he drew, before he activated his Continuous Spell's effect. "Since I drew a Dark End monster from my Deck, I get to Special Summon it to the field, but it's ATK will be 0. Come forth! **Dark End Catapult (1300/2100)**!" Hiroto called, summoning his catapult-like monster on the field.

 **(Dark End Catapult ATK: 1300 to 0)**

"Since Catapult was a Special Summoned to the field, I get to draw one more card!... Huh..." Hiroto replied as he drew his second card, only to get a Light End Monster. "It's not a Dark End monster, so that card's effect ends! So much for your miracles!" Yaiba smirked, as Hiroto smirked. "Is that so?" Hiroto smirked, much to Yaiba's surprise.

"What!?" Yaiba exclaimed in shock. Before he could question his opponent, Hiroto continued his move, choosing the same card he drew from his hand. "I Normal Summon the Tuner Monster, **Light End Change Lizard (1000/1500)** in attack mode!" Hiroto called, as he summoned his chameleon-like monster on the field, as it gave a glare at Yaiba.

"I activate Change Lizard's effect! By banishing a Light Type monster from my graveyard, Change Lizard can change any non-Light Type monster to a Light Monster!" Hiroto explained. "What!? An Attribute change!?" Yaiba cried out in shock, before taking a step back. He then gave a smirk, showing his impressed expression and a determined one.

"Interesting..." Yaiba whispered in his breath. "With that said, I'll banish my Light End Wild Lion to change Dark End Catapult into a Light Type monster! Then, I'll tune my Level 5 Dark End Catapult and my Level 3 Light End Change Lizard!" Hiroto called. As soon as the Catapult's light grew bright, the lizard surrounded the catapult, scanning it.

"Here it comes... That other dragon..." Yaiba gulped, preparing for the Light Synchro monster. _"Appear from the heavens of light! Shine upon the enemies that is destined to be destroyed by your powers! **Synchro Summon**! Come forth! Level 8! **Light End Dragon (2600/2100)**!"_ Hiroto chanted, as he summoned his Synchro dragon of light.

Both Yuzu and Yaiba were awed at the new Synchro Monster Hiroto brought out as the Synchro duelist gave a small grin. "Now... The real duel between Synchro Monsters begins... right here!" Hiroto declared loudly.

 **Meanwhile...**

At the control room, several workers were recording the duel that was taking place at the LDS Center Court. The young president and the agent next to him were watching the duel going on, where they witnessed Hiroto Synchro Summoning Light End Dragon, who prepared to battle next to Void Ogre Dragon. They even heard what the Synchro duelist had said.

 _"Now... The real duel between Synchro Monsters begins... right here!"_ Hiroto declared loudly. _"Interesting... Then come at me, Sakamoto Hiroto! Hit me with everything what you've got! That is... If you've got the guts to do so!"_ Yaiba taunted. The agent was speechless of how many monsters Hiroto had summoned out during the duel.

For the president, he was impressed. "Interesting... Dark End Dragon... Light End Dragon... And now he has that new dragon... Void Ogre Dragon..." The president replied, with a curt smile on his face. "President, do you believe he could be one of the Lancers... For the Maiami Championships?" The agent asked.

The president kept his focus back at the screen where the duel continued on as he made his words. "We'll just have to see on how Sakamoto Hiroto progresses in this duel, along with Sakaki Yuya's... Then, we'll see on how this will work." The president answered, enough for the agent to understand of what he was saying.

 **Back to the duel...**

"I now activate my facedown Trap Card! **Dark Chanting**! If I have a Dark End Spellcaster monster on the field, I can tribute it, and lower all your monster's ATK points by half of that monster's ATK points!" Hiroto explained. "What did you say!?" Yaiba gasped. "The one I'll tribute... will be Dark End Tricky Magician!" Hiroto declared, pointing at his sneaky card.

The magician gave a bow and a chuckle before it turned to a bright purple light as it weakened all of the LDS student's monsters. Gottoms, Hyunlei, and Wayne all fell to their knees, while Gottoms fell on one knee only as they all felt the curse from the Tricky Magician.

 **(XX-Saber Wayne ATK: 2600 to 2000)**

 **(XX-Saber Hyunlei ATK: 2300 to 1700)**

 **(XX-Saber Gottoms ATK: 3100 to 2500)**

"Argh! Damn it!" Yaiba grunted with annoyance. "Battle! Void Ogre Dragon, attack XX-Saber Gottoms! **_Dark Void Destruction_**!" Hiroto yelled, pointing at the weakened Gottoms. "I won't let you! I activate my Trap! **Defense Draw**! Even if Gottoms were to be destroyed by battle, the Battle Damage that I would take will be 0!" Yaiba explained.

"That doesn't matter! Gottoms will still be destroyed by Void Ogre Dragon!" Hiroto called loudly. At his call, the Synchro monster warrior was destroyed, but the Life Points didn't change as Yaiba stood on his ground. "I'm not done! I attack your XX-Saber Wayne with Light End Dragon! **_Light End Strike Burst_**!" Hiroto called.

At the incoming attack, the LDS student ran around, attempting to find an Actoon Card, which he did as he activated it. "Action Magic, **Extreme Sword**! Wayne gets 1000 ATK points during the Battle Phase!" Yaiba called as his XX-Saber monster was powered up by the Spell, until Hiroto interfered with that, by activating an Action Card he found.

 **(XX-Saber Wayne ATK: 2000 to 3000)**

"Action Magic, **No Action**! The Action Card, Extreme Sword is negated!" Hiroto declared, as Wayne was weakened once again by the negation of the Extreme Sword.

 **(XX-Saber Wayne ATK: 3000 to 2000)**

"What?!" Yaiba gasped in shock. The attack continued as the ray of light blasted Wayne away, as well as knocking Yaiba away as he gritted his teeth! "No! Not him, too!" Yaiba grunted angrily as his Life Points took some damage.

 **Yaiba LP 1700 x2**

"Who is the better Synchro user now?" Hiroto asked with a smirk. "Don't get so excited just because your Life Points are higher than mine! I still have a chance to counter your moved and your monsters!" Yaiba snapped angrily. "..." The Synchro duelist remained silent as he knew that his opponent is serious at this time.

"I end my turn, since there's nothing else I could do for now..." Hiroto replied, ending his turn.

 **TURN 10**

 **Yaiba LP 1700 x3**

"Tch... This has gone far enough! No more Mr. Nice Guy! My turn!" Yaiba yelled as he drew his card. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, the **Mystic Wok**! When this card is activated, I can tribute one monster on my side of the field and gain it'd ATK or DEF points! And I choose to gain Hyunlei's ATK, giving me a total of 1700 Life Points!" Yaiba called.

"What did you say!?" Hiroto gasped. At that, the Fiendish Chain was destroyed, as well as the Synchro monster as its energy had gone inside its master's body, giving him plenty of points that he had lost during the duel. "No... Now Hiroto is back to where he had started..." Yuzu pointed out sadly.

 **Yaiba LP 3400 x2**

"Next, when I have no monsters on the field and have 2 or more X-Saber monsters in my graveyard, I can Special Summon **XX-Saber Gardestrike (2100/1400)** on the field in ATK mode! Come! Gardestrike!" Yaiba called as his new X-Saber monster was Special Summoned to the field. He wasn't done as he continued on.

"Next, I'll Normal Summon the Tuner Monster, **X-Saber Pashuul (0100/0000)** on the field!" Yaiba shouted, summoning his new Tuner Monster. "Level 5 and a Level 2 Tuner Monster... Could it be!?" Yuzu gasped, as the LDS student continued on. "I tune my Level 5 Gardestrike and my Level 2 Pashuul!" Yaiba called, as he prepared a Synchro Summon.

 _" **Synchro Summon**! Come forth! Level 7! **X-Saber Urbellum (2200/1300)**!"_ Yaiba yelled. A new X-Saber Synchro monster appeared, ready with its two swords. Yaiba took this chance to grab an Action Card he found, grabbing it in his hand. "Action Magic, **Extreme Sword**! Urbellum gains 1000 ATK! Try to stop this one!" Yaiba declared.

 **(X-Saber Urbellum ATK: 2200 to 3200)**

Hiroto gritted his teeth, knowing that this meant trouble until he realized what he still had. "I activate Void Ogre Dragon's effect! Once per turn, when I have no cards in my hand left, I get to negate and destroy your Spell Card! Extreme Sword is negated once more!" Hiroto called, as Yaiba ran around the field. "No way! Again!?" Yaiba gasped in shock.

 **(X-Saber Urbellum ATK: 3200 to 2200)**

"Not if I can help it! Battle! Urbellum attacks your Void Ogre Dragon!" Yaiba declared. "What!? But Void Ogre Dragon's ATK points are much higher than X-Saber Urbellum!" Hiroto reminded, until he realized what Yaiba had in his hand. It was another Actoon Card while he was distracted. "Here it is! Action Magic, **Attack Force**! Urbellum gains 600 ATK!" Yaiba called.

 **(X-Saber Urbellum ATK: 2200 to 2800)**

He grabbed another one, activating it as the battle continued. "Another one! Action Magic, **High Dive**! Urbellum gains another 1000 ATK points!" Yaiba explained. "That makes it a total of 3800..." Hiroto breathed out in shock.

 **(X-Saber Urbellum ATK: 2800 to 3800)**

The a Synchro duelist ran around, attempting to find an Action Card as well. He found a card on the ground and looked at it. Much to his surprise, it was an Action Trap! "What!? **Break Shot**!?" Hiroto gasped. The Trap pummeled on his Void Ogre Dragon, causing it to lose some of its ATK, making it weaker than before!

 **(Void Ogre Dragon ATK: 3000 to 2100)**

"Sucks for you! Do it! X-Saber Urbellum!" Yaiba yelled, pointing at Void Ogre Dragon. "Tch! I can't lose this!" Hiroto grunted as he looked around, before Yaiba had activated another card. "Again! Sucks for you! Action Magic, **Over Sword**! Urbellum gains another 500 ATK!" Yaiba laughed as his Synchro monster gained more power.

 **(X-Saber Urbellum ATK: 3800 to 4300)**

"4300 ATK!?" Yuzu gasped in shock, enough for Hiroto to hear as he turned to see Yuzu in surprise. "What? Yuzu?" Hiroto gasped, until his dragon was destroyed, knocking the Synchro duelist away with heavy damage. "GAAAHHH!" Hiroto yelled as he was skidded across the ground, with his Life Points taking heavy damage.

 **Hiroto LP 800 x0**

"Hiroto!?" Yuzu gasped as she could only watch me seeing her friend take heavy damage from the attack. The dust cleared as the Synchro duelist got back up, while hearing a voice in his head. **"Are you alright, Hiroto!?"** Light End Dragon roared in shock. "Y-Yeah... But to use Action Cards like that during battle..." Hiroto grunted as he stood up.

"I end my turn! At this moment, Urbellum's ATK returns to normal!... Now then, show me what you've got left up on your sleeve, Hiroto!" Yaiba called, demanding a counterattack from his opponent. Hiroto could only glare before he put a hand to his Deck, taking deep breaths before he drew his card.

 **TURN 11**

 **Hiroto LP 800 x1**

"My turn! Draw!" Hiroto called, as he drew his card. Rainbow sparkles came out of them as he glanced at the card that he just drew. "I activate this card's effect from my hand! **Twilight End Monk's (0200/0200)** effect!" Hiroto declared, showing the card to his LDS opponent. "What!? Twilight End... What is that card!?" Yaiba demanded.

" **Twilight End**... It means the mix of light and darkness... The mixture of Light End and Dark End! So, I activate Monk's effect! When my Life Points are at least 2000 points lower than yours. I get to discard this card from my hand to the graveyard, and special summon as many Dark End of Light End monsters from my graveyard!" Hiroto explained.

"What!?" Yaiba gasped. "However! The number of monsters I can summon's total ATK points must be equal or lower to what our Life Points difference is! Our Life Points difference is 2600! So, come back out! Revive from the darkness! Dark End Little Wolf! Dark End Soldier! And Dark End Lonely Child!" Hiroto called as his three monsters was revived from the graveyard.

The three Dark End monsters appeared back from the graveyard, glaring at their opponent as Yaiba gritted his teeth. "Now... I can Synchro Summon my new dragon! The dragon that represents the darkness in my heart! Get ready, Yaiba!" Hiroto warned, as the LDS duelist widened his eyes. "The dragon that represents the darkness in your heart!?" Yaiba gasped.

 **Meanwhile...**

"What does he mean by that!?" The agent asked in surprise. The young president watched in interest as the duel went on, with Yaiba backing away in suspicion and a little hint of fear. _"You're... You're bluffing, right? A dragon that represents the darkness in your heart... Wasn't that your Dark End Dragon!?"_ Yaiba asked loudly.

 **Back to the duel...**

"I never said it was the darkness in my heart. And I'll show it to you by doing this! I tune my Level 4 Dark End Archer, my Level 3 Dark End Lonely Child and my Level 1 Dark End a Little Wolf!" Hiroto yelled. Once again, Wolf became a ring, scanning both the archer and the child of darkness as a new dragon was born, appearing out of the darkness.

Both Yuzu and Yaiba could only watch as a dragon started to come forth, not just having one head, but two heads! The appearance looked evil, and the power looked stronger, much stronger than Void Ogre Dragon. "That dragon..." Yaiba whispered in shock as the Synchro duelist began the chanting of his new Synchro dragon.

 _"Breath into the darkness, with your two heads filled with power! Unleash your invisible powers against the fools that defy you! **Synchro Summon**! Come forth! Level 8! **Beelze of the Diabolic Dragon (3000/3000)**!"_ Hiroto chanted. At his chant, the two headed dragon roared, creating powerful shockwaves around the whole Duel Arena.

Both Yaiba and Yuzu felt them as they braced themselves for the shockwaves they were feeling. "Argh! What the...?!" "Eeek! What is that monster!?..." Yaiba grunted while Yuzu shrieked. The shockwaves were even much stronger than the time when Void Ogre Dragon was summoned, which was what shocked them.

The dragon made its appearance, roaring at their opponent as Yaiba could only watch, speechless of what he was seeing. "What... What is that dragon? It looks really nasty..." Yaiba stuttered as he took another step back in disbelief. Hiroto only narrowed his eyes as he gave the answer to his LDS opponent.

"It's your end, that's what, right after when I attack you and your X-Saber Urbellum!" Hiroto answered, forcing Yaiba to take another step back as Yuzu frowned. "Hiroto..." Yuzu whispered in shock and in concern. "Battle! Beelze of the Diabolic Dragon! Attack X-Saber Urbellum! Crush your enemies with all your hatred and power! **_Darkness Twin Burst_**!" Hiroto bellowed.

 **Hiroto's DM Stats:**

 **Wins/Losses: 2/0**

 **Next duel:**

 **Duel 07: Yaiba VS Hiroto! A Synchro Duel! Pt. 3**

 **Duel 08: Yaiba VS Hiroto! A Synchro Duel! Pt. 4**

 **Duel 09: Masumi VS Hiroto! A Duel in Stake!**

 **Duel 10: Light and Dark End VS Gem-Knight!**

 **Duel 11: Yuya Accused!? LDS VS You Show!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Yaiba: Hah... You're really putting me in a corner here! But our duel is far from over, Hiroto!

Hiroto: You read my mind... I don't plan on losing that easily as well! Let's keep the pressure up!

Yuzu: Hiroto... Just what kind of a Synchro duelist are you? Those monsters... They seemed... connected to you.

Hiroto: Here I go! This is a new dragon! One of the dragon that represents the darkness in my heart!

Yaiba: What!? A dragon that represents the darkness in your heart!? Ha! This got even more interesting!

Reiji: This shockwave and power... I see... So this is your power in dueling... Sakamoto Hiroto...

 **OC Cards:**

 **Dark Chanting / Trap: Normal:** _If you have a **Dark End** Spellcaster Type monster on your side of the field, you can tribute it, and all your opponent's monsters will lose half of the tributed monster's ATK points to their ATK._

 **Twilight End Monk / LIGHT / Spellcaster / LV 1 / ATK: 0200 DEF: 0200 / Effect:** _Your Life Points must be at least be 2000 or lower than your opponent's Life Points. You can discard this card from your hand to the Graveyard, to Special Summon any number of Light End or Dark End monsters from your Graveyard. However, the total ATK of the Special Summoned monsters must be equal or less than the difference of both player's Life Points._

 **Dark End Spirit / DARK / Fiend / LV 1 / ATK: 0000 DEF: 0000 / Tuner / Effect:** _You can discsrd this card from your hand to the Graveyard, to negate all damages you take during this turn._

 **Light End Change Lizard / LIGHT / Reptile / LV 3 / ATK: 1000 DEF: 1500 / Tuner / Effect:** _You can banish a Light Type monster from your Graveyard to change any of your non-Light Type monster's attribute into a Light Type attribute._


	7. Yaiba VS Hiroto! A Synchro Duel! Pt 3

**Duel 07: Yaiba VS Hiroto! A Synchro Duel! Pt. 3**

 **Hiroto's POV**

 _My duel with Yaiba continued as I began to push him further and further into a corner, until he managed to counter my monsters and my strategies with a strategy of his own to eliminate my monsters. While he regenerated his Life Points, mine went down to a mere 800, lower than his 3400 points, pushing himself in the lead._

 _However, that lead was about to disappear as I presented my dragon... The dragon that represents the darkness in my heart. Without wasting any more time, I had summoned it to the field, which seemed to be stronger than my Void Ogre Dragon. Now, the real Synchro duel begins now, with me ending it as the victor of this duel._

 **End POV**

 _"Breath into the darkness, with your two heads filled with power! Unleash your invisible powers against the fools that defy you! **Synchro Summon**! Come forth! Level 8! **Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons (3000/3000)**!"_ Hiroto chanted. At his chant, the two headed dragon roared, creating powerful shockwaves around the whole Duel Arena.

Both Yaiba and Yuzu felt them as they braced themselves for the shockwaves they were feeling. "Argh! What the...?!" "Eeek! What is that monster!?..." Yaiba grunted while Yuzu shrieked. The shockwaves were even much stronger than the time when Void Ogre Dragon was summoned, which was what shocked them.

The dragon made its appearance, roaring at their opponent as Yaiba could only watch, speechless of what he was seeing. "What... What is that dragon? It looks really nasty..." Yaiba stuttered as he took another step back in disbelief. Hiroto only narrowed his eyes as he gave the answer to his LDS opponent.

"It's your end, that's what, right after when I attack you and your X-Saber Urbellum!" Hiroto answered, forcing Yaiba to take another step back as Yuzu frowned. "Hiroto..." Yuzu whispered in shock and in concern. "Battle! Beelze of the Diabolic Dragon! Attack X-Saber Urbellum! Crush your enemies with all your hatred and power! **_Darkness Twin Burst_**!" Hiroto bellowed.

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Opening 1: Believe X Believe (English Subbed))**

(Pictures of Yuya reveals themselves, with different colors)

 _ **Believe X Believe Be-Be-Be-lieve Buddies!**_

(Two colors show two of Yuya's shadows while the other two shows Hiroto's)

 ** _Believe X Believe_**

(The Japanese opening title reveals itself; with two pendulums swinging across each other)

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

(Yuzu and Gongenzaka's picture reveals themselves)

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

(Yoko, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi and Shuzo's pictures replace Yuzu and Gongenzaka's)

 ** _(YOU)! The strongest_ Card _ain't winnin' or losin'_**

(Yuya prepares to duel with his Duel Disk; he summons Performapal Hip Hippo)

 ** _(YOU)! At_ FULLSPEED _, my heart's a poundin' -_ On the game**

(Yuya rides on his hippo, like he was in an Action Duel)

 ** _Dan Dan Dan Dan_ Done! Done! Done! Done!**

(Performapal Whip Snake, Sword Fish, Skeeter Skimmer appears)

 ** _Dan Dan Dan Dan_ Done! Done! Done! Done!**

(Performapal Turn Toad, Cheermole, and Kaleidoscorp appears)

 ** _Swing, ma-ma-mah_ mind!**

(Yuya's pendant glows as he prepares to Pendulum Summon)

(Hiroto's pendant glows with Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon besides him)

 ** _The Pendulum of Souls, The Ultimate Confusion_**

(A Pendulum Summon occurs, with Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician in the Pendulum Scale)

(Three monsters come out of the portal)

 ** _Impulses - Got it, got it_**

 ** _The game's so intense, it's a serious revolution_**

(Sawatari appears sneering while holding two cards)

(Reiji appears, adjusting his glasses)

(Hiroto blinks, with his pendant and his cards glowing)

(Yuya and Hiroto's monsters appear together)

 ** _(Just breakin' the wall...)_**

 ** _(Just breakin' the wall...)_**

(Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appears along with Hiroto's two dragons; Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon)

(Yuya lands on his dragon, Hiroto floats with his two dragons)

 ** _Ride on now_**

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

 ** _Everybody's goin' ta break down that wall_**

(Yuya rides on Odd-Eyes, as Hiroto flies with his two dragons, along with the dragon he rides on)

(Hippo Carnival and Scapegoat has been activated)

 ** _You're gonna beat, it beat_**

 ** _Let's race towards an infinite future without hesitatin'_**

(Scapegoat Token cheers for Hiroto as the Hippo Tokens blows kisses towards Yuya)

 ** _Make it, Make it, Show your courage_ (Break it now)**

(Yuzu and Gongenzaka offer hands together)

 ** _Step ahead! Let's take a step forward (Do it now)_**

(Sora, Futoshi, Tatsuya, and Ayu jumps up together)

 ** _Here comes the fun part!_ So, _everyone,_ be a Believer!**

(Yuya and Odd-Eyes run on a rainbow, with Hiroto, Light End Dragon, Dark End Dragon, and another dragon flying together)

 ** _Believe X Be-Be-Be-Believe Buddies!_**

(Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzo, Sora, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi's pictures appear)

(Yuya and Hiroto leads their friends in front of You Show Duel School)

 ** _[Opening Ends]_**

 **TURN 11**

 **Hiroto: LP 800 x0**

 **Field:**

 ** _Light End Dragon (2600/2100)_**

 ** _Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons (3000/3000)_**

 **Yaiba: LP 3400 x0**

 **Field:**

 ** _X-Saber Urbellum (2200/1300)_**

Beelze continued its attack, blasting Yaiba away, as well as destroying Urbellum! "AAARRRGH!" Yaiba screeched as he skidded on the ground with the direct hit he took from the attack. The damage was severe as Yaiba's Life Points took a direct from the attack of the twin-headed dragon of darkness.

 **Yaiba LP 2600 x0**

"Argh... That was one strong attack..." Yaiba grunted as he got up. "I'm not done yet! Light End Dragon needs to make her attack as well! And since you only have 2600 Life Points left, this duel will be over if the attack hits you! Go! Light End Dragon! Attack Yaiba directly! **_Light End Strike Burst_**!" Hiroto bellowed, pointing at the LDS student.

"If this hits, then Hiroto wins the duel!" Yuzu exclaimed with a smile. "Not if I can help it! Action Magic, **Avoid**! Light End Dragon's attack is negated for this turn!" Yaiba declared, evading the direct attack. "You managed to evade it just in time... I end my turn." Hiroto declared. Light End Dragon floated besides him, preparing for a counterattack.

 **TURN 12**

 **Yaiba LP 2600 x1**

"Ngh... You're really putting me in a tight spot, huh... My turn!" Yaiba grunted. He drew his card before he looked at it. "Tch. You're in luck. I activate my own **Card of Sanctity**! Now we both get to draw until we have six cards in our hands! Since none of us have any cards in our hands, we both get a fresh new hand!" Yaiba grunted.

With that said, the two Synchro duelists drew their cards, as the LDS student continued his turn. "Now you're in trouble! I activate the Spell Card, **Monster Reborn**! With this card, I can bring back any monsters from each of our graveyard! And I choose... My **XX-Saber Gottoms (3100/2600)**!" Yaiba declared, choosing his Synchro Monster.

The warrior was back, much to Yuzu's shock, while Hiroto remained calm, knowing that Gottoms couldn't do so much damage to him right now. "Next, I summon the Tuner Monster **X-Saber Airbellum (1600/0200)** in attack mode! I'll also activate the Spell, **Double Summon**! With this card, I can summon my third monster for this turn!" Yaiba explained.

"So, come on out! **X-Saber Galahad (1800/0800)**!" Yaiba called. Another X-Saber monster appeared, causing the Synchro duelist to narrow his eyes. "Level 4 and Level 3 Tuner... I'm guessing..." Hiroto started, as Yaiba smirked. "That's right! You catch on pretty fast! I tune my Level 3 X-Saber Airbellum and my Level 4 X-Saber Galahad!" Yaiba declared.

Three rings surrounded Galahad as another Synchro Monster was about to be born. _"Wielders of crossed blades of light, trample over this mountain of corpses! **Synchro Summon**! Come forth! Level 7! **X-Saber Souza (2500/1600)**!"_ Yaiba declared, as he summoned another Souza onto the field. Hiroto scoffed, not impressed with it.

"That's it? I was expecting more than that." Hiroto said, narrowing his eyes. "That's because I'm not done yet! I activate the Spell, the **Sword of Sparkles**! And I equip this card to Gottoms! And here's what it does! When the monster equipped with this card destroys a monster in battle, I can destroy another card on your side of the field!" Yaiba explained.

"..." The Synchro duelist remained silent as the LDS student entered the Battle Phase. "Battle! Go, X-Saber Gottoms! Slay Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons with your new sword!" Yaiba yelled. With the order, the Synchro warrior charged at the twin headed dragon of darkness, preparing to slash it in half. "Hiroto!?" Yuzu called in concern.

The attack had made contact, slashing Beelze. The twin headed dragon of darkness roared in pain, before it exploded, causing the LDS student to smirk. "Yes! The dragon representing the darkness in your heart is destroyed! Now, I activate Sword of Sparkles' effect-" Yaiba started, only for Hiroto to interrupt with a smirk on his face.

"Did you really think destroying Beelze would be that easy?" Hiroto inquired. "Eh? What do you...!?" Yaiba asked in confusion. That was when he saw something unbelievable. As the smoke from the explosion cleared, Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons was still alive! And it seemed to have gotten stronger, as it roared, gaining little power from the attack.

 **Hiroto LP 700 x6**

 **(Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons ATK: 3000 to 3100)**

"What is this!? How did Beelze survive!?" Yaiba gasped in shock. "Beelze's effect prevented it from being destroyed. You see, this dragon can't be destroyed by battle, or by card effects. And whenever I take damage involving Beelze in battle, Beelze's ATK raises by the same amount of damage that I took!" Hiroto explained. "No way!" Yaiba shrieked.

"That's a powerful effect..." Yuzu admitted in amazement. "Tch... I set one card facedown and end my turn..." Yaiba declared, as he set his card facedown. He clenched his fists, knowing that his plan was ruined! _"Damnit! If I had known that effect, I wouldn't have messed up in my turn! How am I supposed to defeat a dragon that has a powerful effect!?"_ Yaiba thought angrily.

 **Meanwhile...**

The agent was shocked to notice such effect and on how Hiroto was able to have this card. "Unbelievable. So, it's undefeatable at this point!? Tōdo's strategy has been defeated at this point!" The agent pointed out in shock. "..." The young president hid his surprise, but was more interested than ever, seeing how Hiroto knew his Synchro Monsters very well.

 **Back to the duel...**

 **TURN 13**

 **Hiroto LP 700 x7**

"My turn! Draw!" Hiroto called. He looked at his hand, before he played his cards correctly. "First, I'll set the two cards facedown. And then, I activate... **Emergency Provisions**! With this card, I'll destroy my two facedown cards and my **The Start to the Dark End** to gain 1000 Life Points for each card that I destroyed!" Hiroto declared, activating his Spell card.

The Quick-Play did its work as the Synchro Duelist's facedown cards and his Continuous Spell shattered, while giving Hiroto 3000 Life Points, putting him a bit ahead of the LDS student.

 **Hiroto LP 3700 x4**

"Tch... He even got his Life Points back..." Yaiba grumbled with gritted teeth. "I now activate the Continuous Spell, **The Start to the Light End**! It's just like the Dark End Continuous Spell, but with a different effect!" Hiroto explained. "It's different to The Start to the Dark End...?" Yaiba asked himself as the Synchro duelist explained.

"To activste this card, I'll have to send a **Light End** monster from my hand to the graveyard... And I choose, my **Light End Apprentice Swordsman (1000/0500)**!" Hiroto declared. He put the Swordsman card to his graveyard, before continuing his explanation. "And then, I get to draw a card!" Hiroto continued.

He drew, before revealing a Light End monster. "If I draw a Light End monster, I get to Special Summon it to the field, but it won't be able to attack for this duel and its effects are negated! Since I drew my **Light End Tuning Magician (0800/0600)** , I get to Special Summon her to the field! Come forth! Tuning Magician!" Hiroto called.

The small girlish magician appeared, giving a wink to her opponent. "Once I do that, I get to draw again! The second card... **Light End Panther Guardian (2000/2000)**!" Hiroto called. A white panther with a sword and a shield, wearing white and yellow armor appeared, preparing to defend its master duelist. "Two Light End monsters!?" Yaiba gasped.

"That's amazing!" Yuzu cried out in amazement. "The third card... Draw!" Hiroto called. He glanced at it, before he smirked. " **Light End Cheer Elf (1300/1500)**! Cheer for your Light End allies!" Hiroto called. The cheering elf appeared, cheering for her allies as it gave the Light End monsters some powers. "What the heck...?" Yaiba asked, bewildered.

"Cheer Elf's effect activates! As long as it's on the field, all Light End monsters gain 500 ATK points, as well as 400 DEF points!" Hiroto explained, gesturing to his four Light End monsters. "500 ATK and 400 DEF!?" Yaiba yelped in shock as Light End Dragon, Tuning Magician, Cheer Elf, and Panther Guardian all grew stronger.

 **(Light End Dragon ATK: 2600 to 3100 / DEF: 2100 to 2500)**

 **(Light End Cheer Elf ATK: 1300 to 1800 / DEF: 1500 to 1900)**

 **(Light End Panther Guardian ATK: 2000 to 2500 / DEF: 2000 to 2400)**

 **(Light End Tuning Magician ATK: 0800 to 1300 / DEF: 0600 to 1000)**

"D-Damn it! I won't be able to stand up to that!" Yaiba gulped, realizing how much trouble he's in. "I'm not done! I activate the Quick-Play Spell card, **Star Changer**! Since you played this card before, I'm sure you know what it does! It lowers my Panther Guardian's Level from 6 to 5!" Hiroto declared, changing his panther's level.

 **(Light End Panther Guardian LV 6 to 5)**

"Level 5... Level 4... and a Level 2 Tuner Monster... You can't be...!?" Yaiba yelped, until the Synchro duelist smirked. "If you're thinking I have a Level 11 Synchro Monster, you're wrong. But, I can do this! I tune my Level 5 Panther Guardian and my Level 2 Tuning Magician!" Hiroto declared, preparing another Synchro Monster for battle.

 _"Guide us into the light! With your ancient powers of light, eliminate all those who opposes you! **Synchro Summon**! Come forth! Level 7! **Ancient Sacred Wyvern (2100/2000)**!"_ Hiroto declared, as he Synchro Summoned his new monster. "Another Synchro Monster!?" Yaiba snapped in shock. "No way!" Yuzu gasped in amazement.

 **To the control room...**

"Another Synchro Summoned has been done, sir!" The worker explained, showing the video of Hiroto summoning his Ancient Sacred Wyvern. "Another Synchro Monster!? And this time... It's a Light Type Dragon monster!" The agent pointed out in surprise.

"Hmph. Interesting... Very interesting... His Synchro Summoning is... certainly advanced." The young president chuckled. "President? Do you believe..." The agent started, only for the President to interrupt. "We shall wait and see what the results are. Despite the powerful Summon, this is still a duel." The young president answered.

"Yes, sir!" The agent confirmed, stopping his doubts. With that said, the two watched as the duel went on, with Hiroto gaining the advantage by having a supportive monster, and three Synchro Monsters on the field.

 **Back to the duel...**

"Ancient Sacred Wyvern's effect activates! As long as my Life Points are higher than your Life Points, Ancoent Sacred Wyvern gains ATK equal to the difference amount of Life Points we have!" Hiroto explained. "What!? I have 2600, you have 3700... The difference is 1100! So, that would mean... Wyvern gains 1100 ATK points!?" Yaiba yelped.

 **(Ancient Sacred Wyvern ATK: 2100 to 3200)**

With the strong monsters around, the LDS student backed away, knowing that this was too much. "No... No way... I can't lose!" Yaiba grunted angrily. "This is the end! Battle! First, my Light End Dragon attacks XX-Saber Gottoms! At the same time, I activate Light End Dragon's effect!" Hiroto declared, preparing to battle.

"When it battles a monster on the field, it can lose 500 ATK and DEF, while lowering your Gottoms' ATK and DEF by 1500 until the End Phase! **_Light Stream_**!" Hiroto yelled. At that, Light End Dragon roared, weakening Gottoms for a moment, while losing a few of her ATK and DEF at the same time.

 **(XX-Saber Gottoms ATK: 3100 to 1600 / DEF: 2600 to 1100)**

 **(Light End Dragon ATK: 3100 to 2600 / DEF: 2500 to 2000)**

"Kh...!" Yaiba grunted, gritting his teeth in frustration and desperation at the same time. "I won't let you!" Yaiba grunted. He spotted an Action Card near a sword as he quickly grabbed it, before activating it. "Action Magic, **Miracle**! Gottoms' destruction is negated and the Battle Damage is halved!" Yaiba called.

"Maybe, but you'll still take damage! Attack, Light End Dragon! **_Light End Strike Burst_**!" Hiroto bellowed. **"As you wish!"** Light End Dragon roared as her attack of light struck Gottoms, weakening Yaiba as his Life Points went a little down.

 **Yaiba LP 2100 x0**

"Urgh!" Yaiba grunted as he endured the blow. "Since your Life Points decreased even more, Ancient Sacred Wyvern's ATK grows even stronger, by an additional ATK of 500!" Hiroto called. As he said so, the dragon roared, gaining more power as its enemies gotten weaker, thanks to Light End Dragon.

 **(Ancient Sacred Wyvern ATK: 3200 to 3700)**

"Next! Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons! Attack Souza! **_Darkness Twin Burst_**!" Hiroto yelled. At the order, the twin headed dragon of darkness together shot their attacks, blasting Souza away, while knocking Yaiba down at the same time. "Argh!" Yaiba grunted as he lost more of his Life Points by the double attack.

 **Yaiba LP 1600 x0**

 **(Ancient Sacred Wyvern ATK: 3700 to 4200)**

"Wyvern's ATK became... 4200!?" Yaiba yelped in shock and disbelief. "That's right. And don't forget, Wyvern hasn't had the chance to make her attack yet. Your Gottoms only has 1600 ATK, while my Ancient Sacred Wyvern has 4200 ATK points, meaning that once I attack your monster, this duel will be over." Hiroto explained with a smirk.

"He did it. Hiroto should be able to win at this rate!" Yuzu cheered, happy to see that her Synchro user friend has probably won. But, for the LDS student, he gritted his teeth. "Not on my watch! I activate my Trap! **Numinous Healer**! With this card activated, I can gain 1000 Life Points, weakening your Ancient Sacred Wyvern!" Yaiba called.

 **Yaiba LP 2600 x0**

 **(Ancient Sacred Wyvern ATK: 4200 to 3200)**

"Ngh... That doesn't matter! Go, Ancient Sacred Wyvern! Attack Gottoms right now! **_Heaven's Judgment_**!" Hiroto yelled, pointing at Gottoms. At the start of the attack, Yaiba ran around, discovering an Action Card as he quickly grabbed it, activating it. "Action Magic, **Avoid**! Wyvern's attack is negated for this turn!" Yaiba called.

At that, the attack had stopped, protecting Gottoms from destruction of battle. "I end my turn with one card facedown! At this moment, Light End Dragon's effect ends, returning Gottoms' ATK to normal." Hiroto declared, making it his opponent's turn now.

 **(XX-Saber Gottoms ATK: 1600 to 3100)**

 **TURN 14**

 **Yaiba LP 2600 x1**

"My turn! Draw!" Yaiba called. As the LDS Synchro duelist continued his turn, Hiroto glanced at both Beelze and Wyvern, recalling of what these two cards meant for him and his family. _"Beelze belonged to my dad... While Wyvern belonged to my mom... These two cards represents their heart in this battle... Not just mine..."_ Hiroto thought.

He recalled the time when he asked his parents if he could buy some cards so that he could duel for the first time.

 **Flashback (3 years ago...)**

 _"Mom! Dad! Could I please get a Duel Disk and some Duel Monster cards now!?" Young Hiroto pleaded. Hiroyuki Sakamoto, Hiroto's father blinked in surprise, while Yukari Sakamoto, Hiroto's mother just smiled softly. "Duel Disk? Cards? Why would you ask for those, Hiroto? I thought you didn't like to duel..." Hiroyuki asked in confusion._

 _Before the son could answer, the mother giggled, explaining to her husband. "It's because of Sakaki Yusho-san's Entertainment Dueling. Is that right, Hiroto?" Yukari asked, turning to her son. "Yeah! The way Yusho-sensei summoned his monsters... It was so cool!" Hiroto exclaimed. Hiroyuki let out a chuckle while Yukari giggled at their son's enthusiasm._

 _"I see... Well then, I have a better idea for you, son." Hiroyuki suggested. That caught Hiroto's attention as he cocked his head in curiosity. "What is it, Dad?" Hiroto asked. "You see, we knew that you might open up to Duel Monsters eventually, so we saved a Duel Disk for you, and a Deck, you see..." Yukari explained. "Really!?" Hiroto yelped in amazement._

 _"Yeah! No joke here, son. Do you want to see it? I'm sure it'll be the cards that you like." Hiroyuki assured. "Yeah! Any cards would be fine!" Hiroto exclaimed happily. At the enthusiasm, the father let out another chuckle as he led his son to his room, where he opened up his desk drawer, revealing a Duel Disk tablet and a Deck Case._

 _Hiroyuki opened up the Case and handed the cards to his son, who looked at the cards with amazement. "Whoa... Dark End Chidori Beast... and Light End Panther Guardian! These cards are so cool!" Hiroto exclaimed happily. Yukari came in, seeing that her son was happy to have such cards. "Do you like it, Hiroto?" Yukari asked._

 _"Like it? I love it, Mom!" Hiroto exclaimed. He turned to his two parents, hugging them both one at a time. "Thank you... Mom... Dad..." Hiroto thanked, giving smiles to the mother and the father. "You're welcome, son. There's something else we also want to give you, you see..." Hiroyuki explained as he glanced at his wife._

 _Yukari nodded as she took out a card, with the husband taking out his card as well. The son blinked in confusion as his mother and father gave him the two cards as he widened his eyes. His father's card was Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons. And his mother's card is Ancient Sacred Wyvern! "Huh? These cards..." Hiroto started, only for his father to interrupt him._

 _"Yes, they are our ace monsters... And the cards that represents our hearts. We want you to keep them, in case you feel like playing them against your friends or opponents." Hiroyuki explained. "But... If I have your ace monsters... Then..." Hiroto started, only for his mother to stop him, by putting his hands over his shoulders._

 _"It's alright, Hiroto. These are your cards now... Or I should say, were entrusting them to you, knowing that you would protect these cards." Yukari assured. "Protect our cards, son. That's what we'd like to say when we're out of Maiami City." Hiroyuki explained. That caught Hiroto's attention as he widened his eyes at his father._

 _"Huh? You're... You're leaving Maiami City? Before watching me duel for the first time?" Hiroto asked, shocked and upset at the same time. Yukari bit her lips, not knowing what to say, but Hiroyuki cleared his throat. "We're not saying that, Hiroto. We WILL watch your duel. Who are you planning to go up against?" Hiroyuki asked._

 _Hiroto, still upset about the news began to think of an opponent, before making his choice. "Sakaki Yusho-sensei, of course! I promised him that he would be the first opponent I'd duel!" Hiroto explained, creating a shock for the two parents. "Oh my... Yusho-san, already? Honey, he's a..." Yukari started, with Hiroto shaking his head._

 _"I know, Mom... Yusho-sensei is a Pro Duelist. But someday... I want to become a Pro Duelist just like him someday! That's what I told him, and he told me to duel him someday whenever I feel like dueling!" Hiroto explained. At the explanation, neither Hiroyuki or Yukari knew of what to say. "Alright, son... We'll see your duel with Yusho-san." Hiroyuki chuckled._

 _"Yes, Dad..." Hiroto smirked. But deep inside him, he still felt hurt that his parents were leaving him soon. They would leave Maiami City, and not be able to come back for months! And he knew exactly why... Company jobs... Errands... All sorts of reasons why they aren't able to stay home or in the City for much long... It hurt him... So much..._

 _ **Later...**_

 _ **Hiroto LP 200 x1**_

 _ **Field:**_

 _ **Dark End Chidori Beast (2500/1600)**_

 _ **Yusho LP 2100 x0**_

 _ **Field:**_

 _ **Sky Magician**_

 _ **BOOM!**_

 _"No way!" Hiroto yelped as he fell on the ground, with Chidori Beast destroyed and with his Life Points wiped out._

 _ **Hiroto LP 0 x1**_

 _ **Winner: Yusho**_

 _The Entertainment Duel came to an ending, with Yusho ending it as the winner. However, what surprised him, was that the little boy managed to put up a fight, defeating his monsters and countering his strategies at the same time! "Heh... Ha ha ha ha ha! That was so cool! Sky Magician's attack was so cool, Yusho-sensei!" Hiroto laughed happily._

 _"Ha ha ha... Did you like it, Hiroto? Did you have fun?" Yusho asked, kneeling down to the boy's level. "Mm-hm! Entertainment Dueling is so much fun, Yusho-sensei! I want to learn more about it!" Hiroto exclaimed. "I see... In that case... I'd like you to take this card with you... It's for you, as a gift for giving me a great duel." Yusho explained._

 _He handed the little boy a card, with his parents watching. "Yusho-san!? Are you sure about this?" Yukari asked, surprised to see that the Pro Duelist was handing her son a valuable card. "Yes, I'm sure, Sakamoto-san. Your son is very experienced in dueling, even if this is just his first duel. And I can see his potential, to grow even stronger." Yusho explained._

 _Hiroyuki smiled, knowing what the Entertainment Duelist meant. For Hiroto, he was in awe for getting the card. " **Smile World**... Thank you, Yusho-sensei! I promise to keep it safe and use it at most times!" Hiroto thanked happily. Yusho nodded with a smile, ruffling the little boy's hair, knowing with the potential he had, Hiroto could rise up to his level someday, just like with Yuya._

 **Flashback End**

 _"These two monsters... are the reason why I met Yusho-sensei, and the reason why I have the card he gave me... So that's why... I can't lose... I just can't lose! Especially against an LDS student!"_ Hiroto thought, his determination filling up. "If you're done daydreaming there, then I'll activate this! The Spell Card, **Pot of Greed**!" Yaiba called.

"This lets me draw two cards onto my hand! And not only that, I'll also activate this! The Spell Card, **Gottoms' Second Call**!" Yaiba declared. "What!?" Hiroto blinked in shock as the LDS student explained. "When this card is activated, and when I have a Synchro Monster on the field, I can Special Summon up to two X-Saber monsters from my graveyard!" Yaiba explained.

"Then you're targeting your Synchro Monsters..." Hiroto grunted with annoyance. "That's right! I'll revive my second Gottoms and Souza! However, when they're summoned this way, both of their ATK points become 0. Also, I won't be able to conduct a Battle Phase when I activate this card! Although, I don't think I'll need to, though." Yaiba smirked.

 **(XX-Saber Gottoms x2 ATK: 3100 to 0)**

 **(X-Saber Souza ATK: 2500 to 0)**

"What do you mean by that?" Hiroto demanded. "Because, I activate the Spell, **Saber Slash**! When this card is activated, I can destroy a number of cards on your side of the field for every X-Saber monsters I have!" Yaiba explained. "What!? There's three X-Saber monsters on the field... Meaning..." Hiroto started.

Yuzu knew what this also meant as she widened her eyes. "He can destroy up to three cards on the field!" Yuzu pointed out. "Right you are! And I choose your Light End Cheer Elf, Light End Dragon, and your Ancient Sacred Wyvern!" Yaiba pointed out, targeting Hiroto's three monsters. "What!?" Hiroto gasped, until Light End Dragon spoke to him.

 **"Hiroto, you must guard Ancient Sacred Wyvern!"** Light End Dragon requested. The Synchro duelist looked up in shock at his ace monster. "What!? But, Light End, you'll..." Hiroto started, only for his dragon of light to interrupt him. **"Do not worry. I'll be alright even if it's in the graveyard. Now, hurry!"** Light End Dragon assured.

Still hesitant, Hiroto agreed as he bit his lips. "I activate my Trap! **Light End Guard**! When I have two or more Light End monsters on the field, I have to pay 500 Life Points, in order to negate Ancient Sacred Wyvern's destruction!" Hiroto called. "Say what!?" Yaiba cried out in surprise, seeing that one of his opponent's monsters were being saved.

 **Hiroto LP 3200 x1**

 **(Ancient Sacred Wyvern ATK: 3200 to 2700)**

The Spell blasted Light End Cheer Elf and Light End Dragon, sending them to the graveyard. "Light End... Kh!" Hiroto grunted, gritting his teeth. For Yaiba, he was irritated that his opponent's monsters were saved. "Tch... This isn't good. I end my turn!" Yaiba declared, before glancing at his two 0 ATK Synchro Monsters.

 **TURN 15**

 **Hiroto LP 3200 x2**

"My turn!" Hiroto called, drawing his card. He glanced at both the second Gottoms and Souza, noticing that both of their ATK were 0, giving him the perfect opportunity to win the duel. "Battle! Ancient Sacred Wyvern! Attack Gottoms with your light of judgement! **_Heaven's Judgement_**!" Hiroto yelled, pointing at the 0 ATK Gottoms.

Yaiba gritted his teeth, before he noticed an Action Card, as he quickly grabbed it, activating it. "Action Magic! **Big Escape**! Your Battle Phase is now over!" Yaiba declared. Seeing that he lost his chance to attack, Hiroto gritted his teeth, knowing he lost his chance for victory once again. "I'll set one card facedown and end my turn..." Hiroto called.

A facedown card appeared on the Synchro Duelist's side, making it Yaiba's turn once again.

 **TURN 16**

 **Yaiba LP 2600 x1**

"My turn! Draw!" Yaiba called. He drew his card, before he smirked. "I activate the Spell Card, **Cleansing Water**! One of my monster's ATK will go back to normal! And I choose my second Gottoms, whose ATK goes from 0 to 3100!" Yaiba declared. At that, the water bathed Souza, returning its strength back to normal, much to Hiroto's annoyance.

 **(XX-Saber Gottoms ATK: 0 to 3100)**

"Battle! First! My XX-Saber Gottoms attacks your Ancient Sacred Wyvern!" Yaiba called, pointing at Ancient Sacred Wyvern. With that said, the first Gottoms charged at Ancient Sacred Wyvern, forcing Hiroto to open his Trap. "I activate my Trap! **Impenetrable Attack**! Wyvern's destruction is negated for this turn!" Hiroto explained.

"But, you'll take the damage!" Yaiba reminded. At that, Ancient Sacred Wyvern roared in pain, taking the hit from Gottoms' ATK, while reducing Hiroto's Life Poinrs at the same time.

 **Hiroto LP 2800 x1**

 **(Ancient Sacred Wyvern ATK: 2700 to 2300)**

"Argh!" Hiroto grunted, taking the hit. "Now, my second Gottoms! Attack his Ancient Sacred Wyvern once more! And just like before, you'll take damage even if Ancient Sacred Wyvern can't be destroyed this turn!" Yaiba called. Omce again, the second Gottoms slashed the dragon, reducing Hiroto's points once more.

 **Hiroto LP 2000 x1**

 **(Ancient Sacred Wyvern ATK: 2300 to 1500)**

"Oh no! Ancient Sacred Wyvern's ATK is...!" Yuzu gasped in shock. "Tch..." Hiroto grunted in annoyance as Yaiba smirked. "With that, I end my turn. What are you going to do now? Your dragon resembling the light in your heart is weakened, crying for mercy!" Yaiba smirked, putting the Synchro duelist in an angry state.

 **TURN 17**

 **Hiroto LP 2000 x2**

"Don't you dare... insult my dragon like that! My turn! Draw!" Hiroto called, drawing his card. "I'll set two cards facedown! Battle! Ancient Sacred Wyvern! Avenge yourself by destroying the weakened X-Saber Souza! _**Heaven's Judgement**_!" Hiroto bellowed, pointing at the 0 ATK Synchro Monster.

At that, the attack destroyed Souza, while knocking Yaiba down at the same time. "Argh! Tch!" Yaiba grunted as he skidded on the ground, feeling the attack and the impact from Souza's destruction.

 **Yaiba LP 1100 x0**

 **(Ancient Sacred Wyvern ATK: 1500 to 3000)**

"Next comes Beelze's turn! Beelze! Attack the first Gottoms! **_Darkness Twin Burst_**!" Hiroto shouted, pointing at the first Gottoms. The twin headed dragon roared as it blasted Gottoms away, due to its effect of not being destroyed, despite of a tie. "Argh! There's goes monster number two..." Yaiba grunted as he looked to see his only Gottoms left.

"Get ready, Yaiba! I won't hold back this time! Not ever since you insulted my parent's cards! Their heart is what gives me the power to believe in my cards and to believe in myself! That is why... That is why I won't lose to another Synchro duelist like you!" Hiroto declared, pointing at his Synchro Duelist rival.

"Heh... You're welcome to try then! See if you can defeat me and my X-Saber monsters and cards!" Yaiba challenged, grinning. Yuzu could only watch as the duel would become more intense as she grew concerned for the Synchro duelist. "Hiroto..." Yuzu whispered in concern. She looked at the two dragons flying besides Hiroto.

"Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons... And Ancient Sacred Wyvern... Those two monsters... Are they really the two monsters that represents your light and darkness of your heart, Hiroto?" Yuzu asked, puzzled of what Hiroto said earlier.

 **Hiroto's DM Stats:**

 **Wins/Losses: 2/0**

 **Next duels:**

 **Duel 08: Yaiba VS Hiroto! A Synchro Duel! Pt. 4**

 **Duel 09: Masumi VS Hiroto! A Duel in Stake!**

 **Duel 10: Light and Dark End VS Gem-Knight!**

 **Duel 11: Yuya Accused!? LDS VS You Show!**

 **Duel 12: XYZ Constellar! Yuya VS Hokuto!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Yaiba: Ngh... This duel... It's reaching the end, eh? Well, the end will come soon, once I achieve victory in this duel!

Hiroto: That won't happen, because my monsters and my cards will achieve victory!

Yaiba: Tch... Your dragon of darkness and dragon of light are getting in the way! What a pain...

Yuzu: Beelze of the Diabolic Dragon... and Ancient Sacred Wyvern... Those two dragons represent his heart?

Yaiba: Let's see if your two dragons are able to handle my X-Saber monsters that much longer!

Hiroto: I won't let you destroy them that easily, Yaiba! No way!

 **OC Cards:**

 **Light End Panther Guardian / LIGHT / Beast-Warrior / LV 6 / ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000 / Effect:** _When you lose more than 1500 Life Points, you can Special Summon this monster in Defense Mode. This card gains DEF to half of the damage you took._

 **Light End Cheer Elf / LIGHT / Fairy / LV 4 / ATK: 1300 DEF: 1500 / Effect:** _As long as this card is on the field, all **Light End** monsters gains 500 ATK and 400 DEF._

 **Light End Guard / Trap: Normal:** _When you have two or more Light End monsters on the field, you can pay 500 Life Points, and prevent one of your Light Type monsters from being destroyed by battle or card effect._


	8. Yaiba VS Hiroto! A Synchro Duel! Pt 4

**Duel 08: Yaiba VS Hiroto! A Synchro Duel! Pt. 4**

 **Hiroto's POV**

 _The duel between Synchro duelists goes on. From what I can tell in this duel is, is that this duel is about to reach its climax. With my parents' monsters, I'll be sure to give Yaiba a hard time having a chance to defeat me. With his one Synchro monster in a disadvantage, and with no hand, this duel will soon end with me as the victor._

 _But, from what I can tell, is that Yaiba won't be making that easy, as he looks like he has something in his Deck that he could use to counter my monsters. I hope that it's nothing that could easily destroy my parents' dragons. This may sound ridiculous, but... I believe, my Dad's soul is inside Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons._

 _As for my Ancient Sacred Wyvern, I can believe that my mother's soul is inside this dragon of light as well. My heart are their power, and mine are theirs! With that said, there's no way I could lose... Especially to someone who looks down to Yusho-sensei now, ever since people believed that he ran away like a coward!_

 **End POV**

 **TURN 17**

 **Hiroto LP 2000 x0**

 **Field:**

 ** _Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons (3100/3000)_**

 ** _Ancient Sacred Wyvern (3000/2000)_**

 ** _Two Set cards_**

 **Yaiba LP 1100 x0**

 **Field:**

 ** _XX-Saber Gottoms (3100/2600)_**

"Get ready, Yaiba! I won't hold back this time! Not ever since you insulted my parent's cards! Their heart is what gives me the power to believe in my cards and to believe in myself! That is why... That is why I won't lose to another Synchro duelist like you!" Hiroto declared, pointing at his Synchro Duelist rival.

"Heh... You're welcome to try then! See if you can defeat me and my X-Saber monsters and cards!" Yaiba challenged, grinning. Yuzu could only watch as the duel would become more intense as she grew concerned for the Synchro duelist. "Hiroto..." Yuzu whispered in concern. She looked at the two dragons flying besides Hiroto.

"Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons... And Ancient Sacred Wyvern... Those two monsters... Are they really the two monsters that represents your light and darkness of your heart, Hiroto?" Yuzu asked, puzzled of what Hiroto said earlier. "Beelze shows the darkness... And Wyvern shows the light... Just what does that mean?" Yuzu asked herself.

 **TURN 18**

 **Yaiba LP 1100 x1**

"Alright then... Here goes! My turn!" Yaiba called, drawing his card. He glanced at it before he smirked. "Yes! With this Equip Card, your Life Points will drop to 0 as soon as I declare battle!" Yaiba assured with a sneer. "What... do you mean by that?" Hiroto asked, as he was unsure on how to respond to that declaration. Even Yuzu seemed surprised.

"I activate the Equip Spell, **Megamorph**! When my Life Points are much lower than yours, I can choose one of my monsters on the field, and double its ATK points! And I choose my XX-Saber Gottoms!" Yaiba declared. "What!? 3100 doubled would become... a total of 6200!?" Hiroto gasped in shock, seeing how strong Yaiba's monster would become.

"That's right! Enough to finish you and your dragons for good!" Yaiba assured. At the activation, the Megamorph card began to double Gottoms' strength, causing it to grow a bit, as it towered above Hiroto and his two dragons. It prepared its swords, aiming to make one clean hit onto its enemies for victory.

 **(XX-Saber Gottoms ATK: 3100 to 6200)**

"An ATK of 6200!?" Yuzu gasped. "Tch!" Hiroto scoffed, gritting his teeth in irritation and annoyance. "Battle! I attack with my XX-Saber Gottoms, to your Ancient Sacred Wyvern! This is the end!" Yaiba laughed. "Oh no... Hiroto!?" Yuzu called in concern. But, despite of the finishing blow coming by, Hiroto remained calm and made his move.

"I activate my Trap! **Shield** **of Twilight**! By banishing Twilight End Monk from my Graveyard, I can negate Ancient Sacred Wyvern's destruction in battle, defending her from being taken out!" Hiroto explained. "That doesn't matter! Even if it can't be destroyed, the difference between their attacks is enough to finish your Life Points off!" Yaiba snapped.

"That's why I activate my second Trap! **Nutrient-Z**! If I were to take 2000 points of damage, I can gain 4000 Life Points before I take the damage! Since the damage will be 3200, I'll add 4000 to my Life Points, before taking your damage!" Hiroto explained.

 **Hiroto LP 6000 x0**

As his Life Points increased, the attack knocked Ancient Sacred Wyvern away, reducing Hiroto's Life Points, leaving his points a bit higher than it was before. At the same time, the dragon of light wasn't destroyed, thanks to the Shield of Twilight's effect.

 **Hiroto LP 2800 x0**

 **(Ancient Sacred Wyvern ATK: 3000 to 3800)**

"Argh! Damn it! I was so close, too! No matter... Even if you survived this turn, there's no way you can defeat my XX-Saber Gottoms, when its ATK has been doubled!" Yaiba snapped angrily. "That's where you're wrong. When my turn comes... I'll be sure to defeat you in that turn!" Hiroto assured with a smirk, much to Yaiba's confusion.

"What do you mean by that!? Beelze's ATK and Ancient Sacred Wyvern's ATK are much lower than my XX-Saber Gottom's!" Yaiba reminded, leaving Hiroto to smirk again. "You'll soon see. Is that all you're going to do?" Hiroto asked, teasing his opponent. For the LDS student, he was annoyed by the teasing, but knew he had no choice.

"Ngh... I end my turn... Make your turn then! Your last turn, that is!" Yaiba demanded, pointing at his Synchro opponent. With that demand, Hiroto placed his two fingers on the top of his Deck, preparing to draw in his last turn. _"Here goes... If I don't draw it now, then what good is it for this duel without a little entertainment?"_ Hiroto thought.

 **TURN 19**

 **Hiroto LP 2800 x1**

"My... TURN!" Hiroto yelled, drawing his card. As he did so, rainbow sparkles shot out of his draw, causing both Yuzu and Yaiba to be anxious of what he drew. As the Synchro duelist glanced at the card he drew, he gave a smirk. "It's here! _The fun has just begun!_ " Hiroto declared, shocking Yuzu. "Isn't that... Yuya's catchphrase?" Yuzu asked.

"What!? What did you draw!?" Yaiba snapped. Instead of answering right away, Hiroto gave a smirk, as he went on in his turn. "This duel wouldn't be as much fun without some smiles in the area, right? Even if this is meant for a violent duel, that doesn't mean smiles from the crowd isn't necessary." Hiroto explained.

That confused and annoyed Yaiba as he narrowed his eyes. "Smiles from the crowd? What crowd? There's no one else watching our duel other than that girl!" Yaiba snapped, reminding his opponent of where Yuzu was. "The crowd I'm talking about is... in this card! I activate the Spell Card, **Smile World**!" Hiroto declared, activating his card.

"What!? That card-" Yuzu gasped, as Yaiba watched. "Smile... World? What is that card?" Yaiba asked. "Smile World is a Spell Card, that can increase all monsters on the field by 100 for every monster on the field! Since there's three monsters on the field, Gottoms, Beelze, and Wyvern all gain 300 ATK points!" Hiroto explained.

 **(Ancient Sacred Wyvern ATK: 3800 to 4100)**

 **(Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons ATK: 3100 to 3400)**

 **(XX-Saber Gottoms ATK: 6200 to 6500)**

Ar the sight of colorful smiley faces left Yuzu amazed, while Yaiba bewildered. "Wow... It's so pretty!" Yuzu commented. "But... You forgot that Gottoms gained some ATK points... What are you planning?" Yaiba asked. "This! Time for some Action Cards!" Hiroto grunted. He then began to run, with Wyvern and Beelze flying at his side.

"Battle! Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons! Attack XX-Saber Gottoms!" Hiroto called. Beelze began to charge up an attack as Hiroto grabbed the first Action Card. "Action Magic! **High Dive**! Beelze gains 1000 ATK points in this battle!" Hiroto declared. At that, Beelze roared as it gained more power in its two heads.

 **(Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons ATK: 3400 to 4400)**

"The second one! Action Card! **Extreme Sword**! Beelze gains another 1000 ATK points!" Hiroto explained. At that, Beelze roared, with more power coming to it, thanks to another Action Card that it's master found.

 **(Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons ATK: 4400 to 5400)**

The third was found on a dead sword as Hiroto grabbed it, before activating it. "Action Magic! **Attack Force**! Beelze gains another 600 ATK points!" Hiroto called. At that, the total became greater as Beelze glowed brighter, becoming more powerful than ever.

 **(Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons ATK: 5400 to 6000)**

"The total is 6000 ATK points!" Yuzu gasped. But, for Yaiba, that didn't seem to be a problem to him. "So what!? That's still not strong enough to beat Gottoms! Counterattack, Gottoms! Knock that dragon away!" Yaiba called. At the order, the X-Saber warrior slashed Beelze away, but it didn't destroy it due to its effect.

 **Hiroto LP 2300 x0**

 **(Ancient Sacred Wyvern ATK: 4100 to 3600)**

"What was that for!? Thanks to your stupid attack, Wyvern lost another 500 ATK points! What was the use of that?" Yaiba taunted. Hiroto looked up with a smile, causing Yaiba to blink in confusion. "With this! Since I took damage, with Beelze involved in battle, his ATK points rise up equal to the current damage that I took!" Hiroto explained.

 **(Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons ATK: 6000 to 6500)**

"Drat... That effect again!?" Yaiba grunted angrily. "Another thing is... As soon as the attack was over, I picked up another Action Card. This one! **Wonder Chance**!" Hiroto declared, activating his fourth Action Card. "What!? But that card... That card allows your monster to make another attack!" Yaiba gasped, knowing what this meant.

"That's right! And I'll use it on Beelze to make its second attack! Beelze! Strike Gottoms once more! **_Darkness Twin Burst_**!" Hiroto bellowed, pointing at XX-Saber Gottoms. At the order, Beelze once again shot its attack, as Gottoms attempted to strike back. However, at the collision of the blow, the sword broke off, eliminating Gottoms from the battle.

"Argh! No way!" Yaiba grunted as he took a step back. As the smoke passed, Beelze was still flying, due to its effect of not being able to be destroyed in battle. For Yuzu, she was amazed on how Hiroto fought in the Battle Phase with Beelze. "I see... He increased Beelze's ATK to first weaken the Battle Damage he might take..." Yuzu whispered.

She recalled of how many Action Cards Hiroto used to boost Beelze's ATK, lowering the damage he might take. "And then... After taking that damage, he managed to get another Action Card that can make his dragon attack again, making it a draw. But... Because of Beelze's effect, it couldn't be destroyed in battle. Gottoms, on the other hand didn't make it." Yuzu added.

She then noticed Ancient Sacred Wyvern, who hadn't made its attack yet. "Now, with no cards in hand or field, that guy won't be able to survive Wyvern's attack!" Yuzu concluded. The Synchro duelist, who heard everything what Yuzu said gave a smile and faced his shocked and bewildered opponent. "It's exactly what she says here, Yaiba!" Hiroto smirked.

At the talking, the LDS student gritted his teeth, realizing what this meant. _"Damn it... This is bad! I don't have any more cards in my hand... My field has nothing in it... And his Ancient Sacred Wyvern still hadn't made its attack! If I take this direct attack... Its ATK 3600 will be able to demolish my remaining 1100 Life Points!"_ Yaiba thought frantically.

As he thought, Hiroto smirked, taking deep breaths. "I guess this is where I make the finishing blow, huh? This duel is over. Ancient Sacred Wyvern! It's your turn! Make your attack shine through your opponent! And grant us victory!" Hiroto called. He pointed to Yaiba, who took another step back with frustration with his incoming loss.

"Ancient Sacred Wyvern! Attack Yaiba directly! _**Heaven's Judgement**_!" Hiroto bellowed. At the order, the dragon of light roared, before charging up its attack. Soon, before the LDS student could look for any more Action Cards, he was knocked away by the direct hit he took from Ancient Sacred Wyvern's attack, wiping him out.

 **Yaiba LP 0 x0**

 **WIN: Hiroto**

The Action Field faded away, due to the Solid Vision turning off. As for the two duelists, the winner smirked, seeing that he has won another duel. For the loser, he groaned, laying on his back with his wooden sword next to him. "Damn it... I lost! And to some... powerful monsters..." Yaiba groaned, frustrated at his loss against another Synchro duelist.

He shot up, before picking up his wooden sword as he glared at Hiroto, who smiled at his defeated opponent. "How did it feel? To duel against another Synchro opponent, like me?" Hiroto asked. For a moment, the LDS student didn't answer, before he scoffed, glancing at his newfound rival. "It wasn't bad, I guess..." Yaiba answered.

He then glared at his rival, making his declaration. "But this is just the beginning of our battle, Sakamoto Hiroto! When we face each other again in another duel, I'll be sure to defeat you someday!" Yaiba declared, pointing his wooden sword at the Synchro duelist. At the declaration, Hiroto gave a small smile, before shrugging.

"Duel me all you want! I'm sure the results will be the same!" Hiroto assured with a chuckle. That caught Yaiba by surprise as he scoffed with annoyance, before holding his sword over his shoulder. "Whatever you say..." Yaiba grumbled. With that said, he parted ways with his new rival, returning back to the LDS Duel School.

 **Later...**

It was evening as Yaiba had lef, Yuzu ran down, meeting up with her new friend. "Hiroto... That was... That was amazing! Those dragons you summoned at that duel... It was just... amazing!" Yuzu commented, remembering the Synchro dragons Hiroto had summoned in the duel. For the Synchro duelist, he narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"Why did you follow me, Yuzu? I thought you would head back to your Duel School with Yuya." Hiroto asked, suspicious about the You Show girl. At first, Yuzu blinked in surprise, before making her answer slowly. "Well... You going alone seems to be a bit worrying... So, I thought it would be a good idea to watch your duel in case something bad happened." Yuzu answered.

The answer caught the Synchro duelist off by surprise, as he sighed, before taking out the Smile World card. "You're probably surprised on why I have this card, do you?" Hiroto asked, showing the Spell Card to Yuzu. Noticing the card, and recognizing on who it really belonged to, Yuzu nodded, remembering whose it was.

"It belonged to Yuya's dad... So, why do you have it?" Yuzu asked. The question caused Hiroto to look up at the sky as he recalled the duel that he lost in... In his duel against Yusho, Yuya's father. "To be honest... Entertainment Dueling was what inspired me to become a duelist... A duelist like Yusho-sensei." Hiroto explained.

Yuzu widened her eyes at the mention in sensei, realizing that Hiroto was acquainted with Yuya's father. "I didn't like to duel at first, since I thought it would hurt someone. But... After seeing how Yusho-sensei dueled with his own Entertainment Duel, that was what inspired me to become a duelist... A Pro duelist like him." Hiroto explained further.

He looked at the Smile World card, explaining more. "So, as my first opponent, I challenged Yusho-sensei to a duel, with the cards and the Deck that my mom and dad gave me. Ancient Sacred Wyvern... Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons... And my Light and Dark End Deck." Hiroto explained, amazing Yuzu in the process. "You dueled... Sakaki Yusho? Yuya's father?" Yuzu asked.

"Yeah... And during the duel, I think he saw my smile... or my expression of having fun. The truth is, I thought that was the greatest duel in my time of life. Entertainment Dueling... is what inspired me to become a Pro Duelist. To become like Yusho-sensei. But..." Hiroto explained, as he lowered his voice, remembering how Yusho disappeared three years ago.

"When Yusho-sensei disappeared the day he was supposed to duel Strong Ishijima, that's how I nearly lost my reason to duel." Hiroto explained. "Then, what happened? How are you still dueling as just like now?" Yuzu asked. At the question, the Synchro duelist walked out of the Center Court, with Yuzu walking besides him.

"I think it's because of me seeing Yuya dueling Strong Ishijima that got me back in dueling... thanks to his Entertainment Dueling, that is..." Hiroto answered calmly, as he recalled seeing Yuya enjoying his dueling against Strong Ishijima, and on how he won the duel by discovering Pendulum Summon. "Because of Yuya's duel?" Yuzu repeated.

"Mm hm... So, with that said, I started to duel some more, hoping to retrieve the feelings that I lost in the past three years. While I searched for an opponent in Maiami City, I think that's where I met you and Yuya the first time, when he and I fought Sawatari together, remember?" Hiroto asked, glancing at the You Show student.

"Yeah... I remember that day when you and Yuya saved me, Ayu-chan, Futoshi-kun, and Tatsuya-kun. Thanks again for saving us back there..." Yuzu thanked. "Don't thank me... You should thank Yuya. That guy is the one who led the Entertainment Duel Show, remember? All I did was follow along with the Entertainment act." Hiroto reminded sternly.

That caused Yuzu to frown as she kept the conversation up. "Anyways... What are you planning to do now since you won that duel? Are you going back home?" Yuzu asked. That question left Hiroto blinking as he glanced back at the You Show student. "... Yuzu, you're a student from You Show Duel School, right?" Hiroto asked, causing Yuzu to blink.

"Yeah... Why do you ask?" Yuzu asked, oblivious to Hiroto's incoming request. "I didn't register for any Duel School yet, so... I was hoping... if I could sign up for your school instead, so that I can follow Yusho-sensei's footsteps... in Entertainment Dueling." Hiroto explained silently, before he looked back at Yuzu, who had widened her eyes in shock.

"You... actually want to sign up for our school? You Show Duel School?" Yuzu repeated breathlessly. "Yeah... If you want me to..." Hiroto added, to which Yuzu immediately smiled. "Mm! Sure you can! If you want, you could register tomorrow afternoon, if you'd like." Yuzu answered, causing the Synchro duelist to smile.

"Thanks... I'll keep that in mind tomorrow." Hiroto assured. The You Show Duel student nodded, happy that another duelist wanted to become an Entertainment Duelist just like Yuya was. "Alright then, I'll see you back at our school tomorrow!" Yuzu called as she started to walk off, parting ways with her new Synchro duelist friend.

"Right..." Hiroto agreed as he waved to the leaving You Show Duel student. As she was finally gone, Hiroto continued back home, where his house was waiting for him to come back. What he didn't notice was that a masked boy was watching him, as if he was sneaking behind him for some certain reason. "That guy... Why is he here?" The masked boy asked himself.

 **Later...**

It was night and the Synchro duelist was sleeping on his bed. As he slept, he tossed and turned, which seemed to look like he was dreaming of something. And it didn't seem to be a pleasant dream, either.

 **Dream**

"Mm... Hm?" Hiroto grunted as he opened his eyes. He was in his usual dueling clothes, with his Duel Disk on his left arm. "Where am I?... Is this... some sort of a dream?" Hiroto asked himself. Where he was right now, he was in some kind of a ruined city, where it looked like a huge battle had occurred, destroying the city in the process.

The time looked like it was night, due to the sky being dark. "What... What is this place? What happened here!?" Hiroto asked, as he began to panic, hoping that the people in his dream might be alive. As he looked around, all he found were more destroyed buildings, and torn cards and broken Duel Disks.

The Disks didn't seem to look like the Maiami City Duel Disks, but this proved there were duelists nearby... possibly. Just then, as the Synchro duelist looked around, he heard an explosion coming from nearby, in an alley. "What...?" Hiroto whispered as he ran over to where the explosion was. What he saw next, surprised him.

There was a duel going on. One duelist looked like a hooded man, while the other looked like a young boy. "That boy..." Hiroto whispered as he walked closer, but stayed out of sight. "If I win, you have to do everything that I say, alright?" The hooded man taunted, causing the young boy to grit his teeth in annoyance and anger.

"Fine... I'll take your deal! And I will do anything to win! Anything to protect Shun-niisan and Ruri-neechan!" The young boy snapped annoyingly. Hiroto then widened his eyes, as he saw the boy's face. It was the same boy that came to his vision during his duel with Sora! "That boy... Is this... a part of his memories?" Hiroto asked breathlessly.

"Go! **Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (2800/2000)**! Attack **Scar Lion Xyz Dragon (2500/2200)**!" The hooded man laughed, pointing at the boy's dragon. The dark glowing dragon roared before something popped out of it and demolished the boy's white dragon, which looked like a lion with a star-shaped scar between its eyes.

 **BOOM!**

"AAARRGGHH!" The boy screamed as he was smashed to the ground, due to the direct hit he took from the impact, which wiped out the rest of his Life Points. As for the hooded man, he smirked, seeing that his prey had lost the duel, allowing him to continue his work for his current mission.

 **Boy LP 0 x0**

 **WIN: Hooded Man**

"N-Ngh..." The boy groaned as he tried to move, only for him to wince in pain due to his right ankle broken because of the final impact of his enemy's attack. Hiroto grew speechless, seeing that the boy lost the duel, in a more dangerous way, causing his ankle to be broken. "Oh my... Looks I overdid it, huh? Sorry about that." The hooded man apologized sarcastically.

He took a few steps closer to the boy, as the injured duelist tried to scoot back, attempting to evade his enemy. "Stay back... I'm warning you, you Fusion scum!" The boy warned, but in truth, he was afraid. Afraid that the hooded man might do something gruesome to him, which caused him to scoot away even more.

Eventually, there was no way to escape now. "Now, that's rude... I really did enjoy our duel together, even if we were enemies... But, of course, as a Duel Soldier, I need to finish my job... My job to take you to the Professor." The hooded man sneered. He took out his Duel Disk and was about to do something, something which Hiroto noticed.

"What are you... Stop! Leave him alone!" Hiroto bellowed. He ran to tackle the hooded man, only for him to pass right through him! With that, the Synchro duelist suddenly realized that he was in a vision, which meant that he couldn't touch or make the people hear him or touch him as well. All he could do was watch.

"Now... Come with me... You're supposed to obey me, remember? That was our deal." The hooded man demanded, causing the boy to pale in fear as he tried to scoot back even more. "Stay away... S-Stay away!" The boy snapped, fear creeping up to him. He gritted his teeth, shutting his eyes tight as he didn't ant to see the painful thing that might occur to him.

But suddenly, a miracle occurred, where his Extra Deck case was glowing in the boy's Duel Disk. "H-Huh? What..." The boy yelped, startled, as the hooded man was startled as well. "What the..." The hooded man snapped in shock as an orange, bright light surrounded the area, blinding the boy, the hooded man, and Hiroto all at the same time.

As the orange light died, while opening his eyes, the Synchro duelist blinked several times, before feeling shocked to see that he was in the same void as before. It was the void where he had met the boy from before, during his duel with Sora. "What is this place? And why am I here?" Hiroto asked suspiciously, looking around.

"You're here, because I want to tell you on what you just saw." A familiar voice answered. The sudden answer caused Hiroto to jump a little, before he turned to see the same boy in his dream. Narrowing his eyes, the Synchro duelist turned to his look-alike, before asking his question. "But first, who are you? And why do you... look like me?" Hiroto asked.

The Xyz duelist smiled, before answering his question. "My name is Kazuto. Kurosaki Kazuto. And I'm an Xyz duelist, which of course, is different from you, since you use Synchro Summons." Kazuto answered innocently. "Xyz duelist? I know that since I saw your dragon... or lion, that is..." Hiroto assured with a knowing look.

"I can see that, by the look on your face. And... for the reason why we look alike, I... I'm not sure myself." Kazuto added sadly, unsure of the reason for himself and Hiroto. "I see..." Hiroto sighed, irritated that he didn't get part of the answer that he wanted. But remembering Kazuto's loss against the hooded man, he asked another question.

"That duel... The duel you lost in... What happened there? What was that glow from earlier?" Hiroto asked. "Mm... That was my ace monster... The monster that represents myself... Scar Lion Xyz Dragon. I believe that glow was from him, helping me escape from that Fusion duelist." Kazuto explained sadly, recalling of the pain he had to go through.

"When the light took me away, I woke up to find myself in some kind of a void, or a place where I was in someone else's mind or consciousness... And when I mean someone, I guess I mean... you." Kazuto explained, much to the Synchro duelist's shock. "M-Me? You're in my body and my mind!?" Hiroto yelped in shock,

"Yeah... I don't know how I got inside your body... But, I'm guessing Scar Lion led me here, believing that you could somehow... help me, and my people." Kazuto explained. "Help you? Your people? What people are you talking about? This is all... too much to take all at once, you know..." Hiroto reminded sternly as he felt confused.

Before Kazuto could answer any further, the void began to waver, much to the two boys' shock. "What... What's happening?!" Hiroto gasped, taking a few steps back in shock. Kazuto frowned, knowing what this meant. "Looks like... I can't tell you the whole story about this... Not now, really..." Kazuto replied sadly, feeling sorry for his new friend.

"What do you mean, the whole story!?" Hiroto asked as he tried to move, only for the void to waver even more, causing his vision to fade a little. "Tell me! Please tell me! Kazuto! Kazu...to..." Hiroto pleaded, before he fell unconscious, forcing him to return to the real world's reality, where the night was still young.

 **Reality**

"AHH! Ah... Huff... Huff..." Hiroto panted, as he woke up to a start. He held his sweating head, before realizing what he had just experienced before. "That wasn't... real, was it? Fusion... and Xyz... They're... enemies?" Hiroto panted as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "Kazuto... What was that just now...?" Hiroto whispered.

He looked out his window, seeing the stars up at the sky. There were still answers that he needed or wantedto know. Otherwise, he would be left with nothing but with only little information.

 **Hiroto's DM Stats:**

 **Wins/Losses: 3/1**

 **Next duel:**

 **Duel 09: Masumi VS Hiroto! A Duel in Stake!**

 **Duel 10: Light and Dark End VS Gem-Knight!**

 **Duel 11: Yuya Accused!? LDS VS You Show!**

 **Duel 12: XYZ Constellar! Yuya VS Hokuto!**

 **Duel 13: The Loss in Faith! Yuzu VS Masumi!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Gongenzaka: I, Gongenzaka, am pleased to meet a new friend of Yuya and Yuzu's!

Hiroto: That goes for me, too... This is the You Show Duel School right? Where Yusho-sensei taught in?

Shuzo: Oh!? Are you planning to enter this Duel School!? We'd always love a new student at our school!

Masumi: Hold it right there... Sakamoto Hiroto, correct? So you're the one that defeated Yaiba.

Gongenzaka: Hm? And who might you be? You're from LDS? Why did you come here?

Masumi: Sakamoto Hiroto... He would be the perfect arsenal for our Leo Duel School! Duel me! Right now!

 **OC Cards:**

 **Shield of Twilight / Trap: Normal:** _You can banish_ _one **Twilight** monster from your Graveyard to prevent one of your Light or Dark Type monsters from being destroyed by card effects or battle._

 **Scar Lion Xyz Dragon / LIGHT / Dragon / RANK 4 / Xyz / ATK: 2500 DEF: 2200 / Effect:** _(_ _2 Level 4 monsters) Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material to remove one Level 5 or higher monster from your Graveyard. That removed monster can give this monster half of its ATK until the End Phase. When you activate this effect, Spells or Traps cannot be activated._


	9. Masumi VS Hiroto! A Duel in Stake!

**Duel 09: Masumi VS Hiroto! A Duel in Stake!**

"I suppose... this is the place?" Hiroto asked himself before looking up. The Synchro duelist was currently in front of a Duel School, which was known to be the You Show Duel School. Last night before he went to sleep and had the dream about Kazuto and his past, he contacted the You Show Duel School on when he would arrive there tomorrow.

 **Flashback**

 _"Hello... Is this the You Show Duel School staff?" Hiroto called. He contacted the school to see if anyone was still in the school, when a certain man answered the call. "Huh? Oh, yes! This is You Show Duel School, of course! My name is Hiragi Shuzo, principal of this Duel School... Eh? Aren't you..." Shuzo started, only for him to stop and blink._

 _"Hm?" Hiroto questioned as he was startled by the principal stopping his words to take a closer look at him. "Ah! I know you! You're that kid who helped my Yuzu! Isn't that right!?" Shuzo asked excitedly, bringing his face up close to the screen. "Eh? Ah... Yes. That would me, Hiragi-san. My name is Sakamoto Hiroto." Hiroto explained nervously._

 _"Aha! I thought so! You're that Synchro duelist that both Yuya and Yuzu kept talking about! Ayu, Futoshi, and Tatsuya even described on how you and Yuya saved them and Yuzu from that crazy LDS duelist!" Shuzo explained energetically, which caused the Synchro duelist to sweat drop, seeing how fired up the principal was._

 _"I'm... aware of that, Hiragi-san. Um... So, back to the subject, you're the principal of You Show Duel School, right?" Hiroto asked, as he glanced at Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon cards, as their spirits were next to him on both sides. Of course, the principal of the Duel School couldn't see Duel Monster spirits so he couldn't see them._

 _"Eh? Yes, that's right... Wait! Let me guess! You're calling so that you can register for You Show Duel School, right!?" Shuzo asked energetically once again. Once again, the hot personality left the Synchro duelist to sweat drop, leaving Dark End Dragon to smirk and chuckle, while Light End Dragon glared at her dark counterpart._

 _"Once again, you've got it right. Yes, I'm calling if I could sign up for You Show Duel School tomorrow." Hiroto sighed. At that answer, Shuzo seemed to grow energetic as touched tears flowed from his eyes. "FINALLY! Another student wanting to become an Entertainment Duelist! Both Yuya and Yuzu should be happy to hear about this!" Shuzo cried out happily._

 _"Most of the duelists wanted to become a Pro Duelist, so they signed up for Leo Duel School... But, with you here, I'm sure our Duel School will become much stronger with a powerful Synchro duelist like you with us!" Shuzo explained energetically. "Uh huh..." Hiroto muttered, as he wondered if calling Yuzu's father was really a good idea._

 _"Anyways, where can I sign up tomorrow?" Hiroto asked, causing Shuzo to get back onto business. "Ahem! You just need to come by tomorrow afternoon and register! Then, you'll be a part of You Show Duel School and the way to become an Entertainment Duelist!" Shuzo assured as he cut the connection, leaving the Synchro duelist dazed._

 _"That was... too fiery for me to hear or see..." Hiroto grumbled as he slammed his head to his desk. **"Humans really are curious ones, are they?"** Light End Dragon asked, turning to Dark End Dragon, who gave another chuckle. **"You can say that again."** Dark End Dragon agreed, much to Hiroto's annoyance._

 _"Hey! I can hear you two, if you didn't notice!" Hiroto snapped annoyingly._

 **Flashback End**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Opening 1: Believe X Believe (English Subbed))**

(Pictures of Yuya reveals themselves, with different colors)

 _ **Believe X Believe Be-Be-Be-lieve Buddies!**_

(Two colors show two of Yuya's shadows while the other two shows Hiroto's)

 ** _Believe X Believe_**

(The Japanese opening title reveals itself; with two pendulums swinging across each other)

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

(Yuzu and Gongenzaka's picture reveals themselves)

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

(Yoko, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi and Shuzo's pictures replace Yuzu and Gongenzaka's)

 ** _(YOU)! The strongest_ Card _ain't winnin' or losin'_**

(Yuya prepares to duel with his Duel Disk; he summons Performapal Hip Hippo)

 ** _(YOU)! At_ FULLSPEED _, my heart's a poundin' -_ On the game**

(Yuya rides on his hippo, like he was in an Action Duel)

 ** _Dan Dan Dan Dan_ Done! Done! Done! Done!**

(Performapal Whip Snake, Sword Fish, Skeeter Skimmer appears)

 ** _Dan Dan Dan Dan_ Done! Done! Done! Done!**

(Performapal Turn Toad, Cheermole, and Kaleidoscorp appears)

 ** _Swing, ma-ma-mah_ mind!**

(Yuya's pendant glows as he prepares to Pendulum Summon)

(Hiroto's pendant glows with Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon besides him)

 ** _The Pendulum of Souls, The Ultimate Confusion_**

(A Pendulum Summon occurs, with Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician in the Pendulum Scale)

(Three monsters come out of the portal)

 ** _Impulses - Got it, got it_**

 ** _The game's so intense, it's a serious revolution_**

(Sawatari appears sneering while holding two cards)

(Reiji appears, adjusting his glasses)

(Hiroto blinks, with his pendant and his cards glowing)

(Yuya and Hiroto's monsters appear together)

 ** _(Just breakin' the wall...)_**

 ** _(Just breakin' the wall...)_**

(Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appears along with Hiroto's two dragons; Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon)

(Yuya lands on his dragon, Hiroto floats with his two dragons)

 ** _Ride on now_**

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

 ** _Everybody's goin' ta break down that wall_**

(Yuya rides on Odd-Eyes, as Hiroto flies with his two dragons, along with the dragon he rides on)

(Hippo Carnival and Scapegoat has been activated)

 ** _You're gonna beat, beat it_**

 ** _Let's race towards an infinite future without hesitatin'_**

(Scapegoat Token cheers for Hiroto as the Hippo Tokens blows kisses towards Yuya)

 ** _Make it, Make it, Show your courage_ (Break it now)**

(Yuzu and Gongenzaka offer hands together)

 ** _Step ahead! Let's take a step forward (Do it now)_**

(Sora, Futoshi, Tatsuya, and Ayu jumps up together)

 ** _Here comes the fun part!_ So, _everyone,_ be a Believer!**

(Yuya and Odd-Eyes run on a rainbow, with Hiroto, Light End Dragon, Dark End Dragon, and another dragon flying together)

 ** _Believe X Be-Be-Be-Believe Buddies!_**

(Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzo, Sora, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi's pictures appear)

(Yuya and Hiroto leads their friends in front of You Show Duel School)

 ** _[Opening Ends]_**

"You Show Duel School... The school that Yusho-sensei taught in." Hiroto whispered as he took a look at the Duel School once more. It looked playful, while a bit abandoned at the same time, due to not many duelists wanting to become Entertainment Duelists. "I guess this is where I sign up, huh..." Hiroto replied as he walked inside.

But, just as he started to go inside, the door opened up, with someone coming out! The two slammed against each other, knocking each other back. "OW!" "Argh!" The figure and Hiroto grunted in pain as they fell back, cringing in pain. "Yuya-oniichan!" "Yuya!?" Two voices gasped in shock. Hiroto blinked, recognizing those voices.

"Y-Yuzu? Ayu-chan?" Hiroto grunted as he sat up. At hearing the Synchro duelist's voice, the two girls turned to him in surprise, as they were surprised by his arrival. "Hiroto-oniichan!? Is that really you!?" Ayu cried in surprise. Yuzu smiled, knowing why her Synchro duelist friend was here, since they talked about it yesterday.

"Ow ow ow... What just hit me...?" Yuya groaned as he sat up, before he noticed Hiroto. "Eh? Hiroto? Why are you here?" Yuya asked in surprise, much to the Synchro duelist's annoyance. "Isn't it obvious, Yuya? Why else would I be here for?" Hiroto asked, causing the Entertainment Duelist to scratch his cheek in wonder.

"Uh... Why...?" Yuya asked nervously. That got him a smack on the head by Yuzu's paper fan.

 **SMACK!**

"OW! Yuzu, what was that for!?" Yuya complained as the You Show girl put her hands on her hips in annoyance. "Don't you get it, Yuya!? Hiroto's here to become a student of You Show!" Yuzu explained. The answer left both Yuya and Ayu surprised and excited at the same time. "Really!? You're going to be a student here!?" Yuya asked excitedly.

Before Ayu could ask as well, three more people appeared in the doorway, which Hiroto recognized. "Seriously, what's the holdup, Yuzu-oneechan? Ayu? I thought you two were going to get some snacks for us?" Futoshi complained, to which Ayu complained at. "Hey! We were just talking to Hiroto-oniichan, that's all!" Ayu retorted, getting a surprised look from Futoshi.

"Eh? Hiroto...niichan?!" Futoshi started, before he widened his shock to see the Synchro duelist. "Hey." Hiroto said, waving to the chubby boy. "HIROTO-NIICHAN!" Futoshi wailed as he collided with the Synchro duelist's waist, putting his arms around the waist, much to Hiroto's surprise. "Eh? Futoshi-kun?" Hiroto replied in surprise.

"Is it really Hiroto?" Sora asked, surprising the Synchro duelist, who was embracing Futoshi back. "Sora? Why are you here? Don't tell me..." Hiroto started, to which Yuzu smiled at. "Mm hm! Sora is now a student of You Show Duel School now." Yuzu explained as Tatsuya came out, happy to see the Synchro duelist once more.

"Hiroto-niichan! It's great to see you again!" Tatsuya cried out, as Hiroto chuckled. "Great to see you too, Tatsuya. And of course, you too, Ayu-chan. Futoshi-kun." Hiroto replied as Ayu beamed at being called. Just then, Shuzo came out of the doorway and noticed Hiroto, as he greeted the Synchro duelist. "Ah! Hiroto! Good to see you again!" Shuzo cried out.

The energy coming from the principal caused Hiroto to sweat drop as he nervously laughed. "Great to see you too, Principal Hiragi." Hiroto nervously replied back as Yuzu blinked in confusion. "Dad? You know Hiroto?" Yuzu asked, remembering she only told her father about Hiroto, not remembering the time they had met each other, though.

"I called your father in order to register for the school last night, so I thought I would come here in order to sign up." Hiroto explained. "Huh... So that's how..." Yuzu said, flushing in embarrassment. "Does this mean... You also want to become an Entertainment Duelist?" Yuya asked eagerly, as the Synchro duelist nodded with a smile.

"Yeah... I wanted to-" Hiroto started, until Shuzo cleared his throat. "Ahem! Why don't we take this inside? Outside here is a bit too crowded here. We might catch some unwanted attentions." Shuzo suggested. The boys agreed, only for Yuzu to remember Futoshi and Sora's request for some cold snacks.

"Ah... That's right. Ayu-chan, we need to head out, remember?" Yuzu asked, causing the red haired girl to blink in realization. "Oh! The ice cream, you mean?" Ayu asked, which Sora smirked at. "Right! It can't be salty, it can't be bitter... It has to be sweet! Sweet popsicles, alright?" Sora asked sweetly, causing Yuzu to sweat drop.

"Right... Whatever you say, Sora..." Yuzu chuckled nervously, while Ayu giggled at that. With that said, the two girls left the Duel School, leaving Hiroto to watch, before he glanced at the Fusion duelist. "Ice cream?... That's what this is all about?" The Synchro duelist asked as he headed towards the entrance, to which Sora smirked at.

"Yeah! Nothing wrong with that, right?" Sora asked innocently. That left the Synchro duelist grow a red tick on his forehead with annoyance, as he realized that his Fusion friend was sending two girls to do his sweet, but dirty work.

 **Later...**

Back at the Duel School lobby, Yuya, Futoshi, Tatsuya, Sora, and Shuzo lead the Synchro duelist on a tour around the You Show Duel School. As the tour had ended, Hiroto frowned that the Duel School looked too simple. But one positive side for the school was that the Duel Arena was opened up, allowing all the Action Duels that were held to be seen from the outside as well.

"And... That's the end of the You Show Duel School tour!" Shuzo explained energetically, causing Hiroto to sweat drop. "Really, Principal Hiragi? 'I'm burning up!'? What was that supposed to mean for your finish of every part of this tour?" Hiroto asked, causing a sweat drop from the You Show principal as he stuttered with his words.

"Uh... Well, that's..." Shuzo tried to say, only for him to mumble, causing Futoshi and Tatsuya to snicker while Sora smiled in amusement. Yuya on the other hand, chuckled nervously, seeing that his principal was stuck on which word to say. "Hey! Is anybody in here today!?" A rumbling voice called, much to Hiroto's surprise.

"That voice... Gongenzaka!? Is that you!?" Yuya called as he ran to the entrance, followed by Tatsuya and Futoshi. "Hm! That's right, Yuya!" The bulky man, who was revealed to be Yuya's friend, Gongenzaka. Hiroto turned and blinked in surprise to see how large and towering teen who seemed to be wearing the school uniform.

He wore a white sash around his shoulders, which seemed to need to pump him up in needs of an exercise. He wore a pair of heavy-looking sandals, which seemed to look like he was from a dojo of some sort. He even wore a red bandanna, which could've been used to hold his large pompadour. Either way, he looked fierce, but nice enough.

"It is I, Gongenzaka, who came to take a visit to the You Show Duel School to see if anything new came up!" Gongenzaka, Yuya's childhood rival and friend explained with a rough smile on his face. "Gongenzaka!" Tatsuya cheered, seeing his huge friend visiting. "Gongenzaka! Hiroto-niichan is joining You Show Duel School today!" Futoshi explained.

The giant duelist blinked, before looking around the room, until he noticed the Synchro duelist smiling nervously. "Hiroto? You! Are you the one that these two are talking about?" Gongenzaka asked, causing Hiroto to flinch at the size of Yuya's childhood friend. "Um... Yes, that would be me, but-" Hiroto started, only to get crushed by Gongenzaka's huge hug.

"THIS IS GREAT! FINALLY! We have a duelist who also wants to become an Entertainment Duelist, just like Yuya's father!" Gongenzaka cheered loudly, while crushing Hiroto's body at the same time. "URGH! E-Excuse me... Could you please... let go!?" Hiroto grunted in pain before he was released from the tight and crushing hug.

"N-Ngh... is this... how you treat all duelists that's wishing to join this school?" Hiroto choked as he dusted himself off. That left Yuya frowning, as well as the kids, while Gongenzaka stiffened a little. "Was it something that I said?" Hiroto asked with a sweat drop as the Entertainment Duelist tried to explain with a sad smile on his face.

"Well... To be quite honest, no one's been applying to join You Show Duel School ever since my Dad disappeared. Ever since that day, everyone thought he ran away, causing most duelists to join LDS instead of our Entertainment school." Yuya explained, causing the Synchro duelist to frown. "Sorry..." Hiroto whispered darkly, cursing himself silently.

"It's okay! Nothing to worry about!" Sora assured as he licked a big lollipop in his hand. "Mm hm... Anyways, where do I sign my registration at the school?" Hiroto asked as Shuzo smiled. "It's simple! You just have to sign some of these application papers, and..." Shuzo started, only for the entrance door to open, catching everyone's attention.

"Huh? Yuzu and Ayu-chan are back already?" Yuya asked, as Sora smirked. "Well then! I guess we'll be enjoying our cold treats earlier than we thought!" Sora snickered, feeling excited about the cold icy treat. So, with that said, Shuzo opened up the door, only to gain a surprised look on his face. "Yuzu- Eh? You're not Yuzu!" Shuzo yelped in surprise.

The Entertainment Duelist widened his eyes as another girl pushed his way into the school lobby room. She had dark skin, long, black hair, and red eyes. She looked like a serious duelist who is not to be messed with. "Who are you? You're from a different Duel School, are you?" Yuya asked, startled by the sudden intrusion by the girl.

"My name is Kotsu Masumi! I am a student from LDS." The girl, named Masumi explained, catching everyone by surprise. "LDS!?" Tatsuya and Futoshi yelped in surprise, as Sora just narrowed his eyes. For the Synchro duelist, he stood up, facing the female duelist as Gongenzaka stepped in as well. "What business do you have with You Show Duel School, then?" Gongenzaka asked.

The girl scoffed and made her explanation. "My business is not with any of you or this school, but with Sakamoto Hiroto!" Masumi explained, catching everyone by surprise as they all turned to the Synchro duelist. "Me? What do you want with me for?" Hiroto asked with a confused expression look on his face. The girl made a serious expression as she explained.

"I am here to request that you come with me... to join the Leo Duel School!" Masumi answered, causing everyone to be surprised again. "EH!? Hiroto-niichan with... LDS!?" Tatsuya replied in shock. "But... Hiroto-niichan is already signing up for You Show Duel School!" Futoshi explained, causing the girl to narrow her eyes in interest.

"This Duel School? You mean to say that you're here to sign up for this insignificant school rather than the top school like LDS?" Masumi asked, as Hiroto narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Before Yuya could complain, the Synchro duelist made his answer. "That's right... I came here to be a new student in You Show... There's nothing insignificant about being an Entertainment Duelist." Hiroto explained.

Masumi closed her eyes with a small smile on her face, as she opened them again with an interested tone on her voice as she talked again. "Yaiba, the Synchro duelist that you dueled yesterday explained about your skills as a duelist, and proudly declared you his rival... And here you are, claiming that you're here to join this school?" Masumi inquired, as Hiroto frowned.

"What are you trying to say? Three years ago, my dream was to become an Entertainment Duelist and to be a Pro, ever since I saw Yusho-sensei show his Entertainment Dueling... That's the reason I trained hard, and duel hard... LDS, I believe, are for snobby and arrogant duelists, just like with your friend, Sawatari Shingo." Hiroto explained.

"That's right! Sawatari even took us hostage to take Yuya-niichan's Pendulum Cards!" Tatsuya explained. "His cruelty made me shiver!" Futoshi snapped along, as Masumi narrowed her eyes. "I see... Sawatari, that idiot, even explained on how annoying your strategies were when you were dueling him..." Masumi commented with a sigh.

She then opened her eyes until Hiroto said his words. "Enough talk... I've already made up my mind... I'm joining You Show Duel School, no matter how many times you ask me to join. Unless... you can beat me in a duel." Hiroto proposed, causing the female duelist to widen her eyes a little interest. "A duel, you say?" Masumi asked with a small smile.

Yuya stepped up, trying to speak Hiroto out of this. "H-Hey, Hiroto... Are you sure about this? You don't even know on what she could do..." Yuya tried to say, only for Hiroto to glance at him with determined eyes. "I'm serious, Yuya... If she wants me to become a part of her school, then I at least need to see her skills as a duelist, and for her to see mine." Hiroto answered.

Masumi piped up, making her words as well. "Indeed... I didn't really expect you to say yes so easily since you were already here. I also came here to see your skills as a Synchro duelist. Why don't we make a deal?" Masumi asked, causing Shuzo to nervously blink. "What sort of deal are you proposing, Kotsu Masumi?" Shuzo asked, trying to act serious.

Gongenzaka, Sora, Yuya, Tatsuya, and Futoshi all watched as the female duelist explained her proposal. "If I were to win in our duel, then you, Sakamoto Hiroto, will join LDS, whether you like it or not." Masumi declared, shocking Yuya and Gongenzaka in the process. "What!? You're going to force Hiroto to your school! That's unforgivable!" Gongenzaka snapped.

Before he could talk any further, Hiroto made his part of the proposal. "That's fine. But... if I win, then you will leave here while I become a new student of You Show Duel School. Is that agreed?" Hiroto asked, feeling serious about this challenge as Masumi smiled in amusement. "It's a deal, then." Masumi agreed, as Futoshi and Tatsuya began to complain.

"But, Hiroto-niichan! If you lose, then you could be forced to be a part of LDS-" Tatsuya started, only for the Synchro duelist to cut in. "I'll be fine. Besides, I know how to work with my Deck perfectly. If I use my cards right, then I assure you, I can't lose even if the situation were to become better or worse." Hiroto assured with a smile on his face.

Yuya smiled, seeing how confident his friend was. "Okay... We understand..." Yuya agreed as Gongenzaka smiled along. "Very well! I shall support you to the end, Hiroto!" Gongenzaka declared as Sora smiled as well. "I also want to see your full skills, Hiroto! That way, I could know you even better than the last time we dueled!" Sora agreed, as Hiroto nodded.

"Alright then... Wish me luck, guys." Hiroto replied as the others nodded. As for the principal of You Show, he was unsure whether to let this duel go on. But with the stakes being raised high, and with everyone agreeing to go on with the duel, he knew that as a principal, he had no choice but to accept these conditions. Masumi smirked, folding her arms.

 _"Now I shall see how much skills you had when you fought against Yaiba, Sakamoto Hiroto."_ Masumi thought as everyone headed towards the Duel Field.

 **Later...**

Hiroto and Masumi faced each other on opposite sides, both armed with their Duel Disks attached on their left arms. As the Synchro duelist got ready, Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon appeared to him, inquiring him about his choice. _**"Are you sure about this, Hiroto? You don't even know what kinds of summoning type or what kind of cards she have!"**_ Dark End Dragon asked.

"Yeah... The conditions are already accepted. I can't run away... Otherwise, I'll tarnish not just my family's name, but you guys, too." Hiroto explained, assuring to his ace monsters with a small smile on his face. Light End Dragon seemed to have accepted this as she gave a small nod. **_"Alright then. We understand, Hiroto. Just be careful in this duel."_** Light End Dragon warned.

"Sure..." Hiroto agreed. At the office where the Solid Vision system is used, Shuzo watched as he searched for the perfect Action Field to be used. "Alright... An Action Field for this duel would be... this! Action Field, on! **Field Spell: Crystal Corridor** , activate!" Shuzo declared as he activated the Solid Vision, activating an Action Field that looked like a crystal hall.

A bright light was shone, surrounding the two duelists with light until the field turned into the Field Spell Shuzo had activated. Once the field was ready, the oath was said to begin the duel.

Hiroto - **"Duelists locked in battle!"**

Masumi - **"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"**

Yuya - **"They storm through this field!"**

Gongenzaka - **"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling!"**

Futoshi / Tatsuya - **"ACTION..."**

 **"DUEL!"**

 **Hiroto LP 4000 x5**

 **VS**

 **Masumi LP 4000 x5**

 **TURN 01**

At the finish, the Action Cards spread apart, beginning the duel. "I shall go first!" Masumi called. She looked at her hand for a moment before smirking. "I activate from my hand, the Spell Card, **Gem-Knight Fusion**!" Masumi called as she activated her Spell Card. Hiroto narrowed his eyes for a moment as Masumi explained the details.

"This card lets me use Gem-Knight Monsters in my hand to Fusion Summon!" Masumi declared, causing Hiroto to widen his eyes. "What!? Fusion Summon!? Tch... Another Fusion user..." Hiroto hissed with annoyance in his tone. Yuya was surprised by this and said his surprise. "You can fuse monsters that you haven't even summoned from your hand!?" Yuya gasped.

Sora noticed this explained. "By using a Fusion card from your hand like Polymerization for example, you can perform a Fusion Summon with the monsters in your hand as materials... That's called a 'Hand Fusion'." Sora explained as he noticed Hiroto's expression of Fusion. He frowned at this, feeling concerned about his Synchro friend.

 _"That's the same expression he gave out when I Fusion Summoned in our duel together! What's his problem with Fusion?"_ Sora thought as he kept watching. "From my hand, I fuse **Gem-Knight Tourmaline (1600/1800)** and **Gem-Knight Lazuli (0600/0100)** from my hand!" Masumi declared as the two Gem-Knights began to fuse to summon a more powerful monster.

 _" **Fusion Summon**! Come forth, bewitching and dazzling splendor! **Gem-Knight Zirconia (2900/2500)**!"_ Masumi called, as she Fusion Summoned her monster. A giant Gem-Knight monster appeared, preparing to fight off its enemies, while Hiroto watched in annoyance. "To think I had to face another Fusion user!" Hiroto snapped angrily.

"I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn!" Masumi called, ending her turn, allowing the Synchro duelist to make his turn.

 **TURN 02**

 **Hiroto LP 4000 x6**

"My... TURN!" Hiroto called as he drew his card before he glanced at it. "From my hand, I activate the Continuous Spell, **The Start to the Light End**!" Hiroto called, activating his familiar Continuous Spell. "When this card is activated, I have to discard one Light End monster from my hand! And I choose... **Light End Apprentice Swordsman (1000/0500)**!" Hiroto declared.

He sent the shining, little swordsman from his hand to the graveyard to make his next move. "Next, since I filled out the conditions, I can draw a card! If I were to draw a **Light End** Monster, then I can Special Summon that monster! But, if it were to be a Spell or Trap, then this Continuous Spell's effect ends for this turn!" Hiroto declared as Masumi narrowed her eyes.

"I see... So you're going to rely on your luck to draw the cards you need to Synchro Summon..." Masumi replied as the Synchro duelist kept his glare at her and her Fusion Monster. "Here goes... The first card! It's... **Light End Panther Guardian (2000/2000)**!" Hiroto declared as he Special Summoned his panther Light End monster to the field.

"But... Due to **The Start to the Light End's** effect, Panther Guardian won't be able to attack and its effects are negated!" Hiroto declared as Gongenzaka frowned. "But that means Hiroto won't be able to do anything with that monster!" Gongenzaka pointed out. Sora smirked, and corrected the Steadfast Duelist with an explanation.

"Wrong! Due to Hiroto drawing a Light End Monster, he can draw another card! The cycle continues on until Hiroto draws a Spell or a Trap Card!" Sora pointed out, causing everyone to look back at the duel. "As Sora said, since I Special Summoned Panther Guardian to the field, I can draw another card! The second!" Hiroto snapped.

He drew another card, until he noticed what it was. "I Special Summon... the Level 2 Tuner Monster, **Light End Tuning Magician (0800/0600)** from my hand!" Hiroto called, summoning his Tuner monster out to the field. Masumi narrowed her eyes, knowing what this meant if her opponent summoned a Tuner Monster.

"Level 6 Panther Guardian... and Level 2 Tuning Magician... That could only mean, he's going to summon one of his dragons!" Yuya pointed out as the Synchro duelist continued with his turn. "I tune my Level 6 Light End Panther Guardian and my Level 2 Light End Tuning Magician together!" Hiroto called as the magician became two rings of light.

The chant began as Light End Panther Guardian went through to be scanned, as Hiroto grew serious. _"Appear from the heavens of light! Shine upon the enemies that are destined to be destroyed by your powers! **Synchro Summon**! Come forth! Level 8! **Light End Dragon (2600/2100)**!_ " Hiroto called as he summoned his dragon of light to the field.

"So... That's your dragon of light..." Masumi whispered as she braced herself for impact. "I'm not done yet! I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card from my hand! **Mystical Space Typhoon**! Your facedown card on your right is history!" Hiroto declared as a tornado came out of nowhere, blowing Masumi's right facedown card away from the field.

She gritted her teeth in annoyance as the Synchro duelist continued on with his turn. "Battle! Light End Dragon, attack Gem-Knight Zirconia! At this moment, I activate my dragon's effect! Once per turn, I can decrease 500 of its ATK and DEF points in order to decrease Zirconia's ATK by 1500! That makes my dragon stronger than your monster!" Hiroto explained.

 **(Light End Dragon ATK: 2600 to 2100 DEF: 2100 to 1600)**

 **(Gem-Knight Zirconia ATK: 2900 to 1400)**

"Yes! If this works, then Hiroto will be able to destroy Gem-Knight Zirconia!" Yuya pointed out with a smile. The Fusion girl then ran for the pillars, as the Synchro duelist realized what she was going for. "Action Card, huh? I won't let you get one! Attack, Light End Dragon! **_Light End Strike Burst_**!" Hiroto ordered, causing the dragon of light to speed her attack.

The attack exploded onto Zirconia, knocking Masumi away as she grabbed an Action Card. "Action Magic, **Miracle**! This negates Zirconia's destruction and the damage I take will be halved!" Masumi declared, as Hiroto quickly grabbed an Action Card to counter her card. "No good! Action Magic, **No Action**! Miracle is negated for you!" Hiroto called.

"What did you say!?" Masumi snapped in shock as an explosion blew the Fusion girl away, causing her to grunt in pain as she skidded on the ground, as her Life Points took a hit from Light End Dragon's attack.

 **Masumi LP 3300 x0**

"He did it! Hiroto-niichan dealt 700 damage to her on his first turn!" Tatsuya cheered. "That gives me the shivers!" Futoshi cried happily. Masumi quickly then got back up, smirking in amusement as Hiroto reached his end of his first turn. "I'll set two cards facedown! I end my turn." Hiroto declared, making it the Fusion girl's turn once more as Masumi got ready.

 **TURN 03**

 **Masumi LP 3300 x1**

"My turn! Draw!" Masumi called as she glanced at her opponent. "Amusing... So what Yaiba said about you is true... You do have the potential with your Synchro Summons and Monsters. I can see why he declared you a rival now." Masumi complimented, as the Synchro duelist just narrowed at his eyes at the mention of his rival.

"This isn't about him right now! It's your turn, so make your move!" Hiroto declared, pointing at the girl, whic started to concern the Entertainment Duelist. "Hiroto... This duel is far from becoming an Entertainment Duel..." Yuya commented as Gongenzaka folded his arms with his belief said in a serious tone.

"But... He managed to make the first cut on his turn, putting this Masumi girl in a disadvantage. The entertainment can come later for surprise." Gongenzaka reminded as Sora kept watching. The Synchro duelist's expression to Masumi hasn't changed yet, causing him to keep his frown to his Synchro user friend.

"Impatient, are we? First, I activate Gem-Knight Lazuli's effect from my Graveyard! Because it was sent by a card effect, like Gem-Knight Fusion, I get to pick a Normal Monster from my Graveyard! So, I'll retrieve Tourmaline from the Graveyard and add it to my hand! Next, I activate Gem-Knight Fusion's effect from the Graveyard as well!" Masumi explained.

"What!? A Fusion card activating from the Graveyard!?" Hiroto snapped in shock as Masumi smirked. "Precisely. By banishing a Gem-Knight monster from my Graveyard, I can return Gem-Knight Fusion from my Graveyard! I banish Lazuli and retrieve the Spell Card to my hand!" Masumi explained, retrieving her Spell from the Graveyard.

"Next, I'll activate it! **Gem-Knight Fusion**! By sending **Gem-Knight Tourmaline (1600/1800)** and **Gem-Knight Garnet (1900/0000)** from my hand, I can fuse these two monsters for another Gem-Knight Fusion Monster!" Masumi explained, as she once again fused the two Gem-Knight monsters from her hand.

 _" **Fusion Summon**! Come forth! Shining bright as a dazzling ruby! **Gem-Knight Ruby (2500/1300)**!" _ Masumi chanted as she Fusion Summoned her new Fusion Monster. "Ah! Another Fusion Monster!" Futoshi pointed out in amazement. Yuya frowned as he noticed the problem for his Synchro duelist friend.

"And it's bad. Since Light End Dragon used its effect, it's ATK became 2100, which is now weak against the 2500 ATK Gem-Knight Ruby!" Yuya explained as Sora licked his lollipop. "Hiroto better do something or his dragon of light is history." Sora commented as he watched casually, secretly being concerned for Hiroto.

"Battle! Gem-Knight Ruby! Attack the Light End Dragon!" Masumi called, forcing the gem warrior to strike at the dragon. "I activate Light End Dragon's effect! By decreasing its ATK and DEF by 500 again, it can weaken your Gem-Knight Ruby by 1500 ATK!" Hiroto explained, as the effect began, weakening the Fusion Monster.

 **(Light End Dragon ATK: 2100 to 1600 DEF: 1600 to 1100)**

 **(Gem-Knight Ruby ATK: 2500 to 1000)**

"Hmph! How predictable. I activate my Trap! **Gem-Enhancement**! When this Trap is activated, I can tribute my Ruby in order to revive a Gem-Knight Monster from my Graveyard! Once Ruby is sent to the Graveyard, I Special Summon **Gem-Knight Zirconia (2900/2500)** back to the field! Come forth! Zirconia!" Masumi called.

Ruby disappeared, evading from Light End Dragon's attack, as Zirconia took his place for the attack! "This means... Zirconia will be able to destroy Light End Dragon!" Tatsuya pointed out in shock. "This gives me the shivers in frustration!" Futoshi cried as he trembled in frustration and annoyance. Hiroto, meanwhile, remained calm.

"I activate a Trap, too! Continuous Trap, **Shadow Spell**! This prevents your Zirconia from attacking and causes it to lose 700 ATK!" Hiroto called, as the chains trapped Zirconia, as Yuya frowned. "But that won't be enough to prevent Light End Dragon be destroyed!" Yuya pointed out, as Hiroto made his next move.

 **(Gem-Knight Zirconia ATK: 2900 to 2200)**

"I activate my second Trap! **Synchro Strike**! When this Trap is activated, I can give Light End Dragon 500 ATK for every material it used to be summoned! Since I used two, Light End Dragon gains 1000 ATK!" Hiroto explained, as he used his card to power up his Synchro dragon of light, as she roared with power inside her.

 **(Light End Dragon ATK: 1600 to 2600)**

"Tch!" Masumi glared as her monster was about to be overpowered by the dragon again as she quickly grabbed an Action Card from one of the pillars, activating it. "Action Magic, **Quick Guard**! I switch your Light End Dragon in Defense Mode!" Masumi declared, forcing the dragon of light to be set in Defense Mode.

The two duelists glared at each other as Masumi took a deep breath and sighed. "I end my turn. It's your turn again, Sakamoto Hiroto! I ask you not to hold back against me, or otherwise... I will be disappointed." Masumi warned, as the Synchro duelist narrowed his glare at the Fusion girl with clenched fists.

 **TURN 04**

 **Hiroto LP 4000 x2**

"My turn... Draw!... Don't worry... I won't hold back against you, Kotsu Masumi! Especially someone from LDS!" Hiroto declared, as Yuya, Sora, Gongenzaka, Tatsuya, Futoshi, and Shuzo all watched as the duel between Fusion and Synchro continued on. "Hiroto..." Yuya whispered in concern as Hiroto kept his glare at the Fusion girl.

 **Hiroto's DM Stats:**

 **Wins/Losses: 3/1**

 **Next duels:**

 **Duel 10: Light and Dark End VS Gem-Knight!**

 **Duel 11: Yuya Accused!? LDS VS You Show!**

 **Duel 12: Xyz Constellar! Yuya VS Hokuto!**

 **Duel 13: The Loss in Faith! Yuzu VS Masumi!**

 **Duel 14: Xyz Summon! Hiroto VS Keiko!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Masumi: I see... I can see now why Yaiba developed a rivalry against you... Your dueling...

Hiroto: Another Fusion user... Tch... I'm really getting pissed off by you Fusion users, you know!?

Sora: That's the same expression he gave when he was dueling me... What's the big idea?

Gongenzaka: I can see it! I, Gongenzaka, can see the potential within Hiroto's Synchro Monsters and Dueling!

Yuya: But... This is far from how an Entertainment Duelist would duel... What's up with Hiroto?

Hiroto: Get ready, Kotsu Masumi! I won't hold back, especially against you Fusion users!

 **OC Cards:**


	10. Light and Dark End VS Gem-Knight!

**Duel 10: Light and Dark End VS Gem-Knight!**

 **Hiroto's POV**

 _During the day I arrived at You Show Duel School, so many things happened at once. I reunited with Yuya, Yuzu, Sora, and those three kids. I even got to meet a childhood friend of Yuya's: Noboru Gongenzaka. They seemed nice, so I believed that I would do well in a Duel School like this, but... There were several problems at the moment._

 _One of them was that a duelist from LDS named Kotsu Masumi had arrived, challenging me to a duel to decide whether I would join LDS or You Show. This was a heavy stake raised, since if I lose, I would be forced to attend LDS, studying and dueling alongside selfish people and duelists like that idiot Sawatari and his three lackeys._

 _But, if I believe in myself and my cards, I just know that I can't lose. But another surprise that I received, was that Masumi was able to use Fusion Summon with her Gem-Knight cards. Tch... Another Fusion user. Seeing her Fusion Summon reminds me of the past that Kazuto showed me. But, of course, I haven't told the others about this._

 _For now, I need to focus on the duel, so that I can win and attend the You Show Duel School! It's my turn, Masumi! And I'm ready to defeat you and attend the school that Yusho-sensei taught!_

 **End POV**

* * *

 **TURN 04**

 **Hiroto LP 4000 x2**

 **Field:**

 ** _Light End Dragon (1600/1100)_**

 ** _Shadow Spell (Trap/Continuous)_**

 ** _The Start to the Light End (Spell/Continuous)_**

 **Masumi LP 3300 x0**

 **Field:**

 _ **Gem-Knight Zirconia (2200/2500)**_

* * *

The two duelists glared at each other with their monsters on the field. **Gem-Knight Zirconia (2200/2500)** was chained and weakened by Hiroto's **Shadow Spell** while **Light End Dragon (1600/1100)** was forced in Defense Mode, thanks to Masumi using the Action Magic, **Quick Guard**. It was currently Hiroto's turn as he looked at his two cards.

"I activate the Spell, **Allure of Darkness**! This cards allows me to draw two cards from my Deck, while banishing a Dark Type monster from my hand! If I were to not have any, my hand is sent to the Graveyard!" Hiroto explained as he drew his two cards, before he made his next move. "I'll banish... **Dark End Lonely Child (0800/0800)** from my hand and from the game!" Hiroto called.

Masumi carefully watched as the Synchro duelist continued his move. _"I could attack with Light End Dragon to destroy Zirconia with her effect... But, if I were to use it, then Light End would become weaker, making it easier for Masumi to destroy her! I can't take that risk!"_ Hiroto thought as he carefully thought up his move to strike.

"It's time for me to show you my new dragon! I summon the Tuner Monster, **Light End Change Lizard (1000/1500)** in attack mode!" Hiroto called, summining his Tuner Monster. "Level 3 Tuner Monster? You can't be..." Masumi snapped in surprise as the others watched in amazement as Yuya began to predict on what's about to happen.

"With Level 8 Light End Dragon and Level 3 Change Lizard... Hiroto can Synchro Summon... A Level 11 Synchro Monster!" Yuya pointed out, as the Synchro duelist smirked. "That's right! It's just as you say, Yuya!" Hiroto confirmed as he turned to Light End Dragon. "Are you ready for this, Light End?" Hiroto asked as his dragon of light nodded with her words.

 _ **"Do what you must, Hiroto. This is YOUR duel after all."**_ Light End Dragon answered, as the Synchro duelist nodded in agreement. "Here we go! I tune my Level 8 Light End Dragon, and my Level 3 Light End Change Lizard!" Hiroto declared as Light End Dragon was scanned by three rings of light as a new dragon was born.

 _"Gather the stars that you've consumed, and shine brightly as a star! Eradicate for all those who defy you! **Synchro Summon**! Descend now! Level 11! **Star Eater (3200/2800)**!"_ Hiroto chanted as he Synchro Summoned his most powerful Synchro Monster in the duel. A giant bright star appeared, with a red dragon coiling around it.

Masumi watched in shock and little fear, witnessing the summon of a Level 11 Synchro Monster. "T-This is... one of those Synchro dragons?" Masumi asked in utter shock. At the sidelines, the kids were a little frightened by Star Eater, while Gongenzaka was amazed. Yuya on the other hand, was bewildered to see such rare card being played by the Synchro friend of his.

"This is... one of Hiroto's strongest Synchro dragons?" Yuya asked in bewilderment. Shuzo watched as well, amazed to see the Star Eater being played by one of his future Entertainment Duelist students. "Star Eater... There are only a few rare cards like that around Maiami City... To think that he would have it instead of the LDS students..." Shuzo replied with a frown.

"Battle! Star Eater, attack Gem-Knight Zirconia!" Hiroto called, pointing to the binded Gem-Knight monster. The Fusion girl quickly ran off, attempting to find an Action Card to defend against the powerful Star Eater. Meanwhile, the Level 11 Synchro Monster created a giant ball of light, created by the power of the star it coiled up. It shot the attack, attempting to blast Zirconia away.

Masumi quickly grabbed an Action Card, before she activated it. "Action Magic, **Evasion**! Star Eater's attack is negated!" Masumi called, evading the Synchro Monster's attack. Hiroto just watched as he let out a sigh, before he ended his turn. "I'll set one card facedown and end my turn." Hiroto replied, giving his opponent the chance to take her turn.

 **TURN 05**

 **Masumi LP 3300 x1**

"My turn! Draw!" Masumi called, drawing her card. She looked at it before she activated it. "I activate the Spell, Pot of Greed! This card allows me to draw two cards to my hand!" Masumi called as she drew her two cards. "I activate Gem-Knight Fusion's effect from my Graveyard! By banishing **Gem-Knight Garnet (1900/0000)** from my Graveyard, I can get it back to my hand!" Masumi called.

She took the Fusion card back into her hand, before activating it. "And now... I shall activate it once again!" Masumi called, activating Gem-Knight Fusion once more. "By fusing **Gem-Knight Zirconia (2900/2500)** from the field, **Gem-Knight Alexandrite (1800/1200)** and **Gem-Knight Sardonyx (1800/0900)** from my hand, in order to create a new Fusion Monster!" Masumi declared.

"Another Fusion monster!?" Hiroto snapped in shock. "But which monster is she going to summon?" Yuya asked, feeling concerned for the Synchro duelist. His question was answered as Masumi began the chanting for the summon. As she began, the three Gem-Knight monsters began to fuse, creating a new Gem-Knight monster with a beautiful shine and appearance.

 _"Gem with facets of day and night. Gem tinged with lightning. Briliant emerald of good fortune. In a whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! **Fusion Summon**! Appear! One who illuminates everything with its supreme radiance! **Gem-Knight Master Diamond (2900/2500)**!"_ Masumi chanted, as a big Gem-Knight monster appeared, its armor filled with diamonds.

Hiroto watched as the powerful Fusion monster stood in front of him, raising its diamond sword to make its attack. "Gem-Knight Master Diamond's effect activates! For every Gem-Knight Monster in my Graveyard, Master Diamond gains 100 ATK points! There's 5 Gem-Knight monsters in my Graveyard, giving Master Diamond 500 ATK points!" Masumi explained.

 **(Gem-Knight Master Diamond ATK 2900 to 3400)**

"An ATK of 3400!?" Tatsuya gaped in amazement. "That's enough to wipe out Hiroto-niichan's Synchro Monster!" Futoshi complained, seeing that the Synchro duelist was currently at a disadvantage right now. "No... Hiroto has a plan." Gongenzaka stated, causing the two boys to turn to the giant duelist. "What do you mean?" Futoshi asked as Sora explained.

"He still has his facedown card, right? Then, that card must be something that can help Hiroto still win this duel." Sora explained as Tatsuya seemed to get it. Back at the duel, Masumi prepared to attack as she pointed at Star Eater. "You've done well to summon that strong dragon of yours, but I'm afraid it will be slashed apart early! Gem-Knight Master Diamond! Attack Star Eater now!" Masumi called.

"You think I would let my monster be destroyed that easily? Activate Trap! **Impenetrable Attack**!" Hiroto called, revealing his facedown card. "What!?" Masumi gasped in shock. She watched as her Gem-Knight Master Diamond struck at Star Eater, only for an invincible force field to block the attack, preventing it from being destroyed despite of taking some of Hiroto's Life Points.

 **Hiroto LP 3800 x0**

"Impenetrable Attack is a Trap that can either prevent me from taking any damage for this turn, or it can prevent a monster on my side of the field to be destroyed during the Battle Phase! Since my Life Points dropped a little, you can see that I chose to protect Star Eater!" Hiroto called as Masumi frowned, before closing her eyes with a small smile on her face.

"So, rather than saving your own life, you saved your monster? That's noble of you, but it won't mean a thing! With the battle over, I'll end my turn!" Masumi declared as she turned the duel to Hiroto as the Synchro duelist got ready.

 **TURN 06**

 **Hiroto LP 3800 x1**

"My turn!" Hiroto called as he drew his card. Tatsuya and Futoshi watched, feeling desperate for their new friend to win the duel. "Both that LDS girl and Hiroto-niichan are equal right now..." Tatsuya stated as Futoshi frowned. "But, that Fusion Monster's ATK is higher than Hiroto-niichan's dragon!" Futoshi finished as Sora sighed, before licking his lollipop.

"That may be true, but Hiroto isn't that close to just giving up, is he? This duel has just gotten interesting, after all!" Sora commented as Gongenzaka glanced at the Fusion duelist. "Interesting? You mean the monsters those two summoned?" Gongenzaka asked, pointing to Master Diamond and Star Eater. Sora nodded, before he smirked at the Synchro duelist.

"Yep! It's clear to me that those two are about to show their true strength soon in this duel, and show us some entertainment!" Sora added as Yuya just looked closely at the Synchro duelist. "Hiroto... Just what are you going to do in this?" Yuya asked as the Synchro duelist started his turn. "I activate the Spell Card, **Card of Sanctity**! This card allows us to draw up to six cards in our hand!" Hiroto explained.

With the Spell active, both duelists now had six cards in their hands, as the Fusion girl frowned in confusion. "You do realize that your Spell Card allows me to draw up to six cards, do you? Just what are you up to-" Masumi started, only for Hiroto to interrupt her. "Be patient. You're about to witness my Synchro dragon giving you some entertainment!" Hiroto answered.

He gave a small smile to his opponent as the Entertainment Duelist widened his eyes. "It's coming! Hiroto's Entertainment Dueling!" Yuya pointed out. At his call, the field went dark as the Fusion girl whipped her head around in confusion. "What? What's happening!?" Masumi snapped as the lights shoned on the Synchro duelist and his giant Synchro dragon.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Hiroto called, spreading his arms out to the ones that were watching the duel. At this, Yuya, Futoshi, and Tatsuya were ecstatic to see what kind of performance Hiroto would show. "That guy... He really does want to become an Entertainment Duelist, does he?" Yuya asked as the two young boys started to cheer for their Synchro duelist friend.

"Go, go! Hiroto-niichan!" Tatsuya cheered, with Futoshi trembling with excitement. "It's giving me the shivers!" Futoshi cried as the Fusion girl frowned on what's going on. "What are you playing at...?" Masumi asked as Hiroto made his explanation with a small smile on his face. "I'll show you on how I duel... In my Entertainment way, just as Yusho-sensei taught me to!" Hiroto explained.

"Yusho-sensei...? My dad taught Hiroto Entertainment Dueling?" Yuya repeated in surprise as Sora blinked at his Entertainment friend mentioning his father. Gongenzaka on the other hand, was letting his tears fall like a waterfall, proud to see another duelist following Yuya and his father's footsteps. "AAAARGGGHH! I, Gongenzaka, am touched to see another duelist following Yuya's father's footsteps!" Gongenzaka admitted.

Shuzo also watched from the top, noticing Hiroto's bright expression as he clenched his fists, cheering for the Synchro duelist. "That's it, Hiroto! Fight hard and smile for the audience! Smile as an Entertainment Duelist!" Shuzo cheered loudly. Back at the duel field, Hiroto glanced at his hand, before he began his move by standing next to his Synchro monster and playing his card.

"To start this off, I activate the Spell Card... **Smile World** , from my hand!" Hiroto declared, showing the card to Masumi, much to Yuya's surprise, as he recognized the Spell Card. "That card...! That's the same one that Dad had!" Yuya replied in shock, before he smiled, knowing that this could only mean that his father gave the Synchro duelist that card to smile while in a duel.

"Dad..." Yuya started, before he was interrupted by the door opening, catching everyone except Shuzo's attention. "Yuya-oniichan!" Ayu shrieked as she nearly fell, until the Entertainment Duelist caught her. "Look out!" Yuya called as the bag Ayu held flew into the air, before it fell into Futoshi's hands, who fell back in the process. "Whoa!" Futoshi yelped, as Yuya checked on the little girl.

"Are you okay?" Yuya asked as Ayu began to pant, showing tears in her eyes. "Yuya-oniichan..." Ayu whimpered as Sora and Futoshi took a look inside the bag, only to notice that all the ice cream had melted! "The ice cream's all melted now." Futoshi groaned as the Fusion duelist held the weak ice cream pack, which seemed to be sloshing a little, due to being melted.

"Oh man, what a waste!" Sora complained, as Gongenzaka glared at the two. "This isn't the time to be worried about ice cream, you two!" Gongenzaka roared, startling both Sora and Futoshi in the process. "Y-Yes!" Futoshi yelped as Yuya frowned at Ayu. "Ayu? What happened? Where's Yuzu?" Yuya asked, causing the girl to cry as she explained the situation at the same time.

"Yuzu-oneechan... Yuzu-oneechan's in big trouble!" Ayu whimpered, as she began to cry, much to the other's shock. "Yuzu!? She's in trouble!?" Yuya gasped as Gongenzaka stepped up, next to his Entertainment friend. "Just how did this happen!?" Gongenzaka asked as Yuya stood up, feeling a bad thing coming by for his friend as he turned to the others with his request.

"Everyone... I'd like you all to stay here and cheer Hiroto on with his duel! Meanwhile, I'll go find where Yuzu is!" Yuya requested as Gongenzaka frowned. "But Yuya! There's no telling what might come up for you and Yuzu! I'll go with-" Gongenzaka started, only for Yuya to interrupt with a serious look and tone. "No... I'll go alone. Gongenzaka, please support Hiroto for me." Yuya requested.

Once again, the Steadfast Duelist tried to complain, until he noticed Yuya's eyes, knowing that no matter how hard he tried to protest, the answer would be the same. "Alright... Just be careful." Gongenzaka replied, as the Entertainment Duelist nodded, before he ran out of the Duel School, not knowing that the Synchro duelist saw him leaving, which left him with a small frown.

 _"Did something happen? Why would Yuya leave after Ayu-chan came back...?"_ Hiroto thought, as he was interrupted by Masumi, who was annoyed by the wait. "What are you waiting for!? It's your turn, Sakamoto Hiroto! So make your move, or this will count as a forfeit!" Masumi snapped, causing the Synchro duelist to turn and deny the fact that he was going to forfeit the duel.

"I would never forfeit! Never against someone from LDS!" Hiroto declared as he cleared his throat. "As I was saying, Smile World is a Spell Card that increases the ATK of all monsters on the field by 100 for every monster on the field! Since Master Diamond and Star Eater are the only monsters on the field, they both gain 200 ATK points!" Hiroto explained, as the two monsters began to glow.

 **(Star Eater ATK: 3200 to 3400)**

 **(Gem-Knight Master Diamond ATK: 3400 to 3600)**

"But Master Diamond's ATK is still higher than Star Eater. Just what are you planning?" Masumi asked as the Synchro duelist narrowed his eyes. "I'll show you by using this! I activate the Continuous Spell Card, **Light and Dark Sacrifice**! When this Spell is activated, by banishing a Light or Dark Type monster from my Graveyard, Star Eater gains half of the ATK from that monster's ATK points!" Hiroto exclaimed.

"What!? Half of that monster's ATK!?" Masumi gasped in shock as the Synchro duelist continued on. "But, at the cost, I have to pay 500 Life Points to keep using this card! So, I'll use the Continuous Spell to pay 400 LP, in order to banish **Light End Panther Guardian (2000/2000)** from my graveyard, in order to give Star Eater half of Guardian's ATK!" Hiroto declared.

 **Hiroto LP 3400 x4**

 **(Star Eater ATK: 3400 to 4400)**

"4400 ATK!?" Masumi gasped as Tatsuya cheered at that. "Yes! With that, Star Eater is stronger than Master Diamond!" Tatsuya cheered as Ayu sniffed, before wiping her tears away. "A duel...?" Ayu asked as Gongenzaka frowned. "Yes. It's a duel where Hiroto would choose on which school he would go to." Gongenzaka explained as Sora continued the explanation after licking his lollipop.

"If Hiroto wins, he gets to stay in You Show. Should he lose, he goes to LDS!" Sora explained, causing the red haired girl to widen her eyes in shock. "EH!? But, that's risky..." Ayu gasped as Gongenzaka nodded. "Mm... It is... But, I, Gongenzaka, have firm belief that Hiroto will win this duel!" Gongenzaka assured, as the Fusion duelist narrowed his eyes at the Steadfast Duelist with a sigh.

"You just met him earlier in this school, and you already consider him a friend? Gon-chan... You're too naive." Sora teased, causing Gongenzaka to glare at the sky-blue haired boy. "G-Gon-chan!? Unforgivable to call me by that name!" Gongenzaka snapped as the three kids watched, sweat dropping at the two arguing with each other about Hiroto and the Steadfast Duelist's nickname.

Back at the duel, the Synchro duelist continued on as he activated his Continuous Spell once more. "Once more, I'll pay 400 LP, in order to banish **Light End Tuning Magician (0800/0600)** from the duel, and to give half of her ATK to Star Eater, making it gain 400 ATK, with a total of 4800 ATK!" Hiroto declared, as he removed his Light Tuner Monster from the game.

 **Hiroto LP 3000 x4**

 **(Star Eater ATK: 4400 to 4800)**

"An ATK of 4800!?" Masumi gasped as she took several steps back. "I'm not done yet! Action Magic, **High Dive**! This gives Star Eater an extra boost of 1000 ATK!" Hiroto called as more power went inside Star Eater's body and star as it glowed while roaring at the same time.

 **(Star Eater ATK: 4800 to 5800)**

"This time... It's... 5800 ATK. That's insane!" Masumi gasped. "Battle! Star Eater, attack Gem-Knight Master Diamond! _Rise into the space and unleash your wrath of the stars!_ ** _Shooting Star Blast Force_** _!"_ Hiroto called as Star Eater flew into the air and unleashed a devastating attack, eliminating Gem-Knight Master Diamond, while knocking Masumi away as well, much to her shock and pain.

 **Masumi LP 1100 x6**

"I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn! At this moment, Star Eater's ATK returns to normal." Hiroto called as he finished his turn, while his Synchro dragon's ATK returned to its original 3200 ATK.

 **(Star Eater ATK: 5800 to 3200)**

 **TURN 07**

 **Masumi LP 1100 x7**

The Synchro duelist then smirked at the Fusion girl, deciding to crack her for some encouragement. "What's wrong? Is this all you got? I was giving my Entertainment Dueling to you, and I expected you to resist against it completely. But, if this is what an LDS student has to show me... Then, I'm disappointed." Hiroto taunted, causing Masumi to glare at him with anger and annoyance.

"What was that!?" Masumi snapped as Hiroto narrowed his eyes. "Your Fusion Summoning is an example of one of those selfish ones from LDS, just like with that loser Sawatari! Your Fusion Monster may be good and strong, but you noticed that it hardly did a thing to me! I'd just like to see you counter a situation like this!" Hiroto taunted, boiling the Fusion girl's anger as she gritted her teeth.

"Shut up! LDS is the strongest of all Duel Schools! In order to prove that to you, I'll defeat you here! My turn!" Masumi called as she drew her card. "First I activate Gem-Knight Fusion's effect from my Graveyard! By banishing Sardonyx, I can retrieve the card to my hand and activate it!" Masumi called as she banished another Gem-Knight monster for her Fusion Spell Card.

"By fusing my second **Gem-Knight Lazuli (0600/0100)** and my **Gem-Knight Lapis (1200/0100)** from my hand, I fuse these two monsters for another Gem-Knight monster from my Extra Deck! _The blue and green stones that hides mysterious power. Now, become light and appear! **Fusion Summon**! Level 5! **Gem-Knight**_ _ **Lady Lapis Lazuli (2400/1000)**!"_ Masumi chanted.

"Next, I'll use Gem-Knight Fusion's effect again! By banishing Gem-Knight Lapis from my Graveyard, I can retrieve it back and activate it once more! With this, I fuse my **Gem-Knight Sapphire (0000/1900)** and my **Gem-Knight Amber (1600/1400)** from my hand!" Masumi explained as she retrieved her Fusion card and fused her two monsters for another Fusion Summon.

 _" **Fusion Summon**! Level 7! **Gem-Knight Prismaura (2450/1400)**!"_ Masumi called as she summoned fifth Fusion Monster. "More Fusion Monsters...? Isn't there something else that you can show me besides showing off your new Fusion Monsters?" Hiroto scoffed as the Fusion girl continued on while looking annoyed at the same time.

"I activate Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli's effect! By sending a second Lapis Lazuli from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard, I can deal damage half of Lapis Lazuli's ATK and an additional 100 damage for every monster that was Special Summonsd from the Extra Deck! Lapis Lazuli's halved ATK is 1200! And there are two Fusion Monsters on the field! So with that, you take 1400 points of damage!" Masumi explained.

At the call, Lapis Lazuli summoned a bright light and aimed it at Hiroto who quickly grabbed an Action Card, until the bright light was sent towards the Synchro duelist. "Action Magic, **Acceleration**! The effect damage turns to 0!" Hiroto called, startling the Fusion girl. "What!? I see... But, it won't make a difference, since I can do it once more with this! I activate the Spell Card, **Gem-Knight Repeat**!" Masumi called.

"When a Special Summoned Gem-Knight monster activated its effect on this turn, it can activate its effect again after I send one card from my hand to the Graveyard!" Masumi explained with a smirk, causing the Synchro duelist to widen his eyes in surprise. "What!? But that means the effect damage can come again!" Hiroto snapped. "EH!?" The three kids yelled as Sora and Gongenzaka could only watch in shock.

"Precisely! By sending another Lapis Lazuli from my Extra Deck to the graveyard, I can inflict half of Lapis Lazuli's ATK as well as the number of Fusion Monsters on the field, dealing another 1400 points of damage to you!" Masumi declared. Once again, another bright light was blasted towards Hiroto, causing him to be sent flying in the air for a moment as he yelled in pain, taking serious damage.

 **Hiroto LP 1600 x2**

"ARGH!" Hiroto grunted in pain. "Hiroto-niichan!" Ayu, Tatsuya, and Futoshi all gasped. "That looked like it hurt!" Sora commented with a small frown on his face. "Next! I activate Prismaura's effect! By sending **Gem-Knight Crystal (2450/1950)** from my hand to the Graveyard, I can destroy one card on your side of the field! And I choose Star Eater!" Masumi declared, pointing at the star dragon.

"I activate **Twilight End Raptor (1400/1600)'s** effect from my hand! By sending it from my hand to the graveyard, I can prevent a Light or Dark Type monster from my being destroyed by card effects! Not only that, it also inflicts 300 damage points of damage to you for every monster I have on my field! There's only one, so you take 300 points of damage!" Hiroto explained.

As a black-white raptor monster was sent to the graveyard, a barrier formed around Star Eater, blocking a lightning bolt from Prismaura while slashing Masumi with its talons, inflicting damage to her. "Argh!" Masumi grunted as she resisted the blow.

 **Masumi LP 800 x0**

"Yes! He stopped that girl from destroying Star Eater!" Tatsuya cheered. "As expected of Hiroto-niichan! It gives me the shivers!" Futoshi cried out happily. "That was a nice timing as well!" Gongenzaka complimented along. "Ngh... If I can't destroy it by card effect, I'll destroy it in battle instead! Go! Prismaura! Attack Star Eater now!" Masumi called as she commanded an attack.

In the process, she grabbed an Action Card and activated it. "Action Magic, **Attack Force**! When my monster attacks a monster that has a higher ATK than mine, then it gains 600 ATK!" Masumi called, as her Fusion Monster, Gem-Knight Prismaura's ATK became higher and stronger.

 **(Gem-Knight Prismaura ATK: 2450 to 3050)**

"It's still not enough to defeat Star Eater!" Hiroto snapped, causing the Fusion girl to activate another Action Card. "That's what you think! Action Magic, **High Dive**! Just like you did earlier, Prismaura gains 1000 ATK, making it a total of 4050 ATK!" Masumi called, catching everyone by surprise. "Oh no! At that case, Prismaura will be stronger than Hiroto-niichan's Star Eater!" Tatsuya gasped.

 **(Gem-Knight Prismaura ATK: 3050 to 4050)**

"Like I'll let you! Action Magic, **Flight**! When my opponent battles my monster, that monster gains 600 ATK! Star Eater's ATK increases to 3800!" Hiroto called as his dragon was soon boosted up. "But that is still not enough to defeat Prismaura!" Masumi pointed out, only for the Synchro duelist to activate his one of his facedown cards. "Activate Trap! **Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil**!" Hiroto called.

 **(Star Eater ATK: 3200 to 3800 to 4100 / DEF: 2800 to 3100)**

"What!?" Masumi gasped as her Prismaura was defeated by battle, causing her LP to reduce by only 50.

 **Masumi LP 750 x0**

"Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil is a Trap that gives my monster 300 ATK and DEF permanently. It seems that your job to eliminate Star Eater has failed, hasn't it, Masumi?" Hiroto asked with a smirk. "Stop screwing around! My attack isn't over yet! Next, my Lapis Lazuli will attack!" Masumi called as she ran to find an Action Card, with the Synchro duelist doing the same thing.

"Action Magic, **Over Sword**! Lapis Lazuli gains 400 ATK during the Battle Phase!" Masumi called.

 **(Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli ATK: 2400 to 2800)**

"Next, Action Magic! **Extreme Sword**! Lapis Lazuli gains another 1000 ATK during the Battle Phase!" Masumi explained once again as the Fusion Monster's ATK was boosted once more.

 **(Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli ATK: 2800 to 3800)**

"It's no use! Star Eater's ATK is still stronger than your Fusion Monster!" Hiroto snapped, causing the Fusion girl to continue on with her attack. "That's why I'm planning to use this! Action Magic, **High Dive**! Lapis Lazuli once more gains 1000 ATK!" Masumi explained.

 **(Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli ATK: 3800 to 4800)**

"Ah! Lapis Lazuli's ATK is higher than Star Eater's!" Tatsuya gasped. "It's so much it's giving me the shivers!" Futoshi groaned as he trembled with amazement and a bit of fear. "So you think you've won just by using Action Cards? Please... Action Magic, **Illusion Dance**! It switches all monsters from Attack to Defnese mode, stopping the battle from continuing!" Hiroto explained, much to Masumi's shock.

She gritted her teeth in annoyance before ending her turn. "There's nothing I can do anymore at this moment. I... end my turn. At this moment, both monsters go back to Attack Mode, and Lapis Lazuli's ATK return to normal." Masumi replied, as the two Special Summoned monsters lost their boosted ATK, with Star Eater retaining 300 of its ATK boost from the Shadow Veil Trap Card.

 **(Star Eater ATK: 4100 to 3500)**

 **(Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli ATK: 4800 to 2400)**

 **TURN 08**

 **Hiroto LP 1600 x2**

"My turn!" Hiroto called as he drew his card. "At this moment, Light and Dark Sacrifice's effect activates! During each Standby Phases, I have to pay 1000 Life Points to keep this Spell on the field or otherwise, it'll be destroyed instead." Hiroto explained as a red aura surrounded him, resulting him on losing some of his Life Points to retain his Continuous Spell in the duel.

 **Hiroto LP 600 x2**

"I suppose I'll have to wrap this up, by activating this! I activate the Spell Card, **Monster Reborn** , in order to bring back Light End Dragon to the game!" Hiroto called as he summoned his ace monster back into the duel. _**"I suppose it is my turn again?"**_ Light End Dragon asked, as she glanced at her duelist, which he confirmed with a small nod and a smile.

 ** _"Tch... I expected to finish this by myself, but I guess I can leave you with this mess, since I finished it making it messy."_** A new, but a dark and serious voice grunted, which seemed to be Star Eater's voice. "Star Eater..." Hiroto grumbled before he turned to the Fusion girl who looked defeated as the kids cheered for the Synchro duelist's incoming victory.

"Go, go, go! Hiroto-niichan!" Futoshi cheered. "Take her down!" Ayu cheered along, as she recovered from worrying about Yuzu. "If he attacks Lapis Lazuli with Light End Dragon or Star Eater, he'll win!" Tatsuya assured with a smile. "Hm...? I was expecting her to resist more, but I guess she was just out of my expectations..." Sora sighed as he seemed disappointed with the Fusion girl.

"I activate Light and Dark Sacrifice's effect! By paying 400 LP and banishing **Light End Change Lizard (1000/1500)** from my graveyard, I can give half of Change Lizard's ATK to Light End Dragon, allowing her to gain 500 ATK points!" Hiroto called, as Change Lizard's powers gave Light End Dragon some of its powers.

 **(Light End Dragon ATK: 2600 to 3100)**

 **Hiroto LP 200 x1**

"Th-This is...!?" Masumi gasped as the Synchro duelist was prepared to attack. "Battle! Light End Dragon, attack Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli! At this moment, Light End Dragon's effect activates! By decreasing her ATK and DEF by 500, she can decrease Lapis Lazuli's ATK and DEF by 1500, putting its ATK at a mere 900!" Hiroto called. "What did you say!?" Masumi gasped.

She could only watch as her Fusion Monster was weakened by the dragon's light power as the attack continued on.

 **(Light End Dragon ATK: 3100 to 2600 / DEF: 2100 to 1600)**

 **(Gem-Knight Lapis Lazuli ATK: 2400 to 900)**

"This is the end! **_Light End Strike Burst_**!" Hiroto called as his ace monster eliminated Lapis Lazuli, while wiping the rest of Masumi's Life Points as well. "AAAAAHHHHH!" The Fusion girl screamed as she was slammed to the ground, due to the impact of Light End Dragon's attack.

 **Masumi LP 0 x0**

 **WIN: Hiroto**

"He did it!" Tatsuya, Ayu, and Futoshi all cheered together. "That's how you do it, Hiroto! You showed them your hot-blood burning spirit!" Shuzo called. "So Hiroto won again, eh?" Sora smirked, licking his lollipop once more, before he let out a cheeky smile. "That makes me want to learn more about him even more!" Sora exclaimed, causing Gongenzaka to blink at Sora's eagerness to duel the Synchro duelist.

The Action Field disappeared, as the Fusion girl stood up, facing her victorious Synchro opponent. "Nice duel, eh, Masumi?" Hiroto asked as the Fusion girl dusted herself off before giving off a small smile. "I suppose. I'll admit that it was a pretty good duel. But, when we meet again... Someday, I assure you, I will defeat you the next time we duel." Masumi assured with a fiery look in her eyes.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Hiroto assured as the Fusion girl made her leave out of You Show Duel School, causing the three kids to run to the Synchro duelist, all happy for his victory and for him being accepted at their Duel School. "Hiroto-niichan!" Tatsuya, Futoshi, and Ayu all cried together, all colliding with Hiroto, much to his surprise as he laughed a little at the three energetic kids.

"Calm down, you guys..." Hiroto chuckled as Shuzo seemed to be fired up with the Synchro duelist's victory. "Good work, Hiroto! That's how hot-blooded it should be!" Shuzo exclaimed with giant fists and heavy excitement in his mind and face expression. Gongenzaka had streaming tears in his eyes like a waterfall as he was impressed and happy for the Synchro duelist's victory.

"Putting his life at risk while putting up a show... and fighting to the very end... That is indeed the true skills of an Entertainment Duelist!" Gongenzaka cried as Sora smirked at the victory. "Not bad... for someone who didn't show his full strength on that duel." Sora commented, seeing Hiroto's potential as he watched Hiroto trying to get the three kids off of him, while laughing at the same time.

 **Later...**

After his duel with Masumi, the Synchro duelist had now enrolled in You Show Duel School, just as he planned for and wished, knowing that his Entertainment Duelist master would want him to enroll in his school, too. An hour later, Yuzu and Yuya had returned, but both seemed puzzled about something as the Synchro duelist walked over to the two, concerned and curious.

"Did something happen?" Hiroto asked. "Well... Yuzu was confronting Sawatari about something, when there seemed to be a bomb in the warehouse..." Yuya explained with a frown. The mentioning of the bomb shocked Hiroto as he took a step back. "A bomb...? You mean there was an Action Duel?" Hiroto asked, sweat dropping. Yuzu shook her head, covering her face with her hands.

"I just don't know... It was just a regular duel... But, the attacks and the wind... It felt real, even without the Action Field..." Yuzu explained, causing both Hiroto and Yuya to frown as the Synchro duelist closed his eyes. _"Attacks feeling real without an Action Field...? Can something like that happen...?"_ Hiroto thought as a voice came to his mind, answering the simple question.

 _"That can only mean one thing..."_ Kazuto's voice rose up, catching Hiroto by surprise as he noticed the young Xyz duelist's spirit near him. "Gah!? Kazuto... Don't do that." Hiroto yelped, causing Kazuto to snicker. _"Hee hee... Sorry... I was just listening in to what you and your friends were saying about that duel with that, um... Sawatari or something? A duel that feels real... I think I know what that means."_ Kazuto explained.

"Really? What does that mean?" Hiroto asked. Before Kazuto could answer, Hiroto felt Yuya waving at his face. "Oi! Hiroto! You okay?" Yuya called, catching the Synchro duelist by surprise once again. "H-Huh?" Hiroto asked as Yuya smiled. "Were you daydreaming? Come on! What were you thinking about?" Yuya asked. Hiroto blinked, before he flushed a little in embarrassment.

"Oh... Nothing. I was just thinking about what Yuzu said about the attacks being real..." Hiroto explained, as the You Show girl smiled sadly, before shaking her head. "I don't think it matters anymore... Don't worry about it." Yuzu lied, which Hiroto noticed as he gave a fake smile before nodding. He then cleared his throat, preparing to leave. "I'll be heading home now... Hiroto said.

"Eh? Already? When we just got back?" Yuya asked in dismay. "Sorry, Yuya... But, if I want to become a true Entertainment Duelist, then I would have to get an early sleep to study and duel to become one, just like you!" Hiroto explained, causing Yuya to grin and flush at the same time. "L-Like me? Aw, come on... You shouldn't say it like that." Yuya said, feeling embarrassed by the compliment.

With that said, the Synchro duelist said his goodbye to everyone in You Show, including Gongenzaka as he made his leave, until he heard Yuzu saying something for a moment. "Was it really Yuya...? Or a face that looks just like him?" Yuzu whispered, catching the Synchro duelist's attention as he left the Duel School for his home. As he walked, he frowned at what Shuzo's daughter said before he left.

"A face that looks just like Yuya? What do you think she's talking about, Kazuto?" Hiroto asked, as Kazuto's spirit floated besides him. _"I don't know... But, I feel like something good is about to happen later on..."_ Kazuto explained as the Synchro duelist raised his eyebrows at those words. "Yeah? Like what?" Hiroto asked. _"Remember what I was going to say about the duel feeling real?"_ Kazuto asked.

"Yeah... You were about to answer me until Yuya interfered with our conversation..." Hiroto answered as the young Xyz duelist folded his arms, deep in thought. _"You see, in my home, we were invaded by some duelists that seem to have come from another dimension... They used chaotic monsters, like Fusion Monsters..."_ Kazuto explained, causing the Synchro duelist to widen his eyes.

"Fusion Monsters...? I always get a bad feeling from those type of monsters... Like when I fought against Sora and that Masumi girl an hour ago..." Hiroto commented, with Kazuto frowning. _"That's because like you... I hate Fusion Monsters and duelists..."_ Kazuto answered, catching the Synchro duelist by surprise. "You hate... Fusion?" Hiroto asked, which was quickly confirmed by a nod.

 _"Of course! I would like that type of summoning especially if it's the type that destroyed my home!"_ Kazuto answered as he then cleared his throat. _"Ahem... As I was saying earlier, about that duel feeling real... That could only mean one thing... My big brother or my best friend would be in here somewhere."_ Kazuto explained, causing the Synchro duelist to blink. "Brother? And best friend?" Hiroto repeated.

 _"Yeah! My big brother is a really strong Xyz duelist! He barely loses in a duel with his Raidraptor Deck! And my best friend is also best friends with my big brother! We always hang out together and duel with each other. Him and his Phantom Knights Deck with his ace monster..."_ Kazuto sighed happily, recalling of his happy memories of his older brother and his best friend from his home.

"I see... So you're saying... There's a chance that one of those two could be around here?" Hiroto asked, as Kazuto nodded in confirmation. _"I kinda miss them... It's been quite a while since I saw them and my friends..."_ Kazuto admitted, causing Hiroto to smile softly at his younger face-alike. "Kazuto..." Hiroto called, catching the young Xyz duelist's attention.

 _"Yeah?"_ Kazuto asked as Hiroto glanced at him with a thought in his mind. He released the thought with words as he asked a question to the Xyz duelist. "Am I one of your friends? Like new friends, for example." Hiroto inquired, catching the Xyz duelist by surprise before he grinned. _"Yep! Since I'm telling all of this to you, and with you accepting me... Of course you're my friend!"_ Kazuto answered.

"Thanks." Hiroto thanked as he kept on walking back to his home. "Tomorrow would be a new day for me, especially with me wanting to become an Entertainment Duelist..." Hiroto commented, as Kazuto sighed. _"Dueling with smiles, huh? It's been a while since I saw that kind of duel..."_ Kazuto admitted, catching the Synchro duelist by surprise once again. "You don't smile in a duel?" Hiroto asked.

 _"Yeah, um... It's kind of hard to smile when there are invaders invading your home."_ Kazuto explained, causing Hiroto to sweat drop at his stupid question. "Right... Sorry..." Hiroto apologized, causing the Xyz duelist to smirk, while accepting the apology.

 **Hiroto's DM Stats:**

 **Wins/Losses: 4/1**

 **Next duel:**

 **Duel 11: Yuya Accused!? LDS VS You Show!**

 **Duel 12: Xyz Constellar! Yuya VS Hokuto!**

 **Duel 13: The Loss in Faith! Yuzu VS Masumi!**

 **Duel 14: Xyz Summon! Hiroto VS Keiko!**

 **Duel 15** **: Xyz VS Synchro! A Double Duel!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Yuzu: Dad... What could you tell me about Xyz Summon? Is there anything you know about it?

Himika: We are here to report about Sawatari's hospitality and to see that Sakaki Yuya has attacked him.

Yuya: That's not true! I never attacked Sawatari! And I never used Xyz Summon before!

Shuzo: Chairwoman Akaba... Is it true that you're using these events just to take over You Show Duel School!?

Himika: That would not be the case. Seeing Sakaki Yuya Pendulum Summon would be more supportive for LDS!

Hiroto: So, you're going to take this case and put it to your advantage!? I never thought that LDS was this low!

 **OC Cards:**

 **Twilight End Raptor / LIGHT / Winged-Beast / LV 4 / ATK: 1400 DEF: 1600 / Effect:** _You can discard this card from your hand to the Graveyard, you can negate any card effects that is about to destroy your monster. You can also inflict 300 points of damage for every monster you have on the field._

 **Light and Dark Sacrifice / Spell: Continuous:** _When you have a Light or Dark Type monster on your side of the field, you can banish one Light or Dark Type monster from your Graveyard and pay 400 Life Points to have one of your monsters' ATK increased by half of the banished monster's ATK. This effect can be activated twice. You must pay 1000 Life Points during each Standby Phase in order to keep this card on the field._

 **Gem-Knight Repeat / Spell: Quick-Play:** _When a Special Summoned Gem-Knight monster activates its effect, you can let that monster activate its effect by sending one card from your hand to the Graveyard._


	11. Yuya Accused? LDS VS You Show!

**Duel 11: Yuya Accused!? LDS VS You Show!**

"Today, we'll be going over various forms of Summoning Duel methods! And to start it off, Normal Summon! This is the most common form of Summoning, where you take a card from your hand and place it on the field in face-up Attack Position! Next up is Tribute, or Advance Summon!" Shuzo explained, giving his lectures to his students. He turned to Tatsuya for an explanation of the method.

"Tatsuya, can you explain what it is?" Shuzo asked. "Yes, sir! Advance Summoning is a form of Summoning from the hand, where you can call forth a Level 5 or 6 monster by tributing or releasing one monster already on your field... Or, with a Level 7 or higher monster, you use two releases!" Tatsuya explained as Shuzo held up the two papers on the projection that was showing the fake cards or monsters.

"Right. You got it! You've been studying pretty well!" Shuzo complimented, until he noticed his other students getting bored of his lectures. Futoshi began to grumble and complain over it, while Ayu sighed at the basic lessons. "Lectures are so boring!" Futoshi grumbled as Ayu sighed. "We know all this already..." Ayu added along. Sora on the other hand, seemed more interested in eating instead!

"I fuse Vanilla Ice Cream and Custard Pudding in order to Fusion Summon! Be eaten, Prince of Sweets, Vanilla Pudding!... Mm... So good." Sora whispered, enough to not let the principal hear as he sighed happily with the ice cream and pudding taste mixed together. Yuya watched as he sweat dropped at his Fusion friend. "Hey, you shouldn't do that..." Yuya whispered with a warning.

"Of course I should! It's delicious! You wanna try a bite, Yuya?" Sora asked, causing the Entertainment Duelist to frown. "No way! Besides, if I ate during a lecture, Yuzu would smack me with her fan like usual..." Yuya protested, until he glanced at his childhood friend, to see her being silent and oblivious to what Sora was doing at the moment. "She's not smacking me...?" Yuya asked.

He blinked, remembering Hiroto as he turned to see his Synchro friend remaining silent as well, while looking at his Deck at the same time. "Something wrong, Hiroto?" Yuya asked, catching him by surprise. "Huh? Oh... No, it's nothing... I was just thinking about my parents..." Hiroto explained as he showed Beelze and Sacred Wyvern to the Pendulum user, causing him to understand.

"Oh, right... Beelze was your dad's ace monster, while Ancient Sacred Wyvern was your mom's ace monster, right?" Yuya asked. "Mm hm... I just wonder on what they're doing right now. It's been a year since they've disappeared in their trip." Hiroto explained, as he looked at his two Synchro monsters, given to him by his parents. Kazuto appeared besides him, looking asleep as he snored lightly. _"Zzz..."_ Kazuto snored.

"Kazuto... Do you seriously have to snore next to me? Especially during a lecture?" Hiroto scolded lightly, causing the Xyz duelist to wake up and yawn, before he turned to his friend. _"I can't... help it... Like your little friends said... Lectures are so boring... I already know how to Normal Summon and Tribute Summon... I even obviously know how to Xyz Summon..."_ Kazuto explained tiredly.

"Still... You could've at least tried to stay awake..." Hiroto grumbled as he sighed, before noticing Yuzu being silent. "She's been like that ever since the lesson started..." Hiroto whispered, catching Yuya's attention. "Yeah... That reminds me, she's been pretty weird since yesterday." Yuya agreed as she recalled Yuzu questioning herself if he wasn't Yuya or not. "What the heck was up with that?" Yuya asked.

"Don't ask me... She never talked around me even when I told her about my duel with that LDS Fusion girl, Masumi." Hiroto grumbled, before he set his Deck back down. "Well then, next up is Fusion Summoning! Sora, you mind explaining this to everyone?" Shuzo asked, only to notice that the Fusion duelist was eating doughnuts, puddings, and ice cream instead of going along in the lesson!

"I activate the effect of my Doughnut! My Vanilla Pudding gets even more powerful! Shing!" Sora exclaimed as he began to eat one of his doughnuts, only to cause Shuzo to yell at the Fusion duelist while leaving Ayu and Futoshi amused.. "HEY! What are you eating, Sora!?" Shuzo snapped, as the Synchro duelist chuckled. "Ice cream, pudding, and doughnuts... No surprise there." Hiroto chuckled nervously.

Just then, Yuzu stood up, asking about a certain Summoning method. "Dad? What about Xyz?" Yuzu called, catching everyone's attention. "Eh? Xyz?" Shuzo repeated. Both Hiroto and Kazuto perked up to hear about the Summoning method, with the Xyz duelist being confused. _"She's interested in my Summoning method? Why...?"_ Kazuto asked, causing Hiroto to frown in suspicion.

"I don't know..." Hiroto answered. Sora opened his eyes, as he glanced at the You Show girl with Yuya and the three kids. "You haven't taught us about Xyz before, have you?" Yuzu asked, with the principal of You Show frowning. "N-No... I haven't. I can't teach something I haven't done. Even LDS only just started teaching about it." Shuzo esplained as he turned to his daughter in confusion.

"Why are you suddenly interested in Xyz?" Shuzo asked, causing his daughter to blink before backing down from her request. "N-No reason..." Yuzu lied as she glanced at her childhood friend. But seeing Yuya's face only reminded her of the same face she had seen in the warehouse from yesterday. She blinked, before backing away, as the Synchro duelist frowned. "Is something wrong?" Hiroto asked.

"Eh? Oh... No, nothing..." Yuzu lied as she sat down in her seat once more. But before the lecture could continue, there was an outburst from outside, catching everyone's attention. "An ambush!? Yuya would never do something so craven and cowardly!" Gongenzaka's angry voice came from outside. "Gongenzaka?!" Yuya said in shock.

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Opening 1: Believe X Believe (English Subbed))**

(Pictures of Yuya reveals themselves, with different colors)

 _ **Believe X Believe Be-Be-Be-lieve Buddies!**_

(Two colors show two of Yuya's shadows while the other two shows Hiroto's)

 ** _Believe X Believe_**

(The Japanese opening title reveals itself; with two pendulums swinging across each other)

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

(Yuzu and Gongenzaka's picture reveals themselves)

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

(Yoko, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi and Shuzo's pictures replace Yuzu and Gongenzaka's)

 ** _(YOU)! The strongest_ Card _ain't winnin' or losin'_**

(Yuya prepares to duel with his Duel Disk; he summons Performapal Hip Hippo)

 ** _(YOU)! At_ FULLSPEED _, my heart's a poundin' -_ On the game**

(Yuya rides on his hippo, like he was in an Action Duel)

 ** _Dan Dan Dan Dan_ Done! Done! Done! Done!**

(Performapal Whip Snake, Sword Fish, Skeeter Skimmer appears)

 ** _Dan Dan Dan Dan_ Done! Done! Done! Done!**

(Performapal Turn Toad, Cheermole, and Kaleidoscorp appears)

 ** _Swing, ma-ma-mah_ mind!**

(Yuya's pendant glows as he prepares to Pendulum Summon)

(Hiroto's pendant glows with Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon besides him)

 ** _The Pendulum of Souls, The Ultimate Confusion_**

(A Pendulum Summon occurs, with Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician in the Pendulum Scale)

(Three monsters come out of the portal)

 ** _Impulses - Got it, got it_**

 ** _The game's so intense, it's a serious revolution_**

(Sawatari appears sneering while holding two cards)

(Reiji appears, adjusting his glasses)

(Hiroto blinks, with his pendant and his cards glowing)

(Yuya and Hiroto's monsters appear together)

 ** _(Just breakin' the wall...)_**

 ** _(Just breakin' the wall...)_**

(Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appears along with Hiroto's two dragons; Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon)

(Yuya lands on his dragon, Hiroto floats with his two dragons)

 ** _Ride on now_**

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

 ** _Everybody's goin' ta break down that wall_**

(Yuya rides on Odd-Eyes, as Hiroto flies with his two dragons, along with the dragon he rides on)

(Hippo Carnival and Scapegoat has been activated)

 ** _You're gonna beat, beat it_**

 ** _Let's race towards an infinite future without hesitatin'_**

(Scapegoat Token cheers for Hiroto as the Hippo Tokens blows kisses towards Yuya)

 ** _Make it, Make it, Show your courage_ (Break it now)**

(Yuzu and Gongenzaka offer hands together)

 ** _Step ahead! Let's take a step forward (Do it now)_**

(Sora, Futoshi, Tatsuya, and Ayu jumps up together)

 ** _Here comes the fun part!_ So, _everyone,_ be a Believer!**

(Yuya and Odd-Eyes run on a rainbow, with Hiroto, Light End Dragon, Dark End Dragon, and another dragon flying together)

 ** _Believe X Be-Be-Be-Believe Buddies!_**

(Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzo, Sora, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi's pictures appear)

(Yuya and Hiroto leads their friends in front of You Show Duel School)

 ** _[Opening Ends]_**

Outside was the Steadfast Duelist with three familiar faces. "What the heck's going on out here!?" Shuzo called, catching the four's attention. "Oh, Principal! I, the manly Gongenzaka was in the middle of running to temper and harden my legs, when I saw these three ruffians spying into You Show Duel School, and questioned them!" Gongenzaka explained as the Synchro duelist stepped up.

"You three...!? You're those three idiots that helped out that idiot Sawatari!" Hiroto snapped angrily, causing the three to go against him. "What did you say!?" The first said. "How dare you call Sawatari-san an idiot when he's powerful, you fool!?" The second snapped angrily, causing Hiroto to clench his fists and grit his teeth against him. "Powerful? The only fool here is that pathetic excuse for a duelist!" Hiroto bellowed.

"Calm down, Hiroto!" Yuya exclaimed, as he held the Synchro duelist's shoulders to calm him down. "Hm! These idiots, you call them, inexcusably claimed that Yuya, last night, ambushed them while they were unaware!" Gongenzaka explained, causing Yuya, Hiroto, and Shuzo to widen their eyes in shock. "Ambush!?" Shuzo gasped. "Me!?" "Yuya!?" Both Yuya and Hiroto gasped together.

"That's right! And don't say that you've forgotten!" The first sneered. "We were there and we saw you with our own two eyes!" The second added along. "There were four, no five people who saw you!" The third finished. "Five people?" Gongenzaka repeated in surprise as the three continued on, before pointing to themselves and Sawatari and Yuzu, who was behind the four men.

"Sawatari-san and us were there! And so was she!" The third student sneered, causing Hiroto, Yuya, Shuzo, and Gongenzaka to all turn and see Yuzu coming out with the three kids and Sora. "Weren't you... Hiragi Yuzu-chan!?" The three all taunted together, making creepy faces to the girl as she hesitated to answer. At that, Shuzo and Gongenzaka began to question the girl whether if it was true or not.

"Is this true, Yuzu? Did you see Yuya there as well?" Gongenzaka inquired. "What did you see?" Shuzo asked along, only for the first student to answer for her. "The perpetrator's face!" The first student scoffed. "She saw the face of Sakaki Yuya, who attacked Sawatari Shingo, son of Maiami City's next mayor!" The second student explained as he and the other two pointed directly at Yuya.

"Don't lie!" Tatsuya snapped angrily. He, Futoshi, and Ayu got in front of the Entertainment Duelist, defending them from the triple accusations. "Yuya-niichan would never do such a thing!" Tatsuya snapped in assurance. "It was Sawatari was going to attack him! Yuzu-oneechan planned to stop him by giving him a piece of her mind in a duel!" Ayu snapped along. Hiroto frowned at the arguments, sighing.

"This is getting nowhere... But, I do know for certain that Yuya didn't attack that idiot Sawatari... Becasue during that time, he was watching me duel with Masumi, the Fusion duelist from LDS! You clearly have no other evidence that Yuya attacked Sawatari, you pathetic bunch!" Hiroto snapped, earning him triple glares from the three students. "What!? Take that back about Sawatari-san!" The first demanded.

"I refuse! Because it's the truth! Why should we believe all your stupid lies when the last time we fought was when you and your stupid boss forced us into a duel!? You put Yuzu and the kids in danger in the process, laughing like it was some sort of a video game! And when Sawatari lost, you all attempted to steal Yuya's Pendulum Cards even when it was a fair duel!" Hiroto snapped.

"It wasn't a fair duel! You were there, teaming up with Sakaki Yuya to defeat our Sawatari-san! It was a two against one!" The third retorted, as Hiroto gritted his teeth. "It wouldn't have been a two against one if your stupid boss, Sawatari didn't accept my conditions. Besides that, how can you prove that it was Yuya who attacked when it could've been someone else who was attacking!?" Hiroto snapped.

The three all gritted their teeth while Shuzo remained confused. "W-Wait a second... Yuzu was the one who dueled? Not Yuya?" Shuzo asked. "Yeah!" Ayu agreed. "And her opponent was...?" Shuzo asked again, with Ayu answering it again. "Sawatari!" Ayu responded back. "But that means... The one that ambushed them was Yuzu!?" Shuzo exclaimed in shock, much to Hiroto's dismay.

"Argh... No... That's not the point here..." Hiroto groaned. Kazuto floated besides him, sighing in disappointment at the three LDS students. _"No point in reasoning with them. Those three idiots are still gonna blame your Entertainment friend, right?"_ Kazuto asked, as the Synchro duelist face palmed in agreement. "I guess so..." Hiroto sighed, as the three argued with Shuzo's conclusion.

"Wrong!" Tatsuya, Ayu, and Futoshi snapped as the three LDS students sighed in annoyance. "We keep telling you it's Sakaki Yuya!" The first one sighed as the second one frowned. "He attacked Sawatari-san." The second one claimed, with the third one sighing. "Poor Sawatari-san... He's in the hospital with some serious injuries..." The third explained sadly, causing Yuya and Yuzu to gasp.

"The hospital!?" Yuya panicked. "No way..." Yuzu said out in shock. "His injuries might be life-threatening... If anything happens to Sawatari-san, you'll be held responsible!" The first one snapped angrily. "R-Responsible...? But... But I..." Yuya stammered, not knowing what to say until he ran up to Yuzu, trying to get her to convince the three about her answer. "Hey! Say something, Yuzu!" Yuya pleaded.

The girl blinked as her childhood friend tried to plead with her. "You saw everything, right!?" Yuya shouted as Yuzu began to stammer on her words, not knowing what to think about or say. "I-I did see, but..." Yuzu started, until she stopped, causing the Entertainment Duelist to remember what his childhood friend said yesterday. "No way... Yuzu, you also think I might've done it!?" Yuya panicked.

"That's...!" Yuzu started, until the Synchro duelist interfered with their conversation. "If you're going to say that Yuya also did it, then don't say anything. You know that we don't want to hear it." Hiroto warned, causing Yuzu to widen her eyes at the Synchro duelist. "Hiroto...! That's not..." Yuzu started, as the Synchro duelist stopped her. "Then what were you going to say?" Hiroto asked.

"That's... I... I..." Yuzu stuttered as the LDS students smirked at Yuya's incoming peril. "Should something happen to Sawatari-san, naturally, the police will arrest you." The first one taunted, causing Shuzo to panic. "P-Police!?" Shuzo panicked, before he heard police sirens passing by, causing him to feel confused. "Kids, please, explain to me what's going on! From the top!" Shuzo requested.

Everyone sighed at the principal's misunderstanding as a voice rose up, making her response. "I would be happy to give you an explanation." A woman's voice rose up, catching everyone's attention. A limo had arrived with a woman coming out. She looked like a serious and fancy woman, considering her serious and scary looking expression. "You're from... LDS!?" Shuzo asked in shock.

"Yes. I am Akaba Himika, chairman of the board of directors." Himika explained, catching the Synchro duelist of surprise. "The chairman... of LDS?" Hiroto repeated in surprise, with Kazuto cocking his head. _"Who's that old lady?"_ Kazuto asked silently, which Hiroto shook his head on. "Don't ask, Kazuto... Just don't ask." Hiroto whispered back, increasing the Xyz duelist's confusion even more.

 **Later...**

Everyone headed back to the main lobby of You Show Duel School, where Himika talked about the incident that Sawatari's friends were talking about earlier. "Everything the boys said is true. One of our LDS students, Sawatari Shingo, testified that he was attacked, and the perpetrator was none other than Sakaki Yuya, who attends your You Show Duel School." Himika explained.

Shuzo sighed at this, before looking at his friend's son, unsure of what to decide. "Well, Yuya? Did you really do it?" Shuzo asked, which Yuya immediately denied. "I didn't do it! I would never do such a thing!" Yuya answered loudly, making sure it was enough for everyone to hear. "I, the manly Gongenzaka, believe my friend, Yuya! Don't you guys?" Gongenzaka assured, before turning to the others.

"Of course!" Futoshi assured, while Ayu and Tatsuya nodded along. "What about you, Yuzu?" Gongenzaka asked, causing the You Show girl to blink in surprise, before she hesitated in her answer once more. "Yuya!" Yuzu called, catching her childhood friend's attention. "It really wasn't you, Yuya? Wasn't it?" Yuzu asked, annoying the Synchro duelist as he slammed his hands on the table.

Everyone turned to him in shock as Hiroto glared at her. "What are you trying to say!? Are you still believing that Yuya was the one who did it!? He was watching me duel with LDS' Fusion Course duelist, Kotsu Masumi! There was no way he could've attacked Sawatari at that time!" Hiroto snapped angrily, scaring Yuzu in the process. "No! That's not what I'm trying to say...!" Yuzu denied.

Yuya interrupted her this time, making his words. "I don't know what Yuzu saw, but I didn't attack Sawatari." Yuya assured, causing her to blink before she smiled lightly. "Got it. I believe you too, Yuya." Yuzu replied, causing the Synchro duelist's face to soften before he sighed. "I believe him, too. Yuya is an Entertainment Duelist, not an ambusher. Plus, again, he was watching my duel yesterday, too." Hiroto explained.

"Well, well. It seems they're pretty close. It seems unreasonable to ask you to hand Yuya-kun over. But... We cannot back down from this either." Himika commented, causing Shuzo to turn her head at her as she frowned, before making her reminder. "If rumors spread that an LDS student lost a duel, the school's reputation as the Number One Dueling School would be severely tarnished." Himika explained.

"Consider it tarnished already, Chairman Akaba." Hiroto said darkly, catching Himika's attention. "Two of your students, Kotsu Masumi from the Fusion Course, and Tōdo Yaiba from the Synchro Course have both lost against me in a duel once as they had challenged me in a duel. One for rivalry, while the other was either for me to stay in You Show or to join LDS." Hiroto explained.

"That's right! Hiroto-niichan won against those two in a duel before! From LDS!" Tatsuya agreed along, remembering his Synchro friend winning the two duels with the LDS students. "Oh? Is that so...?" Himika asked, as she gave a glance at Hiroto, recalling what her son had told her about this duelist, with the way he duels and with the way he Synchro Summons his monsters.

 **Flashback**

 _"Appear from the heaven of lights! Shine upon the enemies that are destined to be destroyed by your powers! **Synchro Summon**! Come forth! Level 8! **Light End Dragon (2600/2100)**!"_

 _"Rise from the darkness, with vengeance in your heart! Eradicate all your enemies with your power of darkness! **Synchro Summon**! Come forth! Level 8! **Dark End Dragon (2600/2100)**!"_

 _"Ride in the light of heavens and raise your sword to avenge your comrades, with the power of light! **Synchro Summon**! Descend now! Level 8! **Avenging Knight Parshath (2600/2100)**!"_

 _"Growl for victory, breath in the darkness, and destroy your enemy with your power! **Synchro Summon**! Level 8! **Void Ogre Dragon (3000/3000)**!" _

_"Breath into the darkness, with your two heads filled with power! Unleash your invisible powers against the fools that defy you! **Synchro Summon**! Come forth! Level 8! **Beelze of the Diabolic Dragon (3000/3000)**!" _

_"Guide us into the light! With your ancient powers of light, eliminate all those who opposes you! **Synchro Summon**! Come forth! Level 7! **Ancient Sacred Wyvern (2100/2000)**!" _

_"Gather the stars that you've consumed, and shine brightly as a star! Eradicate for all those who defy you! **Synchro Summon**! Descend now! Level 11! **Star Eater (3200/2800)**!"_

 _The screen showed all of Hiroto's Synchro Summoning his monsters, each scene skipped to a different part of the scene. Himika was watching all the summoning as her son, the president of LDS, Akaba Reiji turned it off. "This is all the Synchro Summoning that Sakamoto Hiroto had at the moment during his previous duels with our students of LDS." Reiji explained while adjusting his glasses._

 _"I see... So he is the son of the two missing people... Sakamoto Hiroyuki and Sakamoto Yukari?" Himika asked, with Reiji confirming it with a nod. "Ever since those two have left Maiami City for an important business, they haven't been heard from for three years, the same with going for Sakaki Yusho." Reiji explained, with Himika frowning at the missing people reported._

 _"Is there any way we can do to find out more clues about them?" Himika asked, as her son sighed. "We need to prepare for this anytime and soon. I don't believe they will wait. Academia..." Reiji assured, causing Himika to sigh. "Akaba Leo..." Himika sighed, remembering her husband, who was now opposing her and her son in another dimension, known to be called the Fusion Dimension._

 **Flashback End**

Himika turned her attention to Shuzo, who tried to reason with her that his student didn't make the attack. "But our Yuya wasn't the one..." He started, only for the chairman to yell in annoyance. "That doesn't matter anymore!" Himika snapped, startling everyone as Himika stood up, angered about the loss that had been from one of her students of Leo Duel School.

"The problem is that LDS' appearance has been ruined! We will wipe away this indignation by having our schools fight with one another!" Himika declared angrily, causing Shuzo to stiff in shock. "A... dueling contest!?" Shuzo gaped in shock. Yuya, Yuzu, and Hiroto were all shocked to hear this declaration, while Sora on the other hand, seemed amused with the contest idea.

Himika sat down, making her choice. "If you should manage to win, we will overlook this little incident with Sawatari-kun. But, if we should win instead... we of Leo Duel School shall take possession of your You Show Duel School!" Himika declared, shocking both Yuya and Hiroto in the process. "What did you say!?" Yuya gasped. "Yusho-sensei's Duel School... being taken over...?" Hiroto repeated, while playing.

"No way!" Yuzu gasped along. Gongenzaka stepped up, glaring at the LDS' Chairman. "So clearing your own name isn't enough for you!? You have to stoop to stealing You Show's sign as well!?" Gongenzaka snapped angrily. Shuzo frowned at the chairman, making his fact about LDS' supreme reign over the other schools. He cleared his throat before saying his words to Himika.

"Chairman Akaba, I've heard that you've been buying out many Duel Schools around the globe. Are you suddenly after acquiring You Show Duel School as well?" Shuzo asked. Himika only gave a small smile at the auestion, causing Shuzo to panic at another thought. "Don't tell me you're the one who arranged the attack in question!?" Shuzo gasped, causing Hiroto to widen his eyes, before narrowing his eyes in anger.

"That is simply not the case. But, I know an opportunity when I see it. It's an opportunity to add Pendulum as the fourth pillar of LDS along with Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz. As it is right now, isn't it being wasted as long as it remains in your hands, Prinicpal Hiragi?" Himika asked, increasing the anger in Hiroto's mind right now as he gritted his teeth with his face darkened.

 _"Hiroto..."_ Kazuto whispered, feeling worried for his dimensional counterpart friend. "Just what are you saying...? Are you saying that Leo Duel School is the school that should have Pendulum Summon instead of You Show Duel School!? Even with you, as the chairman of an elite school, doesn't have the right to make that decision!" Hiroto snapped angrily. "What...?" Himika asked silently.

"Yuya was the one who discovered Pendulum Summon, right? You LDS did nothing of the sort to create a new summoning method, yet, you're here to steal that method from our school, believing that this is some sort of an opportunity when one of your students got hurt!? Just how low... are you planning to go, Chairman Akaba!? From what I can see, the lowest out of all Duel Schools, should be your school." Hiroto hissed.

"Wait, Hiroto! Please calm down!" Yuzu pleaded as she and Yuya held onto Hiroto's arms, who attempted to resist against their hold. Himika on the other hand, just narrowed her eyes in annoyance, as she attempted to ignore the words, but knowing that with the painful words that the Synchro duelist had created about her school, this was something she couldn't just ignore at all.

"Our school being the lowest of all? How ridiculous... My LDS can use the Leo Corporation's technological know-how to add Pendulum Summon to our school's curriculum for countless students to learn. There are numerous duelists who admire Yuya-kun, and they would like to use Pendulum, too. Wouldn't you kids agree?" Himika asked, turning to Tatsuya, Futoshi, and Ayu, as the three grew unsure.

"B-But we can't do Pendulum Summon without Yuya-niichan's a Pendulum Cards!" Tatsuya reminded as the chairman smirked. "Using the power of Leo Corporation, creating them will be a simple task. That is precisely why it would serve our schools best to merge." Himika assured with a small smile on her face. She smirked, making a thought about Yuya and Hiroto as she gave glance at them.

 _"And once we join as one, I can do a more thorough investigation into what exactly Sakaki Yuya and Sakamoto Hiroto is. Are they enemies to Reiji-san and I...? Or are they...?"_ Himika thought carefully, making her future plans if her first plan to merge You Show into LDS were to succeed. Before she could finish her thoughts, both Yuya and Hiroto made objections over to Himika's plan for Pendulum Summon.

"Duels aren't meant to be used as tools for fights! But, I won't let anyone else steal away the You Show Duel School or the Pendulum Summon!" Yuya declared as he gripped his pendulum. "Right... And You Show Duel School is the school that Yusho-sensei created to make Entertainment Duels for the people that watches them! He makes it to make smiles!" Hiroto added along.

Yuya blinked at his Synchro duelist friend, who nodded back with a small smile on his face, causing the Entertainment Duelist to smile and nod back as well. "That's right! We won't hand over our Duel School we use to teach everyone how to entertain others to someone like you who thinks people will do what you say if you flaunt money and power!" Yuya declared, facing the LDS' Chairman.

Himika remained frowning at the two boys, while Gongenzaka placed hands on both Hiroto and Yuya's shoulders. "Well said, Yuya! Hiroto! I, the manly Gongenzaka, am in agreement! I shall fight alongside you, my friends, in order to protect our Duel School!" Gongenzaka assured, only for Sora to pipe up and remind the Steadfast Duelist of his original Duel School and his dueling methods.

"But you're an outsider, aren't you?" Sora asked, causing Gongenzaka to gasp and pale with white all over him. "If we're gonna fight together as a Duel School, wouldn't it be best to use Yuya, Hiroto, Yuzu, and me? After all, I wanted to fight against the LDS students!" Sora asked, causing the Steadfast Duelist to angrily complain at the Fusion Duelist for excluding him out of the Duel School contest.

"Y-You dare to EXCLUDE the manly Gongenzaka!? I-I-Inexcusable!" Gongenzaka bellowed angrily, causing Yuzu and the kids to step back, while Hiroto nervously sweat dropped as he heard Kazuto laughing very loud. _"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Oh man... That giant friend of yours... is hilarious! Heh heh ha ha ha ha!"_ Kazuto laughed, causing the Synchro duelist to sweat drop at his Xyz friend.

"It would seem that the students of this school all feel the same about this matter." Himika commented, as Shuzo made his words. "I, too, feel the same as them..." Shuzo said firmly. Yuzu, Yuya, Hiroto, Sora, Gongenzaka, Ayu, Futoshi, and Tatsuya all gathered around Shuzo, saying their words all at the same time to confirm their decision. "We won't... give you our Duel School!" Everyone said together.

Himika sighed in defeat with the talk, before she made her suggestion. "Then... Shall we get started?" Himika asked.

 **Later...**

Everyone soon gathered at the You Show Duel School Duel Field with her own three students. Two of which Hiroto, Yuzu, and Yuya were familiar with, since the Synchro duelist had fought against the two before. "It will be three VS three. The victor is the side that scores at least two wins, understand? But of course, that would mean that one of you will have to be left out." Himika explained.

"So, who will participate first?" Himika asked, causing Hiroto to step up, as he wanted to make the first duel for his Duel School. "The one who will be left out won't be me! I'll take the duel first!" Hiroto declared. Sora popped up, not wanting to be left behind as well. "No way! It's me!" Sora protested. "No! I will!" Yuya declared, startling both the Synchro duelist and the Fusion duelist in surprise.

"Naturally... The other two don't seem very reliable, after all. You two probably thought that by one of you earning a win from the beginning, the other students would-" Himika started confidently, only for Sora to protest on her words. "Whoa there! What do you mean by that, granny!? You don't even know how strong I am!" Sora snapped annoyingly, only for Yuzu to stop his small tantrum.

"Ah ha ha... Be good." Yuzu warned, as she placed a hand on Sora's head, much to his protest. "Even so, it would be in your best interests to not assume you will win easily. They are all in the same Junior Youth Class as Yuya-kun, Hiroto-kun and all of you, but they are also top aces we of LDS pride ourselves in each of our courses." Himika explained, causing the Synchro duelist to narrow his eyes.

 _"Yaiba... So he represents the Synchro Course. Masumi represents the Fusion Course... So, that must mean, that guy looking like an astronomic duelist seems to be from... the Xyz Course."_ Hiroto thought, as he glanced at the new boy. "And from among them, the one who will face Yuya-kun is..." Himika started as the Xyz duelist stepped up, introducing himself from the Xyz Course.

"Shijima Hokuto from LDS' Xyz Course!" The Xyz duelist, known to be Hokuto declared arrogantly. "Xyz?" Yuzu repeated in surprise. Kazuto frowned at the LDS student, before scoffing. _"Him? An Xyz user? He more looks like a fashion boy or a clown to me."_ Kazuto said, causing the Synchro duelist to chuckle silently enough to not let anyone hear. Tatsuya checked on his Duel Disk to search for Hokuto.

"Found him! It's Shijima Hokuto from LDS!" Ayu pointed out. "His official public records are..." Tatsuya started, only for Futoshi to yelp in shock at the wins and losses of his matches. "He won 53 of 58 matches!?" Futoshi shrieked in shock. "He's got a win ratio over 90%!" Tatsuya gulped as Futoshi also noticed the matches Hokuto had done during the Junior Youth Championship.

"He even participated in the Junior Youth Championship, far exceeded expectations, and got the spotlight!" Futoshi added in amazement. "Not only is he a participant this year, but he seems to be one of the tournament's favorites!" Ayu explained, causing Tatsuya and Futoshi to look at the Xyz duelist, all feeling a bit frightened by his winning records and his presence. That was when Shuzo walked over.

"There's no need to be scared, just because he's an 'ace', or a 'tournament's favorite'! Show them your strength, Yuya! Get your hot-blooded boiling!" Shuzo exclaimed, encouraging Yuya, as the Entertainment Duelist felt ready as he copied his principal's determination and stance. "YEAH!" Yuya yelled, causing Hiroto to sweat drop at the burning determination at the two.

"Hm... Why do I get a bad feeling about this...?" Hiroto asked himself. _"Maybe it's because of those two?"_ Kazuto asked, cocking his head in confusion. "Maybe so..." Hiroto agreed with a sigh. Later, everyone except Yuya and Hokuto were at the waiting room, all watching to see a duel between Pendulum and Xyz to begin. Shuzo took control of the Solid Vision system as the two duelists were ready to fight.

"Our school can handle any situation they come across. Now, go on ahead, Prinicpal Hiragi." Himika assured, as Shuzo made a decision for the Action Field. "You can handle any situation, you say!? Then, how about this!? Action Field, on! Field Spell, **Cosmo Sanctuary**! Activate!" Shuzo yelled as he activated a space field looking Field Spell. The field changed into the Cosmo Sanctuary for the boys to fight on.

"Obtain the power of the stars, and fight! Yuya!" Shuzo called. As the Prinicpal said this, Hokuto laughed at the Field Spell, as he began to mock the principal for his stupidity. "Pfft... Ah ha ha ha ha! Of all the things, you actually selected the one Field that's best suited for me!" Hokuto taunted, causing Shuzo to panic. "WHAT!?" Shuzo gasped as both Hiroto and Sora sighed in disappointment.

"If you took a minute to think about the name Hokuto (Big Dipper), you'd have figured it out." Sora sighed. "Seriously, Principal Hiragi? You just had to give our enemy the advantage...?" Hiroto asked, causing Shuzo to pale in white and shriek in despair. But Yuya on the other hand, didn't seem bothered as he activated his Duel Disk to prepare for his first duel for his Duel School.

"I'm definitely... going to win this duel! I'll win... and I'll protect You Show Duel School, and my dad's dueling!" Yuya promised, feeling determined for victory. "Yuya... Be careful." Hiroto whispered as Kazuto floated at his right side, also wanting to see how this duel goes. At the same time, Ayu, Futoshi, and Tatsuya all began to say the oath for the start of the Action Duel.

Ayu - **"Duelists locked in battle!"**

Futoshi - **"Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"**

Tatsuya - **"They storm through this field!"**

Ayu - **"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"**

Futoshi & Tatsuya - **"Action...!"**

 **"DUEL!"**

 **Yuya LP 4000 x5**

 **VS**

 **Hokuto LP 4000 x5**

 **Hiroto's DM Stats:**

 **Wins/Losses: 4/1**

 **Next duels:**

 **Duel 12: Xyz Constellar! Yuya VS Hokuto!**

 **Duel 13: The Loss in Faith! Yuzu VS Masumi!**

 **Duel 14: Xyz Summon! Hiroto VS Keiko!**

 **Duel 15: Xyz VS Synchro! A Double Duel!**

 **Duel 16: Rise Up, Hiroto! Twilight End Attack!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Hokuto: Face it! No matter how many times you Pendulum Summon, the results will be the same! I will win!

Yuya: No! For my father and You Show Duel School, I can't lose! Pendulum Summon!

Hiroto: So, this is Xyz Summon? Just why do I get a happy feeling about this summoning method...?

Ayu: That guy...! He's activating his cards at the timing to get Yuya-niichan hurt! How cruel!

Yuzu: Yuya... Just how are you going to counter this? But am I really facing the real you right now?

Hokuto: Dueling is all about battle! Crush him! Crush him with everything that you've got! Ha ha ha ha ha!

 **OC Cards:**


	12. Xyz Constellar! Yuya VS Hokuto!

**Duel 12: Xyz Constellar! Yuya VS Hokuto!**

 **Hiroto's POV**

 _During my first day at You Dhow Duel School, we were invaded by some LDS boys and the chairman of the Duel School, Akaba Himika. With those three idiots supporting Sawatari, they claimed that last night, Yuya had attacked Sawatari Shingo, with Yuzu noticing him as well. This was something I couldn't believe at all, and I had three reasons to explain why I couldn't believe those idiots._

 _One was that Yuya was watching my duel with Kotsu Masumi yesterday. Two, those idiots worked for Sawatari, who put Yuya and the others in danger at one time, while stealing his Pendulum Cards at the same time. The third, is that they had no proof that the one who attacked Sawatari was Yuya, but with the chairman agreeing with them, there were more problems to deal with at the moment._

 _With the idiot defeated, Himika demanded a duel contest, for the stake of You Show Duel School being taken away. Annoyed by her selfish acts and desires, I wanted to take the first round, only for Yuya to step up and for another duelist from LDS to step up. His name was Shijima Hokuto, an Xyz user from LDS, and a friend of both Yaiba and Masumi._

 _I don't know what to believe at the moment, whether Yuya would ein or lose... But, with his Pendulum Summoning against that guy's Xyz Summoning, there has to be a miracle that can help him out!_

 **End POV**

With the Cosmo Sancturary Duel Field active, the two duelists faced each other with their Duel Disks activated as the first duel for the stake of You Show Duel School began. Before the duel began, the oath started with Ayu, Futoshi, and Tatsuya chanting it.

Ayu - **"Duelists locked in battle!"**

Futoshi - **"Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"**

Tatsuya - **"They storm through this field!"**

Ayu - **"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"**

Futoshi & Tatsuya - **"Action...!"**

 **"DUEL!"**

 **Yuya LP 4000 x5**

 **Hokuto LP 4000 x5**

"We'll never hand the You Show Duel School over to you guys!" Yuya yelled, feeling determined to protect his school. The arrogant Xyz duelist could only keep on smirking at him, feeling confident for his victory. "Xyz Summon... So, I'll be able to finally see what that is like now..." Hiroto whispered as Kazuto floated besides him. _"Huh? Does that mean, you never saw the Summon before?"_ Kazuto asked in surprise.

"I only heard about it, but never in action..." Hiroto corrected, causing his younger friend to sweat drop. "Mm..." Kazuto groaned with puffed out cheeks. "He's quite an energetic boy... But, I wonder how long he will be able to keep that up." Himika commented on the sidelines with a small smile on her face. "Now, Hokuto! Show us your abilities." Himika ordered.

 **TURN 01**

 **Hokuto LP 4000 x5**

"Understood, Chairwoman." Hokuto said. "I'll be taking the first turn! I summon **Constellar Algiedi** **(1600/** **1400)**." He declared, summoning a Constellar monster on the field. "When this card is successfully summoned I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower card with the name **Constellar** from my hand! I Special Summon **Constellar Kaus (1800/1700)**!" Hokuto declared.

With that, another Constellar monster appeared, prepared to battle alongside its comrade. "Constellar Kaus' ability activates! Twice per turn this card can change the Level of a card by 1! I use the one of them to raise Algiedi's Level by 1!" Kaus fired a blue arrow in the sky and turned to light which rained on Algiedi **(Algiedi LV: 4 to 5)**. "And I use the second to raise Kaus' Level by 1!" Hokuto declared.

At the call, Constellar Kaus fired another arrow which turned to raining light dropping on it. **(Kaus LV: 4 to 5)** "Now he has two Level 5 monsters... Is it coming?" Hiroto asked, frowning at the tough situation his Pendulum user friend could be in. _"Yeah... This is... An Xyz Summon..."_ Kazuto confirmed besides him as the two watched as the summoning method began with Hokuto's orders.

"I Overlay Level 5 Constellar Algiedi and Constellar Kaus to build the Overlay Network!" With Hokuto's declaration, both Algiedi and Kaus were enveloped by yellow lights and flew into a yellow portal which opened on the ground. When they did, a column of blue lightning emerged, as a new monster was about to be summoned, while surprising the You Show students, Gongenzaka, and Shuzo at the same time.

 _"Light of the stars, come descend and shake this very earth! **Xyz Summon**! Rank 5! **Constellar Pleiades (2500/1500)**!"_ Hokuto chanted as he took a card from his Extra Deck Zone. He then slammed it on the blade which a warrior-like monster appeared. Yuya looked shocked at the scene before him. "Th-this is Xyz." The Entertainment Duelist stammered in shock as he widened his eyes.

Hiroto, on the other hand, looked amazed. "So this is what an Xyz Summon looks like." Hiroto whispered in amazement as he felt something warm inside him. "This feeling..." Hiroto whispered as Kazuto remained silent, before he closed his eyes, looking like he was about to do something that his friend wasn't aware of. "Rank? Not Levels?" Tatsuya asked, feeling confused with the Xyz Monster.

"What? You don't know that much?" Sora said in little surprise, causing the three kids turn to him. The Fusion Duelist smriked as he began a small lecture about the summoning method. "Xyz Summoning first off you use multiple monsters of the same Level and that allows you to Special Summon a monster from your Extra Deck. Then they change into an Xyz Monster which possess the Rank equivalent to their Level." Sora explained.

"Then, what are those lights orbiting around it?" Ally asked. Before the Fusion Duelist could answer, Hiroto made the answer instantly. "Those orbiting lights are called Overlay Units. Unlike other monsters, Xyz Monsters are required to have those orbiting lights in order to activate their effects." Hiroto explained, with his eyes looking like he was possessed, causing everyone to turn to him in surprise.

"Hm...? How do you, know that Hiroto?" Sora questioned in surprise. At the question, Hiroto blinked, before shaking his head. "H-Huh? How... did I..." Hiroto started, before he widened his eyes as he came to a conclusion. "Kazuto... Did you... Did you just possess me?" Hiroto asked in shock as Kazuto appeared besides him, feeling guilty at the moment as he nodded. _"Mm hm..."_ Kazuto confirmed.

The Synchro duelist glared at his Xyz friend at the moment, before he sighed as he let it pass. "You could've at least told me when you were going to do that..." Hiroto sighed. "I end my turn with that!" Hokuto announced, feeling confident in himself and his Xyz Monster. _"If Yuya Sakaki is the one who ambushed Sawatari, I wonder what he will react after seeing this Xyz Summon."_ Himika thought with a smirk.

 **TURN 02**

 **Yuya LP 4000 x6**

"My turn! Draw!" Yuya called as he drew the top card from his Deck and took out two cards from his Hand, as Hiroto began to suspect them as his key cards. "I set the Pendulum Scale with the **Scale 1 Stargazer Magician (1200/2400)** and **Scale 8 Timegazer Magician (1200/0600**!" Yuya declared. He then set Stargazer at the very right and Timegazer at the very left with the flashing 'PENDULUM' across the blade.

Like before, Stargazer and Timegazer rose in the air with their Pendulum Scale below them. "Here it comes... A Pendulum Summon!" Hiroto pointed out, much to Kazuto's amazement. "Pendulum Summon...? With those two cards...?" Kazuto asked in confusion. With this I can summon monsters within Levels 2-7 simultaneously!" Yuya declared with everyone watching.

 _"Sway, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! **Pendulum Summon**! Come forth my monsters!" _ Yuya chanted, as he made the call. A portal appeared and two different lights came down turning into monsters. " **Performapal Sword Fish (0600/0600)**! And **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000)**!" A new Performapal monster appeared, along with Yuya's ace monster.

"There it is!" Ayu exclaimed happily. "The shivers!" Futoshi said shaking his body in excitement. "This is Pendulum Summon!" Himika observed with amusement. "You're not going to use Xyz Summoning?" Hokuto questioned in confusion. "I wasn't the one who attacked Sawatari! I've never used Xyz Summoning before!" Yuya protested, annoyed with the possible accusation.

At that moment, Yuzu frowned, understanding what Yuya was talking about. _"That's right, Yuya is fighting them for us. What good does it do if I don't believe him?"_ Yuzu thought sure of herself. "Oh well, either way you won't be a challenge to me." Hokuto commented as he pointed at the Entertainment Duelist with an arrogant declaration. "Let me put this bluntly, you will lose!" Hokuto assured.

"Overconfident, huh... I don't believe your friends are like this, Kazuto?" Hiroto asked, annoyed with Hokuto's arrogance. _"No way... My brother and my best friend aren't idiotic like that dumb excuse for an Xyz duelist."_ Kazuto denied, causing the Synchro duelist to chuckle for a moment, until he noticed the angry face Yuya had. _"No I won't, I will win!"_ Yuya thought back, feeling even more determined to win.

"I activate Sword Fish's effect!" Yuya shouted, causing the angry monster activste its powers. Sword Fish made several copies of itself and launched them toward the Constellar Xyz Monster. "Once per turn, this card can lower one of my opponent's monster's ATK by 600!" Yuya explained, as the copies of Sword Fish all flew towards Constellar Pleiades, decreasing its ATK.

 **(Constellar Pleiades ATK 2500 to 1900)**

"All right! Now Odd-Eyes' ATK is higher!" Gongenzaka exclaimed with a grin as Yuya hopped on to his dragon. "Battle Phase! I attack Pleiades with Odd-Eyes!" Odd-Eyes marched over to Pleiades preparing to attack. "Hmph, his much is within my expectations." Hokuto commented with a scoff as he sneered. He turned to his monster, revealing its special powers.

"Constellar Pleiades' effect activates! By using one Overlay Unit I can return one card on the field to it's owners hand!" Hokuto declared. At the call, Pleiades grabbed one of the orbs leaving one more orbiting around it, as Hokuto eyed on Yuya's ace monster. "I choose Odd-Eyes!" The Xyz duelist declared, as a light forced Odd-Eyes to turn into particles, causing the Pendulum Duelist to fall towards the ground.

"Ahhhh!" Yuya screamed as he began to fall, due to his ace monster returning to his hand. The three kids were shocked to see this. "Odd-Eyes is-" Tatsuya began in shock. Yuya landed on the ground on his back hard. "Yuya!" Yuzu exclaimed worriedly. "So Constellar Pleiades' effect allows that guy to return a monster to the owner's hand. At least it's better than it being destroyed." Hiroto commented, as Kazuto frowned.

 _"But, your friend has a problem... He lost his chance to destroy it with his ace monster... Not only that, he is left vulnerable right now..."_ Kazuto pointed out, while folding his arms. "Yeah... Only Sword Fish is with him..." Hiroto agreed. "Ow." Yuya groaned as he stood up, as the LDS Xyz duelist smirked at his fallen opponent. "Everything you do is within my expectations." Hokuto repeated.

"As are you." Sora commented with a smirk. "What will you do next?" The Xyz user taunted arrogantly, causing the Pendulum user to grit his teeth. "Dammit." Yuya grunted. "I can't beat Pleiades with Sword Fish. There's got to be something I can do..." Yuya whispered as he looked around for something that he could do for himself and his monsters.

He then noticed a shining light making contact into an old pillared structure and ran towards it alongside Sword Fish. "Aiming for an Action Card, are you?" Hokuto asked, as he also noticed the location of where the star fell on. "On this field Action Cards should appear wherever shooting stars fall." Yuya spoke to himself as he made it to the temple, only for Pleiades to suddenly get in his way!

It forced Yuya to stop himself on his tracks as he glared at the Xyz monster. "Argh!" The Entertainment Duelist snapped in shock, as he heard laughing. He turned to see Hokuto laughing as he revealed a familiar card to Yuya. "Could it be you came here looking for this?" Hokuto taunted, causing Yuya to step back in shock. "No way! When did you-" Yuya started, only for Hokuto to give a small explanation.

"This field is one that I specialize in. The timing of the Action Card shooting stars as well as their location, I have it all memorized!" Hokuto explained. Yuya only ran with Sword Fish to another structure where another shooting star came down on to it. Like before, the Constellar Xyz monster got in the way again with Hokuto walking towards the Entertainment Duelist once again.

"See? I told you it's futile." Hokuto reminded arrogantly. "Dammit." Yuya hissed, gritting his teeth as he realized that he was already being backed into a corner. "This is bad. He's got him completely read." Gongenzaka commented with a frown. "It looks like he wasn't lying when he said this field was his specialty." Yuzu added, feeling concerned for her childhood friend.

"..." Hiroto remained silent as he glared at the LDS duelist taunting his friend. "That arrogant bastard..." Hiroto hissed angrily. For Shuzo, he tried to encourage his student to win despite the disadvantage. "Yuya! Forgive me! B-but keep burning! Hot-blooded!" Shuzo yelled from the control room desperately. He clapped his hands together, apologizing for his foolish choices of the Field.

"Just to remind you if you spend another minute without playing a card you will be disqualified. If you don't want that to happen then choose to continue the duel and end your turn." Hokuto said, forcing the Entertainment Duelist to finish his turn."I set one card and end my turn!" He said. His facedown appeared besides him as Hokuto reminded his opponent about the normal ATK change.

"Of course, at the same time Sword Fish's effect ends and Pleiades ATK returns to normal." Hokuto reminded as Pleiades began to glow, having his attack power back to normal.

 **(Constellar Pleiades ATK: 1900 to 2500)**

 **TURN 03**

 **Hokuto LP 4000 x4**

"It seems this was a bad opponent for him to face." Himika commented with a confident smile on her face. "By the way, since mastering Xyz Summon, I've now won 40 games in a row. So this will be number forty-one. My turn!" Hokuto assured as he drew he top card from his Deck. "Battle Phase! I attack Sword Fish with Constellar Pleiades!" Hokuto declared, pointing at Yuya's only monster.

At the call, Pleiades swung its sword on Sword Fish, reducing it to dust causing Yuya to feel the shockwave as he was knocked away by the powerful attack.

 **Yuya LP 2100 x2**

"Yuya!" Yuzu exclaimed worriedly. Yuya bounced on the ground on his back. Ayu, Futoshi, and Tatsuya all gasped in shock to see their Entertainment Duelist friend being knocked down. "Sheesh, not the slightest bit of resistance. Sawatari must be lacking to let someone like you ambush him." Hokuto sighed. Yuya managed to stand up and yelled in annoyance. "I keep telling you, I didn't do it!" Yuya snapped.

"I don't care. Either way you all will lose disgracefully and this Duel School will become a part of LDS!" Hokuto assured, causing Yuya to retort against the claim. "No! I won't let you do that!" Yuya snapped, causing the Xyz duelist to smile in amusement. "Then try and stop me. I set one card and end my turn!" Hokuto said with a challenge as he took a card and set it facedown on the field.

 **TURN 04**

 **Yuya LP 2100 x3**

 _"As long as Constellar Pleiades is there, no matter how strong of a monster I summon, it will get returned to my hand! But he only has one remaining Overlay Unit."_ Yuya thought in a pinch. "My turn! Draw!" Yuya drew the top card from his Deck. He then smirked, as he knew what he had to do. _"Let's do this again! **Pendulum Summon**! Come forth my monsters!"_ Yuya called.

Like before, a portal opened and two lights came down turning into monsters. " **Performapal Turn Toad (0000/0800)**!" A toad wearing a polka-dotted bow tie appeared surrounded by blue aura indicating it is in Defense Mode. " **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000)**!" Yuya called as his Odd-Eyes took the field once again, as it was ready for a second chance to strike.

At the repeat of the Pendulum Summon, Sora looked unamused. "Yuya! You've got to be more entertaining else! This is boring!" The Fusion Duelist complained "Now isn't the time for that!" Yuya yelled, causing Sora to frown in annoyance. "Blegh..." Sora muttered as Hiroto frowned once more, this time at Yuya. _"You don't plan on making an Entertainment Duel, Yuya?"_ Hiroto thought.

He then blinked, knowing what Yuya could be planning. "Yuya must know about Constellar Pleiades' effect... Yet it has only one Overlay Unit left. Is he trying to get it to use its remaining Overlay Unit?" Hiroto whispered to himself, questioning about the Entertainment Duelist's again, Kazuto floated up next to him, doubtful of a simple strategy.

 _"Even if that were to be true, he would be vulnerable again, if his ace monster returned to his hand..."_ Kazuto reminded with a frown, as he didn't quite get the a Pendulum user's strategy for Constellar Pleiades' use of Overlay Units. "I can't afford to lose this Duel! I will-" Yuya never finished as he saw a shooting star landing on another structure of the Cosmo Sanctuary.

"Odd-Eyes!" He hopped on to Odd-Eyes to hang on as it ran toward the place. "Showing his back to an enemy so quickly. Your ace Duelist is a bold one." Himika commented, forcing Hiroto to glare at her. "Are you referring to him as a coward...? Like Yusho-sensei...?" Hiroto hissed in anger. "To think he's gotten that upset." Yuzu said, feeling worried once again for her childhood friend.

"The thought that he must protect the You Show Duel School might be limiting Yuya." Gongenzaka deduced. Yuzu, however had a thought on her mind only known to her. "Yuya..." Yuzu whispered, catching the Synchro duelist's attention before he turned his face back to the duel to see Yuya attempting to get an Action Card. "Over there is an Action Card!" Yuya yelled as Odd-Eyes kept running towards it.

He sees the card closing in, only for Hokuto to counter him with Pleiades' powers. "I activate Constellar Pleiades' effect! By using one Overlay Unit I return Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to your hand!" Hokuto declared as Pleiades grabbed the other orb, which turned Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to dust again.

Like before, it returned it to Yuya's hand once again as the two were so close to get the card with Yuya falling off the roof. "That guy! He did it purposely at that timing!" Gongenzaka exclaimed angrily as Yuya was sliding on the roof. "Yuya!" Yuzu and Hiroto exclaimed in shock together. "Yuya-niichan!" Ayu, Futoshi, and Tatsuya all yelled in shock and despair as Yuya made a desperate move.

"I activate a Trap! **Performapal Revival**!" Yuya exclaimed as he tapped on the card on his screen showing a Trap which flipped the set card on his field. "When one of my monster's leaves the field due to a card effect I can Special Summon a Performapal monster from my Graveyard!" Yuya called as he began to fall off the temple's roof, only for **Performapal Sword Fish (0600/0600)** to catch him.

With Sword Fish back on the field into Defense Mode, he grabbed it to drive it to the edge, saving himself in the process. "Well done!" Hokuto congratulated mockingly, causing the kids to glare at him and yell at him for his dangerous acts. "That was dangerous you know!" Ayu yelled angrily. "So you'll do anything to win?!" Tatsuya added with anger as well.

"That's cowardly!" Futoshi added, as Yuya did a flip off Sword Fish and landed on the roof. "It seems you haven't given up yet." Hokuto commented as he noticed Yuya running up and managed to grab an Action Card. At that moment, the Xyz duelist activated a card. "Action Magic! **Cosmo Arrow**! This card destroys one Spell Card obtained from anything outside drawing!" Hokuto called.

After the explanation, a green arrow came out of the card which hit and immediately destroyed the card Yuya got shocking the boy. "Too bad. You had just gotten it too." Hokuto smirked. "I end my turn with that." Yuya announced. _"_ _But with that, Pleiades' Overlay Units are at zero."_ Yuya thought as his Xyz duelist began his turn.

 **TURN 05**

 **Hokuto LP 4000 x4**

"My turn! Draw!" Dipper drew the top card from his Deck. "I summon **Constellar Sombre (1550/1600)**!" Another Constellar monster appeared, appearing besides Pleiades. "Constellar Sombre's effect activates! Once per turn I can banish one Constellar monster from my Graveyard and add another Constellar monster to my hand!" Hokuto explained as he added a familiar monster TK his hand.

"I add **Constellar Kaus (1800/1700)** to my hand!" The Xyz duelist declared as he put the card he want to his hand as he continued on with his turn. "Furthermore, the turn this ability is activated, I can summon one more Constellar monster! I summon Constellar Kaus!" Once again, Kaus was summoned back to the field as the Entertainment Duelist noticed something about Sombre and Kaus.

"Two monsters of the same Level. That means-" Yuya never finished as he was interrupted. "Not yet. I activate Constellar Kaus' effect! Twice per turn, this card can increase the Level of a card by 1! I choose Sombre and Kaus! And increase their Levels by 1!" Kaus shot two blue arrows into the sky, which then turned to a raining light on the two monsters, as their levels increased.

 **(Sombre LV 4 to 5)**

 **(Kaus LV 4 to 5)**

"Level 5. It can't be!" Yuya gasped in despair. "Don't tell me... He has another-!" Hiroto snapped in shock. At Hokuto making his Xyz Summon, Hiroto and Yuya's guess were proven correct. "I Overlay Constellar Kaus and Sombre to build the Overlay Network!" Hokuto declared. Like before, the two monsters turned yellow as the yellow portal appeared on the ground, allowing the lights to go in.

At that moment, a pillar of blue lightning emerged once again. _" **Xyz Summon**! Rank 5! **Constellar Pleiades (2500/1500)**!"_ Another Pleiades materialized on to Hokuto's field with the other Pleiades. "Another Pleiades..." Yuya breathed out in shock. At his shocked face, Hokuto began to laugh mockingly as he seemed to have known what the Entertainment Duelist was planning.

"You must have been planning on using up all of my Overlay Units, so that I couldn't activate Pleiades' effect anymore, but too bad for you that was all within my expectations." Hokuto taunted once more. "Just as you're within mine." Sora commented to himself once again, causing Hiroto to blink at the Fusion Duelist before he shook it off as the duel continued on with Hokuto smirking.

"All of the conditions have been met!" Hokuto said as he took a card from his Extra Deck. "This card can be summoned by using one Constellar Pleiades as Xyz Material!" The Xyz duelist explained, leaving Yuya to step back in surprise. "Another Xyz?!" Yuya exclaimed. The yellow portal appeared on the ground again, but this time the Pleiades with no Overlay Units was the one turning yellow and went into the portal.

 _"Rain down your dazzling light! **Xyz Summon**! Come forth! Rank 6! **Constellar Ptolemy M7 (2700/2000)**!" _ Hokuto called _._ A dragon-like monster materialized and roared. "Pendulum Summon being acquired by this school was simply a coincidental gift. Just like I said, not matter who it is joining with LDS is within their best interests!" Himika said with the other students looking toward her.

Another shooting star landed on another ruined building which didn't go unnoticed by Yuya. "Let's go, Turn Toad!" Yuya got on Turn Toad before it hopped off the structure they were already on. "This time I'll-" Yuya started, only for Hokuto to sneer at his opponent's persistence. "He just never learns, does he?" Hokuto said as he turned to his second Pleiades for his effect.

"Constellar Pleiades' effect activates! By using one Overlay Unit, I return Performapal Turn Toad to your hand!" Hokuto explained as Pleiades grabbed one of the orbs that was orbiting around it, turning Flip Toad to dust as it was returned to Yuya's hand. Despite of that, the Entertainment Duelist continued to run with Sword Fish with him, who was still in Defense Mode to protect his Life Points.

"Battle Phase! Pleiades! Attack Sword Fish!" Pleiades swung it's sword slicing on a side of a structure destroying Sword Fish along with it. The attack made the columns unable to support it as it was going to crash down on to Yuya shocking Hiroto, Yuzu, and Gongenzaka. "Yuya!" Yuzu exclaimed in shock. "Get out of there!" Gongenzaka added desperately, with Hiroto adding along with the call of desperation.

"Hurry! The temple is about to fall!" Hiroto yelled with a warning. Ignoring the warning, Yuya noticed an Action Card up ahead. "That's it!" The Entertainment Duelist called as the kids started to get even more worried for their Pendulum user. "Yuya-niichan!" Ayu, Futoshi, and Tatsuya exclaimed in dismay. Despite of the danger he's in, Yuya stepped back to get ready to run for the card.

Remembering what his father said to him about having the courage to move forward, the Entertainment Duelist made his timing to move. "Press forward!" He grunted, as he then sprinted. The structure collapsed with Hokuto watching, still smirking. That smirk disappeared when he saw Yuya standing with a few scratches smiling and holding the Action Card which made the You Show Duel School students relieved.

"Yuya!" Yuzu said happily. "He did it!" Gongenzaka cheered along. "He managed to get the Action Card!" Hiroto pointed out. Shocked to see that his opponent managed to get an Action Card, Hokuto was bewildered by his reckless actions. "Impossible. You should have ran away there." Hokuto said in disbelief. "If I do what I _should have,_ it wouldn't be exciting, right?" Yuya taunted.

"That's Yuya!" Sora yelled excitedly. "Burning!" Shuzo added along. "So cool!" The three kids cheered, with Futoshi trembling with excitement. "It's giving me the shivers!" Futoshi cried happily, only for Hokuto to sneer as he gave a reminder about his second attack with Ptolemy. "Either way it's over with this attack! Direct attack with M7!" Hokuto ordered. M7 prepared it's wings to attack for the win.

"I activate the Action Spell! **Twinkle Comet**! Until the end of the turn it lowers one of my opponent's monster's ATK by 1000 as well as dealing 500 damage to the player!" Yuya declared as a black comet hit M7 lowering its power. At the same time, the shockwave caused the Xyz duelist to hold his ground as a few of his Life Points dropped down, due to the Comet's other effect.

 **(Constellar Ptolemy M7 ATK: 2700 to 1700)**

 **Hokuto LP 3500 x3**

Despite the decrease, M7's attack managed to go through and slam Yuya to the ground.

 **Yuya LP 400 x4**

"Damn you." Hokuto cursed as Yuya stood up. "Within my 40 consecutive wins, you damaged my never before touched Life Points!" The Xyz user snapped angrily, furious to have taken damage for the first time. "This was within your expectations, huh?" Sora commented to himself once again, narrowing his eyes at the furious Xyz duelist as he continued on with his turn.

"I activate the Continuous Spell Card, **Constellar Tempest**! I can only activate this card if there are 2 or more Constellar Xyz Monsters on my field!" Hokuto bellowed. Suddenly, meteors came crashing down on to the field with Yuya running for his life. At the sight of his opponent running, Hokuto laughed maniacally, wanting his opponent to be destroyed, due to the small damage of his Life Points.

"Crush him! Crush him! At the end of this turn your Life Points will be halved! I end my turn with that!" One of the meteors almost hit Yuya sending him flying, halving his Life Points in the process.

 **Yuya LP 200 x4**

"At this moment Constellar Ptolemy M7's ATK returns to normal!" The Xyz duelist called, as his Rank 6 monster's ATK boosted back to its original ATK.

 **(Constellar Ptolemy M7 ATK: 1700 to 2700)**

"I'll take you down next turn! No matter what it takes!" Hokuto assured, now looking like a maniac who was looking forward to kill someone. "That bastard... He's really going for murder...?" Hiroto scoffed angrily, as Kazuto floated besides him, clenching his fists, while biting his lips. _"He... He has no right to be called a true Xyz user if he duels like that!"_ Kazuto snapped angrily, catching the Synchro duelist by surprise.

"Kazuto...?" Hiroto questioned in confusion. His question was interrupted, by the three kids, as they angrily yelled at the Xyz duelist for his cruel acts to Yuya. "What do you think a Duel is?!" Futoshi yelled. "That's right." Ayu agreed, only for Hokuto to lash out at them. "Shut up! A Duel is a fight! If it's to win you can't be picky about your methods!" Hokuto snapped maniacally.

 **TURN 06**

 **Yuya LP 200 x5**

"You're wrong!" Yuya yelled, shocking Dipper. "I... don't want anyone to get hurt!" Yuya declared, causing both Kazuto and Yuzu's eyes widened for some reason as Yuya smiled, beginning his turn. "Ladies and Gentlemen! The Fun has just begun! My turn! Draw!" He drew the top card from his Deck and saw it was the card he needed to win. "All right! I summon **Performapal Trampolynx (0300/0300)**!" Yuya called.

As he said so, a Performapal cat with a trampoline appeared, ready to help. "When this card is successfully summoned I can return on card on my field to my hand! I shall return **Stargazer Magician (1200/2400)** to my hand!" Yuya explained as his one of his Pendulum magicians, Stargazer Magician returned to the Pendulum user's hand. "Then his Pendulum Summoning will be-" Tatsuya began.

"What'll happen to it?" Futoshi questioned. "Now step on up! The one who will take Stargazer's place is... **Performapal Turn Toad (0000/0800)**!" Yuya declared bringing Toad's card out, while making everyone confused. "What?" Hokuto said in confusion.

"Now, your attention please! I finish the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 3 Performapal Turn Toad!" Yuya put the card on the very right of his bladewhere Stargazer used to be with the 'PENDULUM' flashing across. Turn Toad appeared in a pillar of blue light with the number 3 under it, as it floated besides Timegazer Magician. With the stage set, the summoning began with Yuya's chant.

 _"With this I can summon monsters within Levels 4-7 simultaneously! Sway, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! **Pendulum Summon**! Come forth my monsters!"_ Yuya chanted, as the portal appeared again with two different lights shining down, as they both turned into monsters once again.

"First I'd like to welcome **Stargazer Magician (1200/2400)** back to the stage!" Yuya started, as one of his key Pendulum magician was summoned to the field. "To think he would summon Stargazer into the field instead of using it as a Scale..." Hiroto said in surprise. Next, a familiar dragon was summoned, taking the event to a bigger step for the Entertainment Duelist.

"And it's time for the appearance of the main star of today's event! With it's ferocious but beautiful dual-colored eyes, **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000)**!" Yuya declared as Odd-Eyes appeared once again with a roar. But, at that moment, Hokuto countered with his Xyz monster's effect again. "Constellar Pleiades' effect activates! By using one Overlay Unit, Odd-Eyes is returned to your hand!" Hokuto declared.

Once again, Pleiades used up the final orb which forced Odd-Eyes to return once again. "With this it's show-time is over!" The Xyz duelist declared, only for Yuya to counter that declaration. "I think not! The main event is immortal!" Yuya smirked, catching his opponent by surprise again. "What?!" Hokuto yelped in shock as the Entertainment Duelist turned to Stargazer Magician for some assistance.

"Stargazer's effect activates! Once per turn, when a Pendulum Monster I possess leaves the field, I can Special Summon that same monster!" Yuya explained, as Stargazer began to use its power to send out a blue light. "Another splendid entrance, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya called, summoning his ace monster once again, as Odd-Eyes let out a loud roar to its opponents.

"He did it! He can defeat Pleiades with Odd-Eyes' double damage effect!" Futoshi exclaimed, causing Hiroto to sigh as Kazuto nervously smiled at Futoshi's low intelligence on Xyz Monsters. "Weren't you paying attention earlier?" Hiroto questioned with a sigh. "I already told you, Xyz have Ranks! Not Levels!" Sora reminded in annoyance as he remembered about Odd-Eyes' effect.

"And besides Odd-Eyes only doubles battle damage, it doesn't increase it's actual attack power." The Fusion duelist added along, causing Ayu to frown in confusion. "Then he can't win?" Ayu asked, causing the Synchro duelist to place his hand on her head as he smiled in reassurance. "No... Yuya said it himself, didn't he. The fun has just begun." Hiroto reminded, causing Sora to nod in agreement and smile.

"Now it's finally time for the climax! Turn Toad's Pendulum Effect activates! Until the end of the turn it can flip the ATK and DEF of one Pendulum Monster! My choice is Stargazer Magician!" Yuya announced.

 **(Stargazer Magician ATK: 1200 to 2400 / DEF: 2400 to 1200)**

"In addition, I activate the Spell Card, **Magical Star Illusion**! As long as Stargazer Magician remains on the field, until the end of the turn, all monsters on either player's field gain ATK equal to the total of the Levels by 100!" Yuya added, as the card began powering up his monsters. Tatsuya began to count the levels of each of Yuya's monster as he soon came to a conclusion.

"The Levels of the monsters on Yuya-oniichan's field are, Odd-Eyes at 7, Stargazer at 5, Trampolynx at 2, for a total of 14!" Tatsuya summarized. "Each of their individual ATK will go up by 1400 then?" Gongenzaka questioned. "Yeah... And that's going to make them all powerful than those Constellar Xyz Monsters!" Hiroto pointed out, as he smiled, knowing that the duel will be over now, to Yuya's favor.

 **(Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 2500 to 3900)**

 **(Stargazer Magician ATK: 2400 to 3800)**

 **(Performapal Trampolynx ATK: 300 to 1700)**

"B-but won't the opponent's ATK go up too?" Futoshi asked in worry, causing both Hiroto and Sora to sigh in annoyance once again with Futoshi's low intelligence about Levels and Ranks. "Like we keep saying..." Sora began, until Tatsuya piped up in realization. "Ah! I get it now! Xyz don't have Levels so-" Tatsuya observed, allowing Ayu to finish his words. "His opponent's ATK stays the same!" Ayu exclaimed.

"What did you say?!" Hokuto exclaimed desperately with tears in his eyes. At that, Yuya hopped onto Odd-Eyes ready to finish it. "Now then, shall we get started? I use Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to attack Constellar Ptolemy M7! **_Spiral Strike Burst_**!" Odd-Eyes released a crimson red blast from its mouth that is spiraling to and destroyed the Constellar dragon, sending Hokuto flying in the process.

 **Hokuto LP 2300 x2**

"After that Stargazer Magician attacks Pleiades! **_Horoscope Cutter_**!" Stargazer Magician released a connected attack from his staff, which then destroyed Pleiades, delivering another shockwave towards the Xyz user as he tried to hold his ground this time.

 **Hokuto LP 1000 x2**

"And now for the finish! Direct attack with Trampolynx!" Trampolynx ran towards the defenseless Xyz user and jumped to make the final attack for the win. "My 41st consecutive win-" Hokuto started, only for Trampolynx to land on its back, trapping him in the process. When it rolled up while releasing him, Hokuto was bounced off, hitting the ceiling as he slid down in defeat.

 **Hokuto LP 0 x2**

 **WIN: Yuya**

"That's one win!" Yuya cheered as the field went back to normal. "He did it!" The three little kids cheered as the other You Show students and Gongenzaka smiled. "Now THAT, was a duel filled with entertainment!" Hiroto chuckled as Kazuto was awed besides him. _"Whoa... So that, is an Entertainment Dueling...?"_ Kazuto asked in amazement, as the Synchro duelist confirmed it with a nod.

"Hot Blooded!" Shuzo yelled loudly, with proud tears streaming out of his eyes. Himika only scoffed at the loss as she sighed, accepting the first loss of the contest. With their first victory, the three kids began to chant Yuya's name for winning the duel as he laughed and thanked the kids for their support as he began to leave the duel room, as Hokuto dragged himself out in shame.

"Just one more win, and this will be over..." Hiroto assured to himself. He glanced at Yaiba and Masumi, as the two noticed the Synchro duelist glancing at them as they looked at him back with the same determined eyes, causing Hiroto to frown before he looked back at Yuya, who smiled at his first victory, and the first one for the You Show Duel School.

* * *

 **Hiroto's DM Stats:**

 **Wins/Losses: 4/1**

 **Next duel:**

 **Duel 13: The Loss in Faith! Yuzu VS Masumi!**

 **Duel 14: Xyz Summon! Hiroto VS Keiko!**

 **Duel 15: Xyz VS Synchro! A Double Duel!**

 **Duel 16: Rise Up, Hiroto! Twilight End Attack!**

 **Duel 17** **: DDD Contract! The Three Summons!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Masumi: So, we meet again, Sakamoto Hiroto... I never thought we would meet again under these circumstances.

Yuzu: Who are you talking to!? Your opponent is me, remember!? I won't lose! It's for You Show Duel School!

Masumi: You're really no match for me. I don't see any radiance in your eyes, which will prove that this duel will be short.

Yuya: Be careful, Yuzu... Hiroto faced her before, and she was a tough opponent to defeat!

Hiroto: Fusion Summon... Just how is she going to counter in this situation?

Sora: She can't. She's done for. That girl is not going to let go of Yuzu that easily with some small attacks.

 **OC Cards:**


	13. The Loss in Faith! Yuzu VS Masumi!

**Duel 13: The Loss in Faith! Yuzu VS Masumi!**

 **Hiroto's POV**

 _As LDS had infiltrated You Show Duel School, we were to battle against Yaiba, Masumi, and Hokuto in a best out of three duel contest. Yuya was to go first, being challenged by Shijima Hokuto, the ace of the Junior Youth Xyz Course. That picky duelist put up a fight, cornering Yuya several times while preventing him from getting an Action Card, too! Not only that, but his attacks looked like it hurt._

 _Despite all of that, Yuya managed to pull through, winning the duel for us! Now You Show Duel School has one win for the school, while Leo Duel School has none! We're off to a good start, but then again... We shouldn't expect another easy victory, because after Hokuto's loss, I'm sure that both Yaiba and Masumi wouldn't hold back and be stronger than the last time I fought against them._

 **End POV**

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Opening 1: Believe X Believe (English Subbed))**

(Pictures of Yuya reveals themselves, with different colors)

 _ **Believe X Believe Be-Be-Be-lieve Buddies!**_

(Two colors show two of Yuya's shadows while the other two shows Hiroto's)

 ** _Believe X Believe_**

(The Japanese opening title reveals itself; with two pendulums swinging across each other)

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

(Yuzu and Gongenzaka's picture reveals themselves)

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

(Yoko, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi and Shuzo's pictures replace Yuzu and Gongenzaka's)

 ** _(YOU)! The strongest_ Card _ain't winnin' or losin'_**

(Yuya prepares to duel with his Duel Disk; he summons Performapal Hip Hippo)

 ** _(YOU)! At_ FULLSPEED _, my heart's a poundin' -_ On the game**

(Yuya rides on his hippo, like he was in an Action Duel)

 ** _Dan Dan Dan Dan_ Done! Done! Done! Done!**

(Performapal Whip Snake, Sword Fish, Skeeter Skimmer appears)

 ** _Dan Dan Dan Dan_ Done! Done! Done! Done!**

(Performapal Turn Toad, Cheermole, and Kaleidoscorp appears)

 ** _Swing, ma-ma-mah_ mind!**

(Yuya's pendant glows as he prepares to Pendulum Summon)

(Hiroto's pendant glows with Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon besides him)

 ** _The Pendulum of Souls, The Ultimate Confusion_**

(A Pendulum Summon occurs, with Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician in the Pendulum Scale)

(Three monsters come out of the portal)

 ** _Impulses - Got it, got it_**

 ** _The game's so intense, it's a serious revolution_**

(Sawatari appears sneering while holding two cards)

(Reiji appears, adjusting his glasses)

(Hiroto blinks, with his pendant and his cards glowing)

(Yuya and Hiroto's monsters appear together)

 ** _(Just breakin' the wall...)_**

 ** _(Just breakin' the wall...)_**

(Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appears along with Hiroto's two dragons; Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon)

(Yuya lands on his dragon, Hiroto floats with his two dragons)

 ** _Ride on now_**

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

 ** _Everybody's goin' ta break down that wall_**

(Yuya rides on Odd-Eyes, as Hiroto flies with his two dragons, along with the dragon he rides on)

(Hippo Carnival and Scapegoat has been activated)

 ** _You're gonna beat, beat it_**

 ** _Let's race towards an infinite future without hesitatin'_**

(Scapegoat Token cheers for Hiroto as the Hippo Tokens blows kisses towards Yuya)

 ** _Make it, Make it, Show your courage_ (Break it now)**

(Yuzu and Gongenzaka offer hands together)

 ** _Step ahead! Let's take a step forward (Do it now)_**

(Sora, Futoshi, Tatsuya, and Ayu jumps up together)

 ** _Here comes the fun part!_ So, _everyone,_ be a Believer!**

(Yuya and Odd-Eyes run on a rainbow, with Hiroto, Light End Dragon, Dark End Dragon, and another dragon flying together)

 ** _Believe X Be-Be-Be-Believe Buddies!_**

(Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzo, Sora, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi's pictures appear)

(Yuya and Hiroto leads their friends in front of You Show Duel School)

 ** _[Opening Ends]_**

The Entertainment Duelist came out of the duel room as his name was called. "Yuya-niichan!" Tatsuya called, catching the Pendulum user by surprise as he noticed Ayu, Tatsuya, and Futoshi all lunging towards him! The three kids slammed into him, all cheering his victory against LDS, which meant one win for their school. "You gave me the shivers!" Futoshi commented.

"Yuya-oniichan!" Ayu said happily as she gave Yuya a high five, which Yuya returned back as he laughed with his three little friends. Gongenzaka, on the other hand, looked happy for his childhood friend and rival, as he grinned with proud tears in his eyes. "Yuya! Well done! As expected of the manly Gongenzaka's friend! I'm so moved!" Gongenzaka cheered happily as he hugged the Penulum user tightly.

The giant hug left Yuya grunting in pain as he had to suffer the Steadfast Duelist's tight hug, but he managed as he took several breaths after he was released. "Th-Thanks..." Yuya grunted as he took several breaths. Hiroto watched with a smile on his face, seeing that the others were feeling better now, thanks to their Entertainment Duelist's win. "That's one win, down... One to go." Hiroto commented.

Yuzu on the other hand, frowned at her childhood friend, recalling of what he just said during his final turn against his Xyz opponent, as she saw a familiar duelist inside Yuya, who turned to her with a reminder. "Yuzu!" Yuya called, catching the You Show girl's surprise. "W-What?" Yuzu asked as Yuya gave her the reminder. "It's your turn next. I'm counting on you!" Yuya called with a smile.

Knowing what her friend meant, the girl gulped before she made a serious face. "Right... Leave this to me. Our You Show Duel School depends on it, after all... I'll definitely win!" Yuzu agreed as she made her decoration, which the Synchro duelist noticed on. "What's with her...? Yuya managed to defeat a powerful opponent, and You Show Duel School has an advantage right now..." Hiroto questioned, feeling confused.

During the duel, the You Show girl didn't seem that supportive of the Pendulum user, but now, she was determined to win for her Duel School. Kazuto floated up besides him, sounding happy, but the smile he had right now turned into a frown. _"Maybe, it has to do with what your Entertainment Dueling friend said during his duel."_ Kazuto guessed, catching the Synchro duelist's attention.

"What do you mean by that?" Hiroto asked, as Kazuto struggled to answer. _"It's just... well, I heard something similar to what your friend said... About not wanting to hurt anyone anymore. It's just like what my friend said in my hometown."_ Kazuto explained. "That's..." Hiroto started, before he was loss of his words. He didn't know what to say anymore, due to his Xyz friend being puzzled right now with Yuya's previous words.

 _"Anyways... Even with one win, it doesn't mean that your school is safe, right? You faced that Synchro duelist and that Fusion girl before... But the others didn't, like that blue haired friend of yours, and that girl in your school."_ Kazuto reminded, causing the smile on Hiroto's face to drop as well. "Yeah... You have a point there..." Hiroto agreed as he gave another glance at Masumi and Yaiba.

The two seemed to be watching the Chairman of LDS scolding harshly Hokuto of his loss against the Pendulum user. "To think you would actually lose to a student from such an insignificant Duel School... You have tarnished the name of LDS' Xyz Course." Himika scolded annoyingly, as Hokuto looked down with shame, feeling shameful of his loss against the Pendulum user when he could've won before.

Despite of the scolding, the chairman of LDS glanced at Yuya, who was speaking with Yuzu about her incoming duel. "However, this makes me want Pendulum Summon even more..." Himika thought as the Pendulum user began to encourage Yuzu about her chance of winning. "If it's you, Yuzu, you should be okay!" Yuya assured, as the You Show girl nodded in agreement, as she was filled with determination.

"Do your best!" Yuya added, as Yuzu smiled along. "Thanks, Yuya." Yuzu thanked as she felt ready for a duel... A duel that she is prepared to win in! Himika then gave a call to Masumi, who stood up. "It's your turn next." Himika called as the Fusion girl prepared to duel. "Yes, Chairwoman." Masumi said as she walked up to the You Show Duel group, as she noticed Hiroto with them.

"So... We meet again, Sakamoto Hiroto." Masumi said, catching everyone's attention, including Hiroto. "Yeah... The last time we met was when we had to stake my choice of your school and mine... Masumi." Hiroto said, causing Yuzu to widen her eyes. _"So, this is the girl that Hiroto defeated yesterday...?"_ Yuzu thought as the Fusion girl made her introduction to the You Show students once more.

"Let me introduce myself again. I am Kotsu Masumi, from the LDS' Fusion Course." Masumi explained as Sora gave a glance. "We know that... especially with the way you dueled against Hiroto..." Sora said silently as he chewed on a thin, chocolate stick. As he said, the Fusion girl took out her Duel Disk, facing the Synchro duelist once again. "So, are you to be my opponent again, then?" Masumi asked.

"You're wrong! I'm your opponent!" Yuzu shouted out, catching Masumi by a little surprise. The You Show girl stepped up besides Hiroto, who took a small step back, letting her face her Fusion opponent. _"You Show Duel School is on the line in this duel. In order to prove Yuya's innocence, I can't afford to lose! But..."_ Yuzu thought seriously, until she remembered a face familiar to Yuya's face.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the Fusion girl smirking with confidence. It caught Yuzu off guard, before she glared back at her. Soon, the two girls moved into the Duel Room, where they had activated their Duel Disks for their duel to begin. "A fitting field for my beloved daughter would be... Okay! This is it! Action Field, on! Field Spell: **Crystal Corridor** , activate!" Shuzo called, activating the Duel Field.

At the activation of the Solid Vision, a familiar field appeared, catching the Synchro duelist by surprise. "This field..." Hiroto said in shock as Yuya, Sora, and Gongenzaka recognized it as well. "This is the Duel Field where Hiroto faced Kotsu Masumi..." Yuya pointed out, with the Steadfast Duelist nodding in agreement. "Eh? This Field again? Boring..." Sora sighed in boredom.

Shuzo on the other hand, stood up as he called for his daughter. "Yuzu! I chose a field that perfectly suits your sparkling cuteness! You can shine all you want here!" Shuzo called, causing the daughter to flush red in embarrassment. "Geez... Dad..." Yuzu said, feeling embarrassed with her 'hot-blooded' father. Masumi chuckled in amusement as she narrowed her eyes at the principal of You Show Duel School.

"Heh... Only a biased, stupid parent would see someone such as yourself as 'sparkling cute'." Masumi scoffed, catching Yuzu by surprise as she glared at her Fusion opponent. "What did you say!?" Yuzu snapped back angrily. "There isn't an ounce of light in your eyes." Masumi commented basically, catching the You Show girl off guard, before she frowned at the Fusion girl's answer.

"Wh-What are you talking about!?" Yuzu snapped as Masumi smirked, before explaining. "My Papa's a jeweler. I've seen many jewels since I was a kid... Real jewels that hold true radiance." Masumi explained, causing Yuzu to blink, before the Fusion girl continued on with her complicated explanation. "That's why I can tell. The way you are now, you have no radiance..." Masumi continued.

She then glared at her opponent, making her prove. "Your wavering heart is evidence of that!" Masumi declared, causing Yuzu to widen her eyes in shock as she recalled the boy yesterday that looked just like Yuya. The thought of him inside her caused her to sweat, before she shook it off as she faced her opponent for battle. "Mind your own business! This Duel will prove whether my heart's wavering or not!" Yuzu snapped.

At the conversation being finished, Yuya, Hiroto, and Gongenzaka began the oath as the kids followed along.

Yuya - **"Duelists locked in battle!"**

Gongenzaka - **"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"**

Hiroto - **"They storm through this field!"**

Tatsuya - **"Behold!"**

Futoshi - **"This is the newest..."**

Ayu - **"...and greatest..."**

Three kids - **"...evolution of dueling!"**

Three kids - **"ACTION..."**

 **"DUEL!"**

 **Yuzu LP 4000 x5**

 **VS**

 **Masumi LP 4000 x5**

 **TURN 01**

The Action Cards was spread apart as the duel began with Masumi taking the first move. "I shall be going first! I activste from my hand the Spell Card, **Gem-Knight Fusion**! This card lets me use Gem-Knight monsters in my hand to perform a Fusion Summon!" Masumi explained, much to Yuzu's surprise. "What did you say?!" Yuzu gasped as Yuya recalled this first move in the last duel.

"This is... the same move she did to you when she dueled against you, Hiroto!" Yuya reminded as the Synchro duelist frowned. "Yeah... I clearly remember the trouble she gave with that card..." Hiroto agreed as Kazuto floated besides him. _"She kind of did give you a lot of trouble, didn't she? You nearly lost at that duel."_ Kazuto teased, causing the Synchro duelist to glare at his Xyz friend.

"Whose side are you on!?" Hiroto snapped silently as the Fusion girl fused her two Fusion Materials. "I fuse using **Gem-Knight Tourmaline (1600/1800)** and **Gem-Knight Emerald (1800/0800)**!" Masumi explained as the two Gem-Knight monsters began to fuse to create a new Fusion Monster. Hiroto watched closely with distaste as the new Gem-Knight monster appeared.

 _"Gem tinged with lightning. Briliant emerald of good fortune. In a whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! **Fusion Summon**! Appear! The one who pursues victory, **Gem-Knight Topaz (1800/1800)**!"_ Masumi chanted. A new Gem-Knight Fusion Monster appeared, as Yuzu stepped back in surprise. "Unreal... And on her first turn, she was able to Fusion Summon..." Yuzu whispered.

 _"This Monster... She didn't summon it during our duel together... So, why against her?"_ Hiroto thought, confused and annoyed by the Fusion Monster he hasn't seen before. _"Maybe it's because she was hiding her true skills as a Fusion user, maybe? Anyways, it doesn't seem too strong, due to its low ATK."_ Kazuto pointed out as the Synchro duelist frowned at the Xyz duelist's words.

Masumi smirked at Yuzu's surprise as she flipped her hair. "Even your dull, lifeless eyes seem to grasp the terror of 'Hand Fusion' just from seeing it." Masumi taunted as she glanced at Hiroto, who kept his arms folded and remained silent. That reminded Yuzu as she took a closer look at Gem-Knight Topaz. "Although... The monster she Fusion Summoned only has 1800 ATK..." Yuzu said, making her plan.

She then made her thought as she continued to face her Fusion opponent. "That would mean, it's not an unbeatable monster..." Yuzu started, only for Masumi to cut into her words. "Don't treat it too lightly. Your fate will be decided based on how you deal with this monster. I set one card facedown and end my turn." Masumi warned, turning the duel back to the You Show girl.

 **TURN 02**

 **Yuzu LP 4000 x6**

"My turn! Draw!" Yuzu called as she drew her card. She took a look at it before she made her strategy in play. "I activate the Spell Card, **1st Movement Solo** from my hand! When I control no monsters on my side of the field, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower **Melodious** monster from my hand!" Yuzu explained as music came out of the card, as a Melodious monster was about to be summoned.

"Now, you're up! I Special Summon my **Aria The Melodious Diva (1600/1200)** from my hand!" Yuzu called as a Melodious monster appeared on her side, singing its melody for battle. "When there's a Melodious Monster on the field, I can Special Summon this card from my hand! I Special Summon **Sonata The Melodious Diva (1200/1000)**!" Yuzu called, as she took a card from her hand.

Another Melodious monster that was Level 3 was summoned out to the field, as the Melodious user continued her move. "Now, the concert begins!" Yuzu called as the two Melodious monsters began to sing, much to the Synchro duelist's amazement. "A duel concert, huh? Now that's what I call a musical move!" Hiroto complimented. _"Musical is right..."_ Kazuto admitted with a giggle.

"I release my Aria and Sonata, The Melodious Divas to Advance Summon!" Yuzu called as a new monster was about to take the two Melodious monsters' place. _"An enchanting melody rings from the heavens. Awaken the sleeping genius! Come forth! My Level 8 **Mozarta The Melodious Maestra (2400/2000)**!"_ Yuzu called, as she summoned her powerful musical monster out for battle.

"There is it! Level 8!" Futoshi cried out. "It's Yuzu-oneechan's ace monster!" Tatsuya pointed out. "That's her ace monster, huh?" Hiroto said in a slight impressed tone as the duel went on. "I'm not done yet! Once per turn, Mozarta can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Melodious monster from my hand!" Yuzu called. At the effect activating, Mozarta sent a peaceful beam to summon a new comrade for battle.

"Now come on, **Canon The Melodious Maestra (1400/2000)**! You're on stage!" Yuzu called as she summoned another one of her Melodious Monster out for battle. A blue haired woman monster appeared, singing her tune for the battle to begin. "Let's battle! My Mozarta attacks your Gem-Knight Topaz! **_Graceful Wave_**!" Yuzu called, pointing at the Gem-Knight Fusion Monster for her ace monster to attack.

Mozarta did her singing, pointing her baton at Topaz, creating a musical wave that eliminated the Fusion Monster, while also dealing some damage to the Fusion girl.

 **Masumi LP 3200 x1**

"How's that? That's how I deal with your monster!" Yuzu asked confidently, only for Masumi to look up and smirk at her, much to Yuzu's surprise. She then shook her head and made her next move! The battle wasn't over yet as the Melodious duelist turned to Canon for her second attack. "Canon, you're up next! My Canon the Melodious Maestra attacks you directly!" Yuzu called.

At the order, the next Melodious Maestra shot her graceful song voice, blasting Masumi as she skidded on her feet to prevent herself from falling as she lost more than half of her Life Points from the two attacks she took!

 **Masumi LP 1800 x1**

"She did it!" Ayu cheered happily. "It's giving me the shivers!" Futoshi cried out happily. "You're doing great, Yuzu!" Yuya called, cheering for his childhood friend. Hiroto remained silent however, on what face expression Masumi did earlier when Topaz was destroyed. "She must've wanted Topaz to be destroyed..." Hiroto whispered, only for the Xyz duelist to hear and nod in agreement.

 _"Mm... I think it's that Fusion Monster's ability that she's wanting to activate!"_ Kazuto agreed, floating besides the Synchro duelist. Back at the duel, the Fusion girl dusted herself off, admitting her small impression on the Melodious girl. "You did do okay, I guess. But, I'm pretty sure you won't win with just that." Masumi said confidently as she flipped her hair, much to Yuzu's annoyance.

"You're just being a poor loser!" Yuzu taunted, only for Masumi to smirk at the small insult. "We'll see whether I'm a poor loser or not comes next turn!" Masumi declared as the Melodious duelist remained cautious as she went to her second Main Phase. "Once per turn, my Canon of the Melodious Maestra can change her Battle Position!" Yuzu explained as she turned her monster to defense mode.

"I switch my Canon in Defense Mode and end my turn!" Yuzu declared as her Melodious monster switched to defense, while her Mozarta remained in Attack Mode to face the opponent's next monster.

 **TURN 03**

 **Masumi LP 1800 x2**

"My turn!" Masumi called as she drew her second card. She looked at it and smirked, before making her move. "I summon **Gem-Knight Alexandrite (1800/1200)** in attack mode from my hand!" Masumi called as she summoned a new Gem-Knight monster on the field. "I activate my Gem-Knight's Alexandrite's effect! By sending this card to the graveyard, I get to Special Summon one Gem-Knight monster from my Deck!" Masumi explained.

The Alexandrite was tributed, for a more powerful monster, as the Fusion girl summoned it out. "I Special Summon my **Gem-Knight Crystal (2450/1950)** in attack mode!" Masumi called as another Gem-Knight monster took Alexandrite's place. "It's got 2450 ATK points!" Gongenzaka pointed out, noticing the monster's ATK. Yuzu frowned as she reminded her opponent of Mozarta's ATK.

"But it still can't get past the ATK points of my Mozarta..." Yuzu commented until Masumi smirked as she made her counterattack. "I activate my Trap! **Fragment Fusion**! By banishing monsters from my graveyard as Fusion Materials, I can Fusion Summon one **Gem-Knight**!" Masumi explained, causing everyone to widen their eyes in shock. "Wha- She's Fusion Summoning by using the monsters in her graveyard!?" Yuya gasped.

"That's the first time I saw something like that... in a Fusion Monster." Hiroto admitted with a frown as he narrowed his eyes even deeper, gritting his teeth for a while, as Kazuto also watched, surprised to see a Fusion Summon from the graveyard. "I vanish the three Gem-Knight monsters in my graveyard: **Alexandrite** , **Tourmaline** , and **Emerald**!" Masumi declared as three monsters were banished.

Sora noticed this combo and sighed, before he ate another one of his chocolate sticks. "Hm... So, she sent those two monsters to the Graveyard - Gem-Knight Topaz's Fusion Materials - to fuse with Alexandrite, huh? That girl's actually pretty good." Sora complimented, saying it like he already knew about this kind of Fusion Summoning. The chanting began with the three Gem-Knight monsters fusing together.

Hiroto widened her eyes, knowing which Gem-Knight Fusion monster was coming. "It's coming... Masumi's ace monster!" Hiroto pointed out, catching everyone's surprise as they all tried to take a closer look. "You don't mean...!" Yuya started, until Masumi began her summoning chant.

 _"Gem with facets of day and night. Gem tinged with lightning. Briliant emerald of good fortune. In a whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! **Fusion Summon**! Appear! One who illuminates everything with its supreme radiance! **Gem-Knight Master Diamond (2900/2500)**!" _ Masumi chanted as a familiar Gem-Knight Fusion Monster appeared for battle.

"This is my true ace monster!" Masumi declared, as Yuzu took a step back in shock to see such a powerful Fusion Monster. "I then use Gem-Knight Master Diamond's power to banish **Gem-Knight Topaz (1800/1800)** in my Graveyard!" Masumi declared as she banished her first Fusion Monster out of the game. "Banish...? But why?" Yuzu asked until Yuya spoke up, warning his childhood friend about Master Diamond's power.

"Yuzu! Don't let your guard down! There's a plan at work here!" Yuya called. But what that only did was stun Yuzu as she widened her eyes by looking at Yuya, only to see a familiar face of Yuya. The Fusion girl noticed this and smirked. "Can you afford to look away?" Masumi asked, causing Yuzu to turn before she glanced back to where she saw Yuya's face, only for it to be gone out of sight.

"Let's battle! First up, is my Gem-Knight Crystal, who attacks your Defense Mode Canon the Melodious Maestra!" Masumi declared, gesturing Crystal to attack the defensive Canon. The Gem-Knight monster shot her crystals at Canon, eliminating her from the battle as the Fusion girl then turned to Mozarta for her second attack, gesturing for her ace monster, Master Diamond to attack.

"This is where things get real! I'll have my Gem-Knight Master Diamond attack your Mozarta!" Masumi called. At the order, the powerful Gem-Knight warrior shot forward to slash Mozarta, who tried to counter with her baton's musical powers, only for her to be slashed away and destroyed, causing Yuzu to shriek in shock!

 **Yuzu LP 3700 x1**

"Yuzu-oneechan's ace monster was beaten down!" Ayu said in shock. "But she only took 300 points of damage..." Futoshi started, only for Masumi to interrupt his words. "You're wrong, kid." Masumi said, catching Yuzu by surprise. "What do you mean?" Yuzu asked as the Fusion girl smirked confidently, causing Hiroto to widen his eyes and know the answer to the small question.

"She hasn't faced Master Diamond's special ability!" Hiroto exclaimed. "That's correct. Before battling, I activated the effect of my Gem-Knight Master Diamond! By banishing a Level 7 or lower Gem-Knight Fusion Monwter, Master Diamond can gain that effect until the end of this turn!" Masumi explained, leaving Yuzu in shock. "So, that's why you banished Gem-Knight Topaz?" Yuzu asked, taking a step back.

"That's correct! Topaz's first effect! When it destroys an opponent's monster on the field, it can inflict damage equal to the monster's original attack points to you!" Masumi explained. At the call, Master Diamond activated Topaz's power to blow the Melodious duelist away, dealing her some serious damage with Mozarta's original 2600 ATK points!

 **Yuzu LP 1100 x1**

Desperate to see his daughter not lose, Shuzo stood up, trying to encourage her to stand up and win. "Yuzu! Get yourself fired up! Get your hot-blooded burning!" Shuzo bellowed desperately, with hot tears in his eyes. But at the stands, the You Show students and Gongenzaka frowned at the situation going on. "2600 points of damage..." Tatsuya whispered in shock and in disbelief.

"But she still has Life Points left! That means Yuzu can probably-" Gongenzaka started, only for Hiroto to stop him. "No... Topaz still has another effect that Master Diamond can use... If I'm right, then... That effect is..." Hiroto started as Sora smirked. "It's exactly what you think, Hiroto! She's finished." Sora said, as he bit into his last chocolate stick, catching everyone's attention.

"Topaz's second effect is that it can attack twice during the Battle Phase!" Masumi explained, as Yuzu stood up, much to Yuya and Gongenzaka's shock. "It can do what...!?" Yuya gasped. "But that means Yuzu is..." Gongenzaka started, as Hiroto narrowed his eyes. "It's over..." Hiroto whispered as Kazuto remained silent, looking both shocked and calm at the same time as he frowned at this crisis.

"Like I said, it's the end." Sora reminded with a small smirk on his face. Back at the duel, Yusu struggled to stand as Master Diamond prepared his second attack on her. _"No way... At this rate... I..."_ Yuzu thought as she glanced to see an Action Card up ahead! "This is the end!" Masumi called as Yuzu stood up, beginning to run for the Action Card. _"An Action Card!"_ Yuzu thought.

"I have Topaz's effect!" Masumi calls as Yuzu made her last attempt to survive. "It's do-or-die..." Yuzu thought as Masumi made her call for a direct attack. "My Gem-Knight Master Diamond attacks you directly!" Masumi yelled as the Melodious duelist dove for the Action Card. "I got it!" Yuzu called as she tried to grab it, only for something to block her way! She widened her eyes before she stopped.

She slowly turned to see the Action Card she desired far away behind her! What she dove for was actually the reflection of the card. "No way..." Yuzu whispered, causing the Fusion girl to narrow her eyes with disinterest. "To be deceived by the reflection in the crystals... Your eyes must be quite clouded." Masumi sighed. At her words, Yuzu widened her eyes, remembering the boy who had Yuya's face.

As she thought that, Gem-Knight Master Diamond launched its attack! It shot a powerful beam, blasting Yuzu away in the air! "AHHHHHH!" Yuzu screamed as she was knocked to the ground, defeated by the last attack.

 **Yuzu LP 0 x1**

 **WIN: Masumi**

After the Fusion girl's victory, the Crystal Corridor faded away, ending the duel. Yuya immediately ran to the Duel Field to help Yuzu as Sora sighed in disappointment. "Man oh man... Did she get beaten THAT badly?" Sora sighed as Hiroto glared at him. "You don't seem so concerned..." Hiroto scoffed, leaving Sora to open one eye to see Hiroto's small glare at him as he let out a reassuring smile.

"Don't get me wrong. I really do care for this school and Yuzu. It's just that, things can't always go well for you." Sora reminded, causing the Synchro duelist to frown, until he noticed something out of the corner. A shadow was lurking at the Duel Field entranceway as he began to walk towards the shadow. "Hm? Where are you going?" Sora asked, as Hiroto glanced at him with an answer.

"Something is bothering me. I'm just going to go check what it is." Hiroto answered as he walked off, following the shadow with Iazuto floating at his side. _"Is this a good idea? You've still got one more duel to win, and that's against that Synchro duelist that claims to be your rival!"_ Kazuto asked as the Synchro duelist frowned. "I can't just ignore on who's spying on us. You should know that, Kazuto." Hiroto reminded.

 _"...Right..."_ Kazuto agreed as Hiroto went after the shadow that disappeared out of the You Show Duel School Duel Field and lobby, causing the small chase to end up going outside. As a few minutes passed, Hiroto managed to nearly catch up to the hooded figure as he glared at him. "Who are you? And why are you spying on us?" Hiroto demanded as the hooded figure turned to reveal himself.

"My name is Akaba Reiji. And I suppose you must be Sakamoto Hiroto, the Synchro duelist prodigy." Reiji said calmly, causing the Synchro duelist to widen his eyes in shock. "Akaba... Reiji? The President of Leo Corporation...?" Hiroto asked in shock. Kazuto floated besides him, frowning at the man. _"That man..."_ Kazuto whispered in suspicion.

 **Hiroto's DM Stats:**

 **Wins/Losses: 4/1**

 **Next duels:**

 **Duel 14: Xyz Summon! Hiroto VS Keiko!**

 **Duel 15: Xyz VS Synchro! A Double Duel!**

 **Duel 16: Rise Up, Hiroto! Twilight End Attack!**

 **Duel 17** **: DDD Contract! The Three Summons!**

 **Duel 18: A Miracle Within Scar Lion Xyz Dragon!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Gongenzaka: I, the manly Gongenzaka, will bring You Show Duel School to victory in my duel!

Yaiba: Man... I was hoping to face Hiroto, but I actually have to face against this giant oaf? What a laugh!

Hiroto: Why did you call me here? I should be helping out my friends against their opponents!

Reiji: You will be dueling someone else... From the Junior Youth Class, Shiraishi Keiko from the Xyz Course!

Hiroto: Xyz Summon? I see... This should be interesting! Now I get to see how I duel with Xyz!

Keiko: Nice to meet you! But as the President wants me to do, I won't go easy on you!

 **OC Cards:**


	14. Xyz Summon! Hiroto VS Keiko!

**Duel 14: Xyz Summon! Hiroto VS Keiko!**

 **Hiroto's POV**

 _During the duel contest between You Show and LDS, it was currently a tie right now. Yuya was able to win his first match against Hokuto, the ace of Junior Youth's Xyz Course. But unfortunately, Yuzu lost against Masumi, the ace of Junior Youth's Fusion Course. With one win and one loss for our Duel School, the next match is a do-or-die situation at the moment._

 _But unfortunately, while I was ready for my rematch against Yaiba, I got sidetracked by someone spying on us. With Kazuto and I following him, we discovered that the one who was watching the duel contest the whole time was none other than... Akaba Reiji, the President of Leo Corporation! Just what does he want with us, or possibly... me?_

 **End POV**

* * *

"My name is Akaba Reiji. And I suppose you must be Sakamoto Hiroto, the Synchro duelist prodigy." Reiji said calmly, causing the Synchro duelist to widen his eyes in shock. "Akaba... Reiji? The President of Leo Corporation...?" Hiroto asked in shock. Kazuto floated besides him, frowning at the man. _"That man..."_ Kazuto whispered in suspicion. Reiji took off his hood and narrowed his calm eyes at the Synchro duelist.

"I see that you know me..." Reiji simply said as he adjusted his glasses, causing Hiroto to snap out of his daze and glare at him. "Why did you bring me out here, out of all times? And other than that, you seemed to be watching the duel contest between your company's school and my You Show Duel School!" Hiroto inquired, as Reiji remained silent, before he gave a serious answer.

"I was indeed, as you say, watching the duel contest between the two schools for a few reasons. One was to confirm whether Sakaki Yuya had the potential to use Pendulum Summon for his victories in his duels. It seemed to be confirmed as I witnessed his victory against Shijima Hokuto. But... I have a reason for bringing you out here." Reiji explained as he adjusted his glasses again.

"And what is this reason?" Hiroto asked, feeling confused and suspicious at the same time. "During the past few days, there were reports of you defeating several of our students from LDS. The first, being Sawatari Shingo, who you helped Sakaki Yuya defeat him on. The second was Tōdo Yaiba, who challenged you but lost. And the third being, Kotsu Masumi, who lost against you as well." Reiji explained.

"While we were taking notes of this, we noticed that your power to Synchro Summon has exceeded all the duelists that can use that same method of yours." Reiji explained. "And your point is...? Is it to test me out by challenging me to a duel?" Hiroto asked, as he silently took out his Duel Disk, until the President of Leo Corporation gave a small smirk, before correcting him about his duel.

"You're very close... Yes, I will be wanting to test you out to see your potential of your Synchro Summon. But... It is not me who you will be facing. She will be your opponent for this duel." Reiji confirmed as he stepped out of the way to let a young girl to walk up and face Hiroto. "And you are...?" Hiroto asked as the duelist smiled, before she made her small introduction.

"My name is Shirashi Keiko, one of the students in the Junior Youth Division of LDS' Xyz Course! Nice to meet you!" Keiko answered happily, causing the Synchro duelist to sweat drop a little. "Uh... huh... Nice to meet you, too..." Hiroto said nervously, flushing a little with the girl's sweet and innocent tone. Kazuto noticed this and grinned mischievously, while nudging Hiroto's arm to tease him.

 _"Looks like someone has a crush..."_ Kazuto teased, causing the Synchro duelist to glare at him with annoyance. "You be quiet..." Hiroto grumbled. "She is one of the elite Junior Youth duelist who showed us her abilities to Xyz Summon, which proved to be very powerful." Reiji explained, causing the Synchro duelist to frown. "So, she is to be my opponent?" Hiroto asked as the young duelist nodded in confirmation.

"Mm hm! And just as the President says, I will be the one to see how you do well in your Synchro Summon, against my Xyz Summon!" Keiko explained as she took out her light-green Duel Disk, preparing to duel as she inserted her Deck inside. "And just to warn you... I won't go easy on you just because you sound strong!" Keiko warned, causing Hiroto to sweat drop as he took his Duel Disk out.

"That kind of doesn't make sense..." Hiroto grumbled a little as Reiji walked to the sidelines to watch the duel. " _Now I'll be able to see the high potential Sakamoto Hiroto has in his power to Synchro Summon..."_ Reiji thought as he kept a serious look on his face. As Hiroto was about to set his blue Disk on his left arm, Kazuto floated besides him, making his warning.

 _"Be careful, Hiroto! With the way that man is speaking, our opponent will be a very tough one, even if she is just a little girl._ _I think we should brace ourselves for some impact!"_ Kazuto warned. "Our opponent? But... This is my duel! And you don't have your Duel Disk and your Deck right now... How are you going to be in this duel?" Hiroto asked, silent enough to not let Keiko and Reiji to hear.

 _"Please, Hiroto. If I'm part of your soul right now, wouldn't that make me part of the duel, since I'm in your body now?"_ Kazuto pleaded, causing the Synchro duelist to frown before he sighed as he set his Duel Disk on his arm. "Whatever you say..." Hiroto sighed as the blue blade appeared out of the blue disk.

Reiji watched as he gave a glance at the Synchro duelist. _"Now... Show me. Your skills and potential as a Duelist!"_ Reiji thought fiercely. With the thought in mind, both duelists drew five cards to begin their battle.

 **"DUEL!"**

 **Hiroto LP 4000 x5**

 **VS**

 **Keiko LP 4000 x5**

"You can go first!" Keiko offered sweetly, which Hiroto quickly accepted. "Alright then! My turn!" Hiroto called as he took a look at his hand. _"My opponent is the duelist that can use Xyz Summon... I see now. So I get to finally duel someone that can use Xyz Monsters, huh...?"_ Hiroto thought as he made his first move. "First, I summon **Dark End Archer (1400/1200)** to the field in attack mode!" Hiroto called.

An archer of darkness appeared, readying his bow and arrow. "I activate Archer's effect! When this monster is summoned out to the field, I can Special Summon one Level 2 or lower **Dark End** monster from my Deck and into the field! The card I choose to summon is... the Level 1 Tuner Monster, **Dark End Little Wolf (0300/0200)**!" Hiroto called, summoning the wolf Tuner from his Deck.

The little wolf howled, as it growled at Keiko, who only blinked in surprise at the two monsters on the field. "When Little Wolf is Special Summoned by a Dark End monster's effect, I can draw two cards!" Hiroto explained as he drew. "Next, I activate two Continuous Spell Cards by discarding **Light End Wild Lion (1600/1200)** and **Dark End Catapult (1300/2100)** from my hand!" Hiroto called.

"The first is, **The Start to the Light End**! By discarding a **Light End** monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I can activate its effect! Once per turn, I can draw a card from my Deck, and if that card is a **Light End** monster, I can Special Summon it! But the monster that's summoned this way can't attack and its effects will be negated!" Hiroto explained, causing Yu to frown at this.

"A Continuous Spell that Special Summons a monster with a few conditions...?" Keiko whispered in amazement. "My second is, **The Start to the Dark End**! By discarding a **Dark End** monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I can draw a card. And if that card is a **Dark End** monster, then I can Special Summon it to the field! But, its ATK will be 0." Hiroto explained as he turned to his first Continuous Spell.

"I'll activate The Start to the Light End's effect first! First, I get to draw a card! Draw!" Hiroto called as he drew his card and looked at it, before he smiled. "I drew... **Light End Tuning Magician (0800/0600)**! So she is Special Summoned to the field with her not being able to attack and with her effects negated!" Hiroto called as he summoned his little magician of light for battle, despite of her power negated.

"The second card!" Hiroto called as he drew his card. "I drew... **Light End Wyvern (1800/1200)**! This dragon is summoned to the field as well!" Hiroto called as his Wyvern of light was summoned by his Continuous Spell, despite of not being able to battle or activate its special effect. "You have two Tuner Monsters... But, you're not going to use a Synchro Summon?" Keiko asked in confusion.

"The conditions aren't met yet! I'll make this third draw with The Start to the Light End!... Draw!" Hiroto called as he drew his third card, before he looked at it with a smile. "The third card is... **Light End Apprentice Swordsman (1000/0500)**!" Hiroto exclaimed. The little swordsman of the Light End appeared, now making it five monsters on Hiroto's side of the field.

"Wow... To get five monsters by relying on those two Continuous Spells... You must very lucky to have this much power to draw cards." Keiko said in amazement as Hiroto only smirked at the small compliment. "Not exactly! The fun has just begun!" Hiroto declared, catching both Reiji and Yu by surprise. "I tune my Level 4 Light End Wyvern with Level 2 Light End Swordsman and Tuning Magician!" Hiroto declared.

The three monsters began to combine with each other for a Synchro Summon. The Tuner magician turned into two rings, scanning both Light End Swordsman and Wyvern as a familiar dragon of light was about to be summoned in play. Hiroto's silver pendulum began to glow faintly and sway a little as he began the summoning chant.

 _"Appear from the heavens of light! Shine upon the enemies that is destined to be destroyed by your power! **Synchro Summon**! Come forth! Level 8! **Light End Dragon (2600/2100)**!"_ Hiroto called, summoning his ace monster of light to the field. Light End Dragon roared at being Synchro Summoned as a powerful shockwave startled the Youth duelist as he smiled at the dragon.

"Light End Dragon... It's so beautiful..." Keiko commented. "That's not all! I'll also activate my The Start to Dark End's effect! I get to draw a card, but it's ATK will be 0! Draw!" Hiroto called as he glanced at the card he drew. He glanced at Light End Dragon, who nodded to him as the Synchro duelist revealed the card. "The card I drew was... **Dark End Lonely Child (0800/0800)**!" Hiroto called.

"What...?" Keiko said in shock as the baby Dark End monster was summoned to the field, despite of its ATK dropping to 0.

 **(Dark End Lonely Child ATK: 800 to 0)**

"Now, I tune Level 4 Dark End Archer with Level 3 Lonely Child and Level 1 Little Wolf!" Hiroto called as another Synchro Summon was about to call his dragon of darkness. _"Rise_ _from the darkness, with vengeance in your heart! Eradicate all your enemies with the power of darkness! **Synchro Summon**! Come forth! Level 8! **Dark End Dragon (2600/2100)**!" _ Hiroto chanted loddly.

This time, Dark End Dragon roared loudly, as it flew up besides his female counterpart. **"It's been a while since we've been summoned in this duel!"** Dark End growled, feeling bored as he prepared for action. **"Don't forget, Dark End... This is the first turn, so we can't attack."** Light End reminded him, causing the dark Synchro dragon to sigh in disappointment.

 _"They're talking...? They're just like Scar Lion Xyz Dragon!"_ Kazuto pointed out in surprise, causing Hiroto to blink, before he smiled. This meant that his Xyz friend was able to hear Duel Monster spirits, making him the same as the Synchro duelist. "I'll set one card facedown and end my turn!" Hiroto called as he finished his first turn with a facedown card.

 **TURN 02**

 **Keiko LP 4000 x6**

"Amazing... That was just the first turn, but you were able to Synchro Summon your two best dragons..." Keiko said in amazement, before she giggled, before turning it into a happy laugh. "What's so funny?" Hiroto asked as the girl shook her head. "It's nothing... I'm just about to say... Since you summoned two of your best monsters, I'd say it's my turn to show you what I'm made of!" Keiko explained.

That left the Synchro duelist prepared as his opponent made her move. "My turn! Draw!" Keiko called, as she drew the card, before checking her hand. "I summon **Swallowtail Butterspy (1800/1200)** in attack mode!" Keiko called as she summoned a butterfly warrior looking monster on the field. "A Butterspy monster...?" Hiroto whispered in confusion, as Kazuto recognized this card.

 _"Be careful, Hiroto! Those kinds of cards can be pretty tricky!"_ Kazuto warned, causing the Synchro duelist to brace himself. "Yeah... I'm aware..." Hiroto assured. "Next, when I summoned a Warrior Type monster on the field, I can Special Summon this monster! **Blue Mountain Butterspy (0000/1700)**!" Keiko cried as a blue butterfly warrior looking monster appeared on the field this time.

The two butterfly monsters glared at Hiroto as he smirked. "Is it coming? There's two Level 4's..." Hiroto asked as his two dragons prepared themselves, too. "That's right! I Overlay my Level 4 Swallowtail Butterspy and my Blue Mountain Butterspy to build the Overlay Network!" Keiko called as her two monsters glowed, before they combined to create a new butterfly monster on the field.

 _" **Xyz Summon**! Appear now! Dance with your beautiful scales! Rank 4! **Photon Papilloperative (2100/1800)**!"_ Keiko chanted as her first Xyz Monster appeared on the field. Both Hiroto and Kazuto widened their eyes at the Butterfly Xyz Monster, seeing it as one of Keiko's ace monster. "So this is... one of your Xyz Monsters?" Hiroto asked as the young girl nodded in confirmation.

"Mm hm! And I'm not done yet! I activate the Spell Card, **Book of Eclipse**! It forces all your monsters on the field to switch to Defense Mode, facedown!" Keiko called, as Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon started to struggle. "What!? Light End! Dark End!" Hiroto gasped as he turned to his two ace monsters. **"Argh...! And just when we thought we could battle...!"** Dark End grunted.

Light End said nothing as the two dragons were now facedown monsters now. "You guys...!" Hiroto gasped as Keiko continued on. "But there is a good thing for you. For every monster that's forced facedown, you can draw one card for each monster! Your two ace monsters were th ones forced to defend, so that makes it two cards!" Keiko explained, as she allowed her opponent to draw two cards.

"I'm not done yet! I activate Photon Papilloperative's effect! By using one Overlay Unit, it can switch one of your Defense Mode monsters back to Attack Mode, but it loses 600 ATK points in the process! **_Excite Scales_**!" Keiko explained as her monster began to use its power. "What did you say!? You force it back to battle and weaken it in the process!?" Hiroto gasped as Dark End returned to the field.

 **"What the...? I'm back- Urgh!"** Dark End started, until he was weakened by the Xyz Monster's powers.

 **(Dark End Dragon ATK: 2600 to 2000)**

 _"This is one of her special tactics... Forcing her opponent to go to defense, then forcing them into battle with Papilloperative's special effect..."_ Reiji thought, as he kept watching. "I now activate the Equip Spell, **Assault Armor**! When this card is activated, I can equip it to a Warrior Type monster to give it 300 ATK! Now this makes Papilloperative even stronger!" Keiko explained.

 **(Photon Papilloperative ATK: 2100 to 2400)**

"Its ATK is stronger than Dark End..." Hiroto breathed out, as Keiko smiled. "I'm not done yet! I activate the Quick-Spell, **Berserk Scales**! This can give Papilloperative 1000 ATK, but it can't attack directly!" Keiko cried out as the Spell boosted her Xyz Monster once again.

 **(Photon Papilloperative ATK: 2400 to 3400)**

"Battle! Photon Papilloperative attacks Dark End Dragon! **_Butterfly Death Dance_**!" Keiko called as her Photon Monster summoned clones of herself to eliminate the black dragon. "I activate **Twilight End Guardna's (0000/2200)** effect! When a Special Summoned Light or Dark Type monster is about to be destroyed by battle or card effect, I can send this card to the Graveyard to negate its destruction!" Hiroto called.

A shield black-white warrior appeared, guarding the dragon from destruction. "But you'll still take Battle Damage! Go! Photon Papilloperative! Continue your attack!" Keiko cried. The Butterfly Death Dance attack continued on, destroying Twilight End Guardna in the process as it inflicted the Synchro duelist some major damage! "Argh!" Hiroto grunted as he braced himself for impact.

 **Hiroto LP 2600 x2**

"The battle isn't over yet! I activate Assault Armor's special effect! By destroying it during the Battle Phase, the monster that was equipped to this card can attack again, at the cost of losing 300 ATK points!" Keiko cried, catching the Synchro duelist by surprise. "What!? A second attack!?" Hiroto gasped as the Equip Spell was destroyed, allowing the Photon Xyz Monster to attack once more.

 **(Photon Papilloperative ATK: 3400 to 3100)**

"Once more, Papilloperative! **_Butterfly Death Dance_**!" Keiko cried as the Xyz Monster danced again with her clones as they began to surround Dark End Dragon once more. "Tch... Twilight End Guardna's effect activates! By banishing it from the Graveyard, Dark End Dragon's destruction is negated once more!" Hiroto called as the shield appeared again, defending his dragon of darkness.

"But like before, you still take Battle Damage!" Keiko cried as the Synchro duelist skidded back, now losing more than half of his Life Points.

 **Hiroto LP 1500 x2**

"Argh... To take so much damage on one turn..." Hiroto grunted as he stood back up. "You cherish your monsters, do you?" Keiko asked, catching the Synchro duelist by surprise. "What?" Hiroto asked as Keiko smiled. "I see that you cherish your monsters very much, like your two dragons. You would sacrifice your own Life Points to save your monsters... I kinda like that." Keiko explained.

That left the Synchro duelist by surprise as Dark End glanced at him. **"I'm sorry... Hiroto. Because of me... You ended up losing more than half of your Life Points too early in this duel."** Dark End Dragon said, feeling terrible for his duelist. "It's fine, Dark End. After all, even when I'm in this corner, I can still win this duel!" Hiroto assured with a confident smile on his face.

That left the Xyz girl by surprise, before she smiled sweetly as the duel went on. "I set one card facedown, before ending my turn. At this moment, due to Berserk Scale's side effect, Photon Papilloperative loses 2000 ATK points at the End Phase." Keiko called as her Xyz Monster was severely weakened by the side effect.

 **(Photon Papilloperative ATK: 3100 to 1100)**

 **TURN 03**

 **Hiroto LP 1500 x3**

"My turn! Draw!" Hiroto called as he glanced at the card he drew. "I Summon **Twilight End Lancer (1800/1200)** in attack mode!" Hiroto called as a lancer warrior monster appeared on the field. "When Twilight End Lancer is summoned to the field, I can add one Twilight End Monster from my Deck to my hand! And I choose **Twilight End Mage (1000/1800)**!" Hiroto called as he added a mage to his hand.

"And now, at this moment, Twilight End Mage's effect activates! When this card is sent to my hand from the Deck or Graveyard by a Twilight End monster's effect, I can Special Summon it! Come, Twilight End Mage!" Hiroto called as the black and white glowing mage appeared, floating besides Dark End Dragon and Twilight End Lancer.

"Next, I Flip Summon **Light End Dragon (2600/2100)** back to the field! Come back, Light End Dragon!" Hiroto called as his dragon of light was summoned again. "Four monsters... I'm surrounded, huh..." Keiko said in amazement as the two dragons and the two Twilight End monsters glaring down at her. The Synchro duelist continued on, making his move to defeat his opponent early.

"I activate Dark End Dragon's effect! By making it lose 500 ATK and DEF points, it can destroy one card on your side of the field! And the card I choose is Photon Papilloperative! **_Darkness Destruction_**!" Hiroto called.

 **(Dark End Dragon ATK: 2000 to 1500 / DEF: 2100 to 1600)**

The ray of darkness was shot at Photon Papilloperative until Keiko countered the effect. "Not if I can help it! From my hand, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, **Book of Moon**! This forces Dark End Dragon to be facedown in Defense Mode, preventing it from activating its effect!" Keiko called as Dark End Dragon was once again force to defend while facedown.

 **"Tch... Not again...!"** Dark End Dragon moaned as it was flipped facedown once more. "Again...!?" Hiroto gasped, until he shook his head. "No matter! I still have my other monsters to battle with! Light End Dragon attacks Photon Papilloperative! And when Light End Dragon attacks, by decreasing its ATK and DEF by 500, Papilloperative loses 1500 ATK and DEF!" Hiroto declared loudly.

"Eh!?" Keiko gasped as her Papilloperative moaned, feeling very weak to fight as Light End Dragon's powers corrupted it.

 **(Light End Dragon ATK: 2600 to 2100 / DEF: 2100 to 1600)**

 **(Photon Papilloperative ATK: 1100 to 0 / DEF: 1800 to 300)**

"Impressive..." Reiji commented as he adjusted his glasses. If this attack were to hit, then Keiko would lose the duel with a One-Turn Kill. "Go, Light End Dragon! **_Light End Strike Burst_**!" Hiroto yelled as his dragon of light attacked the Xyz Monster. "I activate my Trap! **Windstorm of Etaqua**! This forces all of our monsters to switch to different positions!" Keiko called.

"What!?" Hiroto yelled in shock as all of his monsters were forced to defend against the wind, as Papilloperative was affected, too. "Now, all of my monsters are in Defense Mode..." Hiroto whispered in shock. **"It seems that what the President of Leo Corporation says is true... She is one of the kind to be very skilled with Xyz Monsters."** Light End Dragon commented.

"Yeah... I can see that, too..." Hiroto agreed as he took a look at the remaining two cards in his hand. " **Twilight Sacrifice** and **Smile World**..." Hiroto whispered, knowing of what those cards do. But, as of right now, they couldn't be used at the moment, so he would have to stall for now. "I'll set one card facedown and end my turn!" Hiroto called, passing it to his young opponent.

"And at this moment, Light End Dragon's effect ends, returning Photon Papilloperative's ATK and DEF to its original state." Hiroto reminded as the Photon Xyz Monster regained some of her strength back.

 **(Photon Papilloperative ATK: 0 to 1100 / DEF: 300 to 1800)**

 **TURN 04**

 **Keiko LP 4000 x1**

"Alright then! My turn! Draw!" Keiko called as the Synchro duelist watched carefully. Kazuto floated besides him, also wondering of what their opponent could do at the moment. What they both knew was; this duel wouldn't be easy to win in, especially with the cards that the girl knows on how to use. "Mm... I switch Photon Papilloperative back to attack mode and activate her effect!" Keiko called.

Another Overlay Unit was used, allowing it to activate its effect once more. "By using the remaining Overlay Unit, I can switch Twilight End Mage back to Attack Mode, but it loses 600 ATK in the process! **_Excite Scales_**!" Keiko called as the butterfly scales forced the twilight colored mage to battle. "No, not this again!" Hiroto gasped as Keiko turned to the Battle Phase.

 **(Twilight End Mage ATK: 1000 to 400)**

"Battle! Photon Papilloperative attacks Twilight End Mage! **_Butterfly Death Dance_**!" Keiko cried as the clones once again formed around the opponent, before destroying it from the battle. The impact of the attack caused Hiroto to skid back once more as he started to lose more Life Points from the battle.

 **Hiroto LP 800 x1**

"Tch...! At this rate, I'll end up losing!" Hiroto grunted as he remembered his opponent still having 4000 Life Points. Reiji kept watching, seeing the Synchro duelist being backed into the corner easily. _"Show me your skills. With you in the corner, you should be able to reveal your true powers in your Synchro Summon!"_ Reiji thought as his face remained calm.

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Yuya's POV**

After Yuzu lost against to Kotsu Masumi, our next opponent was Tōdo Yaiba of the LDS Synchro Course! Yuzu and I, well... We got into a pretty rough situation at the moment, until the final duel was up. Sora for some reason didn't feel like doing it, and Hiroto for some reason was nowhere to be seen! So, at that, we knew that we need to rely on Gongenzaka to win it for us against that Synchro duelist.

This is it... a do-or-die situation in this last duel. So, where are you, Hiroto?

 **End POV**

 _"So their opponent this time is Tōdo Yaiba, another duelist that Hiroto defeated, eh..? Yaiba... Katana... Sword... Yes, that's the one!"_ Shuzo thought as he thought up of a perfect field for the final duel. "Action Field, on! Field Spell: Sword's Cemetery!" Shuzo called as a familiar field surrounded the two duelists as the principal of You Show encouraged the Steadfast Duelist to win.

"Gongenzaka-kun! Just like the Sword's Cemetery you see around you, bury your enemy's 'blade'!" Shuzo called from above. Himika then reminded Shuzo about the end of their deal with a smirk. "Hiragi-san, if we win this duel, both You Show Duel School and Sakaki Yuya will become part of LDS! You're okay with this, right?" Himika reminded, much to Shuzo's annoyance as he gave a small frown.

"But, if we win, you will never try to bother Yuya again!" Shuzo demanded as the two stared at each other, as they were both expecting their students to win the duel (despite Gongenzaka being the student of the Gongenzaka Dojo). The two duelists glared at each other, while everyone at the sidelines watched as the third and final Action Duel was about to begin, as the oath for the duel began.

Shuzo - **"Duelists locked in battle!"**

Himika - **"Kicking in the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"**

Shuzo - **"They storm through this field!"**

Himika - **"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling!"**

Yuya & Yuzu - **"ACTION..."**

 **"DUEL!"**

 **Gongenzaka LP 4000 x5**

 **VS**

 **Yaiba LP 4000 x5**

 **TURN 01**

The Action Cards spread apart as the duel began, with the Steadfast Duelist taking the first turn. "I'll take the first turn! I summon **Superheavy Samurai Kabuto (1000/2000)** in attack mode!" Gongenzaka called as a heavy looking Samurai appeared, preparing to battle as the turn immediately ended after the summon. "I now end my turn with that!" Gongenzaka called, causing Yaiba to sneer at just one move.

 **TURN 02**

 **Yaiba LP 4000 x6**

"Hah! You summon a small fry monster with 1000 ATK points and you're done? You're no better than what Hiroto was!" Yaiba taunted, causing Gongenzaka to raise his eyebrows with a frown. "Hmph! In this duel, I shall be taking Hiroto's place and earn my victory for him! Furthermore, truly strong men don't waste time on pointless movements!" Gongenzaka assured bravely.

This made the X-Saber duelist amused as he took his turn. "Heh! Do whatever you want, you stupid blockhead! My turn! Draw!" Yaiba called as he drew his card as he looked at it. It was a familiar Tuner Monster as he made his turn. "I summon from my hand, **XX-Saber Boggart Knight (1900/1000)** in attack mode!" Yaiba called as he summoned his basic monster out to the field.

"When this monster is summoned, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower X-Saber monster from my hand! I Special Summon the Level 3 Tuner Monster, **XX-Saber Fulhelmknight (1300/1000)** in attack mode!" Yaiba called, much to both Yuya and Yuzu's surprise. "Tuner Monster?" Yuya repeated in question. "Is he going to do the same method as he did to Hiroto?" Yuzu asked silently.

"At this moment, I activate the effect of Superheavy Samurai Kabuto! When the opponent Special Summons, this monster switches to Defense Mode! And its DEF points are raised by 500 until the end of this turn!" Gongenzaka explained as his Superheavy Samurai monster switched to a defensive position, before the defense grew even stronger!

 **(Superheavy Samurai Kabuto DEF: 2000 to 2500)**

"Too bad for you! A mere Special Summon tactic won't bring down my Kabuto! Whoever wastes the most movements in this duel loses. You would do well to remember that!" Gongenzaka smirked confidently, as Yuya cheered him on. "Nice one, Gongenzaka! Show them your Steadfast Dueling!" Yuya called. But, that was when Yaiba smirked, breaking down the encouragement with a scoff.

"Ha! Steadfast Dueling, my foot! I'm about to rock this party! When I have two or more X-Saber monsters on the field, I can Special Summon **XX-Saber Faultroll (2400/1800)** in attack mode!" Yaiba called as another familiar monster appeared on Yaiba's field. The three kids were all surprised to see this many monsters summoned on one turn with Tatsuya pointing it out.

"He got out three monsters in the blink of an eye!" Tatsuya pointed out in amazement. "Amazing..." Futoshi commented, only for Yaiba to smirk at their shock. "You can get surprise AFTER you see this! I tune my Level 4 Boggart Knight and my Level 3 Fulhelmknight!" Yaiba called as his Tuner Monster turned into three rings to scan Boggart Knight for a Synchro Summon!

 _"Wielders of crossed blades of light, trample over this mountain of corpses! **Synchro Summon**! Come forth! Level 7! **X-Saber Souza (2500/1600)**!" _ Yaiba called as his X-Saber Monsrer appeared, ready to slash his enemies apart. "That's a Synchro Monster!" Futoshi pointed out in shock. "It's the same summoning method Hiroto-niichan used!" Tatsuya pointed out as well.

"So... That means, he used a Level Four and Level 3 monster to make a Level 7 monster!?" Yuya asked as Yaiba smirked at the simple question. "Right you are! And there's more where that came from! Once per turn, XX-Saber Faultroll can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower X-Saber monster from my graveyard! The one I bring back is XX-Saber Fulhelmknight!" Yaiba called as his Tuner Monster was back in play.

"He revived the Tuner Monster used in his Synchro Summon from his Graveyard using a Monster's effect!?" Shuzo asked in shock. Yuzu soon recognized what thus means since Fulhelmknight and Faultroll was on the field. "Could that mean...!?" Yuzu started as Yaiba smirked at her words. "You'd be right on the money, girl! I tune my Level 6 Faultroll with my Level 3 Fulhelmknight!" Yaiba called.

Once again, the Tuner Monster made itself three rings, scanning Faultroll for another Synchro Monster! _"Let your silver armor shine and crush the hope of everything that opposes you! **Synchro Summon**! Come forth! Level 9! **XX-Saber Gottoms (3100/2600)**!" _ Yaiba chanted, as his second Synchro Monster was summoned to the field. With two Synchro Monsters on the field, this left Yuya amazed.

"What a guy...! Just like what Hiroto would do... He managed to do two Synchro Summons in just one turn...!" Yuya pointed out in amazement. Gongenzaka seemed unfazed by this however, as he only glared at his confident opponent, who smirked in belief that the duel would be this easy to win! Yuya on the other hand, looked back to the spot where Hiroto had disappeared off to once more.

 _"Hiroto... Just what are you doing at this time? Gongenzaka is taking your place in this duel!"_ Yuya thought, feeling hopeful that the Synchro user would soon return. What he didn't know, was that the Synchro duelist was also in a middle of a duel against an LDS student!

 **Hiroto's DM Stats:**

 **Wins/Losses: 4/1**

 **Next duel:**

 **Duel 15: Xyz VS Synchro! A Double Duel!**

 **Duel 16: Rise Up, Hiroto! Twilight End Attack!**

 **Duel 17** **: DDD Contract! The Three Summons!**

 **Duel 18: The Miracle Within Scar Lion Xyz Dragon!**

 **Duel 19: The True Pendulum User! Yuya's Disbelief!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Hiroto: What is this...? It's like she's reading me like a book for every move I make! Who is this girl!?

Keiko: If this is your Synchro Summon, then it's best if I show you the power of my Xyz Summon!

Reiji: Show me it... The true power and spirit of your Synchro Summon... Sakamoto Hiroto!

Gongenzaka: In place of Hiroto, I, the manly Gongenzaka, will take his place by defeating you!

Yaiba: Ha! That's big talk, coming from an overgrown oaf, but I guess I can accept that challenge!

Yuya: Hiroto... Just what are you doing out there? Gongenzaka is trying to help you in this duel...

 **OC Cards:**

 **Twilight Sacrifice / Trap: Normal:** _When an opponent's monster's effect is about to destroy one of your Light or Dark Type monsters, you can send two Twilight End monsters from your Deck to the Graveyard to negate that monster's effect._

 **Twilight End Mage / DARK / Spellcaster / LV 3 / ATK: 1000 DEF: 1800 / Effect:** _When this card is sent to your hand by a Twilight End monster's effect from your Deck or Graveyard, you can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Twilight End monster from your Deck to to the field._

 **Twilight End Lancer / DARK / Warrior / LV 4 / ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000 / Effect:** _Once per turn, you can add one Twilight End monsters from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand._

 **Twilight End Guardna / LIGHT / Warrior / LV 5 / ATK: 0000 DEF: 2200 / Effect:** _Once per turn, when a Special Summoned Light End of Dark End monster on your side of the field is about to be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can discard this card to negate that targeted monster's destruction. You can also banish it to activate its effect once more._


	15. Xyz VS Synchro! A Double Duel!

**Duel 15: Xyz VS Synchro! A Double Duel!**

 **Hiroto's POV**

 _As LDS challenged us to a duel contest with Yuya and You Show Duel School at stake, Yuya was able to defeat Hokuto, the Xyz user of LDS, while Yuzu lost to Masumi, the Fusion user of LDS. But at the things here right now, I wasn't able to battle Yaiba again, due to me being challenged by Junior Youth Class Xyz Course student, Shiraishi Keiko, who was assigned by Akaba Reiji to duel me._

 _I will admit, she is one tough Xyz duelist, even if she's young. It's like she could read all my moves while weakening them as well! But... this is a Duel that I can't lose on! I'm sure Akaba Reiji is expecting me to bring out my power of my Synchro Summon. And back at the Duel School, either Gongenzaka or Sora should be fighting against Yaiba right now! I can't lose! I have to win, for myself, and for my friends!_

 **End POV**

* * *

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Opening 1: Believe X Believe (English Subbed))**

(Pictures of Yuya reveals themselves, with different colors)

 _ **Believe X Believe Be-Be-Be-lieve Buddies!**_

(Two colors show two of Yuya's shadows while the other two shows Hiroto's)

 ** _Believe X Believe_**

(The Japanese opening title reveals itself; with two pendulums swinging across each other)

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

(Yuzu and Gongenzaka's picture reveals themselves)

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

(Yoko, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi and Shuzo's pictures replace Yuzu and Gongenzaka's)

 ** _(YOU)! The strongest_ Card _ain't winnin' or losin'_**

(Yuya prepares to duel with his Duel Disk; he summons Performapal Hip Hippo)

 ** _(YOU)! At_ FULLSPEED _, my heart's a poundin' -_ On the game**

(Yuya rides on his hippo, like he was in an Action Duel)

 ** _Dan Dan Dan Dan_ Done! Done! Done! Done!**

(Performapal Whip Snake, Sword Fish, Skeeter Skimmer appears)

 ** _Dan Dan Dan Dan_ Done! Done! Done! Done!**

(Performapal Turn Toad, Cheermole, and Kaleidoscorp appears)

 ** _Swing, ma-ma-mah_ mind!**

(Yuya's pendant glows as he prepares to Pendulum Summon)

(Hiroto's pendant glows with Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon besides him)

 ** _The Pendulum of Souls, The Ultimate Confusion_**

(A Pendulum Summon occurs, with Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician in the Pendulum Scale)

(Three monsters come out of the portal)

 ** _Impulses - Got it, got it_**

 ** _The game's so intense, it's a serious revolution_**

(Sawatari appears sneering while holding two cards)

(Reiji appears, adjusting his glasses)

(Hiroto blinks, with his pendant and his cards glowing)

(Yuya and Hiroto's monsters appear together)

 ** _(Just breakin' the wall...)_**

 ** _(Just breakin' the wall...)_**

(Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appears along with Hiroto's two dragons; Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon)

(Yuya lands on his dragon, Hiroto floats with his two dragons)

 ** _Ride on now_**

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

 ** _Everybody's goin' ta break down that wall_**

(Yuya rides on Odd-Eyes, as Hiroto flies with his two dragons, along with the dragon he rides on)

(Hippo Carnival and Scapegoat has been activated)

 ** _You're gonna beat, beat it_**

 ** _Let's race towards an infinite future without hesitatin'_**

(Scapegoat Token cheers for Hiroto as the Hippo Tokens blows kisses towards Yuya)

 ** _Make it, Make it, Show your courage_ (Break it now)**

(Yuzu and Gongenzaka offer hands together)

 ** _Step ahead! Let's take a step forward (Do it now)_**

(Sora, Futoshi, Tatsuya, and Ayu jumps up together)

 ** _Here comes the fun part!_ So, _everyone,_ be a Believer!**

(Yuya and Odd-Eyes run on a rainbow, with Hiroto, Light End Dragon, Dark End Dragon, and another dragon flying together)

 ** _Believe X Be-Be-Be-Believe Buddies!_**

(Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzo, Sora, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi's pictures appear)

(Yuya and Hiroto leads their friends in front of You Show Duel School)

 ** _[Opening Ends]_**

* * *

 **TURN 04**

 **Keiko: LP 4000 x1**

 **Field:**

 ** _Photon Papilloperative_ _(1100/1800)_**

 **Hiroto: LP 800 x1**

 **Field:**

 ** _Light End Dragon (2100/1600)_**

 ** _Dark End Dragon (2600/2100) (facedown)_**

 ** _Twilight End Lancer (1800/1000)_**

 ** _The Start to the Light End (Spell/Continuous)_**

 ** _The Start to the Dark End (Spell/Continuous)_**

 ** _2 Set Cards_**

The Battle Phase was over, leaving Hiroto with only 800 Life Points, while his opponent still has her 4000 Life Points safe and sound. "I activate **Pot of Greed**! When this card is activated, I can draw two cards!" Keiko called as the Spell gave her the chance to make a new hand. "I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn!" Keiko called, passing the turn to Hiroto.

 **TURN 05**

 **Hiroto LP 800 x2**

"Get ready! My turn! Draw!" Hiroto called as he drew his card. "I activate **Card of Sanctity**! With this card, we get to draw cards until we have six cards in our hand! That should replenish both of our hands!" Hiroto said as both duelists now had six cards in their hands. "Why would you help me draw my new cards...? It's kind of weird, helping your opponent." Keiko asked, confused with the new hand.

"Sometimes, as a duelist, there has to be some risks you have to take, even if it means aiding the enemy a little. And I'll prove to you that the risk was worth it! I Flip Summon **Dark End Dragon (2600/2100)** once more!" Hiroto yelled as his dark ace monster appeared on his side of the field once again. As he appeared, the dragon of darkness grumbled in annoyance for the flipping.

 **"This has got to stop... It's giving me a headache!"** Dark End Dragon snapped as Light End Dragon sighed. **"You'll have to endure it, Dark End..."** Light End Dragon reminded as Kazuto sweat dropped at their shallow conversation. _"Mm... This is kind of awkward."_ Kazuto said, causing the Synchro duelist to sweat drop as well. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, **Emergency Provisions**!" Hiroto called.

"What!? A Spell that heals you!?" Keiko gasped as Hiroto explained. "That's right! By destroying a Spell or Trap card on the field, I can replenish 1000 Life Points for each card destroyed! I'll destroy my two Continuous Spell Cards to gain back 2000 Life Points!" Hiroto called as the Spell healed his wounds, while destroying the other two Spell Cards in the process as they disappeared out of sight.

 **Hiroto LP 2800 x5**

"Next, from my hand, I summon **Light End Angel (1500/1000)** in attack mode!" Hiroto called as the angel of light appeared on his side of the field, along with Light End Dragon, Twilight End Lancer, and Dark End Dragon. "Battle! Light End Angel, attack Photon Papilloperative!" Hiroto yelled as the angel of light shot at Photon Papilloperative, until Keiko countered it with one of her facedown cards.

"I activate my Trap! **Mirror Force**! This Trap can destroy all of your monsters that are in attack mode!" Keiko called, causing Kazuto and Hiroto to both widen their eyes, as they knew what this meant. _"All of your monsters are in attack mode! That means..."_ Kazuto said, until Hiroto finished it. "All of them will be destroyed, unless I do this! I activate my own Trap! **Light End Guard**!" Hiroto called.

The Trap revealed itself, surprising the Xyz user in the first place. "When I have two or more Light End monsters on the field, I can negate their destruction by paying 500 Life Points! I'll pay 1000 Life Points to protect both Angel and Light End Dragon!" Hiroto yelled as the Trap sapped his energy to create a barrier for both Light End Angel and Light End Dragon.

 **Hiroto LP 1800 x4**

"I'm sorry... Dark End Dragon!" Hiroto apologized as his dragon of darkness nodded in understanding as both he and Twilight End Lancer were destroyed by the deflected attack. _"What are you doing!? You're like, completely rushing in this duel! If you keep this up, you'll end up losing it instead of winning it!"_ Kazuto wailed, as the Synchro duelist gritted his teeth, before he knew Kazuto was right.

"I... I have to get back to my friends! Right now, either Sora or Gongenzaka could be fighting right now in my place, especially since I'm here, being tested for my power to Synchro Summon!" Hiroto grunted as he gripped his silver pendulum, causing the young Xyz duelist to flinch before he frowned in understanding. _"I... I see..."_ Kazuto said, as he suddenly felt sorry for Hiroto.

Reiji listened to what Hiroto said and felt confused. _"Who is he talking to...? It doesn't look like he's hallucinating, especially with his reason to reunite with his friends. But... With the way things are right now, this duel isn't over yet."_ Reiji thought, as he glanced at Keiko, who seemed confused on the Synchro duelist's conversation with Kazuto, as she couldn't see the young boy at the time.

 _"Still... Even if you did want to get back and help your friends, I don't think you'd be helping if they heard that you're losing in a duel against your opponent, especially someone from LDS."_ Kazuto assured, catching the Synchro duelist by surprise, as he bit his lips, knowing what his young friend meant. "Yeah... I guess... you're right." Hiroto agreed as he glared back at the still confused Keiko.

He noticed her other facedown card, feeling suspicious of it. _"The last card she used was Mirror Force... Who knows what that other facedown card can do...? I can't risk another mistake, or it'll cost me dearly!"_ Hiroto thought as he looked at his hand for a moment before he turned back to Keiko. "I end my turn." Hiroto declared, passing the turn to the Xyz girl once more.

 **TURN 06**

 **Keiko LP 4000 x7**

"Don't know who you were talking to at the moment, but a duel is a duel! My turn! Draw!" Keiko cried as she made her move. "I activate the Continuous Spell, **Spell Absorption**! When this card is activated, for every Spell Card that is activated, I gain 500 Life Points! And next, I'll also activate the Field Spell, **Ancient Forest**!" Keiko cried as the Spell summoned forests and bushes, surrounding the two duelists.

"Just what are you..." Hiroto started, until Keiko continued on. "When this Field Spell is activated, all Defense Mode monsters go back to Attack Mode! And furthermore, when a monster attacks, then that monster is destroyed at the End Phase!" Keiko explained, causing Hiroto to frown. "That would mean putting you in risk, too!" Hiroto reminded as the Xyz user just smiled sweetly.

"It's just like you said, there has to be some risks you have to make in order to achieve victory!" Keiko explained as her Life Points increased a bit, thanks to Spell Absorption.

 **Keiko LP 4500 x5**

"Next, I activate these three Spell Cards! The first one is... **Butterfly Charm**! When this card is activated, monsters on your side face-up on the field must attack, or otherwise... They'll be destroyed instead at the End Phase." Keiko explained, causing the Synchro duelist to frown. "That's just like Ancient Forest's effect, but different?" Hiroto asked, until the Xyz user nodded her head in confirmation.

 **Keiko LP 5000 x2**

"That's right! And there's more, too! The second Continuous Spell... **Elimigate**! When this card is activated, no monsters other than Assassin Monsters are allowed to attack! My Photon Papilloperative counts as an Assassin monster, which makes it safe... unlike your Light End monsters." Keiko explained, causing Hiroto to widen his eyes. "What did you say!?" Hiroto gasped as Kazuto widened his eyes, too.

 **Keiko LP 5500 x2**

"The third Continuous Spell is... **Butterfly Swarm**! By paying 2000 Life Points, I can keep this card on the field! And for its effect, for every time a monster is destroyed by battle or card effect, the one who controls that monster will lose 1500 Life Points!" Keiko explained as a bright light surrounded her, sucking her Life Points as she managed to resist the effect damage.

 **Keiko LP 4000 x2**

"Three Continuous Spells... It's like... a deadly combo!" Hiroto whispered in disbelief as Kazuto was in disbelief as well. _"This is another one of her deadly victory combo... To force an opponent to summon a monster and attack while having those three Continuous Spells on the field... She makes it nearly impossible for her opponent to achieve victory."_ Reiji thought once again.

He turned to Hiroto, who seemed to be fearing the combo. _"Just how will you counter this, Sakamoto Hiroto?"_ Reiji thought as the duel continued on. "I'll set one monster facedown in Defense Mode and end my turn!" Keiko called as a set monster appeared besides Photon Papilloperative.

 **TURN 07**

 **Hiroto LP 1800 x5**

"My turn! Draw!" Hiroto called as he drew his card. He looked at the four Continuous Spells, and the Field Spell as he knew that he only has a few options to continue on the duel. _"If I Summon a Monster, then that monster is forced to battle, but if I attack... it'll easily get destroyed, inflicting me 1500 points of damage..."_ Hiroto thought as he glanced at both Light End and Angel.

 _"I don't have any cards in my hand that can destroy any of those Spell Cards... What can I do...!?"_ Hiroto grunted as he gritted his teeth in frustration.

 **Meanwhile...**

 **TURN 02**

 **Gongenzaka LP 4000 x4**

 **Field:**

 ** _Superheavy Samurai Kabuto (1000/2500)_**

 **Yaiba LP 4000 x3**

 **Field:**

 ** _X-Saber Souza (2500/1600)_**

 ** _XX-Saber Gottoms (3100/2600)_**

The two duelists glared at each other as the duel started to get even more intense. Yuya, Yuzu, and the kids watched from the sidelines, all amazed to see how skilled Yaiba was with his XX-Saber Monsters. "What a guy... instantly Synchro Summoning two monsters in a single turn..." Yuya said in shock and amazement as Gongenzaka remained silent, unfazed by the two monsters.

Yaiba smirked at his silence, as he began to taunt the Steadfast Duelist. "What's wrong? Are you so scared you can't even speak?" Yaiba mockingly asked, until Gongenzaka responded with his words of a man. "A man does not make noise and give into things like panic. Those who wildly flap about can never achieve victory!" Gongenzaka retorted, causing Yaiba to tremble with annoyance.

"ARGH! Quit spouting out cheeky nonsense! I'll come at you with everything I've got!" Yaiba snapped angrily as he turned to Gottoms for an attack at its opponent.

"Battle! I'll have my XX-Saber Gottoms attack your Superheavy Samurai Kabuto!" Yaiba snapped as the Synchro Monster blasted Kabuto apart, leaving the Steadfast Duelist wide open for another attack. He winced a little to see his monster destroyed as Yaiba taunted him once again. "Well, how's the sharpness of my X-Saber's swords!? But, I'm not done yet!" Yaiba warned. He pointed at Gongenzaka, calling for a direct attack this time!

"My X-Saber Souza attacks you directly!" Yaiba yelled as he commanded his other Synchro Monster to make a direct attack. The twin swords of Souza released a powerful energy burst, which blasted the Steadfast Duelist away, causing him to skid on the ground as hard as he could in order to withstand it!

 **Gongenzaka LP 1500 x4**

The kids, Yuya, and Yuzu started to grow worried for their friend, even with him withstanding it. "2500 points of damage..." Tatsuya breathed out in shock. "He managed to stand against it!" Futoshi cried out. Even Shuzo looked amazed as he smirked at the Steadfast Duelist's high endurance. "Whoa! That's hot-blooded! That's the heir of the You Show Duel School's rival, the Gongenzaka Dojo, for ya!" Shuzo complimented loudly.

Yaiba only scoffed at this, before he glared back at Gongenzaka. "Hah! What the heck are you talking about?! I set one card facedown and end my turn!" Yaiba declared, before he passed his turn to Gongenzaka.

 **TURN 03**

 **Gongenzaka LP 1500 x5**

"My turn! Draw!" Gongenzaka yelled, before he drew his card. Wind blew when he drew the card, which seemed to be like a good draw. He glanced at it, before he smiled, feeling confident with the card he drew. "It's here! The standard holder of my Steadfast Duel strategy!" Gongenzaka said, as he made his move.

" **Superheavy Samurai Scales (0800/1800)** can be Special Summoned when my opponent has two or monsters on their side of the field!" Gongenzaka explained as he summoned another Superheavy Samurai monster on the field. "And when this monster is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon one Superheavy Samurai from my Graveyard!" Gongenzaka explained with a smirk.

He pulled out a familiar monster from the Graveyard, before summoning it back to the field. "Be reborn! **Superheavy Samurai Kabuto (1000/2000)**!" The Steadfast Duelist called out loud, as the first Superheavy Samurai monster appeared back on the field. _"Immovable like the mountains, I shall show you the true form of steadfastness!"_ Gongenzaka chanted as he turned to his two monsters.

"I tribute my Superheavy Samurai Scales and Kabuto to Advance Summon in Defense Mode... Level 8! **Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei (1000/3500)**!" Gongenzaka yelled, as he summoned forth his ace monster. "A Summon in face-up Defense Mode!?" Yaiba said in shock, seeing something like this for the first time. Even the kids were amazed as Tatsuya pointed out the basics of setting and summoning.

"Usually, you should only be able to summon them facedown in Defense Mode... So how...?" Tatsuya started, as the Steadfast Duelist gave the answer. "Being able to Advance Summon it in face-up Defense Mode is one of Big Benkei's powers!" Gongenzaka explained, only for Yaiba to smirk at the small details. "Heh! So, what if it can do that?" Yaiba mockingly asked, still feeling confident of himself.

But, that was washed away when Gongenzaka turned to the Battle Phase. "Without moving, it will win! This is the core principles of Steadfast Dueling!" Gongenzaka explained as he prepared to attack.

"Battle! I attack XX-Saber Gottoms with Big Benkei!" Gongenzaka declared, shocking Yaiba once more. "Wha-!? Attack while it's in Defense Mode!?" Yaiba yelled in shock as another small details was explained. "Big Benkei can attack while it's in Defense Mode! And it can use its DEF as its ATK!" Gongenzaka exclaimed. With the details given away, the giant monster slammed its right fist down on the ground.

As it did so, a crack appeared on the ground, as magma spurted out, all headed for Gottoms! The kids grew excited with that, as they knew what that meant. "That means...!" Ayu started, with Tatsuya finishing it. "3500 against 3000 means that Big Benkei wins!" Tatsuya cried out happily. They were proven right as Gottoms was destroyed, leaving Futoshi to squeeze his cheeks, filled with excitement.

"Shivers!" Futoshi cried out loud. But back at the battlefield, Yaiba grew annoyed rather than being impressed as he stood up, glaring at the Steadfast Duelist.

 **Yaiba LP 3600 x2**

Once the damage was done, Gongenzaka took a last look in his hand, before he smirked confidently, believing that victory would be his soon. _"Alright! With this, my defense is set up!"_ Gongenzaka thought as he passed the turn to Yaiba. "I end my turn with that!" Gongenzaka declared loudly.

 **TURN 04**

 **Yaiba LP 3600 x3**

"My turn! Draw!" Yaiba called, as he drew his card. "I Summon **XX-Saber Boggart Knight (1900/1000)** in attack mode!" Yaiba called, as another Boggart Knight was summoned to the field. "When Boggart Knight is successfully summoned, I can Special Summom one Level 4 or lower X-Saber Monster from my hand!" Yaiba called as he took out another card to Special Summon.

"Come forth! **XX-Saber Ragigura (0200/1000)**!" Yaiba called. The lizard-like X-Saber monster appeared on the field, ready for battle. At the sight of the monster, Futoshi smirked at the ATK of Ragigura, believing it to be a Summon by accident. "What the? It's just a 200 ATK small-fry monster!" Futoshi giggled, until the LDS student made his next move.

"When Ragigura is successfully Special Summoned, I can add one X-Saber monster from my Graveyard to my hand! I return Faultroll to my hand!" Yaiba declared, as he returned his Level 6 X-Saber monster back to his hand. "Faultroll can be Special Summoned when I have two or more X-Saber monsters on my side of the field!" Yaiba called.

The Level 6 X-Saber monster appeared back on the field, with Yaiba having more to give. "Faultroll's effect activates! Once per turn, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower X-Saber monster from my Graveyard!" Yaiba explained, much to Ayu's boredom. "Huh?! Another Special Summon?" Ayu asked with a frown. "It's like he's playing by himself!" Futoshi grumbled with boredom as well.

But another surprise came, as Faultroll summoned back a familiar monster on the field! "Return to us! The Tuner Monster, **XX-Saber Fulhelmknight (1300/1000)**!" Yaiba called, shocking the kids as they knew what that meant. "Does... that mean...?" Tatsuya started, with Yaiba confirming it. "That's right! I tune my Level 6 Faultroll with the Level 3 Fulhelmknight!" Yaiba declared.

Once again, Fulhelmknight turned into three rings as it scanned Fauktroll for a third Synchro monster on the field. _"Let your silver armor shine and crush the hope of everything that opposes you! **Synchro Summon**! Come forth! Level 9! **XX-Saber Gottoms (3100/2600)**!"_ Yaiba yelled as a second Gottoms appeared to the field. Both Yuya and Yuzu frowned, both knowing how difficult it was to defeat Gottoms the first time.

"No way... The Gottoms he had just defeated..." Yuzu started, until Yuya reminded her of something. "But Gottoms' ATK is 3100, so he's no threat to Big Benkei!" Yuya assured, until the LDS student spoke up. "You got that right!" Yaiba agreed, until he whipped his wooden sword out to reveal something hidden on the field... which was an Action Card!

"But this will decide what happens!" Yaiba called as he snatched the card from the air. He looked at it, before he smirked. "Alright! A card that can get me out of this mess! I activate the Action Magic: **Extreme Sword**!" Yaiba called, catching both Yuya and Yuzu by surprise. "Extreme Sword increases the ATK of one monster during battle by 1000!" Yaiba explained as he gave the power to Gottoms.

 **(XX-Saber Gottoms ATK: 3100 to 4100)**

He chuckled a bit, before he confidently prepared to attack. "This is the real charm of Action Duels! Battle! I attack Big Benkei with Gottoms!" Yaiba yelled, as he pointed to his target. "SHATTER!" Yaiba screamed as Gottoms blasted his sword's energy towards Big Benkei, causing a huge explosion to occur. At the explosion, this made Yuzu concerned, especially since Big Benkei was Gongenzaka's ace monster.

"Big Benkei was..." Yuzu started, until Yuya reminded her of another thing. "But since it was in Defense Mode, he won't take any damage even if it's destroyed!" Yuya assured, until the LDS student began to prove him wrong. "You're too naive! I activate my Trap! **Meteorain**!" Yaiba called, as the Trap revealed itself by his call.

"Any monster in Defense Mode attacked this turn will deal piercing damage to its controller!" Yaiba explained, before he gave off a devilish smirk. "I'll have you take that 600 points of damage!" Yaiba called, as the attack made it through. With the Trap, the attack gave some damage to the Steadfast Duelist, as he gritted his teeth to stop himself from falling!

 **Gongenzaka LP 900 x2**

Everyone in the sidelines gasped to see Big Benkei destroyed until the smoke cleared to show Big Benkei still on the field! This shocked Yaiba as he took a step back in surprise. "Wh-Why!?" was the only word Yaiba could ask as the Steadfast Duelist explained. "When Big Benkei was attacked, I sent **Superheavy Samurai Soulfire Suit (0800/0800)** from my hand to the Graveyard!" The Steadfast Duelist explained.

"By sending this card to the Graveyard for the rest of the turn, it negates the destruction of one Level 5 or higher Superheavy Samurai!" Gongenzaka explained, before he winced from the damage he had taken earlier. "Tch... So, you sacrificed your hand to protect your ace monster, then...?" Yaiba scoffed in annoyance, before the Steadfast Duelist explained the side effect of Soulfire Suit's effect.

"But the monster with its destruction negated has its DEF lowered by 800!" Gongenzaka explained as Big Benkei's DEF points soon became weaker, making it an easy target for the X-Saber Synchro monsters.

 **(Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei DEF: 3500 to 2700)**

"Ah! Its DEF went down!" Ayu cried out in dismay. "That's fine! Its DEF is still higher than Souza's ATK!" Tatsuya assured, until Yaiba got ready to prove the kid wrong. "But! Let's see how that works out with this!" Yaiba smirked as he took out his wooden sword to reveal another Action Card. He whipped his sword to create a wind, which was strong enough to reveal an Action Card, which Ayu noticed.

"Ah! An Action Card!" Ayu cried out, as Yaiba gritted his teeth, believing he might be in a pickle at this. "Tch! It's going towards him!?" Yaiba snapped as he ran to grab it before Gongenzaka could. Tatsuya and Futoshi watched as the card started to float closer towards Gongenzaka, as they believed their Steadfast Duelist could grab it before their enemy could!

"If he gets that...!" Tatsuya started, as Futoshi cheered him on. "Run! Gongenzaka!" Futoshi cried out loud. But to their shock, the Steadfast Duelist refused as he remained put! "I will not move!" Gongenzaka snapped, causing the two boys to let their jaws drop in shock. "EHHH!?" The two yelped as Yaiba smirked, seeing his chance to grab his prize.

"Then, it's all mine!" Yaiba cried as he snatched the Action Card in the air, as the kids could only watch with frowns on their faces. "Oh... He got it..." Ayu said in worry, knowing that the Steadfast Duelist could be in trouble now. And she was right as Yaiba landed down, before he revealed the Action Card he had just caught! "Alright! I'm lucky today! Time to activate Action Magic: **Extreme Sword** again!" Yaiba called.

Once it was activated, the power went to Souza now! "Souza's ATK goes up by 1000!" Yaiba declared as the Synchro Monster's ATK was boosted, like with Gottoms.

 **(X-Saber Souza ATK: 2500 to 3500)**

"I attack Big Benkei with Souza!" Yaiba called, as he pointed at the weakened Superheavy Samurai monster. Like with Gottoms, Souza shot slashing energies at Big Benkei, resulting in another explosion. As the explosion went through, the Steadfast Duelist used Soulfire Suit's effect once more, while resisting the attack he had to take. "Because of Soulfire Suit's effect, Big Benkei's destruction is negated!" Gongenzaka cried out loud.

That was when the X-Saber Duelist reminded him of his Trap's effect. "But you'll still be taking damage from Meteorain's effect! This time, it's 800!" Yaiba reminded arrogantly as he gave off an overconfident smirk, as he watched Gongenzaka get blasted away by the attack, this time with greater power, as his Life Points dropped even more, along with Big Benkei's high DEF.

 **Gongenzaka LP 100 x2**

Everyone on the sidelines except Sora and the LDS members gasped in shock to see that the Steadfast Duelist was being taken down by the X-Saber's powers. "Gongenzaka..." Yuzu said in shock. "And the monster that had its destruction negated by Soulfire Suit has its DEF decreased by 800 too, right?" Yaiba mockingly asked, as he knew perfectly of what the Suit's side effect was for invincibility.

 **(Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei DEF: 2700 to 1900)**

"Yeah... But when the Battle Phase ends, Souza and Gottoms' ATK returns to normal!" Gongenzaka reminded the Synchro LDS student as he was right when the two X-Saber Synchro monsters' ATK both returned to normal.

 **(XX-Saber Gottoms ATK: 4100 to 3100)**

 **(X-Saber Souza ATK: 3500 to 2500)**

Gongenzaka stood weakly up as he knew his body was taking a lot of damage from this duel. But... This was something that he had to do! For both the You Show Duel School and for Hiroto, who had mysteriously disappeared! Everyone still didn't know that the Synchro duelist was also in a middle of a duel against another LDS student who was assigned by the President of Leo Corporation.

 **Back to Hiroto...**

 **TURN 07**

 **Hiroto LP 1800 x5**

The Synchro duelist once again faced Keiko and her three Magic card combos, before sweat began to drip from his forehead. _"Right now... I don't have any cards in my hand that can destroy any or her Magic combo! If I could destroy one of them... then her combo would break! But... I don't know whether she is trying to keep her combo safe or when she is trying to lure me in with a Trap somehow..."_ Hiroto thought meekly.

 **"Do not worry, Hiroto."** Light End Dragon said, comforting her Duelist as Hiroto looked up to see his dragon of light looking at him with a sincere look on her face. **"Believe in your cards and in your heart... For then, even in this kind of situation, you'll be able to achieve victory."** Light End Dragon assured as Kazuto floated up next to the Synchro duelist.

 _"She's right, Hiroto! This is a duel we have to win in, right?"_ Kazuto said brightly, as the Synchro duelist smiled, before he nodded in agreement. "Yeah... You're right... Both of you are..." Hiroto agreed, before he took another look at his hand. _"Alright... There is still a chance for me to win! But... this strategy might be reckless, resulting in serious damage for me..."_ Hiroto thought to himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by Keiko, who was starting to get bored with the silence. "Mm... Are you even going to do something over there? Because the longer you take in your turn, the high chance you'll get for forfeiting the duel!" Keiko reminded with a pout, causing the Synchro duelist to sweat drop as he sighed at the young girl's impatience.

"Don't worry... I haven't forfeited yet! Not at all!" Hiroto assured as he pulled out a card to play. Reiji watched as the Synchro duelist made his move. "From my hand, I activate **Pot of Greed**! This card lets me draw two cards from my Deck!" Hiroto explained as he drew his two cards. "I summon the Tuner Monster, **Dark End Spirit** **(0000/0000)**!" Hiroto cried as his Tuner Monster appeared for battle.

 **Keiko LP 4500 x1**

"A Tuner Monster...!?" Keiko gasped as Hiroto smirked. "You said that all of our monsters must attack to prevent themselves from being destroyed, right? Well, once I summon this dragon, it won't be necessary for me!" Hiroto declared, causing the Xyz Duelist to widen her eyes as Reiji realized on which dragon the Synchro duelist was about to summon.

"Next, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, **Star Changer**! This changes one of my monster's levels by 1! And I choose Light End Dragon! Her level becomes 7 now!" Hiroto declared as the Spell changed the dragon of light's level.

 **(Light End Dragon LV 8 to 7)**

 **Keiko LP 5000 x1**

 _"Level 7 Light End Dragon... and Level 1 Dark End Spirit... Could it be...?"_ Reiji whispered to himself as the Synchro duelist now began the summoning of his powerful monster. "I tune my Level 7 Light End Dragon and my Level 1 Dark End Spirit!" Hiroto declared as the spirit formed into one ring to scan Light End Dragon for another monster.

 _"Breath into the darkness, with your two heads filled with power! Unleash your invisible powers against the fools that defy you! **Synchro Summon**! Come forth! Level 8! **Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons (3000/3000)**!"_ Hiroto chanted. The diabolic dragon appeared, roaring at Keiko, who kept her eyes widened in shock as the Battle Phase began for the Synchro duelist.

"Battle! Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons, attack Photon Papilloperative! **_Darkness Twin Burst_**!" Hiroto cried, pointing at the Photon Xyz Monster. "What!? Did you forget about Elimigate!? When a monster other than Assassin attacks, that monster will automatically be destroyed!" Keiko gasped, until she noticed that Beelze wasn't being affected by Elimigate's effect as it wasn't being destroyed by the card effect.

It blasted Photon Papilloperative away, knocking Keiko away as well. "EEEEEK!" Keiko screamed as she fell on the ground, due to the impact of the invincible Synchro monster's attack.

 **Keiko LP 3100 x1**

"And! Due to the effect of your Butterfly Swarm, since a monster on your side of the field was destroyed, you take 1500 points of damage!" Hiroto added as the Continuous Spell turned its back agaisnt Keiko, as she was once agin knocked back by the Synchro duelist's counterattack. "No... No way... My combo has been broken!?" Keiko shrieked in disbelief, but in amazement at the same time.

 **Keiko LP 1600 x1**

The Xyz Duelist stood up, before she pointed at the one monster that didn't attack yet. "Hold on! You may have broken my combo partially, but your Light End Angel has yet to attack! That means she must battle my set monster!" Keiko reminded the Synchro duelist as the Angel attempted to strike the unknown monster, only for Elimigate to take effect this time.

"And because Light End Angel isn't an Assassin Monster, it's destroyed! And due to Butterfly Swarms' effect, you take 1500 points of damage, too!" Keiko added loudly, as the swarm knocked Hiroto away, slamming him onto the ground! "Argh!" Hiroto grunted as he was forced back, while taking heavy damage as well.

 **Hiroto LP 300 x4**

"Even if I did take damage... Beelze's effect activates! When I take damage from battle or by a card effect, Beelze gains ATK equal to the amount of Life Points that I lost!" Hiroto explained. "Eh!?" Keiko gasped as Reiji knew what this meant. "Sakamoto Hiroto took 1500 points of damage... Which means Beelze receives..." Reiji started, until the Xyz girl realized on what the total amount of ATK was now.

 **(Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons ATK: 3000 to 4500)**

"An ATK of... 4500!?" Keiko gasped as she took a step back in shock. "I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn!" Hiroto called as two set cards appeared below his Monster Zone.

 **TURN 08**

 **Keiko LP 1600 x2**

"My turn! Draw!" Keiko cried as she drew her card. At that moment, Elimigate blackened itself and was destroyed, as Reiji noticed its destruction. _"Elimigate requires 2000 Life Points for it to stay on the field, but since Shiraishi only has 600 at the moment, it's automatically destroyed."_ Reiji thought to himself as the Xyz Duelist made her move.

"I Flip Summon my second **Blue Mountain Butterspy (0000/1700)**!" Keiko cried.

Another Blue Mountain Butterspy appeared, preparing for battle. "Next, I Summon **Moonlit Papillon (1200/1600)** in attack mode!" Keiko cried again as another butterfly monster appeared on the field, flying besides the Blue Mountain Butterspy. Preparing for her next move, the Xyz Duelist went on to heal herself again.

"Next, I activate **Emergency Provisions**! By destroying my remaining set card, Ancient Forest and Butterfly Swarm, I gain 3000 Life Points!" Keiko cried as her health was regenerated, along with Spell Absorption's effect. In the process, the forest disappeared, leaving the two duelists to duel in an empty field.

 **Keiko LP 5100 x0**

"Tch... And I even did so much damage to her..." Hiroto grunted as Kazuto frowned. " _Another pair of Level 4's... Here it comes, Hiroto!"_ Kazuto warned, as the Synchro duelist knew what his Xyz friend meant. "I Overlay my Level 4 Moonlit Papillon and my Blue Mountain Butterspy to build the Overlay Network!" Keiko cried as her two monsters formed to build a more powerful one.

 _" **Xyz Summon**! Come forth! Rank 4! **Photon Alexandra Queen (2400/1200)**!"_ Keiko called as another one of her Photon monsters appeared for battle. "Another Photon Xyz Monster!?" Hiroto said in shock as the Xyz Duelist bit her lips, before continuing her move. "I activate Alexandra Queen's effect! By using one Overlay Unit, all monsters on the field are to be returned to their hand!" Keiko explained.

"What did you say!?" Hiroto gasped. "Since Beelze can't be destroyed by battle or by card effects, I'll just simply put your dragon back at the Extra Deck! But once I do this, Alexandra Queen will be sent back too..." Keiko said, before she gave a sweet smile. "However... once this effect is resolved, for every monster that has been returned, both of us take 300 points of damage for each monster returned." Keiko explained.

"Your Xyz Monster and Beelze are the only monsters on the field! That will mean a total of 600 points of damage!" Hiroto said in shock, as he began to pale. His remaining Life Points were merely 300. If he were to take this effect, he would... lose. _"No way... Are we really going to lose...?"_ Kazuto said in disbelief, as he felt defeat seeping into his soul, along with the Synchro duelist's soul.

At the sidelines, Reiji adjusted his glasses once again and frowned at the possible outcome, as he also knew what would happen if Alexandra Queen's effect would succeed against the enemy. _"It seems I expected too much from him... Sakamoto Hiroto."_ Reiji thought in disappointment as the effect began to began its work!

"This is the end, Sakamoto Hiroto! **_Butterfly Effect_**!" Keiko cried as multi-colored shards flew high into the air, before they began to pour down on Beelze! "Th-This is...!?" Hiroto breathed out in disbelief. He gritted his teeth, before he braced himself for some serious impact.

 **Hiroto's DM Stats:**

 **Wins/Losses: 4/1**

 **Next duels:**

 **Duel 16: Rise Up, Hiroto! Twilight End Attack!**

 **Duel 17** **: DDD Contract! The Three Summons!**

 **Duel 18: The Miracle Within Scar Lion Xyz Dragon!**

 **Duel 19: The True Pendulum User! Yuya's Disbelief!**

 **Duel 20: Scar Lion VS Odd-Eyes! The True Smile!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Hiroto: This is... overwhelming. To think I'm at a corner like this, even against a fellow Junior Youth Class Duelist...

Keiko: Even if there is a chance that your Synchro Summoning overpowers my Xyz Summoning, I won't lose!

Yaiba: Ha! To not get Action Cards when you could use it to boost yourself and your monsters... What a waste!

Gongenzaka: As the student of the Gongenzaka Dojo and a Steadfast Duelist, I shall not move!

Kazuto: Don't give up, Hiroto! We can still win this! This might be able to help you! It's from your strong determination!

Hiroto: This is... _Surrounded by light and darkness, mixed within the void! Embody yourself with this power of twilight, and serve as my faithful servant! **Xyz Summon**! Descend now! Rank 8! **Twilight End Xyz Dragon (3000/2500)**!_

 **OC Cards:**


	16. Rise Up, Hiroto! Twilight End Attack!

**Duel 16: Rise Up, Hiroto! Twilight End Attack!**

 **Hiroto's POV**

 _During my duel against Shiraishi Keiko of the Junior Youth Class Xyz Course, I was being pushed into a corner that I thought I would never go to. I guess it was wrong to underestimate her, a Junior Youth Duelist who really knows how to Xyz Summon. And right now... she is almost near at beating me in our duel! I have to do something or I'll lose instead!_

 _Meanwhile, at You Show Duel School, Gongenzaka is also in a pinch, as he struggles to fight back against_ _Yaiba, who is pushing onto him to make him lose and suffer at the same time! But, if I know Gongenzaka, even in just a short time... I just know that he'll win to support his friends and Yusho-sensei's Duel School! I'll fight hard! For my friends and for myself, too!_

 **End POV**

* * *

 **TURN 08**

 **Keiko: LP 5100 x0**

 **Field:**

 ** _Photon Alexandra Queen (2400/1200)_**

 ** _Spell Absorption (Spell/Continuous)_**

 **Hiroto: LP 300 x2**

 **Field:**

 ** _Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons (4500/3000)_**

 ** _2 Set Cards_**

The shards from Alexandra Queen's effect showered down towards both Beelze and itself as the Synchro duelist was near defeat. "This is the end, Sakamoto Hiroto!" Keiko cried as the shards were near diabolical dragon, until the Synchro duelist made his move to stop the effect! "I activate a Continuous Trap! **Fiendish Chain**!" Hiroto called as the facedown Trap card revealed itself.

"What!? A Trap!?" Keiko shrieked in shock as chains shot out of the card, binding Photon Alexandra Queen! Once the chains completely mare a bind on her, the shards from Butterfly Effect was gone, showing that the effect was negated. "When this Trap is activated, I can trap one monster with the chains to prevent that monster from attacking, switching positions, or activating its effect!" Hiroto explained.

Keiko blinked in shock, before she realized that her plan to win backfired again. "Amazing... You really are stubborn and strong... just as the others in LDS says..." Keiko complimented silently, catching the Synchro duelist's attention. "What do you mean?" Hiroto asked in curiosity, as the Xyz Duelist smiled weakly, before she explained on how each student complained about Hiroto.

"There were several students complaining about your dueling skills, while some believed that you won by luck. One was Sawatari Shingo... and the other was Tōdo Yaiba..." Keiko explained, as she remembered about Sawatari claiming that the Synchro duelist cheated, which was why he was able to Synchro Summon, while Yaiba kept speaking about his opponent's skills that seemed higher than his skills.

"Some were interested in you, while some were envious of you... And you surviving my combo and my fatal attack proves it!" Keiko explained, as the Synchro duelist frowned. "I see..." Hiroto said, as Kazuto floated besides him, smirking a little. "Looks like you've made yourself famous with these students." Kazuto chuckled, causing Hiroto to sigh as he gave out a little chuckle.

"Guess so..." Hiroto agreed, before the Xyz Duelist cleared her threat. "Besides that... This duel isn't over. I end my turn." Keiko said as the Synchro duelist made his move.

 **TURN 09**

 **Hiroto LP 300 x3**

"My turn! Draw!" Hiroto called as he made his move. "Battle! Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons, attack Photon Alexandra Queen! **_Darkness Twin Burst_**!" Hiroto yelled, as he pointed at the chained Xyz monster as the target. With no other cards to help her, Keiko could only brace herself as the attack made the hit, destroying both Alexandra Queen and Fiendish Chain in the process.

"EEEK!" Keiko screamed as she fell to the ground, taking a huge amount of damage from the attack.

 **Keiko LP 3000 x0**

"Ill set one card facedown and end my turn!" Hiroto called, as another facedown card appeared besides the other.

 **TURN 10**

 **Keiko LP 3000 x1**

"My turn! Draw!" Keiko called as she widened her eyes at the card she drew. "I activate... **Pot of Avarice**! By sending Photon Papilloperative, Alexandra Queen, Moonlit Papillon, Blue Mountain Butterspy, and Swallowtail Butterspy back to my Deck and Extra Deck, I can draw two cards!" Keiko cried.

 **Keiko LP 3500 x2**

"Both her Xyz Monsters are back at the Extra Deck..." Hiroto said to himself as Kazuto frowned. _"That means she can summon those monsters again at anytime if she has the right requirements to summon them..."_ Kazuto stated as the Xyz Duelist continued her move. "I activate **Card of Sanctity** , which allows both of us to draw until we have six cards in our hand!" Keiko called.

With the card's effect, the two both drew their cards, as more Life Points of Keiko's were replenished!

 **Keiko LP 4000 x6**

"I'll also activate **Monster Reborn** to bring back my second **Blue Mountain Butterspy (0000/1700)** back to the field!" Keiko cried. Thanks to the Spell Card, the Butterspy monster appeared back into the field, as well as giving Keiko another 500 Life Points, due to Spell Absorption's effect.

 **Keiko LP 4500 x5**

"Next, I Summon **Morpho Butterspy (1200/1600)** onto the field!" Keiko called as another Butterspy monster flew to the field. "And... when a Warrior Type monster is summoned to the field, I can Special Summon my first **Blue Mountain Butterspy (0000/1700)** once again to the field!" Keiko called as the first Butterspy monster prepared for battle. At the three monsters, the Synchro duelist frowned.

"Three Level 4s... That means another Xyz Summon?" Hiroto said cautiously as his guess was right. "I Overlay my two Blue Mountain Butterspy and my Morpho Butterspy to build the Overlay Network!" Keiko declared as another Xyz Summon was about to be done. _" **Xyz Summon**! Dance and swarm in the night! Rank 4! **Night Papilloperative (2600/2000)**!"_ Keiko chanted.

A black, but colorful Xyz Monsfer appeared on the field, as the new butterfly monster flew into the air, before she glared at the Synchro duelist. "This is... her third Xyz Monster?" Hiroto breathed in surprise. "Next... I activate the Spell Card, **Double Summon**! This card allows me to Normal Summon again on this turn! And I choose to Summon this! **Moonlit Papillon (1200/1600)**!" Keiko called.

Once again, the butterfly with the eye on the back appeared, with more of the Xyz duelist's Life Points replenishing.

 **Keiko LP 5000 x3**

"Again... Her Life Points are getting higher..." Hiroto grunted in annoyance. "I activate Night Papilloperative's effect! By using one Overlay Unit, she gains 300 ATK for every monster that has Overlay Units! Night Papilloperative has two remaining Overlay Units, so she gains 600 ATK!" Keiko explained as her Xyz Monster became stronger with the little boost from her Overlay Unit.

 **(Night Papilloperative ATK: 2600 to 3200)**

"Beelze's ATK is 4500! It won't matter if you boost your Xyz Monster's ATK!" Hiroto snapped, only for the young Duelist to smile sweetly. "Is that so?" Keiko asked, catching the Synchro duelist by surprise. "What?..." Hiroto started as Keiko pulled out another card to play. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, **Shrink**! This can halve Beelze's original ATK, making it go back to 3000!" Keiko explained.

 **(Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons ATK: 4500 to 3000)**

 **Keiko LP 5500 x2**

"What!?" Hiroto gasped as Kazuto widened his eyes besides him, before he knew what the damage would be. _"But... even if she attacks... we'll only take 200 points of damage!"_ Kazuto assured, calming his friend down. "Battle! Night Papilloperative attacks Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons!" Keiko called as her Xyz Monster flew into the air to strike her enemy, as Hiroto prepared himself.

But before the battle could continue on, the Xyz Duelist still had two more cards to play. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, **Forbidden Chalice**! By targeting one monster on your side of the field, I can negate their effects, but allow them to gain 400 ATK!" Keiko exclaimed, shocking the Synchro duelist again. "What!? But that would make Night Papilloperative weaker than Beelze!" Hiroto snapped.

 **Keiko LP 6000 x1**

 **(Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons ATK: 3000 to 3400)**

That was when his opponent played her second card for the Battle Phase. "I activate my second Quick-Play Spell Card, **Graceful Dice**!" Keiko called, as the final card was played. "A Dice card...?" Hiroto whispered, as Kazuto widened his eyes. _"This is bad! If she gets a 5 or a 6, then we're done for!"_ Kazuto gasped, catching the Synchro duelist by surprise as Keiko explained the details.

"When this card is activated, I can increase all monsters on my side of the field by 100 ATK, determining of the number that the dice rolls!" Keiko explained as the dice tumbled on the ground, giving pressure to the Synchro duelist. "It can't be a 5... or a 6..." Hiroto breathed out silently, as Reiji kept his calm expression as the four duelists all watched to see what the number would be.

The dice stopped tumbling, before it showed the number. "A 4!? No way..." Keiko gasped as the attack made it through, with Night Papilloperative's ATK and her Life Points increasing once again.

 **Keiko LP 6500 x0**

 **(Night Papilloperative ATK: 3200 to 3600)**

The attack from the Xyz Monster blasted Beelze away as it exploded, knocking Hiroto away a little, leaving him with only 100 Life Points.

 **Hiroto LP 100 x2**

"ARGH!" Hiroto yelled as he fell to the ground, as the smoke cleared to reveal Beelze still alive on the field! That shocked Keiko as she took a step back in surprise. "W-Why...? Forbidden Chalice was supposed to negate Beelze's invincibility effect..." Keiko asked as the Synchro duelist revealed the reason why his monster was still there. "I activated a Trap, **Impenetrable Attack**." Hiroto said weakly.

 _"Impenetrable Attack is a Trap that can negate a monster's destruction or negate any damage this turn... So, he used it to save his Synchro Monster..."_ Reiji thought as he narrowed his eyes, before he showed a hint of a smile. _"You really are interesting... Sakamoto Hiroto..."_ Reiji thought again, as he felt even more amused with the possible outcome of the duel now.

"And since I took damage from your attack, Beelze gets the same amount of ATK of the Life Points that I lost, which were 200." Hiroto explained as Beelze became even stronger.

 **(Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons ATK: 3400 to 3600)**

"I end my turn. At this moment, Shrink and Forbidden Chalice's effect ends, putting Beelze's ATK back to normal. Furthermore, my Night Papilloperative has her ATK returned to normal, too." Keiko pointed out as both monsters were back to normal, except for Beelze who kept some of the powers that he had received.

 **(Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons ATK: 3600 to 4700)**

 **(Night Papilloperative ATK: 3600 to 2600)**

 **TURN 10**

 **Hiroto LP 100 x3**

The Synchro duelist dusted himself off as he rose up, staring at his opponent's monsters. He had Beelze, who had a grand total of 4700 ATK points. But, even if he attacked with Beelze, it wouldn't be enough to win the duel. And he only had 100 Life Points left. One more hit, and he would be finished. His opponent has 5100 Life Points, a large amount enough to survive a few more turns.

"This is a tempting decision... What can I do...?" Hiroto thought to himself, as he clenched his fists. He looked at his hand to see if anything could help him win on this turn, as he remembered his facedown card. He then shook his head, unsure of the plan he's heading to. "I maybe able to do some major damage to her... but it still won't be enough to win! Just how? How can I do it?" Hiroto thought again.

Kazuto watched as his Synchro friend wondered which kind of strategy he should use to win the duel. He smiled, knowing that like himself, Hiroto was stubborn... stubborn enough to keep dueling, whether he is at a disadvantage, or not. _"Hiroto... We can win this! Let's do this together!"_ Kazuto said, catching the Synchro duelist's attention. At seeing Kazuto determined for victory, he smiled, agreeing to cooperate with him.

"Alright... Together." Hiroto agreed. He placed a hand on his Deck, preparing to draw his card. "This draw will settle it... It will decide if we're meant to win or lose... Let's go, Kazuto!" Hiroto said, speaking to his Xyz friend. _"Right!"_ Kazuto said in agreement. Together, the two duelists drew their card, as they were ready to win. "DRAW!" Both Hiroto and Kazuto shouted together.

* * *

 **Back to Gongenzaka's duel...**

 **TURN 04**

 **Gongenzaka: LP 100 x2**

 **Field:**

 ** _Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei (1000/1900)_**

 **Yaiba: LP 3600 x1**

 **Field:**

 ** _XX-Saber Gottoms (3100/2600)_**

 ** _X-Saber Souza (2500/1600)_**

 ** _XX-Saber Boggart Knight (1900/1000)_**

 ** _X-Saber Ragigura (0200/0100)_**

"Looks like you held out using the effects of the monsters in your hand... For such a big guy, those are some small-minded tactics!" Yaiba commented cockily, as the Steadfast Duelist managed to stand. "That's just how my Deck that I believe in saved me!" Gongenzaka assured, as Yaiba only smirked at his explanation. "Heh! Well, then this will put an end to those cunning tricks!" Yaiba declared.

He turned to his monsters, continuing his turn. "I tribute Boggart Knight and activate Gottoms' effect! I can send one card in my opponent's hand to the Graveyard!" Yaiba called. As he tributed the knight, Gottoms' sword glowed as it shot at one random card on the Steadfast Duelist's hand. "What!?" Gongenzaka gasped as one of his cards glowed, much to Futoshi's complaint.

"Ah! Gongenzaka's hand!" Futoshi gasped, as the card that was chosen was sent to the Graveyard. "I'll have you throw away that last one, too!" Yaiba declared, shocking Gongenzaka in the process. "I tribute Ragigura and activate Gottoms' effect again!" Yaiba called as his weak monster was tributed this time. Another ray was shot at Gongenzaka's remaining card, much to his shock.

The kids were shocked to see this as well. "Ah! His last card got..." Tatsuya yelped in shock. They could only watch as there were no cards remaining in Gongenzaka's hand now. "With this, your hand is zero. Now you've got nothing you can do." Yaiba smirked as he finished his turn. "I set one card facedown and end my turn!" Yaiba called, passing the fifth turn to the Steadfast Duelist.

 **TURN 05**

 **Gongenzaka LP 100 x1**

At the sidelines, the kids began to worry of what might happen on Gongenzaka's turn. "What should he do? If this keeps up, Gongenzaka will definitely lose!" Ayu whined in worry, as Tatsuya sighed, recalling Gongenzaka rejecting his chance to grab an Action Card. "If he had just taken that Action Card..." Tatsuya sighed, as Futoshi understood his confusion.

"Yeah! Why didn't he go for it!? It's so weird, it's giving me the shivers!" Futoshi asked, now frustrated with the Steadfast Duelist's methods in dueling. That was when Yuya piped up, encouraging the kids to believe in his childhood friend. "No, it's fine... This is how he duels." Yuya explained. Everyone except the LDS members turned to the Entertainment Duelist in confusion.

Meanwhile, Yuya recalled Gongenzaka showing him his Deck to him at his younger days.

 **Flashback**

 _At a playground, the young Yuya and Gongenzaka sat together at a bench, with Gongenzaka explaining his ways of dueling. "Dueling is to fight while you believe in your Deck! Betting on those Action Cards that you never know what you're going to get... Even if you get it 100 times... one wrong one, and you're done!" Young Gongenzaka said, as he held his Deck tightly in his hands._

 _The young Yuya complained at his words. "Eh!? But not knowing what you're going to get is more exciting!" Young Yuya complained as the young Steadfast Duelist looked at his Deck again. The young Yuya took a look at his childhood friend's Deck and frowned on his dueling methods. "Besides, with your Deck like this, how do you even fight?" Young Yuya asked as the young Gongenzaka smiled at the question._

 _"That Deck is the Gongenzaka's Style Steadfast Dueling." Young Gongenzaka answered as he stood up, feeling determined to prove his point. "I'll show you that by believing in this Deck, I can win!" Young Gongenzaka assured, amazing his little friend in the process._

 **Flashback End**

Yuya opened his eyes again, before he looked at the battlefield again. The battlefield where his childhood friend was fighting on. _"Gongenzaka... With your Steadfast Dueling that you believe in... make it through this battle!"_ Yuya thought as confidence burned in his body, as he believed that his childhood friend would win, even in a situation like this.

"My turn! Draw!" Gongenzaka yelled as he drew his card. He took a look at it, before he smirked. "I Summon **Superheavy Samurai Soulshield Wall (1200/1200)** from my hand!" Gongenzaka called as another wall monster appeared. "This monster can be equipped to a Superheavy Samurai monster and increase its DEF Points by 1200!" Gongenzaka explained.

At the activation, the monster attached itself onto Big Benkei's left arm, acting as a shield! At the process, the giant monster's defense was boosted by the effect.

 **(Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei DEF: 1900 to 3100)**

"To think you drew a monster that would give you a power-up... You're one lucky bastard!" Yaiba taunted with a smirk on his face. "I didn't draw this card by luck... it was my Deck that understood my determination!" Gongenzaka snapped, before he prepared for battle. "Battle! I attack X-Saber Souza with Big Benkei!" Gongenzaka yelled, targeting the 2500 ATK Synchro Monster.

With the help of Soulshield Wall, Big Benkei shot up into the air and slammed his fist on the ground, causing an erupting quake towards Souza, who yelled in pain before it was destroyed by the attack. The blow created a shockwave, causing the LDS Duelist to resist the blow. "Argh!" Yaiba grunted as he glared at his enemy.

 **Yaiba LP 3000 x0**

"He did it!" The three kids cheered together. "That's it, Gongenzaka!" Yuya cried, encouraging his childhood friend to fight on. But as for the LDS duelist, he began to steam with annoyance as he prepared to counterattack. "Argh! Now you've done it, you stubborn bastard! I activate a Trap! **Gottoms' Emergency Call**!" Yaiba called as he revealed a Trap, which Yuzu recognized on.

"That Trap...!" Yuzu gasped as the Trap prepared to do the work. "If there is a face-up X-Saber monster on the field, this card allows me to Special Summon two X-Saber monsters from the Graveyard! Be reborn! **X-Saber Souza (2500/1600)**! Ragigura!" Yaiba called, as two of his familiar monsters were back on the field.

"And, with Ragigura's effect, Faultroll returns to my hand!" Yaiba called, as he reclaimed his Level 6 X-Saber Monster. The kids were shocked to see Souza revived so easily. "He finally defeated Souza, and that guy revived him that easily..." Tatsuya said in dismay. "And on top of that, he got Ragigura to add Faultroll back to his hand!" Futoshi cried out, feeling dismayed as well.

On the LDS' side, Hokuto seemed impressed as he began to compliment on Yaiba's playing style. "Monsters that you can Summon whether it's your turn or not... the ability to turn the tides so explosively is what makes X-Saber decks so frightening!" Hokuto smirked, as Masumi listened. As he finished, the Fusion girl smirked at her Xyz comrade, taunting him of his loss from before.

"It's rare to hear you compliment someone else's Deck. Did losing... make you that weak?" Masumi taunted, giving Hokuto two emotional arrows on his chest, which were enough to make him turn pale white and fall to the ground. He immediately recovered, but cowered on a corner of the room, which Masumi watched, unamused with the Xyz duelist's sudden change of behavior.

Sora, on the other hand, seemed to have given up hope on Gongenzaka as he sighed in boredom. "With his Life Points at 100 and his hand at zero, Gon-chan doesn't have the chance to win, does he?" Sora asked with a sigh. At that, Yuya disagreed, making his argument about the win or loss. "No... It's not over yet." Yuya said, catching Sora's attention as the Pendulum user said it again.

"He hasn't given up yet." Yuya assured, as everyone else turned back to the duel.

 **TURN 06**

 **Yaiba LP 3000 x2**

"My turn! Draw!" Yaiba called, as he prepared to make his move. He did so, by showing Gongenzaka his Faultroll. "Hey! You remember this card, don't you?" Yaiba asked as the Steadfast Duelist frowned. " **XX-Saber Faultroll (2400/1800)**... When you have two or more X-Saber monsters on your side of the field, you can Special Summon it from your hand..." Gongenzaka said, recalling its effect.

"That's right. And since I have two or more on the field, I Special Summon Faultroll!" Yaiba called as his Level 6 monster was once again back on the field. "At that moment, Faultroll's effect activates! Once per turn, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower X-Saber monster from my Graveyard!" Yaiba explained, as he called back his favorite Tuner Monster.

"Be reborn! The Tuner Monster, **XX-Saber Fulhelmknight (1300/1000)**!" Yaiba called, as the Tuner appeared again on the field. Yuya recognized this formation and frowned. "If he's got Fulhelmknight and Faultroll on the field... Then, that means..." Yuya started, as Yaiba smirked, turning to his two monsters to confirm the Pendulum user's hypothesis.

"You got it! I choose to tune my Level 6 Faultroll and my Level 3 Fulhelmkmight!" Yaiba called as the Tuner Monster once again turned into three rings to scan Faultroll once more. "It's a double showing of the X-Saber's strongest, Gottoms! Enjoy it while it lasts!" Yaiba yelled, as the summoning was done. _" **Synchro Summon**! Come forth! Level 9! **XX-Saber Gottoms (3100/2600)**!" _ Yaiba yelled.

Once again, a third Gottoms appeared, preparing to battle alongside with his comrades. "At this moment, I tribute Ragigura with Souza's effect!" Yaiba called, which confused the Steadfast Duelist. At noticing this, the LDS student smirked. "Your face shows 'Why did he do that' written all over it. You'll find out soon enough!" Yaiba assured as he entered the Battle Phase.

"Battle! I attack Big Benkei with Souza!" Yaiba called, much to the kids' shock. "Why would he when Souza has the power ATK?" Tatsuya asked, confused with the sudden attack. The LDS student smirked, before explaining his reason for attacking. "By tributing one X-Saber monster, Souza gains the effect where it destroys any monster it battles with this turn!" Yaiba explained, with a confident smirk on his face.

"What!?" Ayu, Tatsuya, and Futoshi all gasped together. "It can destroy it without caring about its ATK!?" Futoshi cried out in shock. At the field, the LDS student felt confident, clenching his fist, filled with determination. "This time, I'll be taking out that ace monster you've been so stubbornly defending!" Yaiba assured, as the battle went on.

"I activate Soulshield Wall's effect! By sending this card into the Graveyard, I can negate an attack on the equipped monster, while making its DEF points 0!" Gongenzaka explaoned, as the shield was eliminated, thus destroying Big Benkei's high defense. But on the other hand, Souza's attack was negated, irritating Yaiba in the process as he glared at the persistence his opponent was giving.

"Damn it! But, even if you negate one attack, without its DEF points, it's nothing!" Yaiba snapped, before he pointed out the flaw on the Steadfast Duelist's strategy.

 **(Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei DEF: 3100 to 0)**

"I'll reduce your life to shreds with my two remaining Gottoms! I attack Big Benkei with first of my Gottoms!" Yaiba declared confidently, before targeting the giant monster again. However...

"That's what I was waiting for!" Gongenzaka declared, startling his opponent in the process. "I activate from my Graveyard, **Superheavy Samurai Soulbreaker Armor's (0000/0500)** effect!" Gongenzaka exclaimed. "What!? Activating it from your Graveyard!?" Yaiba gasped as the card was out of the Graveyard. The Synchro duelist widened his eyes at the card Gongenzaka pulled out.

"That card... It can't be!?" Yaiba gasped as it was soon revealed. "That's right! This is one of the cards you've sent to the Graveyard from my hand using Gottoms' effect!" Gongenzaka snapped as he explained the true effects of his discarded monsters. "This card shows its true strength when it's in the Graveyard!" Gongenzaka declared as he explained its true powers.

"When there are no Spell or Trap Cards in my Graveyard, by banishing it, I can deal the difference from the current DEF and the original DEF of an attacked monster to my opponent!" Gongenzaka explained loudly. "What!?" Yaiba gasped as he took a step back in shock. At the sidelines, the kids calculated on how much damage their opponent would get.

"Big Benkei's original DEF points were 3500." Tatsuya stated, as Futoshi continued on. "And now it's on 0!" Futoshi pointed out, making Ayu realize on what this meant. "So that means... with 3500 points of damage..." Ayu said, as the three kids knew what this meant. "Gongenzaka will win!" The three shouted together, which caused Sora to widen his eyes.

He dropped his lollipop, enough to let it smash on the ground. The Fusion user didn't care for his sweets, but was bewildered to see that the giant guy was actually going to win with the devastating effect! "No way..." Sora breathed out in shock as Yuya smiled, knowing the true origins of the Superheavy Samurai Deck.

"The conditions to pull off this comeback are to have no Magic or Trap Cards in his Graveyard. That's why Gongenzaka didn't put any Magic or Trap Cards and made a Deck with only monsters!" Yuya explained, shocking the LDS students in the process. "A Deck constructed for only Monsters...!?" Masumi said in shock. "That's beyond crazy!" Hokuto said along, as Yaiba could only smirk in amusement.

"I see... And your reason for not taking the Action Card was all for this..." Yaiba grunted, as the Steadfast Duelist made a nod in confirmation. "That's right! Action Cards also count as Spell Cards!" Gongenzaka stated as he made an intimidating glare at his opponent. "Do you see it now!? This is the true strength of Steadfast Dueling!" Gongenzaka yelled, declaring the true origins of his dueling method.

At his yell, Soulbreaker Armor shot the orbs to strike Yaiba down, until the Synchro duelist smirked, before countering it! "You made some pretty interesting plays! I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card from my hand, **Saber Reflect**!" Yaiba called, as a barrier formed around him and his X-Saber Synchro monsters. "When there is a X-Saber monster on the field, I can negate an instance even of effect damage!" Yaiba called.

At seeing the damage deflected, the Pendulum user widened his eyes in shock. "That guy... He still had that option!?" Yuya gasped, as Yaiba wasn't done yet. "And that negated damage is reflected back to the opponent! This is the end!" Yaiba yelled as the barrier blasted an energy ray at Gongenzaka, who gritted his teeth, knowing he had no other choice, but to play his last trump card.

"My goodness!" Gongenzaka snapped, before he became serious once again. "I activate the effect of **Superheavy Samurai Soulbang Cannon (1000/1000)** from my Graveyard!" Gongenzaka snapped as he pulled out another monster from his Graveyard. "Another card that I had sent to the Graveyard!?" Yaiba gasped as the effect was explained.

"When there are no Spell or Trap Cards in my Graveyard, by banishing this card... I can negate damage from an opponent's card effect!" Gongenzaka explained, as the Cannon absorbed the energy ray, irritating Yaiba even more. "Argh! You negated the damage that I reflected!?" Yaiba snapped, as the Steadfast Duelist smirked. There was one more side effect to this card's power.

"That's not all! Furthermore, it destroys all monsters on the field... while dealing damage to the total levels of all the destroyed monsters times 100 to both players!" Gongenzaka exclaimed, shocking everyone in the sidelines except Himika and Shuzo. "WHAT!?" Everyone gasped as Yaiba felt something bitter coming to his way. He widened his eyes to see how many levels each of his monster had.

"Their total levels are... 33!" Yaiba yelled desperately, as he knew what this meant. "That's 3300 points of damage for the both of us!" Gongenzaka yelled with a grin on his face. As he said so, Soulbang Cannon exploded, creating a giant shockwave that engulfed not just the monsters, but the players, too! "AAARRRGGHHH!" "AHHHHH!" The two duelists screamed as they were smashed to the ground by the explosion.

Everyone watched as the smoke cleared, with both duelists looking defeated.

 **Yaiba LP 0 x0**

 **Gongenzaka LP 0 x0**

 **DRAW**

Wifh both Life Points 0, everyone was left stunned by the unusual results, as they didn't expect for this to occur. "This is..." "... a draw?" Futoshi and Ayu asked together.

* * *

 **Back to Hiroto's duel...**

"DRAW!" Both Hiroto and Kazuto shouted together. They looked at the card they drew, before they made their move together. "First, from my hand..." Hiroto started, as Kazuto followed along. "I activate the Spell Card, **Monster Reborn**! With this Spell, I'll use it to bring back **Light End Dragon (2600/2100)**!" Kazuto declared as the dragon of light returned to the field.

 **Keiko LP 7000 x0**

"Another Spell Card...? You do realize for every Spell Card you use, you're helping me replenishing my Life Points?" Keiko asked with an unimpressed look on her face. "That won't matter, because... This duel will end in this turn!" Hiroto assured, causing the Xyz girl to widen her eyes in surprise. "Eh? But... how?" Keiko asked in confusion.

The Synchro duelist turned to Kazuto, who smiled as the two nodded to each other briefly. "I'll show you! When two monsters on the field have the same Levels, do you know what that means!?" Hiroto called, catching both Keiko and Reiji by surprise. "Light End Dragon... and Beelze are both Level 8... You can't mean...!?" Keiko gasped as Reiji was in disbelief of hearing this.

"It can't be!" Reiji said in little shock, as both Hiroto and Kazuto prepared to Summon their new monster. "It's exactly what you think, Keiko! I Overlay my Level 8 Light End Dragon and Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons!" The two cried together as the two monsters formed to build the Overlay Network.

At the same time, the Synchro duelist's silver pendulum began to glow, as it felt like it responded to the two's wishes and determination to win. " _Surrounded by light and darkness, mixed within the void! Embody yourself with this power of twilight, and serve as my faithful servant! **Xyz Summon**! Descend now! Rank 8! **Twilight End Xyz Dragon (3000/2500)**!_ " Hiroto and Kazuto chanted together.

As the summoning was complete, a dragon appeared, with one wing black, but with white linings. The other wing had the white color, but with black linings. The body looked strong as the dragon had a white body, but with black armor on some of the body parts. It had a white eye on the right, with the black eye on the left. It roared, preparing for battle as it flew besides its duelist master.

"This is... Sakamoto Hiroto's Xyz Monster?" Reiji said in shock and disbelief. There were never any records of Hiroto being able to Xyz Summon in any of his duels. Keiko seemed to be the most shocked one as she took a step back in shock. "An Xyz Monster...? But why? I thought you were a Synchro Monster user..." Keiko asked in shock, as Hiroto narrowed his eyes, before taking another look at his Xyz Monster.

 _"To be honest... I'm quite surprised, too... Never thought there was an Xyz Monster in my Extra Deck... Is it because of my silver pendulum glowing? Or is it because of Kazuto being besides me?"_ Hiroto thought, as he took a glance at his friend, who gave a huge grin at him. He smiled back before he took a look at his silver pendulum, which had stopped glowing now.

He gripped at it, before he continued his turn. "When Twilight End Xyz Dragon used Synchro Monsters for Overlay Units, it gains 500 ATK for each of them! Since Beelze and Light End were used for Overlay Units, Twilight End Xyz Dragon gains 1000 ATK points, making it a total of 4000!" Hiroto exclaimed. As he said so, the dragon roared, gaining more power from the Synchro Monsters.

 **(Twilight End Xyz Dragon ATK: 3000 to 4000)**

"Next, I activate Twilight End Dragon's effect! Once per turn, by using one Overlay Unit, it can add one monster's ATK on the opponent's field to its own until the End Phase! And my first choice is **Night Papilloperative (2600/2000)!** " Hiroto explained, catching the Xyz girl by surprise. "Night Papilloperative has 2600 ATK... Does that mean...?" Keiko said in shock.

 _"That's right! Twilight End Xyz Dragon gains that same amount of ATK points! **Twilight Charge**!" _ Kazuto exclaimed with a grin. At the call, one Overlay Unit was used as the Xyz Dragon blinded Night Papilloperative to add her ATK to its own, making it more powerful than before!

 **(Twilight End Xyz Dragon OU: 2 to 1)**

 **(Twilight End Xyz Dragon ATK: 4000 to 3500 to 6100)**

"An ATK of 6100!?" Keiko gasped, as the Synchro duelist went on. "I'm not done yet! I'll use the remaining Overlay Unit of Twilight End Xyz Dragon and activate its effect! Once more, we're targeting Night Papilloperative's ATK! _**Twilight Charge**_!" Hiroto cried out, pointing at the Xyz Monster once more.

Once again, the Xyz Monster absorbed Night Papilloperative's 2600 ATK, increasing its ATK once more.

 **(Twilight End Xyz Dragon OU: 1 to 0)**

 **(Twilight End Xyz Dragon ATK: 6100 to 5600 to 8200)**

"8200 ATK!?" Keiko shrieked in shock, as the two duelists entered the Battle Phase. "Battle! I attack Moonlit Papillon..." _"...with Twilight End Xyz Dragon!"_ Hiroto and Kazuto yelled together. The Xyz Dragon shot itself high into the as its armor and body glowed, as it roared with triumph, before it targeted the 1200 ATK Moonlit Papillon as its target.

"This is the end! **_Twilight Destruction Strike_**!" The two duelists cried together, as the Xyz Dragon dove down to strike Moonlit Papillon. The attack had succeeded, stabbing the Butterfly monster, while blasting Keiko away as well! "EEEEEK!" Keiko screamed as she was thrown high into the air, with the shockwave so strong. Reiji had to resist the shockwave, as he stood on his ground.

 _"These shockwaves... This isn't an Action Duel... Could it be...!?"_ Reiji thought as the explosion and the smoke cleared away, revealing Keiko's defeat as she groaned, while holding her head.

 **Keiko LP 0 x0**

 **WIN: Hiroto**

With the duel over, Keiko only gave a pouting look on her face, as she felt frustrated for the loss. "I was so close... and I ended up losing instead..." Keiko groaned, before she stood straight up, with the Synchro-Xyz duelist watching. "But... for you to use your Synchro Monsters to Xyz Summon... Really... I didn't see that coming." Keiko admitted sheepishly as she turned around.

"Wait... Where are you going?" Hiroto asked. "Back to Leo Duel School... So I can train harder for the Maiami Championships. I'll be expecting to see you there, Hiroto-san!" Keiko said, winking at the Synchro-Xyz duelist, who sweat dropped at her act. "H-Hiroto-san?" Hiroto repeated in disbelief as he watched his former opponent walk off, heading back to Leo Duel School.

Once she was gone, Hiroto remembered Reiji and turned to see that he was gone. "What!? Where... Where did he go!?" Hiroto snapped in surprise, as Kazuto frowned, while floating besides him. " _Maybe he went back to your Duel School?"_ Kazuto asked, as Hiroto frowned. "It can't be... He's planning to test Yuya's skills now?" Hiroto muttered to himself.

He shook his head before he ran to head back to You Show Duel School, where another duel was about to take place for him.

As for the LDS President, he was near the Duel School, as he recalled Hiroto's winning turn, and his Xyz Monster. " _It seems I have much to think about Sakamoto Hiroto... I discovered his powers as a Synchro user... But to think he would also use Xyz... I may have... underestimated him."_ Reiji thought as he headed inside, not noticing someone was following behind him close by.

* * *

 **At You Show Duel School...**

After Gongenzaka had tied with Yaiba, Shuzo sighed in relief, as he believed that with a draw, the Chairwoman would end this contest. "Chairwoman Akaba, you said you would take this Duel School if you won the contest. But... the result was a draw. I would like you to leave now, please." Shuzo requested, until Himika glared at the principal, annoyed with the request.

"What do you think you're saying? This was a Duel to settle everything! There can be no draws!" Himika snapped, as Shuzo tried to protest. "U-Uh... yes, but the duel actually did end in a draw, though..." Shuzo reminded nervously. The chairwoman merely scoffed at the reminder and made a demand for another duel.

"A tiebreaker! We will Duel with our two duelists that have one victory! That's fine with you, isn't it?!" Himika snapped, much to Shuzo's protest. "You can't just-!" Shuzo tried to say until he noticed Yuya stepping up with the goggles on his eyes. Everyone turned to see the Pendulum user ready to duel, but rather in a gloomy way.

Yuzu frowned, feeling bad for her childhood friend. "Yuya..." Yuzu said in worry, while Himika only smirked at his silent decision. "It seems that you're up for it. Well then, we shall also..." Himika said, glancing at Masumi. The Fusion girl nodded and prepared to duel, until a serious voice piped up, interfering with the tiebreaker duel. "Wait." Reiji called, catching everyone by surprise.

Everyone turned to see Reiji come in, taking his black jacket hood off. "I'll put an end to this." Reiji said, as he faced the Pendulum user. Yuya silently turned to see his opponent, feeling the high tension between himself and his new opponent. But...

"I'll be the one... taking this duel!" Hiroto panted loudly, causing everyone to turn again as they watched to see Hiroto panting in exhaustion. "Ah! Hiroto-niichan!" The three kids said together excitedly. Sora smiled, seeing his Synchro friend again. "Looks like he made it just in time..." Sora said. "Hiroto..." Yuzu said in surprise as both Yuya and Gongenzaka widened their eyes in surprise to see their comrade back safe and sound.

Himika frowned, seeing that another student of You Show has returned. Reiji on the other hand turned to see the Synchro-Xyz duelist glaring at him slightly, the glare looking like he was determined to do something bold, but rash at the same time.

"I'll say this again... I'll take this duel, in place of Yuya's! You and I have a score to settle with... Akaba Reiji!" Hiroto snapped, pointing to his opponent. While everyone except Himika was shocked, Reiji on the other hand smirked in amusement, as he faced his opponent for the tiebreaker. "Very well, then." Reiji said, as the two stared at each other, with fire burning in each of their eyes.

 **Hiroto's DM Stats:**

 **Wins/Losses: 5/1**

 **Next duel:**

 **Duel 17** **: DDD Contract! The Three Summons!**

 **Duel 18: The Miracle Within Scar Lion Xyz Dragon!**

 **Duel 19: The True Pendulum User! Yuya's Disbelief!**

 **Duel 20: Scar Lion VS Odd-Eyes! The True Smile!**

 **Duel 21: A Fusion Apprentice! Yuzu's Resolution!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Hiroto: I will take this duel, Akaba Reiji! This is for stalling me when I was supposed to help my friends!

Yuya: I see... So you were stopped by another LDS duelist and this man?

Gongenzaka: Inexcusable! To stall Hiroto in another duel to prevent him from helping us...!?

Reiji: I see... So that's how you truly feel against me... Very well. I will humbly accept your challenge.

Tatsuya: That's right! With Hiroto-niichan's skills to Synchro Summon, he can't lose!

Himika: Is that so? You all have no idea on how strong my Reiji-san is...

 **OC Cards:**

 **Twilight End Xyz Dragon / LIGHT / Dragon / RK 8 / Xyz / ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500 / Effect:** _(2 Level 8 Monsters)_

 _\- If you use any Synchro Monsters as Xyz Materials, then this card gains 500 ATK for each Synchro Monster used._

 _\- Once per turn, until the End Phase, you can use one Xyz Material to choose one monster on your opponent's side of the field and choose a monster's ATK. That ATK will be added to this card's ATK. When this card attacks during the Battle Phase, it cannot be affected by Monster card effects._


	17. DDD Contract! The Three Summons!

**Duel 17** **: DDD Contract! The Three Summons!**

 **Hiroto's POV**

 _Finally, after winning my duel against Shiraishi Keiko, I was honestly surprised by the results! When I was at a corner, I managed to somehow Xyz Summon my very first Xyz Monster! Is this... one of the power in my silver pendulum? Or was it because of Kazuto being besides me that I was able to Xyz Summon?  
_

 _I guess can I say now... I'm no longer just a Synchro user, but an Xyz user as well. However, there is one more duel I have to attend to! And that... is to face Akaba Reiji, who had stalled me in order to test my Synchro Summon powers! I can't let him win! Because this is for You Show Duel School... for Yusho-sensei's belief in Entertainment Dueling!_

 **End POV**

* * *

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Opening 1: Believe X Believe (English Subbed))**

(Pictures of Yuya reveals themselves, with different colors)

 _ **Believe X Believe Be-Be-Be-lieve Buddies!**_

(Two colors show two of Yuya's shadows while the other two shows Hiroto's)

 ** _Believe X Believe_**

(The Japanese opening title reveals itself; with two pendulums swinging across each other)

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

(Yuzu and Gongenzaka's picture reveals themselves)

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

(Yoko, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi and Shuzo's pictures replace Yuzu and Gongenzaka's)

 ** _(YOU)! The strongest_ Card _ain't winnin' or losin'_**

(Yuya prepares to duel with his Duel Disk; he summons Performapal Hip Hippo)

 ** _(YOU)! At_ FULLSPEED _, my heart's a poundin' -_ On the game**

(Yuya rides on his hippo, like he was in an Action Duel)

 ** _Dan Dan Dan Dan_ Done! Done! Done! Done!**

(Performapal Whip Snake, Sword Fish, Skeeter Skimmer appears)

 ** _Dan Dan Dan Dan_ Done! Done! Done! Done!**

(Performapal Turn Toad, Cheermole, and Kaleidoscorp appears)

 ** _Swing, ma-ma-mah_ mind!**

(Yuya's pendant glows as he prepares to Pendulum Summon)

(Hiroto's pendant glows with Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon besides him)

 ** _The Pendulum of Souls, The Ultimate Confusion_**

(A Pendulum Summon occurs, with Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician in the Pendulum Scale)

(Three monsters come out of the portal)

 ** _Impulses - Got it, got it_**

 ** _The game's so intense, it's a serious revolution_**

(Sawatari appears sneering while holding two cards)

(Reiji appears, adjusting his glasses)

(Hiroto blinks, with his pendant and his cards glowing)

(Yuya and Hiroto's monsters appear together)

 ** _(Just breakin' the wall...)_**

 ** _(Just breakin' the wall...)_**

(Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appears along with Hiroto's two dragons; Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon)

(Yuya lands on his dragon, Hiroto floats with his two dragons)

 ** _Ride on now_**

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

 ** _Everybody's goin' ta break down that wall_**

(Yuya rides on Odd-Eyes, as Hiroto flies with his two dragons, along with Twilight End Xyz Dragon, the dragon he rides on)

(Hippo Carnival and Scapegoat has been activated)

 ** _You're gonna beat, beat it_**

 ** _Let's race towards an infinite future without hesitatin'_**

(Scapegoat Token cheers for Hiroto as the Hippo Tokens blows kisses towards Yuya)

 ** _Make it, Make it, Show your courage_ (Break it now)**

(Yuzu and Gongenzaka offer hands together)

 ** _Step ahead! Let's take a step forward (Do it now)_**

(Sora, Futoshi, Tatsuya, and Ayu jumps up together)

 ** _Here comes the fun part!_ So, _everyone,_ be a Believer!**

(Yuya and Odd-Eyes run on a rainbow, with Hiroto, Light End Dragon, Dark End Dragon, Twilight End Xyz Dragon flying together)

 ** _Believe X Be-Be-Be-Believe Buddies!_**

(Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzo, Sora, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi's pictures appear)

(Yuya and Hiroto leads their friends in front of You Show Duel School)

 ** _[Opening Ends]_**

* * *

"I'll say this again... I'll take this duel, in place of Yuya's! You and I have a score to settle with... Akaba Reiji!" Hiroto snapped, pointing to his opponent. While everyone except Himika was shocked, Reiji on the other hand smirked in amusement, as he faced his opponent for the tiebreaker. "Very well, then." Reiji said, as the two stared at each other, with fire burning in each of their eyes.

As for the You Show Duel School students, they were confused on who Hiroto was referring to. The kids were more confused about this as well. "Akaba... Reiji?" Ayu repeated in confusion. "Who could that be?" Futoshi asked as Tatsuya widened his eyes. "I've heard of him somewhere..." Tatsuya said, frowning as he was unsure if he knew the man or not.

Gongenzaka on the other hand, felt disgusted in himself for making a tie in his duel with Yaiba as he trembled with anger at himself. "I... the manly Gongenzaka is pained by his worthlessness! If I only had won, Hiroto wouldn't..." Gongenzaka started, only for the Synchro-Xyz duelist to stop him. "That's enough, Gongenzaka. You did enough in your duel." Hiroto said sternly.

The Steadfast Duelist widened his eyes at the Synchro-Xyz duelist, as he noticed the burning determination in his eyes. "You had to take my place when I was gone, didn't you...? Sorry about that." Hiroto apologized, catching the others by surprise. "Hiroto...?" Yuzu said in surprise, while Yuya remained silent. Hiroto took a deep breath, before he took another glance at the LDS President.

"Everyone... Again, I'm sorry for not being around to help you guys... If I had been around, LDS wouldn't be here right now, and there wouldn't be any overtime. That is why I'm planning to make up for it by challenging this man here. And I'll not only fight against him... I'll win for You Show Duel School!" Hiroto apologized, before he made a promise to his friends.

"Hiroto..." Yuzu said again, but this time in amazement. Himija smirked at the Synchro-Xyz duelist's confidence, believing him to be another fool. _"Very noble for a fool like you. But, let's see how much confidence you'll have when you face against Reiji-san's powers?"_ Himika thought arrogantly as Hiroto turned to Yuya. "Yuya... Is this okay with you?" Hiroto asked with a small smile on his face.

Yuya blinked in surprise under his goggles. Before he could speak, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist removed the goggles from his eyes and placed it back on his head, adding more surprise to the Pendulum user. "Answer me face-to-face. Is it alright if I take your place in this duel?" Hiroto asked again with a smile on his face. The others watched as Yuya made a smile on his face and nodded with an answer.

"Yeah. This is the true final match... Hiroto... We're counting on you to win! Win for our Duel School! And win for my father's dueling style!" Yuya said, placing a hand on the Synchro-Xyz Duelist, who gave a nod back. _"Right... I'll be doing it... for Yusho-sensei's sake, too."_ Hiroto thought to himself as the kids began to cheer for their Synchro friend.

"That's right! Hiroto-niichan's definitely going to win!" Ayu cried out in belief. "And that's because we have his Synchro Summoning on our side!" Futoshi added along. "That's right! With Synchro, we won't lose!" Ayu agreed with a determined look on her face. "Hiroto-niichan definitely won't lose! The Duel Sch-" Tatsuya started, until Himika interrupted his words.

"I do wonder about that..." Himika smirked, catching everyone's attention. They turned to the LDS Chairwoman, who only smirked, feeling confident for the President of LDS. "You all have no clue as to just how _strong_ my Reiji-san is." Himika smirked, as Hiroto narrowed his eyes. _"Oh, I do know something about him... If he's the President... then he has to be stronger than a normal pro."_ Hiroto thought seriously.

Reiji cleared his throat, and made a suggestion to the start the duel now. "I think that's more than enough of the cheering squad. I want everyone here to remain silent and simply watch. My Duel with him, I mean." Reiji requested as Hiroto could only glare at him a little, as he felt his strong opponent glaring back the same way, but even stronger.

At the Solid Vision Control Room, Shuzo checked his Duel Disk to find Reiji's information as he checked the website for it. "I know I've seen that boy before..." Shuzo said to himself until he found the information he needed to see. "I knew it!... Akaba Reiji." Shuzo gasped as he looked at the old news headlines, before he turned back to the Duel Field where the Duel is to begin.

The two duelists stood from each other, both glaring or staring at each other, with strong determination in each of their eyes. But for Hiroto, he seemed more than determined as he showed a hint of gritting his teeth and clenching his fist, which Kazuto noticed as he tried to calm his friend down. _"You better cool down that attitude of yours before you burn yourself up."_ Kazuto warned jokingly.

Hiroto sweat dropped, before he shook his head, feeling serious about the duel that's about to come. "I know... But still... My Duel School would be safe if I was here, instead of being distracted in another duel... Akaba Reiji is the one that caused this to occur. So that's why... I'm going to pay him back in this duel!" Hiroto explained, silently enough to not let anyone else head.

Kazuto frowned at this and folded his arms. _"Um... You do realize that without that duel, you never would've gotten your first Xyz Monster, right?"_ Kazuto asked as Hiroto glanced back. "Wasn't it because of you that I was able to Xyz Summon at that duel?" Hiroto asked, leaving the young Duelist to be surprised at the sudden question.

 _"Me? That can't be..."_ Kazuto said, which answered the Synchro-Xyz duelist's question about his reason to Xyz Summon.

But back at the sidelines, the kids noticed Hiroto's strange behavior as Ayu frowned at this. "Is something wrong with him? He's kind of looking weird?" Ayu asked in worry, as Yuzu held her in comfort. "It must be due to him feeling bad for leaving us to do the work for him..." Yuzu said softly as Yuya frowned as well. "Hiroto..." The Pendulum user whispered in worry.

Again, filled with guilt, the Steadfast Duelist clenched his fists, angry at himself for the results that he created. "Urgh... If I, the manly Gongenzaka was able to win in that duel... Hiroto wouldn't be..." Gongenzaka said bitterly, gritting his teeth in anger. Sora, Tatsuya, and Futoshi could only watch to see if the duel would begin until Yuya stepped up, calling out to his friend!

"Oi! Hiroto! You have to smile!" Yuya cried, catching the Synchro-Xyz duelist's surprise. "Y-Yuya...?" Hiroto said in surprise as the Entertainment Duelist smiled softly to his friend. "You Show Duel School is a Duel School that is for cheerfulness and entertainment! That's why... even when you're in a corner, you have to smile! Show us on what you learned from my dad's teachings!" Yuya called, encouraging his friend to smile.

At the encouragement, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist widened his eyes, as he recalled something similar to what Sakaki Yusho had said to him in his younger days: _"Remember... Even when it looks like you're about to lose the duel, or when you're at a disadvantage... Smile so that you can show your audience on how much fun you're having in a duel like this!"_

Yusho's words echoed in his mind as Hiroto gave off a small smile on his face before he nodded to his friend. "Got it... Thanks for the advice, Yuya... You're right. That is something that I can't forget on... No matter how dire the situation is for me, I need to smile, in order to show that I'm really enjoying a duel against my opponent." Hiroto agreed.

He gave the Entertainment Duelist a thumbs-up, causing Yuya to grin and give him a thumbs-up back. Once the talk was done, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist smiled, before making his announcement of his way of dueling. "Alright then! Prepare yourselves, everyone! For I... Sakamoto Hiroto, will show you a duel that is worthy of making the greatest smiles on your faces!" Hiroto declared out loud.

At his announcement, the kids, Yuzu and Gongenzaka seemed happy or excited to hear this, while Sora on the other hand, seemed interested to see what kind of show Hiroto would put up with. "YEAH!" Tatsuya, Ayu, and Futoshi all cheered together, which made them really excited to see the Synchro-Xyz Duelist's Entertainment Dueling right now.

Himika only smirked, believing it all to be such nonsense, as she felt confident about her son's skills. "Hmph... But how long will those smiles stay intact, I wonder?" Himika asked arrogantly, which Hiroto heard as he frowned at the chairwoman's disinterest in his Entertainment announcement. _"They will stay intact, Chairwoman Akaba... Just you wait."_ Hiroto assured in his thoughts.

He glanced at Kazuto, who nodded with a smile on his face, showing that he was ready to fight alongside him again. The Synchro-Xyz Duelist nodded back, feeling the same as well. With the two ready, Hiroto turned to the President of LDS, who seemed ready as well. "Which Action Field would you prefer to duel in?" Hiroto asked politely.

"You're free to pick." Reiji said simply, causing Hiroto to frown again as he turned to Shuzo to pick the right Action Field for them. He gave the signal to the principal, which Shuzo understood as he looked to see the Action Field that's perfect for the duel. _"So, Hiroto is counting on me now, huh..."_ Shuzo thought as he blinked, looking like he made a choice for the Field.

"But... if that boy is truly Akaba Reiji... Then his opponent is a Duelist with the qualifications of a Pro..." Shuzo thought before he made a decision. "So... Even if it's cowardly... if it's for Hiroto... and if it's to protect the Duel School, I'll have to pick the Field that's most suitable for Hiroto." Shuzo thought again as he made his move, to activate the Duel Field's Solid Vision.

"Show them the greatest entertainment on the greatest stage, Hiroto! Action Field, on! **Field Spell:** **Acrobatic** **Circus** , activate!" Shuzo called, as the field opened up. A bright light shined around the two duelists, as they were soon in some sort of a circus field, which seemed suitable for an Entertainment Duel. "A circus...?" Hiroto breathed out in amazement.

"This was Yuya's best field, but we want to know if you can fare to it." Shuzo informed from the control room. "Of course he will fare to it! He is a You Show student! The school teaching to entertain the crowd! He can do it!" Yuya cheered. "Win this for the school!" Yuzu cheered along, causing the Synchro-Xyz Duelist to nod before he activated his black Duel Disk.

Reiji did the same thing with his white body Disk, but the blade is an elongated rhombus with red on the edges. Once both duelists were ready, the kids and Yuzu began the oath for the duel.

Yuzu - **"Duelists locked in battle!"**

Tatsuya - **"Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"**

Futoshi - **"They storm through this field!"**

Ayu - **"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"**

Yuzu, Ayu, Futoshi, and Tatsuya - **"Action..."**

 **"DUEL!"**

 **Hiroto LP 4000 x5**

 **VS**

 **Reiji LP 4000 x5**

 **TURN 01**

"I'll let you go first, since you're the challenger of this field, and as thanks for letting me pick the field for us." Hiroto offered, with a small smile on his face. At first, the President of LDS blinked, before he sighed. "Thanks? Let you?... I see... So that is how you think." Reiji said, causing the Synchro-Xyz Duelist to frown at his words.

"What do you mean by that?" Hiroto asked. "It's nothing... I'm saying that I will humbly accept your offer. First then, I activate the three Spell Cards from my hand. First is this one. I activate the Continuous Spell, the **Dark Contract with the Gate**." He said slotting a card on the bottom. "This card inflicts 1000 points of damage to me during my own Standby Phase." Reiji explained.

"What did you say...?" Hiroto breathed out in shock and confusion. "When your turn comes again..." Yuzu began. "You take 1000 points of damage?!" Gongenzaka finished, looking as surprised as Yuzu. "Additionally, once per turn, I can add one Level 4 or lower " **D/D** " monster from my Deck to my hand." Reiji said as he took a random card from his Deck, before showing it to his shocked opponent.

"I add **D/D Cerberus (1800/0600) (Scale 6)** to my hand." Reiji declared, as the chubby kid felt confused with the name. "D/D?" He repeated in confusion. "Different Dimension... it means an alternate plane." Sora replied, making the three little kids turn to him.

"Likewise, the second Spell Card is this... **Dark Contract with the Gate**." Reiji said again, as a second copy of the Continuous Spell appeared, leaving Hiroto and the others in shock once again. "Another Dark Contract!?" Hiroto snapped in shock. "What?! With this on his next turn he'll..." Gongenzaka started, as Yuzu finished it off. "Take 2000 points of damage." Yuzu said in shock again.

"Why... Why do you think he would do that?" Yuya asked, confused with the self damage card effect. The Melodious Duelist could only frown, before shaking her head. "I have no idea." She said sadly. They could only watch as Reiji continued on wth his risky turn. "Just like before, I am able to add a "D/D" monster from my Deck to my hand." Reiko said taking another card from his Deck.

"I add **D/D Lilith (0100/2100)** to my hand. And the third Spell Card I will activate is the Continuous Spell, **Dark Contract with the Swamp King**. This card also inflicts 1000 points of damage to me during my Standby Phase." Reiji explained as another Dark Contract Spell appeared, causing Hiroto to frown at the three cards in play as of now. "Three Dark Contracts...? That means..." Hiroto started.

"...it's up to 3000 points of damage." Yuya observed, finishing for the Synchro-Xyz Duelist. At seeing the possible self damage, Hiroto glared at his opponent, who seemed unfazed by his glare. "Why... Why would you risk so much of your Life Points!? Are you planning to make a suicidal plan!?" Hiroto asked, as Reiji explained the details of his third Spell.

"You will soon see once you see this. Dark Contract with the Swamp King also allows me to summon a Fusion Monster without using any Fusion Spell Cards." Reiji answered, leaving the Synchro-Xyz duelist in shock. "What!?" Hiroto gasped. "A Fusion Summon without using any Fusion Spells?!" Yuya exclaimed.

"The monsters I choose to fuse are D/D Cerberus and D/D Lilith!" Reiji announced with a smirk, as he sent the two cards from his hand to the Graveyard causing a swirl to appear behind him, whitch began the Fusion Summon.

" _Hellhound which bares it fangs! Seductress of the dark night! In whirlpool of light from the realm of the dead, become one and give birth to a new king! **Fusion Summon**! Be born! **D/D/D Flame King Genghis (2000/1500)**!" _ A monster that resembles an overlord with fiery aura appeared on President of LDS' side.

"This is... your Fusion Monster?" Hiroto asked in disbelief. Kazuto floated besides him, glaring at the Fusion Monster and at Reiji, who seemed calm, despite of making several risky moves on his first turn. "He's a Fusion user?!" Gongenzaka exclaimed, in both shock and amazement. "But to take a huge risk to summon only that monster?" Yuzu said, still confused with the possible self damage effect.

"This time it's D/D/D." Ayu added, said observing the name of Genghis. "There are three D's this time..." Tatsuya added along. "What does it mean now?" Futoshi asked. The Pendulum user shook his head, signaling that he didn't know what it meant, as Sora on the other hand looked surprised. He frowned before he muttered some words under his breath.

"Something's completely different..." Sora said, catching the kids' attention as Futoshi tried to ask. "Huh?" was the only thing he could say, only for the Fusion user to ignore him as he kept an eye on the President of LDS. "Could it be the real thing...? But..." Sora said again in disbelief.

Shuzo meanwhile checked on his Duel Disk, to see if Reiji had done the Summoning method before, only to find nothing as he frowned. "There are no records of Akaba Reiji using Fusion Summoning in his previous matches. Considering that he showed such overwhelming strength without using them and if that means now he's become even stronger... Can you win, Hiroto?" Shuzo asked in worry.

"I set two cards and end my turn." Reiji callied, setting two cards from his hand which materialized on his side. "Those were the last two cards in his hand left..." Hiroto said, taking notice of Reiji having no more cards in his hand now.

 **TURN 02**

 **Hiroto LP 4000 x6**

"Now his hand is at zero." Yuya observed. "And on the next turn, he will take 3000 points of damage..." Hiroto grunted until he looked at the two facedown cards Reiji had set on the field. "Those two set cards... Could it be... those set cards might be a way to stop his Continuous Spells from being active so he wouldn't take the damage?" Hiroto thought, unsure of what to do at the moment.

He took a glance at Reiji, who was waiting for him to make his move as he adjusted his glasses, looking both unfazed, while a little confident at the same time. At seeing this, the three kids were annoyed at this behavior. "What's with his attitude?! He's so full of himself!" Ayu exclaimed with an angry frown on her face.

"He's just a substitute for their fourth player, yet does he think this'll be a walkover?!" Futoshi added angrily, leaving Sora to answer the question. "Walkover? Well that could happen..." Sora said, making the three kids turn to him. "If he chose to risk taking 3000 damage... it might be because he's underestimating Hiroto." Sora said.

At hearing this, Yuzu and Gongenzaka glared at the President of LDS, as they believed Sora's words to be true. "That's...!" Yuzu started in shock as the Steadfast Duelist gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in anger. "Inexcusable! A sportsman... a Duelist who underestimates his opponent... is someone I wouldn't touch with a six-foot pole!" Gongenzaka roared out loud in anger.

At hearing this, the kids began to cheer for Hiroto, along with Yuya's call. "Beat that guy to a pulp, Hiroto-niichan!" Tatsuya cried out loud. "Yeah! Kick his butt!" Ayu cried along. "Knock him down until I'm feeling the shivers!" Futoshi yelled along.

"Trust in your cards and win this duel! Show that guy on what a true Entertainment Duel is, Hiroto!" Yuya yelled along, causing a Hiroto to smile and nod. "Right..." Hiroto agreed before he turned back to the President of LDS. Remembering the two facedown cards, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist narrowed his eyes, before making his words to the opponent.

"You... You activated those Dark Contract Spell Cards just to take the effects that support you, right? Because if you did... then I can see where this is all going." Hiroto said calmly, leaving Reiji interested, while the You Show students were confused. "Eh?" The three kids said together as Yuya frowned. "What do you mean by that, Hiroto?" Yuya asked, confused with the sudden talk.

"Those Dark Contracts... He activated them so only he would be able to Fusion Summon his monster... But now since he finished taking the effects that supported him, he's planning to cheat on the contract by using one of the set cards he set on the field before he ended on his turn. So, when his turn comes again, he can use one of them to negate their negative effects." Hiroto explained calmly.

"Really!?" Yuzu gasped in surprise. "I see now... So he would be able to negate all the effect damage that would come to him!" Gongenzaka exclaimed, now understanding as well. "Well, in that case... seems I was wrong about him underestimating Hiroto a bit..." Sora said with a shrug, as the three kids were amazed to hear this coming from their friend.

At seeing the opponent understand his dueling method, Reiji gave off a small smirk, complimenting the Synchro-Xyz duelist for his understanding of the risks he's making. "Well done... I did not expect for you to come to that conclusion." Reiji complimented with the small smile on his face. Hiroto smiled back a little, as Kazuto whistled out his amazement.

 _"Wow... Didn't think he would quickly confess to that. How did you know all that, Hiroto?"_ Kazuto asked, curious about his friend's knowledge of Reiji's strategy. "It was just a hunch... But with the way Reiji planned to risk more than half of his Life Points for one Fusion Monster... I figured he would have something in plan to negate the damage he would take next turn..." Hiroto explained.

 _"I see..."_ Kazuto said briefly, before he turned back to the duel. "Since you showed your ways of dueling, I'll show you mine! My turn! Draw!" Hiroto called as he drew his card. "I activate the Spell Card, **Pot of Greed**! With this Spell Card, I can draw two cards from my Deck!" Hiroto called as he drew his two new cards, before looking at them.

"Next, I Summon **Light End Wyvern (1800/1200)** in attack mode!" Hiroto called as the small dragon of light appeared, hissing at the Flame King warrior, who prepared his blade in return. "Since Wyvern's ATK is lower than Genghis... this sounds like a job for an Action Card!" Hiroto grunted as he jumped across some giant circus balls to search for an Action Card.

Once he found one, he took it and activated it to boost his Wyvern's ATK. "Action Magic, **High Dive**! Light End Wyvern gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn!" Hiroto explained as the dragon roared, due to the power boost it gained.

 **(Light End Wyvern ATK: 1800 to 2800)**

"Now he has a monster that's even stronger than Genghis!" Ayu cheered, seeing the ATK points advantage for Wyvern. "With that ATK, he'll be able to beat it!" Tatsuya pointed out excitedly. "Shivers!" Futoshi cheered, while shivering at the same time. "Nice! Keep it going, Hiroto!" Yuya called, as he cheered for his friend.

The Synchro-Xyz duelist nodded with a smile before he began to fight against the Fusion Monster. "Battle! I attack Flame King Genghis with Light End Wyvern!" Hiroto declared, pointing at Genghis. At the order, the small dragon shot a blinding light at its opponent, until Reiji countered it with one of his facedown cards.

"I activate the Continuous Trap: **Dark Contract with the Witch**!" Reiji called, as the Continuous Trap appeared, startling both Gongenzaka and Yuzu, as they knew what this meant. "Another Dark Contract?" The Steadfast Duelist asked in shock. "Then, that means..." Yuzu started, as Reiji finished it for her.

"...I get 1000 points of damage during each of my Standby Phases." Reiji explained, shocking Hiroto once more. "What!? But that makes it... a total of 4000 points of damage..." Hiroto said in shock until he noticed the remaining facedown card left on the field. _"Then, that set card must be the one to do it..."_ Hiroto thought as the battle continued on.

"Furthemore... all Fiend Type monsters on my side of the field gain 1000 ATK points." Reiji explained, causing the Synchro-Xyz Duelist to now understand. "That means... the total ATK would be... 3000!?" Hiroto gasped as he knew what he had to do. He hopped on each of the circus balls again, as he picked up another Action Card to stop his self-destruction.

 **(D/D/D Flame King Genghis ATK: 2000 to 3000)**

"Action Magic, **High Dive**! Once again, Wyvern gains 1000 ATK points!" Hiroto called as the dragon became bigger, and stronger than before, with a grand total of 3800 ATK.

 **(Light End Wyvern ATK: 2800 to 3800)**

"Yes! That's the spirit!" Gongenzaka exclaimed. "This way..." "...he flipped the tables!" Tatsuya and Ayu cried together. "Shivers!" Futoshi cried again, as he shivered once more. "Continue your attack! Light End Wyvern! Attack D/D/D Flame King Genghis!" Hiroto yelled, pointing at his primary target.

At the midst of the attack, Reiji had his monster throw him up in the air as he jumped on the circus balls to find an Action Card of his own. He quickly grabbed one, before activating a second Continuous Trap. He smirked at it, believing everything was now going well, according to his plan.

 **(D/D/D Flame King Genghis ATK: 3000 to 2000)**

At the sudden points of decrease, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist noticed this and frowned. "What...?" Hiroto started as the attack made contact, creating a small explosion between Wyvern and Genghis. At seeing the explosion from the battle, the kids cheered, as they believed that the attack was a success. "He did it!" Tatsuya, Ayu, and Futoshi cheered together.

"He did it! That guy's monster is destroyed!" Yuya cheered along. "Now You Show Duel School is safe!" Yuzu added with a smile, until they were once interrupted by Himika, who didn't look surprised, as she just smirked instead. "Oh, is that right?" Himika asked, stopping the cheers from the You Show students.

Everyone then turned back to see the smoke clearing... with both Light End Wyvern and Flame King Genghis still on the field! "Wh-What!?" Yuzu gasped as the smiles turned to gasps and frowns. "Wh-What's going on!?" Futoshi gasped. "No way..." Tatsuya added in shock. "How did-" Yuya began before he was interrupted by Reiji.

"I activated an Action Card myself... Action Magic, **Evasion**." Reiji explained, as he revealed the card he used. The Synchro-Xyz duelist widened his eyes, before he gave a small smirk at his opponent. "I gotta hand it to you. You really know how to Duel. I set two cards facedown and end my turn." Hiroto called, before he passed the turn to Reiji.

"At this moment, the two High Dive's effect ends, putting Light End Wyvern's ATK to normal." Hiroto reminded as his Wyvern was back to its original power.

 **(Light End Wyvern ATK: 3800 to 1800)**

 **TURN 03**

 **Reiji LP 4000 x1**

At seeing the two evenly matched, Shuzo frowned as he made his comment. "Mm... They look pretty much even so far..." Shuzo commented, until Yuya stopped the principal, reminding him of the four Dark Contract cards the President of LDS has activated. "No... Because of the four Dark Contracts he activated, he'll end up taking 4000 points of damage at his next turn!" Yuya said, frowning.

"Then... does that mean Hiroto-niichan wins?" Ayu asked with a smile on her face. "That was really fast!" Futoshi said with a smirk on his face, as Tatsuya agreed. "That guy made a mistake with his strategy!" Tatsuya claimed, until Sora pointed out something for the group. "I wonder about that..." Sora said, catching everyone's attention.

"Do you even remember what Hiroto had said? One of that guy's set cards would prevent him from taking any damage he would take from the three cards he had activated to Summon his Fusion Monster. But since he used that Trap to cause more damage... then his other set card must be the card to negate all the damage. Plus... just before Wyvern attacked, Genghis's ATK suddenly returned to normal, to 2000." Sora explained.

He explained it, as if he noticed the decrease as well. Hiroto glanced at his Fusion friend, noticing how his words were very true. He glanced back at his opponent, only to see him smile, much to his confusion "What's so funny?" Hiroto asked with narrowed eyes. Reiji then adjusted his glasses as he explained his reasons for the smile.

"Pardon me, I was simply remembering your words of "thanks" and "let you" from the start of the match." Reiji explained, causing the Synchro-Xyz duelist to frown. "What does that have to do with this?" Hiroto asked as the President of LDS grew serious with his words now. "What I am saying, is that such kindness is useless on this type of battle." Reiji explained.

This left both Hiroto and Kazuto even more confused as Hiroto frowned, before he continued on with the duel. "We'll see if your words about kindness in battle are true. At the start of your turn, your four Dark Contract cards should've given you 4000 points of damage, due to their side effects, but... I'm sure those cards are now trivial to you, right?" Hiroto asked seriously.

"Precisely... Dark Contracts are such measly things..." Reiji agreed. As he said that, all four Dark Contract cards were suddenly destroyed, surprising everyone, despite knowing what then reason was. "The Covenants were nullified. I had already activated the Trap Card, **Contract Laundering**." Reiji explained, as he revealed the Trap he activated earlier in the duel.

"Contract Laundering is activated by negating the effects of all "Dark Contract" cards and destroys them during the End Phase." Reiji explained, leaving Sora to understand completely of what happened at the last turn. "Now I get it! With that, Dark Comtract with the Witch was negated and Genghis' ATK returned to 2000!" Sora exclaimed.

But seeing the President of LDS negating the high amount of damage left the others surprised and amazed at this, as the Steadfast Duelist was the first to express his surprise. "Then that means he negated all 4000 points of damage?" Gongemzala asked in disbelief. "And now, I can draw cards equal to the amount of "Dark Contract" cards destroyed by this effect!" Reiji announced, as he drew the top four cards from his Deck.

At seeing the clever move, Hiroto frowned, before he gave off a small smirk on his face. "Kindness, huh? So that's saying it makes me soft in this duel..." Hiroto said, before he explained his reason for acting or looking soft. "Even if I did look soft... if I were to duel in the hard way and for a quick victory... that wouldn't make it any fun at all." Hiroto explained, with a small smile on his face.

"And that wouldn't make my Duel as an Entertainment Duelist... just like how Yusho-sensei dueled on." Hiroto explained, catching Yuya by surprise again, until Reiji spoke up. "How Sakaki Yusho dueled, correct?" Reiji asked, surprising both duelists as Yuya turned to Reiji from the sidelines. "You... Did you... Did you know my father?" Yuya asked, as his question was rudely interrupted by Yaiba's laughter.

"Ha! Heck, everyone does! Your father is a crazy celebrity... as the former Champion who ran away." Yaiba said rudely, causing both Yuya and Hiroto to glare at him. "Yaiba... You...!" Hiroto started, until Reiji glared at the students with little anger and annoyance. "SHUT UP!" Reiji roared, silencing both Hokuto and Yaiba, as they shook with fright, leaving Masumi to sigh at them.

"Idiot." Masumi sighed as the President of LDS calmed down, before making his explanation. "Excuse them. Of course I know your father. As one of the pioneers who helped build the foundation of the current golden age of Action Duels, I sincerely respect him." Reiji explained, before he gave off another smirk on his face. He turned to Hiroto, making a small challenge to him.

"Today, if you shall show the kind of dueling Sakaki Yusho has taught you... Then, as of now, I will show you the full extent of my abilities!" Reiji explained, leaving the Synchro-Xyz duelist to widen his eyes in surprise. "Full extent?! Does that mean... up until now you weren't truly serious?!" Hiroto snapped in shock, as Kazuto was also surprised at hearing this.

"My turn! Draw!" Reiji called as he drew the top card from his Deck. "I summon the Level 3 Tuner Monster, **D/D Night Howl (0300/0300)**!" With that a vicious mouth monster appeared on Reiji's side. "What... A Tuner Monster?!" Hiroto exclaimed, as he realized what this meant. Kazuto floated up besides him, also widening his eyes.

 _"A Level 3 Tuner Monster can only mean... a Synchro Summon?"_ Kazuto said in his mind. Meanwhile, the You Show students were just as surprised to see this as they all had their eyes widened in shock. "He can't be-" Gongenzaka started in disbelief.. Himika only smirked at the incoming scene before her. "Oh, but he is. From here on is the main act." Himika said with a chuckle.

"When this card is successfully summoned, I am allowed to Special Summon one Level 4 or lower "D/D" monster from my Graveyard, but it's ATK becomes 0. The monster I choose to revive is **D/D Lilith (0100/2100)**!" Reiji declared. At this moment, Lilith was brought to the field, but its ATK and DEF became 0, due to Night Howling's effect.

 **(D/D Lilith ATK: 100 to 0 / DEF: 2100 to 0)**

"I tune my Level 4 D/D Lilith with the Level 3 Night Howl!" With that said, Night Howling dispersed and turned to three green rings and got around Lilith to scan it. "There's no doubt about it... This is...!" Hiroto started as the chanting for the Summon began.

 _"Howls that tear through the night, with swiftness of a gale give birth to a new king! **Synchro Summon**! Be born! Level 7! **D/D/D Gust King Alexander (2500/2000)**!" _ Reiji chanted as a monster similar to Genghis, but with green aura appeared. As soon as it appeared, it swung its sword of wind to show its' element. "This is... his Synchro Monster!?" Hiroto exclaimed in shock.

"He wasn't just a Fusion user?!" Gongenzaka said, as he was also in quite a shock. "It's not over yet. I activate D/D/D Flame King Genghis's effect! When a "D/D/D" monster besides this card is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon any "D/D" monster from my Graveyard! Be reborn once more, **D/D Lilith (0100/2100)**!" Reiji announced, bringing Lilith back once again.

"Additionally! I activate Gale Overlord Alexander's monster effect! When a "D/D" monster is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon one "D/D" monster from my Graveyard! Be reborn! **D/D Cerberus (1800/0600) (Scale 6)**!" With the call, Reiji brought out the Cerberus monster from his Graveyard to the field. At the Special Summon, the young Xyz duelist widened his eyes in shock.

 _"Two Level 4 monsters..."_ Kazuto started, catching the Synchro-Xyz duelist by surprise as he saw what his friend meant. "Don't tell me... He can't be planning to-!" Hiroto started, until his fear was true. Reiji smirked as he turned to his two monsters to combine with each other. "I Overlay Level 4 D/D Lilith and D/D Cerberus to build the Overlay Network!" He shouted out loud.

With that said, Lilith and Cerberus were turned to dark purple lights, as they combined in the Overlay Network. _"In order to subjugate all that resides within this world, descend now onto the peak of the world!"_ Reiji chanted, as the You Show kids ad students were shocked once more at the third summoning method. "I-isn't this..." Yuzu began as Yuya also said his disbelief.

"No way!" Yuya exclaimed. _" **Xyz Summon**! Be born! Rank 4! **D/D/D Wave King Caesar (2400/1200)**!" _ Reiji called as another monster similar to Genghis and Alexander appeared with two blue orbs orbiting around it. Everyone but Himika watched in awe, as even Sora looked surprised to see this. "Even Xyz Monsters..." He said in shock and disbelief.

"Wh-what a guy!" Gongenzaka exclaimed in disbelief. Even the LDS students were surprised and amazed at this, while Himika on the other hand, smirked at seeing her son perform all the Summoning methods, while pushing his opponent into a corner early in the duel. "The ability to freely manipulate three forms of summoning... this is Akaba Reiji." Shuzo said, frowning.

"The title "D/D/D" stands for Different Dimension Demon. Prepare to get a good taste of the power of overlords, who subjugate alternate planes." Reiji informed as Hiroto could only stare at the three monsters, with both amazement and determination, as he knew that this duel was becoming more difficult than he had expected it to be. "Fusion... Synchro... and Xyz... The three Summoning methods..." Hiroto whispered bitterly.

 **Hiroto's DM Stats:**

 **Wins/Losses: 5/1**

 **Next duels:**

 **Duel 18: The Miracle Within Scar Lion Xyz Dragon!**

 **Duel 19: The True Pendulum User! Yuya's Disbelief!**

 **Duel 20:** **Scar Lion VS Odd-Eyes! The True Smile!**

 **Duel 21: A Fusion Apprentice! Yuzu's Resolution!**

 **Duel 22: The Four Dimensions and the Truth!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Hiroto: Those are the three specific monsters that you've summoned... Fusion... Synchro... and Xyz, too.

Yuya: He's able to do all the Summoning methods?... Don't give in, Hiroto! This duel isn't over yet!

Reiji: Sakaki Yuya! It's time to show you the proof that your method of summoning isn't just yours anymore!

Gongenzaka: What is this...!? Those are... Akaba Reiji's Pendulum Monsters!?

Yuya: Why... Why is he able to do Pendulum!? Ah! Hiroto! Don't just stand there! Move!

Hiroto: Three Pendulum Monsters... and I'm nearly down to the ground... Just how can I counter this mess!?

 **OC Cards:**


	18. The Miracle Within Scar Lion Xyz Dragon!

**Duel 18: The Miracle Within Scar Lion Xyz Dragon!**

 **Hiroto's POV**

 _My duel with Akaba Reiji started off in a shaky start as he performed a very risky move and a Fusion Summon on his first turn. Then, as my turn passed by, he was able to negate the suicidal damage he would've taken, as he even forced me to brace myself as he began to show his true powers to me and my friends!_

 _First, he still had that D/D/D Fusion Monster on the field... Next, he summoned a Tuner Monster which allowed him to perform a Synchro Summon to Summon a D/D/D Synchro Monster! Next and finally came a D/D/D Xyz Monster, showing his skills to be the master of all the Summoning methods. Just how can I counter them at this type of situation?_

 **End POV**

* * *

 **TURN 03**

 **Hiroto: LP 4000 x4**

 **Field:**

 ** _Light End Wyvern (1800/1200)_**

 ** _Two Set Cards_**

 **Reiji: LP 4000 x4**

 **Field:**

 ** _D/D/D Flame King Genghis (2000/1500) (Fusion)_**

 ** _D/D/D Gust King Alexander (2500/2000) (Synchro)_**

 ** _D/D/D Wave King Caesar (2400/1200) (Xyz)_**

"Battle! I attack Light End Wyvern with Flame King Genghis!" Reiji yelled, as he pointed at the Wyvern of light. As he ordered so, the Flame King warrior charged at the Wyvern, aiming its flaming sword to slash, until Hiroto revealed a Trap to counter the attack. "I activate a Trap! Continuous Trap: **Fiendish Chain** activates!" Hiroto called as the chain binded Genghis, stopping his attack.

"As long as this Trap is on the field, Genghis can no longer attack in the duel unless it's destroyed!" Hiroto explained, as the battle for Genghis was cancelled. Reiji blinked, before he continued on with the Battle Phase. "I see... But! Both Alexander and Caesar haven't made their attacks yet! So first, my Gust King Alexander will attack Light End Wyvern this time!" Reiji called.

At the call, the Synchro Monster charged to strike at the Wyvern this time, only for Hiroto to jump from one circus ball to another to snatch an Action Card from the ball at the top. "I won't let you! Action Magic, **Great Escape**! Alexander's attack is negated, and the Battle Phase ends there!" Hiroto called, cancelling his opponent's attack once more.

At seeing the Synchro-Xyz duelist's acrobatic skills, the President of LDS smirked before he finished his turn. "I set one card facedown and end my turn." Reiji called, before he complimented his opponent for his skills. "I am impressed... With the way you counter my attacks and with your agile skills... I suppose this is the type of dueling you learned from Sakaki Yusho, correct?" Reiji asked.

 **TURN 04**

 **Hiroto LP 4000 x5**

"That's right! Thanks to Yusho-sensei teaching me the skills needed to win and enjoy an Action Duel... this is why I'm able to do something like this!" Hiroto explained with a small smile on his face. He recalled the time when he participated in his first Action Duel, which he won on, thanks to Yusho's teaching to him.

"I have to say... I'm also amazed with your skills, too. Especially when you're this serious. I did expect you to be strong, but to use all three Summoning methods on one turn... That is something I would have to be amazed on." Hiroto admitted with a smile on his face. He closed his eyes for a moment, before he opened them again, feeling determined to win.

"I may not be able to do all three of them, but I can defeat you with the skills I have right now! My turn! Draw!" Hiroto called as he drew his card. As he drew it, he smiled, before he called out to the audience, beginning his move. "The fun... has just begun!" Hiroto declared, causing the three kids to cheer for his duel. "GO! Hiroto-niichan!" Tatsuya, Ayu, and Futoshi cheered together.

"That guy... he really is having fun, isn't he?" Yuya said with a grin on his face. With the way the Synchro-Xyz duelist is dueling, this is the way an Entertainment Duelist would duel at a time like this. They would duel with surprises, like to Trap Hiroto pulled... while also being quick and agile to take action, like when Hiroto saved his monster with an Action Card.

Yuzu seemed to notice this too as she smiled and nodded in agreement.

Back at the duel, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist took a look at his hand, before he made his move. "First, I Summon the Tuner Monster, **Twilight End Cerberus** **(1500/1000)** in attack mode!" Hiroto called as the a three headed dog appeared to guard its master.

"I activate Twilight End Cerberus' effect! Once per turn, by discarding one card from my hand, it can change to the same Level of one monster on the field I've chosen!" Hiroto explained. He turned to his Wyvern, making Cerberus' Level the same as Wyvern! "I choose my Level 4 Light End Wyvern, making Twilight End Cerberus' Level 3 to Level 4!" Hiroto declared, as the Level changed.

 **(Twilight End Cerberus LV 3 to 4)**

"Level 4 Light End Wyvern and the Level 4 Tuner Monster Twilight End Cerberus..." Tatsuya started, as Ayu and Futoshi knew what this meant. "Here it comes! Hiroto-niichan's Synchro Summon!" Ayu cheered along. "It's so tense that it's giving me the shivers!" Futoshi cried happily as he shivered, feeling excited about the incoming Summon.

"Heh... With the audience this excited, how can I refuse to let them see my power? I tune my Level 4 Light End Wyvern and the Tuner Monster Twilight End Cerberus!" Hiroto declared out loud. As he said so, the three-headed dog turned into four rings of light to scan Light End Wyvern for a Synchro Monster!

 _"Appear from the heavens of light! Shine upon the enemies that are destined to be destroyed by your powers! **Synchro Summon**! Come forth! Level 8! **Light End Dragon (2600/2100)**!"_ Hiroto chanted as his dragon of light appeared for battle. "Here it is! Synchro Summon!" Tatsuya exclaimed happily. "Not only that, it's also one of Hiroto-niichan's ace monsters!" Ayu added along happily.

"It's giving me the shivers!" Futoshi cried happily. Even Yuzu and Gongenzaka seemed excited to see their friend's skills in battle once again. "Time to strike back, Hiroto!" Yuzu called, encouraging the Synchro-Xyz Duelist to attack. "Go!" Gongenzaka called, as he also yelled out his encouragement to fight.

"Show him what a true Entertainment Dueling is all about, Hiroto!" Yuya shouted out loud, encouraging his friend to show his true powers. "We're counting on you, Hiroto!" Shuzo added along, feeling hopeful for the Synchro-Xyz duelist's win. As the cheering went on, the spotlights turned to Hiroto's side as he smiled, announcing his ace monster to the field.

"Now, everyone! If you would pay attention, you will soon witness the shining star who will strike past all of her enemies... Light End Dragon!" Hiroto declared as he jumped off his stage, much to everyone except Yuya's shock.

They all watched as Hiroto dive down towards the ground, until Light End Dragon caught him on her back as she sighed at his dueling antics. **"That left quite a shock to your friends, Hiroto. You should be more careful at this..."** Light End Dragon scolded the Synchro-Xyz Duelist as he could only nod with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Sorry, Light End. But this is supposed to be a duel for smiles, remember?" Hiroto asked innocently. Kazuto floated up besides him, grinning at this. _"Well... It did seem kinda fun... Jumping off like that, huh?"_ Kazuto asked, teasing his friend, as Hiroto could only ignore his teasing. "You stay quiet..." Hiroto grumbled as he shook his head before returning to the duel.

"Next... from my hand, I activate the card that can bring the people's smiles to the world! The Spell Card, **Smile World**!" Hiroto called, as he played his master's card. Both Yuya and Yuzu noticed the card as they watched to see it activate, releasing colorful smiles around the Duel Field. Colorful lights surrounded the two duelists and their monsters as the kids were amazed.

"Wow..." Tatsuya breathed out in amazement. "They're so pretty!" Ayu exclaimed happily. "It's so colorful and bright... It's giving me the shivers!" Futoshi said happily as he shivered once more, feeling excited about the duel even more. "Yuya..." Yuzu called, turning to her childhood friend, as the Pendulum user nodded, before he smiled at how Smile World was played.

"The card that can bring people's smiles to the world... I think that's something my dad would say in a duel." Yuya chuckled happily, as he recalled his father playing that card when he and Yuzu were young. They would play around the Smile World field with the other young kids that were amazed to see such a card effect in Smile World.

Back at the duel, Reiji seemed unfazed with the card as he only looked around to see the settings looks more brighter and colorful. "Smile World can raise all monsters on the field's ATK by 100 for every monster that's on the field! There's four right now! So in this case, all the monsters in the field gains 400 ATK points!" Hiroto explained as the Smile World's power took effect.

Genghis, Caesar, Alexander, and Light End Dragon began to glow as they smiled, showing on how much they seem to be enjoying this duel. "Ah! The monsters are..." Tatsuya pointed out. "The monsters are all... smiling!" Ayu exclaimed happily. "Shivers!" Futoshi cried again, shaking once more.

 **(Light End Dragon ATK: 2600 to 3000)**

 **(D/D/D Flame King Genghis ATK: 2000 to 2400)**

 **(D/D/D Gust King Alexander ATK: 2500 to 2900)**

 **(D/D/D Wave King Caesar ATK: 2400 to 2800)**

"What good will that do? Your Spell Card didn't just raise your dragon's ATK, but it also raised my monsters' ATK as well." Reiji asked calmly, as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist responded with a small smile in his face. "Just having one monster gain the special boost would be unfair in the duel. Plus, Smile World is for everyone to care on! Even opponents that goes against me and my monsters!" Hiroto explained carefully.

"Hmph. A foolish move." Himika scoffed under her breath as the Synchro Duelist turned to the Battle Phase. "Battle! I attack Flame King Genghis with Light End Dragon! And at that moment, I activate my Trap! **Synchro Strike**! When this Trap is activated, Light End Dragon gains 500 ATK for every Monsters that was used to Summon it!" Hiroto explained as the battle began.

"He used Light End Shield and Light End Wyvern to Summon his dragon... Then, that would add up to..." Gongenzaka started, as Yuya continued on. "1000 ATK! Then, the total amount of Light End Dragon's ATK would be..." "4000!?" Yuya started, as Yuzu finished it off with shock and amazement on her face.

 **(Light End Dragon ATK: 3000 to 4000)**

"Let's go, Light End Dragon! Strike your opponents with the light that supports you and your wishes! **_Light End Strike Burst_**!" Hiroto yelled as the attack blasted Genghis away, while also inflicting a huge amount of damage to the opponent!

 **Reiji LP 2400 x3**

"He did it! The damage is 1600!" Tatsuya exclaimed, amazed to see how well the Synchro-Xyz Duelist was dueling. "Now Hiroto-niichan is in the lead!" Ayu pointed out, as Yuya cheered him on. "Keep it going, Hiroto! Don't stop now!" Yuya called, causing Hiroto to nod as he spotted an Action Card nearby. "There! Light End!" Hiroto called.

 **"Alright."** Light End Dragon agreed as she flew over to the Action Card, lowering herself down enough to let her Duelist get it. The Action Card was snatched from the ground, as Hiroto activated it. "Action Magic, **Wonder Chance**! One of my monsters gains the ability to attack again this turn! Let's do it! Light End Dragon!" Hiroto called.

The dragon of light nodded as she flew up in the air, targeting Alexander this time. "The next target is Alexander! At this moment, Light End Dragon's effect activates! By making her lose 500 ATK and DEF permanently, the monster that battles her will lose 1500 ATK and DEF!" Hiroto called as the light blinded Alexander, weakening him as the attack continued on.

 **(D/D/D Gust King Alexander ATK: 2900 to 1400 DEF: 2000 to 500)**

 **(Light End Dragon ATK: 4000 to 3500 DEF: 2100 to 1600)**

"The difference of their ATK is 2100! If this attacks hits..." Yuzu pointed out as Yuya smiled, believing that victory belonged to his friend in this turn. "He'll be close to winning!" Yuya finished as the attack went on. But just as the attack made the hit, the President of LDS quickly grabbed an Action Card to counter the attack!

"Action Magic, **Damage Vanish**! The battle damage becomes 0!" Reiji called.

The attack made Alexander be destroyed, but due to the Action Card, the damage wasn't given, startling everyone as they didn't expect this to happen. "The damage became 0, huh..." Hiroto grunted before he gave off a smirk. "Aw, man... He would've been close to winning, too." Tatsuya complained sadly, knowing how close the Synchro-Xyz Duelist was on that last attack.

"Don't worry! Even if the damage was negated, that guy's Synchro Monster was destroyed!" Gongenzaka called, reminding the kids of the remaining monsters Reiji has left. As the Steadfast Duelist said that, Hiroto noticed another Action Card up ahead as he signaled his Dragon of light to fly towards it. As soon as he was close, he grabbed it and smiled.

"Alright! I'm really lucky today! I activate the second Action Magic, **Wonder Chance**! Light End Dragon gains the ability to attack once more!" Hiroto called, causing Reiji to frown a little, while his unfazed expression remained. "The third attack! I attack Wave King Caesar with Light End Dragon! **_Light End Strike Burst_**!" Hiroto yelled, pointing at Caesar this time.

Light End Dragon then flew up in the air, spinning to create showers of light to mix with the Smile World's powers. The two types of light mixed together, creating showers of colorful light, leaving the kids, Yuya, Yuzu, and Gongenzaka amazed, while leaving Sora amused with this. "So pretty...!" Ayu commented in amazement. "Smile World... and Light End Dragon's light... it's so beautiful..." Yuzu said with a smile.

"That's some entertainment! Your blood is boiling, Hiroto! Hot-blooded!" Shuzo commented as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist could only smile at the performance he is giving right now with his dragon. "At this moment, I activate Light End Dragon's effect! By reducing her ATK and DEF by 500, Caesar will lose 1500 for both!" Hiroto exclaimed, as his dragon of light glowed with power.

The blinding light this time blinded the Xyz Monster, as neither Hiroto or Kazuto noticed an Overlay Unit being used, due to the blind light.

 **(D/D/D Wave King Caesar ATK: 2800 to 1300 / DEF: 1200 to 0) (OU: 2 to 1)**

 **(Light End Dragon ATK: 3500 to 3000 / DEF: 1600 to 1100)**

Once again, before the attack could hit, the President of LDS grabbed an Action Card to counter the Synchro dragon's attack. "Action Magic, **Miracle**! Caesar's destruction in battle is negated and the Battle Damage will be halved!" Reiji called as a small barrier protected both him and Caesar from the huge amount of damage he would've taken.

 **Reiji LP 1550 x3**

"He used another Action Card..." Tatsuya pointed out with a frown. "But, it's okay! Even if his Xyz Monster wasn't destroyed, his Fusion and Synchro Monster have both been destroyed!" Yuya assured with an assuring smile on his face. Yuzu agreed, feeling confident for her friend.

"That's right... Even though his opponent controls the three Summoning methods, as long as Hiroto has Synchro Summon, he can use that power to protect You Show Duel School!" Yuzu agreed. "You're on fire, Hiroto! No wonder you're the prodigy of Synchro Summon!" Shuzo yelled confidently, as he complimented his student for his skills as a Synchro user.

As the battle was over, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist hopped off of his dragon of light and have a small bow to the spectators of the duel. "Thank you, everyone... for giving your attention to Light End Dragon, everyone! We will now end her battle right here!" Hiroto declared, as he turned to his dragon, who lowered her head to him, allowing Hiroto to pet her head.

"Thank you... Light End Dragon." Hiroto said, causing his dragon to give a small nod and a look, which looked happy a little. "At this moment, Synchro Strike's effect ends, returning Light End Dragon's ATK to her weakened state! And with Light End Dragon's attack finished, Caesar's ATK and DEF returns to normal, too!" Hiroto called, as his turn came to an end.

 **(D/D/D Wave King Caesar ATK: 1300 to 2800 / DEF: 0 to 1200)**

 **(Light End Dragon ATK: 3000 to 2000)**

"And at this moment, Smile World's effect ends, returning both monster's ATK to normal." Hiroto added as the colorful lights and smiles disappeared, ending the performance for this turn.

 **(D/D/D Wave King Caesar ATK: 2800 to 2400)**

 **(Light End Dragon ATK: 2000 to 1600)**

But, just as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist ended his turn, Kazuto noticed something weird, until he widened his eyes on what it was. _"No way... Be careful, Hiroto! It's not over yet!"_ Kazuto exclaimed, catching Hiroto by surprise until he noticed on what caused his friend to be in such a shock. "W-What!?" Hiroto gasped as he noticed Genghis and Alexander standing besides Caesar!

Everyone on the You Show side was shocked to see this, too. "N-No way..." Yuzu said in disbelief. "They should've all been destroyed..." Tatsuya started, as Gongenzaka frowned. "So, why aren't they?" Gongenzaka asked along. Even Yuya was shocked at this, as he believed that victory was near for his friend. "W-Why?" Yuya asked along.

The answer soon came as Reiji explained. "I activated Wave King Caesar's effect!" Reiji explained, catching both Hiroto and Kazuto's attention. "What did you say!?" Hiroto asked as the explanation continued on. "By using one Overlay Unit from Wave King Caesar, I can Special Summon as many monsters that were destroyed in battle during this turn's Battle Phase as possible." Reiji explained.

"So, simply put... While we were attacking... you activated the effect at that last moment..." Hiroto said, taking note from his last attack earlier. "Then... he Special Summoned the two monsters that were destroyed by Light End..." Yuya pointed out in disbelief. "So he can Special Summon them from the Graveyard!?" Gongenzaka exclaimed in shock.

But at that moment, the President of LDS explained the side effect of this benefit to him. "Naturally, a benefit that good comes with equal risk. When my next turn comes, if a Monster Special Summoned by this effect is present on my field, I take 1000 points of damage for each of them!" Reiji explained, startling the Synchro-Xyz Duelist once more.

"What?! Another side effect that deals damage...?" Hiroto asked in disbelief. Tatsuya and Futoshi calculated on what this meant. "He revived two Monsters..." Tatsuya pointed out, as Futoshi finished it off. "And he's only got 1550 Life Points left. So, he'll take 2000 points of damage and blow himself up!" Futoshi exclaimed excitedly, until his excitement was stopped by Sora once again.

"I keep telling you that won't happen!" Sora scolded annoyingly, catching everyone's attention once again. "He won't lose that easily. Even Hiroto knows that, too, by the look on his face." Sora assured, as he glanced at Hiroto's face expression, which looked like he knew what Reiji was planning to do to negate the damage. "That facedown card... Could it be...?" Hiroto started.

"That's correct. I activate my Trap! **D/D/D Human Resources**! Using this card, I can return all the 'D/D/D' Monsters currently on my side of the field back to my Deck, and add two D/D Monsters from my Deck to my hand." Reiji explained. As he said that, all his Extra Deck Monsters returned to his Extra Deck as he was allowed to choose which monster he would need for his next turn.

"There, you see? Since those monsters aren't here anymore, he won't take any damage on the start of his next turn! Just like I said, right?" Sora said, pointing out Reiji's clever strategy. "He only brought his Monsters back just to send them away again!" Futoshi said, seeing a small flaw on Sora's explanations, as Ayu agreed with his words.

"He was talking about good benefits coming with equal risks before, but where's the benefit in that?" Ayu asked, leaving Tatsuya to come up with a basic, but weak answer. "I guess he DID increase his hand by two..." Tatsuya said, folding his arms. Sora frowned to the part where Tatsuya mentioned the hand increase as he looked at the cards Reiji had added to his hand.

"Those two cards..." Sora said silently, enough to not let anyone hear. "But... since he sent his Monsters back to his Extra Deck, this could be a big chance for Hiroto on his next turn!" Yuya pointed out with a smile on his face. "There you go, Hiroto! Now you just gotta give him an Entertainment Duel that only you and Yuya can do!" Yuzu cheered, encouraging her friend to continue on.

Hiroto could blink, before he smiled a little as he passed the turn to Reiji. "If that's how it's going to be... I'll end my turn!" Hiroto declared as he prepared himself for a new attack.

 **TURN 05**

 **Reiji LP 1550 x5**

"I will say, Akaba Reiji... I am amazed on how quick and calm you are with your strategies... You first make risky moves, only to make them good for you. And the way you saved yourself just now... That was something that I really didn't expect of you. But... that is to be expected, from a Pro Duelist like you." Hiroto complimented, as he smiled at his opponent.

Reiji adjusted his glasses while giving a small smile back. "You yourself were splendid. To use your Synchro Summoning and to damage me this much... You should be proud of yourself as of now." Reiji complimented back, until he started to show his more serious side. "But... This will be as far as you go! This duel will end now!" Reiji declared, startling Hiroto in the process.

"What...? What do you mean?!" Hiroto asked in surprise, as the President of LDS turned to Yuya, making his words to him. "Sakaki Yuya! It's time for you to confirm with your own eyes whether or not those special talents of yours are yours alone!" Reiji declared, pointing at the Pendulum user. "What...?" Yuya started, as Reiji started his turn.

"My turn! Draw!" Reiji yelled. As he drew, a bright light shone on him, which looked like he was about to do something either ruthless or serious. He took out two cards from his hand and revealed it to his opponent and everyone on the sidelines.

"I, using **Scale 1 D/D Savant Galilei (0000/0000)** and **Scale 10 D/D Savant Kepler (0000/0000)**..." Reiji started, shocking everyone in the process. "What did you say!?" Hiroto gasped as everyone else was shocked at this, except Himika. Yuya on the other hand, seemed to be the most shocked one of all as he could only watch as Reiji set his Pendulum Monsters on the Pendulum Scale.

"...set the Pendulum Scale!" Reiji called. At the Scales set, two monsters rose up, showing their Pendulum Scale numbers, which were 1 and 10. "With this, I'm able to Summon multiple Level 2 to 9 monsters simultaneously!" Reiji called as the preparations were ready.

"Those are Pendulum Monsters!" Gongenzaka exclaimed in shock. "That's...!" Yuzu breathed out in shock. "No way!" Even Sora looked shocked as he widened his eyes in disbelief. The kids didn't know what to say or how to react as they were speechless to see someone else using Pendulum Summon other than their ace Duelist.

 _"Grand power which shakes my very soul! Arise within me and give birth to a new light that rends the darkness! **Pendulum Summon**! Come before me, my monsters!"_ Reiji chanted as the Pendulum Summon was complete, as it summoned three powerful monsters from the portal, as Hiroto could only watch in shock and in disbelief. "No way..." Hiroto breathed out in shock.

 _"The three transcendent deities who rule all over all kings! **D/D/D Doom King Armageddon (3000/1000) x3**!"_ Reiji called as three copies of one Pendulum Monster appeared, as they floated above their master and their opponents. Everyone from You Show couldn't say a word as they were shocked to see someone else other than Yuya using the Pendulum Summon.

No one was more shocked and horrified than Yuya, as he could only widen his yes and stare at Reiji, another Duelist who was able to use his Summoning method... the Summoning method that he created and discovered! "Three monsters with 3000 ATK points!?" Sora exclaimed in disbelief. Yuya on the other hand shook, not wanting to believe of what he was seeing right now.

"W-Why...? How is he able to do Pendulum...?" Yuya asked, as he began to stutter in his words. Hiroto bit his lips, seeing that he was at a corner now. "I thought only Yuya was able to Pendulum Summon... But, I guess I was wrong..." Hiroto said to himself bitterly, as Kazuto floated besides him, trying to turn Hiroto's attention back to the duel.

 _"You have more things to worry about, remember? He has three monsters with 3000 ATK. Your Light End Dragon only has 1600 ATK points. Even if you activate her effect in the Battle Phase, she would still be too weak to hold off against those monsters."_ Kazuto reminded desperately, snapping Hiroto out as he frowned in agreement. "Yeah... I can see that..." Hiroto agreed silently.

"Go! Battle! Doom King Armageddon! Attack Light End Dragon!" Reiji yelled, as he pointed at the dragon of light for the target. At the start of the Battle Phase, Yuya snapped himself out and pounded at the glass to warn his friend of the incoming attack. "Hiroto! Move! Find an Action Card!" Yuya yelled loudly, which caused the Synchro-Xyz Duelist to run and find an Action Card up ahead.

Just before he could grab it, the attack was headed straight for Light End Dragon as Hiroto activated it just in time. "Action Magic, **Evasion**! Doom King Armageddon's attack is negated!" Hiroto called as his dragon dodged the attack. "That will be the last miracle you see in this turn! Continue! Doom King Armageddon! Attack Light End Dragon once more!" Reiji yelled.

This time, the second Doom King Armageddon attacked, destroying Light End Dragon, while causing Hiroto to skid back a little. "Argh! No! Light End!" Hiroto grunted as his Life Points went down by a lot.

 **Hiroto LP 2600 x2**

"Hiroto-niichan!" The three kids gasped in shock. "This is bad! That guy still has one attack left!" Yuzu exclaimed in worry. And she was right. The third Doom King Armageddon rose into the air, preparing a direct attack this time. "This is the end! I attack you directly with my third Doom King Armageddon!" Reiji yelled.

At the call, the third Pendulum Monster shot its attack to strike at Hiroto, causing him to run and find an Action Card up ahead. _"I'm almost there! I'm almost-"_ Hiroto thought, until his thoughts were interrupted as he felt the attack explode from behind as he was knocked high into the air! "AAAAAARRRRGGHHH!" Hiroto screamed as he was smashed to the ground.

Everyone from You Show gasped in shock and worry as they watched their Synchro-Xyz Duelist fall to the ground, looking defeated. "No... It can't be..." Yuzu said in disbelief. "Hiroto! Oi! Hiroto! HIROTO!" Yuya yelled as he banged on the glass to get his friend's attention. "Argh..." Gongenzaka could only grunt in dismay as the kids were frightened for their Synchro-Xyz Duelist.

"To think he would actually lose like this..." Sora said in disbelief as he frowned at his friend's possible defeat. Yaiba and Masumi even showed some concerns for their past opponent, while Hokuto remained indifferent. Himika on the other hand, smirked in triumph, believing that victory was theirs. She applauded for her son, seeing that he was able to Pendulum Summon very well.

"That was magnificent, Reiji-san. If you are able to use Pendulum Summon this perfectly, You Show Duel School is no longer..." Himika started, until she began to think arrogantly. _"Hmph... If we no longer need them, we will simply crush them. And with the way Sakamoto Hiroto is right now, this match had already been decided."_ Himika thought arrogantly.

Shuzo at the top was in shock to see Reiji using Pendulum as he slumped on his chair, feeling defeated. "I can't believe he even uses Pendulum..." Shuzo said as he narrowed his eyes. _"Just how much power is Akaba Reiji hiding within himself...?"_ Shuzo thought until he noticed something shocking. Everyone watched in amazement as they watched Hiroto slowly standing up!

 **Hiroto LP 100 x2**

"What?! But how?" Reiji asked, as he was surprised to see his opponent survive his last attack. The Synchro-Xyz Duelist looked roughed up as his clothes were scratched or ripped up a little, along with his face and body. "I activated an Action Card at the last minute before the attack made it..." Hiroto explained as he revealed the card he had activated earlier.

"Action Magic, **Energy Mate**... It gives me 500 Life Points, giving me a total of 3100 Life Points, which was enough for me to survive that last attack." Hiroto explained. At seeing their friend make it, everyone sighed in relief, with Yuya being the most relieved one of all. "Thank goodness..." Yuzu said, taking a deep breath.

"But... with Light End Dragon out of the way, he doesn't have any monsters on the field, nor any Spells or Traps on the field. All he has left is 100 Life Points, and only two cards in his hand. His opponent on the other hand has three Pendulum Monsters with all having 3000 ATK points. Just how will he be able to stop this kind of mess?" Sora asked, as he took another bite from his chocolate.

That left everyone else worried for Hiroto as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist took a look at the two cards remaining at his hand. _" **Dark End Chidori Beast (2500/1500)** and **Light End Cheer Elf (1300/1500)**... These cards can't help me in a situation like this right now... Damn it! What can I do...?" _ Hiroto thought as he gritted his teeth, feeling hopeless the way it is now.

 _"Don't give up, Hiroto!"_ Kazuto cried, catching the Synchro-Xyz duelist's attention. "Kazuto..." Hiroto started as the Xyz Duelist glared at him, his eyes filled with burning determination. _"You're dueling for the sake of your school and the sake of your friends, and you're giving up here? This is not the Hiroto that I would know of, right!?"_ Kazuto snapped, causing Hiroto to widen his eyes.

 _"I know how it feels to be in a corner... a corner where you're surrounded and you're about to lose... But even so, I never give up on a situation like that! And neither should you! Your teacher taught you to smile even when you're at a disadvantage, right? That's because, even in a situation like this, there is a way to turn things around! Even at this time!"_ Kazuto exclaimed loudly.

Hiroto remained silent and amazed as his young friend kept lecturing him to not give up. _"No matter how difficult it may look, you just have to believe in yourself and in your Deck! That way... you can win with the power you have right now! Trust me on this one! And trust in your Deck, too!"_ Kazuto said, as a smile showed on his face, causing Hiroto to widen his eyes.

He looked back at his Deck and the two cards in his hand as a smile grew on his face a little. "Yeah... You're right... You're very right. This is a Duel... a Duel that I can't give up on!" Hiroto grunted as he glared back to where his opponent was, who finished his turn. "I set one card facedown and end my turn." Reiji said as he passed the turn to the Synchro-Xyz duelist.

 **TURN 06**

 **Hiroto LP 100 x3**

 _"Now... how will you counter this situation, Sakamoto Hiroto?"_ Reiji asked himself silently as he adjusted his glasses once more. Hiroto slowly placed his two fingers on his deck, and closed his eyes. _"Please... My Deck. Please give me something... Something that will help me... and my friends... in this duel!"_ Hiroto pleaded in his kind as he opened his eyes, feeling determined to win.

"My turn! DRAW!" Hiroto yelled as he drew his final card. As he drew, black and white sparkling light followed his draw, making it look epic as he looked at the card that he drew. "Alright! I activate the Spell Card, **Card of Sanctity**! Both of us gets to draw cards until we have six in our hand!" Hiroto declared as both players were to draw their cards.

Everyone on You Show watched from the sidelines, all feeling hopeful that their Synchro-Xyz Duelist would win this duel. But unfortunately, as Hiroto drew his cards, he widened his eyes in disbelief. The cards that he drew were only Monster Cards! There were no other Spell or Trap Cards that could support him in the duel right now. "No way..." Hiroto said in shock.

He then shook his head, trying to decide which move to make. "No... I can't lose hope! I... I... I'll never give up!" Hiroto said loudly, enough for everyone to hear. Just then, as he said those words, his silver pendulum began to glow brightly, catching both his and Kazuto's attention. "What... What is this...?!" Hiroto gasped as four of his cards began to glow, similar to his silver pendulum.

At the sidelines, Yuya noticed the glow as his Pendulum began to glow, too! It shined brightly enough to catch his attention. "Eh? My... My Pendulum? Is it reacting to Hiroto's Pendulum glowing?" Yuya asked in surprise. As the two Pendulums glowed together, Hiroto's four Monster Cards began to glow, making it look as if they were evolving!

Hiroto shut his eyes for a moment, until the glow slowly stopped, allowing him to see what his cards became. Kazuto was also startled by the glow as he looked to see what happened, too. To their surprise, Dark End Chidori Beast, Light End Cheer Elf, **Light End Angel (1400/0800)** and **Dark End Archer (1400/1200)** 's card texture changed... into Pendulum Cards!

"No way... My monsters became Pendulum Monsters!?" Hiroto yelped in shock and in disbelief. _"Wow..."_ Kazuto breathed out in surprise. Then, as if their mind and bodies knew on what to do, both Kazuto and Hiroto regained their confident expressions back as Hiroto revealed his two new Pendulum Cards from his hand, showing them to his opponent.

"I, using **Scale 3 Dark End Chidori Beast (2500/1500)** and **Scale 5 Light End Cheer Elf (1300/1500)** set the Pendulum Scale!" Hiroto and Kazuto declared together as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist set the Pendulum Cards at the edge of his Duel Disk. As the cards were in their rightful places, the word 'PENDULUM' glowed on the Duel Disk, shocking everyone, including Yuya, Reiji, and Himika.

"What!?" Reiji said in shock. The You Show students and Gongenzaka were all surprised on what they were seeing as well.

"Eh!?" Yuzu shrieked in shock. "Hiroto can use Pendulum, too!?" Sora exclaimed in disbelief. "No way..." Yuya said as another dreadful feeling came to his mind, similar to when Reiji began his Pendulum Summon. At the Pendulum Scales already set, Chidori Beast and Cheer Elf rose up into the air, with their Pendulum Scale numbers below them.

 _"With this, I'm able to Summon multiple Level 4 monsters simultaneously!"_ Kazuto yelled as the silver pendulum swung between the two Pendulum Monsters. _"Swing,_ _Pendulum of the Twilight! Guide us to the light and darkness, where our path to victory is revealed! **Pendulum Summon**! Come forth, my monsters!"_ Hiroto yelled as a portal opened up, summoning two monsters from his hand.

"First up! **Dark End Archer (1400/1200) (Scale 2)**! And also, **Light End Angel (1400/0800) (Scale 7)**!" Hiroto called as his two new Pendulum Monsters were summoned to the field. "Amazing... Hiroto-niichan can..." Tatsuya started as Ayu finished it off. "Pendulum Summon?" Ayu said in amazement, too.

"This is so new that it's... giving me shivers!" Futoshi cried as he shook with joy. Eventually, Yuzu and Gongenzaka smiled at their friend being able to Pendulum Summon too as they began to cheer for the Synchro-Xyz Duelist. "Fight on, Hiroto!" Gongenzaka boomed out loud. "You can Pendulum Summon, too! That means you can win this!" Yuzu cried along.

Regaining control of his mind and body, Hiroto blinked, before he smiled at his monsters that were now Pendulum Monsters. "Yeah... I can do it!" Hiroto agreed as Kazuto smiled with a nod, until something glowed inside Hiroto's Extra Deck. The slot glowed, wanting the Synchro-Xyz Duelist to touch it as Hiroto blinked in confusion, until he saw what was inside his Extra Deck.

He widened his eyes, before turning to Kazuto, who grinned at him, as he gestured his friend to use it. "Kazuto..." Hiroto whispered before he gave a small smile in thanks. "Thanks..." Hiroto said silently, enough for the young Xyz Duelist to hear. _"You're welcome."_ Kazuto said back, before giving him a thumbs-up.

Secretly, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist gave a thumbs-up back, before he turned back to continue his turn. "Akaba Reiji! This duel will end on this turn!" Hiroto declared, pointing at his opponent, who seemed interested in his claim. "And how will you do it?" Reiji asked, causing Hiroto to smirk as he made his answer by turning to his two Pendulum Monsters on the field.

"I'll do it by doing this! I Overlay my Level 4 Light End Angel with my Level 4 Dark End Archer!" Hiroto called, shocking everyone once again, including Reiji. "What!? It's not a Rank 8 Xyz Monster, but a Rank 4!?" Reiji said, as he was clearly shocked at this. He watched as the two monsters were combined in the Overlay Network, summoning a fierce Dragon from the Extra Deck!

 _"With fangs like a lion, and the power of a dragon! Roar to all those that defy your intimidating power! **Xyz Summon**! Come forth! Rank 4! **Scar Lion Xyz Dragon (2500/2200)**!"_ Hiroto yelled out loud. With the summoning complete, Kazuto's ace monster was now on the field! It had a tail like a lion, with claws and fur like a lion, too.

But, it had the head of a dragon with a lion's mane, and a body made by hard dragon scales. It roared out loud, preparing to fight alongside both Hiroto and Kazuto. _"Scar Lion... I'm sorry it took us so long to Summon you."_ Kazuto apologized as he grinned at his faithful monster. The dragon gave a glance at Hiroto, noticing Kazuto's spirit as it accepted the young duelist's apology.

 **"Do not apologize, my young master. I knew that it would take a while for me to fight again. But now, I feel so happy to fight alongside you again... along with your friend as well."** Scar Lion Xyz Dragon said seriously, surprising Hiroto as he noticed on how serious and loyal Scar Lion was to Kazuto.

"You..." Hiroto started, before he shook his head as he turned his attention back to the duel. Everyone on the sidelines was in shock again, to see that the Synchro-Xyz Duelist was able to not just Pendulum Summon, but he could Xyz Summon as well! "That's... Hiroto's Xyz Monster?" Yuzu said in amazement. Sora widened his eyes in amazement, before he grinned, feeling amused.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise." Sora admitted with a grin on his face. Gongenzaka could only gape at Kazuto's ace monster, while the kids were amazed to see their friend using his third Summoning method in the duel. Yuya watched a little, both amazed and still dismayed for what he had seen. "First, he Pendulum Summons... and now, Xyz?" Yuya said silently.

Back at the duel, Reiji adjusted his glasses, before he pointed out the flaw in Hiroto's Xyz Summon. "Even if you did Xyz Summon right now, it's too late! My three Doom King Armageddons all have 3000 ATK points, while your Scar Lion Xyz Dragon only has 2500." Reiji said, as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist smirked, knowing what the President of LDS meant.

"I know that! That's why I activate Scar Lion Xyz Dragon's effect! Once per turn, by using one Overlay Unit, by banishing one Level 5 monster from my Graveyard, I can add half of that monster's ATK to Scar Lion Xyz Dragon!" Hiroto explained. "What...?" Reiji said as Hiroto continued on.

"I'll use one Overlay Unit to banish Light End Dragon from the duel! **_Pride Roar_**!" Hiroto yelled, as the effect began its work.

 **(Scar Lion Xyz Dragon OU: 2 to 1)**

Light End Dragon was banished from the duel, allowing the Xyz Monster to sap half of her ATK to its own ATK.

 **(Scar Lion Xyz Dragon ATK: 2500 to 3800)**

"By using the remaining Overlay Unit, I activate Scar Lion's effect! **_Pride Roar_**!" Hiroto said out loud. This time, Twilight End Cerberus was banished, with the Synchro-Xyz Duelist explaining. "When Twilight End Cerberus is in the Graveyard, it becomes a Level 5 monster, allowing Scar Lion to take its power!" Hiroto exclaimed as the effect did its work again.

 **(Scar Lion Xyz Dragon OU: 1 to 0)**

 **(Scar Lion Xyz Dragon ATK: 3800 to 4550)**

"An ATK of 4550...!?" Reiji said in shock as Hiroto now entered the Battle Phase. "Battle! I attack D/D/D Doom King Armageddon with Scar Lion Xyz Dragon! **_Scar Fang Pride Slash_**!" Hiroto yelled as the attack went through, destroying Armageddon, while finishing Reiji off. The President of LDS had his eyes widened, before he gave a small smile of satisfaction.

 **Reiji LP 0 x2**

 **WIN: Hiroto**

As soon as the duel ended, the Acrobatic Circus Field disappeared, with the two Duel Disks deactivating as well. There was a few seconds of silence until the kids and Shuzo broke it with their cheerful yells. "HE WON! HIROTO-NIICHAN DID IT!" Tatsuya, Ayu, and Futoshi cheered together happily. "That was... a HOT-BLOODED duel I've ever seen!" Shuzo commented loudly and proudly.

Gongenzaka and Yuzu were both amazed at this as they cheered for their friend's victory as well. "Hiroto... He did it! Now You Show Duel School is safe!" Yuzu said happily. "I... the manly Gongenzaka... am pleased and proud to see victory for Hiroto and to call him my friend!" Gongenzaka roared out loud, tears streaming out of his eyes like a waterfall.

The LDS students on the other hand, were shocked to see that their President had actually lost the duel against a Junior Youth Duelist, but they weren't surprised as Himika, who was shocked in disbelief at her son's loss. _"This can't be...! Reiji-san never loses!"_ Himika thought in disbelief as Hiroto wiped the sweat off of his forehead, before giving a Reiji a small smile on his face.

"Looks like I won... Akaba Reiji." Hiroto said, while breathing hard. The President of LDS adjusted his glasses before admitting his defeat. He was in shock to see that he actually lost a duel... but that was to be expected from someone who was also able to Pendulum Summon, while also being able to Synchro and Xyz Summon.

"Indeed you have... And I will keep the promise that I've made. We will leave your Duel School and Yuya alone." Reiji said, causing the Synchro-Xyz Duelist to smile in thanks. "Thank you..." Hiroto thanked, before he sighed in relief. His relief was interrupted by Himika's shout of surprise. "What did you say!?" Himika snapped in shock.

Everyone turned to see the black suit man whispering to Himika about a certain situation, which Masumi seemed to hear on, as she widened her eyes in shock. "Prof. Marco was-!?" Masumi gasped as the Chairwoman turned to her son. "Reiji-san!" Himika called, causing a Reiji to frown as the man's image appeared on his Duel Disk.

"What is it, Nakajima?" Reiji asked. His question was answered as the man explained the current situation to him. Once the explanation was done, the President of LDS began to head out of the Duel Field, and out of the building with Himika, Nakajima, and the LDS students, until Yuya stopped him briefly with a small question of his own.

"Wait... Who are you!? What's your name!?" Yuya snapped, causing Reiji to stop and turn to the Pendulum user. "Akaba Reiji." The President of LDS said briefly before he continued to move out with his mother, the students, and his assistant. As soon as they were gone, Hiroto got out of the Duel Field, to see Yuya looking wide-eyed, as he still seemed shocked of what happened in the duel.

 _"Yuya..."_ Hiroto thought in worry.

 **DM Stats:**

 **Wins/Losses: 6/1**

 **Next duel:**

 **Duel 19: The True Pendulum User! Yuya's Disbelief!**

 **Duel 20:** **Scar Lion VS Odd-Eyes! The True Smile!**

 **Duel 21: A Fusion Apprentice! Yuzu's Resolution!**

 **Duel 22: The Four Dimensions and the Truth!**

 **Duel 23: Yuto VS Hiroto! A New Rebellious Ally!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Yuya: Why... Why are they both able to use Pendulum? I thought it was supposed to be my ace maneuver!

Shuzo: Yes... Pendulum is no longer yours. Right now, LDS can be planning to create Pendulum Cards for the world!

Yuzu: I was the one who lost the duel! It should be me that should be getting the blame!

Yuya: It doesn't matter! I want to know exactly how you got those Pendulum Cards! Where did you get them, Hiroto!?

Hiroto: I don't know why you're so upset to this... But I do know that your upset is kind of selfish!

Shuzo: Yuya! You will duel Hiroto-kun, so he can beat my 'Hot-Blooded Training' to you!

 **OC Cards:**

 **Twilight End Cerberus / DARK / Beast / LV 3 / Tuner / ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000 / Effect:** _By discarding one card from your hand to the Graveyard, you can choose one monster on your side of the field, and this monster will be the same Level as the monster that you've chosen. Also, when this monster is in the Graveyard, its Level becomes 5._

 **Dark End Chidori Beast / DARK / Thunder / LV 7 / Pendulum / ATK: 2500 DEF: 1500 / Scale: 3 / Pendulum Effect:** _Once per turn, you can negate one Spell or Trap Card that targets a Monster, Spell, or Trap Card on your side of the field and inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points._

 **Dark End Archer / DARK / Warrior / LV 4 / Pendulum / ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200 / Scale: 2 / Pendulum Effect:** _Once per turn, you can make the Effect Damage to your Life Points 0, as long as there is a **Dark End** monster on your side of the field._

 **Light End Angel / LIGHT / Fairy / LV 4 / Pendulum / ATK: 1400 DEF: 0800 / Scale: 7 / Pendulum Effect:** _When a Light Type monster is destroyed by battle, the Battle Damage you take is halved._

 **Light End Cheer Elf / LIGHT / Fairy / LV 4 / Pendulum / ATK: 1300 DEF: 1500 / Scale: 5 / Pendulum Effect:** _If you successfully Pendulum Summon a Light End monster on the field, you can draw one card from your Deck._


	19. The True Pendulum User! Yuya's Disbelief

**Duel 19** **: The True Pendulum User! Yuya's Disbelief!**

 **Hiroto's POV**

 _As the duel between me and Akaba Reiji continued on, I had to not just face his Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Monsters... but his Pendulum Monsters, too! The way that he Pendulum Summoned in the duel left me in shock as I never faced Pendulum Monsters in a duel before. And that inexperienced time left me nearly in a corner as his attacks nearly costed me the duel!  
_

 _Just as I felt like hope was fading away, my silver pendulum and Yuya's Pendulum glowed, turning some of my Monster Cards to Pendulum Monster Cards! Shocked at this, I was somehow able to use them to Summon Kazuto's ace monster, Scar Lion Xyz Dragon in order to fight and win the duel!_

 _Even with victory coming to You Show Duel School, I felt like there is another duel for me to take... especially to Yuya._

 **End POV**

* * *

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Opening 1: Believe X Believe (English Subbed))**

(Pictures of Yuya reveals themselves, with different colors)

 _ **Believe X Believe Be-Be-Be-lieve Buddies!**_

(Two colors show two of Yuya's shadows while the other two shows Hiroto's)

 ** _Believe X Believe_**

(The Japanese opening title reveals itself; with two pendulums swinging across each other)

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

(Yuzu and Gongenzaka's picture reveals themselves)

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

(Yoko, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi and Shuzo's pictures replace Yuzu and Gongenzaka's)

 ** _(YOU)! The strongest_ Card _ain't winnin' or losin'_**

(Yuya prepares to duel with his Duel Disk; he summons Performapal Hip Hippo)

 ** _(YOU)! At_ FULLSPEED _, my heart's a poundin' -_ On the game**

(Yuya rides on his hippo, like he was in an Action Duel)

 ** _Dan Dan Dan Dan_ Done! Done! Done! Done!**

(Performapal Whip Snake, Sword Fish, Skeeter Skimmer appears)

 ** _Dan Dan Dan Dan_ Done! Done! Done! Done!**

(Performapal Turn Toad, Cheermole, and Kaleidoscorp appears)

 ** _Swing, ma-ma-mah_ mind!**

(Yuya's pendant glows as he prepares to Pendulum Summon)

(Hiroto's pendant glows with Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon besides him)

 ** _The Pendulum of Souls, The Ultimate Confusion_**

(A Pendulum Summon occurs, with Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician in the Pendulum Scale)

(Three monsters come out of the portal)

 ** _Impulses - Got it, got it_**

 ** _The game's so intense, it's a serious revolution_**

(Sawatari appears sneering while holding two cards)

(Reiji appears, adjusting his glasses)

(Hiroto blinks, with his pendant and his cards glowing)

(Yuya and Hiroto's monsters appear together)

 ** _(Just breakin' the wall...)_**

 ** _(Just breakin' the wall...)_**

(Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appears along with Hiroto's two dragons; Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon)

(Yuya lands on his dragon, Hiroto floats with his two dragons)

 ** _Ride on now_**

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

 ** _Everybody's goin' ta break down that wall_**

(Yuya rides on Odd-Eyes, as Hiroto flies with his two dragons, along with Twilight End Xyz Dragon, the dragon he rides on)

(Hippo Carnival and Scapegoat has been activated)

 ** _You're gonna beat, beat it_**

 ** _Let's race towards an infinite future without hesitatin'_**

(Scapegoat Token cheers for Hiroto as the Hippo Tokens blows kisses towards Yuya)

 ** _Make it, Make it, Show your courage_ (Break it now)**

(Yuzu and Gongenzaka offer hands together)

 ** _Step ahead! Let's take a step forward (Do it now)_**

(Sora, Futoshi, Tatsuya, and Ayu jumps up together)

 ** _Here comes the fun part!_ So, _everyone,_ be a Believer!**

(Yuya and Odd-Eyes run on a rainbow, with Hiroto, Light End Dragon, Dark End Dragon, Twilight End Xyz Dragon flying together)

 ** _Believe X Be-Be-Be-Believe Buddies!_**

(Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzo, Sora, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi's pictures appear)

(Yuya and Hiroto leads their friends in front of You Show Duel School)

 ** _[Opening Ends]_**

* * *

 _"Yuya..."_ Hiroto thought in worry as he watched Yuya slumping down, before putting on his goggles again. But just before he could talk to the Pendulum user, he heard his name being called as he turned around. "Hiroto-niichan!" Tatsuya, Ayu, and Futoshi cheered together as they tackled the Synchro-Xyz user to the ground, much to his shock as he fell by the impact.

He chuckled nervously at seeing the kids happy for his win. "You were really amazing out there, Hiroto-niichan!" Ayu cried happily. "Using Synchro, Xyz, and Pendulum, too! The way you used all of them at once was really amazing!" Tatsuya complimented along, feeling happy for his friend winning. "It was so amazing that it gave me the shivers!" Futoshi said as he shivered for a bit.

"Y-Yeah... it's nothing, really." Hiroto said, turning away as he tried to see Yuya again, until Yuzu interrupted his words. "That's not true! What you did saved You Show Duel School! And it saved Yuya's dad's dueling! Right, Yuya-" Yuzu assured, until she turned to see the Pendulum user looking very depressed, with his goggles on. "Y-Yuya?" Yuzu asked in worry.

Gongrnzaka and Sora walked over, as they also noticed the Pendulum user looking depressed as he began to mutter for what he had seen on that Duel. "Why... can they both use Pendulum...? Pendulum Summon is supposed to be my ace maneuver!" Yuya muttered under his breath, catching the Synchro-Xyz duelist's attention as he frowned.

 _"So that's what this is about...?"_ Hiroto thought, until he understood Yuya's depression. Up till now, only Yuya was able to Pendulum Summon in Maiami City. But, with both him and Reiji being able to use Pendulum now, the Summoning method was no longer Yuya's thing anymore. "Yuya..." Yuzu said again, feeling even more worried for her childhood friend.

It was then Shuzo nervously came out, scratching the back of his head. "Ah well... I guess, we're good for the moment." Shuzo said nervously, irking the Melodious Duelist as she glared at her father. "Good?" She repeated in surprise. "Yeah. The LDS people left. And thanks to everyone's work, the school's safe for the meantime, right?" Shuzo explained.

That was when Sora broke the relief and worry as he placed his hands on the back of his head. "When you say 'everyone', don't you mean Yuya and Hiroto's win in the first and final round, which were the only ones that helped?" Sora asked, ticking the three kids off. Both Yuzu and Gongenzaka twitched in anger, but they couldn't spit their words out.

What Sora said is true. While the Steadfast Duelist managed to make a tie for the school, Yuzu ended up losing to her opponent in the duel contest. But, this didn't stop the three kids as they all glared at the Fusion user, berating him for his poor cooperation in the contest. "Someone who didn't even bother fighting has no right to complain!" Tatsuya snapped angrily.

"Yeah! You wimp!" Ayu snapped along. "You're not a friend to the You Show Duel School!" Futoshi snapped, causing Sora to smile nervously, as he agreed with their words a little, before leaving. "Yeah, yeah... Sorry about that." Sora said, apologizing to his friends as he made his leave, despite of Shuzo trying to call him back.

"Ah, hey! Where are you going, Sora!?" Shuzo called until the Fusion user left, causing the principal to glare at the three kids. "Don't go saying stuff like you, you three!" Shuzo scolded, until the kids countered back. "It's fine! Just forget someone like him!" retorted Futoshi as Ayu followed along. "Yeah! We don't need a wimp like him!" Ayu added along.

"Still... That was pretty harsh, you three. Just because he didn't fight doesn't give you the right to throw him out like that!" Hiroto countered back, which silenced the kids, until Tatsuya made his promise to the depressed Entertainment Duelist. "And if LDS comes back, I'll fight next time!" Tatsuya assured, feeling determined to win next time. "Me too!" "And me!" Futoshi and Ayu agreed together.

What the kids didn't notice, was that Yuya didn't seem to be in the mood for talking, as Hiroto noticed this. "You three... Wait-" Hiroto started, until what Tatsuya said next ticked the Pendulum user off. "So, train us, too! Teach us with YOUR Pendulum Summoning, Yuya-niichan!" Tatsuya asked, causing the Synchro-Xyz Duelist to frown even more.

"Wrong thing to say, Tatsuya-kun..." Hiroto whispered bitterly as he was right to say so, as Yuya screamed out his anger at the blue-haired kid, angrily correcting him of what he said. "Pendulums aren't just mine anymore!" Yuya snapped angrily, causing Tatsuya to flinch as he fell back, due to the Entertainment Duelist pushing past him!

Shuzo widened his eyes as he tried to pull Yuya back, until he was beaten by Hiroto. The Synchro-Xyz Duelist managed to grab Yuya's right wrist tightly, enough to catch the angry Pendulum user's attention. He turned to Hiroto, who glared at him for his outburst and anger. "Hold it right there, Yuya!" Hiroto snapped as Yuya glared back.

"If you think running off will solve your problems, then you're wrong! It's just as you said... Pendulum Summon doesn't belong to just you anymore... especially since Akaba Reiji and I used it during our duel!" Hiroto said, as he tightened his grip on Yuya's right wrist. At hearing him say that, Yuya widened his eyes under the goggles, shocked to see Hiroto saying something like that to him.

Shuzo walked over to the two, before he spoke to the Pendulum user. "Pendulum Cards are a power only you were given. Yet, some other guy who could use them showed up. And in the middle of a duel, Hiroto was somehow able to use them, too. Is that what shocked you?" Shuzo said, his words and question being serious.

Yuya only gritted his teeth, not giving an answer as Shuzo continued on. "I don't know how Akaba Reiji got his hands on those Pendulum Cards. Maybe his company developed them." Shuzo explained, shocking both Yuya and the others as Yuzu was the first to ask. "Company?" Yuzu repeated in confusion, giving Hiroto the chance to answer.

"Yeah... Akaba Reiji... he is known to be a Pro Duelist, but also... the President of Leo Corporation. His company boasts the biggest shares of all the Dueling Systems in the entire world... An example could be possibly... finding the key to unlock the power of the Pendulum Cards." Hiroto explained, leaving the kids, Yuzu, and Gongenzaka amazed of his knowledge.

"To be honest... When he revealed himself to be a Pendulum user in our duel together, I was kind of shocked to see him do it... but then I realized... as the President of Leo Corporation, it would be no surprise if his company were the ones to develop the Pendulum Monsters that he used against me." Hiroto explained, as he admitted his surprise from his last duel.

"Exactly. So what Hiroto is saying... is that there's a chance that they might end up releasing Pendulum Cards all over the world." Shuzo explained, striking Yuya's feelings once more. He released himself from Hiroto's grip, before he grabbed the Synchro-Xyz duelist's jacket collars. This action startled both Yuzu and Gongenzaka, as they never believed Yuya would do this to a friend.

"Yuya!?" The two gasped together in surprise. Shuzo frowned as he tried to stop Yuya, only to be stopped by Hiroto's look, which told him to back off for a moment as he would take care of this. As if reading his mind, the principal took a step back, allowing Hiroto to calm Yuya down. "..." Silence floated in the air, until Yuya broke it with bitter words.

"Tell me... I want you to answer me, very clearly... Where... Where did you get those Pendulum Cards, Hiroto!? If what Principal said is true, then your Pendulum Cards couldn't have been made by Leo Corporation! In your past duels, there have never been a sign that you were able to Pendulum Summon... So, how... How did you do it!? Where did you get those cards!?" Yuya snapped angrily.

He tightened his grip on Hiroto's jacket collars, leaving Yuzu to be even more worried for the two. "Yuya! Stop this! Hiroto was the one who saved You Show Duel School, right!? And he was the one that saved your dad's dueling, too!" Yuzu exclaimed, as she tried to reason with her childhood friend, only for Yuya to ignore her as more angry questions came to his mind.

"Tell me! Where did you get them, Hiroto!? Tell me right now! Or I'll-" Yuya started again, until he was stopped by something hitting his left cheek.

 **SLAP!**

Everyone watched in shock to see that the Synchro-Xyz Duelist had slapped Yuya hard to ground, forcing the Pendulum user to let go of him. Recovering from the sudden slap, the Pendulum user slowly stood up, looking at his friend wide-eyed. Hiroto on the other hand, just glared at him sternly, making a bitter suggestion to Yuya about his way of settling things.

"If you want to settle things or if you want an answer from me... Make your questions with your cards, not with your fists." Hiroto snapped coldly, catching everyone by surprise, except for Shuzo. The principal cleared his throat, agreeing with Hiroto's suggestion. He pointed at the angry Yuya, then towards Hiroto, making his orders to the Entertainment Duelist.

"Right... Yuya! You will duel Hiroto right here and right now! He'll fix you up by beating my 'Hot-Blooded Training' into you!" Shuzo demanded loudly, shocking Yuzu and the kids in the process. "Dad!? What are you saying!?" Yuzu snapped as she watched her father fiercely took off Yuya's goggles from his face, taunting him even more.

"Even if Hiroto didn't duel in your place, you wouldn't have been able to Duel properly or even beat Akaba Reiji with those on your eyes! So you and Hiro-" Shuzo kept taunting Yuya, until Yuzu spoke up, annoyed with her father's hasty decision. "Yuya won that first match, didn't he!? The one who lost was me, so I should be the one to blame!" Yuzu snapped back.

She took a look at the Synchro-Xyz Duelist, noticing several scratches on his body and clothes, as she pointed out Hiroto's current condition, too. "Besides, Hiroto is in no position to duel right now, especially with the amount of damage he took from his body..." Yuzu started again.

But, before she could continue on, the Steadfast Duelist placed a hand over her shoulder, stopping her from saying any more. "Don't try to interfere!" Gongenzaka snapped, shocking the Melodious Duelist as she looked at the giant Duelist. "Gongenzaka..." Yuzu said, as the Steadfast Duelist stared at both Yuya and Hiroto, seeing a conflict between them in their eyes.

"The principal is ordering Yuya to fight against Hiroto, as a fight between men. And Hiroto... you can see it in his eyes that he plans to fight! No matter what condition he is in!" Gongenzaka explained, causing Yuzu to take a glance at the Synchro-Xyz duelist's eyes. Indeed, the eyes looked like they were burned with determination... the determination to fight on even when wounded.

At seeing this, Yuzu remembered on what she needed to do as she ran to the back, taking out her Duel Disk, startling Gongenzaka as he widened his eyes at her. "Hey!" Gongenzaka started, until he noticed on what Yuzu was planning to do.

 **Later, at the Duel Field...**

Forced to be part of the duel, Yuya glared to where the principal was, annoyed for being involved in this duel. "I haven't agreed to this!" Yuya complained, only for Shuzo to glare back. "It doesn't matter whether you agreed to this or not, Yuya! You will be dueling Hiroto whether you like it or not!" Shuzo snapped, as he began to activate the Solid Vision's Duel Field.

"Now then, let's start! Action Field, on! **Field Spell: Magical Broadway** , activate!" Shuzo called. He turned on the Solid Vision, allowing a familiar Duel Field to surround both duelists. It seemed to be a field with colorful lights, and luxurious buildings! Lights shined around the buildings, as the kids, Gongenzaka, and Yuzu watched in amazement on the sidelines.

Tatsuya - "Wow!"

Futoshi - "Amazing!"

Ayu - "It's so pretty!"

The three kids were in awe to see the Action Field, as the Melodious Duelist recognized the field, which made her widen her eyes. "This is... could it be...?" Yuzu started as both Yuya and Hiroto looked around, the Synchro-Xyz duelist looking amazed, while Yuya was bewildered to see this field. "Dad's..." "Yusho-sensei's..." The two said together, until Shuzo finished it for them.

"That's right! This is where your Dad, Sakaki Yusho, was at his best... the Broadway Field!" Shuzo explained, leaving the Shnchro-Xyz Duelist to glance at him. "So this was Yusho-sensei's best field...?" Hiroto asked in amazement, as Kazuto felt amazed, too. _"He must've given a powerful show to use this type of Duel Field..."_ Kazuto said, looking around.

"This is where Hiroto will show you a REAL Entertainment Duel, on Sakaki Yusho's behalf!" Shuzo declared, startling both Yuya and Hiroto at the declaration. "Wait, me...!? Show everyone a real Entertainment Duel?" Hiroto asked in disbelief, as Yuya was angry at the insulting comment. "Are you calling how I Duel fake!?" Yuya snapped, causing Shuzo to smirk.

"Compared to my senior, it's like night and day! Even compared to Hiroto, who was taught by Sakaki Yusho himself!" Shuzo shot back, leaving the Synchro-Xyz Duelist to sweat drop at his name being mentioned. "Must you include me into this conversation of yours, Prinicpal Hiragi?" Hiroto asked in disappointment, and in disbelief.

At Hiroto's disbelief, Shuzo gave him an apology look, before he cleared his threat to talk more. "Hiroto... This may sound difficult, but... please teach Yuya a lesson, please." Shuzo requested, catching Hiroto's attention. "What do you mean?" Hiroto asked, as he didn't notice Yuya glaring at both him and the You Show principal. "Oi! Principal!" Yuya snapped, as he tried to catch Shuzo's attention.

"Since you managed to discover and use Pendulum, I figured it would be best if you were to show Yuya on how it's done, since you both use the same Summoning method! Your dueling should be able to show him on what he needs to know!" Shuzo explained, leaving Hiroto to think, before he agreed to grant the request. "Understood..." Hiroto said with a sigh.

Before Yuya could complain again, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist stared at Yuya, before catching his attention. "Oi, Yuya!" Hiroto snapped, causing the Pendulum user to turn around and look at his face. "Let's start, shall we? This duel... will decide on which of us is the true Pendulum Summon user! Will it be me? Or will it be you?" Hiroto suggested, earning another glare from the Entertainment Duelist.

But, knowing that he was left with no option, the Pendulum user admitted defeat as he prepared to duel. "Fine... I'll do it!" Yuya hissed as the yellow blade appeared on his Duel Disk. The Synchro-Xyz user's black blade appeared on his Duel Disk as they were both ready to duel, both wanting to prove that one of them is the better Pendulum user than the other.

Yuya - **"Duelists locked in battle!"**

Hiroto - **"Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"**

Yuya - **"They storm through this field!"**

Both - **"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling!"**

Both - **"ACTION..."**

 **"DUEL!"**

 **Hiroto LP 4000 x5**

 **VS**

 **Yuya LP 4000 x5**

 **TURN 01**

The Action Cards spread apart, beginning the duel as the kids, Yuzu, and Gongenzaka watched from the sidelines. "I'll take the first move! My turn!" Hiroto called as he looked at his hand. He widened his eyes a little to see that **Dark End Chidori Beast (2500/1500) (Scale: 3)** and **Light End Cheer Elf (1300/1500) (Scale: 5)** was in his hand as he made his move.

"I, using **Scale 3 Dark End Chidori Beast** and **Scale 5 Light End Cheer Elf** , setthe Pendulum Scale!" Hiroto called as the Pendulum Cards were at the edge of his Duel Disk, showing the word 'PENDULUM' on the blade. Yuya widened his eyes in surprise as the two Pendulum Monsters floated in the air, with their Scale numbers underneath them both.

"With this, I can Summon multiple Level 4 monsters simultaneously!" Hiroto declared as his silver pendulum swung around the two Scales. _"Swing, Pendulum of the Twilight! Guide us into the light and darkness, where our path to victory is revealed! **Pendulum Summon**! Come forth, my monsters!"_ Hiroto chanted as the Summon was a success.

The portal opened up, summoning two monsters on the Synchro-Xyz Duelist's field. "First, is **Light End Wild Lion (1600/1200)**! Next, is **Light End Angel (1400/0800) (Scale: 7)**!" Hiroto called as two Level 4 Light End monsters appeared on the field, both ready for battle. The kids grew amazed to see Hiroto's Pendulum Summon, seeing that he was able to do it on his first turn!

"Amazing..." Tatsuya said weakly. "He was able to do Pendulum on his first turn..." Ayu added along. "It's so cool, that... it's giving me the shivers!" Futoshi cried as he shivered with excitement. "Not only that, both monsters are Level 4." Yuzu pointed out, as she believed something familiar was about to come. "Is he going to use Xyz?" Gongenzaka asked seriously.

At the Duel Field, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist looked at his friend, who was glaring at him harshly, causing him to glare back. "What are you glaring at!? I Pendulum Summoned my monsters, and all you do is glare? Don't tell me it's because that Akaba Reiji and I were able to do it, just like you!" Hiroto snapped, snapping the Pendulum user back into reality.

"Shut up! You don't know how it feels to be like this... Especially when someone else took that someone's special talent..." Yuya said annoyingly, ticking Hiroto off. "Your talent to Pendulum Summon was never taken away, Yuya. It was also given to both me and Akaba Reiji! It's like sharing your talents with the others!" Hiroto retorted, catching Yuya by surprise.

"I activate Cheer Elf's Pendulum Effect! If I successfully Pendulum Summoned a Light End monster on the field, I can draw one card for each monster Summoned! Since two Light End monsters were summoned to the field, I get to draw two cards!" Hiroto called as the elf's light gave him the power to boost his hand a little with two more cards.

"..." Yuya remained silent, as he was ready to counter on what's about to come to him. "I Overlay my Level 4 Wild Lion and my Level 4 Angel!" Hiroto called as the Overlay Network was built.

 _"With fangs like a lion, and the power of a dragon! Roar to all those that defy your intimidating power! **Xyz Summon**! Come forth! Rank 4! **Scar Lion Xyz Dragon (2500/2200)**!"_ Hiroto yelled out loud. Once again, Kazuto's ace monster appeared, roaring at Yuya, who widened his eyes in shock. "That Dragon..." Yuya said, as he remembered on how it defeated Reiji.

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn!" Hiroto called as two facedown cards appeared. Kazuto floated up besides him, feeling unsure of Yuya's feelings. _"You think you can get him to be your friend again? I mean, with the way he is right now... this looks like it's going to be hard."_ Kazuto asked, as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist frowned at the question, before he made his answer.

"Right now, there really is no point in talking sense into him right now. Dueling right now may be the only way to open Yuya's eyes, keeping it away from his selfish desires." Hiroto explained seriously, more than enough to let Kazuto understand. _"Mm... I see... I guess I_ _understand."_ Kazuto said, before he turned to his ace monster.

 _"Scar Lion... please aid Hiroto in this duel."_ Kazuto said, making his request to the ace monster. **"Very well... I shall do what you ask, young master..."** Scar Lion growled loudly, enough to let only Hiroto and Kazuto to hear.

 **TURN 02**

 **Yuya LP 4000 x6**

"My turn! Draw!" Yuya allied as he drew his card. But, right at that, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist revealed one of the Trap Cards on his side of the field. "I activate my Continuous Trap: **The Eye of Truth**!" Hiroto called as the Continuous Trap revealed itself. "What!?" Yuya gasped as his hand was suddenly revealed to the Synchro-Xyz Duelist.

Hiroto took a look at Yuya's hand, seeing what cards Yuya had. The Entertainment Duelist had:

 **\- Performapal Whip Snake (1700/0900)**

 **\- Performapal Friendonkey (1600/0600)**

 **\- Performapal Spikeagle (0900/0900)**

 **\- Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) (Scale: 4)**

 **\- Timegazer Magician (1200/0600) (Scale: 8)** and

 **\- Stargazer Magician (1200/2400) (Scale: 1)** in his hand.

"Odd-Eyes and your two magicians... Looks like you're ready to use your Summoning method, too..." Hiroto said, giving a small smile on his face as the kids were shocked to see the Trap revealing Yuya's hand. "Yuya-niichan's hand is being shown!" Ayu pointed out in shock. "But why...?" Futoshi asked along, as Tatsuya explained.

"It's because of that Trap! The Eye of Truth!" Tatsuya explained, as Hiroto nodded in confirmation. "That's right. As long as the Eye of Truth is on the field, you have to reveal your hand to me, and all the cards that you draw. But, for each Standby Phase that passes, you gain 1000 Life Points if you have a Spell Card in your hand." Hiroto explained.

"Damn it... I don't have any Spell Cards right now... Then, that means..." Yuya started as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist finished it for him. "I get to see your hand without giving anything back for payment." Hiroto said, keeping the small smile on his face. "A good, but cunning strategy..." Gongenzaka commented with a frown on his face.

"Just what's Hiroto planning to get Yuya all worked up like this?" Yuzu asked, wondering about the Synchro-Xyz duelist's strategy. The kids remained silent again as the duel went on, with Yuya taking the two key cards from his hand. "I, using **Scale 1 Stargazer Magician** and **Scale 8 Timegazer Magician** , to set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya shouted out loud.

The two Pendulum Cards were set on the two edges of the Duel Disk blade, showing the word 'PENDULUM' again, like with Hiroto's Duel Disk. With the scales set, both Timegazer and Stargazer rose up into the air, showing their Pendulum Scale numbers.

"With this, I can Summon multiple monsters Level 2 to 7 monsters simultaneously!" Yuya called, making Hiroto brace himself for ny impact coming. _"Sway, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! **Pendulum Summon**! Come forth my monsters!" _ Yuya chanted, as he made the call. A portal appeared and summoned forth two monsters to the field.

"First up, is **Performapal Whip Snake (1700/0900)**!" The purple circus snake appeared, hissing as it looked ready to perform. _"And with wondrous and beautiful eyes dichromatic eyes... **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) (Scale: 4)**!"_ Yuya called as his ace monster appeared, roaring with its dual-colored eyes.

"There it is! Yuya-niichan's ace monster!" Tatsuya pointed out, excited to see this. "But... Odd-Eyes and Scar Lion's ATK are both 2500... If he attacks, then won't both of them be destroyed?" Ayu asked in worry. The kids grew puzzled, until the Entertainment Duelist turned to Whip Snake, while pointing at Kazuto's Xyz Monster at the same time.

"Performapal Whip Snake's effect activates! Once per turn, it can change one monster's ATK and DEF points! I change Scar Lion Xyz Dragon's ATK and DEF Points, making it weaker than Odd-Eyes!" Yuya called, as his snake used its hypnotizing powers to make the Dragon feel weaker.

 **(Scar Lion Xyz Dragon ATK: 2500 to 2200 / DEF: 2200 to 2500)**

"Scar Lion's ATK was switched...?" Hiroto breathed out in disbelief as the Pendulum user entered the Batrle Phase. "Battle! I attack Scar Lion Xyz Dragon with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! **_Spiral Strike Burst_**!" Yuya yelled as he jumped ontp his Dragon's back to strike at the Xyz Dragon, only for his attack to be countered by Hiroto's tricks again!

"You're too naive, Yuya! I activate the Continuous Trap! **Fiendish Chain**!" Hiroto called as the Trap revealed itself. As soon as it was activated, chains flew out of the card and binded the Pendulum Dragon, causing it to roar in pain. "What!? Odd-Eyes!?" Yuya gasped as he could only watch his Dragon being slammed to the ground, while trapped by the dark chains.

"As long as this Trap Card is in the field, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon can no longer attack or activate its effect! And it can't change its battle position!" Hiroto explained, leaving Yuya to grit his teeth. "Like I'll let you! I activate Timegazer Magician's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, it can negate a Trap Card that targets a Pendulum Monster! **_Inverse Gearwise_**!" Yuya called.

The magician revealed his powers as it began to negate the Trap that chained Odd-Eyes, until Hiroto smirked, before he countered Yuya's strategy once again. "Dark End Chidori Beast's Pendulum Effect activates! **_Chidori_** ** _Reverse_**!" Hiroto called, startling Yuya. "What?!" Yuya gasped as the Dark End Monster blasted Timegazer Magician away, sending him to the Extra Deck.

At the same time, darkness flowed around Yuya, causing him to wince in pain, as he nearly slumped down on his ace monster's back. Few of his Life Points dropped down, due to the darkness surrounding him. "Ah! Timegazer Magician was-!" Ayu gasped, leaving the others to widen their eyes. "What happened?!" Yuzu asked in surprise.

 **Yuya LP 3500 x2**

"What... What did you do... Hiroto!?" Yuya snapped as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist frowned, before he explained. "As I said before, I activated Dark End Chidori Beast's Pendulum Effect. Once per turn, when a Spell or Trap Card targets one of the cards on my side of the field, it can negate that card's effect and destroy it, while also dealing 500 points of damage to the owner." Hiroto explained.

"But... Timegazer Magician is a Pendulum Monster! It's not a Spell or a Trap Card!" Futoshi complained out loud, until he was corrected by the Synchro-Xyz Duelist. "You're wrong, Futoshi-kun. When a Pendulum Moneter is set on the Pendulum Scale, it's known to be a Spell Card." Hiroto explained, surprising everyone as Gongenzaka frowned at this.

"I see... So that's why Timegazer Magician was destroyed and sent back to the Extra Deck..." Gongenzaka said, understanding the Pendulum Monster's destruction. "But this is bad for Yuya. Since Timegazer Magician was destroyed, he can't Pendulum Summon anymore, until he uses another Pendulum Monster to complete the Pendulum Scale..." Yuzu said, feeling worried for her childhood friend.

"Not only that... Yuya-niichan's ace monster can't attack, because of Fiendish Chain!" Tatsuya pointed out in worry. Shuzo on the other hand, didn't seem so concerned as he kept watch from above. He remained silent as the duel went on. For Yuya, he had no other options left, leaving him to pass the turn to his opponent. "I... end my turn." Yuya said bitterly.

"At this moment, Whip Snake's effect ends, returning Scar Lion's ATK and DEF to normal." Yuya said as the Xyz Dragon regained his strength back.

 **(Scar Lion Xyz Dragon ATK: 2200 to 2500 / DEF: 2500 to 2200)**

 **TURN 03**

 **Hiroto LP 4000 x3**

"My turn! Draw!" Hiroto called as he drew his card. He took a look at his hand, before continuing his turn. "With the set Pendulum Scale, I can Summon multiple Level 4 monsters simultaneously! _**Pendulum Summon**! Come forth, my monsters_!" Hiroto called as two monster appeared out of the portal.

"The one that comes out from my hand is... **Dark End Knight (1900/1000)**! And... **Light End Shield (0000/2000)**!" The Synchro-Xyz Duelist called as the dark knight and the shield of light appeared for battle. "Next, I tune my Level 4 Dark End Knight with my Tuner Monster Light End Shield!" Hiroto called as the shield turned into four rings in order to scan the dark knight.

 _"Rise from the darkness, with vengeance in your heart! Eradicate all your enemies with your power of darkness! **Synchro Summon**! Come forth! Level 8! **Dark End Dragon (2600/2100)**!"_ Hiroto chanted as the dragon of darkness roared to Yuya, startling him as it flew besides Scar Lion Xyz Dragon. "Dark... End Dragon?" Yuya repeated in shock.

The Dragon of darkness gave a small glance at Scar Lion Xyz Dragon, as he was curious about the new comrade. **"So... this is our new comrade as of today?"** Dark End Dragon asked, leaving Hiroto to nod in confirmation. "Yeah... He's Kazuto's ace monster." Hiroto explained, as Scar Lion scoffed at the small introduction.

 **"I'm only doing this for my young master. I have no intention of calling you my comrade, Synchro Dragon."** Scar Lion scoffed, causing the dragon of darkness to glare at him. **"What did you say!?"** Dark End snapped angrily, causing both Hiroto and Kazuto to sigh. "Well, this is kind of awkward..." Hiroto said silently. "You're telling me..." Kazuto agreed, before their attention was back at the duel.

"Anyways... I activate Dark End Dragon's effect! By lowering its ATK and DEF by 500, I can destroy one monster on your side of the field! The card I choose is to destroy... is Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Hiroto explained as he pointed at the Pendulum Dragon. "What!?" Yuya gasped as the dragon of darkness prepared to eradicate his enemy with the power of darkness.

 **(Dark End Dragon ATK: 2600 to 2100 / DEF: 2100 to 1600)**

"Take this, Yuya! **_Darkness Destruction_**!" Hiroto called as Dark End shot dark miasmas at both Yuya and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, leaving Yuya to widen his eyes in shock as he quickly looked around for an Action Card. But then...

 **BOOM!**

 **Hiroto's DM Stats:**

 **Wins/Losses: 6/1**

 **Next duels:**

 **Duel 20: Scar Lion VS Odd-Eyes! The True Smile!**

 **Duel 21:** **A Fusion Apprentice! Yuzu's Resolution!**

 **Duel 22:** **The Four Dimensions and the Truth!**

 **Duel 23: Yuto VS Hiroto! A New Rebellious Ally!**

 **Duel 24: Kazuto's Past! Phantom VS Lions!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Hiroto: What are you so upset for? Is it because of Akaba Reiji and I being able to do Pendulum like you?

Yuya: I said this before... I was the one who discovered Pendulum Summon... I thought it was mine to use alone.

Hiroto: That's something you can't say for yourself, Yuya! You should be proud to showing off your skills to other people!

Yuya: My skills... as a Pendulum user? Then, that's saying... I can try to improve to be as strong as Akaba Reiji?

Hiroto: It's about time you understood... Because I won't hold back! **Xyz Summon**! Rank 4! **Scar Lion Xyz Dragon**!

Yuya: I won't hold back too, Hiroto! **Pendulum Summon**! Come forth! **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**!

 **OC Cards:**


	20. Scar Lion VS Odd-Eyes! The True Smile!

**Duel 20: Scar Lion VS Odd-Eyes! The True Smile!**

 **Hiroto's POV**

 _Yuya, for some reason became upset, after seeing me and Akaba Reiji use Pendulum, which was the Summoning method that he found to beat Strong Ishijima. Principal Hiragi on the other hand, refused to let Yuya feeel that way as he forced him and me to duel each other, in order to try and calm Yuya down, despite of his hesitance and refusal to duel._

 _His anger... I see that it's kind of selfish. If he wants to prove himself to be a better Pendulum Summon user, then he will have to fight and beat me in a duel! But, in this duel... I won't hold back! In order to show Yuya that Pendulum can't be his alone, I'll show him by using Pendulum, too! Along with my Xyz and Synchro Summon!_

 **End POV**

* * *

 **TURN 03**

 **Hiroto: LP 4000 x2**

 **Field:**

 ** _Dark End Dragon (2100/1600) (Synchro)_**

 ** _Scar Lion Xyz Dragon (2500/2200) (Xyz) (OU: 2)_**

 ** _Fiendish Chain (Trap/Continuous)_**

 ** _The Eye of Truth (Trap/Continuous)_**

 **Pendulum Scales:**

 ** _Dark End Chidori (2500/1500) (Scale: 3)_**

 ** _Light End Cheer Elf (1300/1500) (Scale: 5)_**

 **Yuya: LP 3500 x2**

 **Field:**

 ** _Performapal Whip Snake (1700/0900)_**

 ** _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) (Pendulum) (Scale: 4)_**

 **Pendulum Scales:**

 ** _Stargazer Magician (1200/2400) (Scale: 1)_**

"Take this, Yuya! **_Darkness Destruction_**!" Hiroto called as Dark End shot dark miasmas at both Yuya and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, leaving Yuya to widen his eyes in shock as he quickly looked around for an Action Card. He found one at a nearby building as he raced to grab it. _"If I can just grab it... maybe it could stop Odd-Eyes' destruction!"_ Yuya thought as he tried to jump for it.

He still wanted to prove he was the better Pendulum user than Hiroto, making him determined to win. However, before he could grab it, the Darkness Destruction power blasted Odd-Eyes away, knocking Yuya off balance in the air! "Wah!" Yuya yelped as he fell to the hard pavement, as he missed the Action Card he was about to grab.

The kids watched in shock as they covered their eyes, all not wanting to see their Entertainment Duelist get hurt. "Yuya-niichan... He was so close!" Tatsuya pointed out in disbelief. "He was so close, it's giving me the shivers..." Futoshi said, feeling a bit terrified of the current situation. "Yuya... and Hiroto, too..." Yuzu said, as she looked at both sides.

Hiroto looked serious, as he looked merciless in the duel at the moment while Yuya was struggling to fight back, despite of his wish to become a better Pendulum user than Hiroto. "Those two... They're serious about this duel..." Gongenzaka stated quietly, catching the Melodious Duelist's attention. "How can you tell? Aren't they supposed to be friends with each other?" Yuzu asked in worry.

"They are friends... But with the way things are, they have to settle the score with each other by taking each other out in a duel. This duel... It will decide whether their friendship will continue or not... and if Yuya will understand the situation that's occurring in the world." Gongenzaka explained seriously, causing Yuzu to blink before she looked back at the duel.

"Prepare yourself, Yuya! Battle! I attack Performapal Whip Snake with Scar Lion Xyz Dragon!" Hiroto called, pointing at the circus snake, who hissed with a bit of fear and surprise as the Xyz Dragon roared to strike at the Performapal monster. Yuya widened his eyes before he narrowed them again with gritted teeth, as he tried to defend himself from major damage.

"At this moment, I activate Whip Snake's effect! Once per turn, it can switch a monster's ATK with their DEF! I'll use Whip Snake's effect to switch Scar Lion Xyz Dragon's ATK and DEF!" Yuya called as the hypnotic eyes of Whip Snake weakened Scar Lion again, with the points exchanged in different places.

 **(Scar Lion Xyz Dragon ATK: 2500 to 2200 / DEF: 2200 to 2500)**

"It's useless, Yuya! Scar Lion's ATK is much more higher than Whip Snake even with the points switch! Continue your attack, Scar Lion! **_Scar Fang Pride Slash_**!" Hiroto yelled as the attack made it through, destroying the circus snake in the process! "Argh!" Yuya grunted as he had felt the attack hit through his remaining monster, and right into his Life Points.

 **Yuya LP 3000 x2**

"Next, I attack you directly... with Dark End Dragon!" Hiroto yelled, as he gestured his Synchro Dragon to attack, surprising Yuya as the dragon roared before it attacked. **_"Darkness Breath Burst!"_** The attack was called as the attack blasted the Entertainment Duelist away! "AHHHHHH!" Yuya screamed as he was slammed to the ground by the powerful attack.

 **Yuya LP 900 x2**

"Yuya!?" "Yuya-niichan!" Yuzu, Ayu, Futoshi, and Tatsuya all yelled together in concern. Gongenzaka remained frowning, while looking concerned for his childhood rival and friend, too. Shuzo at the top, kept watching, seeing the Pendulum user struggling with Hiroto's ruthless attacks, despite of both being Entertainment Duelists.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn. At this moment, Scar Lion's ATK and DEF points both return to normal." Hiroto said as the Xyz Dragon regained his power back once more.

 **(Scar Lion Xyz Dragon ATK: 2200 to 2500 / DEF: 2500 to 2200)**

 **TURN 04**

 **Yuya LP 900 x3**

"My turn..." Yuya started, until Hiroto spoke up for another conversation. "Hey..." Hiroto said, catching the Pendulum user's attention as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist spoke up. "Was it really a shock for you... to see me and Akaba Reiji using Pendulum?" Hiroto asked, as he gave a glance at Yuya's stiffened look before continuing on.

"If that's the case, then you're nothing like Yusho-sensei, or should I say, your father." Hiroto scoffed, leaving Yuya to glare back at him. "What do you mean by that!?" Yuya asked as Hiroto talked again, feeling serious of what he was about to say.

"From what I heard from everyone around here... Your father was the one who created the Action Duels... But, he wasn't shocked to see some other people being able to do the same as he was, unlike you..." Hiroto explained.

The kids, Yuzu, Gongenzaka, and Shuzo listened on as the conversation continued. "What I'm saying is, instead of being shocked and angry for seeing someone else use your Summoning method, you should be improving your skills to not just become the best Pendulum user, but to become the best Entertainment Duelist in the world!" Hiroto explained out loud.

"Become... a better Pendulum user... and a better Entertainment Duelist...?" Yuya whispered back, enough to let the Synchro-Xyz Duelist hear. "Yes... Wanting to have Pendulum Summon all to yourself sounds wrong... and selfish. Like I said before, instead of seething in anger by seeing others use your discovery, you should be happy and be proud, since now you would have many rivals to fight against!" Hiroto said out loud.

"Once you have many rivals to fight against, you can battle and have a chance at defeating all of them in order to prove that you're the true master of Pendulum Summon." Hiroto continued on, making Shuzo smile in satisfaction. _"That's it, Hiroto... Keep it up!"_ Shuzo thought out loud, as he silently encouraged the Synchro-Xyz Duelist to continue on.

Yuya on the other hand, was bewildered and amazed to hear such words coming from his friend as he looked at his pendulum, before gripping it a little as he closed his eyes. _"Dad... If you were here... would you have said the same thing to me?"_ Yuya thought, as he opened his eyes, before looking around at Action Field he and Hiroto were in.

 _"Of course I know your father... As one of the pioneers who helped build the foundations for the current golden age of Action Duels... I sincerely respect him."_ Reiji's words echoed in his mind as the Entertainment Duelist frowned. "He said that too, didn't he..." Yuya muttered to himself as he bit his lips, still unsure of his feelings and of himself.

Remembering what the Synchro-Xyz Duelist had said to him, he suddenly remembered of what his father said to him when he was young: _"If you curl up because of fear, you won't be able to do anything... If you want to win..."_

"... then bring out your courage and step forward!" Yuya said out loud. The sudden outburst startled the three kids, Yuzu, and Gongenzaka, as Hiroto only smiled. He recalled of those words that was said by his teacher. "I still can't see what lies beyond the Pendulum... But even so...!" Yuya started as he looked up.

Determination burned in his eyes as he drew his card. "My turn!" Yuya called as he drew his card. As he looked at it, he smiled, before revealing the card to his opponent. The Synchro-Xyz Duelist noticed that Yuya drew a new Pendulum Monster: **Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn (0100/0600) (Scale: 8)**!

Suddenly, the field grew dark as the spotlights shined on Yuya. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" Yuya cried, surprising Hiroto as the Pendulum user began his show. "I will now present you with a true, genuine Entertainment Duel performed by yours truly, Sakaki Yuya!" Yuya cried out loud. The announcement left the kids excited as they waited for Yuya's Pendulum Summon.

"Here it comes!" Futoshi exclaimed out loud. "Yuya-niichan's Pendulum Summon!" Ayu exclaimed happily. The Pendulum user nodded before he revealed the unicorn card to his opponent. "I, using **Scale 8 Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn** , set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya cried as he set it on the opposite edge of Stargazer Magician.

The unicorn rose into the air, next to Stargazer Magician as the Scales were set. "With this, I can Summon multiple Level 2 to 7 monsters simultaneously!" Yuya cried as the Pendulum swung, as he changed his call. _"Sway, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! **Pendulum Summon**! Come forth, my monsters!" _ Yuya cried out loud.

As he said so, the portal opened up to Summon four monsters to the field! " **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) (Scale: 4)**! **Performapal Spikeagle (0900/0900)**! **Performapal Friendonkey (1600/0600)**! And last, but not least! **Timegazer Magician (1200/0600) (Scale: 8)**!" Yuya cried as his four monsters appeared from the portal.

The Synchro-Xyz Duelist blinked, before he smiled, understanding Odd-Eyes and Timegazer Magician's return. "I see... Pendulum Monsters don't go to the Graveyard, but they go to the Extra Deck instead..." Hiroto said, as he turned to his two dragons. "You two... Brace yourself for some impact." Hiroto said, as his Synchro Dragon responded with a scoff.

 **"You don't need to tell me twice. I'm ready!"** Dark End Dragon said, his voice filled with confidence. **"They're back...? Hmph. More nuisances for me and my young master..."** Scar Lion scoffed as Kazuto sighed at his dragon's behavior. _"Hey, Scar Lion... Can't you be a bit more friendlier?"_ Kazuto asked with a dull look on his face.

 **"Y-Yes, my young master..."** Scar Lion said, startled by the sudden order as both Hiroto and Dark End Dragon chuckled as they turned back to the duel. They watched as Yuya grabbed an Action Card, before he activated it. "Alright! I target Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and activate the Action Magic: **Illusion Fire**!" Yuya called as his monsters gathered around him for battle.

"With this card's effect, my other Monsters cannot attack, but Odd-Eyes can attack once for each monster I control!" Yuya explained, shocking Tatsuya as he widened his eyes. Hiroto narrowed his eyes, before biting them. "Aside from Odd-Eyes... Yuya has three other monsters on the field..." Hiroto said, leaving Tatsuya to finish the conclusion.

"Odd-Eyes is going to attack three times!?" Tatsuya yelped, until the Synchro-Xyz Duelist reminded his friend of something. "Did you forget? Scar Lion Xyz Dragon has 2500 ATK points, the same as Odd-Eyes! If you attack, they'll both be destroyed, even if you manage to beat Dark End first!" Hiroto reminded sternly, leaving Yuya to grin at the situation.

"Then, in that case, I would need to find another Action Card! Let's go! Odd-Eyes!" Yuya called. The Pendulum Dragon roared as it hopped off the building to find an Action Card as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist watched the Pendulum user go on around, leaving both Kazuto and Dark End Dragon confused. _"Um... Aren't you going to try and stop him?"_ Kazuto asked.

 **"If he does find a card that helps Odd-Eyes with his attack, then we'll end up losing!"** Dark End Dragon snapped, as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist only smiled at their attempts of reasoning with him. "It's fine... Even if he did find an Action Card... I'm well prepared for it. And since I'm his opponent, I should wait for him to make his move, so that he can show his true Dueling." Hiroto explained calmly.

Dark End Dragon still hesitated to understand, until he sighed and gave in, allowing his Duelist to do whatever he wanted now. **"Whatever... Just don't blame me if we actually lose..."** Dark End Dragon said, as Kazuto smiled with a sweat drop. The Synchro-Xyz Duelist just watched as Yuya grabbed an Action Card, before he activated it.

"Action Magic, **Attack Force**! Odd-Eyes' ATK goes up by 600!" Yuya called, as the Spell boosted Odd-Eyes' power.

 **(Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 2500 to 3100)**

"Odd-Eyes' ATK is higher than Hiroto-niichan's monsters now!" Ayu pointed out in amazement. "If he attacks all of Hiroto-niichan's monsters and destroys him... he'll be wide open!" Tatsuya exclaimed, now understanding Yuya's victory chance. "Shivers!" Futoshi cried, as he felt excited for the Entertainment Duelist gaining the advantage in the duel.

"Alright! Go for it, Yuya!" Gongenzaka cried, punching his fist in the air. He and the kids all began to cheer for their Pendulum user as Yuzu could only remain silent and watch as she looked at both of her friends. "I do want to support Yuya on this... but what Hiroto...?" Yuzu thought to herself as she was unsure on who to side with in the duel.

"Battle! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Attack Dark End Dragon!" Yuya cried as he rode on his Pendulum Dragon. His ace monster ran towards the other Dragon, before he leapt up high in the air. The Synchro-Xyz Duelist watched as the attack proceeded to aim at his Synchro Dragon. " ** _Spiral Strike Burst_**!" Yuya yelled. The Pendulum Dragon roared, before shooting a colorful ray of light at Dark End Dragon.

At the same time, Spikeagle glowed, before it flew to boost Odd-Eyes' attack as it mixed within itself with the Spiral Strike Burst attack. Everyone grew amazed to see this, especially with Shuzo as he got out of his seat to see the beautiful attack. "Whoa! It's a real phoenix!" Shuzo exclaimed in shock and amazement.

The Synchro-Xyz Duelist widened his eyes for a moment before he smiled, giving off a small chuckle. "So this is... Yuya's Entertainment Dueling, huh..." Hiroto said to himself as he watched the Spiral Strike Burst come closer, with Spikeagle diving towards Dark End Dragon. He turned to his Dragon of darkness, who nodded to him in understanding.

The Synchro-Xyz Duelist nodded back as he braced himself for a hard blow. The attack managed to reach Dark End as he roared before exploding, shaking Hiroto up a bit as the effect of Odd-Eyes was activated. "Odd-Eyes' effect activates! When it battles a Level 5 or higher monster, the Battle Damage is doubled!" Yuya said as the battle power was doubled.

" ** _Reaction Force_**!" Yuya cried as the attack became intense. The explosion became bigger as it nearly blasted Hiroto away as he gritted his teeth, while skidding on the ground to prevent himself from being flown away.

 **Hiroto LP 2000 x1**

"2000 points of damage...!" Tatsuya breathed out in amazement. "Shivers!" Futoshi said, shaking with excitement.

The dust cleared as Hiroto faced Yuya once more, as the Pendulum user prepared for a second attack! "Next! Attack Scar Lion Xyz Dragon!" Yuya cried as Odd-Eyes roared once again, as it attempted to blast the Xyz Monster away now. The Spiral Strike Burst was shot again, but this time, with Timegazer Magician's time magic attack!

The Spiral Strike Burst blasted Scar Lion away, causing it to roar in pain as the damage was inflicted to Hiroto once more! "Argh!" Hiroto grunted as more of his Life Points dropped down.

 **Hiroto LP 1400 x1**

"Hiroto doesn't have any monsters on his field anymore!" Yuzu pointed out in surprise. "If Yuya manages to land a direct attack on a Hiroto on his third attack... he'll win!" Gongenzaka pointed out, believing in his friend's incoming victory.

"This is the end, Hiroto! One more time, Odd-Eyes! Attack Hiroto directly! **_Spiral Strike Burst_**!" Yuya cried as his Pendulum Dragon shot the third attack at the Synchro-Xyz Duelist. Bracing himself, Hiroto stood on his ground, before he felt the attack blast right into him! "ARGH!" Hiroto grunted as he tumbled onto the ground, looking defeated.

Smoke plowed across the field as everyone in the sidelines watched to see what had happened to their Synchro-Xyz Duelist. "Did it work...?" Tatsuya asked. "The smoke is so thick that I can't see!" Ayu complained as Yuzu focused hard. Before any of them could react, everyone noticed that the smoke was clearing away. It revealed itself to show Hiroto... okay?

 **Hiroto LP 2300 x1**

"Eh!?" The three kids gasped as they realized that Hiroto was still in the duel. "But how...?" Yuzu asked, as she was surprised at this, too. "Not only did he survived the attack, but his Life Points increased, too!" Gongenzaka exclaimed in disbelief. Shuzo was surprised at this too, until he realized on how he survived.

"That set card... Could it be!?" Shuzo started as he watched Yuya looking surprised, too. "Eh? What... happened?" Yuya asked in surprise as the opponent smirked, before he explained. "Right before Odd-Eyes' attack had landed completely, I activated the Trap Card: **Nutrient-Z**!" Hiroto explained as his Trap was now revealed.

"This card can be activated when I take 2000 points or more Battle Damage. It increases my Life Points by 4000, before letting the attack hit." Hiroto explained, making Yuya understand. "I see... You took 3100 points of damage... That's why..." Yuya breathed out loud, as the kids frowned at their Entertainment Duelist's close, but failed victory.

"Yuya-niichan was so close..." Tatsuya said with a frown as Yuzu smiled. "But... At least... he managed to show his good side back... He's the Yuya we know now..." Yuzu said, as the show her childhood friend had put showed proof that Yuya was back to his cheerful self now. Gongenzaka smirked, understanding what she meant as he turned his attention back to the duel.

"I end my turn! At this moment, Attack Force's effect ends, returning Odd-Eyes' ATK back to normal." Yuya said as he once again passed his turn to his friend.

 **(Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 3100 to 2500)**

 **TURN 05**

 **Hiroto LP 2300 x2**

"My turn! Draw!" Hiroto said as he drew his next card. He took a look at it before he smirked. "I activate the Spell Card, **Monster Reborn**! With this card, I'll revive **Scar Lion Xyz Dragon (2500/2200)** from the Graveyard!" Hiroto called as Kazuto's ace monster roared at his revival. "Scar Lion is back!" Ayu exclaimed in amazement.

Both Hiroto and Yuya watched as the Xyz Dragon roared at Odd-Eyes, who roared back in retaliation. Seeing the determination in the two dragons' eyes, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist looked at the remaining card in his hand. "I'm not done yet! I activate **Pot of Greed**! With this, I get to draw two more cards!" Hiroto called as he drew two more from his Deck.

At the two cards, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist smiled before he turned to his friend. "Oi! Yuya! What do you say we give our audience a bit of a show here?" Hiroto asked, catching the Pendulum user by surprise. At seeing Hiroto holding one card in his hand, Yuya gave a small grin, as he knew the card that the Synchro-Xyz Duelist was going to use.

"Alright! Let's give them a show, then!" Yuya cried, answering Hiroto's request. At the acceptance, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist cleared his throat, before turning to the ones that were watching the duel. "Everyone! Watch us as the two of us take this Entertainment Duling to another level! This card... will be the key to that level!" Hiroto said, announcing his words to the small audience.

That left the three kids excited as they cheered for more entertainment. "I activate the Spell Card... **Smile World**!" Hiroto called as he played the card, causing the field to be surrounded with colorful and glowing smiles, leaving the small audience in awe as Smile World began to make their feelings feel positive. "Smile World..." Yuzu said, as Gongenzaka smirked.

"The card that Yuya's father uses to rise his Entertainment Dueling level..." Gongenzaka said, knowing how famous that card was for bringing smiles to many people and duelists. Yuya watched as the Smile World took effect as he smiled, now understanding why the Synchro-Xyz Duelist had that kind of card.

"Dad... So this is why you gave Smile World to him..." Yuya whispered happily as he grinned at his opponent's dueling. "Smile World raises all monster's ATK by 100 for every monsters on the field! Since there's five monsters... all of them gain 500 ATK points!" Hiroto called as the Spell made all the monsters smile, as they looked happy to enjoy this duel.

 **(Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 2500 to 3000)**

 **(Timegazer Magician ATK: 1200 to 1700)**

 **(Performapal Spikeagle ATK: 900 to 1400)**

 **(Performapal Friendonkey ATK: 1600 to 2100)**

 **(Scar Lion Xyz Dragon ATK: 2500 to 3000)**

"Ah! All the monsters are smiling!" Tatsuya said in amazement. "Even Scar Lion and Odd-Eyes are smiling, too!" Ayu cried out happily. "Shivers!" Futoshi cried as he trembled with both excitement and joy.

Through the effects of Smile World, Scar Lion felt as though happy feelings were coming to him! **"What... What is this feeling... It feels so warm... and peaceful..."** Scar Lion growled in content as Kazuto snickered at his ace monster's joy of the feeling from the smiles of the Spell Card. _"That's the power of smiles, huh..."_ Kazuto said as Hiroto gave a nod in agreement.

"It sure is." Hiroto said, knowing what his Xyz friend meant. The time when he witnessed Yusho playing Smile World once came back to him as he smiled, remembering how amazing it was for the Entertainment Duelist to achieve victory like that. He looked at the last card in his hand, before he faced Yuya once more.

"This card will decide this duel! Prepare yourself, Yuya!" Hiroto called, catching the Pendulum user's attention. "Alright! Bring it, then!" Yuya said, accepting the challenge. With the challenge accepted, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist played the last card in his hand to decide the duel.

"I activate the Continuous Spell Card, **Light and Dark Sacrifice**!" Hiroto called, as he played the risky Continuous Spell, surprising Gongenzaka and the kids as they knew what that card was. "That card...!" Tatsuya started.

"It's the card that Hiroto-niichan used to defeat that Fusion girl from LDS!" Futoshi exclaimed in disbelief as Yuya prepared for impact. "When this card is activated, I can banish one Light or Dark Type monster from my Graveyard, in order to let one of my monsters gain ATK half of that monster's ATK! But... for every time I use this effect, I have to pay 400 Life Points." Hiroto explained.

"And not only that, during the Standby Phases, he needs to pay 1000 Life Points in order to keep that card on the field." said Gongenzaka, as he knew what the other side effect was.

"I'll pay 400 Life Points to banish Dark End Dragon from my Graveyard! And at that moment, Scar Lion will gain half of Dark End's ATK points!" Hiroto called as he removed his Dragon of darkness from the game, while paying for the cost.

"Dark End Dragon's ATK is 2600... So, that means..." "Scar Lion Xyz Dragon will gain 1300 ATK!" Tatsuya started, as Ayu finished it off.

 **Hiroto LP 1900 x0**

 **(Scar Lion Xyz Dragon ATK: 3000 to 4300)**

"4300 ATK!?" Yuya gasped in shock as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist continued on. "I'm not done! I'll pay 800 more Life Points to remove **Dark End Knight (1900/1000)** and **Light End Wild Lion (1600/1200)** from the game!" Hiroto declared as two more of his monsters were removed from the Graveyard, so that they could lend Scar Lion their powers.

 **Hiroto LP 1100 x0**

 **(Scar Lion Xyz Dragon ATK: 4300 to 6050)**

"An ATK of..." "...6050!?" Ayu and Tatsuya cried together in shock, causing Futoshi to tremble in both fear and amazement. "It's giving me the shivers!" Futoshi cried as Yuya was stiff in shock. While he was frozen in disbelief, the Battle Phase was on as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist pointed at the Pendulum Dragon.

"Battle! I attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Scar Lion Xyz Dragon! **_Scar Fang Pride Slash_**!" Hiroto cried out loud, allowing the Xyz Dragon to strike at the enemy Dragon. "Yuya!" Yuzu cried in worry, snapping Yuya out as the Pendulum user ran to find an Action Card. "I won't let you, Yuya!" Hiroto called as he jumped on Scar Lion's back.

The Xyz Dragon flew towards Odd-Eyes, attempting to strike it down, while the Pendulum user snagged an Action Card, allowing him to use it. "Action Magic, **Evasion**! Scar Lion's attack is negated!" Yuya cried, until Hiroto played an Action Card of his own. "I won't let you! Action Magic, **No Action**! Evasion is negated and the battle continues!" Hiroto cried as the battle went on.

The Entertainment Duelist could only widen his eyes as the attack blasted his ace monster away, while knocking him away, too! "ARGH!" Yuya yelled as he fell on the ground, looking defeated as everyone in the sidelines gasped. "Yuya!" "Yuya-niichan!" Yuzu, Gongenzaka, and the kids gasped as they watched their ace Duelist be defeated by their friend.

 **Yuya LP 0 x2**

 **WIN: Hiroto**

The Solid Vision turned off, taking down the Action Field along with it. As the duel was over, Yuya sat on the ground, scratching the back of his head. "I lost..." Yuya said before he brought his head up to show a big smile on his face. Before he could say another word, he watched as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist suddenly fell on his back, catching Yuya by surprise.

"Hiroto! Oi! Hiroto, are you okay!?" Yuya gasped as he held the near unconscious Synchro-Xyz Duelist up, as Hiroto sighed. "Tch... I was okay with handling one duel... but three duels in one day? I don't think I ever felt this exhausted before... Ngh..." Hiroto groaned as the Entertainment Duelist blinked, before he remembered on how hard his friend fought for the Duel School.

"Hiroto..." His name was what Yuya could only say as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist gave a small glance at him, before he gave a small smile to the worried Pendulum user.

"Hey... What's with that look? You found your own resolution to fight now, haven't you? I've taught you all that you need to know for now... The rest of the answer... You'll have to find out on your own..." Hiroto said weakly as he fell limp, leaving Yuya to look up at the sky and yell the Synchro-Xyz duelist's name. "HIROTO!"

 **\- Hot-Blooded Shuzo Theatre: FIN -**

Just as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist looked like he was really gone, a slap on the face by Yuzu's paper fan was enough to wake him up! "ARGH!" yelped Hiroto as he shot up, lifting his head off from Yuya's arms. He glared to see Yuzu glaring at both him and Yuya with the paper fan in her hands.

"Don't go ending it on your own!" Yuzu snapped as everyone else gathered around. Shuzo and Gongenzaka looked touched, while the kids were bewildered to see this occur. "Hey! I was serious about the exhausted part! Do you know how much damage I had to endure from today!?" Hiroto snapped back, as he crossed his arms, pouting for the hit that he took on the face.

"It's youth!" Gongenzaka said as he wiped his tears with his uniform sleeve. Shuzo cried as well, filled with joy and touched at the same time as Yuya nervously laughed. The others laughed at the two boys bonding together as the Entertainment Duelist turned to the Synchro-Xyz Duelist, saying his words to him.

"Thanks, Hiroto." Yuya said, causing Hiroto to turn and look at him in question. "What for?" Hiroto asked as the Pendulum user smiled. "What you said during the duel... you were right. I'll train harder than anyone else! I'll get better and stronger! So I can become a Duelist who puts smiles on everyone's faces like my father one day!" Yuya said proudly.

At his resolution, Hiroto sighed before smiling back. "No problem, Yuya..." Hiroto said as Kazuto floated besides him, smiling as well. But, the smile on his face didn't stay as the Xyz Duelist looked up at the orange sky. This conflict was over... but the 'war' between the Duel Schools weren't over yet.

 **Later, that night...**

After saying his farewell to the You Show students, Hiroto laid on his bed, looking over his cards, including the four Pendulum Cards he gained from his duel with Reiji. He even looked at Scar Lion Xyz Dragon, as he wondered of what Kazuto had said earlier in the duel.

"You gave me your ace monster so that I could win in that duel with Akaba Reiji, right? Do you... want him back?" Hiroto asked as Kazuto shook his head, floating besides his friend. _"Mm mm... I think it's best if you keep it with you right now. Scar Lion... tends to get bored when he doesn't get to be in any part of the action."_ Kazuto said, with a smile on his face.

The Synchro-Xyz Duelist smiled back as he turned his body on the bed to look up at the ceiling in his room. "Whatever you say..." Hiroto said as he frowned. "But still... How did I get those Pendulum Cards, anyway? It's like my Pendulum was reacting to my determination your encouragement." Hiroto asked as the Xyz Duelist frowned as well.

 _"I... don't have an answer to that. All I know is that it happened. And that's it. I don't... really know how those cards appeared."_ Kazuto said, admitting his unsureness to the Synchro-Xyz Duelist. The two remained silent as they both pondered on how the Pendulum Cards miracle occurred in their struggle afternoon.

With no answers to come up with, they both fell asleep, both deciding to think about it more tomorrow.

 **Meanwhile...**

In an alleyway, a shadowed figure walked across the dark alleyway, as if he was trying to keep himself hidden in the dark. He had his fists clenched as he took out a small picture showing a young boy... which was Kazuto and himself, along with a girl and another boy that seemed to be his friend. He shook a little, before shaking his head as he continued on walking.

"I will find you, along with your sister... one way or another... my little brother." The figure said darkly as he disappeared into the alleyway.

 **In another unknown place...**

In the warehouse of where he fought the LDS students, a masked Duelist stood still, his eyes closed. He slowly opened them, as his eyes showed that he was either cold or fierce. "I can feel it... He has to be around here somewhere." The masked Duelist said as he looked up at the ceiling of the warehouse, which had a large hole on it, due to the impact that he had caused after his duel with one of the LDS students.

"I just hope... Shun doesn't cause any more trouble than he already did right now." The masked Duelist said as he closed his eyes again, silence coming back to comfort him.

 **DM Stats:**

 **Wins/Losses: 7/1**

 **Next duel:**

 **Duel 21: A Fusion Apprentice! Yuzu's Resolution!**

 **Duel 22: The Four Dimensions and the Truth!**

 **Duel 23: Yuto VS Hiroto! A New Rebellious Ally!**

 **Duel 24: Kazuto's Past! Phantom VS Lions!**

 **Duel 25: Gem-Knight Grudge! Masumi's Anger!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Yuya: Just wait for me, Dad! I'll become strong... and be a Pro Duelist like you someday!

Sawatari: If you think you can win in the Maiami Championships with your dirty dueling, you've got another thing coming!

Hiroto: You're the one who needs to have his dueling clean, you hundredth rate Duelist.

Yuzu: I have to... I have to become strong! Sora! Please teach me how to Fusion Summon!

Sora: Could it be because... you're still upset about losing to that girl from yesterday?

Hiroto: Fusion...? This is getting tiresome. If you want to learn Fusion that bad, why don't I test you in a duel?

 **OC Cards:**


	21. A Fusion Apprentice! Yuzu's Resolution!

**Duel 21:** **A Fusion Apprentice! Yuzu's Resolution!**

 **Hiroto's POV**

 _After my duel with Yuya, I managed to teach or convince him to become the strongest Pendulum user in the world, now that both Akaba Reiji and I were able to use the Summoning method. When the duel was over, it seemed like nothing bad had happened to Yuya, since he turned back to his cheery self again._

 _I just hope it stays that way... But a weird feeling comes to my mind right after our duel is over. Why do I feel like I'm about to duel him again, but in a different way?_

 **End POV**

* * *

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Opening 1: Believe X Believe (English Subbed))**

(Pictures of Yuya reveals themselves, with different colors)

 _ **Believe X Believe Be-Be-Be-lieve Buddies!**_

(Two colors show two of Yuya's shadows while the other two shows Hiroto's)

 ** _Believe X Believe_**

(The Japanese opening title reveals itself; with two pendulums swinging across each other)

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

(Yuzu and Gongenzaka's picture reveals themselves)

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

(Yoko, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi and Shuzo's pictures replace Yuzu and Gongenzaka's)

 ** _(YOU)! The strongest_ Card _ain't winnin' or losin'_**

(Yuya prepares to duel with his Duel Disk; he summons Performapal Hip Hippo)

 ** _(YOU)! At_ FULLSPEED _, my heart's a poundin' -_ On the game**

(Yuya rides on his hippo, like he was in an Action Duel)

 ** _Dan Dan Dan Dan_ Done! Done! Done! Done!**

(Performapal Whip Snake, Sword Fish, Skeeter Skimmer appears)

 ** _Dan Dan Dan Dan_ Done! Done! Done! Done!**

(Performapal Turn Toad, Cheermole, and Kaleidoscorp appears)

 ** _Swing, ma-ma-mah_ mind!**

(Yuya's pendant glows as he prepares to Pendulum Summon)

(Hiroto's pendant glows with Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon besides him)

 ** _The Pendulum of Souls, The Ultimate Confusion_**

(A Pendulum Summon occurs, with Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician in the Pendulum Scale)

(Three monsters come out of the portal)

 ** _Impulses - Got it, got it_**

 ** _The game's so intense, it's a serious revolution_**

(Sawatari appears sneering while holding two cards)

(Reiji appears, adjusting his glasses)

(Hiroto blinks, with his pendant and his cards glowing)

(Yuya and Hiroto's monsters appear together)

 ** _(Just breakin' the wall...)_**

 ** _(Just breakin' the wall...)_**

(Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appears along with Hiroto's two dragons; Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon)

(Yuya lands on his dragon, Hiroto floats with his two dragons)

 ** _Ride on now_**

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

 ** _Everybody's goin' ta break down that wall_**

(Yuya rides on Odd-Eyes, as Hiroto flies with his two dragons, along with Twilight End Xyz Dragon, the dragon he rides on)

(Hippo Carnival and Scapegoat has been activated)

 ** _You're gonna beat, beat it_**

 ** _Let's race towards an infinite future without hesitatin'_**

(Scapegoat Token cheers for Hiroto as the Hippo Tokens blows kisses towards Yuya)

 ** _Make it, Make it, Show your courage_ (Break it now)**

(Yuzu and Gongenzaka offer hands together)

 ** _Step ahead! Let's take a step forward (Do it now)_**

(Sora, Futoshi, Tatsuya, and Ayu jumps up together)

 ** _Here comes the fun part!_ So, _everyone,_ be a Believer!**

(Yuya and Odd-Eyes run on a rainbow, with Hiroto, Light End Dragon, Dark End Dragon, Twilight End Xyz Dragon flying together)

 ** _Believe X Be-Be-Be-Believe Buddies!_**

(Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzo, Sora, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi's pictures appear)

(Yuya and Hiroto leads their friends in front of You Show Duel School)

 ** _[Opening Ends]_**

* * *

"Watch me, Dad! I'll sharpen my skills and become a Pro just like you! I'll make everyone smile with the best Entertainment Dueling!" Yuya said, as he opened up his lunch box, the cover showing his father's ace monster, Performapal Sky Magician.

It was another day at the school, as Yuya, Yuzu, and Hiroto were sitting together for lunch as they prepared to enjoy the meals they had right now. Hiroto however, felt troubled as he still had his thoughts about what happened yesterday, as he gained two new Summoning methods that he was now able to use as a Duelist.

First, he was able to Xyz Summon, as he discovered his first Xyz Monster when he had fought Keiko. The second was Pendulum Summon, which he gained during his duel with Akaba Reiji. His original monster cards turned into Pendulum Cards, allowing him to perform a Pendulum Summon that day. Not only that, he was given Scar Lion Xyz Dragon by Kazuto.

He looked at his six new cards, before he sighed. "Thinking about it now won't get us anywhere, you know?" Hiroto said to himself, as he spoke with Kazuto. The Xyz Duelist floated besides him, agreeing with his words. _"I guess so... Your friend looks like he's about to devour his lunch box."_ Kazuto said, as he referred to Yuya.

The Synchro-Xyz Duelist turned to see Yuya preparing to eat his meal, in a pretty messy way. "And with that, time to dig in!" Yuya cried as he began to stuff his face with rice, as he quickly ate his lunch, causing pieces of rice to fly over all the place, some missing Yuzu, as she watched with a bit of disgust.

"Alright, I'm gonna do it, do it, do it! I'm gonna become, become, become a Pro!" Yuya said, as his mouth was muffled by the food that he kept devouring, as he earned a scold from his childhood friend. "Hey! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Yuzu said, as she frowned at Yuya's eating manners.

Hiroto only smiled, as he understood Yuya's reason for being so messy. But just before he could say a word, a handkerchief was offered to the Melodious Duelist as the three You Show students looked up to see a familiar face in front of them! "Hey there!" Sawatari said in a graceful way, as this surprised the three of them.

"Sawatari!?" Yuzu said in shock as she turned away, declining his handkerchief offer, leaving the arrogant Duelist to blink before he turned to the Pendulum user. "Sheesh, you're so uncouth in front of a lady! Your eating habits and Dueling are so dirty!" Sawatari said, earning a glare from both Yuya and Hiroto.

"Dirty!? Aside from my eating habits, what about my Dueling is dirty!?" Yuya snapped as Sawatari's face turned stern, as he explained his reason for being here. "Hmph. I heard you ambushed someone again." Sawatari said, surprising the three as Yuzu quickly denied Yuya of being the culprit.

"That wasn't Yuya, though!" Yuzu said as Hiroto agreed with her words. "That's right. He was with us the whole time yesterday." Hiroto said, as he fixed his glare on the arrogant Duelist once more, as he earned a glare back. That was when Yuzu asked again, remembering what Sawatari had said just now. "But... what do you mean, again!?" Yuzu asked.

His face still stern, the arrogant Duelist explained of the situation that occurred last night. "An LDS lecturer was attacked by a man who uses Xyz Summon." Sawatari said, catching the three by surprise again. The Synchro-Xyz Duelist blinked, remembering when a Reiji had to quickly leave, due to some urgent business he had to attend to.

"So that's why they left so quickly..." Hiroto said under his breath as Kazuto floated besides him. _"It can't be... Is it my friend, or is it my brother?"_ Kazuto asked himself, as he felt worried of what might've happened to his comrades.

"I was kidding about you being the culprit this time. The victim this time was an LDS teacher. You couldn't have beaten him even with those cowardly Pendulum Summons." Sawatari said, earning another glare from the Entertainment Duelist. "Cowardly!? Just how is my Pendulum Summoning cowardly!?" Yuya snapped, leaving the arrogant Duelist to explain his reason.

"The fact that only you possess it is unfair!" Sawatari said darkly, only for Hiroto to interfere. "He's not the only one, you hundredth rate Duelist." Hiroto said, catching the arrogant Duelist by surprise as he glared at his second rival. "What do you mean by that?" Sawatari asked, as the question was answered as Hiroto revealed his four Pendulum Cards to him!

The arrogant Duelist widened his eyes as he gaped at the cards that Synchro-Xyz Duelist had. "I'm no longer the Synchro Duelist prodigy now, but a Pendulum user and an Xyz user as well." Hiroto said as Sawatari stuttered to say the words that he had wanted to say. "Y-You! Where did you get those Pendulum Cards!?" Sawatari snapped, demanding answers.

"I don't have to answer you if I don't want to. It's for me to know and for you to find out." Hiroto said, as he placed the cards back in his Deck, while putting his Xyz Monsters back in his Extra Deck. Recovering from his shock, the arrogant Duelist regained his calm expression, before he showed his determination to the three.

"Tch... That'll end soon! There are rumors that Leo Corporation is independently developing Pendulum Cards! I'm going to get my hands on those... and defeat the both of you!" Sawatari said, pointing at both Yuya and Hiroto, as they only glared back at their arrogant, but determined rival. With the determination done, Sawatari began to leave.

"That's all I came here to say. See ya... I'll be waiting at the Junior Youth Championship." Sawatari said as he made his leave, causing Yuya to remember something as he widened his eyes. "Junior Youth Championship?" repeated Yuya, until he realized on what this meant, causing him to panic.

"Th-That's right! As I am right now, I can't become a Pro!" Yuya said out loud, causing him to fall into depression, causing Hiroto to sweat drop at his panicking. "What is he so worried about?" Hiroto said, as he turned to Yuzu, causing her to give off a nervous smile. "Um... You see..." Yuzu started as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist heard the problem that Yuya has at the moment.

 **Later...**

Class was over, which allowed the students to leave for home, as the three You Show students left the school building to meet up with Tatsuya, Ayu, and Futoshi. "Yuya-oniichan! Yuzu-oneechan! Hiroto-oniichan!" Ayu cried, calling for the three. "Had fun at school?" Futoshi cried, as he waved to the three.

The three You Show students walked over to the three kids, as they all prepared to head for You Show Duel School. "Let's hurry up and go to You Show Duel Sch-" Tatsuya started, only for him to stop and see Yuya looking depressed again, but for a different reason. "What's wrong, Yuya-niichan?" Tatsuya asked, confused.

While walking towards the Duel School, the reason was explained as the kids were bewildered to hear this reason. "You're not qualified?" "For the Junior Youth Championship?" Futoshi and Ayu asked together, leaving the Pendulum user to sign with a nod. "That's right... In order to qualify, you need to have at least 50 matches with a 60% win rate..." Yuya explained darkly.

"What's your current record?" Ayu asked as Yuya explained. "26 wins with 46 matches..." Yuya said, leaving the blue-haired kid to quickly calculate the numbers in his head. "So that's... 26 divided by 46... 56.5%. You're right. It's not enough." Tatsuya said, as he frowned at the current winning rate the Pendulum user had at the moment.

"Wow, Tatsuya! You're fast at math!" Futoshi said, as he was amazed with the quick calculation. "But, you still have four matches until 50, right?" Tatsuya asked as he explained of what could happen if Yuya were to win those four matches.

"If you win all of them, you'll have 30 wins, putting you to a 60% ratio, right?" Tatsuya asked, as both Hiroto and Yuzu nervously smiled, as they tried to explain Yuya's attempts of finding his four opponents. "That's right, but..." "The students at our school all refused to duel him, since he won that exhibition match with Strong Ishijima." Yuzu started, leaving Hiroto to finish it up.

 **Flashback**

 _Earlier in the school, Yuya tried to find the four opponents he could use to defeat and earn the chance to enter the Junior Youth Championships. Hiroto and Yuzu went with him to help, but with every request, he was immediately denied, due to his win against Strong Ishijima._

 _"No way! You beat a Pro! Why should I fight you?" One student said, despite of Yuya's begging._

 _"You beat Strong Ishijima and now you're trying to get into the Junior Youth Championships? Are you kidding me?" Another student said, as he and his friend declined Yuya's challenge as well, despite of his constant begging for it._

 _"You beat the Champion, so shouldn't you get a free pass through the Junior Youth? Lucky you..." The fourth student said as he left in a hurry to escape Yuya, despite of the Pendulum user crying for him to come back._

 **Flashback End**

"I didn't get a free pass at all! That was just an exhibition match... Everyone's getting the wrong idea! I don't even have Pro qualifications yet!" Yuya said, as tears streamed from his eyes like a waterfall, leaving the Synchro-Xyz Duelist to sigh.

"Well, you even have Pendulum Summoning on your side while no one else does at our school. So, that could be another reason why they're afraid to duel you." Hiroto said, as he tried to comfort his friend. It didn't seem to work as this only let Yuya down even more. "That could be it, too..." Yuya sighed, while agreeing at the same time.

Tatsuya remembered the qualifications that was needed to become a Pro as he explained of what needs to be done for a duelist to become a Pro. "To become a Pro, you have to win the Junior Youth Championships..." Tatsuya said, as Futoshi started the next one. "...then pass the Youth Exam and win the Youth Championship..." Futoshi said, leaving Ayu to finish the last step.

"...and then you have to pass the Pro test, right?" Ayu asked, leaving Yuya to be stressed out. "And to think that I can't take that important first step forward...! Damn it! If it's come to this, I'll just find four people and duel them!" Yuya snapped, as he felt determined to be involved in the Championships.

As he said that however, he gave a glance at his five friends, before he counted them, having hope in his mind. "One, two, three, four, and five..." Yuya said, as a mischievous grin rose up to his face! But at seeing him grin, the five knew what the Pendulum user wanted. "That's a no!" Ayu snapped, as the boys followed along.

"No way!" Futoshi added along, causing Yuya to panic once again as he widened his eyes in shock. "Why!?" Yuya yelped as Tatsuya said their reasons for refusing. "Because we're elementary schoolers and we're still in junior class! Junior Youth is for middle schoolers!" Tatsuya explained, leaving Yuya to ask Yuzu and Hiroto for their help in the duel.

"Then, at least you, Yuzu!" Yuya said, only to be rejected again. "I'm saying no, too." said Yuzu, leaving her childhood friend shocked at her rejection as well. "Why!?" Yuya complained as she explained her reasons for the refusal.

"Because I've already qualified. And besides, we've had plenty of practice matches. What's the point of playing now?" Yuzu asked, as Hiroto said his refusal, too. "Sorry, Yuya. I'll have to pass, too." Hiroto said, which earned him a teary-eyed look from the Entertainment Duelist.

"Eh!? Hiroto, not you too!" Yuya said, complaining at another rejection, as Hiroto explained his reasons for the refusal. "I already defeated you yesterday, remember? And besides, I already have the qualifications. 49 wins out of 50 matches." Hiroto explained, leaving the other You Show students to widen their eyes in surprise.

"Eh!? Really!? That many wins!?" Ayu said in surprise. "But... Who did you lose to in that one match?" Futoshi asked, leaving Hiroto to blink before he sighed. "I lost... to Sakaki Yusho. Yuya's father, that is." Hiroto said, earning a surprised look from the Pendulum user. "My Dad?" Yuya said, as he was surprised to hear that his father had dueled Hiroto on the Synchro-Xyz duelist's first duel.

"Yeah... Ever since I received my Deck, I chose him to be my first opponent, since I wanted to duel against the Duelist that I idolized so much." Hiroto said, as he recalled the time when he fought against Yuya's father as a child, as his moves kept surprising the Entertainment Duelist, with every move that he had made.

Despite of the moves the Synchro-Xyz Duelist has made, it still ended up in his loss. "I see..." Yuzu said, as she smiled at Hiroto remembering his first duel with Yuya's father. But for Yuya, he changed the subject as he panicked on who to duel for his four matches. "Besides that... Who else is there for me to duel!?" Yuya complained as he held his head in worry.

"How about getting Gongenzaka to help you? It's thanks to the Gongenzaka Dojo, that you've gotten most of your matches this past year, right?" Yuzu asked, catching the Shnchro-Xyz Duelist by surprise. "Gongenzaka Dojo? You mean the Duel School where Steadfast Duelist goes?" Hiroto asked, causing the Melodious Duelist to nod in confirmation.

"I'm... thankful for that. He always has helped me whenever I needed it... Even the fact I'm aiming to become a Pro now is thanks to Gongenzaka." Yuya explained, causing both Yuzu and Hiroto to frown. The three kids watched as the Pendulum user started to make his own decision.

"But that's exactly why... I don't want to rely on him anymore! Instead, I have to become someone who Gongenzaka can rely on with my own strength!" Yuya said, looking up. He clenched his right fist, feeling determined to stay strong on his own. The Synchro-Xyz Duelist smiled, as he understood his friend's resolution to become strong.

"Heh... That's pretty noble of you to say that." Hiroto said, as he complimented Yuya's determination. But for Yuzu, she frowned at her childhood friend's words, as she remembered on what she needed to do. "With your own strength..." said Yuzu, before she smiled. She ran off, leaving the others behind. "You're right!" Yuzu said as she kept running.

The startled kids, Yuya, and Hiroto watched as she ran off, causing the Entertainment Duelist to call for her. "H-Hey! Where are you going?" Yuya called, as Yuzu answered while she ran. "Don't worry about it! I just thought that I want to get stronger, too!" Yuzu said, leaving Yuya bewildered at her answer.

"Stronger...?" Yuya repeated, as the kid were puzzled as well. "Yuzu-oneechan?" "What about the Duel School?" Ayu and Tatsuya called together in surprise. "Tell my dad I won't be going today!" Yuzu said as she ran out of sight. The Synchro-Xyz Duelist frowned at her resolve, as he sighed. He began to walk off, to the same direction where Yuzu went, catching Yuya again by surprise.

"Eh? Hiroto, where are you going?" Yuya called as Hiroto answered back with a small smile on his face. "I'm going to train my Dueling skills! I'll meet you all back at the Duel School later!" Hiroto said as he picked up the pace, as he ran after the Melodious Duelist. As he disappeared, the Pendulum user sighed. "First Yuzu and now him...?" Yuya said in disbelief.

"It's because you were only praising Gongenzaka, isn't it?" Ayu asked, as she turned to the Pendulum user with a frown. Tatsuya folded his arms, agreeing with her words. "That's true. You didn't have any words of thanks for Yuzu-neechan. Maybe Hiroto-niichan ran after her to comfort her..." Tatsuya said, remembering what Yuya said earlier.

"You just don't get it, do you, Yuya-niichan?" Futoshi said, as he folded his arms, too. That left the Pendulum user sputtering as he tried to correct the three kids about his thanks for his childhood friend. "Wha!? Of course I'm thankful for her! Just like I am for Gongenzaka... no, even more!" Yuya said desperately, as Ayu broke the straw.

"You're too late!" Ayu said bluntly, leaving the Entertainment Duelist to wail in despair. The kids chuckled at their senpai being desperate about himself.

 **Meanwhile...**

The Synchro-Xyz Duelist quickly ran after Yuzu, as he felt curious on what she was planning to do to become stronger. _"When you said you were going to train your dueling skills, you were actually going to go after her, right?"_ Kazuto asked, as he floated besides him. "Are you reading my mind or is it just me?" Hiroto asked, causing Kazuto to smirk.

 _"It's just you. But, it sure looked like you were concerned for her."_ Kazuto said, as he teased Hiroto, leaving his friend annoyed. "Shut up. You should know I don't have any feelings for her. If she is to be in love with someone, it should be Yuya." Hiroto said annoyingly, leaving the Xyz Duelist to sweat drop and widen his eyes.

 _"Wow... Way to shoot the feeling down..."_ Kazuto said with a sigh as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist kept running. As Hiroto ran, his senses led him to the LDS building, where there seemed to be a lot of security guards guarding the entrances. The LDS members looked as if they were getting scanned or checked by the guards.

"That's funny... I don't think there were this many security guards the last time I came here..." Hiroto said, as he was amazed with the number of them near the building. _"Did something happen?"_ Kazuto asked, curiosity filling his head. Before the Xyz Duelist could think more, his thoughts were interrupted by Hiroto shouting in surprise.

"Hey! There she is!" Hiroto said, catching Kazuto by surprise. The two watched as the Melodious Duelist ran up to Sora, who seemed to be watching the building. Between the two looked like a serious conversation, as it quickly ended, with Yuzu dragging Sora away to a different location. _"What is she doing?"_ Kazuto asked.

"That's what we're going to find out." Hiroto said as he ran after the two. What he didn't notice while running after the two, was that someone was spying on him and the other two. The figure widened his eyes a little, as he saw Hiroto for a moment, before he ran off. "That guy... Could it be him...?" The figure said in disbelief.

Back to Hiroto, after a few minutes of running, the small and silent chase had led Hiroto and Kazuto to a nearby warehouse building. Ahead, there seemed to be a small crack of a warehouse door opened, as voices came out of the crack. The Synchro-Xyz Duelist creeped up to the crack, and listened, hearing Sora and Yuzu's voice in there.

"Why'd you bring me to a place like this?" Sora asked, as footsteps were heard. Then, Hiroto heard a clap of hands, as well as a request from Yuzu. "Please! Teach me how to use Fusion Summoning!" Yuzu said, making her request. The mention of the summoning method left both Hiroto and Kazuto shocked as they were in disbelief.

"Fusion... Summon?" Hiroto breathed out in disbelief. _"Out of all the Summoning methods, why that?"_ Kazuto asked. The two looked at each other, before they shook their heads as they kept listening.

"Huh? Here?" Sora said in surprise, with Yuzu confirming it. "Why?" It was all Sora could ask as this was a sudden request. As he asked, the Melodious Duelist made several reasons on why she wanted to learn this kind of Summoning method. "I want to get stronger! I'm not strong enough as I am right now!" Yuzu said desperately.

By then, the Fusion user made a guess for the reason of this request. "Um... Are you still upset that you still lost to that lady...?" Sora asked, catching Hiroto by surprise. "Lady? Does he mean... Kotsu Masumi? The LDS Fusion user?" Hiroto asked, leaving Kazuto to shrug. _"I guess so... We did see her lose to that Fusion girl in a one-turn kill..."_ Kazuto said in his belief.

The two kept listening as Yuzu talked again. "Akaba Reiji said he gave us the win! I want to become strong enough to protect You Show, too! I want to win against Kotsu Masumi! That's why-!" Yuzu explained, her voice being strained by the past loss.

"You want a Fusion user like me to teach you? Is that it?" Sora asked, jumping to the conclusion. "Yes! So... I'm begging you! Please teach me!" Yuzu said, as she clapped her hands together, in a pleading stance. At this reason, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist frowned. "So that's why..." Hiroto said as he slumped down.

 _"She wants to get even with that Fusion user...?"_ Kazuto said, as he floated down, next to Hiroto as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist sighed. "I guess so... if she explained it that way..." Hiroto said, as he stood back up. He placed his hand on the door, preparing to confront Yuzu and Sora as the conversation was about to end.

"Hm... What should I do?" Sora asked himself, leaving Yuzu to look up in surprise. "You can't?" Yuzu asked, causing Sora to stutter. "No, it's not like that I can't, but... Is this really okay?" Sora asked, as he still felt unsure by this request. "If I taught you, then you'd definitely get stronger..." said Sora, as Yuzu stood up, making her answer.

"Then all the better, right? Make me stronger so I don't lose to anyone anymore!" Yuzu said pleadingly, making the Fusion user still unsure of this. "But I just don't know if this is okay..." Sora mumbled, feeling troubled by this. At this moment, the warehouse door opened, revealing the Synchro-Xyz Duelist coming in, while surprising both Yuzu and Sora.

"Hiroto!? When did you-" Yuzu started, as Hiroto interrupted her. "I want you to duel me, Yuzu." Hiroto said, surprising both Sora and Yuzu as the Melodious Duelist widened her eyes. "Eh? A duel? What's this all about?" Yuzu asked as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist explained. "I heard your reason... Your wish to learn about Fusion." Hiroto explained, catching the Fusion user by surprise.

"You heard what we were saying?" Sora asked, before he licked his lollipop again, his surprised expression turning into a not surprised expression. "Yeah. I followed you both here to see what you two were planning. And after hearing your determination to fight Kotsu Masumi... I want to see how strong that resolve is of yours." Hiroto explained as he took out his black Duel Disk.

The blade appeared out of the disk as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist prepared to duel. "Mm... I see..." Yuzu frowned, as she was unsure on what to do. She slowly took out her Disk and placed it on her left arm, as she prepared to duel as well. "Eh? You're really going to do this?" Sora asked, causing the Melodious Duelist to nod with her answer.

"Mm... This could be my chance to see whether I'm up for this... I may not able to win... but it's something that can help me see if I need to become stronger or not." Yuzu said as the pink blade appeared from her Duel Disk. At seeing the duel was about to start, the Fusion user nodded and stepped to the side to let the duel begin.

 **"DUEL!"**

 **Hiroto LP 4000 x5**

 **VS**

 **Yuzu LP 4000 x5**

 **TURN 01**

"Brace yourself, Yuzu! Because I won't be going easy on you!" Hiroto said, causing the Melodious Duelist to smile. "That goes for you too, Hiroto!" Yuzu said as she made the first turn.

"My turn! From my hand, I activate the Spell Card, **1st Movement Solo**! When this card is activated, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower **Melodious** Monsters from my hand or my Deck! So from my Deck, I Special Summon... **Aria the Melodious Diva (1600/1200)**!" Yuzu cried as a familiar Melodious Monster appeared on the field.

"That combo... It's the same first move she made when she fought against Masumi..." Hiroto commented to himself as the Melodious Duelist continued on. "Next, when I have a Melodious Monster on my side of the field, I can Special Summon **Sonata the Melodious Diva (1200/1200)** in attack mode!" Yuzu called as another Melodious Monster appeared next to Aria.

"Sonata's effect activates! When this monster is Special Summoned to the field, all Fairy Type monsters gain 500 ATK and DEF Points!" Yuzu explained as Sonata began to sing, while increasing her strength along with Aria's strength.

 **(Aria The Melodious Diva ATK: 1600 to 2100 / DEF: 1200 to 1700)**

 **(Sonata The Melodious Diva ATK: 1200 to 1700 / DEF: 1200 to 1700)**

"So, you're not going to Summon your ace monster?" Hiroto asked, as this was new to him. "Not yet! Next, I'll set one monster facedown! I'll also set this card facedown!" Yuzu said as a facedown monster appeared, along with a card facedown. "With this, I end my turn!" Yuzu said as she turned her turn over to the Synchro-Xyz Duelist.

 **TURN 02**

 **Hiroto LP 4000 x6**

"Three monsters and one set card... But she didn't Summon her ace monster..." Hiroto commented to himself as he looked at his hand. "My turn! Draw!" Hiroto said as he drew his card.

"From my hand, I activate the Continuous Spell Card: **The Start to the Dark End**! By discarding **Dark End Knight (1900/1000)** from my hand, I can draw as many cards as I can!" Hiroto explained out loud. "By doing that, you can draw cards and Special Summon **Dark End** Monsters, but their ATK will be 0." Yuzu said, causing Hiroto to smile.

"Exactly! The first card I draw is... **Dark End Chidori Beast (2500/1500) (Scale: 3)**!" Hiroto called as he Special Summoned his Pendulum Monster out to the field, despite of its ATK being completely wiped out.

 **(Dark End Chidori Beast ATK: 2500 to 0)**

"The second card! Draw!" Hiroto called as he revealed the card he drew. "The second card I drew is... the Tuner Monster **Dark End Spirit (0000/0000)**!" Hiroto called, causing both Yuzu and Sora to widen their eyes. "Tuner Monster!?" "So, that means..." While Yuzu was shocked, Sora on the other hand knew what this meant.

As soon as the spirit was summoned to the field, the summoning of the dragon began. "It's exactly what you think! I tune my Level 7 Chidori Beast and my Level 1 Dark End Spirit!" Hiroto called as the spirit turned into a ring, scanning Chidori Beast to Summon a familiar dragon to the field.

 _"Rise_ _from the darkness, with vengeance in your heart! Eradicate all your enemies with the power of darkness! **Synchro Summon**! Come forth! Level 8! **Dark End Dragon (2600/2100)**!" _ Hiroto chanted out loud.

The dragon of darkness appeared, roaring at both Aria and Sonata, as the two diva monsters blinked in surprise, as Yuzu took a step back, but she shook it off. "The Dragon of darkness, huh..." Sora said as he licked his lollipop even more.

"I activate Dark End Dragon's effect! By decreasing its ATK and DEF by 500, it can destroy one card on your side of the field! And the card I choose to destroy is... Aria!" Hiroto said, pointing at the Melodious Diva. But, just as Dark End Dragon was about to eliminate Aria from the duel, his darkness surrounding the Diva suddenly wore off!

 **(Dark End Dragon ATK: 2600 to 2100 / DEF: 2100 to 1600)**

"What!?" Hiroto gasped as Yuzu smiled. "When Aria is Special Summoned to the field, she can't be targeted by monster's effects or be destroyed by battle!" Yuzu said, leaving Hiroto to frown. "I see... That is a useful effect..." Hiroto said, as he turned to his dragon of darkness, who was annoyed to see that his powers didn't work.

 **"Tch... My effect didn't work and some of my powers have already been wasted!"** Dark End Dragon snapped out loud, leaving the Synchro-Xyz Duelist to swear drop and sigh. "My bad..." grunted Hiroto as he shook his head.

"In that case, battle! I attack Sonata the Melodious Diva with my Dark End Dragon! **_Darkness Breath Burst_**!" Hiroto yelled as the attack was blasted towards Sonata, who braced herself for impact.

"I activate my Trap! **Melodious Rhythm Change**! When this card is activated, I can return one Melodious Monster back to my hand and Special Summon another Melodious Monster from my hand!" Yuzu called, surprising the Synchro-Xyz Duelist. "What!?" gasped Hiroto as Sonata retreated back to Yuzu's hand, allowing her to Summon a new monster.

"Come forth! Level 8! **Mozarta the Melodious Maestra (2600/2000)**!" Yuzu cried as her ace monster appeared to the field. Hiroto widened his eyes as he noticed the set monster near Yuzu, as he made his target change. "In that case, I'll switch Dark End Dragon's attack to strike that monster! **_Darkness Breath Burst_**!" Hiroto yelled.

The attack this time blasted the set monster away, revealing another familiar monster. "Canon..." Yuzu said, before she shook her head. "I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn." Hiroto said as he passed the turn to Yuzu again.

 **TURN 03**

 **Yuzu LP 4000 x2**

"My turn! Draw!" Yuzu said as she drew her card. She looked at it, before making her move. "Since there is a Melodious Monster on the field, I can Special Summon **Sonata the Melodious Diva (1200/1200)** from my hand!" Yuzu cried as Sonata appeared on the field once more.

"Sonata's effect activates! When this card is Special Summoned, all Fairy Type monsters gain 500 ATK and DEF Points!" Yuzu said as Sonata once again made her comrades stronger, leaving them both stronger than Dark End Dragon.

 **(Sonata the Melodious Diva ATK: 1200 to 1700 / DEF: 1200 to 1700)**

 **(Aria the Melodious Diva ATK: 2100 to 2600 / DEF: 1700 to 2200)**

 **(Mozarta the Melodious Maestra ATK: 2600 to 3100 / DEF: 2000 to 2500)**

"What!? Aria and Mozarta's ATK are both higher than Dark End Dragon!?" Hiroto gasped, as Dark End Dragon prepared himself. **"Tch... This is gonna hurt!"** Dark End Dragon snapped as Kazuto sighed. _"Please tell me you have something to counter this situation..."_ Kazuto sighed, leaving the Synchro-Xyz Duelist annoyed.

"Of course I have something to counter this... Do you really think that I'm stupid to leave myself wide open?!" Hiroto said silently, hissing at Kazuto for the lack of faith. He turned his attention back to the duel as the Battle Phase was about to begin.

"Battle! I attack Dark End Dragon with Mozarta the Melodious Maestra! **_Graceful Wave_**!" Yuzu cried, as the maestra shot music notes at Dark End Dragon, causing the Synchro-Xyz Duelist to counter the attack. "I activate my Continuous Trap! **Shadow Spell**! It not only prevents Mozarta from attacking, but it weakens her ATK by 700!" Hiroto explained as the chains binded Mozarta.

 **(Mozarta the Melodious Maestra ATK: 3100 to 2400)**

"Mozarta's ATK is-" Yuzu started, as another Trap was played. "Next is this Trap! The Continuous Trap: **Fiendish Chain**! This prevents Aria from attacking or using her effect, making her Special Summon shield useless!" cried Hiroto as a second set of chains appeared, binding Aria this time!

"Aria, too!?" Yuzu gasped as Sora smiled in amusement. "Hm... Now that's interesting... the two chains are binding his opponent's monsters to prevent them from attacking or using their special effects..." Sora said, as he bit onto his lollipop this time.

"I... end my turn." Yuzu said, passing her turn over to Hiroto.

 **TURN 04**

 **Hiroto LP 4000 x3**

"My turn! Draw!" The Synchro-Xyz Duelist looked at the card he drew before he made his move. "I activate the Spell Card, **Pot of Greed**! This allows me to draw two cards to my hand!" said Hiroto as he drew his two new cards.

"With this, everything is prepared!" Hiroto said. At the same time, he took out two cards from his hand, before he revealed it to his opponent. "I, using the **Scale 2 Dark End Archer (1400/1200)** and the **Scale 7 Light End Angel (1500/1000)** , set the Pendulum Scale!" Hiroto said as the Pendulum Cards were set in place.

"Pendulum!? Right now!?" Yuzu gasped as she watched Archer and Angel float in the Pendulum Scales, showing their numbers. "With this, I can Summon multiple Level 3 to 6 monsters simultaneously! _Swing, Pendulum of the Twilight! Guide us into the light and darkness, where our path to victory is revealed! **Pendulum Summon**! Come forth, my monsters!"_ Hiroto cried out loud.

The silver pendulum swung to open a portal, summoning two monsters out! "First is the Level 4 Tuner Monster **Light End Shield (0000/2000)**! The second is Level 4 **Light End Wyvern (1800/1200)**!" Hiroto cried as the two Light End monsters appeared, surprising Yuzu, while interesting Sora.

"Tuner Monster!? But that means..." Yuzu started, leaving Sora to finish it off. "Hiroto is going to Synchro Summon Dark End Dragon's counterpart." Sora said as he bit off his lollipop, finishing his sweet treat.

And indeed, the Fusion user was right as Light End Shield formed into four rings, as it scanned Light End Wyvern for the dragon of light. "I tune my Level 4 Light End Wyvern and Level 4 Light End Shield!" Hiroto shouted out loud as the dragon of light appeared for battle.

 _"Appear from the heaven of light! Shine upon the enemies that are destined to be destroyed your own powers! **Synchro Summon**! Come forth! Level 8! **Light End Dragon (2600/2100)**!"_ Hiroto cried out loud. With the summoning done, the two dragons faced Yuzu, causing her to feel nervous about this.

"Light End Dragon... and Dark End Dragon... The two dragons are together now..." Yuzu said nervously, until Hiroto smirked, before speaking up. "I'm not done yet! When there are two monsters with the same level, the two dragons become stronger when they're as one!" Hiroto said with a reminder.

At hearing this, both Sora and Yuzu widened their eyes. "It can't be!? Two Level 8 monsters... That means..." "Hiroto's going to Xyz Summon!?" The two cried out their surprises as their guesses were right. "I Overlay my Level 8 Dark End Dragon and Light End Dragon!" cried Hiroto as the two dragons were sucked into a portal.

A bright light appeared, showing another dragon appearing for battle. " _Surrounded by light and darkness, mixed within the void! Embody yourself with this power of twilight, and serve as my faithful servant! **Xyz Summon**! Descend now! Rank 8! **Twilight End Xyz Dragon (3000/2500)**!_ " chanted Hiroto.

Once again, the Twilight End Xyz monster appeared, roaring as it prepared for battle. "Twilight End..." "...Xyz Dragon!?" Both Yuzu and Sora were shocked to see this monster as they had never seen Hiroto play this card before. But for Sora, he was more shocked than Yuzu was.

 _"These shockwaves... They're stronger than all the Xyz Summons that occurred here... Could... Could he be...?!"_ Sora thought as the duel went on. "When Twilight End Xyz Dragon is summoned by using Synchro Monsters as its Overlay Units, it gains 500 ATK for each of them! Since both Dark End and Light End were used to Summon this Dragon, Twilight End Xyz Dragon gains 1000 ATK points!" Hiroto explained.

As he said this, Twilight End Xyz Dragon roared, as more power seeped inside in its body, giving it even more strength than it had before.

 **(Twilight End Xyz Dragon ATK: 3000 to 4000)**

"4000 ATK!?" Yuzu gasped, leaving Hiroto to smirk. "And it doesn't end there! By using one Overlay Unit, I activate Twilight End Xyz Dragon's effect! **_Twilight Charge_**!" Hiroto cried as the dragon surrounded Aria with a bright light, blinding Aria while absorbing her strength at the same time!

"With this effect, Twilight End Xyz Dragon is able to gain one monster's ATK that's on your side of the field!" Hiroto explained, shocking Yuzu once more as she took a step back. "What!? Aria has 2600 ATK points... That means... Twilight End Xyz Dragon's ATK will be..." Yuzu started as she shook a little with fear.

 **(Twilight End Xyz Dragon OU: 2 to 1)**

 **(Twilight End Xyz Dragon ATK: 4000 to 3500 to 6100)**

"By using the remaining Overlay Unit, I activate Twilight End Xyz Dragon's effect! **_Twilight Charge_**!" Hiroto cried out loud, as the bright light this time targeted Mozarta, allowing the Xyz Dragon to gain her ATK points.

 **(Twilight End Xyz Dragon OU: 1 to 0)**

 **(Twilight End Xyz Dragon ATK: 6100 to 5600 to 8000)**

"8000 ATK points!?" Yuzu gasped in shock as the Battle Phase was entered. "Battle! I attack Mozarta the Melodious Maestra with Twilight End Xyz Dragon!" Hiroto cried as his ace Xyz Monster roared, before it began to charge up energy to strike. Yuzu could only take another step back as defeat was about to come as the attack was shot.

" ** _Twilight Destruction Strike_**!" Hiroto yelled as the attack blasted Mozarta away, while eliminating Yuzu's Life Points completely, as the impact of the blast sent her flying into the air! "Eeeeeek!" Yuzu screamed, causing the Synchro-Xyz Duelist to run for her as he skidded on the ground to catch the Melodious Duelist with his body.

 **Yuzu LP 0 x0**

 **WIN: Hiroto**

Sora could only watch as the dust cleared to show Yuzu sitting on top of Hiroto's stomach, much to the Synchro-Xyz duelist's displeasure as he was having a bit of trouble breathing. "Ngh..." groaned Yuzu as she stood up, only to hear Hiroto grunt in pain. "Eh...? Ah... AHHHHH!" Yuzu screamed as she jumped up, getting off of Hiroto, who still struggled to breath.

"*cough* *cough*... That was... rough..." Hiroto struggled to say, as he tried to breath right again. "S-Sorry!" Yuzu said quickly as she let Hiroto get up. "It's fine..." Hiroto said as Sora walked over, sighing at the Melodious Duelist's defeat. "So, you lost, huh?" Sora said, his expression turning unsure once again.

"..." Yuzu went silent, until Hiroto sighed, as he dusted himself off. "I think it's fine... I did see the determination you had inside you, anyway..." Hiroto said, catching both Sora and Yuzu by surprise. "Really?" Yuzu said in disbelief, causing Hiroto to nod in response.

"Mm... I think... with that determination strong enough... with Sora's teaching, you should be able to master Fusion Summon and be able to defeat Masumi." Hiroto said, causing Yuzu to smile back. "Thank you... Hiroto." Yuzu said, as the Fusion user sighed, as he knew on what this meant. He would have to teach the Melodious Duelist on how to Fusion Summon now.

By the time he agreed to do so, it was sunset as he took out the Polymerization Spell Card to the Melodious Duelist. "Alright, well, this is the Polymerization card. This Spell Card allows you to fuse Fusion Materials. This is the bread and butter of Fusion Summoning, got it?" Sora said, as he handed the card to Yuzu.

"Yeah, I do." Yuzu said as she accepted the card. At her accepting it, Sora sighed, thinking of himself as a teacher for this summoning method. _"Ah jeez... I'm really teaching her... Being too nice is my only flaw, huh..."_ Sora said in his mind, which Hiroto noticed as he called for the Fusion user's attention.

"What are you thinking about, Sora?" Hiroto asked, causing Sora to yelp. "Ah! Nothing... Nothing at all..." Sora said, denying his thoughts. That left the Synchro-Xyz Duelist frowning as he shook his head.

"Whatever..." said Hiroto, as Kazuto floated besides him in suspicion. _"He looks a bit hesitant to teach her that method even after the duel, huh..."_ Kazuto said, causing Hiroto to agree. "Yeah... Looks like he still doesn't think she's ready to learn his way of dueling." Hiroto agreed silently, enough to not let both Yuzu and Sora to hear him.

"The Fusion Materials can be on the Field or in my hand, right?" Yuzu asked, catching the Fusion user's attention again. "Huh? Oh! Yeah, that's right! What's important is that you have all the Fusion Materials for the monster you're summoning! Though, there are some exceptions..." Sora said, saying one of the important facts for Fusion Summoning.

Nodding to his fact, the Melodious Duelist stared at her key Fusion card, before saying on the card says. "When you activate Polymerization, the materials go to the Graveyard, and the Fusion Monster is Summoned from your Extra Deck." Yuzu said, causing Sora to nod again. "That's right." Sora said, until he perked his head up.

He quickly turned to see a figure behind him, which the figure noticed! At the same time, Hiroto noticed this too and looked to where the figure had disappeared to! Before he could move however, the Fusion user beat him to it as he leapt on some crates to where the figure was, causing the figure to run and escape Sora as the chase was on!

"What? What's wrong!?" Yuzu gasped as this was so sudden. Neither Hiroto or Sora answered as the Fusion user ran after the figure, while attaching his yellow Duel Disk on. The chase continued as the figure activated his Duel Disk, which seemed different than all the other Duel Disks that the duelists of Maiami City had.

Hiroto attached his black Duel Disk back on his left arm, preparing to duel as the figure clashed with Sora, the two Duel Disks clashing at each other like swords! Sparks flew between the two as they jumped back, preparing to face each other. Standing besides Sora, Hiroto prepared to face the figure as the blue blade appeared from his Disk.

While he was doing that however, Kazuto widened his eyes at the figure. At a mere moment, he managed to take a good look on his face and see who he really was. _"No... He can't be..."_ Kazuto said, enough to let Hiroto hear. "What is it?" Hiroto asked silently, as the Xyz Duelist struggled to say his words, as he pointed to the figure near them.

 _"That guy... He's... He's..."_ Kazuto struggled to say as Sora questioned the figure. "And just who are you?" Sora demanded, as then figure remained silent. Silence filled the air, until the Fusion user said his words again. "You're not from _here_ , are you?" Sora asked, causing the figure to respond with his question.

"Neither are you!" The figure said, until Yuzu gasped. "Ah! You're... from before-!" Yuzu said in surprise, causing Hiroto to blink, while catching Sora by surprise. "Huh? Yuzu, you know him?" Sora asked, as the Melodious Duelist explained.

"Yeah... When I was here with Sawatari before..." Yuzu said. She recalled the time when the masked Duelist dueled Sawatari, while performing an Xyz Summon against him. Feeling suspicious about him, she demanded an answer from him. "Are you behind this incident this time, too?" Yuzu asked, confusing Sora as he asked.

"Incident?" Sora repeated in confusion. "Yeah... Yesterday during our fight against LDS, there has been sort of an incident involving an LDS teacher as the victim." Hiroto explained, making the Fusion user understand the situation now. "An LDS...?" Sora started to ask, until he remembered the guards surrounding the Leo Corporation building.

"Oh... That explains why there were so many guards..." Sora said, as he turned his glare to the masked Duelist. "So, you're the culprit then?" Sora asked, as he pointed at the masked Duelist, as Hiroto kept his eye on him.

Through his eyes, Hiroto began to ponder whether this Duelist was the true culprit or not. "Could he be...?" Hiroto started to think, until Kazuto began to struggle to say his words again. _"He's... He's..."_ Kazuto struggled to say, as it annoyed the Synchro-Xyz Duelist. "He's who, Kazuto?" Hiroto asked silently, but in annoyance.

Before Kazuto could answer, Yuzu asked the masked Duelist of his reason of saving her from Sawatari. "Just who are you...? Was your duel with Sawatari to save me? Or do you have a grudge against LDS!?" Yuzu demanded angrily, causing the masked Duelist to struggle for an answer. "That's..." the figure started to say until the doors opened!

Everyone turned to see Masumi standing in front of the doorway, as the Fusion girl looked determined and angry at the same time. "So you're the culprit!" Masumi snapped, catching Yuzu's surprise. "Kotsu Masumi!?" Yuzu gasped as the Fusion girl walked over, facing the masked Duelist.

"What did you do to Professor Marco!? Answer me!" Masumi snapped, confusing Yuzu as she turned to her rival. "What are you doing here!?" Yuzu asked as the Fusion girl took out her dark blue Duel Disk.

"I thought I might find something if I went to the scene of the first incident... But if you were lurking here all along, you saved the trouble of searching!" Masumi snapped as she prepared to duel, much to Yuzu's protest! "Wait! I'm still talking to him!" Yuzu snapped, as she was glared by her Fusion rival.

"I've got things to say to him first!" Masumi snapped, causing Hiroto to glare at her. "What do you mean by that!? You can't honestly jump to conclusions saying that he's the culprit without any evidence!" Hiroto snapped back, as he earned a glare from the Fusion girl this time as she turned her eyes to the masked Duelist.

"Once we see whether he uses Xyz or not, we'll know the truth!" Masumi assured, interesting Sora as he faced the masked Duelist with a bit of interest. "Xyz? Oh, is that so...?" Sora asked in amusement, catching the Synchro-Xyz Duelist by surprise. "What's with the sudden tone of change?" Hiroto thought suspiciously as Masumi demanded a duel.

"I'll find out myself! Fight me! Here we go! Let's duel!" Masumi demanded as the orange blade came out of her Disk. It was then Yuzu tried to stop her. "Hey, cut it out! Give it a rest already!" Yuzu snapped angrily.

Before the Fusion girl could argue back, a bright light shined from Yuzu's bracelet, startling everyone as the light began to make the masked figure's body transparent! Seeing this first before anyone else, Hiroto made a dash for the figure as he managed to grab his arm, before he could disappear, causing the Synchro-Xyz Duelist to disappear along with him!

As the bright light disappeared, Sora, Yuzu, and Masumi all opened their eyes to see that both Hiroto and the masked Duelist has disappeared out of sight! "He's gone..." Masumi breathed out in shock. "And Hiroto, too..." Sora said, noticing that his friend wasn't around. "It's just like back then..." Yuzu breathed as she looked at her bracelet.

 **Meanwhile...**

 **SMACK!**

"ARGH!" Hiroto yelped as he landed face first on the ground. He trembled as he recovered, while getting up. "Ow ow ow... That's going to leave a bruise..." Hiroto groaned as he stood straight up. He looked around to see that they were in another area, but far from the warehouse where Yuzu and Sora was in, along with Masumi.

"Did... Did we get teleported here somehow?" Hiroto asked as he got up, until he heard someone else groaning behind him. At hearing this, he quickly turned to see the masked Duelist getting up as well, though he was having a bit of a struggle. While he was getting up, the mask from his face fell, revealing his true face!

The Synchro-Xyz Duelist gasped at seeing this face as he took a step back with surprise and disbelief. "You're... Yuya!? Why...?" Hiroto gasped, until Kazuto spoke up, correcting him. _"No... He's not Yuya. He's... He's Yuto! My best friend!"_ Kazuto piped up, catching Hiroto by surprise.

Before he could speak, the now unmasked Duelist named Yuto stood up, facing the Synchro-Xyz Duelist. "I'm not this Yuya you're speaking of. My name is Yuto." Yuto said as he turned his face into a small glare at the Synchro-Xyz Duelist. "Yuto...?" Hiroto repeated in both confusion and surprise. This was all so sudden for him. Why did his face look so much like Yuya?

 **Hiroto's DM Stats:**

 **Wins/Losses: 8/1**

 **Next duels:**

 **Duel 22:** **The Four Dimensions and the Truth!**

 **Duel 23: Yuto VS Hiroto! A New Rebellious Ally!**

 **Duel 24: Kazuto's Past! Phantom VS Lions!**

 **Duel 25: Gem-Knight's Grudge! Masumi's Anger!**

 **Duel 26: Constellar Battle! Hokuto's Challenge!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Hiroto: You're not Yuya... Why do you look like him? Are you a twin of him of some sort?

Yuto: You're the same. You look like Kazuto, but you're not really him. He would've recognized me even with my mask on.

Hiroto: You're Kazuto's comrade!? I know him! Kazuto... Kazuto is my friend!

Yuto: You're Kazuto's friend...!? It's not me who is attacking LDS, but a friend of mine.

Hiroto: Tell me... Why are you and your comrade doing this? What have they ever done to you?

Yuto: I'll tell you everything... But this has to be a secret... We don't belong in this world. And neither does Kazuto.

 **OC Cards:**


	22. The Four Dimensions and the Truth!

**Duel 22: The Four Dimensions and the Truth!**

 **Hiroto's POV**

 _Following Yuzu, I discovered that she wanted to learn and master Fusion Summoning, since it was the Summoning method she had lost to, which was used by Kotsu Masumi. I understood her determination, but my hesitation and hatred for Fusion Summoning still hasn't changed yet, especially since Kazuto was afraid of that type now._

 _With my Deck ready, I challenged her to a duel to see if she should really pursue that type of Summoning. Although I caused Sora to be suspicious, I soon discovered her determination to defeat Masumi as the duel soon came to an end._

 _But at that moment, a masked Duelist came by, confronting us as Yuzu recognized him as the one that saved her from Sawatari. Right after Masumi came by, I attempted to stop him, only for Yuzu's bracelet to shine and transport him and me into an unknown location, where I discovered that his name was Yuto, Kazuto's best friend and comrade._

 _What surprised me the most, was that he had the same face as Yuya, but with a different personality! Just who is this person? And why was he spying on me and the others?_

 **End POV**

"Yuto...?" Hiroto repeated in confusion as he took a good look at the Yuya lookalike. His face looked very similar to Yuya, but unlike the Pendulum user, his eyes looked cold and fierce, while looking very serious at the same time. He looked like a Duelist that you wouldn't want to mess with if you're acting too confident or not.

"You... You look just like one of my friends... but you don't sound or feel like him at all." Hiroto commented, causing Yuto to scoff. "I guess I can say the same for you. You remind me of a good friend of mine... A friend that is my best friend's younger brother... However, with the way you dueled and the way you spoke, you're not him at all." Yuto said dryly.

 _"Yuto..."_ Kazuto said, despite of Yuto not hearing him. Hearing his friend say the Black Duelist's name, Hiroto stepped up, saying his friend's name to Yuya's lookalike. "This friend you're talking about... Is it Kazuto?" Hiroto asked, catching Yuto by surprise as his surprised look turned into a glare as he was ready to fight.

"You... How do you know about Kazuto!?" Yuto snapped as he prepared his Duel Disk, causing Hiroto to take a step back in surprise. "Because Kazuto is my friend! And he told me everything about you and his older brother, get it!?" Hiroto snapped back, catching the Black Duelist by surprise once again. Lowering his Duel Disk, Yuto sighed, before he looked back up.

"I see..." said Yuto as he shook his head, before he spoke once more. "So... Where is he? If you're truly his friend, you would tell me where he is right now." Yuto said, making it sound a bit demanding. At his question, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist felt nervous to answer as Kazuto gulped, seeing that Hiroto was cornered with this question.

"Kazuto... He... He's with me right now... In here." Hiroto said bluntly as he jabbed his thumb to his chest, where his heart could be. That left the Black Duelist surprised, before he narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean he's inside you? What happened to him?" Yuto asked, his tone sounding cold.

Started by his tone of voice, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist hesitated to talk, as he gave a glance at Kazuto, who nodded, giving him the permission to speak about what happened to him and his body.

"It... sort of happened when Kazuto was fighting against someone... Someone who used Fusion." Hiroto said, surprising Yuto as the explanation continued on. "Kazuto was defeated badly, as he was injured by the final blow he had taken from his opponent. His opponent was about to do something to him, when... there was a glow of light coming from his cards." Hiroto said, continuing on.

Yuto remained silent and listened as the story of Kazuto continued on. "I just don't know how and when he went inside my soul, but... Kazuto told me... that Scar Lion Xyz Dragon, his ace monster was the one who saved him from that Fusion user... His dragon claimed that I have the purest soul out of all the duelists here..." Hiroto explained hesitantly.

As he spoke, he wasn't sure if Yuto was listening or not. Because with the way the Black Duelist looked, he looked like he could throw away his words at any second and claim that he was lying. But... instead of doing what Hiroto thought he might do, the Black Duelist frowned, showing a hint of a sad look on his face.

"So, that's how he got inside me... I just don't know how he did it, though..." Hiroto finished, as the explanation was over. Once he was done, he looked back at Kazuto's friend, who remained silent for a moment, before he sighed. "That guy... He's always reckless when it comes to fighting against his enemies..." Yuto said with a sigh.

Hearing this, Kazuto began to protest, flailing his arms at his best friend. _"HEY! I'm not that reckless, you know!"_ Kazuto protested, despite knowing that Yuto wouldn't hear him. The Black Duelist sighed again, before Hiroto spoke up again. "Anyways... I have questions for you that I want you to answer!" Hiroto said, feeling serious at the moment.

Yuto turned to the Synchro-Xyz Duelist, as Hiroto pointed at him with a glare. "What Masumi said about her Professor... Is this true? Are you the one that attacked LDS?" Hiroto asked, demanding answers. At the question, Yuto shook his head slightly, before making his answer to Hiroto.

"That wasn't me... That was a friend of mine... His name is Shun, and he's Kazuto's older brother." Yuto said clearly, catching the Synchro-Xyz Duelist by surprise.

"Kazuto's older brother...? I see... But, why are you two here? And why are you both attacking LDS? You may not have attacked them, but your friend did, making you involved in this!" Hiroto snapped, demanding more answers. At more questions, the Black Duelist looked down, as he looked like he was thinking for a moment, before he made his choice.

"If you want me to explain the reason why Shun and I are doing this, then you would have to hear of why we are in your home dimension in the first place." Yuto said seriously. At the mention of Dimension, it left the Synchro-Xyz Duelist surprised as he widened his eyes in disbelief.

"Dimension?... What do you mean by that?" Hiroto asked as the Xyz user explained. "You won't believe this, but... Kazuto doesn't belong in this world... And neither does Shun and me. We don't belong in this dimension." Yuto said sternly, confusing Hiroto even more. "Not from this world? Don't belong in this dimension? Just what are you talking about!?" Hiroto snapped back.

"You see... This world isn't just one... There are four dimensions of this world. And like I said before, Shun, Kazuto, and I don't belong in this dimension. We come from... the Xyz Dimension, where our home is." Yuto explained, shocking the Synchro-Xyz Duelist as sweat dripped from his forehead.

"Xyz Dimension?" Hiroto repeated in disbelief, causing Yuto to nod. "That's correct. And it's not just the Xyz Dimension that exists out of the four. Each dimension represents the duelists that uses the specific Summoning Method there. Since Kazuto, Shun, and I use Xyz Monsters, we come from the dimension I told you just now." Yuto said clearly.

"Four Dimensions... They depend on which Summoning type you use... Wait... Does this mean there's a dimension for Fusion and Synchro!?" Hiroto cried out in shock, leaving Yuto to nod. "That's right. The Fusion Dimension is where Fusion users come from, while the Synchro Dimension is where Synchro duelists come from." Yuto answered sternly.

Hearing only three dimensions mentioned, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist frowned as he looked around. "Then tell me this... What dimension is this? What is our dimension called?" Hiroto asked sternly, allowing Yuto to answer his question again. "Standard... The central part of all four dimensions." answered Yuto, leaving Hiroto to frown.

"Standard? Why is it called that? There are duelists that use Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz here! Even Ritual Summons, too!" Hiroto asked, leaving Yuto to answer again. "That's because unlike us and the other dimension duelists... The duelists in this dimension don't have their summoning power strong enough to surpass our Summoning methods." Yuto explained sternly.

"Our Summoning isn't as strong as your Summoning...? That's just... messed up." Hiroto breathed out in disbelief, leaving Yuto to sigh and shake his head. "Whether you believe me or not is all up to you. That being said, that's all I have to say to you for now." Yuto said as he turned. He began to walk away, only for Hiroto to stop him again.

"Hold it! You still didn't tell me why you and your friend are here in the first place!" demanded Hiroto, stopping the Black Duelist in his tracks as he gave a glance at the Synchro-Xyz duelist. Kazuto watched as his best friend stare at his friend, as silent remained in the air, until Hiroto spoke up once more.

"You say there are four dimensions in this world... That is kind of hard to believe... But what I really want to know is, why you and your friend are invading our dimension when you have your place at your dimension?!" Hiroto asked, causing Yuto to frown, before he explained again. "That is because our home is being invaded... by Academia." Yuto said darkly.

"Academia? What is that?" Hiroto asked, as Kazuto made the answer. _"It's a school where Duel Soldiers are created..."_ Kazuto said, catching the Synchro-Xyz Duelist by surprise. "Duel Soldiers...?" repeated Hiroto as the Black Duelist followed along with his answer and explanation.

"It's a school that's in the Fusion Dimension, where all duelists go to train to become Duel Soldiers. They train hard in order to become stronger, strong enough to invade other dimensions... Such as our dimension." Yuto said darkly, causing Hiroto to widen his eyes. "What...? That's... That's just... wrong..." Hiroto managed to choke out as he took a step back.

All of this was so sudden to him... It's like the whole truth was pushing him down, pressuring him to accept it, despite of his wish to deny the fact. With Yuto's explanation, it was all so confusing, yet it sort of made sense. He then remembered the question that has yet to be answered as he faced the Black Duelist before asking once again.

"You still haven't answered my question on why you and your friend are here in the first place." Hiroto said with a reminder, causing the Black Duelist to frown. Kazuto tried to stop his Standard friend, attempting to drive him out of the conversation. _"Stop it, Hiroto. Don't pressure him like this..."_ Kazuto said pleadingly.

To his dismay, he was ignored as Hiroto was more focused on knowing the truth about his home world and Yuto's purpose for being in this dimension. The Black Duelist sighed, before speaking once again. "We are here in order to search for our lost comrade... The comrade that Shun is searching for... somewhere in this Dimension." Yuto explained out loud.

"Lost comrade...? And that lost comrade is...?" Hiroto asked, allowing Yuto to answer. "Ruri. Shun's little sister and Kazuto's older sister." Yuto answered immediately, causing Kazuto to frown and grit his teeth at the thought of his sister. _"Ruri-neechan..."_ whispered Kazuto as he sounded like he was crying.

He wiped the tears off of his face, as Hiroto watched, feeling pity for his young friend. "Kazuto..." whispered Hiroto, enough to not let Yuto hear him. He turned to the Black Duelist with his serious expression again. "So... What made you think your comrade was in this dimension...?" Hiroto asked cautiously as Yuto explained even further.

"We questioned a Duelist from Academia, who explained that Shun's sister was kidnapped by their allies. The leader of Academia was... the Professor." Yuto explained as Hiroto frowned in confusion. "Professor...? No name?" Hiroto asked in confusion, allowing the Black Duelist to answer.

"Another Academia Duelist had given us the hint that the Professor's son lives in this dimension... His name is... Akaba Reiji." Yuto explained, shocking Hiroto as he took a step back in surprise. "Akaba Reiji!? LDS' President!?..." This information was something that the Synchro-Xyz Duelist couldn't believe. The Duelist he fought against before was the son of the Professor of Academia!?

Yuto seemed to have noticed this as he frowned, before he shook his head. He turned away, looking like he was about to walk away. Noticing this, Hiroto stepped up, stopping the Black Duelist once more. "Wait! Where are you going!?" Hiroto snapped, causing the Black Duelist to answer again.

"I'm going to find Shun. There's nothing more I can tell you right now than you already know. With the way you reacted, you sound like this is unbelievable." Yuto said as he continued to walk off. "No... I... I believe on what you're saying..." Hiroto said, catching the Black Duelist off a little as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist continued with his words.

"Every week before I met Kazuto... I kept having dreams or... nightmares about people... turning into cards... because of the duelists that uses Fusion..." Hiroto explained dryly. This shocked Yuto as he listened, allowing the Synchro-Xyz Duelist to continue.

"I don't know if it's because of my hatred for Fusion... or if it's because of Kazuto's fear of Fusion... But now that you've told me everything about this Academia and other details... I now know for sure... this is no nightmare, but the truth." Hiroto said bitterly. He clenched his fists and continued speaking.

"With those people suffering... I... I can't just ignore this! I can't ignore others that are suffering... Innocent people and duelists... and Kazuto, too! I just can't leave them to suffer like this!" exclaimed Hiroto as the Black Duelist narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"And just what are you trying to say?" Yuto asked, as Hiroto looked at Yuya's lookalike, with a determined look on his face. "I... want to... help you with this case. I may not know why you're after Akaba Reiji... But, after hearing everything from you, I realize that this is no game..." Hiroto explained as he looked up at the orange sky.

"Very soon... There will be a chance... Academia will invade this place like they did to your home dimension. I don't want my friends to face something like that. That is why... I want to fight! I want to help you and your comrade stop this dimensional war!" Hiroto explained, while clenching his fist.

Yuto remained silent for a moment, while Kazuto frowned at his friend's determination. Before he could say anything, the Black Duelist was the one who spoke first. "I can't let you be involved in this. Sorry..." Yuto said solemnly as he shook his head, much to the Synchro-Xyz Duelist's surprise. "W-What!? Why?" Hiroto asked as Yuto explained once again.

"Because this is nothing like the fight that you've ever faced before! This isn't all funs and games. This is all about survival. If I let you be involved in this, you would have to face the dangers and consequences that our comrades have faced before." Yuto said sternly. He looked down a little, before he rose his head back up again.

"We already lost a lot of our comrades... and most of the people in our home are gone, too. Both Ruri... and Kazuto... They're both gone, too. So that's why... I don't want to risk you... a stranger to our dimension in a situation like this!" Yuto said, feeling serious about his words.

Both Hiroto and Kazuto widened their eyes after hearing the Black Duelist's reason. _"Was Ruri-neechan's disappearance along with mine was that serious to you, Yuto...?"_ Kazuto asked softly as he turned to the Synchro-Xyz Duelist, who seemed troubled on what to do now. "What... What should I do, now...?" asked Hiroto, enough to not let Yuto hear him.

At first, the Xyz Duelist was unsure of what to do, until an idea popped into his head. He closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them again. "I think... the only way to convince him that we're strong... is with a duel." Kazuto said, catching Hiroto by surprise, before he smiled at the challenging idea.

"I see... So, if we were to win that duel, or show that we're strong enough..." Hiroto said, allowing Kazuto to finish his words. "Mm! Then maybe... There will be a chance that Yuto will be convinced that we're strong enough to face whatever's going to come to us!" Kazuto said with a smile, seeing that Hiroto knew where this was going.

At the decision made, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist turned to Yuto, as he readied his Duel Disk. The Black Duelist noticed this and frowned at what he was doing. "What are you...?" Yuto started to ask, until Hiroto spoke up, making his deal to the Xyz user.

"Duel me! If I win, then you'll have to let me be involved in the conflict! But if I lose... I'll leave and forget that everything here has happened." demanded Hiroto as the blue blade appeared out of his blue disk. At the challenge, Yuto looked a little surprised with this, before he sighed and shook his head. He readied his Duel Disk, making the purple blade appear.

"You really are like Kazuto... When there is a conflict going beteeen him and other people... He demands that they settle it with a duel, just like the way you challenged me." Yuto said, causing the Synchro-Xyz Duelist to smirk. "Maybe I am the same as him, or maybe I'm not. That's for you to decide in this duel!" said Hiroto as the duel between the two duelists began their battle.

 **"DUEL!"**

 **Hiroto LP 4000 x5**

 **VS**

 **Yuto LP 4000 x5**

 **TURN 01**

"I'll go first! My turn!" Hiroto called as he looked at his hand. As he looked at his cards, he widened his eyes in surprise. The cards in his hand... were not his cards, but someone else's! The monsters were different, and the Spell Card he had looked different and fierce. The Trap Card in his hand didn't seem familiar to him at all, too!

One of the monsters had a "Scar Lion" name on it, making Hiroto guess on whose Deck he was using. "Kazuto... Is this... your Deck that I'm using?" Hiroto asked, as the Xyz user nodded in confirmation. _"Mm hm! I know most of his strategies. If he sees you playing my cards, then there is a chance that he'll be fully convinced that I'm inside your soul!"_ Kazuto explained with a smile.

At the explanation, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist smiled, before he shook his head. "For someone who looks innocent and playful, you're quite crafty, you know that?" Hiroto asked, causing the Xyz user to giggle a little.

Back at the duel, Hiroto took a closer look at the cards he had at the moment, before he made his move. "First, I activate the Continuous Spell Card, **Scar Lion Tribe** **Force** from my hand!" Hiroto cried as the Continuous Spell picture showed a group of lions hunting alongside with savage men.

"Once per turn, by discarding one card from my hand, I'm allowed to Special Summon one **Scar Lion** monster that's Level 4 or lower from my Deck! So, by discarding **Scar Lion Apprentice (1300/0800)** , I Special Summon **Scar Lion Swordsman (1400/1400)** in attack mode!" Hiroto called.

At discarding a savage lion apprentice, a savage lion swordsman appeared in its place! Yuto widened his eyes at seeing these kinds of cards as he was shocked to see them. "Those cards... They're Kazuto's cards!" Yuto breathed out in shock as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist continued on with his move.

"Next, I Normal Summon **Scar Lion - Kula (1200/1300)** in attack mode!" Hiroto cried as a lioness monster appeared for battle. "I Overlay my Level 3 Scar Lion - Kula and Scar Lion Swordsman!" Hiroto cried as the two Scar Lion monsters glowed, before they mixed together in the vortex to Summon a new Scar Lion monster.

Kazuto floated besides Hiroto, as the two chanted the new monster's summoning together. _"With scars from battle, and courage that's still strong! Come forth in this battle so that your spirit remains strong! Xyz Summon! Descend now! Rank 3! **Scar Lion - Kojishi (2000/2000)**!"_ Hiroto and Kazuto chanted together as the Rank 3 Xyz Monster of Kazuto appeared on the field, looking fierce and ready to battle.

As the Xyz Monster roared at Yuto, the Black Duelist remained speechless to see the stranger using his friend's cards and his Xyz Monsters. The way he played and used those cards... it was like Kazuto dueling himself! But Kazuto wasn't around at the moment. His opponent was someone who looked like Kazuto.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn!" Hiroto called as he passed the turn to the Xyz user.

 **TURN 02**

 **Yuto LP 4000 x6**

Shaking his head, the Black Duelist focused on the duel as he still had plans to prevent anyone else in this dimension to be involved with the situation he and Shun had with Academia! "My turn! Draw!" Yuto cried as he looked at the card, before he faced the Synchro-Xyz Duelist once more.

"I may not know why you have Kazuto's cards... But it was a mistake for you to use them, especially since I know all of Kazuto's strategies with his Deck and his monsters!" Yuto said, only for Hiroto to fire back with a confident smirk on his face.

"Do you really? You should remember this... It's not Kazuto who you're facing, but me instead! So there could be no telling that I would use Kazuto's strategies, especially since there's a chance where I could make a strategy that even Kazuto doesn't know!" Hiroto said, pointing it out to the Black Duelist.

At the point out, Yuto frowned, before he prepared to make his move on his turn. He gave a small glare at his opponent, before making his warning to the Synchro-Xyz Duelist. "Very well, then... Prepare yourself, Hiroto! Because I won't hold back in this duel, even if you're Kazuto's friend or not!" Yuto snapped as he pulled out a card to play.

At this moment, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist grew cautious as the duel went on.

* * *

 **DM Stats:**

 **Wins/Losses: 8/1**

 **Next duel:**

 **Duel 23: Yuto VS Hiroto! A New Rebellious Ally!**

 **Duel 24: Kazuto's Past! Phantom VS Lions!**

 **Duel 25: Gem-Knight Grudge! Masumi's Anger!**

 **Duel 26: Constellar Battle! Hokuto's Challenge!**

 **Duel 27: Brother's Anger! Raid the Raptors!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Yuto: Do you understand now? This has nothing to do with you... So please... Stop this.

Hiroto: Sorry... But I'm the kind of person that is terrible at giving up... especially in a duel like this!

Kazuto: Yuto... He can't hear or see me? He looks like he's... torn up... His feelings...

Yuto: If you intend to continue like this, then I won't hold back, whether you're Kazuto's friend or not!

Hiroto: I won't expect you to do so! But in this duel, there has to be a smile on your face, right?

Yuto: Smile...? Just what are you talking about... Hm? Wait, this is...

 **OC Cards:**

 **Scar Lion Apprentice / EARTH / Beast-Warrior / LV 4 / ATK: 1300 DEF: 0800 / Effect:** _When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon one Beast-Warrior monster with 2000 ATK points or lower from your Deck. However, that monster's effect is negated._

 **Scar Lion Swordsman / EARTH / Beast-Warrior / LV 3 / ATK: 1400 DEF: 1400 / Effect:** _When this card is in the Graveyard, you can banish it to prevent one **Scar Lion**_ _monsters on your side of the field to be destroyed by battle or by card effect once this turn._

 **Scar Lion - Kula / EARTH / Beast / LV 3 / ATK: 1200 DEF: 1300 / Effect:** _When a **Scar Lion**_ _monster attacks, you can tribute this card to give that attacking monster 1000 ATK points._

 **Scar Lion - Kojishi / EARTH / Beast / RK 3 / Xyz / ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000 / Effect:**

 _\- Two Level 3_ _ **Scar Lion** monsters_

 _\- Once per turn, you can use one Xyz Material of this monster to prevent any Beast or Beast-Warrior monsters from being destroyed in battle or by card effect._

 **Scar Lion Tribe Force / Spell: Continuous:** _Once per turn, you can discard one card from your hand to Special Summon one Level 4 or lower **Scar Lion** monster from your Deck to the field._


	23. Yuto VS Hiroto! A New Rebellious Ally!

**Duel 23: Yuto VS Hiroto! A New Rebellious Ally!**

 **Hiroto's POV**

 _When Yuzu's bracelet all of a sudden transported me and Yuto to another area of Maiami City, I managed to convince Yuto to tell me on what his objective was in here. But when I heard everything and the whole truth about our world, I was nonetheless shocked to hear this..._

 _Our world is divided by four dimensions. The four dimensions depended on which Summoning method they used. Kazuto, Yuto, and Kazuto's brother and sister were from the Xyz Dimension... The one that's attacking their dimension were the duelists that used Fusion, mostly from the Fusion Dimension._

 _After hearing something like this, I couldn't just stand by and let this happen! However, in order to convince Yuto that I'm strong enough to fight with him, I need to prove myself in a duel against him! I don't know what his true strength in dueling is... but I have to try! No matter how hard or painful it could be!_

 **End POV**

* * *

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Opening 1: Believe X Believe (English Subbed))**

(Pictures of Yuya reveals themselves, with different colors)

 _ **Believe X Believe Be-Be-Be-lieve Buddies!**_

(Two colors show two of Yuya's shadows while the other two shows Hiroto's)

 ** _Believe X Believe_**

(The Japanese opening title reveals itself; with two pendulums swinging across each other)

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

(Yuzu and Gongenzaka's picture reveals themselves)

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

(Yoko, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi and Shuzo's pictures replace Yuzu and Gongenzaka's)

 ** _(YOU)! The strongest_ Card _ain't winnin' or losin'_**

(Yuya prepares to duel with his Duel Disk; he summons Performapal Hip Hippo)

 ** _(YOU)! At_ FULLSPEED _, my heart's a poundin' -_ On the game**

(Yuya rides on his hippo, like he was in an Action Duel)

 ** _Dan Dan Dan Dan_ Done! Done! Done! Done!**

(Performapal Whip Snake, Sword Fish, Skeeter Skimmer appears)

 ** _Dan Dan Dan Dan_ Done! Done! Done! Done!**

(Performapal Turn Toad, Cheermole, and Kaleidoscorp appears)

 ** _Swing, ma-ma-mah_ mind!**

(Yuya's pendant glows as he prepares to Pendulum Summon)

(Hiroto's pendant glows with Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon besides him)

 ** _The Pendulum of Souls, The Ultimate Confusion_**

(A Pendulum Summon occurs, with Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician in the Pendulum Scale)

(Three monsters come out of the portal)

 ** _Impulses - Got it, got it_**

 ** _The game's so intense, it's a serious revolution_**

(Sawatari appears sneering while holding two cards)

(Reiji appears, adjusting his glasses)

(Hiroto blinks, with his pendant and his cards glowing)

(Yuya and Hiroto's monsters appear together)

 ** _(Just breakin' the wall...)_**

 ** _(Just breakin' the wall...)_**

(Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appears along with Hiroto's two dragons; Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon)

(Yuya lands on his dragon, Hiroto floats with his two dragons)

 ** _Ride on now_**

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

 ** _Everybody's goin' ta break down that wall_**

(Yuya rides on Odd-Eyes, as Hiroto flies with his two dragons, along with Twilight End Xyz Dragon, the dragon he rides on)

(Hippo Carnival and Scapegoat has been activated)

 ** _You're gonna beat, beat it_**

 ** _Let's race towards an infinite future without hesitatin'_**

(Scapegoat Token cheers for Hiroto as the Hippo Tokens blows kisses towards Yuya)

 ** _Make it, Make it, Show your courage_ (Break it now)**

(Yuzu and Gongenzaka offer hands together)

 ** _Step ahead! Let's take a step forward (Do it now)_**

(Sora, Futoshi, Tatsuya, and Ayu jumps up together)

 ** _Here comes the fun part!_ So, _everyone,_ be a Believer!**

(Yuya and Odd-Eyes run on a rainbow, with Hiroto, Light End Dragon, Dark End Dragon, Twilight End Xyz Dragon flying together)

 ** _Believe X Be-Be-Be-Believe Buddies!_**

(Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzo, Sora, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi's pictures appear)

(Yuya and Hiroto leads their friends in front of You Show Duel School)

 ** _[Opening Ends]_**

* * *

 **TURN 02**

 **Hiroto: LP 4000 x1**

 **Field:**

 ** _Scar Lion - Kojishi (2000/2000) (Xyz) (OU: 2)_**

 ** _Scar Lion Tribe Force (Spell/Continuous)_**

 ** _1 Set Card_**

 **Yuto: LP 4000 x6**

 **Field:**

 ** _Nothing_**

"My turn! Draw!" Yuto said as he drew his card. The Synchro-Xyz Duelist prepared himself for some serious damage as he realized that if Yuto was one of the duelists that were able to survive his enemies' attacks, then he would have to be a very skilled Duelist... a Duelist even possibly stronger than either Reiji or Keiko!

"I Summon **The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak (0800/1000)** from my hand!" Yuto called as he summoned a ghostly looking monster on the field. "Next, when I control a Level 3 or lower Phantom Knights monster on the field, I can Special Summon **The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots (0200/1200)** from my hand!" Yuto called as he summoned another monster on the field.

At the Summon of Silent Boots, Kazuto floated up besides Hiroto, warning his friend of an incoming monster. _"Here it comes! It's one of Yuto's strong monsters!"_ Kazuto said in warning, causing Hiroto to brace himself for impact. "Right." said Hiroto as he watched the Black Duelist turn to his two monsters for a new monster.

"I Overlay my Level 3 Ancient Cloak and Silent Boots!" Yuto said as the two monsters merged inside the Overlay Network, creating a new monster on the field.

 _"Souls of warriors fallen on the battlefield, revive now and become the light to rend the darkness! **Xyz Summon**! Rank 3! **The Phantom Knights of Break Sword (2000/1000)**!"_ Yuto chanted as his Xyz Monster was summoned to the field for battle. As the monster appeared, a medium amount of shockwave startled Hiroto as he frowned.

"What's with these shockwaves? It's as if... the monster that was summoned, is real!" Hiroto whispered to himself as Yuto continued on with his move. "I'll set three cards facedown and end my turn!" Yuto said as three facedown cards appeared before him, which confused the Synchro-Xyz Duelist as he frowned at his opponent.

"Hold on! You're not going to battle or use your monster's effect!?" Hiroto asked, as Yuto only remained silent. The Synchro-Xyz Duelist blinked, before he noticed the look on the Black Duelist's eyes. It was as if... Yuto was holding back. But with the cold and serious expression he's giving, that couldn't be it at all.

 **TURN 03**

 **Hiroto LP 4000 x2**

 _"What is he thinking...? He avoids battle and sets Traps in order to cut me off...?"_ Hiroto thought as Kazuto floated next to him. _"That's not it. He can make any sort of moves that can puzzle his opponents, like when he doesn't attack even when he's given the chance. I fell for that trick of his once and ended up losing to him as a result."_ Kazuto said with a frown.

Kistening to his friend's advice, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist shook his head before he started his turn. "My turn! Draw!" Hiroto cried as he drew his card. He looked at it before he made his move. "I Summon **Scar Lion - Vitani (1500/1600)** from my hand!" cried Hiroto as a fierce lioness appeared, growling at the Black Duelist.

"When this monster is summoned to the field, I can Special Summon one **Scar Lion** monster from my Deck or Graveyard that's Level 4 or lower... But, the price is the monster that's Special Summoned here has its effects negated!" Hiroto explained as he searched through Kazuto's Deck for a new monster to Summon for battle.

"From the Deck, I Special Summon **Scar Lion - Nuka (1900/1000)** to the field!" Hiroto called as a rough and insane looking lion appeared besides Vitani. Before he could do anything else, he started to hear voices coming out of nowhere. " **It's about time you showed up, Nuka..."** A rough female voice scoffed, as another voice pitched in.

 **"Hey! Cut me some slack! It's been a pain since I've been to battle, you know, Vitani!?"** A rough and crazy male voice snapped back, catching Hiroto by surprise again. Hearing their names caused him to turn to the two Scar Lion monsters as he noticed the two lions arguing with each other, with the female scoffing and the male snapping back.

"These are... Duel Monster Spirits...?" Hiroto breathed out in surprise, causing Kazuto to chuckle along. _"Surprised? You shouldn't be since you realized I can talk to spirits just like you!"_ Kazuto said, as he snickered at Hiroto's surprised face, causing the Synchro-Xyz Duelist to twitch in annoyance as he glared at the young Xyz Duelist.

"Shut up." Hiroto shot back silently, as he turned back to the duel, only to hear a deeper voice. **"That's enough, you two. We're in a middle of a duel here, can't you see!?"** Another voice snapped at the two lion monsters, causing the two Scar Lion monsters to turn to Kojishi, who seemed to be glaring at its two comrades.

Pushing his worries away, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist focused on the duel as he turned to both Nuka and Vitani. "If you're not going to attack, then I will! I Overlay my Level 4 Scar Lion - Vitani and Scar Lion - Nuka!" Hiroto called as the two lion monsters created another Overlay Network for a new Scar Lion Xyz Monster.

 _"With fangs like a lion, and the power of a dragon! Roar to all those that defy your intimidating power! **Xyz Summon**! Come forth! Rank 4! **Scar Lion Xyz Dragon (2500/2200)**!"_ chanted Hiroto as Kazuto's ace monster appeared on the field.

The Xyz Dragon landed near the Synchro-Xyz Duelist as it gave a glance at Hiroto, noticing Kazuto's spirit inside him. **"It seems that we have found your comrade, young master."** Scar Lion said deeply, causing the young Xyz Duelist to nod in agreement. _"Yeah... It seems so..."_ Kazuto said as he smiled sadly at his best friend.

Hiroto watched as the two communicated with each other as he sighed. To think he was going against Kazuto's best friend, while also using Kazuto's Deck... He bit his lips before he turned to Yuto, who seemed troubled at the Summon of Scar Lion Xyz Dragon.

At the sight of seeing his friend's ace monster, the Black Duelist couldn't help but widen his eyes as he took another look at Hiroto, who seemed focused for victory. _"This person... He seems to know every parts of Kazuto's Deck... And with the way he summoned Kazuto's ace monster... Could it be...?"_ Yuto thought as Hiroto entered the Battle Phase.

"Battle! I attack Break Sword with Scar Lion Xyz Dragon! **_Scar Fang Pride Slash_**!" Hiroto cried as the battle went on, startling Yuto as he was caught off guard. He quickly revealed one of his Traps to block the attack. "I activate a Trap! **Phantom's Sword**! It increases Break Sword's ATK by 800!" Yuto called as the Trap did its work.

The Xyz Monster of Yuto's gained a little boost as the sword grew bigger and sharper, making it stronger than before!

 **(The Phantom Knights of Break Sword ATK: 2000 to 2800)**

"In that case, I'll activate a Trap, too! **Scar Lion - Helping Hand**! When this Trap is activated, by sacrificing a monster on my side of the field, Scar Lion Xyz Dragon will gain half of that monster's ATK points! So, by sacrificing Kojishi, Scar Lion will gain 1000 ATK points!" Hiroto cried as the lion warrior nodded before sacrificing itself for the dragon.

 **(Scar Lion Xyz Dragon ATK: 2500 to 3500)**

"With this much ATK points, Break Sword will be destroyed!" shouted Hiroto as Yuto countered his statement with his Trap's side effect. "I won't let you! When a monster equipped with Phantom's Sword is about to be destroyed, then that Trap is destroyed instead!" countered Yuto as the Trap defended Break Sword from destruction.

 **(The Phantom Knights of Break Sword ATK: 2800 to 2000)**

"But you still take damage even if Break Sword isn't destroyed by battle!" reminded Hiroto as a small force blew Yuto away a little, causing him to skid on the ground from the small damage he had taken!

 **Yuto LP 3300 x1**

"I end my turn..." Hiroto said as he passed his turn to the Black Duelist. He bit his lips, seeing how his opponent was able to take the attack, while countering it so easily. _"See? I told you... Yuto is a kind of Duelist that can puzzle any Duelist with Spells and Traps!"_ Kazuto said, causing the Synchro-Xyz Duelist to sigh. "I see your point..." sighed Hiroto.

 **TURN 04**

 **Yuto LP 3300 x2**

"My turn! Draw!" Yuto said as he drew his card. He turned to Hiroto, before making his move. "I activate Break Sword's effect! By using one Overlay Unit, I can destroy one card on my side of the field in order to destroy a card on your side!" Yuto said, causing the Synchro-Xyz Duelist to widen his eyes as he remembered only Scar Lion was at his side of the field.

"I destroy one of my facedown cards to destroy Scar Lion Xyz Dragon!" Yuto said as he pointed at the Xyz Dragon, causing Kazuto to yell out a counter-move. _"That card! Right there!"_ Kazuto said, pointing to the last card remaining in Hiroto's hand.

"At this moment, I activate **Scar Lion Defender's (0400/1800)** effect from my hand! By discarding this card, I can prevent any Scar Lion monsters from being destroyed by card effects in this turn!" Hiroto said as he sent the lion shield card to the Graveyard. The effect of Break Sword was stopped as only one of Yuto's facedown cards was destroyed.

At seeing this, the Black Duelist frowned, before he continued with his move. "I set one card facedown and end my turn." Yuto said as another facedown card appeared alongside with his first set card.

 **TURN 05**

 **Hiroto LP 4000 x1**

"My turn! Draw!" Hiroto cried as he drew his card. "From my hand, I activate the Spell Card, **Card of Sanctity**! With this card, it allows us to draw cards until we have six in our hand! So that should be saying... our hand is replenished this turn!" Hiroto said as the two duelists drew their cards, while the Black Duelist was confused with the hand replenishment.

"Why would you play that now, since it gives me the chance to counter your strategies?" Yuto asked as Hiroto gave off a small smile on his face. "Earlier, you said that you wouldn't hold back in this duel. That's why, with the new hand you have right now, I'm sure you have something that can surprise me like you would've done to Kazuto!" Hiroto explained thoroughly.

At the explanation, the Black Duelist widened his eyes, before he smiled, believing that he heard this before. "Back to the duel... With the Continuous Spell, **Scar Lion Tribe Force** , by discarding one card from my hand... From my Deck, I Special Summon **Scar Lion - Ni (1700/1000)** from my Deck!" Hiroto called as he summoned another Scar Lion monster out to the field.

"Next, since I have two Special Summoned Scar Lion monsters on the field, I can Special Summon this monster! **Scar Lion - Kovu (2400/2000)**!" Hiroto said as he summoned a rogue looking lion monster out to the field. As soon as Kovu appeared on the field, Ni began to speak to its comrade.

 **"So, you decide to show up now, huh, Kovu?"** Ni, teasing the dark lion as Kovu glared at his comrade. **"Be quiet... I can come out anytime when I want. And right now was the perfect time to do so."** Kovu said as he growled at Break Sword and Yuto, who remained unfazed by the small threats coming from the Scar Lion monster.

 **"That's enough, you two. Our role here is to serve our young master and his friend, both trying our best to achieve victory!"** Scar Lion said, interrupting the conversation between his two Lion comrades. **"Yeah, we hear you. You don't have to tell us twice to let us know."** Kovu said as he turned his face back to his opponent.

Seeing the monsters communicating with each other, Hiroto gave a small smile before he continued on with the duel. "Battle! I attack Break Sword with Scar Lion - Kovu!" Hiroto called, as he pointed at the Phantom Knights Xyz Monster. At the order, Kovu launched himself in the air, preparing to pounce on his ghostly prey.

 **"I won't hold back, you filthy ghost!"** Kovu roared as he started to pounce on Break Sword, as the attack was a success! The Xyz Monster was slashed apart, dealing some more damage to the Black Duelist as he withstood the shockwave that came to his way. "Ngh..." grunted Yuto as he stood his ground.

 **Yuto LP 2900 x6**

"At this moment, Break Sword's other effect activates! When it's destroyed, it can Special Summon the two Phantom Knights monsters from the Graveyard, and raise their Levels up to 4!" Yuto said as Ancient Cloak and Silent Boots came back to the field, with their levels increasing by 1.

 **(The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak LV: 3 to 4)**

 **(The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots LV: 3 to 4)**

"And next, I activate my two Traps! **The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace**!" Yuto called as he revealed his two Trap Cards, as he explained their effects. "When these Traps are activated, during this turn... Phantom Knights on my field cannot be destroyed by battle and the opponent's monster's ATK are lowered by 600!" Yuto explained.

"What did you say!?" Hiroto said in shock as he watched as the Traps began to weaken both Scar Lion Xyz Dragon and Kovu! **"Ngh! What is this!?"** Kovu growled in pain as he tried to resist it. **"We must endure it to win! Stay strong, Kovu! Scar Lion!"** Ni said as it tried to encourage its comrades to keep fighting, despite the pain they're being inflicted with.

 **"Easy for you to say! You're not being weakened by those Traps!"** Kovu snapped as the shock ended.

 **(Scar Lion - Kovu ATK: 2400 to 1800)**

 **(Scar Lion Xyz Dragon ATK: 2500 to 1900)**

"After these effects are triggered, the two cards both become Normal Monsters and are Special Summoned in Attack Mode!" Yuto said. As he said that, the two Scar Lion monsters were weakened, causing the two Trap Monsters appeared, defending their master from any direct attacks he could possibly take.

At seeing the two monsters in Attack Mode, Hiroto frowned as he knew that there was a flaw in this plan. "Even if your monsters can't be destroyed by battle, you'll still take damage this turn! I attack your two Lost Vambraces with Scar Lion Xyz Dragon and Scar Lion - Ni! Go!" Hiroto called, commanding the two monsters to attack.

At the order, the Xyz Dragon and his lion comrade slashed the two Trap Monsters away, while inflicting Yuto some serious damage at the same time. "ARGH!" Yuto grunted as he managed to withstand the pain of the damage he took just now.

 **Yuto LP 600 x6**

At seeing his comrade and best friend in pain, Kazuto began to worry as he felt hesitant to let this duel continue on. The Synchro-Xyz Duelist frowned, before he continued on. "I set two cards facedown and end my turn." Hiroto said as he braced himself for the next turn.

 **TURN 06**

 **Yuto LP 600 x7**

"Not bad... To think you would deal so much damage to me in this turn, while knowing how to use Kazuto's Deck decently... I will say... I'm impressed with the way you duel." Yuto said, as he dusted himself off. "This duel isn't just for me. This is for Kazuto. That's why... I'm going to defeat you here and prove that I'm strong enough to be involved in something big!" Hiroto declared out loud.

The Black Duelist gave off a small smirk before he stood straight up and made his move. "We'll see. My turn! Draw!" Yuto called as he drew his card. He looked at his hand and prepared to make his big move this turn.

"Let's see if you can survive this. I Overlay my two Level 2 Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace to build the Overlay Network!" Yuto called as the two Trap Monsters merged together, creating a new monster to be summoned to the field.

 _"Ten thousand warriors entombed forever in darkness! Pierce with the cursed spear of rebellion! Descend now! **Xyz Summon**! Come forth! Rank 2! **The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin (1600/0000)**!" _ Yuto chanted as a new Phantom Knights Xyz Monster appeared on the field.

"Another Xyz Monster...? But this one looks weaker than Break Sword..." Hiroto whispered as Kazuto frowned at the monster. _"No... It's effect is also deadly, similar with Break Sword!"_ Kazuto said out loud, catching the Synchro-Xyz Duelist by surprise. Before he could speak, Yuto continued on with his turn, presenting Cursed Javelin's power.

"I activate Cursed Javelin's effect! By using one Overlay Unit, it can negate a monster's effect while making their ATK 0!" Yuto said as the javelin pointed at Scar Lion Xyz Dragon, preparing to lay a curse on the Xyz Dragon. "Negate a monster's effect and wiping out their ATK!?" Hiroto gasped as the effect did its work, weakening Scar Lion to a weakling state.

 **(Scar Lion Xyz Dragon ATK: 1900 to 0)**

"Argh! This is... too... much..." Scar Lion Xyz Dragon groaned as it fell to the ground, looking like he was about to go unconscious any minute soon. "Scar Lion!?" Hiroto gasped as the Black Duelist continued on. "I'm not done yet! I Overlay my Level 4 Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak and Silent Boots!" Yuto said as the two Phantom Knights merged for a stronger monster.

Hiroto turned just in time to see what was coming out. _"Fangs of pitch-black darkness... Rise up against the foolish oppression! Descend now! **Xyz Summon**! Come forth! Rank 4! **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (2500/2000)**!"_ Yuto chanted as a dragon of darkness appeared, looking like it was hungry for battle, while thirsty for power.

"Dark Rebellion... Xyz Dragon?" Hiroto breathed out in shock as he took a step back, before he realized on what he was doing. At the sight of Yuto's ace monster, he slowly looked at his right hand, noticing it shake a little. _"Am I... scared? Scared because of that Xyz Dragon? It's... strange. This Dragon... Just what's up with this monster?"_ Hiroto thought shakily.

 _"Hey... Are you okay? You seem to be a bit off right now."_ Kazuto asked, feeling concerned for his friend. "Yeah... It's just a shaky feeling. It's just... I feel like I've faced this monster before... But I just don't know where." Hiroto explained, causing the young Xyz user to frown in response.

Back to the duel, Yuto turned to his ace monster, unleashing its true strength. "I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect! By using one Overlay Unit, it can halve the ATK of an opponent's Level 5 or higher until the end of this turn and increase its own ATK by that amount! **_Treason Discharge_**!" Yuto cried.

 **(Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon OU: 2 to 1)**

At the command, the Xyz Dragon drained some energy from Kovu, causing him to widen his eyes in pain, forcing him to fall on his stomach in the process. **"Argh! My energy... It's... starting to drain away..."** Kovu grunted as he felt numb. **"Kovu! Scar Lion!?"** Ni gasped as it called out for its comrades in worry.

 **(Scar Lion - Kovu ATK: 1800 to 900)**

 **(Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK: 2500 to 3400)**

"By using the remaining Overlay Unit, I activate Dark Rebellion's effect! **_Treason Discharge_**!" Yuto yelled as another Overlay Unit was used to drain more of Kovu's powers.

 **(Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon OU: 1 to 0)**

 **(Scar Lion - Kovu ATK: 900 to 450)**

 **(Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK: 3400 to 3950)**

"3950 ATK!?" Hiroto gasped as he took another step back in disbelief. "You said not to old back even once in this duel. I will grant you that desire by defeating you this turn! Battle! I attack Scar Lion - Kovu with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! **_Revolt of the Lightning, Disobey_**!" Yuto yelled as he commanded the battle to commence as the Xyz Dragon charged to strike down Kovu.

"I activate a Trap! **Damage Diet**! Until the end of this turn, all damage that is inflicted to me is halved!" Hiroto said as the attack blasted Kovu away, inflicting some serious damage to the Synchro-Xyz Duelist.

 **Hiroto LP 2250 x2**

"Grgh!" The Synchro-Xyz Duelist had to hold his ground as he skidded on the ground to prevent himself from being blown away. Frowning at this, the Black Duelist continued on with his attack. "But I still have one more attack left! I attack Scar Lion Xyz Dragon with the Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin!" Yuto yelled as his second Xyz Monster attacked.

"I activate the second Trap! **Half Unbreak**! Until the end of this turn, Scar Lion Xyz Dragon's destruction is negated and the Battle Damage is halved this turn!" Hiroto called as the javelin stabbed Scar Lion, inflicting pain to him, while dealing Hiroto some more damage!

 **Hiroto LP 1850 x2**

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn! And at this moment, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect ends, returning its ATK to normal." Yuto said as two facedowns appeared in front of him, while his ace monster lost its gained power, returning back to normal.

 **(Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK: 3950 to 2500)**

 **TURN 07**

 **Hiroto LP 1850 x3**

 _"The way he battled... And the way he dealt damage... This isn't Solid Vision, but real!"_ Hiroto thought as he made his turn. "My turn! Draw!" Hiroto called as he looked at the cards he had in his hand. "If I could just use Pendulum and Synchro, then this duel would be much more easier..." Hiroto said to himself, which sounded as though he had offended Kazuto.

 _"Hey! Are you saying that my Deck is no good against him!? I may have lost to him before, but that doesn't mean my cards are bad!"_ Kazuto said, as he flailed his arms in the air.

"That's not what I'm saying. This Deck... has cards that I haven't used before. Other than that, this is your Deck. With me playing your cards, Yuto could know what I could be thinking about, about what strategy I could use, since it could be similar to yours..." Hiroto explained. That left the young Xyz user to understand as he frowned.

 _"Mm... I see your point."_ Kazuto said as he turned back to see Yuto's stern look on his face as the duel went on. "But... even with the situation we are in right now, I'm sure we can win this!" Hiroto said, catching Kazuto by surprise as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist went on with his turn.

"From my hand, I activate the Spell Card, **Scar Lion Resurrection**! By paying 1000 Life Points, I can Special Summon one Scar Lion monster from my Graveyard, but its effects will be negated! The card I choose to bring back to the field is... **Scar Lion - Kovu (2400/2000)**!" Hiroto called as he Special Summoned the defeated Scar Lion monster back from the dead.

 **Hiroto LP 850 x2**

 **"Ugh... That was painful... Being blasted and being sent to the Graveyard..."** Kovu groaned, as Ni sighed. **"Well, you came at a good time. Because this Duelist here seems to have a strategy on how we can win."** Ni said as it referred to Hiroto, causing Kovu to give a glance at the Synchro-Xyz Duelist, who only gave a glance back.

But at that point, the Black Duelist turned to his Cursed Javelin, once again activating its effect. "I activate Cursed Javelin's effect! By using the remaining Overlay Unit, Kovu's ATK reaches to 0!" Yuto called as the javelin struck a curse on Kovu once again. **"Ngh! Not again..."** Kovu groaned as he was weakened, like with Scar Lion Xyz Dragon.

 **(Scar Lion - Kovu ATK: 2400 to 0)**

"That doesn't matter! From my hand, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, **Star Changer**! With this Spell Card, Kovu's Level turns from 7 to Level 8!" Hiroto said as the revived Scar Lion monster gained a level.

 **(Scar Lion - Kovu LV: 7 to 8)**

"What are you trying to do...?" Yuto asked as Hiroto continued on. "Next, Scar Lion - Ni's effect activates! When a Scar Lion monster's Level has changed, its Level doubles from 4 to 8!" Hiroto called, as Ni glowed, as it became the same level as Kovu.

 **(Scar Lion - Ni LV: 4 to 8)**

At this, both Kazuto and Yuto widened their eyes, as they realized on what Hiroto was going to do next. "Two Level 8 Monsters..." Yuto breathed out in shock. _"Don't tell me... You're going to Summon your ace monster!?"_ Kazuto asked in shock, causing Hiroto to nod in confirmation. "Yeah... That's exactly right." Hiroto said as he turned to both Kovu and Ni.

"You two! Lend me your strength! So that Kazuto and I can win this battle!" Hiroto said, calling out to the Scar Lion monsters. The two glanced at their duelist, both nodding in approval. **"Alright!" "Win this fight, human!"** The two said together as Hiroto made his move. "I Overlay my Level 8 Scar Lion - Kovu and Ni!" Hiroto called as the two monsters merged to build the Overlay Network.

 _"Surrounded by light and darkness, mixed within the void! Embody yourself with this power of twilight, and serve as my faithful servant! **Xyz Summon**! Descend now! Rank 8! **Twilight End Xyz Dragon (3000/2500)**!"_ Hiroto called as his ace Xyz Monster appeared to fight as it roared for future triumph.

Yuto took a step back in surprise, as he never seen this kind of monster before. "What... is this monster? Kazuto never had a Monster like this! Could it be... your own power of Xyz?" Yuto asked, causing Hiroto to smirk.

"That's right! And this monster will be the key to my victory! I activate Twilight End Xyz Dragon's effect! By using one Overlay Unit, it can add one Special Summoned monster's ATK on my opponent's side of the field to its ATK! The card's ATK I choose to take from is... Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! **_Twilight Charge_**!" Hiroto called as the Xyz Dragon targeted Dark Rebellion!

 **(Twilight End Xyz Dragon OU: 2 to 1)**

 **(Twilight End Xyz Dragon ATK: 3000 to 5500)**

"5500 ATK!?" Yuto gasped, as Hiroto continued on. "I'm not done yet! By using the remaining Overlay Unit, I activate Twilight End Xyz Dragon's effect! **Twilight Charge**!" Hiroto called as the effect began to do its work once again.

 **(Twilight End Xyz Dragon OU: 1 to 0)**

 **(Twilight End Xyz Dragon ATK: 5500 to 8000)**

"8000... ATK!? Grgh! I activate my Continuous Trap! **Phantom Fog Blade**! When this Trap is activated, it can prevent a monster from attacking while negating its effect! But with this effect, I cannot target that monster for battle! The card I choose to stop is Twilight End Xyz Dragon!" Yuto called as a Sword made of fog appeared!

It was about to hit Twilight End until Hiroto countered it with the last card in his hand. "You think I'm going to let you stop me!? As if! From my hand, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, **Mystical Space Typhoon**! It destroys Phantom Fog Blade, preventing it from binding my monster!" Hiroto called as a twister blew the Fog Blade away.

"Tch...!" Yuto could only grunt in annoyance as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist entered the Battle Phase. "Battle! I attack Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with Twilight End Xyz Dragon! **_Twilight Destruction Strike_**!" Hiroto yelled as his ace monster blasted a powerful ray to demolish its enemy. However, there was still one card that Yuto was able to use.

"I won't let you! I activate a Trap! **The Phantom Knights of Wrong Magnet Ring**! By discarding my second Ancient Cloak from my hand to the Graveyard, your attack is negated!" Yuto called as a ring was formed, blocking the attack from Twilight End Xyz Dragon, only for Hiroto to play one last card... from the Graveyard!

"It won't work, Yuto! I activate the Trap Card, **Scar Lion Trap Destructor** from my Graveyard! By banishing this Trap from the Graveyard and milling one card from my Deck, I can negate a Trap Card that targets a Scar Lion monster on the field!" Hiroto called as he banished the Trap to stop Yuto's final card. "What!?" Yuto gasped as his Trap Monster was destroyed.

He could only watch as Twilight End Xyz Dragon's attack blasted Dark Rebellion, destroying it, as the attack blew him away, wiping out the rest of his Life Points. "ARGH!" Yuto yelled as he fell to the ground, defeated.

 **Yuto LP 0 x4**

 **WIN: Hiroto**

"Yuto!?" Hiroto called as he ran over to the Black Duelist, who kept his eyes up towards the orange sky. Before the Synchro-Xyz Duelist could reach him, he heard the Xyz user chuckle a little, catching him off guard. "You really are... just like Kazuto. He always finds a way to counter my attacks and strategies, despite of him losing in the end..." Yuto said with a smirk.

He stood back up, before dusting himself as he turned to the Synchro-Xyz Duelist. He remained silent for a moment before he sighed, as he knew that a deal was a deal. He lost the duel, which meant that he would have to involve Hiroto in his and his comrade's conflict with the Fusion Dimension.

"Be careful... You may never know who might be your friend, or who might be your enemy. That's all I can tell you for now." Yuto said as he began to walk off again, as Hiroto stepped up, saying his final words to the Black Duelist. "If you're saying that, then does that mean I'm now involved with your situation with the dimensional war?" Hiroto asked.

At the question, Yuto stopped, before he glanced back at Hiroto and nodded in confirmation before he walked off, with the wind blowing hard on the Synchro-Xyz Duelist. "What the-!?" Hiroto started as he covered his face from the wind. As the wind stopped blowing, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist opened his eyes again to see Yuto gone and out of sight.

"Yuto..." Hiroto said silently, as he looked to where his friend had disappeared off to. Kazuto floated up next to the Synchro-Xyz Duelist with a small smile on his face. _"What did I tell you? Huh? Huh?"_ Kazuto asked, as he teased his friend again. "Shut it... I know what you mean, Kazuto..." Hiroto groaned in annoyance.

 **Hiroto's DM Stats:**

 **Wins/Losses: 9/1**

 **Next duels:**

 **Duel 24: Kazuto's Past! Phantom VS Lions!**

 **Duel 25: Gem-Knight's Grudge! Masumi's Anger!**

 **Duel 26: Constellar Battle! Hokuto's Challenge!**

 **Duel 27: Brother's Anger! Raid the Raptors!**

 **Duel 28: Blind by the Darkness!? Hiroto VS Shun!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Kazuto: Yuto... I still remember that day when we fought against each other the first time.

Past Kazuto: My Scar Lion Deck isn't wild! Your Phantom Knights are the ones that are wild!

Past Yuto: What are you saying? Lions are wild, aren't they? And so are you, with the way you're acting.

Past Kazuto: That's just you talking to yourself, mister! I'll show you who's wild in a duel!

Past Yuto: A duel? Alright, then. I'll accept your challenge, Kazuto-kun. Don't expect me to hold back!

Past Kazuto: You better not underestimate me, just because I'm the youngest in the Kurosaki family!

 **OC Cards:**

 **Scar Lion - Nuka / EARTH / Beast / LV 4 / ATK: 1900 DEF: 1000 / Effect:** _When this card destroys a non-Earth Type monster in battle, it can gain 400 ATK. Once per turn, you can tribute one **Scar Lion** monster to draw one card._

 **Scar Lion - Vitani / EARTH / Beast / LV 4 / ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600 / Effect:** _When this monster is Summoned to the field, you can Special Summon from your Deck or Graveyard one Level 4 or lower **Scar Lion** monster, but its effects are negated when it's Summoned._

 **Scar Lion - Kovu / EARTH / Beast / LV 7 / ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 / Effect:** _You can Special Summon this monster when you have two Special Summoned **Scar Lion** monsters on your side of the field. When this card destroys a monster by battle, you can discard one card from your hand to add one **Scar Lion** monster from your Deck to your hand._

 **Scar Lion Trap Destructor / Trap: Counter:** _Mill one card from your Deck to prevent a **Scar Lion** monster on your side of the field to be targeted by Spell or Trap Card effects. You can also banish this card to use the same effect as well._

 **Scar Lion Defender / EARTH / Beast-Warrior / LV 3 / ATK: 0400 DEF: 1800 / Effect:** _You can discard this card from your hand to the Graveyard in order to prevent a **Scar Lion** monster from being destroyed by card effects._

 **Scar Lion Resurrection / Spell: Normal:** _By paying 1000 Life Points, you can Special Summon one **Scar Lion** monster from your Graveyard, but its effects are negated._

 **Scar Lion - Helping Hand / Trap: Normal:** _You can tribute one monster on your side of the field to increase one of your **Scar Lion** monster's ATK by half of the ATK of the monster that has been tributed._


	24. Kazuto's Past! Phantom VS Lions!

**Duel 24: Kazuto's Past! Phantom VS Lions!**

 **Hiroto's POV**

 _It was a surprising and a good day for me today for some reason. Right after I was teleported to a different area with Kazuto's best friend and comrade, Yuto, he explained to me everything about our worlds, and on how there are four dimensions with my dimension home being called the Standard Dimension._

 _After hearing the whole truth, I challenged Yuto to a duel, using Kazuto's Deck to show proof that his soul is within me. Surprisingly enough, I was using his Deck pretty well, despite of me being pushed to several corners by Yuto's clever and sneaky strategy. But in the end, I manage to pull off a win, convincing Yuto that he could trust me with his task._

 _With the duel and the deal over, I was now a comrade of Yuto, or at least I think I am. I don't know much about his comrade, only to know that Yuto's comrade, was Kazuto's older brother, Shun Kurosaki, the one who is attacking LDS' students and staff._

 **End POV**

The Synchro-Xyz Duelist made his way home as it was already getting late. His duel with Yuto caused the time to pass a lot as Hiroto frowned of what occurred just before. "Come to think of it... since I disappeared along with Yuto, would Yuzu and Sora feel worried since I just... got out of their sight by surprise?" Hiroto asked himself.

Kazuto floated besides him, thinking the same thing. _"Well... That bracelet is the reason you disappeared along with Yuto. And with the way she didn't call you at that instant, I don't think she's too worried. I mean, after all, you defeated her and Yuya before, right? So, I think she knows that you'll be fine."_ Kazuto said reassuringly.

At the reasoning, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist smiled before he understood of what his young friend meant. "You got a point there." Hiroto said as he kept walking. Soon, he was in front of his house door, ready to go in. As soon as he went inside, he turned on the lights of the living room, looming around to see if anyone was around.

"..." Hiroto remained silent as the frown came back, as he sighed and shook his head. Seeing this, the young Xyz user floated up besides him, wondering about his silent and negative feeling. _"Is something wrong?"_ Kazuto asked as Hiroto explained slowly. "Three years... and they'are still not back." Hiroto explained, confusing Kazuto.

 _"Who's not back?"_ Kazuto asked, not knowing the obvious answer. "My parents, of course. You never noticed them around, haven't you?" Hiroto asked, causing the Xyz user to widen his eyes a little before he frowned, feeling sorry for his Standard friend.

Silence filled in the air as the two headed inside Hiroto's room, where the Synchro-Xyz Duelist got ready for bed as he changed quickly into his pajamas and laid down on his bed, preparing to hit the hay for tonight. Before he could sleep however, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist remembered a question he had for Kazuto as he turned to him.

"Hey, Kazuto?" Hiroto called, catching the Xyz user's attention. _"Hm? What is it?"_ Kazuto asked as Hiroto made his question. "About Yuto... When did you meet him at your home dimension? At Heartland, I mean." Hiroto asked, catching Kazuto by surprise as he frowned, while folding his arms. At the memories coming back to him, the young Xyz user sighed.

 _"Well, it was a long time before Academia invaded our dimension. I was just a normal Duelist and student enrolling in a Duel School called the Spade Branch Duel School. My brother and sister and I were students enrolling there. One day, my brother introduced me to his best friend. That best friend of his... You know, it was Yuto."_ Kazuto explained.

"How did it go? The two of you meeting each other the first time?" Hiroto asked, as Kazuto sheepishly smiled. _"It was kind of awkward, really... The two of us kinda didn't get along at first, since he kinda had a crush on my sister."_ Kazuto explained, catching the Synchro-Xyz Duelist by surprise as he turned to the young Xyz user in his bed.

"Well, that's a surprise. Yuto, having a crush? He looks kind of too cold and harsh to have one, no offense." Hiroto explained, as Kazuto snickered at that. _"None taken. Yuto... isn't really a cold-hearted person. He's really a soft-hearted and a kind-hearted person who cared for everyone, his friends and for Ruri-neechan."_ Kazuto esplained.

"Anyways, why didn't you two get along? Besides the part where he had a crush on your sister." Hiroto asked as Kazuto sighed. _"It's a long story..."_ Kazuto explained, as Hiroto raised an eyebrow, before he made a challenge to the young Xyz user. "Humor me." Hiroto said, leaving Kazuto no choice but to explain a part of his past.

 **Past**

"That will be all for today! I expect you all to try your best for tomorrow's exam and duel tournament tomorrow, alright?" The teacher of Spade Branch Duel School asked as the students and duelists called out their calls. "Yes, sensei!" The students all said as they were soon dismissed, allowing them to head home for today.

One of those students was Kazuto. He wore a yellow sleeveless shirt along with a white jacket. He also had black pants as well. In addition, he even wore a lion symbol necklace, which was given to him by his older sister, Ruri Kurosaki. He looked more civilized than before the Fusion Dimension attacked his home dimension.

As he was leaving the classroom, he spotted his brother, Shun Kurosaki, heading towards the exit as he ran towards him, tackling his back! The older brother shouted in surprise before he turned to see who the culprit was. "Geez... Kazuto, you should warn me when you're about to do that..." Shun said with a sigh as Kazuto sheepishly grinned.

"Sorry, nii-san... I mean, since class is over, we should have lots of time to duel today, right? The tournament against the Clover Branch is coming up soon, right?" Kazuto asked as Shun smiled, knowing that the incoming tournament was what keeping his brother's spirit up.

"Yeah... I'm looking forward to it, too." Shun said as he blinked, before he remembered something. "Ah... Before that, Kazuto... There's someone I want to introduce to you before we head home." Shun explained, catching the Scar Lion Duelist by surprise as he cocked his head in confusion.

"Who is it?" Kazuto asked as the older brother smiled. "You'll see soon when we get there. He should be waiting at the park with your sister right now." Shun explained, catching the younger brother by surprise. "With Ruri-neechan? It can't be..." Kazuto started, catching his brother by surprise as he blinked at Kazuto.

"What's wrong?" Shun asked as Kazuto's face showed an annoyed look. "That guy... He's not... going out with Ruri-neechan, is he?" Kazuto asked darkly, catching Shun by surprise as he sighed. "I'm afraid he is. But, he's not what you think, Kazu-" Shun started, only for his younger brother to dash off without letting him finish!

Shocked to see how fast his little brother reacted, Shun sighed as he ran after him. "Wait! Kazuto!" Shun cried as he ran after his angry little brother.

 **Present**

"You didn't like people dating your sister? Why's that?" Hiroto asked as he turned his head on the pillow to see Kazuto's spirit lying next to him as the young Xyz user sighed. _"There was one time when a Duelist tried to date her in a goofy way... or should I say... like a pervert."_ Kazuto explained darkly, causing Hiroto to widen his eyes.

He didn't expect the young Xyz user to speak like this as Kazuto continued on. _"Ever since that day, I started dueling people that tried to go near Ruri-neechan, so that they couldn't bother or harm her in either way. I won all of them, of course... in a wild way."_ Kazuto explained, catching the Synchro-Xyz duelist's attention.

"Wild way? Don't tell me you... fiercely attacked them in the duel like a lion?" Hiroto asked as the Scar Lion Duelist sighed before he flushed a little in embarrassment. "You could... say it like that, I guess..." Kazuto said sheepishly as the story went on.

 **Past**

At the park, the Scar Lion Duelist screeched to a stop as he rapidly turned his head around to see if his sister was around, along with the new guy that his brother had mentioned. "Where is she? Where's Ruri-neechan!?" Kazuto snapped to himself until he noticed two people up ahead together, sitting on a bench!

The young Xyz user saw his sister sitting with an unknown boy, who seemed to be another student from his Duel School. He looked calm and friendly, but not too flirty like the other duelists did to her. However, this didn't change Kazuto's anger as he stomped up to confront his sister and the new man.

"Hey! Ruri-neechan!" Kazuto snapped, catching Ruri and the unknown boy's attention. "Ah! Kazuto!" Ruri gasped as she sweat dropped to see her little brother showing his fierce expression to both her and Yuto. Yuto noticed Kazuto's arrival and frowned at the young Xyz user, before he made his question.

"And who are you?" Yuto asked as Ruri smiled, before making her little brother's introduction. "Ah! This is my little brother, Kazuto! You know, the brother I kept telling you about, Yuto?" Ruri asked, causing Kazuto to pale in shock.

His sister has been telling this stranger all about him when he doesn't know a thing about him!? _"No way... How could you... Ruri-neechan..."_ Kazuto thought desperately as his inner self slumped down in defeat and depressment, feeling upset about this revelation as Yuto blinked, before he smiled.

"I see... So you're the little brother Ruri mentioned about... The little brother who adores lions and a Duelist that goes wild with his Scar Lion monsters." Yuto said calmly, annoying Kazuto as he glared at his brother's best friend with a fierce glare. "Who are you calling a wild Duelist!?" Kazuto snapped, shocking both him and Ruri.

"You're right. I do use a Scar Lion Deck, a Deck that is filled with wild creatures and lions ruling over a savanna. But... With the way you're insulting my Deck by calling it wild... I'm challenging you to a duel! Yuto!" Kazuto snapped as he took out his Duel Disk.

Ruri stood up as she tried to stop her little brother from going wild. "Wait! Kazuto! You shouldn't be dueling when you're wild like that! You should calm down first and-" Ruri started to say until the Phantom Knights user stood up. "No... Kurosaki Kazuto... I accept your challenge." Yuto said as he took out his Duel Disk.

Shocked to see her friend accept the challenge, the little sister of Shun turns to Yuto. "Yuto!? What are you saying? You know how my little brother will go wild if he were to duel like that right now!" Ruri cried as Yuto only nodded with a small smile on his face.

"I know. You told me everything on how he would duel and how he would fight. Because you told me that, it made me interested. Interested enough to see how wild your little brother will go if he were to duel with me right now. That's why I'm accepting his fierce challenge." Yuto explained, catching Ruri by surprise.

"Yuto..." Ruri said as Shun ran up to the park, before he noticed his two siblings and his best friend with each other. Noticing his little brother's eyes like a fierce lion, the eldest Kurosaki sibling sighed. "Not this again... Kazuto..." Shun sighed as he face palmed.

He watched from the distance to see his best friend prepare his Duel Disk and face his little brother. "Well then! Bring it, Kazuto-kun!" Yuto called as a purple blade appeared from his Disk. "Don't underestimate me just because I'm the youngest in my family!" Kazuto growled as an orange blade appeared from his Disk.

 **"DUEL!"**

 **Yuto LP 4000 x5**

 **VS**

 **Kazuto LP 4000 x5**

 **TURN 01**

"I'll go first!" Yuto said as he drew his five cards as he prepared to make his first move. "I'll set four cards facedown. I end my turn." Yuto said as four facedown cards appeared, startling Kazuto as the wild expression on his eyes disappeared as he frowned at the quick turn.

 **TURN 02**

 **Kazuto LP 4000 x6**

"What...? You're not going to Summon a monster?" Kazuto asked as the Phantom Knights user only smiled. "These set cards are the only things I need for now to counter your attacks." Yuto said, irritating the Scar Lion user as the fierce look in his eyes came back again as Kazuto started his turn.

"Don't underestimate me, I said! My turn! Draw!" Kazuto called as he drew his card. "From my hand, I activate the Continuous Spell Card, **Scar Lion Tribe Force**! Once per turn, by discarding one card from my hand to the Graveyard, I'm allowed to Special Summon one Level 4 or lower **Scar Lion** monster from my Deck!" Kazuto explained.

This interested the Phantom Knights user as he smiled. "So, you're going to Special Summon monsters from your Deck every turn, huh?" Yuto asked as the Scar Lion user smirked. "It's exactly what you think! So, by discarding one card from my hand, I Special Summon from my Deck, **Scar Lion - Vitani (1500/1600)**!" Kazuto cried out loud.

The female fierce looking lioness monster appeared as the turn went on. "When Vitani is Summoned either way, from my Deck or Graveyard, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or Scar Lion monster! So, from my Graveyard... Revive! **Scar Lion Apprentice (1300/0800)**!" Kazuto explained.

The young lion warrior apprentice appeared as Yuto narrowed his eyes. "Now he has two Level 4 monsters..." Yuto stared silently as Kazuto smirked. "I Overlay my Level 4 Scar Lion - Vitani and my Scar Lion Apprentice!" Kazuto called as the two monsters merged together to Summon a familiar Xyz Monster.

 _"With fangs like a lion, and the power of a dragon! Roar to all those that defy your intimidating power! **Xyz Summon**! Come forth! Rank 4! **Scar Lion Xyz Dragon (2500/2200)**!" _ Kazuto chanted as his ace monster appeared to fight alongside with him.

 ** _"Young master... Who is this opponent we're facing?"_** Scar Lion asked as Kazuto narrowed his eyes. "Another goofy Duelist that's targeting my sister, I guess.." Kazuto said bluntly as the Xyz Dragon scoffed. _**"These humans... Do they ever learn when to leave each other alone sometimes?"**_ Scar Lion sighed annoyingly.

Taking a look at the four facedown cards, the young Xyz Duelist took a glance at Yuto, who remained calm, as if his monster didn't even faze him! _"This guy... He must be very confident in trusting those set cards of his... But I don't have any cards that could negate or destroy those cards..."_ Kazuto thought as he bit his lips.

"I end my turn." Kazuto said bitterly, causing Yuto to smile. "What's wrong? Too scared to attack?" Yuto asked, annoying Kazuto as a red tick appeared on his forehead. "HEY! YOU'RE ONE TO TALK SINCE YOU'RE TRYING TO LURE ME INTO YOUR TRAPS!" Kazuto bellowed, shocking both Yuto and Ruri, and Shun, too.

 **TURN 03**

 **Yuto LP 4000 x2**

"Tch... You're so loud... My turn! Draw!" Yuto called as he drew his card. He looked at it before made his move. "I activate my first Trap! **The Phantom Knights of Shade Brigandine**!" Yuto called as one of his Traps was revealed, surprising Kazuto as the Phantom Knights user explained.

"When this Trap is activated, I can Special Summon this Trap as a Normal Monster in Defense Mode!" Yuto called as the Phantom Knights Trap Monster appeared with 300 DEF points. "Next, I Summon **The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm (1500/0500)** in attack mode!" Yuto called as a new Phantom Knights appeared for battle.

"Two Level 4 monsters... Is it coming?" Kazuto asked as Yuto wasn't finished. "I'm not done yet! I activate my two Traps! The Continuous Trap: **The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace**! When these Traps are activated, for the rest of this turn, any Phantom Knights Monsters can't be destroyed by battle this turn!" Yuto explained.

"What!?" Kazuto gasped as the two Trap Monsters appeared once again with 600 ATK points, causing the Scar Lion user to grit his teeth. "More Trap Monsters, huh?" Kazuto grunted as the Phantom Knights user continued on.

"That's not all! When these two Trap Monsters are Special Summoned to the field, one monster loses 600 ATK! Since there's two of them, the total of the ATK loss is 1200!" Yuto continued on as Scar Lion Xyz Dragon was weakened, causing him to fall slowly to the ground. "Eh!? Scar Lion!?" Kazuto gasped.

 **(Scar Lion Xyz Dragon ATK: 2500 to 1300)**

"This is it! I Overlay my two Level 2 Lost Vambrace!" Yuto called as the two monsters merged to create the Overlay Network.

 _"Ten thousands of warriors entombed forever in darkness! Pierce with the cursed spear of rebellion! **Xyz Summon**! Come forth! Rank 2! **The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin (1600/0000)**!" _ Yuto chanted as his Rank 2 Phantom Knights Xyz Monster appeared for battle.

"A Rank 2 Xyz Monster!?" Kazuto said out loud as the Phantom Knights user turned to his new Xyz Monster. "Cursed Javelin's effect activates! By using one Overlay Unit, it can negate a monster's ATK while reducing its ATK to 0!" Yuto explained as the javelin cursed Scar Lion, causing him to roar in pain.

 **(The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin OU: 2 to 1)**

 **(Scar Lion Xyz Dragon ATK: 1300 to 0)**

"Scar Lion!? Not again!" Kazuto gasped as Yuto turned to his Shade Brigandine and Cloven Helm. "I'm still not done! I Overlay my Level 4 Shade Brigandine and Cloven Helm!" Yuto called as another Overlay Network was created for the two Phantom Knights monsters.

 _"Fangs of pitch-black darkness... Rise up against the foolish oppression! Descend now! **Xyz Summon**! Come forth! Rank 4! **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (2500/2000)!"**_ Yuto chanted as his ace monster appeared. It roared at the fallen Scar Lion, who weakly roared back. "Dark Rebellion... Xyz Dragon?" Kazuto asked in disbelief.

Ruri placed her hands together with a sigh. "Yuto... You're really acting serious, are you?" Ruri asked as Kazuto stepped back. "What... is that Dragon?" Kazuto asked as the Phantom Knights user smirked. "You asked me not to hold back, remember? I can grant you that desire by defeating you this turn!" Yuto exclaimed.

Kazuto blinked as Yuto entered the Battle Phase. "Battle! I attack Scar Lion Xyz Dragon with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! **_Revolt of the Lightning, Disobey_**!" Yuto yelled as his ace monster roared before lunging towards the weakened Scar Lion Xyz Dragon.

Gritting his teeth, the Scar Lion pulled out a card and made his counter move. "From my hand, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, **Scar Healing**! By discarding one **Scar Lion** monster from my hand to the Graveyard, all Scar Lion monster's ATK returns to normal!" Kazuto exclaimed as the Xyz Dragon's powers returned.

 **(Scar Lion Xyz Dragon ATK: 0 to 2500)**

"Scar Lion and Dark Rebellion's ATK are both equal now!" Ruri pointed out as Yuto smirked, as he had a trump card up on his sleeve. "Is that so? I activate my Trap! **Phantom Knight's Wing**! It increases Dark Rebellion's ATK by 500!" Yuto exclaimed as the Trap boosted his ace monster's powers.

 **(Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK: 2500 to 3000)**

"3000 ATK!?" Kazuto gasped as the attack from Dark Rebellion made it through! Scar Lion roared at being defeated as Kazuto skidded back a little from the small amount of damage he took.

 **Kazuto LP 3500 x2**

"I'm not done yet! Next, my Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin attacks you directly!" Yuto called as the Rank 2 Xyz Monster charged at Kazuto with its javelin, causing the Scar Lion user to land on his back at being hit by the attack! "AHHHH!" Kazuto screamed as he fell on the ground with a thud.

 **Kazuto LP 1900 x2**

Dusting himself off, the youngest Kurosaki member stood and played another card! "When I take more than 1500 points of damage, I activate **Scar Lion - Sarabi (2300/1800)** 's effect from my Graveyard! By banishing her from the Graveyard, I can gain Life Points from half of your monster's ATK!" Kazuto explained.

"What!?" Yuto gasped as the grown lioness' spirit nuzzled Kazuto, as if he was her own cub. "The card I choose to gain Life Points from half of it's ATK points is... Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Its ATK is 3000! Therefore, I gain 1500 Life Points!" Kazuto exclaimed as energy came inside his body and mind.

 **Kazuto LP 3400 x1**

The Phantom Knights user smirked before he finished his turn. "In that case, I end my turn." Yuto said as the turn went to Kazuto.

 **TURN 04**

 **Kazuto LP 3400 x2**

"My turn! Draw!" Kazuto called as he drew before he grinned. "Yes! Just what I need!" Kazuto exclaimed, catching Yuto's attention as he frowned to what the Scar Lion user had drew. Shun and Ruri grew curious of this as their youngest brother made his move.

"When my opponent controls a monster and I don't, I can Special Summon this monster from my hand! **Scar Lion - Kopa (1800/1500)**!" Kazuto explained as a brave looking teen lion appeared for battle. "Next, from my hand, I activate the Spell Card, **Card of Sanctity**! When this Spell is activated, both of us get to draw cards until we have six in our hand!" Kazuto explained.

Ruri widened her eyes as she noticed that her little brother's hand was empty. "Kazuto doesn't have any cards in his hand left! That means..." Ruri started as Shun smiled, finishing it off. "He gets a new hand to help himself in the duel." Shun said as he walked over to his younger sister, surprising her in the process.

"Nii-san?" Ruri said in surprise as Yuto took notice of his best friend. "Shun?" Yuto asked as he drew his new cards from Card of Sanctity's effect. The little brother noticed his brother's appearance as he sheepishly smiled at him, before he continued on with his turn.

"Next, with Scar Lion Tribe Force's effect, by discarding one card from my hand, I Special Summon **Scar Lion - Nuka (1900/1000)** on the field!" Kazuto called as the rogue looking lion appeared alongside with Kopa! "I activate Kopa's effect! Once per turn, he can raise a **Scar Lion** monster's Level by 1!" Kazuto explained.

Kopa roared as he glowed, giving Nuka the power to raise his Level by 1!

 **(Scar Lion - Nuka: LV 4 to 5)**

"This is...!? Two Level 5 Monsters!?" Yuto gasped as the Scar Lion user continued on. "Kopa can be treated as two Xyz Materials for a Scar Lion Xyz Monster! So with that, I Overlay my Level 5 Kopa and my Level 5 Nuka!" Kazuto cried as the two monsters merged in the Overlay Network, with a new monster coming out!

 _"Standing as king of the Pride Lands, roar out to all those who defy your powers! **Xyz Summon**! Come forth! Rank 5! **Scar Lion - Simba (2700/2000)**!"_ Kazuto called as a new Scar Lion Xyz Monster appeared for battle! Yuto watched in surprise, while Ruri watched in amazement.

Shun only smiled a little, knowing how his little brother received such a rare card like that. It was during the time in class when each student was able to draw a card like a lottery. And for the one that drew the card with the highest level, then that person would win and get a rare card for their Deck.

Surprisingly, his little brother was the winner, earning him Scar Lion - Simba to aid his Deck in the duels.

"Scar Lion - Simba's effect activates! By using one Overlay Unit, it can revive a Scar Lion Xyz monster from my Graveyard!" Kazuto exclaimed as one of Simba's Overlay Units was used. But at that moment, Yuto attempted to stop Kazuto from doing so.

"I won't let you! By using the remaining Overlay Unit of Cursed Javelin, Simba's ATK drops to 0 and its effect is negated!" Yuto cried as Kazuto smirked at the countermove. "Sorry, but when Simba activates his effect, other cards that targets a Special Summoned Scar Lion is negated!" Kazuto exclaimed, shocking Yuto.

 **(The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin OU: 1 to 0)**

"What!?" Yuto gasped as Cursed Javelin's Overlay Unit was used up, as Simba's roar was enough to make it stand down. "With Cursed Javelin's effect negated, the card I choose to bring back is... **Scar Lion Xyz Dragon (2500/2200)**!" Kazuto cried as his ace monster returned to the field, roaring with pride.

 ** _"I have returned!"_** Scar Lion roared as the Phantom Knights user narrowed his eyes. At the same time, Kazuto entered the Battle Phase. "Battle! I attack Cursed Javelin, with Scar Lion Xyz Dragon! **_Scar Fang Pride Slash_**!" Kazuto yelled as his ace monster slashed the warrior away, while also knocking some of Yuto's Life Points down for a bit.

 **Yuto LP 3100 x6**

"Next, my Scar Lion - Simba attacks Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Kazuto called as the king of the Pride Lands roared and charged towards Dark Rebellion, confusing Yuto as he frowned. "What? You're going to use your 2700 ATK Simba to attack my 3000 ATK Dark Rebellion?" Yuto asked in confusion.

At the question, the Scar Lion user smirked, before pulling out another card from his hand. "At this moment, I activate **Scar Lion - Nala (2400/1500)** from my hand! When I have Simba on the field, by discarding this card to the Graveyard, Simba's ATK increases by half of the battling monster's original ATK!" Kazuto exclaimed.

Yuto widened his eyes as he realized that Dark Rebellion was the target of this attack. "Dark Rebellion's original ATK was 2500. That means... Simba will gain..." Yuto started as Ruri finished it off. "...1250 ATK points..." Ruri said as Simba glowed, with power coursing through inside him!

 **(Scar Lion - Simba ATK: 2700 to 3950)**

"3950 ATK!?" gasped Yuto as Simba slashed at Dark Rebellion. ** _"As the king of the Pride Lands, I will use all my power and courage to defeat you in this battle!"_** Simba roared as Dark Rebellion roared in pain, despite of it not being destroyed in battle.

 **Yuto LP 2150 x6**

"What!? Why isn't Dark Rebellion destroyed!?" Kazuto gasped as Simba and Scar Lion Xyz Dragon glared and growled at their rebellious opponent. "When a monster equipped with Phantom Knight's Wing were to be destroyed by battle, the destruction of that monster is negated once." Yuto explained as he dusted himself off.

Frowning, the young Xyz user looked at the remaining cards in his hand before he finished his turn. "I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn! And at this moment, Nala's effect from the Graveyard ends, returning Simba's ATK to normal." Kazuto called as he passed the turn to Yuto.

 **(Scar Lion - Simba ATK: 3950 to 2700)**

 **TURN 05**

 **Yuto LP 2150 x7**

Looking at his hand, Yuto smirked before he made his move. "I'll set three cards facedown! Battle! I attack Scar Lion - Simba with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! **_Revolt of the Lightning, Disobey_**!" Yuto yelled as his ace monster flew towards Simba, who braced himself for the attack.

"Like I'll let you! I activate my Continuous Trap! **Scar Lion Pride Shield**! When a Scar Lion monster is targeted for an attack, by paying 1000 Life Points, I can negate the attack and can turn any damage 0 this turn, while also decreasing the opponent's ATK by 500!" Kazuto exclaimed as energy started to be released from him!

 **Kazuto LP 2400 x3**

 **(Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK: 3000 to 2500)**

Yuto blinked, surprised to see that the young Duelist was sacrificing his own Life Points just to save his monster as he smiled. "Shun... You really have an amusing brother..." Yuto said silently as he gave a glance at his best friend, who smiled back, at seeing his little brother's ways of protecting his monsters from battle.

"I end my turn with that." Yuto said as the turn was passed to the young Scar Lion user.

 **TURN 06**

 **Kazuto LP 2400 x4**

"My turn! Draw!" Kazuto yelled as he drew his card. Looking back at Dark Rebellion, the young Scar Lion user turned to Simba. "Let's do it! Battle! I attack Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with Scad Lion - Simba!" Kazuto cried until Yuto flipped up a facedown card to play! "I activate the three Traps! **The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil**!" Yuto yelled out loud.

The triple Traps activated, surprising Hiroto as the three Knights gave their strength to Dark Rebellion. "When these cards are activated, each of them can give Dark Rebellion 300 ATK and DEF! Since there was three of them, Dark Rebellion gains 900 ATK points!" Yuto explained out loud. "What did you say!?" Kazuto gasped.

He watched as Dark Rebellion gained more energy from the Traps as it roared for the power it gained.

 **(Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK: 2500 to 3400)**

"This is...!?" Kazuto gasped as Dark Rebellion countered back, destroying Simba in the process as the young Scar Lion used skidded back with a grunt as he felt the damage coming to him!

 **Kazuto LP 1700 x4**

"Kazuto!?" Ruri gasped in worry as she watched her little brother get up and smirk at Yuto, surprising the older sister as she noticed there the Black Duelist was also smiling as well. It was as if, the two duelists were truly enjoying their duel together more than ever. The younger brother stood up as he smirked.

"That was a nice counterattack, Yuto! But I've got a trick up my sleeve! I activate my Trap! **Scar Lion Avenge**! When a **Scar Lion** monster is destroyed by battle, the monster who battled it loses ATK from half of the destroyed monster's ATK!" Kazuto exclaimed as Yuto widened his eyes, knowing what this meant.

"Simba's ATK was 2700, so 1350 will drop from Dark Rebellion's ATK!" Kazuto called as the Xyz Dragon roared at being weakened by the Trap's power.

 **(Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK: 3400 to 2050)**

"What!?" Yuto snapped as the Battle Phase went on. "It's still my Battle Phase! Go! Scar Lion Xyz Dragon! Attack Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! **_Scar Fang Pride Slash_**!" Kazuto yelled as his ace monster slashed Yuto's Dragon away, destroying it in the process.

 **Yuto LP 1700 x4**

"Grgh..." Yuto grunted as Kazuto smirked. "I end my turn!" Kazuto said as the turn passed onto Yuto.

 **TURN 07**

 **Yuto LP 1700 x5**

"My turn... Draw!" Yuto called as he drew his card. "From my hand, I Summon the **Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves (1000/0500)**!" yelled Yuto as he summoned a new Phantom Knights monster out on the field. Kazuto braced himself as his opponent continued on.

"And, when a Level 3 or lower Phantom Knights monster is on the field... From my hand, I Special Summon the **Phantom Knights of Silent Boots (0200/1200)**!" Yuto called as he summoned Silent Boots for battle. Noticing the same levels, the Scar Lion user knew what this meant. "Two Level 3 monsters... That means..." Kazuto started.

His words were interrupted as the Phantom Knights user continued on. "I Overlay my Level 3 Ragged Gloves and Silent Boots!" Yuto called as the two monsters merged to create the Overlay Network.

 _"Souls of fallen warriors on the battlefield, revive now and become the light to rend the darkness! **Xyz Summon**! Rank 3! **The Phantom Knights of Break Sword (2000/1000)**!"_ chanted Yuto as another Phantom Knights Xyz Monster appeared, confronting Kazuto and his ace monster.

"Another Ohantom Knights Xyz Monster...?" Kazuto said with a frown as the Black Duelist turned to his monster. "When Ragged Gloves is used as an Xyz Material for an Xyz Monster, it gives that monster 1000 ATK until the End Phase!" Yuto exclaimed as Break Sword's power was boosted, surprising Kazuto in the process.

 **(The Phantom Knights of Break Sword ATK: 2000 to 3000)**

"What!?" That left the Scar Lion user surprised as his opponent prepared for battle. "Battle! I attack Scar Lion Xyz Dragon with Break Sword!" Yuto yelled as his Rank 3 monster slashed Scar Lion away, only for Kazuto to counter with a Trap. "I activate a Trap! **Half Unbreak**!" Kazuto cried out loud.

As the Trap was activated, bubbles protected Scar Lion, despite it not enough to damage Kazuto's Life Points.

 **Kazuto LP 1450 x4**

"When a monster is about to be destroyed by battle, I can negate its destruction and halve the Battle Damage!" Kazuto grunted as the attack had ended. Frowning at his failure to destroy Scar Lion, the Black Duelist sighed before ending his turn. "I'll set one card facedown and end my turn. At this moment, Break Sword's ATK returns to normal." Yuto explained.

 **(The Phantom Knights of Break Sword ATK: 3000 to 2000)**

 **TURN 08**

 **Kazuto LP 1450 x5**

"Alright... My turn! Draw!" Kazuto called as he drew his card before he smirked. "Here it is!" exclaimed Kazuto, confusing Yuto as the Scar Lion user continued with his turn. "From my hand, I activate a Spell Card, **Overlay Regen**! When this card is activated, it can be used as an Xyz Monster's Overlay Unit! Therefore, Scar Lion will get an Overlay Unit back!" Kazuto exclaimed.

The Spell turned into an Overlay Network for Scar Lion to use as Yuto frowned. "What are you going to do with your monster, then? Even if you attack, I'll still have Life Points left!" reminded Yuto, as the youngest Kurosaki sibling grinned, showing his innocent, but cheeky smile.

"Is that so? I activate Scar Lion Xyz Dragon's effect! By using one Overlay Unit, I can banish one Level 5 or higher monster from my Graveyard, to add half of that monster's ATK to Scar Lion! **_Pride Roar_**!" Kazuto cried as Nala revealed herself, giving her strength to the Xyz Dragon.

 **(Scar Lion Xyz Dragon ATK: 2500 to 3700)**

"3700 ATK! If Kazuto attacks now, then he will win the duel!" Ruri said in surprise as even Shun looked surprised, to see that his youngest brother could possibly defeat his best friend. The youngest Kurosaki sibling grinned, believing that victory in his hands as he entered the Battle Phase for the final attack.

"This is the end, Yuto! Battle! I attack Break Sword with Scar Lion Xyz Dragon! **_Scar Fang Pride Slash_**!" Kazuto yelled as his ace monster flew to strike the Phantom Knights monster, only for Yuto to make a surprising move! "It is the end... for YOU, that is!" Yuto snapped, startling Kazuto. "What do you mean!?" asked Kazuto as Yuto revealed another surprise!

"I activate a Quick-Play Spell Card! **The Phantom Knights of Around Burn**!" Yuto called as a Spell revealed itself.

"When this Spell is activated, by banishing two Phantom Knights cards from my Graveyard, all monsters on the field are destroyed, and ends the Battle Phase!" Yuto exclaimed, surprising Kazuto as he watched to see both Break Sword and Scar Lion destroyed by the effect. "What!? No way..." Kazuto gasped as he took a step back.

He was so close! So close to victory, until this happened. "I'm not done yet! Around Burn has another effect! For every monster that's destroyed by this card effect, each of us takes damage equal to the monsters destroyed by 800!" Yuto exclaimed as Ruri knew what this meant as she frowned.

"Two monsters are destroyed... That makes it a total of 1600 points of damage... Yuto has 1700 Life Points remaining, while Kazuto has 1450..." Ruri said in worry as Shun sighed, "It's over..." Shun said as the Spell exploded around both Yuto and Kazuto! While Yuto stood his ground, Kazuto was blown away!

"AHHHHH!" Kazuto screamed as he fell on the ground, defeated.

 **Kazuto LP 0 x4**

 **Yuto LP 100 x2**

 **WIN: Yuto**

The Phantom Knights user sighed, realizing on how tough this duel was for him, despite of Kazuto being the youngest of the Kurosaki family. Deactivating his Duel Disk, he walked over to the defeated Kazuto, who groaned for the loss, despite of being close to victory. "Damn it! I was so close!" complained Kazuto as he laid on the ground.

He sighed, before Yuto came into his sight, startling the Scar Lion user as the Black Duelist offered a hand to him. "Good duel, Kazuto. You fight well, just like your brother and sister." Yuto said, complimenting his former opponent. Kazuto blinked in surprise, before he softly smiled, as he accepted the help.

The Black Duelist pulled the Scar Lion user up as Kazuto began to pout. "Still... I was so close... The next time we duel, Yuto-san, I won't lose!" Kazuto cried out loud, feeling determined for victory next time as the Black Duelist blinked in surprise. "Yuto...san?" Yuto repeated in surprise as Shun and Ruri walked over.

"You still have a long way to go if you want to either defeat me or Yuto, little brother." Shun said teasingly, causing Kazuto to pout again as he puffed his cheeks out, causing Ruri to giggle at his little brother's stubbornness.

 **Present**

 _"And... that's how Yuto and I became best friends and rivals that day."_ Kazuto explained, as he smiled, having memories brought back to his head again. The Synchro-Xyz Duelist smiled and chuckled, as he knew now what Kazuto was like in his home dimension, when he was with his older siblings and with Yuto.

"Must've been fun, hanging out with your siblings and Yuto most of the time..." Hiroto said tiredly, as the young Cyz user nodded. _"Mm. It was... I just wonder... what Nii-san is up to, or if Ruri-neechan is safe or not..."_ Kazuto said, his eyes looking innocent and sad as he looked out the window to see the bright moon.

Hiroto also looked as the two counterparts smiled, seeing how beautiful the moon was. Soon after, the two fell asleep, as they both knew that tomorrow would be a big day for them.

 **Meanwhile...**

Yuto walked in an alleyway, before he looked up at the moon. Under his mask, he smiled, as memories flooded back to his head. His duel with Hiroto has made him remember the time when he fought Kazuto the first time. "That guy... He always was reckless Back at our home..." Yuto whispered as he continued walking in the alleyway.

* * *

 **DM Stats:**

 **Wins/Losses: 9/1**

 **Next duel:**

 **Duel 25: Gem-Knight Grudge! Masumi's Anger!**

 **Duel 26: Constellar Battle! Hokuto's Challenge!**

 **Duel 27: Brother's Anger! Raid the Raptors!**

 **Duel 28: Blind by the Darkness!? Hiroto VS Shun!**

 **Duel 29: Brother and Sister in Need**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Masumi: Sakamoto Hiroto! Where is that man!? You disappeared with him, didn't you!? Tell me where he is!

Hiroto: He's not the one you're looking for! You've got the wrong person!

Masumi: How do you know!? He could've lied to you and escaped, planning to make the next attack!

Kazuto: It's no good! She won't listen to a thing you say right now!

Masumi: If you won't tell me where he is, I'll force the answer out of you in a duel! Now! Fight me!

Hiroto: You're blinded with vengeance, are you? Fine! I'll accept your challenge!

 **OC Cards:**

 **Scar Lion - Simba / EARTH / Beast / RK 5 / Xyz / ATK: 2700 DEF: 2000 / Effect:**

 _\- Two Level 5 **Scar Lion** Monsters_

 _\- Once per turn, you can use one Overlay Unit to Special Summon one Scar Lion Xyz Monster from your Graveyard. When this effect is activated, any card effects cannot target any Special Summoned Scar Lion monsters on the field._

 **Scar Lion - Nala / EARTH / Beast / LV 6 / ATK: 2400 DEF: 1500 / Effect:** _When you have **Scar Lion - Simba** on the field, you can discard this card to give that monster half of this monster's ATK. When this card destroys a monster by battle, regain Life Points equal to that monster's Level._

 **Scar Lion - Kopa / EARTH / Beast / LV 5 / ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500 / Effect:** _When your opponent has a monster on their side of the field and you don't, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can target one Scar Lion monster on your side of the field. Increase that monster's Level by 1._

 **Scar Lion - Sarabi / EARTH / Beast / LV 7 / ATK: 2300 DEF: 1800 / Effect:** _You can banish this card from the Graveyard to target one monster on your opponent's side of the field. You gain Life Points half of that monster's ATK._

 **Scar Lion Pride Shield / Trap: Continuous:** _When a **Scar Lion** monster is targeted by battle, you can pay 1000 Life Points to negate that monster's ATK and decrease its ATK by 500. _

**Scar Healing / Spell: Quick-Play:** _You can discard **Scar Lion** monster from your hand to return all Scar Lion monster's ATK to normal._

 **Scar Lion Avenge / Trap: Normal:** _When a Scar Lion monster is destroyed by battle, you can decrease the monster's ATK that battled the destroyed monster by half._


	25. Gem-Knight's Grudge! Masumi's Anger!

**Duel 25: Gem-Knight's Grudge! Masumi's Anger!**

The sun shone brightly in the sky as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist walked around, hoping to find someone that he could duel against as he was already qualified for the Maiami Championships. "Let's see... Who can I Duel around here?" Hiroto asked himself as he looked around, causing Kazuto to raise a question besides him.

 _"Why don't you ask one of your friends to help you? I'm sure they would be happy to duel you."_ Kazuto suggested as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist shook his head with a small smile. "No, that wouldn't be necessary. Yuya is trying to earn his four wins for his chance to qualify... Yuzu is learning Fusion Summon from Sora... Gongenzaka should be training with his Dojo..." Hiroto explained.

He looked up at the sky, before stopping. "Everyone's working hard to compete in the Junior Youth Championships... which is why I can't slack off here!" Hiroto said out loud, causing the young Xyz user to smile at his Standard friend. _"I see... That's pretty nice of you, trying not to get in your friends' way."_ Kazuto said with a smirk.

"You're one to talk, since you came up with that idea..." Hiroto scoffed as he kept walking, ignoring the teasing from his young Xyz friend. What he didn't notice was that someone was spying on him from behind.

The spy had a look on his face that seemed to show that he had a grudge against Hiroto for some reason as the spy quietly followed after him.

* * *

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Opening 1: Believe X Believe (English Subbed))**

(Pictures of Yuya reveals themselves, with different colors)

 _ **Believe X Believe Be-Be-Be-lieve Buddies!**_

(Two colors show two of Yuya's shadows while the other two shows Hiroto's)

 ** _Believe X Believe_**

(The Japanese opening title reveals itself; with two pendulums swinging across each other)

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

(Yuzu and Gongenzaka's picture reveals themselves)

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

(Yoko, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi and Shuzo's pictures replace Yuzu and Gongenzaka's)

 ** _(YOU)! The strongest_ Card _ain't winnin' or losin'_**

(Yuya prepares to duel with his Duel Disk; he summons Performapal Hip Hippo)

 ** _(YOU)! At_ FULLSPEED _, my heart's a poundin' -_ On the game**

(Yuya rides on his hippo, like he was in an Action Duel)

 ** _Dan Dan Dan Dan_ Done! Done! Done! Done!**

(Performapal Whip Snake, Sword Fish, Skeeter Skimmer appears)

 ** _Dan Dan Dan Dan_ Done! Done! Done! Done!**

(Performapal Turn Toad, Cheermole, and Kaleidoscorp appears)

 ** _Swing, ma-ma-mah_ mind!**

(Yuya's pendant glows as he prepares to Pendulum Summon)

(Hiroto's pendant glows with Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon besides him)

 ** _The Pendulum of Souls, The Ultimate Confusion_**

(A Pendulum Summon occurs, with Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician in the Pendulum Scale)

(Three monsters come out of the portal)

 ** _Impulses - Got it, got it_**

 ** _The game's so intense, it's a serious revolution_**

(Sawatari appears sneering while holding two cards)

(Reiji appears, adjusting his glasses)

(Hiroto blinks, with his pendant and his cards glowing)

(Yuya and Hiroto's monsters appear together)

 ** _(Just breakin' the wall...)_**

 ** _(Just breakin' the wall...)_**

(Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appears along with Hiroto's two dragons; Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon)

(Yuya lands on his dragon, Hiroto floats with his two dragons)

 ** _Ride on now_**

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

 ** _Everybody's goin' ta break down that wall_**

(Yuya rides on Odd-Eyes, as Hiroto flies with his two dragons, along with Twilight End Xyz Dragon, the dragon he rides on)

(Hippo Carnival and Scapegoat has been activated)

 ** _You're gonna beat, beat it_**

 ** _Let's race towards an infinite future without hesitatin'_**

(Scapegoat Token cheers for Hiroto as the Hippo Tokens blows kisses towards Yuya)

 ** _Make it, Make it, Show your courage_ (Break it now)**

(Yuzu and Gongenzaka offer hands together)

 ** _Step ahead! Let's take a step forward (Do it now)_**

(Sora, Futoshi, Tatsuya, and Ayu jumps up together)

 ** _Here comes the fun part!_ So, _everyone,_ be a Believer!**

(Yuya and Odd-Eyes run on a rainbow, with Hiroto, Light End Dragon, Dark End Dragon, Twilight End Xyz Dragon flying together)

 ** _Believe X Be-Be-Be-Believe Buddies!_**

(Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzo, Sora, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi's pictures appear)

(Yuya and Hiroto leads their friends in front of You Show Duel School)

 ** _[Opening Ends]_**

* * *

Walking across Maiami City, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist started to frown as he took a glance back. Once he saw no one behind him, he kept walking without saying a word as Kazuto floated besides him in confusion. _"What's wrong? Is someone following us?"_ Kazuto asked as Hiroto remained quiet.

He didn't say a word as he picked up the pace to keep moving, confusing Kazuto as he kept floating besides him, still having the questioning look in his face. The Synchro-Xyz Duelist speed walked all the way to where the docks were, near the warehouse where he had met Yuto the first time with Yuzu and Sora.

Heading inside, he suddenly stopped, confusing the young Xyz user until the Synchro-Xyz Duelist called out to the one that was stalking him from behind. "I know that you were following me! Why don't you come out and show yourself!?" Hiroto called out loud, startling Kazuto as he turned to see someone coming out of the crates!

The young Xyz user widened his eyes to see a familiar girl with brown skin. _"She's...!"_ Kazuto started to say until Hiroto turned, confronting his former opponent. "You're... Kotsu Masumi." Hiroto said calmly as the Fusion girl narrowed her eyes. "How long have you known?" Masumi asked as Hiroto pointed at her.

"I should be asking the questions here. Why were you following me? Are you suspecting me of something?" Hiroto asked with narrowed eyes as the Fusion girl narrowed her eyes as well. "Hmph. Indeed I am. Ever since you disappeared with that hooded man, I was searching for him and you at the same time." Masumi explained.

She then pointed to Hiroto, demanding an answer. "Tell me! What do you know about the masked man that you've disappeared with!?" Masumi snapped as Kazuto glared at her. _"She must be talking about Yuto..."_ Kazuto whispered as Hiroto kept the conversation and bitter questions going. "And why do you want to know?" Hiroto asked back.

Clenching her fists, the Fusion girl looked down for a moment, before she looked back up. "You remember the day when we left your Duel School after your duel against Akaba Reiji? It was because we heard the news... that Marco-sensei had suddenly disappeared on us!" Masumi explained out loud, causing Hiroto to frown.

"Marco-sensei? Is he some sort of a teacher to you? From LDS?" Hiroto asked as the Fusion girl confirmed it with her answer. "Correct. He was my teacher... the one that taught me Fusion Summoning! And the teacher that I admired!" Masumi exclaimed as she looked down, looking like she was about to cry with frustration.

"Because of his disappearance, the LDS members started to go suspicious to me, as they couldn't tell me or my friends on why we couldn't see Marco-sensei. That's why I concluded... that the masked man had something to do with his disappearance!" Masumi continued on, causing Hiroto to widen his eyes as he remembered what Yuto said.

Kazuto also remembered as he frowned. _"That wasn't Yuto that attacked her teacher, then... It was... Nii-san..."_ Kazuto started, before he stammered in disbelief as Masumi continued her frustration. "That's why I need to know! I want you to tell me where that masked man is! You were with him, were you not!?" Masumi pleaded desperately.

Gritting his teeth, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist shook his head before he turned to speak with his former opponent. "Sorry... But the one you're looking for is not the one who attacked your teacher. That's all I can tell you for now." Hiroto said bitterly, shocking Masumi as she frowned, before she began to shove the simple answer away.

"No... You're lying! You were with him! You knew what he looked like, did you!? And you witnessed on what Summoning method he used, didn't you!? From what the LDS has learned about, the culprit who attacked Marco-sensei was an Xyz user. That's what he seemed to look like to me." Masumi said bitterly again.

"You're right. He was an Xyz user. But he wasn't a Duelist that would attack anyone innocent! He's the kind of the Duelist that doesn't like to hurt other people!" Hiroto snapped back as the Fusion girl countered back with her yelling as well.

"How would you know!? You weren't there during the time when that idiot, Sawatari Shingo was attacked! He confirmed that the culprit was none other than the Duelist who used Xyz! We know that Sakaki Yuya wasn't the one who attacked him, so LDS should be pinpointing on that man right now!" Masumi snapped back out loud.

Frustrated by her stubbornness, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist scoffed before he sighed. "You're blinded... by anger." Hiroto said bluntly, startling the Fusion girl before she regained her angry face back. "What... did you say!?" Masumi said as Hiroto continued on.

"I said that you're blinded by anger! You claim that the masked man was the one who attacked your sensei without having any proof that he was the culprit! It could've been someone else who uses Xyz, probably someone that was even stronger than your sensei or the staff of LDS!" Hiroto snapped, snapping Masumi out.

"You say that Marco-sensei was an easy Duelist for the culprit to defeat!? I won't let you insult Marco-sensei's way of teaching and dueling! Insulting him is unforgivable!" Masumi snapped as she took out her Duel Disk, before she attached it to her arm.

"A duel? You really want to do this? Don't you remember the last time you fought against me? You lost, to only my Synchro Summoning method. You should already know by now that I also gained the ability to use Xyz and Pendulum, which were the methods that was able to defeat Akaba Reiji!" reminded Hiroto as Masumi didn't falter.

"It doesn't matter who you defeated! Once I defeat you, I'll get the true answer out of you and find that masked Duelist!" Masumi snapped as an orange blade appeared from her Disk, forcing Hiroto to take out his Duel Disk and activate it, as the two angry duelists were ready to fight.

 **"DUEL!"**

 **Hiroto LP 4000 x5**

 **VS**

 **Masumi LP 4000 x5**

 **TURN 01**

"Our last duel ended with my victory! So with that, I'll go first! My turn!" Hiroto called as he looked at his hand, before he made his opening move. "I, using **Scale 2 Dark End Archer (1400/1200)** and **Scale 7 Light End Angel (1500/1000)** , set the Pendulum Scale!" Hiroto cried out as the Scale was set, showing the word 'PENDULUM' on the blade.

The two Pendulum monsters rose up, showing their Scale numbers, as Hiroto's silver pendulum began to glow brightly. "With this, I can Summon multiple Level 3 to 6 monsters simultaneously!" Hiroto cried out, shocking Masumi as she witnessed the Pendulum Summon on her opponent's first turn.

"Pendulum!?" Masumi gasped as the silver pendulum swung between the two scales. _"Swing, Pendulum of the Twilight! Guide us into the light and darkness, where our path to victory is revealed! **Pendulum Summon**! Come forth, my monsters!"_ chanted Hiroto as the portal opened to Summon two monsters out for battle.

"First up, is **Dark End Catapult (1300/2100)**! And the Level 3 Tuner Monster, **Light End Change Lizard (1000/1500)**!" Hiroto cried out as his two Dark End monsters appeared for battle, causing Masumi to narrow her eyes at the two monsters Pendulum Summoned out to the field.

"Tuner Monster? But that means a Synchro Summon..." Masumi said as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist continued on with his turn. "It's exactly what you think, Masumi! I tune my Level 5 Dark End Catapult and my Level 3 Light End Change Lizard!" Hiroto cried as Change Lizard formed into three rings to scan Catapult.

 _"_ _Rise from the darkness, with vengeance in your heart! Eradicate all your enemies with your power of darkness! **Synchro Summon**! Come forth! Level 8! **Dark End Dragon (2600/2100)**_ _!"_ Hiroto chanted out loud. At the Summon, the dragon of darkness roared and appeared to face his opponent.

The Fusion girl frowned at the Dragon appearing before she regained her composure to fight. "I'll set one card facedown and end my turn!" Hiroto called as a facedown appeared in front of him as he passed the turn to Masumi, who prepared to make her move.

 **TURN 02**

 **Masumi LP 4000 x6**

"My turn! Draw!" Masumi cried as she drew her card. She looked at it before she made her move. "From my hand, I activate the Spell Card, **Gem-Knight Fusion**! With this card, I'm allowed to make a Fusion Summon with the Gem-Knights monsters I have on my hand or on the field!" Masumi explained as Hiroto frowned.

"The Hand Fusion again..." Hiroto said as the Fusion girl continued on. "I fuse together **Gem-Knight Lapis (1200/0100)** , **Gem-Knight Lazuli (0600/0100)** , and **Gem-Knight Crysta (2450/1950)** to perform a Fusion Summon!" Masumi cried as the three Gem-Knight monsters fused together to Summon one of the masters.

 _"Gem with facets of day and night. Gem tinged with lightning. Briliant emerald of good fortune. In a whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! **Fusion Summon**! Appear! One who illuminates everything with its supreme radiance! **Gem-Knight Master Diamond (2900/2500)**!"_ Masumi chanted, as her ace appeared for battle.

"Your ace monster, already...?" Hiroto asked as the Fusion girl continued on. "Gem-Knight Lazuli's effect activates! When this card is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, I can return a Normal Gem-Knight monster to my hand! The card I return to my hand is Gem-Knight Crysta!" Masumi called as her Normal Monster returned to her hand.

"Furthermore, Master Diamond's effect activates! For every Gem-Knight monster on the Graveyard, he gains 100 ATK! Lazuli and Lapis are in the Graveyard, giving Master Diamond 200 ATK points!" Masumi explained as the effect powered up her Fusion Monster.

 **(Gem-Knight Master Diamond ATK: 2900 to 3100)**

"Next, I activate Gem-Knight Fusion's effect from my Graveyard! By banishing one Lazuli from the Graveyard, I can return this Spell to my hand!" Masumi explained as she retrieved her Fusion card back to her hand. "And next, I'll activate it again!" Masumi cried as Gem-Knight Fusion was played again, surprising Hiroto.

"Another Fusion Monster...?" asked Hiroto as she fused two more monsters from her hand. "From my hand, I fuse my second Gem-Knight Lapis and my **Gem-Knight Garnet (1900/0000)**!" Masumi cried as a new monster was about to appear.

 _"Blue gem, veiled in a mysterious power... Come before us in a peal of light! **Fusion Summon**! Level 5! **Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli (2400/1000)**!"_ Masumi cried as a lady-like Gem-Knight monster appeared.

 **(Gem-Knight Master Diamond ATK: 3100 to 3300)**

"I activate Lapis Lazuli's effect! Once per turn, by sending another Lapis Lazuli's effect from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard... I can deal damage to my opponent equal to 100 times the number of Extra Deck monsters on the field plus half of Lapis Lazuli's ATK!" Masumi exclaimed, catching both Hiroto and Kazuto by surprise.

"What!? There's two Fusion Monsters... Lapis Lazuli has 2400 ATK... Halving it would make it 1200, plus another 200... making it a total of 1400 points of damage!" Hiroto said in shock as the Fusion girl smirked. "Precisely. It's like you said!" Masumi said as the effect did its work, blasting Hiroto with Lady Lazuli's power.

 **Hiroto LP 2600 x0**

"Next... I activate Gem-Knight Master Diamond's effect! By banishing one Level 7 or lower Gem-Knight Fusion Monster from my Graveyard and gain its effect! Of course, the effect I choose to take from is... my second Lapis Lazuli!" Masumi cried as her second Fusion Monster was banished, allowing Master Diamond to gain its effect.

"Furthermore, I activate Master Diamond's effect! By sending another Lapis Lazuli from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard, you take another 200 points of damage, along with half of Master Diamond's ATK, which is a total of 1850 points of damage!" Masumi cried out loud.

With its sword, the Gem-Knight Master launched a powerful force, blasting Hiroto again, while causing him to fall to his knees.

 **Hiroto LP 750 x0**

"Are you okay, Hiroto!?" Kazuto asked in shock as he floated besides his Standard friend. "Yeah... It seems I underestimated her dueling skills, though..." grunted Hiroto as he managed to stand up, right before the Fusion girl entered the Battle Phase.

"Battle! I attack Dark End Dragon with Master Diamond!" Masumi cried as her ace shot a ray of light towards Dark End, who growled in annoyance. **"This is going to hurt!"** Dark End Dragon snapped as Hiroto revealed his Trap. "I don't think so! I activate my Trap! **Impenetrable Attack**!" Hiroto cried as his Trap revealed itself.

The attack blasted Dark End Dragon, though it wasn't enough to destroy it as the force knocked Hiroto off of his feet as he quickly stood back up, dusting himself at the same time. "When this Trap is activated, I can choose to prevent battle destruction of one of my monsters or take no damage! And the effect I choose is to negate Dark End's destruction!" grunted Hiroto.

Gritting her teeth, the Fusion girl pointed at Hiroto with a reminder. "But you'll still take damage!" Masumi snapped as the damage was done, putting the Synchro-Xyz Duelist in a perilous state.

 **Hiroto LP 50** **x0**

 _"50 Life Points..."_ Kazuto breathed out in shock as the Fusion girl narrowed her eyes. "I end my turn." Masumi said as she passed the turn to Hiroto, who shakily prepared to draw his card.

 **TURN 03**

 **Hiroto LP 50 x0**

"My turn... Draw!" grunted Hiroto as he drew his card as the Fusion girl frowned. "It's best that you surrender right now. Even if you were to destroy one of my monsters with your Synchro Dragon... On my next turn, I'll counter back with a stronger attack-" Masumi started as Hiroto scoffed at the Fusion girl's suggestion.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but... You won't be getting a next turn!" Hiroto snapped, catching Masumi by surprise. "You want to know why? Because in this turn, I'll be ending you with a One-Turn Kill!" declared Hiroto as he was glared back by his opponent.

"What nonsense are you talking about!? You only have 50 Life Points remaining! Plus, you only have one card in your hand, along with that Dark End Dragon of yours! What makes you think victory is at your hands right now!?" Masumi snapped as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist narrowed his eyes before he gave the answer.

"I'll prove it to you, by showing you how I duel! The fun has just begun!" Hiroto said with a grin as he revealed the card he drew. "From my hand, I activate the Spell Card, **Pot of Greed**! With this, I'm allowed to draw two cards from my Deck!" Hiroto called as he drew his two cards, hoping for a chance of luck.

Masumi just watched as Hiroto continued on. _"Next... With the already set Pendulum Scales, **Pendulum Summon**! Come forth, my monsters!"_ Hiroto cried as the portal opened to show two more monsters for battle!

"First up, is Level 6! **Light End Panther Guardian (2000/2000)**! And the Level 2 Tuner Monster, **Light End Tuning Magician (0800/0600)**!" Hiroto called out as his two Light End monsters faced Masumi, causing her to widen her eyes. "What!? The two materials needed for a Synchro Summon!?" Masumi gasped as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist continued on.

"Its exactly what you think! I tune my Level 6 Panther Guardian and my Level 2 Tuning Magician!" Hiroto cried as the magician turned into two rings to scan Panther Guardian.

 _"Appear from the heavens of light! Shine upon the enemies that are destined to be destroyed by your power! **Synchro Summon**! Come forth! Level 8! **Light End Dragon (2600/2100)**!" _ Hiroto cried out as his second ace monster appeared, roaring alongside with her dark counterpart.

 **"It seems you are in tight spot, Hiroto. Is it not?"** Light End Dragon asked as she noticed the LP difference between her Duelist and the Fusion girl, much to the Synchro-Xyz Duelist's annoyance. "You don't have to remind me, Light End... Besides, I have another winning strategy that can help me win this duel!" Hiroto cried out.

That was when Dark End Dragon pitched in. **"Let me guess... Twilight End?"** Dark End Dragon asked, catching Hiroto by surprise. "Yeah. Why do you ask?" Hiroto asked as the two dragons frowned, as if they were having some troubling thoughts. "Is something wrong with him?" Hiroto asked as Light End Dragon shook her head.

 **"No... It's nothing. Do what you must do, Hiroto."** Light End said wearily, catching Hiroto by surprise as he frowned before he reluctantly nodded. Turning back to his opponent, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist continued on with his turn.

"I Overlay my Level 8 Light End Dragon and my Level 8 Dark End Dragon!" Hiroto cried as his two Synchro Monwters merged to create the Overlay Network, shocking the Fusion girl. "What!? An Xyz Summon!?" Masumi gasped as Twilight End Xyz Dragon started to appear.

" _Surrounded by light and darkness, mixed within the void! Embody yourself with this power of twilight, and serve as my faithful servant! **Xyz Summon**! Descend now! Rank 8! **Twilight End Xyz Dragon (3000/2500)**!_ " chanted Hiroto as his ace Xyz Monster appeared, roaring at its opponents that were right in front of him.

"Rank 8...?" Masumi said in shock before she shook her head. "It doesn't matter! Even if you summoned it now, it's too late for you to counter back!" Masumi snapped, until the Synchro-Xyz Duelist interrupted her with a small smile on his face. "Oh? Is that so?" Hiroto asked, startling the Fusion girl as Hiroto continued on.

"Twilight End Xyz Dragon gains 500 ATK points for every Synchro Monster that was used for Overlay Units! Both the monsters I used to Summon him were Synchro Monsters! Therefore, Twilight End gains 1000 ATK points!" Hiroto called as his Xyz Dragon roared with the power surging inside it.

 **(Twilight End Xyz Dragon ATK: 3000 to 4000)**

"4000 ATK!?" Masumi gasped as Hiroto continued on. "That's not all! I activate Twilight End Xyz Dragon's effect! By using one Overlay Unit, until the End Phase, it can absorb one of the Special Summoned monsters on your side of the field! The monster I choose to absorb is... Gem-Knight Master Diamond!" Hiroto pointed out, pointing at the Fusion Monster.

 **(Twilight End Xyz Dragon OU: 2 to 1)**

"What!? It's going to take Master Diamond's ATK!?" Masumi gasped as power surged inside Twilight End even more as it absorbed the opponent's ATK! " ** _Twilight Charge_**!" Hiroto cried as the effect did its work.

 **(Twilight End Xyz Dragon ATK: 4000 to 3500 to 6800)**

"I'll also use the remaining Overlay Unit to activate Twilight End Xyz Dragon's effect! **_Twilight Charge_**!" Hiroto cried as another Overlay Unit was used to absorb Master Diamond's ATK.

 **(Twilight End Xyz Dragon OU: 1 to 0)**

 **(Twilight End Xyz Dragon ATK: 6800 to 6300 to 9600)**

"It... can't... be... 9600 ATK!?" Masumi said, as she paled in fear before taking a few steps back. "This is the end, Masumi... Battle! I attack Gem-Knight Master Diamond with Twilight End Xyz Dragon! **_Twilight Destruction Strike_**!" Hiroto roared as his Xyz Dragon rose in the air before it launched its deadly attack.

Masumi widened her eyes as she realized that her loss has been set and there was nothing she could do to counter it.

 **BOOM!**

"AHHHH!" Masumi screamed as she was sent flying into the air before she fell on the ground, defeated by a One-Turn Kill.

 **Masumi LP 0 x0**

 **WIN: Hiroto**

The monsters disappeared as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist walked over to his defeated opponent, who gritted her teeth in frustration with the loss she had gained again. "I lost... once again... And this time... with just one hit..." Masumi said in disbelief as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist frowned at her before he sighed.

"Now do you believe me? I have no business with that masked Duelist or with his problems. All I know is that he never attacked your teacher. Believe me, he isn't like that at all." Hiroto said before he walked away, leaving the Fusion girl to stand up for herself as she watched as her former opponent take his leave again.

As Hiroto left, Kazuto floated up to him, holding a frown on his face. _"You sure it's okay to leave her like that? She is a girl and you know that no girl would like to be left like that."_ Kazuto asked as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist sighed before he gave a small glare to the young Xyz user.

"She clearly won't like me at all due to her believing that I'm involved with Yuto and your brother, Kazuto... I believe it's best to give her some space." Hiroto said as he kept walking, earning another frown from the Scar Lion user. "Mm... Still..." Kazuto said, before he showed a puffy face, showing a pout to his Standard friend.

 **Meanwhile...**

At the control room, Reiji was called down by Nakajima as he listened to the reports that came up earlier. "What are the reports, Nakajima?" Reiji asked as his agent explained. "Sir... We've detected a strong Summoning method coming from the docks earlier yesterday and today as well." Nakajima explained as Reiji narrowed his eyes.

"And what method is it?" Reiji asked as Nakajima answered with a frown. "Xyz, sir. And we believe... it's the same culprit that has been attacking LDS for quite a while, along with Marco, too." Nakajima explained before he added another detail. "However..." he started, catching the President off once again.

"We've also detected two more powerful Summoning methods fighting off against the Xyz Summon." Nakajima added, causing the LDS President to frown. "And those are...?" Reiji asked, causing the agent to answer again. "Pendulum and Synchro, sir." Nakajima explained, catching Reiji by a little bit of surprise before he smirked.

"Is it Sakamoto Hiroto?" Reiji asked as the agent confirmed it with a nod. "Yes. His Summoning method energy level was fighting off against the culprit's Xyz Summoning method, along with his duel today with Kotsu Masumi." Nakajima explained, as Reiji narrowed his eyes. "I see..." Reiji said as he sat on the seat to see the records of Hiroto's previous duels.

 _"Battle! I attack Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with Twilight End Xyz Dragon! **Twilight Destruction Strike!"**_ Hiroto's call for his last attack against Yuto was recorded as his ace Xyz Monster blasted Dark Rebellion away, while defeating Yuto st the same time.

 **Yuto LP 0 x4**

 **WIN: Hiroto**

 _"This is the end, Masumi... Battle! I attack Gem-Knight Master Diamond with Twilight End Xyz Dragon! **Twilight Destruction Strike**!" _ Hiroto yelled as his Dragon blasted Master Diamond away, while knocking the Fusion girl to the ground!

 _"AHHHHH!"_ Masumi screamed as she fell to the ground, defeated by one hit.

 **Masumi LP 0 x0**

 **WIN: Hiroto**

Reiji frowned at seeing Twilight End defeating Hiroto's opponents as he noticed Dark Rebellion in the last picture. "Who was the Duelist that fought Sakamoto Hiroto yesterday?" Reiji asked as Nakajima frowned. "I'm afraid we have yet to detect that person, sir. Whoever is hiding clearly does not want to be found easily." Nakajima explained.

Adjusting his glasses, the LDS President remained his calm face as he stood up. "I see..." Reiji said as he turned to leave. "Keep monitoring Sakamoto Hiroto... He may encounter the culprit sometime soon with his power..." Reiji said as he made his leave. "Yes, sir." Nakajima said as he gave a small bow to his President, before he returned to his work.

* * *

 **Hiroto's DM Stats:**

 **Wins/Losses: 10/1**

 **Next duels:**

 **Duel 26: Constellar Battle! Hokuto's Challenge!**

 **Duel 27: Brother's Anger! Raid the Raptors!**

 **Duel 28: Blind by the Darkness!? Hiroto VS Shun!**

 **Duel 29: Brother and Sister In Need!**

 **Duel 30: An Entertainment Duel! The First Memory!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Hokuto: It's you! You're that guy who defeated Masumi! What are you planning to do!?

Hiroto: I don't know what you're talking about... If you have a grudge against me, then show it in a duel!

Hokuto: With pleasure! I'll show you that LDS is not to be messed with by anyone! Not even you!

Kazuto: Is this okay? This idiot for an Xyz user shouldn't be that hard to beat, right?

Hiroto: I guess... Since Yuya was able to beat him, I should be able to beat him, too.

Hokuto: Are you calling me weak!? I'll show you who's weak by defeating you right here and now!

 **OC Cards:**


	26. Constellar Battle! Hokuto's Challenge!

**Duel 26: Constellar Battle! Hokuto's Challenge!**

 **Hiroto's POV**

When I was trying to find an opponent to train for the Junior Youth Championships... I felt as I felt someone was spying on me and headed to the warehouse where I had met Yuto the first time. The one who was following me, turned out to be Kotsu Masumi.

Masumi was desperate to find Yuto, who she believed had something to do with her teacher, Marco-sensei disappearing one day during our duel against LDS for Yuya's innocence. At hearing the incident, I knew one thing... Yuto couldn't have been the one to attack Masumi's teacher, but his comrade, Kurosaki Shun.

However, blinded with anger to find her lost teacher, Masumi challenged me to a duel, a duel where I was nearly overwhelmed in just one turn, until I countered it, thanks to Twilight End Xyz Dragon. But, in the middle of the duel, I couldn't help but feel as if my two Synchro dragons were uneasy about me using Twilight End.

I just don't know... Was there something with this Dragon that made them feel uneasy? Or is it because I was just using them to Summon my new ace monster?

 **End POV**

* * *

The sun was starting to set as Hiroto sighed, as he stopped at a road where no one seemed to be around. "I couldn't find anyone else I could duel... except for against Masumi..." Hiroto said as Kazuto floated besides him. _"It could be because of Yuto and Nii-san going around attacking LDS..."_ Kazuto said with a frown on his face.

"It could be... I mean, with the attacks going on, then there should at least be some LDS members hanging around to capture those two..." Hiroto said as he kept walking. Just then, there was a ringing sound as Hiroto took out his Duel Disk to see Yuya calling him. Surprised with the sudden call, he picked it up and answered it.

"Yuya?" Hiroto called as the Pendulum user's voice rose up. "Hey! Hiroto, are you okay!?" Yuya said in worry, catching the Synchro-Xyz Duelist by surprise. "Um... Yeah... Why wouldn't I be?" Hiroto asked as Yuya sighed in relief.

"Well, it's just that ever since Yuzu told me you suddenly disappeared in front of her and Sora... The others and I were worried for you ever since." Yuya explained as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist smiled. "No... Nothing was wrong... I just... I don't know, I guess I... got a surprise flash from her bracelet." Hiroto explained jokingly.

This didn't amuse the Pendulum user as he sighed. "Not funny, Hiroto... Anyways, I also called you to tell you that I got my four opponents! And I've won against my first one out of the four!" Yuya exclaimed as Hiroto smiled. "Really? That's great, Yuya! Keep up with the winning streak and you might be in the Junior Youth Championships!" Hiroto exclaimed.

"Well, I just need to believe in my Deck, and maybe that might come true... I'll see you later, Hiroto!" Yuya said as Hiroto smiled a little before he said his words back. "Yeah... I'll see you again soon, Yuya." Hiroto said as he finished his call, before putting his Duel Disk back into his pocket.

The Synchro-Xyz Duelist kept walking until he stopped near the LDS building. Looking up at the building towering over him, Hiroto frowned, remembering how Reiji fought and dueled him, using the four Summoning methods against him at the same time. _"Akaba Reiji... The next time we duel... I won't expect you to hold back!"_ Hiroto thought.

He started to continue walking until he heard another beeping noise coming from his Duel Disk as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist sighed before he took it out again. "Again... Who is it this time?" Hiroto asked as he looked at his Disk to see that it was a voice message, coming from someone that he didn't know.

Taking the message, Hiroto heard a familiar, and arrogant voice coming from the Disk. _"Sakamoto Hiroto! I give you this message because I challenge you to a duel! You may have beaten both Yaiba and Masumi, but I'm one of those duelists that's not to be underestimated! Come to the LDS Center Court if you have the guts."_ An arrogant voice popped up.

Sweat dropping, both Kazuto and Hiroto knew who this was. "Shijima Hokuto... Masumi and Yaiba's friend." Hiroto said bitterly as the Scar Lion user folded his arms. _"You mean that loser for an Xyz user? The one that lost to Yuya?"_ Kazuto asked as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist smirked at his Xyz friend in amusement.

"You can say that again... If you had your body back and if Hokuto were to hear you say that, then you would receive a mouthful." Hiroto said as he looked back at the message, before he frowned. Remembering on he dueled Masumi, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist frowned on the reason for the Constellar user's challenge.

 _"Could he have heard what I did to Masumi a few hours ago...? I mean, they seem to be friends or something... He and Yaiba must be searching for the culprit that attacked Masumi's teacher..."_ Hiroto thought as he looked back the LDS building. Realizing that Hokuto could get impatient, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist headed inside.

While walking along the hallway, Hiroto noticed that there were some LDS students giving him small glances of amusement, some giving envy, while others were giving determined looks. Kazuto noticed this too and smiled sheepishly. _"Looks like you're a bit famous around these people..."_ Kazuto said with an amused look.

"Well, considering that I defeated many LDS students, I guess that could make sense..." Hiroto said silently as he kept walking to reach the Court where he had dueled Sawatari and Yaiba. Up ahead at the center of the court was Shijima Hokuto, who seemed to have been waiting for a while.

At noticing his opponent, the Xyz user smirked arrogantly, before confronting him. "You finally show up! Thought you'd run away with your tail between your legs." taunted Hokuto as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist sighed in annoyance. "Enough chit-chat. Are we going to duel, or are we going to have this boring conversation?" Hiroto asked annoyingly.

The sudden annoyance left the Xyz user twitching his eyes as he pointed his finger towards the sky. "Alright... You asked for this! Action Field, on! **Field Spell: Cosmo Sanctuary**!" Hokuto yelled out loud. At the timing, the field at the Court glowed as the field revealed itself to be some sort of space sanctuary!

Eyeing around, Hiroto frowned. "This Field Spell... This is the same field that you used while losing to Yuya." Hiroto said, annoying the Xyz user as he angrily glared at his opponent. "D-Don't remind me! The past is the past! Just get ready to lose and your winning streak!" Hokuto snapped as he activated his Duel Disk.

Activating his Duel Disk, Hiroto faced his arrogant opponent as the two chanted the oath of Action Duels.

Hiroto - **"Duelists locked in battle!"**

Hokuto - **"Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"**

Hiroto - **"They storm through this field!"**

Hokuto - **"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling!"**

Both - **"Action..."**

 **"DUEL!"**

 **Hiroto LP 4000 x5**

 **VS**

 **Hokuto LP 4000 x5**

 **TURN 01**

"The first turn is mine! My turn!" Hokuto called as he began to make his move. "From my hand, I Summon **Constellar Pollux (1700/0600)** in attack mode!" Hokuto called as a Constellar monster appeared, ready for battle.

"When this card is Summoned to the field, I can make another Normal Summon for a **Constellar** monster on the field! And the card I choose to Summon is... **Constellar Kaus (1800/0700)**!" Hokuto cried as another Constellar monster appeared besides Pollux. Narrowing his eyes, Hiroto knew what this meant.

"I guess you know on what this means now?" Hokuto asked with a sneer as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist explained with a knowing look on his face.

"Kaus' effect allows you to add or decrease one Level to one Constellar monster on the field twice per turn. You're going to use it on Kaus first, and then to Pollux, both making them Level 5. That way, you can Xyz Summon **Constellar Pleiades (2500/1500)** so that you can make it easier for yourself and harder for me." Hiroto explained, causing Hokuto to smirk.

"Bingo! And you're absolutely right! I activate Kaus' effect twice! Both him and Pollux gains one Level this turn!" Hokuto cried as both Constellar monsters leveled up, thanks to Kaus' power.

 **(Constellar Kaus LV: 4 to 5)**

 **(Constellar Pollux LV: 4 to 5)**

"Next, I Overlay my Level 5 Kaus and Pollux to build the Overlay Network!" Hokuto cried as the two monsters merged together as a familiar monster appeared for the Xyz user. _"Light of the stars, come descend and shake this very earth! **Xyz Summon**! Rank 5! **Constellar Pleiades (2500/1500)**!"_ Hokuto chanted as his monster appeared for battle.

Unfazed by it, Hiroto frowned as the Xyz user finished his turn. "I set one card facedown and end my turn! Now, let's see what you've got!" Hokuto called as he passed the turn to the Synchro-Xyz Duelist.

 **TURN 02**

 **Hiroto LP 4000 x6**

"My turn! Draw!" Hiroto called as he drew his card before he looked at it as he made his first move. "I, using **Scale 1 Twilight End Pendulum Mammoth (2400/1800)** and **Scale 9 Twilight End Galaxy Wing (1400/1200)** , set the Pendulum Scale!" Hiroto cried as the scale was set, as the two Pendulum monsters rose up with their Scale numbers underneath them.

"With this, I can Summon Level 2 to 8 monsters simultaneously! _Swing, Pendulum of the Twilight! Guide us into the light and darkness, where our path to victory is revealed! **Pendulum Summon**! Come forth, my monsters!"_ Hiroto cried as the portal opened to show three monsters appearing for battle.

"Level 7! **Dark End Chidori Beast (2500/1500) (Scale: 3)**! Level 4! **Light End Wild Lion (1600/1200)**! And Level 4! **Light End Cheer Elf (1300/1500) (Scale: 5)**!" Hiroto called as three monsters appeared on his side for battle. "Tch... Pendulum..." Hokuto grunted as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist continued his move.

"Next, I Overlay my Level 4 Wild Lion and Cheer Elf!" Hiroto called as the two monsters merged together in the Overlay Network as a growl was heard in the Summon. "What!? An Xyz Summon!?" Hokuto gasped in shock. He witnessed Hiroto using Xyz before, but to do it on his first turn was quite surprising.

 _"With fangs like a lion, and the power of a dragon! Roar to all those that defy your intimidating power! **Xyz Summon**! Come forth! Rank 4! **Scar Lion Xyz Dragon (2500/2200)**!"_ Hiroto chanted as Kazuto's ace monster appeared for battle. Gritting his teeth, the Constellar user turned to his Pleiades.

"I won't let you! I activate Constellar Pleiades' effect! By using one Overlay Unit, it can return Scar Lion Xyz Dragon back to your Extra Deck!" Hokuto cried until Hiroto turned to one of his Pendulum Monsters. "Is that so? Twilight End Pendulum Mammoth's Pendulum Effect activates!" Hiroto called, surprising Hokuto in the process.

 **(Constellar Pleiades OU: 2 to 1)**

"What!?" Hokuto gasped as the mammoth let out a loud battle cry, preventing from Pleiades from using his powers. "Wh-What is the meaning of this!?" Hokuto snapped as Hiroto continued on with an explanation of one of his new Pendulum Monsters.

"Once per turn until the End Phase, it can negate an opponent's Special Summoned monster's effect from the Extra Deck that targets one of my monsters and it makes that monster lose 500 ATK points!" Hiroto called as the Mammoth let out a loud call from its trunk, forcing Pleiades to stand down from using his powers.

 **(Constellar Pleiades ATK: 2500 to 2000)**

"No way!" Hokuto gasped as Hiroto went on. "Battle! I attack Pleiades with Dark End Chidori Beast!" Hiroto called as his Pendulum Monster roared before it lunged for the Xyz Monster. Quickly looking around, the Xyz user ran to find an Action Card with Pleiades at his side as he grabbed one before activating it!

"I'll stop your attack with this! Action Magic, **Evasion**! Chidori Beast's attack is negated!" Hokuto called as the attack missed the Constellar Xyz Monster. "In that case, I attack Pleiades with Scar Lion Xyz Dragon! **_Scar Fang Pride Slash_**!" Hiroto yelled as his Xyz Monster charged for its opponent as Hokuto tried to escape again!

Up ahead was another Action Card as he made a grab for it, until...

"Chidori Beast!" Hiroto called, catching the Constellar user by surprise. He stopped only to see Dark End Chidori Beast glaring at him down, while preventing Hokuto from getting the Action Card! "What!? Argh! Move-" Hokuto started to snap until the attack made contact with the arrogant Duelist.

Pleiades was blasted away as Hokuto stood his ground, resisting the shockwave of the destruction of his monster.

 **Hokuto LP 3500 x2**

"Argh!" grunted Hokuto as Hiroto kept his calm expression remaining. "With that, I end my turn." Hiroto called as he passed the turn to his arrogant opponent, before taunting him of his first 'blood loss' in the duel. "What's wrong? Is that all you've got? Masumi and Yaiba both acted better than you did." taunted Hiroto.

 **TURN 03**

 **Hokuto LP 3500 x3**

This left a crack on Hokuto's pride as he glared angrily at the Synchro-Xyz Duelist. "Shut up! You dare to call me the weakest out of us three?! That's something I can never forgive! My turn! Draw!" Hokuto bellowed as he drew his card. Looking at the card he drew, the Xyz user began his next move for action.

"When my opponent has a monster on the field and I don't, I can Special Summon this monster from my hand! **Constellar Siat (0100/1600)**!" Hokuto cried as a Level 1 Constellar Monster appeared to battle. "Next, I Normal Summon **Constellar Algiedi (1600/1400)**!" Hokuto said again as another monster appeared on the field.

"When this monster is summoned to the field, I can Special Summon one Level 4 Constellar monster from my hand! Come forth! **Constellar Acubens (0800/2000)**!" Hokuto explained as a third Constellar was played into the game.

"When Acubens is summoned to the field, all Constellar Monsters gains 500 ATK!" Hokuto called as his monster were boosted a little, due to Acubens' powers.

 **(Constellar Siat ATK: 100 to 600)**

 **(Constellar Algiedi ATK: 1500 to 2000)**

 **(Constellar Acubens ATK: 800 to 1300)**

"Next, from my field, I activate **Constellar Twinkle**! With this card, I can change Acubens' Level from 4 to 6!" Hokuto called as the sparkling lights changed the Level of the Constellar Monster.

 **(Constellar Acubens LV: 4 to 6)**

"Next, Siat's effect activates! It targets Acubens and matches its Level!" Hokuto cried as the Level 1 soon became a Level 6, equal to Acubens' Level.

 **(Constellar Siat LV: 1 to 6)**

"I Overlay my Level 6 Siat and Acubens!" Hokuto cried as the two monsters merged together in the Overlay Network. _"Rain down your dazzling light! **Xyz Summon**! Come forth! Rank 6! **Constellar Ptolemy M6 (2700/2000)**!" _ Hokuto chanted as a stronger Constellar Monster appeared, confronting Scar Lion and Chidori Beast.

 _"If I use Ptolemy's effect to target one of his monsters, then he'll end up using his Pendulum Monster's effect, making him weaker! In that case..."_ Hokuto thought as he looked at his Duel Disk. Hiroto frowned, seeing that his opponent was thinking, which seemed unlikely of him to do so, as the Xyz user always had a strategy to duel.

"Ptolemy's effect activates! Once per turn, by using one Overlay Unit, I can return one card from the Graveyard to my hand! The card I choose to bring back to my hand is... Constellar Kaus!" Hokuto called as he returned the monster to his hand to make it another use for his duel.

This left the Synchro-Xyz user confused as he narrowed his eyes at his choice. "What good will it do to bring Kaus back now?" Hiroto asked as Hokuto smirked arrogantly. "You'll see soon enough! Battle! I attack Scar Lion Xyz Dragon with Ptolemy M6!" Hokuto cried out, pointing at Kazuto's ace monster.

The Constellar Dragon roared as it aimed to strike at Scar Lion, with Hokuto laughing maniacally. "Scatter! I will destroy anyone who makes fun of me! Even if they're Xyz users or not!" Hokuto yelled as his Xyz Monster dove down, until Hiroto turned to his Pendulum Monster, Twilight End Galaxy Wing.

"Galaxy Wing's Pendulum effect activates! Once per turn, when a Special Summoned monster attacks one of my Special Summoned monsters, I can negate that attack and gain Life Points equal to the amount of difference of the two monsters that had their battle negated!" Hiroto called, representing his Pendulum Monster.

"What!?" Hokuto gasped as the Pendulum Scale monster turned to its master as it blew some sparkling dust to give Hiroto some energy as his Life Points rose up a little, while at the same time, the battle was negated.

 **Hiroto LP 4200 x1**

"Damnit! So not only your Pendulum Monsters can negate my monster's effects... but it can negate a battle, too!?" Hokuto snapped as he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as frustration rose up to his head, which Hiroto noticed as he began to tease his opponent with a small smirk.

"What, you actually thought I was going to let you abuse my monsters? You really are thick-headed, unlike the other two that I fought against." Hiroto said tauntingly, as Hokuto snapped back at him. "Shut up! You're going to regret saying that to me! I end my turn!" Hokuto snapped as he passed the turn to Hiroto.

 **TURN 04**

 **Hiroto LP 4200 x2**

"I don't think so... My turn!" Hiroto called as he drew his card. "From my hand, I activate the Spell Card, **Pot of Greed**! This allows me to draw two cards from my Deck!" Hiroto called as he drew his card before he made his next move.

 _"Then, with the already set Pendulum Scale, **Pendulum Summon**! Come forth, my monsters!"_ Hiroto called as the portal opened up again to show two more monsters coming out of the portal. "First, **Light End Panther Guardian (2000/2000)**! And next, is **Light End Tuning Magician (0800/0600)**!" Hiroto called as his two Light End monsters appeared.

Seeing the levels of the two summoned monsters, Hokuto widened his eyes. "You can't be possibly planning to..." Hokuto started as Hiroto smirked. "That's right... I tune my Level 2 Tuning Magician with my Level 6 Panther Guardian!" Hiroto called as the Magician formed into two rings to scan the panther.

 _"Appear from the heavens of light! Shine upon the enemies that are destined to be destroyed by your power! **Synchro Summon**! Come forth! Level 8! **Light End Dragon (2600/2100)**!"_ Hiroto chanted as his Dragon of light roared, facing Hokuto and his Constellar Xyz Monster. "Tch... The dragon of light, huh...?" Hokuto scoffed.

"Battle! I attack Constellar Ptolemy M6 with Light End Dragon! And at this moment, Light End Dragon's effect activates! When it battles a monster on the field, the attacked monster loses 1500 ATK! And at the same time, Light End Dragon will permanently lose 500 ATK and DEF at the cost!" Hiroto called.

Light End roared, shining a bright blinding light at Ptolemy, who roared in pain from the blind light as some of its power dropped down.

 **(Constellar Ptolemy M6 ATK: 2700 to 1200)**

 **(Light End Dragon ATK: 2600 to 2100 / DEF: 2100 to 1600)**

"Ptolemy's ATK is...!?" Hokuto gasped as he ran to find an Action Card. "Chidori Beast! Scar Lion!" Hiroto called as he called to his monsters to block Hokuto from taking an Action Card as the Xyz user was blocked from doing so! "Tch! Not good...!" Hokuto cried as the dragon of light's attack made it through!

It blasted the Xyz Monster away, while knocking Hokuto down as well! "Argh!" Hokuto grunted as he skidded on the ground, before falling on one knee.

 **Hokuto LP 2600 x2**

"Next, I attack you directly with Scar Lion Xyz Dragon! **_Scar Fang Pride Slash_**!" Hiroto yelled as his Xyz dragon flew up, before he dived down to demolish his opponent as Hokuto quickly ran to grab an Action Card, which he did so as he activated it to stop the attack from coming through.

"Action Magic, Great Escape! Your Battle Phase ends here!" Hokuto called as the Xyz Dragon missed his mark, causing Scar Lion to growl in frustration as Hiroto narrowed his eyes at hearing his words. **"Curse that human! I would've made some serious damage with my attack!"** Scar Lion snapped angrily.

 **"You're not the only one who's frustrated, Xyz Dragon. I didn't even get the chance to attack this turn!"** Chidori Beast growled back, earning a glare from Scar Lion until Light End Dragon separated the two from fighting. **"Enough! We cannot let this get to us right now! Especially since Hiroto needs us at the moment!"** Light End scolded the two.

That silenced the two as Hiroto sweat dropped, before smiling nervously. "Um... Thank you, Light End..." Hiroto thanked awkwardly as he passed the turn to the Xyz user. "I end my turn!" Hiroto called as Hokuto took his turn.

 **TURN 05**

 **Hokuto LP 2600 x3**

"My turn! Draw!" Hokuto called as he drew his card as he made his move. "Just what I needed! From my hand, I activate the Spell Card, **Card of Sanctity**! Since you played it several times, I'm sure you know on what it does!" Hokuto smirked as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist frowned with the timing of the card activation.

"Our hand is filled up until we have six cards in our hand. A risky move, really..." Hiroto said as he drew his new hand as Hokuto continued on with his move. "I'm not done yet! I activate the Continuous Spell, **Constellar Belt**! Now with this, Light Type monster's effects can't be negated from now on!" Hokuto laughed arrogantly.

He pointed at Twilight End Pendulum Mammoth, insulting it as it was now useless for the moment. "With this played, you can't negate my Constellar monster's effect with your stupid mammoth! And because of that, it'll be much more simpler for me! I Summon my second **Constellar Algiedi (1600/1400)** in attack mode!" Hokuto called.

Once again, Algiedi appeared to take the duel farther as the arrogant Xyz user continued with his move. "Next, when this card is summoned to the field, I can Summon another Constellar Monster from my hand! I choose... **Constellar Kaus (1800/0700)**!" Hokuto called as Kaus appeared on the field once more.

"Kaus' effect activates! Twice per turn, I can raise one Constellar monster's Level by one! I'll use the effect twice to raise Kaus and Algiedi's Level by 1!" Hokuto called as Kaus used his powers again to raise the stakes of the duel.

 **(Constellar Kaus LV: 4 to 5)**

 **(Constellar Algiedi LV: 4 to 5)**

"Next, I Overlay my Kaus and Algiedi to construct the Overlay Network!" Hokuto yelled as the two monsters merged in the Overlay Network to Summon a third Xyz Monster into play. _" **Xyz Summon**! Come forth! Rank 5! **Constellar Pleiades (2500/1500)**!" _ Hokuto chanted as his second Pleiades appeared for battle.

"Pleiades' effect activates! Once per turn, by using one Overlay Unit, I can return one monster from the field to your hand! And the monster I choose... is Scar Lion Xyz Dragon!" Hokuto called as he pointed at Kazuto's ace monster.

Seeing his friend's Dragon in danger, Hiroto quickly ran across the field to find an Action Card as he snatched it before he played it to save the Xyz Dragon. "Action Magic, **Transparent**! Scar Lion Xyz Dragon can't be affected by your card effects! Which means Pleiades uses his Overlay Unit for nothing!" Hiroto called.

"What!?" Hokuto gasped as he was foiled once again as he gritted his teeth. "In that case, battle! I attack Light End Dragon with Pleiades!" Hokuto yelled as the Xyz Monster aimed to strike at Light End, who braced herself for impact.

"Light End Dragon's effect activates! By paying 500 of its ATK and DEF, Pleiades will lose 1500 ATK!" Hiroto called, as he attempted to counter the attack and save his ace monster, as the dragon of light aimed her bright lights at Pleiades, attempting to make it commit suicide by lowering its attack strength.

 **(Light End Dragon ATK: 2100 to 1600 / DEF: 1600 to 1100)**

"I won't let you! Action Magic, **Transparent**! Like with your Xyz Monster, Pleiades won't be affected by Light End Dragon's effect!" Hokuto called as the card shielded the Xyz Monster from Light End's blinding light. Gritting his teeth, Hiroto turned to see an Action Card up ahead as he lunged for it!

"Disappear, Synchro Dragon!" Hokuto yelled as his monster slashed at Light End as Hiroto skidded on the ground, before playing an Action Card. "Action Magic, **Miracle**! The Battle Damage is halved and Light End Dragon's destruction is negated!" Hiroto grunted as the blow of the attack still stunned him a little.

 **Hiroto LP 3750 x6**

"Tch... You're quite persistent... I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn!" Hokuto called as he passed the turn to his opponent once again.

 **TURN 06**

 **Hiroto LP 3750 x7**

"My turn! Draw!" Hiroto called as he drew his card as he narrowed his eyes. "The pieces for victory are assembled! I'll finish you this turn!" Hiroto cried out, startling Hokuto before he glared back mockingly at his opponent.

"You're crazy... How do you think you can beat me in this turn? The moment you enter the Battle Phase, I'll use Pleiades' remaining Overlay Unit to return one of your attacking monsters to your hand! Plus, I've got 2600 Life Points, which is enough to survive a few of your attacks!" Hokuto snapped back arrogantly.

Smirking back, Hiroto got ready to make his move. "Heh... Is that so? _The fun has just begun_!" Hiroto called, surprising the Xyz user as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist played his card to make his victorious move. _"First, with the already set Pendulum Scale, **Pendulum Summon**! Come forth, my monster!"_ Hiroto chanted out.

The portal opened up, allowing one more monsters to come out and join the fight as Hiroto introduced them to his opponent. "The first to appear is... **Dark End Knight (1900/1000)**!" Hiroto called as the dark knight appeared for battle. "And the last cast is... the Tuner Monster **Dark End Little Wolf (0300/0200)**!" Hiroto cried out.

He Normal Summoned a little wolf for battle as he turned to Chidori Beast and his Little Wolf. "I tune my Level 7 Chidori Beast and my Level 1 Little Wolf!" Hiroto called as the two monsters synched together, with Little Wolf scanning the Pendulum Monster.

 _"Rise from the darkness, with vengeance in your heart! Eradicate all your enemies with your power of darkness! **Synchro Summon**! Come forth! Level 8! **Dark End Dragon (2600/2100)**!"_ Hiroto called as his Dragon of darkness appeared for battle.

Hokuto took a few steps back, realizing he was completely outnumbered until he revealed a Trap! "Tch... If it comes to this... I activate my Trap! **Torrential Tribute**! When a monster is summoned to the field, all monsters are immediately destroyed!" Hokuto called, causing Hiroto to widen his eyes as he narrowed them again as he countered it.

"Twilight End Pendulum Mammoth's second Pendulum effect activates! When a card is activated to destroy two or more monsters on the field, I can destroy this card and negate it, while inflicting 500 points of damage to you at the same time!" Hiroto called as the Pendulum Monster was removed from the Pendulum Scale to save his monsters.

"What did you say!?" Hokuto gasped as he took a small hit from Mammoth's brute spirit as he skidded on the ground a little.

 **Hokuto LP 2100 x2**

"My Trap..." Hokuto breathed out in disbelief as he noticed his opponent glaring down at him. "For you to attempt to destroy your own monster with no hesitation... This makes you worse than Yaiba and Masumi! And I'll prove it by defeating you right now!" Hiroto cried out, anger flashing in his eyes.

Shrinking a little in fear, Hokuto took a step back as Hiroto continued on with his turn. "Dark End Dragon's effect activates! Once per turn, by lowering its ATK and DEF by 500, I can destroy one card on the field! So, by doing so, I'll destroy Constellar Pleiades!" Hiroto called, pointing at the Xyz Monster.

 **(Dark End Dragon ATK: 2600 to 2100 / DEF: 2100 to 1600)**

 ** _"Darkness Destruction!"_** Hiroto yelled as his Dragon of darkness blasted Pleiades away, leaving the Xyz user wide open for a direct attack. "Th-This is...!?" Hokuto gulped in shock as he was confronted by three dragons and one dark knight! The Battle Phase was entered as Hiroto aimed his attack towards the arrogant Xyz user.

"This is the end! Battle! I attack you directly, with Dark End Dragon! **_Darkness Breath Burst_**!" Hiroto called as his Dragon of darkness shot his blast to defeat Hokuto, as the Xyz user attempted to grab an Action Card to save himself.

"No! It can't end like this! Ah!" Hokuto started before he noticed an Action Card up ahead as he made a grab for it before he saw what it was. "Yes! Action Magic, **Great** -" Hokuto started until Hiroto countered his counter with his own Action Card! "Action Magic, **Cosmo Arrow**! The Spell you have in your hand is destroyed!" Hiroto called out loud.

At the activation, the Great Escape Action Card vanished from Hokuto's hand as he widened his eyes, knowing what this meant for him. "Argh! Not yet! I activate my second Trap! **Draining Shield**! Dark End Dragon's ATK is added to my Life Points!" Hokuto called as a shield formed around him to defend himself from the direct attack.

"I won't let you! Action Magic, **Transparent**! Dark End Dragon isn't affected by Draining Shield, making it useless!" Hiroto called as he played another Transparent Action Card. "Th-This can't be! I can't... lose... AGAIN!" Hokuto yelled as he was blasted high into the air, before he fell to the ground, defeated by Dark End Dragon's final attack.

 **Hokuto LP 0 x2**

 **WIN: Hiroto**

The Cosmo Sanctuary disappeared, as the arrogant Xyz user laid on the ground, his eyes showing defeat and disbelief, as he couldn't believe that he had once again lost to a student from You Show Duel School, a school that seemed insignificant to his eyes and to his opinion.

He watched as Hiroto approached him a little, with a small hint of detest in his eyes. "It's just as I thought... You're no better than the other that I dueled against. Attempting to destroy your own monster to destroy your enemies... You're pathetic, no doubt." Hiroto said coldly as he walked off.

His words left Hokuto shocked and dazed as he watched his opponent leave the Center Court.

 **Meanwhile...**

Reiji had watched the whole duel, as he was nearly surprised for the personality change of the Synchro-Xyz Duelist. Nakajima bit his lips, showing his surprise with how Hiroto changed expressions and personality as well during the duel. "To think he would achieve victory like that..." Nakajima said in disbelief.

"It seems by the looks of him during the duel... He not only cares about the monsters that he possesses... but he cares about on how duelists should fight... Accepting for their honor to duel... But hating the part where they sacrifice their own monsters for their own greed." Reiji said with a serious tone and look on his face.

Nakajima turned to the young president, with a small question in mind. "This makes this his 53rd winning streak, President. Shouldn't this be enough to consider him as a member of the Lancers, now that he has the three Summoning methods mastered in his past Duels?" Nakajima asked as Reiji closed his eyes.

He soon opened them again, before making his answer to his assistant. "It's still too early, for I believe... He has yet to show his full potential against his opponents with his dueling... When the time comes at the Maiami Championships... That will possibly be the time that he show his true potential of his dueling skills." Reiji said seriously.

He glanced at his assistant, before making his orders. "Keep monitoring him in his Duels... I also want to see what Sakamoto Hiroto has to do with the incidents that's occurring with Marco." Reiji said as Nakajima seemed taken aback at this. "President... You don't mean to say that... Sakamoto Hiroto has teamed up with the culprit?" Nakajima asked.

Stopping in his tracks, the young LDS President made his short answer. "Quite the opposite, actually..." Reiji said as he took his leave, leaving Nakajima to bite his lips before he turned back to the monitors showing Hiroto's records of his past Duels.

To be continued...

* * *

 **DM Stats:**

 **Wins/Losses: 11/1**

 **Next duel:**

 **Duel 27: Brother's Anger! Raid the Raptors!**

 **Duel 28: Blind by the Darkness!? Hiroto VS Shun!**

 **Duel 29: Brother and Sister in Need**

 **Duel 30: An Entertainment Duel! The First Memory!**

 **Duel 31: The Runaway Fusion Wolf Boy!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Hiroto: Wait! Are you... Kurosaki Shun!? Kazuto's older brother? Why... Why would you do this!?

Shun: How do you know about Kazuto!? Are you the one that kidnapped him!?

Yuto: Wait, Shun! He's not an enemy! He's our ally! He's Kazuto's ally!

Shun: I will decide whether he's an ally or not! Now, prepare yourself!

Kazuto: Nii-san! Please... Can't you hear or see me at all!? NII-SAN!

Hiroto: People turning into cards... You... You're just like those Fusion users! Like Academia!

 **OC Cards:**

 **Twilight End Pendulum Mammoth / LIGHT / Beast / LV 7 / Pendulum / SC: 1 / ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800 / Effect:** _When this card is Normal Summoned, you can choose one monster on your opponent's side of the field. Switch that monster's Battle Position._

 **\- Pendulum Effect:** _Once per turn, when an opponent's Special Summoned monster from the Extra Deck targets one of your monsters, you can negate that effect and decrease its ATK by 500. Also, when a card effect activates to destroy two or cards on the field, you can destroy this card from the Pendulum Zone to negate and destroy that card and inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent._

 **Twilight End Galaxy Wing / LIGHT / Machine / LV 4 / Pendulum / SC: 9 / ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200 / Effect:** _You can Special Summon this monster when you have a Twilight End monster on your side of the field. If you do so, gain 100 Life Points for each Twilight monster's Level there is in total._

 **\- Pendulum Effect:** _Once per turn, when an opponent's Special Summoned monster declares an attack on one of your Special Summoned monsters, negate that attack and gain LP equal to the difference of the battle that has been negated._


	27. Brother's Anger! Raid the Raptors!

**Duel 27: Brother's Anger! Raid the Raptors!**

It was another day as the countdown of the Maiami Championships were coming close. Looking over at his cards to organize his Deck, Hiroto took a look at his cards to see which would suit best for his battle at the Championships as he thought it over. "More Monsters...? Or more Spells or Traps...?" Hiroto asked silently.

He picked up a few cards, as he chosen a few cards due to them having Spirits inside them. He even picked out his Pendulum Cards so that he would use them in case if he needed to Pendulum Summon his monsters easily in the duel. Kazuto floated besides him, looking at the cards that Hiroto was struggling to pick.

 _"Mm... These are a lot of Light End and Dark End cards... There's also a lot of Twilight End monsters, too..."_ Kazuto said as he looked at the types of monster's his Standard friend had as Hiroto nodded. "Yeah... That's just how I choose my cards, so they could represent the light and darkness in my heart." Hiroto explained.

Kazuto glanced at him in question as he turned to Twilight End Xyz Dragon. _"So... What are the Twilight End monsters supposed to represent?"_ Kazuto asked as Hiroto picked up his Xyz Monster, before making an answer that seemed to be... complicating.

"I guess... these types of monsters represent my emotions of... well... sorrow, I guess?" Hiroto guessed, as he was unsure about his answer, causing Kazuto to sweat drop as he tilted his head in confusion. _"Sorrow...? Of what?"_ Kazuto asked as Hiroto explained his reason for calling his cards like that.

"The sorrow for my parents leaving me alone for about three years... And I guess... for your people in the Xyz Dimension now." Hiroto said, catching Kazuto by surprise as he bit his lips. _"You really are planning to get involved with what Yuto and I are in, do you?"_ Kazuto asked as Hiroto narrowed his eyes with a serious tone.

"Do you really have to ask that again? Of course... If I were to be involved with this situation, then maybe I could be some help of stopping Academia from invading your home dimension. Furthermore, I'd also like to know what Akaba Reiji is hiding from me and to everyone in Maiami City, due to him being the Professor's son." Hiroto explained.

Remembering what Yuto said about the Professor, Kazuto nodded reluctantly, as he partially understood of Hiroto's other partial reason for being involved in the dimensional war. By the time he understood, Hiroto had already set up his Deck by putting them in his Deck belt case, while putting his spare cards in his other Deck case.

"Alright... It's time to duel for the win! I can't just sit here and slack off since the others are trying their very best, right?" Hiroto asked as Kazuto grinned with a nod. "Mm hm! Let's roll, then!" Kazuto called as he followed Hiroto out of his room and out of his house as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist ran to the city.

What the two didn't know was that today... they were going to have a duel of their lives, with their lives at stake.

* * *

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Opening 1: Believe X Believe (English Subbed))**

(Pictures of Yuya reveals themselves, with different colors)

 _ **Believe X Believe Be-Be-Be-lieve Buddies!**_

(Two colors show two of Yuya's shadows while the other two shows Hiroto's)

 ** _Believe X Believe_**

(The Japanese opening title reveals itself; with two pendulums swinging across each other)

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

(Yuzu and Gongenzaka's picture reveals themselves)

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

(Yoko, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi and Shuzo's pictures replace Yuzu and Gongenzaka's)

 ** _(YOU)! The strongest_ Card _ain't winnin' or losin'_**

(Yuya prepares to duel with his Duel Disk; he summons Performapal Hip Hippo)

 ** _(YOU)! At_ FULLSPEED _, my heart's a poundin' -_ On the game**

(Yuya rides on his hippo, like he was in an Action Duel)

 ** _Dan Dan Dan Dan_ Done! Done! Done! Done!**

(Performapal Whip Snake, Sword Fish, Skeeter Skimmer appears)

 ** _Dan Dan Dan Dan_ Done! Done! Done! Done!**

(Performapal Turn Toad, Cheermole, and Kaleidoscorp appears)

 ** _Swing, ma-ma-mah_ mind!**

(Yuya's pendant glows as he prepares to Pendulum Summon)

(Hiroto's pendant glows with Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon besides him)

 ** _The Pendulum of Souls, The Ultimate Confusion_**

(A Pendulum Summon occurs, with Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician in the Pendulum Scale)

(Three monsters come out of the portal)

 ** _Impulses - Got it, got it_**

 ** _The game's so intense, it's a serious revolution_**

(Sawatari appears sneering while holding two cards)

(Reiji appears, adjusting his glasses)

(Hiroto blinks, with his pendant and his cards glowing)

(Yuya and Hiroto's monsters appear together)

 ** _(Just breakin' the wall...)_**

 ** _(Just breakin' the wall...)_**

(Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appears along with Hiroto's two dragons; Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon)

(Yuya lands on his dragon, Hiroto floats with his two dragons)

 ** _Ride on now_**

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

 ** _Everybody's goin' ta break down that wall_**

(Yuya rides on Odd-Eyes, as Hiroto flies with his two dragons, along with Twilight End Xyz Dragon, the dragon he rides on)

(Hippo Carnival and Scapegoat has been activated)

 ** _You're gonna beat, beat it_**

 ** _Let's race towards an infinite future without hesitatin'_**

(Scapegoat Token cheers for Hiroto as the Hippo Tokens blows kisses towards Yuya)

 ** _Make it, Make it, Show your courage_ (Break it now)**

(Yuzu and Gongenzaka offer hands together)

 ** _Step ahead! Let's take a step forward (Do it now)_**

(Sora, Futoshi, Tatsuya, and Ayu jumps up together)

 ** _Here comes the fun part!_ So, _everyone,_ be a Believer!**

(Yuya and Odd-Eyes run on a rainbow, with Hiroto, Light End Dragon, Dark End Dragon, Twilight End Xyz Dragon flying together)

 ** _Believe X Be-Be-Be-Believe Buddies!_**

(Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzo, Sora, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi's pictures appear)

(Yuya and Hiroto leads their friends in front of You Show Duel School)

 ** _[Opening Ends]_**

* * *

While walking across the city, Hiroto took out his Duel Disk to see the opponents that he could duel against right now. "Yuya should be heading for his second match... Gongenzaka is training in his dojo... Sora and Yuzu are training for Yuzu's Fusion..." Hiroto started before he stopped at Yuzu's name.

"Come to think of it... I haven't seen the two of them for a quite a while... Ever since I disappeared in front of them with Yuto..." Hiroto said as he took a deep breath as Kazuto floated besides him. _"You don't think they could be in the same place where we reunited with Yuto, right? I mean, they could be training Fusion there."_ Kazuto asked.

"I don't know... But, it's worth the place to look." Hiroto said as he put his Disk away to find his two friends. As he ran, a strange feeling came to the Synchro-Xyz Duelist's mind as he stopped for a moment to look around and see if anyone was following him.

Kazuto noticed this behavior and questioned him. _"Is something wrong? You just stopped so suddenly..."_ Kazuto asked as Hiroto shook his head. "No... It's nothing. I thought I heard something, but it was probably just my imagination." Hiroto said as the answer left the young Xyz user miffed a little before he shrugged in response.

Shaking the feeling off, Hiroto continued to run for the docks and the warehouse, where he could see three monsters up ahead. One of them looked like a bear, while the other two looked like female singers. "Fluffal Bear and the Melodious duo... That must be them up ahead!" Hiroto grunted as he ran to where the monsters were.

As he was approaching them, he noticed Sora and Yuzu dueling up ahead, with the turn being Yuzu's. "From my hand, I activate the Spell Card, **Polymerization**! I'll fuse **Aria the Melodious Diva (1600/1200)** and **Sonata the Melodious Diva (1200/1000)**!" Yuzu called as the two monsters merged together to Summon a new monster.

 _"Echoing melodious voice, flowing melody! Guided by the baton, gather your power! **Fusion Summon** -!"_ Yuzu started to chant, until an error appeared on her Duel Disk, startling her as she began to stutter on finding the reason for this error. "Wh-Why did the error pop up!? Why didn't it Summon my Fusion Monster? Come on!" Yuzu shrieked in shock.

Hiroto sweat dropped and fell over, not believing this sight as Sora raised an eyebrow, before asking her a question. "Hey, did you remember to put it in your Extra Deck?" Sora asked with the lollipop in his mouth, catching the Melodious Duelist by surprise.

"Huh? E-Extra...!?" Yuzu said in surprise as Sora sighed, before placing his arms on the back of his head with a small hint of annoyance. "I've told you a tons of times that Fusion Monsters go in your Extra Deck, not your Deck!" Sora said as this caused Yuzu to cluster and check her Deck for the culprit.

"Th-That's right..." Yuzu said as she looked at her Deck, until she found her Fusion Monster in the middle of her Main Deck, causing her to frown and sigh in defeat. By that time, Hiroto had walked over, not believing of the error that the Melodious Duelist had done to herself. "You want to learn Fusion, yet you forgot the main step...?" Hiroto asked.

Both Fusion users turned to see Hiroto walking over to them with a disappointed look on his face. "Ah... Hiroto..." Yuzu said as Sora narrowed his eyes at the Synchro-Xyz duelist. "Where have you been lately? Ever since you disappeared, we haven't seen you for quite a while!" Sora said with a small pout on his face.

Hiroto sweat dropped before he raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry, sorry... Nothing really happened to me when I was teleported away by that man..." Hiroto said, making his apology as Yuzu sighed in relief. "Thank goodness..." Yuzu said as Hiroto turned to the Melodious Duelist with a raised eyebrow.

"Anyways, what was that just now? You were trying to Fusion Summon monsters from your Main Deck rather than the Extra Deck?" Hiroto asked, causing Huzu to bite her lips with a bit of shame. "M-Mm... I guess I made a mistake..." Yuzu said as Sora frowned at her before taking out a chocolate bar for him to enjoy.

"You had front-row seats to two of my Duels, didn't you? Didn't you figure it out from that?" Sora asked as this surprised Hiroto as he turned to the Fusion user. "Two of your Duels? Does this mean you're..." Hiroto started to ask as Sora nodded with a cheeky smile on his face, confirming the Synchro-Xyz duelist's guess.

"Yep! I'm entering the Junior Youth Championships, too! It wouldn't be fair for me to left out while you guys have all the fun dueling, right?" Sora asked as Hiroto narrowed his eyes at that. "I guess it wouldn't be..." Hiroto said as he Fusion user turned his eyes back to Yuzu, who frowned at her mistake.

"Anyways, I could've beaten them both without using Fusion, but I went ahead and did it just so you could study it properly!" Sora said as Yuzu apologized. "I'm... I'm sorry..." Yuzu said as Sora hopped down with the bar of chocolate in his mouth. He smirked at her, guessing her reason for spacing out in his first two Duels.

"I bet you were thinking about _him_ again, weren't you?" Sora asked teasingly, causing Yuzu to blush while causing Hiroto to blink in surprise. Turning her head away, Sora concluded that his guess was right. "I knew it! That's why you've been Dueling so absent-mindedly..." Sora said as Hiroto spoke up.

"You're... talking about the masked Duelist the other day, right? The Duelist that I disappeared with?" Hiroto asked, which the two both nodded at. "Do you know anything about him, Hiroto?" Sora asked, as Hiroto blinked before he bit his lips. Remembering what Yuto said about being careful, he shook his head, making up a lie.

"All I know is... he had nothing to do with the incident that Masumi was talking about... It was rather someone else." Hiroto said, causing Sora to frown. "Eh...? Is that it?" Sora asked as Yuzu grew confused. "You mean, he didn't try to attack or duel you at all?" Yuzu asked as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist once again denied it.

"No... He just ran off, not wanting to bother with my questions and all... He did tell me that he had nothing to do with the attacks from LDS." Hiroto said as Sora frowned. "That kind of sounds tacky to me..." Sora said with a frown as he turned, turning his question to the Melodious Duelist.

"So, Yuzu... Do you know who he is?" Sora asked as Yuzu frowned. "I don't know..." Yuzu said as the Fusion user asked again. "His name?" Sora asked again, which Yuzu responded to with the same question. "I don't know..." Yuzu said again as the Fusion user gave a glance at her with a third question this time.

"You said it was the second time that you met him like that?" Sora asked as Hiroto looked at Yuzu, who nodded this time. "Yeah... The first time was here as well..." Yuzu said as she remembered the time when she had met Yuto the first time. At the beginning, she couldn't see his face as he started a duel with Sawatari.

 _"I don't want you hurt anymore..."_ Yuto words rang her mind as she said it out loud, causing Hiroto to widen his eyes a little, while it left Sora amused as he teased her again with the romance joke. "And so that's how he went and stole your heart, then?" Sora asked, causing the Melodious Duelist to flush again.

"W-Wha... That's not what I'm...!" Yuzu started as Sora interrupted her by piping up his opinion about Yuto. "I'm pretty excited myself too, though... After all, he seems like a pretty interesting guy." Sora said as he recalled questioning Yuto the first time they had at the warehouse and the time when Hiroto had disappeared, too.

"What makes you say that?" Hiroto asked as the Fusion user took a bite out of chocolate bar again. "Well, he seemed like a pretty strong Duelist... So, if Kotsu Masumi didn't butt in, I might've been able to duel him too... It was pretty disappointing..." Sora said, with his mouth muffled with chocolate until Yuzu protested to that idea.

"No! You can't duel him!" Yuzu said, startling both Sora and Hiroto. "Why?" Sora asked as the Melodious Duelist placed her hands on her chest, before saying something about him. "Because he..." Yuzu started as she remembered him Summoning Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon against Sawatari in their duel together.

 **Flashback**

 _"Fangs of pitch-black darkness... Rise up against the foolish oppression! Descend now! **Xyz Summon**! Come forth! Rank 4! **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (2500/2000)**!" Yuto chanted as a dragon of darkness appeared, looking like it was hungry for battle, while thirsty for power._

 **Flashback End**

"He's... dangerous. Outside of an Action Field created by the Real Solid Vision System, in that warehouse out of nowhere... Why was he able to create actual shockwaves...?" Yuzu said before asking herself, as she remembered on how Yuto defeated Sawatari harshly during that night when she confronted him.

This caused both Hiroto and Kazuto to frown as they wanted to disagree with her, but knowing it might make them suspicious, the two kept their mouths shut. Then, what Yuzu said next caused them to be startled as well as she asked herself this again. "On top of that, why...?" Yuzu asked as she remembered what Yuto said to her that made her stunned.

"I don't want you hurt anymore... Why did he say that to me?" She said it again as Kazuto's face softened before he smiled softly. _"Yuto... It's like I said... He's a real softie in heart when it comes to him facing opponents or talking to his friends..."_ Kazuto said, earning a small smile from the Synchro-Xyz Duelist.

What the two didn't know, was that Yuto was secretly spying on the three, as he heard the whole conversation, including the question Yuzu asked herself as the Phantom Knights user remembered his time in the Xyz Dimension, where he had to face off many Academia invaders and hurt them in the process.

Despite of them being enemies, it made him feel guilty as he's hurting people.

 **Flashback**

 _Yuto stood on the ruined parts of his home city as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Guilt swam in his mind as he looked like he was about to burst or cry in shame as guilt. "I... I don't want to hurt anyone anymore!" Yuto said with gritted teeth as he clenched his fists even harder._

 _Just as he was about to pound at the ground, he heard a noise, causing him to look up and see someone standing on top of the building with some kind of white motorcycle vehicle on. It was a boy around his age and he looked like some kind of White Duelist as he gave a small glare at Yuto under his helmet._

 _Seeing the glare, Yuto glared back as the White Duelist activated his Duel Disk on his motorcycle, causing Yuto to activate his Duel Disk and fight back as the duel between the two of them began in a heated way._

 _During the duel, the Phantom Knights user Xyz Summoned **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (2500/2000)** to fight, until the White Duelist summoned a dragon that looked quite familiar to Dark Rebellion, but with a different Summoning method and a different look as the two Duelist fought even harder than before._

 _The two dragons clashed together as the duel started to reach the climax, until some other Duelists arrived, as they looked like they were here to support Yuto. Seeing the comrades of the Black Duelist, the White Duelist scoffed in annoyance and escaped, leaving their duel unfinished as one of the comrades, Shun, called to Yuto._

 _"Where's Ruri!? And Kazuto!?" Shun snapped, as the only response he got was a shake from his head, causing Shun to grit his teeth under his red bandanna. "Damn it!" Shun snapped to himself as the Resistance Duelists were left alone for quite a while._

 **Flashback End**

Opening his eyes, Yuto sighed before saying his lost comrades' name. "Ruri... Kazuto..." Yuto started to say until he noticed a pink light coming from behind as he turned to see what it was. Yuzu gasped to see that her bracelet was glowing, which shocked both Sora and Hiroto as well as this was the second time they've seen it glowing.

"The bracelet is again...!" Yuzu gasped as the light became brighter. Soon as the light blinded the three, Hiroto felt himself light-headed as he let out a shout of surprise, before he blacked out for a moment. At the same time, the light went out as both Yuzu and Sora opened their eyes to see the light fade.

"What was... Eh!? Hiroto!?" Yuzu started, before she gasped to see that Hiroto had disappeared again, which caught Sora by surprise as he looked around to see that Hiroto was gone again. "He's gone... again..." Sora said as they grew worried of what happened to their friend.

 **Meanwhile...**

Yuto had his eyes closed for a moment before he opened them as he looked around. "This is...!?" Yuto started as he looked around to see himself in a different location as he seemed to be in an alleyway, where he could see the LDS building up ahead as he narrowed his eyes with a frown. "Did I get warped again...?" Yuto asked himself.

"N-Ngh..." A groan came out, catching Yuto by surprise as he looked down to see himself standing on the Synchro-Xyz Duelist's back as he widened his eyes in shock as he quickly got off of Hiroto and helped him up. "Hiroto?! Are you alright!?" Yuto gasped as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist shook his head with a groan.

He gained his vision back to see Yuto staring at him in concern with his mask on. "Y-Yuto...? What are you...? Don't tell me... You were warped to a different place, too?" Hiroto asked, before he coughed the dirt out of his mouth as the Black Duelist nodded briefly as Hiroto glanced up at him.

Before he could ask what Yuto was doing spying on him, Yuzu, and Sora, the two and Kazuto heard a voice ahead, catching their attention. "What was that...?" Hiroto asked as Yuto widened his eyes. "It can't be..." Yuto said as he ran off, causing Hiroto to run after his mysterious friend. "Wait! Yuto!" Hiroto called as he ran after him.

By the time the Synchro-Xyz Duelist caught up with the Phantom Knights user, he witnessed a man being sent flying into a wall! "AAARRGGHHH!" The man yelled as he slumped down on the ground, shaking a little with pain and a hint of fear. Both Hiroto and Kazuto widened their eyes in shock as they turned to see who had done this.

The one who defeated the man looked like a Duelist that seemed to be a comrade to Yuto. He wore sunglasses, and had a red bandanna around the lower parts of his face. He looked like a Duelist that no one should be messing around with. _"Nii-san...? Is that... Nii-san?"_ Kazuto breathed out in disbelief and shock.

This caught Hiroto off guard as he widened his eyes to see the Duelist who Kazuto called brother as he narrowed his eyes. _"That means... This guy... is Kurosaki Shun? Yuto's best friend and Kazuto's brother?"_ Hiroto thought as he watched Shun walk over to the defeated man, who seemed to be someone from LDS.

"Tch... Damn you... What are you...!?" The defeated opponent grunted until he noticed Shun aiming his Duel Disk at him, causing him to widen his eyes. "No... No!... NO!" The man yelled until a bright purple light appeared, blinding both Hiroto and Kazuto as they slowly opened their eyes to see the man gone.

But in his place, a card fluttered down on the ground as Shun picked it up, giving it a small wave. After a few seconds, the man he had defeated appeared on the picture, causing Kazuto to widen his eyes as he began to have a small panic attack. _"Ah... Ah... Nii-san... He... He... turned that man... into a card...?"_ Kazuto gasped, while breathing hard.

Shocked to hear that statement, Hiroto remembered the times when the people of the Xyz Dimension turned into cards, all looking like they were in despair as he now witnessed someone turning into a card in real life. "Th-That's..." Hiroto whispered as Yuto called out to his ruthless comrade. "Shun!" Yuto snapped.

The Xyz user turned to Yuto, narrowing his eyes at his comrade. "Yuto." Shun said as the Phantom Knights user berated his best friend for his ruthless and reckless actions against his opponent. "When will you learn that carding people in this dimension will change nothing!? Have you have no shame!?" Yuto snapped.

Shun snapped back with an even bigger glare as he confronted his best friend for his small lecture. "Shut up! In order to lure the boss of LDS, I need to defeat every member of LDS that goes there! I need him here so that I can get Ruri back!" Shun snapped back until he noticed Hiroto standing a bit of distance behind Yuto.

"You!?... How long have you been seeing or listening...?" Shun said coldly, catching Hiroto by surprise until Yuto tried to stop his best friend. "Wait, Shun! He's not an enemy! He's-" Yuto started to say until Shun interrupted him by activating his Duel Disk.

"I will decide whether he's an enemy or an ally... From what we both know, he could be a spy from Academia!" Shun snapped as the blue blade appeared from his Disk, as the accusation brought Hiroto's attention as his expression of fear turned into an expression of anger and irritation as he took out his Duel Disk to fight back.

"You... turned that man... into a card... WHY!?" Hiroto snapped, startling Yuto while Shun remained unfazed. "I have no words for you, especially if you're a spy from Academia-" Shun started to say until the Synchro-Xyz Duelist interrupted him with a sharp look and a loud denial.

"To hell with Academia! You're no different from them especially since you're doing the same like they are, Kurosaki Shun!" Hiroto snapped as he activated his Duel Disk, startling the Xyz user as he narrowed his eyes under his glasses. "You know my name...?" Shun asked as Kazuto shook his head before he went inside Hiroto's body.

"Of course I know you... You're Kazuto's older brother..." Hiroto started to say until his eyes widened a little as he stumbled back a little, as a Shun widened his eyes at the mention of his brother. "Kazuto!? You! How do you know about my little brother!? Are you the one that kidnapped him-" Shun started until Hiroto brought his head up.

"You're wrong, nii-san! I'm inside his soul!" Kazuto's voice piped up inside Hiroto's body, shocking both Xyz users as Yuto was the most that was stunned. _"That voice just now... Wasn't that... Kazuto!?"_ Yuto thought in shock as Shun regained his composure before he prepared to duel against Hiroto and unknowingly, his little brother.

"Don't mess around with me! You can't be my little brother! I'll beat the answer out of you once this is over!" Shun snapped as Kazuto widened his eyes in Hiroto's body, as he never seen his brother angry like this, especially towards him. Biting his lips, he let Hiroto take control again as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist shook his head.

"Kazuto...? What did you just..." Hiroto whispered as Kazuto shook his head. _"I'm... sorry... I just wanted to let my brother that I'm right in front of him... But since I was using your body, there would've been no way he would've recognized me, even with my voice or with my current actions..."_ Kazuto said, making his apology.

Hiroto sighed before he prepared to duel. "I don't think with the way your brother is... He won't listen to a thing we have to say to him... The only way we might get through to him is by a duel." Hiroto said as Shun prepared himself. "Prepare yourself! I will show no mercy to anyone who targeted my brother!" Shun snapped out loud.

 **"DUEL!"**

 **Hiroto LP 4000 x5**

 **VS**

 **Shun LP 4000 x5**

 **TURN 01**

Yuto stood back, as he knew that he couldn't interfere. "Hiroto... Kazuto... Be careful, you two..." Yuto said silently. After what he just heard from Hiroto, hearing Kazuto's voice, he had to believe that his best friend's brother was the one speaking earlier in Hiroto's body for a moment until Shun scared him away.

"I'll go first! From my hand, I Summon **Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius (1300/1600)**!" Shun called as he summoned forth a mechanical bird looking monster out for battle as he activated its effect. "When this card is Summoned, I can use its effect in order to Summon another **Raidraptor** monster from my hand!" Shun explained.

He revealed a card that was just like the first one he Summoned. "And the card that I choose to Special Summon is... my second **Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius (1300/1600)**!" Shun called as the second copy of Vanishing Lanius appeared. Hiroto watched as he noticed something about the two.

"Two Level 4 monsters... Is he about to do it?" Hiroto asked himself as Kazuto remained silent. "Next, when there is a Raidraptor monster on my side of the field, I can Special Summon this monster from my hand! **Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius (0500/1500)**!" Shun called as a new raptor monster appeared for battle.

"Next, with my second Summoned Vanishing Lanius, I can Special Summon my third Vanishing Lanius to the field!" Shun called as a third copy of Vanishing Lanius appeared on the field. "With my two Vanishing Lanius', I construct the Overlay Network!" Shun called as the two raptors merged together.

 _"Avian hunter of the afterlife, seek the truth with your dark eyes, and grasp glory with your sharp talons! **Xyz Summon**! Take flight! Rank 4! **Raidraptor - Force Strix (0100/2000)**!"_ Shun chanted as he Summoned a new Raidraptor monster on the field, bewildering Hiroto as he noticed how low its ATK was.

"100 ATK...? If that's how it is, it must have a powerful effect..." Hiroto commented, which Shun caught as he scoffed. "So, you actually do have brains. The other weak Duelists that fought me underestimated my monsters... since some of them only had 100 ATK points." Shun said as he continued with his turn.

"Force Strix gains 500 ATK and DEF for every Winged-Beast monster on the field! Since there's Fuzzy Lanius and Vanishing Lanius, it gains 1000 for each of them!" Shun explained as his Xyz Monster gained a little boost from its effect and by its comrades.

 **(Raidraptor - Force Strix ATK: 100 to 1100 / DEF: 2000 to 3000)**

"Force Strix's effect activates! Once per turn, by using one Overlay Unit, I can add one Dark Type Winged Beast monster from my Deck to my hand! The card I choose to add is... **Raidraptor - Singing Lanius (0100/0100)**! And since I have a Raidraptor Xyz Monster on the field, I'll Special Summon it!" Shun explained as another Raidraptor took the field.

 **(Raidraptor - Force Strix OU: 2 to 1)**

"Next, I Overlay my Level 4 Singing Lanius with my Fuzzy Lanius!" Shun called as the two raptors merged into another Overlay Network to Summon another familiar monster to the field. _" **Xyz Summon**! Take flight! Rank 4! **Raidraptor - Force Strix (0100/2000)**!"_ Shun called as another Force Strix appeared to play.

"Another Force Strix...?" Hiroto said as Kazuto watched in both amazement and in disbelief. "My second Force Strix's effect activates! By using one Overlay Unit, another Dark Type Winged Beast monster is added to my hand! I choose to add... **Raidraptor - Napalm Dragonius (1000/1000)**!" Shun explained.

 **(Raidraptor - Force Strix x2 OU: 2 to 1)**

"Furthermore, with the effect of my third Vanishing Lanius, I'll Special Summon Napalm Dragonius to the field!" Shun called as another Raidraptor monster appeared on the field. "Napalm Dragonius' effect activates! Once per turn, it can inflict 600 points of damage to you directly!" Shun called, pointing at Hiroto.

A small bolt of lightning zapped Hiroto, making him stumble a little as he felt a small amount of pain in his body, causing him to grit his teeth in shock.

 **Hiroto LP 3400 x5**

"This pain... It's just like the time when I faced Yuto..." Hiroto grunted silently as he slowly stood back up. "Again, I construct the Overlay Network with Vanishing Lanius and Napalm Dragonius!" Shun called as yet another Force Strix appeared to the field. _"Take flight! Rank 4! **Raidraptor - Force Strix (0100/2000)**!"_ Shun chanted out loud.

"Three Force Strixs!? You can't be serious..." Hiroto snapped in shock and annoyance as the Raidraptor user wasn't done yet. "I'm not done yet! By using one Overlay Unit from my third Force Strix, I can add **Raidraptor - Booster Strix (0100/1700)** to my hand!" Shun called as he added another monster to his hand.

 **(Raidraptor - Force Strix x3 OU: 2 to 1)**

"Finally, since there are three Force Strixs on the field, each of them gains 1000 ATK and DEF points!" Shun called as the two Force Strix Xyz Monsters gained a little boost, like the first Force Strix.

 **(Raidraptor - Force Strix x2 & x3 ATK: 100 to 1100 / DEF: 2000 to 3000)**

"I set one card facedown and end my turn." Shun called as a facedown appeared in front of him, allowing Hiroto to finally have his turn.

 **TURN 02**

 **Hiroto LP 3400 x6**

"So I finally get my turn... My turn! Draw!" Hiroto called bitterly as he drew his card as he took a look at his hand, as he blinked in surprise before he sighed. "Scar Lion cards again... Kazuto..." Hiroto said, glancing at Kazuto's spirit as the young Xyz user smiled sheepishly before he spoke seriously about his reason for letting Hiroto use his cards again.

 _"Just like with Yuto... if nii-san were to see you using my cards well enough, then maybe he'll be convinced that I'm inside you and he might calm down in this duel!"_ Kazuto explained as Hiroto sighed, understanding the reason. "Fine... But don't blame me if he still gets unconvinced with your words..." Hiroto said as he started his turn.

"When my opponent has a monster on his side of the field and I don't, I can Special Summon this monster on the field! **Scar Lion - Kopa (1800/1500)**!" Hiroto called as he Summoned Kopa to the field, shocking Shun as he recognized the Scar Lion monster.

"What!? That can't be... Kopa... That's Kazuto's card!" Shun exclaimed in shock as Hiroto continued on. "Next, I Normal Summon **Scar Lion Apprentice (1300/0800)** to the field!" Hiroto called as a scarred apprentice appeared besides Kopa, as Shun was still shocked to see his opponent using Kazuto's cards.

"You bastard... How dare... How dare you use my little brother's cards that you stole!?" Shun snapped as Hiroto narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "You still don't get it! Your little brother is a part of me! A part of my soul!" Hiroto snapped, startling Shun, while causing Yuto to widen his eyes in surprise.

He remembered Hiroto saying something like that when they first met as he also used Kazuto's cards to defeat him as Yuto frowned. _"But would that be enough to convince Shun that it's true...?"_ Yuto thought as Shun gritted his teeth, shoving away Hiroto's answer and counter speak.

"Enough! I will not hear anymore of this! It's still your turn!" Shun snapped as Kazuto frowned. _"Nii-san... He really can't hear or see me at all..."_ Kazuto said as Hiroto frowned at his young friend, before he continued on with his turn.

"Kopa's effect activates! Once per turn, I can increase a Scar Lion monster's Level by 1! I choose to increase Apprentice's level, making it 5!" Hiroto called as Kopa increased his comrade's level with a small roar, making it the same level as himself on the field.

 **(Scar Lion Apprentice LV: 4 to 5)**

Both Shun and Yuto widened their eyes to see what Hiroto was planning. "With this... There's two Level 5 monsters..." Yuto said as the Raidraptor user knew on what this meant. "It can't be... You're not planning to...!" Shun started until Hiroto smirked a little, before making his move as he turned to Kopa and Apprentice.

"It's exactly what you think! I Overlay my Level 5 Scar Lion - Kopa and Scar Lion Apprentice!" Hiroto called as the two lion monsters merged together in the Overlay Network to Summon a familiar monster on the field. At this, both Kazuto and Hiroto chanted together for the Summon of the Xyz Monster.

 _"Standing as king of the Pride Lands, roar out to all those who defy your powers! **Xyz Summon**! Come forth! Rank 5! **Scar Lion - Simba (2700/2000)**!" _ Both boys chanted together as the king of the lions appeared in the front lines of the duel, roaring loudly while facing Shun and his three Force Strixs.

"Simba..." Shun said as Kazuto controlled Hiroto's words now. "Do you remember this lion, nii-san? This is the card that I won back at Heartland, where I won the card by chance! You know it by now just by looking at it!" Kazuto said in Hiroto's body as Yuto widened his eyes to hear Kazuto's voice from Hiroto.

He bit his lips, knowing that there was no doubt about it now. This was Kazuto talking at the moment, in Hiroto's body. Which meant that the explanation about Kazuto being inside Hiroto's soul was true.

However, his best friend was still too blind with anger and regret to see this as Shun once again denied Kazuto's words, shoving them away like a ragged doll as he still believed it was Hiroto talking. "Shut up! I thought we decided to end that nonsense! You may look like my little brother, but you have no right to speak like him!" Shun snapped back.

This frightened Kazuto again as he allowed Hiroto to regain control as he narrowed his eyes. "You just yelled at your little brother like he was someone else... An enemy. In that case, maybe this might open your eyes! Battle! I attack one of your Force Strix with Scar Lion - Simba!" Hiroto called as Simba lunged towards one of the Force Strix.

Shun took out Booster Strix as he was about to use its effect, but stopped for a moment as he narrowed his eyes. "I could use Booster Strix to destroy Simba so I can save one of my Force Strix... But..." Shun thought until his thoughts were interrupted by one of his Xyz Monsters exploding by Simba's attack.

 **Shun LP 2400 x2**

"Well? Did that wake you up from your anger?" Hiroto asked seriously until he noticed the unfazed look on Shun's face as he had removed the bandanna from his lower part of his face, while also taking his sunglasses off. The piercing cold look on the Raidraptor user's eyes showed that the answer was no.

"Tch... Looks like it wasn't enough to do so. I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn!" Hiroto called as two facedowns appeared in front of him as Kazuto clenched his right fist with determination.

"Nii-san... Please, open your eyes! If I can't get to you by talking, then I'll get through to you by dueling you, with Hiroto at my side!" Kazuto said out loud, earning a small smile from Hiroto as he listened on how determined his young friend was as he turned back to face Shun, who began to make his move.

 **TURN 03**

 **Shun LP 2400 x3**

"My turn!" The Raidraptor said as he drew his card. The Phantom Knights user frowned while taking off his mask. "His anger for the loss of Ruri and Kazuto left him cold in the darkness with anger in his heart. Be careful... Hiroto. And Kazuto..." Yuto said silently as he watched the duel go on, with both sides going all out.

With the way the duel was going, it was hard to believe which side has the advantage and which side is in a disadvantage.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Hiroto's DM Stats:**

 **Wins/Losses: 11/1**

 **Next duels:**

 **Duel 28: Blind by the Darkness!? Hiroto VS Shun!**

 **Duel 29: Brother and Sister In Need!**

 **Duel 30: An Entertainment Duel! The First Memory!**

 **Duel 31: The Runaway Fusion Wolf Boy!**

 **Duel 32: The Core of Spirits! The Chaos Duelist!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Hiroto: Tch... This shockwave and power of Xyz... Just what is your brother!? An angry raptor!?

Kazuto: This isn't the time for jokes! Nii-san... He really can't see me at all... Is he... lost in the darkness?

Hiroto: Lost in the darkness? What do you mean by that, Kazuto?

Shun: Answer me! What do you know about Kazuto and how do you know about him!?

Yuto: Shun... His anger for his loss of brother and sister drove him mad... Be careful, Hiroto... Kazuto...

Hiroto: If you want the answers, then you have to defeat me right here! If you can, that is!

 **OC Cards:**


	28. Blind by the Darkness? Hiroto VS Shun!

**Duel 28:** **Blind by the Darkness!? Hiroto VS Shun!**

 **Hiroto's POV**

When I reunited with Sora and Yuzu, I was once again transported by Yuzu's bracelet, meeting up with Yuto in the process. While we discovered that an LDS ace Duelist was attacked and defeated, I soon met and discovered that it was none other than Kazuto's older brother and Yuto's best friend, Kurosaki Shun.

At meeting him however, he immediately challenged me to a duel, which Kazuto got himself involved in as he tried to convince his brother that he is a part of me, while possessing my body for a moment in the process. However, Shun denied this as he was filled with anger for Academia taking Ruri away from him, while possibly causing Kazuto to go missing.

With the way he is, there has to be something I can do to convince him that I'm not his enemy! I need to brace myself for huge damage however, because I'm in for a rough turn and a rough beating in this fierce duel, especially since I'm against a ruthless Duelist!

 **End POV**

* * *

 **TURN 03**

 **Hiroto: LP 3400 x2**

 **Field:**

 ** _Scar Lion - Simba (2700/2000) (Xyz) (OU: 2)_**

 ** _Two set cards_**

 **Shun: LP 2400 x3**

 **Field:**

 ** _Raidraptor - Force Strix (0600/2500) (Xyz) (OU: 1)_**

 ** _Raidraptor - Force Strix (0600/2500) (Xyz) (OU: 1)_**

 ** _One set card_**

"My turn!" Shun called as he drew his card, starting his next turn. He glared to where Hiroto stood, standing with his little brother's Xyz Monster as he grew suspicious. _"This guy... Why does he have Kazuto's Deck? Did he have something to do with Kazuto's disappearance...?"_ Shun thought as he recalled what Hiroto said earlier.

 _"And not only that, he called me his brother, when he's nothing related to me! But his face... It looks similar to Kazuto, and the way he Duels is similar to how Kazuto duels... Could it be...? No! He's not Kazuto! He just can't be!"_ Shun thought again, as he roughly shook his head as he continued in with the duel, planning to win.

"By using the remaining Overlay Unit of both Force Strixs, I'm allowed to add two Dark Type Winged-Beast monsters to my hand! The cards I add to my hand are these two! **Raidraptor - Singing Lanius (0100/0100)** and **Raidraptor - Mimicry Lanius (1100/1900)**!" Shun called as the Xyz Monsters used their last Overlay Units.

 **(Raidraptor - Force Strix x2 and x3 OU: 1 to 0)**

"Next, Fuzzy Lanius' effect activates! When this monster is sent to the Graveyard, I can add one Fuzzy Lanius from my Deck to my hand!" Shun called as he added a second copy of Fuzzy Lanius to his hand.

"Also, with my second Fuzzy Lanius' effect, since I have a Raidraptor monster on the field, I can Special Summon it to the field!" Shun called as his second Fuzzy Lanius appeared for battle, alongside with the two Force Strixs. He wasn't done yet, though, as he continued on with his turn by pulling out another card.

"And since I also have an Xyz Monster on the field, I can Special Summon from my hand, Raidraptor - Singing Lanius!" Shun called as he called forth the weak Raidraptor monster to the field. "Finally, I Normal Summon Mimicry Lanius to the field!" The Raidraptor Duelist called as a fifth raptor came out to play in the flock.

"Five Raidraptor monsters... But, none of those monsters have enough power to beat Simba yet!" Hiroto reminded as the Xyz user narrowed his eyes. "Is that so? I have three Level 4 monsters on the field, if you can actually see..." reminded Shun as this shocked Hiroto as he knew what this meant.

"Another Xyz Summon...?" Hiroto hissed as Kazuto floated up besides him. "Here it comes! Nii-san's ace monster!" warned Kazuto as this warning caused the Synchro-Xyz Duelist to brace himself as the older brother of Kazuto did what his little brother expected as he turned to his three Level 4 Raidraptor monsters on the field.

"I Overlay my Level 4 Mimicry Lanius, Singing Lanius, and my Fuzzy Lanius!" Shun called as the three monsters merged together in the Overlay Network, summoning forth a raptor that seemed weak, when it was truly ruthless to all opponents it faces.

 _"Obscured falcon. Raise your claws sharpened by adversity! Spread your wings of rebellion! **Xyz Summon**! Come forth! Rank 4! **Raidraptor - Rise Falcon (0100/2000)**!"_ chanted Shun as he summoned forth another monster that seemed weak as this caused Hiroto to frown at this monster.

"100 ATK again... It must have a powerful effect to have the ATK that low..." Hiroto said as Shun continued on with making his turn. "Since a Raidraptor monster was added to the field, the two Force Strix gains another 500 ATK and DEF on the field!" Shun explained as the two Xyz Monsters cried with power rising in them.

 **(Raidraptor - Force Strix x2 and x3 ATK: 600 to 1100 / DEF: 2500 to 3000)**

"Next, I activate Rise Falcon's effect! By using one Overlay Unit-" Shun started until Kazuto took over again, speaking in Hiroto's body again, as this process startled both Shun and Yuto in the process.

"It gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all your opponent's Special Summoned monsters. And also, it can attack all Special Summoned monsters on the field." Kazuto said, shocking Shun as he widened his eyes as he heard his little brother's voice this time, with his anger diminishing a little.

But still unsure of what to believe and what not to believe, the Raidraptor user shook his head, sounding a little amused of how his opponent was able to figure out his ace monster's effect.

 **(Raidraptor - Rise Falcon OU: 3 to 2)**

"Hmph. So, you know of Rise Falcon's effect. I guess what you said about you being Kazuto wasn't completely a lie. But it doesn't matter! With this effect, Rise Falcon's ATK overpowers Simba's ATK!" Shun called as the falcon absorbed Simba's attack power, adding it to its own, making it a bit stronger than the lion king.

 **(Raidraptor - Rise Falcon ATK: 100 to 2800)**

Returning to his senses, Hiroto managed to see how much power his opponent had now. "2800 ATK!? Its ATK is higher than Simba's!?" Hiroto gasped as Shun turned to the Battle Phase with a sharp look showing on his eyes.

"Battle! Raidraptor - Rise Falcon! Rend and tear all of our enemies! **_Brave Claw Revolution_**!" Shun bellowed as his ace monster let out a loud battle cry before it dove down to strike Simba down, only for Hiroto to counter with one of his facedown cards to protect the Scar Lion Xyz Monster.

"I won't let you! I activate a Continuous Trap! **Scar Lion Barrier**! When a Scar Lion Xyz Monster is targeted by an attack, I can use one of its Overlay Units to negate that attack!" Hiroto called as a barrier formed around Simba as one of his Overlay Units was used to support the barrier to protect himself and his duelist.

 **(Scar Lion - Simba OU: 2 to 1)**

"It's useless. Counter Trap, activate! **Raptor's Storm**! When I control a Raidraptor monster on the field, it can negate and destroy a Spell or Trap that has been activated!" Shun called as the barrier was destroyed by the wind, allowing the atayck to go through! "What!?" Hiroto gasped as Simba was slashed apart!

An explosion occurred, knocking Hiroto back a little. "Argh!" The Synchro-Xyz Duelist grunted as he resisted the shockwave from the attack he had felt just now.

 **Hiroto LP 3300 x2**

"Grgh... I activate my second Trap! **Scar Lion Reborn**! When this Trap is activated, I can revive a Scar Lion monster that has just been destroyed by battle! Revive! Simba!" Hiroto called as the King of the Pride Lands roared as he returned from his short death.

"Furthermore, if the monster that I revived was an Xyz Monster, I can draw one card!" Hiroto called as Shun only scoffed before he finished his turn. "I set one card facedown and end my turn." Shun called as a facedown appeared in front of him.

 **TURN 04**

 **Hiroto LP 3300 x4**

"He's strong... Really strong for sure. You weren't kidding about him being ruthless with the way he is right now, Kazuto..." Hiroto said as the young Xyz user floated besides him. _"Mm... He never does that to any of our comrades, though... Nii-san..."_ Kazuto said sadly, causing Hiroto to frown before he began his turn.

" **Scar Lion - Nala's (2400/1500)** effect from my hand activates! When Simba is on the field, I can discard her so she can give Simba half of her own ATK! Nala's ATK is 2400! Which means that Simba gains 1200 ATK points!" Hiroto called as the female lioness gave her power to her mate as the king's power rose nearly up to 4000!

 **(Scar Lion - Simba ATK: 2700 to 3900)**

"3900 ATK... This is... the same way Kazuto used that effect in his duel against me." Yuto pointed out silently, as he remembered on how Kazuto used Nala's effect to help Simba out.

"Battle! I attack Rise Falcon with Simba! **_Lion Crushing Fang_**!" Hiroto called as Simba roared before he lunged at Rise Falcon, only for the Raidraptor user to reveal another one of his Traps.

"I activate a Trap! **Adversity**! It negates Rise Falcon's destruction and reduces all Battle Damage to 0 during this battle! Furthermore, it gives Rise Falcon an additional 1000 ATK points!" Shun explained as a barrier blocked Simba's attack while giving the falcon some power, making it even stronger than before.

 **(Raidraptor - Rise Falcon ATK: 100 to 1100)**

"What!?" Hiroto gasped as Kazuto widened his eyes to see his brother negate Simba's attack like that. For Hiroto, he was a little frustrated that nothing was going his way as he finished his turn. "I... set one card facedown and end my turn! At this moment, Nala's effect ends and Simba's ATK return to normal." Hiroto called as he passed the turn to the Raidraptor user.

 **(Scar Lion - Simba ATK: 3900 to 2700)**

 **TURN 05**

 **Shun LP 2400 x3**

"My turn!" Shun called as he drew his card as he quickly entered the Battle Phase after using Rise Falcon's effect to make haste for victory. "By using one Overlay Unit, I activate Rise Falcon's effect! With this effect, once again... Simba's ATK will be added to Rise Falcon's power!" Shun called as the falcon used its power once again.

 **(Raidraptor - Rise Falcon OU: 2 to 1)**

 **(Raidraptor - Rise Falcon ATK: 1100 to 3800)**

"3800 ATK... If this attack lands..." Hiroto started as Kazuto finished it off. _"He'll destroy Simba and use his Force Strixs to make the finishing blow..."_ Kazuto finished as the two prepared themselves for Shun's ruthless attack.

"Battle! I attack Simba with Rise Falcon!" Shun called as the falcon shot a ray at Simba, as Hiroto countered back with another Trap. "I activate a Trap! **Damage Diet**! This turn, all damage inflicted to me are cut in half!" Hiroto called as Simba was destroyed, causing the Synchro-Xyz Duelist to be knocked a little by the attack.

 **Hiroto LP 2650 x2**

"Hmph... It's futile to resist! My two Force Strixs will attack you directly! Go!" Shun called as his two monsters flew down to slash at the opponent, which they did so as Hiroto barely withstood against the attack as small scratches and scars appeared on his body and clothes, showing how damage he took during the duel.

 **Hiroto LP 1550 x2**

"Ngh... Th-This is..." Hiroto grunted as Yuto widened his eyes. He turned to his best friend, as he tried to make him spare Hiroto, as he knew that if Hiroto was hurt, then Kazuto would feel hurt as well. "Shun, stop this! He can't take any much more of this!" pleaded Yuto as Shun remained silent.

"If he wants me to stop, then it's better if he surrenders." Shun said coldly, causing Hiroto to widen his eyes in shock as he felt the word repeating in his mind. The word 'surrender' made a spark inside the Synchro-Xyz Duelist as he clenched his bruised fists as he slowly stood up and glared at Shun, who narrowed his eyes.

Yuto on the other hand, was shocked to see that Hiroto was still standing, even with all the damage he took just now from the attacks. "You're wrong, Shun... I'll never surrender to you! I will win this duel, to prove that I'm not your enemy, but a comrade! And to prove that I'm your little brother's comrade as well!" Hiroto snapped back.

This outburst shocked both Yuto and Shun a little, until the Raidraptor user just scoffed before he finished his turn. "Then, show me this 'determination' to show that you want to be comrades with me. If it doesn't satisfy me, then your words mean nothing. I'll set one card and end my turn." Shun said sternly.

"At this moment, Rise Falcon's effect ends and its ATK return to normal." Shun called as Rise Falcon returned to the power it originally had, along with Adversity's effect.

 **(Rise Falcon ATK: 3800 to 1100)**

 **TURN 06**

 **Hiroto LP 1550 x3**

Placing his hand on Kazuto's Deck, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist prepared to make his turn as he closed his eyes for a moment, as he felt Kazuto doing the same. The desire of wanting his brother to recognize him reached Hiroto as the two boys prepared to draw their next card. "My turn... _DRAW_!" The two cried out together.

They looked at the card they drew before they smiled together. "From my hand, I activate the Spell Card, **Card of Sanctity**! This card allows us to draw until we both have six cards in our hand!" Hiroto called as he and Shun drew their cards, leaving the Raidraptor user a bit suspicious and confused.

"Are you an idiot? Card of Sanctity also allows me to make a new hand, just like you! Why do you play it now when it could possibly give you a disadvantage? Are you going for a suicidal plan?" Shun asked as Yuto widened his eyes, remembering the time when Kazuto played that card against him back at Heartland.

"No... You say that you will show no mercy, right? Then, I want you to show me all that anger of yours! I'd like to see how strong your love for your brother is when you duel violently for him!" Hiroto exclaimed, as this startled Shun for a moment before he frowned of what his opponent was saying.

"Duel violently... No mercy..." Shun said silently as Yuto managed to hear what his best friend said as he frowned. "Shun... What are you going to do now...?" Yuto asked silently as Hiroto continued on with his turn, with Kazuto's spirit at his side.

"I activate the Continuous Spell Card, **Scar Lion Tribe Force**! Once per turn, I can discard one card from my hand to Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Scar Lion monster from my Deck! So with its effect, I'll discard **Scar Lion - Zira (2300/2100)** to Special Summon **Scar Lion - Vitani (1500/1600)**!" Hiroto cried out.

With the savage looking lioness gone, a rough lioness appeared to take her place as Hiroto wasn't done yet. "At this moment, Vitani's effect activates! When this monster is Special Summoned from the Deck or the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Level 4 Scar Lion monster from my Deck!" Hiroto cried out.

Shun narrowed his eyes as he remembered this kind of strategy that his little brother used back at Heartland, while Yuto was stunned to see Hiroto doing the same way as Kazuto did in a duel against him once.

"Come forth! **Scar Lion - Nuka (1900/1000)**!" Hiroto called as the maniac-looking lion appeared besides Vitani, who scoffed at Nuka's appearance once again. **"You're late again, Nuka. You were never the type of lion that would arrive in battle on time."** Vitani said roughly.

 **"You stay quiet, Vitani! I know when is a good time for me to shine and to not!"** Nuka snapped back as Hiroto and Kazuto sweat dropped at the sibling argument they were having together. Kazuto cleared his throat, catching his monsters' attention.

 _"Can't you two argue at a later time? We're in a middle of a duel here! Against Nii-san!"_ Kazuto snapped, causing the two lions to sweat drop as they sighed before they glanced to where Shun and his Raidraptor monsters were. **"So, we're up against the Raptors again, huh..."** Nuka said in bore.

 **"You can't chicken out now that you're here..."** Vitani said as Nuka scoffed. Shun on the other hand widened his eyes to see Nuka and Vitani together. "Two Level 4 monsters... It can't be!" Shun gasped as Hiroto turned to his two Scar Lion monsters, before he prepared to summon Kazuto's ace monster.

"It's exactly on what you think, Shun! I Overlay my Level 4 Vitani and Nuka to construct the Overlay Network!" Hiroto called as the two lions merged together in the Overlay Network as a familiar Dragon roared, preparing for battle.

 _"With fangs like a lion, and the power of a dragon! Roar to all those that defy your intimidating power! **Xyz Summon**! Come forth! Rank 4! **Scar Lion Xyz Dragon (2500/2000)**!"_ chanted Hiroto and Kazuto as the Xyz Dragon of Kazuto appeared, roaring to the Raidraptor Duelist and his Raidraptor monsters.

Both Shun and Yuto watched as the Raidraptor Duelist was bewildered to see that his opponent was using his little brother's Xyz Monster. "This is... Kazuto's Scar Lion Xyz Dragon..." Shun said, before he turned his eyes onto Hiroto, having a furious glare on his face, filled with hatred as he gritted his teeth.

"Why... Why do you have that monster!?" Shun snapped as Hiroto narrowed his eyes. Rather than answering, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist continued with his turn, by turning to the Xyz Dragon. "Scar Lion... I'm counting on you to help Shun open his eyes to the truth." Hiroto said, which Scar Lion nodded with a grunt.

 **"I shall do my best, Hiroto."** Scar Lion said as Hiroto nodded back before continuing on with the duel. "Scar Lion Xyz Dragon's effect activates! By using one Overlay Unit, it can banish one Level 5 or lower Monster from my Graveyard, so that half of its ATK will be added to Scar Lion's! **_Pride Roar_**!" Hiroto called out.

 **(Scar Lion Xyz Dragon OU: 2 to 1)**

At the activation, Scar Lion roared, absorbing Nala's powers into him as he started to grow stronger.

 **(Scar Lion Xyz Dragon ATK: 2500 to 3700)**

"I'll use the remaining Overlay Unit of Scar Lion Xyz Dragon to activate its effect once more! **_Pride Roar_**!" Hiroto called as Scar Lion, as he took in Zira's powers this time, adding it to his power.

 **(Scar Lion Xyz Dragon OU: 1 to 0)**

 **(Scar Lion Xyz Dragon ATK: 3700 to 4850)**

"4850 ATK... If this attack manages to make a success, then Shun will lose..." Yuto said as Hiroto entered the Battle Phase with Kazuto, as they prepared to end this once and for all. "Battle! I attack Rise Falcon with Scar Lion Xyz Dragon! This is the end! **_Scar Fang Pride Slash_**!" The two cried out together.

"From my hand, I activate **Raidraptor - Booster Strix's (0100/1700)** effect! When an opponent's monster targets one of my Raidraptor monster for an attack, I can banish this card and destroy that attacking monster!" Shun called as he removed one of his monsters from the game, targeting Scar Lion.

"I won't let you! I activate **Scar Lion Defender's (0400/1800)** effect from my hand! By discarding this card to the Graveyard, I can prevent Scar Lion Xyz Dragon's Destruction from card effects!" Hiroto called as a shield protected the dragon from Booster Strix's effect as the Raidraptor user countered with another card.

"Trap Card, activate! **Raidraptor - Evasive**! I return one of Raidraptor - Rise Falcon's Overlay Units to my hand to negate the attack!" Shun called as the falcon dodged the attack. "What did you say!?" Hiroto gasped as the Raidraptor use narrowed his eyes, as he looked unimpressed with how Hiroto was dueling.

 **(Raidraptor - Rise Falcon OU: 1 to 0)**

"If this is the way you duel to communicate with your opponents, then you disappoint me. I know every in and out of Kazuto's Deck, knowing how he will Summon his monsters and how he will save his monsters while making them battle as well. That's why... you'll never be able to defeat me!" Shun snapped.

Gritting his teeth a little with frustration, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist continued on with Main Phase 2. "In that case, I activate the Equip Spell, **Scar Lion Hope Armor**!" Hiroto called as a bright armor equipped themselves onto the dragon, making it look like it was going to be protected from something.

"I... set two cards facedown and end my turn. At this moment, Scar Lion Xyz Dragon's effect ends, returning its ATK to normal." Hiroto said as he passed the turn to Shun again.

 **(Scar Lion Xyz Dragon ATK: 4850 to 2500)**

 **TURN 08**

 **Shun LP 2400 x8**

"My turn!" Shun called as he drew his card. He closed his eyes before he turned to the Synchro-Xyz Duelist. "It's over for you. This ends here and now!" Shun called, surprising Hiroto and Kazuto as the two braced themselves for a ruthless force.

"I activate **Rank-Up-Magic: Raid Force**! Using this card and a Raidraptor Xyz Monster I control as materials, I can Xyz Summon a Raidraptor that's one Rank higher!" Shun exclaimed, shocking Hiroto as he widened his eyes. "What!? A Rank-Up-Magic!?" Hiroto gasped as Rise Falcon merged in the Overlay Network once again.

 _"Ferocious falcon, break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! **Rank Up: Xyz Change**! Come forth! Rank 5! **Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon (1000/2000)**!"_ Shun chanted as a monster stronger than Rise Falcon appeared to fight alongside with its master.

Hiroto widened his eyes at the sight of the monster as Yuto narrowed his eyes. _"Shun... Don't tell me you're actually going to..."_ Yuto thought as the Raidraptor user continued on, revealing another devastating Spell Card.

"Next, I activate my second Spell Card! **Rank-Up-Magic: Soul Shave Force**! By paying my Life Points in half, I can resurrect a Raidraptor Xyz Monster from the Graveyard! Return to the field! Rise Falcon!" Shun called as his Rank 4 Xyz Monster came back to the battlefield as Shun wasn't done yet.

 **Shun LP 1200 x6**

"And using Rise Falcon, I Overlay!" Shun called as Rise Falcon merged in the Overlay Network once more, summoning forth a new monster that was powerful than both itself and Blaze Falcon! "Another Rank-Up!?" Hiroto gasped as Shun continued on, Summoning a new monster to battle.

 _"Prideful falcon. Spread your wings dyed in the blood of the heroes! Advance through the path of revolution! **Rank Up: Xyz Change**! Come forth! Rank 6! **Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon (2000/3000)**!" _ Shun chanted as a Rank 6 Raidraptor monster appeared alongside the Rank 5 Xyz Monster.

 **(Raidraptor - Force Strix x2 and x3 ATK: 1100 to 1600 / DEF: 3000 to 3500)**

Kazuto was most shocked as he floated away a little in both a bit of fear and disbelief _"Blaze Falcon and Revolution Falcon... They're nii-san's two of the most deadliest monsters on the field right now..."_ Kazuto said, Shaking a little as Hiroto found his hands shaking a little.

 _"What... What is this feeling...? Am I... scared?"_ Hiroto thought to himself. He didn't have time to think anymore as Shun prepared to assault Hiroto with all he had, the first being to go was Blaze Falcon.

"You wanted me to show you no mercy... Then, that is a wish that I'll grant to you! I activate Blaze Falcon's effect! By using one Overlay Unit, it can destroy all Special Summoned monsters my opponent controls, and deals 500 points of damage for each one destroyed this way!" Shun called as Blaze Falcon shot out small floating cannons.

They began to shoot at Scar Lion until Hiroto countered with the Equip Spell he played last turn. "Scar Lion Hope Armor's effect activates! Once per turn, it can negate a Scar Lion monster's destruction by battle or card effect! And, it gives that monster an additional 500 ATK points!" Hiroto called out loud.

 **(Scar Lion Xyz Dragon ATK: 2500 to 3000)**

Narrowing his eyes, the Raidraptor Duelist continued on. "Blaze Falcon is able to attack an opponent directly! Go!" Shun yelled as he commanded his Rank 5 monster to strike at a Hiroto as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist widened during his eyes in shock.

Before he could react, a strong impact bashed him away, slamming him into a building wall! "AAAARRGGGHHHH!" Hiroto screamed as he flinched in pain he felt from his back as he slumped down to his knees. "Shun!?" Yuto snapped, as he tried to stop his best friend, only for Shun to continue on with the assault.

 **Hiroto LP 550 x1**

"When Blaze Falcon inflicts deals successfully direct attacks, it destroys a monster that my opponent controls!" Shun called as more cannons aimed to destroy Scar Lion again, only for a Hiroto to weakly activate the Equip Card's effect once more.

"Hope Armor's second effect activates! When a Scar Lion monster equipped to this card would be destroyed a second time, I can destroy this card instead to keep my Scar Lion monster on the field!" Hiroto grunted weakly as the Spell shielded Scar Lion Xyz Dragon from the blow of Blaze Falcon's effect again.

 **(Scar Lion Xyz Dragon ATK: 3000 to 2500)**

 **"Hiroto... Young Master!"** Scar Lion said in shock, concerned for both Hiroto and Kazuto as he noticed the two looking weak and hurt from the attacks they were taking from Shun. _"Stay... strong... Scar Lion..."_ Kazuto said heavily as he managed to stand up, with Hiroto standing up as well.

 _"Hiroto's protecting Scar Lion Xyz Dragon with all his might, even with the injuries he's getting..."_ Yuto said as Shun looked a bit hesitant as he knew that it was his little brother's Dragon that he was destroying... as destroying it would possibly destroy any thoughts about Kazuto.

But this was a duel right now. And he would decide whether if the Duelist was a comrade or an enemy!

"Revolution Falcon's effect activates! When this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up a Raidraptor monster; I can destroy one Special Summoned monster my opponent controls, and deals damage equal to half of its ATK to my opponent!" Shun yelled out loud. "What did you say!?" Hiroto weakly gasped.

 _"Go! Revolution Falcon! Burn and scatter in the flames of revolution!"_ bellowed Shun as Revolution Falcon flew high into the air, before missiles were shot down, all aiming for both Hiroto and Scar Lion Xyz Dragon! Gritting his teeth, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist attempted to counter the effect and protect Scar Lion at the same time.

"Continuous Trap, activate! **Xyz Veil**! When this Trap is on the field, Xyz Monsters with Overlay Units can't be targeted by card effects!" Hiroto called as the Raidraptor user frowned at knowing the flaw in Hiroto's plan.

"It's useless. Scar Lion Xyz Dragon doesn't have any remaining Overlay Units left!" Shun snapped as Hiroto weakly smiled, before he revealed another Trap. "That's why I activate my second Continuous Trap! **Scar Lion Backup**!" Hiroto cried out as another Continuous Trap revealed itself.

"Once per turn, during either player's turn, by milling two cards from my Deck, I can use a Scar Lion Monster from my Graveyard, and use that monster for an Overlay Unit for a Scar Lion Xyz Monster! The card I choose is... **Scar Lion - Nuka (1900/1000)**!" Hiroto called as Nuka glowed, becoming an Overlay Unit for the Xyz Dragon.

 **(Scar Lion Xyz Monster OU: 0 to 1)**

"With this, Xyz Veil is activated and Revolution Falcon's effect becomes useless!" Hiroto called as the missiles disappeared, causing Shun to grit his teeth in frustration since he wasn't able to end it this turn.

"You're one stubborn bastard... I activate the Continuous Spell: **Raptor's Intercept Form**! With this effect, when my opponent attacks an Xyz Summoned monster that I control... Once per turn, its ATK and DEF is swapped during damage calculations!" Shun called as Kazuto bit his lips, knowing what this meant.

 _"I see... So, whenever we attack nii-san's monster, both of his monsters will become stronger since their DEF is high while their ATK is a bit low..."_ Kazuto said grimly as Hiroto narrowed his eyes.

"I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn!" Shun called as two facedown cards appeared in front of him, allowing Hiroto to take his turn once again.

 **TURN 09**

 **Hiroto LP 550 x2**

"My turn... Draw!" Hiroto grunted as his recent injuries were making it hard for him to concentrate on the duel. Yuto noticed this and frowned, looking concerned for both Hiroto and possibly Kazuto's spirit.

"Whenever Hiroto feels pain, there is a chance Kazuto feels it, too. He mentioned about Kazuto being a part of his soul... But for Shun... His anger is driving him mad, making him refuse to believe in such things that easily..." Yuto said to himself silently, as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist continued on with his turn.

With the cards in his hand, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist frowned. The cards in his hand couldn't help him now, as he only had one choice. "I activate Scar Lion Backup's effect! By milling two cards from my Deck, I can use one Scar Lion monster from the Graveyard to use as an Overlay Unit for Scar Lion Xyz Dragon!" Hiroto cried out.

"The card I choose to use is... **Scar Lion - Vitani (1500/1600)**!" Hiroto called as Vitani was used to become an Overlay Unit, like with Nuka as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist activated Scar Lion's effect once more.

"I activate Scar Lion's effect! By banishing **Scar Lion - Kovu (2400/2000)** from the Graveyard, half of its ATK will be added to Scar Lion Xyz Dragon! **_Pride Roar_**!" Hiroto called as Scar Lion roared, as Kovu's powers were soon inside him.

 **(Scar Lion Xyz Dragon OU: 2 to 1)**

 **(Scar Lion Xyz Dragon ATK: 2500 to 3700)**

"And by using the remaining Overlay Unit, Scar Lion's effect activates! I banish **Scar Lion - Sarabi (2300/1800)** from the Graveyard, to add half of her attack to Scar Lion Xyz Dragon! **_Pride Roar_**!" Hiroto called as another Overlay Unit was used, using Sarabi's powers this time.

 **(Scar Lion Xyz Dragon OU: 1 to 0)**

 **(Scar Lion Xyz Dragon ATK: 3700 to 4850)**

"He got them in the Graveyard by using Scar Lion Backup's effect... But, with all your Overlay Units used, Xyz Veil's effect won't help you save Scar Lion!" reminded Shun as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist continued on.

"I'm not done yet! I activate **Overlay Regen**! With this effect, this card becomes an Overlay Unit for Scar Lion Xyz Dragon!" Hiroto called as the Spell aided the Xyz Dragon for Xyz Veil's protection, annoying the Raidraptor Duelist even more.

 **(Scar Lion Xyz Dragon OU: 0 to 1)**

"That's not all! From my hand, I activate **The Gift of the Lions**! When I have three or more Scar Lion monsters banished from the game, I can return the banished monsters to the Deck and draw the amount of cards that were banished! Four Scar Lion Monsters are in the Graveyard, so I get to draw four cards!" Hiroto called as he drew his four cards.

"However... when this card's effect is resolved, I lose 100 Life Points for every Scar Lion monster returned to the Deck!" Hiroto called as his body sizzled a little, as small explosions occurred around his feet, causing him to wince in pain a little as he struggled to stay standing, much to Yuto's concern.

 **Hiroto LP 150 x4**

"B-Battle! Scar Lion Xyz Dragon, attack Revolution Falcon! **_Scar Fang Pride Slash_**!" Hiroto yelled as the Xyz Dragon targeted the Rank 6 Xyz Monster, only for Shun to counter it with a combo of his set card and his Continuous Spell Card.

"I activate a Quick-Play Spell! **Overlay Burst Armor**! I detach all of Revolution Falcon's Overlay Units, and Revolution Falcon cannot be destroyed by battle and I take no Battle Damage!" Shun cried out loud as the Spell defended his Xyz Monster from destruction, and damage as Hiroto bit his lips.

"Th-This is..." Hiroto grunted as he looked at the four cards he had left in his hand, noticing two that might help. Turning to Kazuto, the young Xyz user nodded, allowing Hiroto to finish his turn. "I... set two cards facedown and end my turn. At this moment, Scar Lion's effect ends, returning its ATK to normal." Hiroto said as he once again passed the turn to Raidraptor user.

 **(Scar Lion Xyz Dragon ATK: 4850 to 2500)**

 **TURN 10**

 **Shun LP 1200 x4**

"My turn!" Shun called as he made his move. "This is the end! I activate **Rank-Up-Magic: Skip Force** from my hand! Using Revolution Falcon as an Xyz Material, I can Xyz Summon a Raidraptor monster that's 2 Ranks higher!" Shun called as Hiroto, Yuto, and Kazuto all widened their eyes in shock.

"What!?" The three gasped as Revolution Falcon began to construct the Overlay Network once more. "I Overlay my Revolution Falcon!" Shun called as a stronger Raidraptor monster was about to be born, preparing for battle at the time it is summoned.

 _"Dauntless falcon... Ignite the flames of wrath and become an earth-scorching light! **Rank Up: Xyz Change**! Take flight! Rank 8! **Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon (3000/2000)**!" _ Shun chanted as a Rank 8 Raidraptor monster took Revolution Falcon's place.

Yuto, Hiroto, and Kazuto all widened their eyes in shock to see Shun Summoning out his powerful Xyz Monster, more powerful than the ones he summoned before during the duel. "Satellite Cannon Falcon... Shun, he's not going to hold back at all!" Yuto breathed out in shock as the Raidraptor user turned to his new Summoned monster.

"Due to Xyz Veil's effect, Scar Lion can't be targeted by Satellite Cannon Falcon's effect, but its ATK is enough to finish you off! Go! Satellite Cannon Falcon! Attack Scar Lion Xyz Dragon! **_Eternal Avenge_**!" Shun bellowed as his Xyz Monster soared through the sky, before it blasted a high-leveled energy at Scar Lion.

However, at that moment, Kazuto took this chance to take over Hiroto's body again as he bit his lips and scoffed. "You're cruel... Nii-san..." Kazuto said as Shun blinked in surprise, hearing his little brother's voice in Hiroto's body.

"What!?" Shun snapped as Kazuto's pupil colors showed on Hiroto's eyes. "You changed... Changed into some kind of rebellious demon! Turning people into cards in this dimension when they haven't done anything to us or you... You're cruel... And now you're here, attacking me and my friend..." Kazuto said bitterly.

Tears welled up in Kazuto's eyes as Yuto frowned sadly. Shun on the other hand, was bewildered, as he finally noticed his little brother's eyes in Hiroto's eyes as well as hearing his voice. "K-Kazuto...?" Shun asked silently as he said that, Hiroto's pendant began to glow, blinding both Yuto and Shun.

"What the!?" "What's going on!?" The two snapped in shock as the blinding light prevented them from seeing what's happening.

 **Space**

Hiroto opened his eyes before he noticed to see that he was floating around in some kind of space of light as he turned to see Kazuto floating next to him! "Kazuto...? What are you doing?!" Hiroto said in shock as the Scar Lion user made a request to the Synchro-Xyz Duelist.

"Hiroto... Would you mind if I take over this duel? With the way nii-san is right now, there's no way I can just stand to let this happen!" Kazuto said pleadingly, as Hiroto frowned, as he knew of what his young Xyz friend was going to do to Shun. Biting his lips, he closed his eyes and gave him the permission to do so.

"Do what you have to do... Just don't do anything reckless. He's still your brother, right?" Hiroto asked, causing Kazuto to nod slowly as the two agreed to switch control of their bodies.

 **Reality**

The blinding light from Hiroto's pendant and body died away, allowing Yuto and Shun to see what happened to Hiroto as they widened their eyes in shock on what they were seeing in front of them. The opponent that Shun was dueling wasn't Hiroto anymore, but his little brother, Kazuto instead!

"Impossible! K-Kazuto...!?" Shun gasped in shock as Kazuto frowned, showing a sad childish look on his face as the duel continued on. At that point, Satellite Cannon Falcon continued his attack, making it too late for Shun to cancel the attack.

"Kazuto!?" "Kazuto-kun!?" The two Resistance members yelled together in worry as Kazuto revealed a facedown card to counter Satellite Cannon Falcon's effect. "Quick-Play Spell, activate! **Rank-Up-Magic: Limitover Force**!" Kazuto called as the attack of Eternal Avenge was canceled.

"I can activate this card when an opponent of mine activated a Rank-Up-Magic card in this turn! With this effect, I pay half of my Life Points and target my Xyz Monster!" Kazuto cried as an electric shock zapped Kazuto's body, causing him to yell in pain from the price he had to pay.

"AAAHHHHH!" Kazuto screamed as he withstood the blow, before calling forth a new Xyz Monster.

 **Kazuto LP 75 x2**

"I Overlay my Rank 4 Scar Lion Xyz Dragon to Xyz Summon a monster one rank higher!" Kazuto grunted as Scar Lion constructed another Overlay Network to summon forth a more powerful monster.

 _"Eyes like a savage lion! With the power and the strength you have, make all your enemies repent with your intimidating roar! **Rank Up: Xyz Change**! Descend now! Rank 5! **Scar Lion Chaos Xyz Dragon (3000/2500)**!"_ chanted Kazuto as a monster similar to Scar Lion, except stronger appeared in front of Kazuto.

It's tail was long and scaly, like a dragon's tail. The light-brown furry body was covered with red armor, with its chest having a large x-shaped scar in the middle. Its arms were furry and spiky, with its wrists having claws to reinforce his claws in its giant paws. The head had a mane, but with a small amount of armor around its head.

"An Xyz monster Summoned with Limitover Force's ATK is multiplied by the number of Rank-Up-Magics activated in this duel! Because of that, Scar Lion Chaos Xyz Dragon's ATK is quadrupled!" Kazuto cried as his Ranked Up Xyz Monster roared with the tremendous amount of power it gained by the effect.

 **(Scar Lion Chaos Xyz Dragon ATK: 3000 to 12000)**

"12000 ATK...!?" Shun gasped before he gritted his teeth as he finished his Battle Phase. "In that case, I Summon my second **Raidraptor - Mimicry Lanius (1100/1900)** in attack mode!" Shun called as his second Mimicry Lanius was summoned out to the field, allowing Shun to play another effect.

"Mimicry Lanius' effect activates! When this card is Summoned to the field, all Raidraptor monster gains one Level! Because of that, Mimicry Lanius' Level becomes 5!" Shun called as the raptor cried out in battle cry as its Level changed from its own effect.

 **(Raidraptor - Mimicry Lanius LV: 4 to 5)**

"Then, from my hand, I activate the Spell Card, **Cross Xyz**! With this effect, I can Xyz Summon using a monster's Rank as a level on my side of the field!" Shun cried out as Kazuto widened his eyes in surprise.

"What!? Using an Xyz Monster with an Effect Monster to Xyz Summon!?" Kazuto gasped as Hiroto's spirit floated besides him. _"You've never seen your brother use that card before?"_ Hiroto asked as the young Xyz user shook his head slightly, as he was still bewildered of what he was seeing.

"No... This is the first time that he ever used it with me in front of him..." Kazuto said as Shun turned to his Mimicry Lanius and Blaze Falcon. "I Overlay the Rank 5 Blaze Falcon with Level 5 Mimicry Lanius!" Shun called as the two merged together in the Overlay Network to summon forth a new monster!

 _"The unseen bold falcon! Reveal your wings' unknown power here and now! **Cross Xyz Summon**! Come forth! Rank 5! **Raidraptor - Étranger Falcon (2000/2000)**!"_ chanted Shun as he summoned forth a new monster to battle his little brother.

"Ngh.. Scar Lion Chaos Xyz Dragon's effect activates! By using one Overlay Unit, when an opponent Special Summons a monster on the field, it can add that Special Summoned monster's ATK to its own until the End Phase! **_Chaos Roar_**!" Kazuto cried as the Rank 5 Scar Lion monster took in Étranger Falcon's ATK power.

 **(Scar Lion Chaos Xyz Dragon OU: 2 to 1)**

 **(Scar Lion Chaos Xyz Dragon ATK: 12000 to 14000)**

"It won't work! I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card on the field, **Mystical Space Typhoon**! With this effect, I can destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the field! And I choose Xyz Veil!" Shun cried as his facedown Spell Card revealed itself, as the Spell began to blow the Continuous Trap away from the game.

"Oh no!" Kazuto gasped as Shun narrowed his eyes. "Kazuto... Kh!" Shun started hesitantly before he squeezed his eyes shut, believing that it was an illusion as he turned to Étranger Falcon to activate its effect.

"Étranger Falcon's effect activates! By using one Overlay Unit, I destroy Scar Lion Chaos Xyz Dragon and inflict its ATK to you... KAZUTO!" Shun yelled out loud, as Kazuto widened his eyes in shock. "This is bad... At this rate..." Kazuto started until he remembered his last facedown card that Hiroto had set down.

As Étranger Falcon aimed its cannons towards Scar Lion Chaos Xyz Dragon, the young Xyz user activated his facedown card to save himself and his brother from anymore pain.

"I activate my last Trap! **Scar Lion Last Resort**! I can only activate this Trap when my Life Points are 1000 or lower! When a Scar Lion Xyz Monster of mine were to be destroyed by a card effect or by battle, I can tribute it, and we both take equal to half of its ATK points!" Kazuto cried out, shocking Yuto and Shun in the process.

"WHAT!?" The two yelled together as even Hiroto was bewildered at the plan. _"That's... a suicidal Trap!"_ Hiroto gasped as Kazuto looked at the two cards in his hand. He had one card that could negate the effect damage that would be inflicted on him...

But looking back at his older brother made him rethink to use it as he knew without Hiroto's help to protect Scar Lion Xyz Dragon, he wouldn't had come this far. Taking a deep breath, Kazuto turned to his Rank 5 Xyz Monster, who growled in understanding, causing him to nod and target his own monster.

"I tribute Scar Lion Chaos Xyz Dragon, so we both take 7000 points of damage!" Kazuto cried out as Scar Lion roared, creating an explosion in the process, blowing both Shun and Kazuto away! Even Yuto was blown away a little as the explosion severely damaged a few buildings in the process!

 **BOOM!**

 **Shun LP 0 x1**

 **Kazuto / Hiroto LP 0 x2**

 **DRAW**

"AHHHHH!" The two Duelists screamed together as the impact of the blow forced Hiroto and Kazuto to switch control of their bodies again as Hiroto returned, causing Kazuto to become a spirit of Hiroto's soul again.

At the duel ending, Yuto shakily stood up to see Hiroto and Shun lying at opposite sides of each other, both looking unconscious from the direct blow they had taken together along with Kazuto. "Ngh... Shun! Hiroto... Kazuto!" Yuto grunted until he heard several voices from behind him.

"The explosion came from this way!" "Hurry!" The voices cried out as the Phantom Knights user gritted his teeth in annoyance. "LDS! They must've heard all the commotion from the duel!" Yuto grunted as he held Shun up, as he started to reach for Hiroto, until he heard a voice behind him.

"You! Don't move!" One LDS member cried out, forcing Yuto to grit his teeth in frustration and escape, using a smoke bomb to create a camouflage for himself and Shun as he said his last words to Hiroto before making his leave.

"I'm sorry... Hiroto... Kazuto..." Yuto said solemnly as he made his escape, despite of the LDS members calling for him to come back, leaving the injured Hiroto unconscious to be helped by the LDS members.

To be continued...

* * *

 **DM Stats:**

 **Wins/Losses: 11/1**

 **Next duel:**

 **Duel 29: Brother and Sister in Need**

 **Duel 30: An Entertainment Duel! The First Memory!**

 **Duel 31: The Runaway Fusion Wolf Boy!**

 **Duel 32: The Core of Spirits! The Chaos!**

 **Duel 33: The Rematch Against the Brother!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Hiroto: Kurosaki Shun... Your brother was really ruthless... Like a merciless falcon that attacks from above...

Kazuto: Nii-san... He really couldn't hear or see me at all... It's like he was lost somewhere...

Hiroto: I'm sure it had to do with losing you and your older sister, Ruri...

Kazuto: Ruri-neechan... Did my disappearance and hers changed nii-san that much...?

Past Kazuto: Nii-san! Nee-chan! I want you both to duel me! Please! In a Battle Royale!

Past Shun: You really want to duel the both of us that much? That's so like you, little brother.

 **OC Cards:**

 **Scar Lion - Zira / EARTH / Beast / LV 7 / ATK: 2300 DEF: 2100 / Effect:** _You can discard this card from your hand to the Graveyard to reduce any opponent's monster battling one of your Scar Lion monsters on the field's ATK to 0._

 **Scar Lion Chaos Xyz Dragon / DARK / Dragon / RK 5 / Xyz / ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500 / Effect:**

 _\- 2 Level 5 **Scar Lion** monsters_

 _\- Once per turn, you can use one Xyz Material to target one Special Summoned monster on your opponent's side of the field. Add that monster's ATK to this monster until the End Phase._

 _\- If you use an Scar Lion Xyz Monster as an Xyz Material, then this monster gains this effect:_

 _\- When this monster battles an opponent's Special Summoned monster on the field, no effects can be activated during the Battle Phase. When this card would be destroyed by battle the first time, pay half of your Life Points and banish one Scar Lion Xyz Monster from the Graveyard to negate the destruction._

 **The Gift of the Lions / Spell: Normal:** _When you have three or more **Scar Lion** monsters banished, you can return any number of monsters to the Deck, shuffle it, and draw the amount of cards that were returned. However, you lose 100 Life Points for every card returned to the Deck._

 **Scar Lion Hope Armor / Spell: Equip:** _When a **Scar Lion** monster equipped to this card were to be destroyed by battle or by card effect, you can negate the destruction and give the equipped monster 500 ATK points. If it were to be destroyed the second time, you can destroy this card instead to negate the destruction._

 **Scad Lion Backup / Trap: Continuous:** _Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can mill two cards from the top of your Deck and use one **Scar Lion** monster in your Graveyard to use as an Xyz Material for a Scar Lion Xyz Monster on the field._

 **Scar Lion Barrier / Trap: Continuous:** _When a **Scar Lion** Xyz Monster is targeted for an attack, you can use one Xyz Material of the targeted monster to negate the attack._

 **Scar Lion Last Resort / Trap: Normal:** _You can only activate this card when your Life Points are 1000 or lower. When a **Scar Lion** Xyz Monster were to be destroyed by a card effect or battle, you can tribute that monster an inflict both players half of the tributed monster's ATK points._

 **Scar Lion Reborn / Trap: Normal:** _When a **Scar Lion** monster was destroyed by battle this turn, you can Special Summon that monster from the Graveyard. And if the monster that's Special Summoned was an Xyz Monster, then you can draw one card._


	29. Brother and Sister In Need!

**Duel 29: Brother and Sister In Need!**

 **Hiroto's POV**

My duel against Kazuto's older brother, Kurosaki Shun, ended in a near bloodshed as I was nearly taken out by Shun's ruthless attacks, only to be saved thanks to Kazuto forcing the duel to end in a draw. With Shun still angry for the loss of his two younger siblings, it was going to be harder to prove that I'm truly a comrade to him...

Now that I dueled him, though... I just don't know whether if it's right to make an opponent smile anymore if they were filled with hate and vengeance against the ones that tormented them. If Yusho-sensei was still here, then what would he say to me after my duel with Shun? Would he keep suggesting me to smile even in tough situations?

I just don't know what to do anymore... Yuto had promised that he would try to control Shun's actions, as his current actions scarred both me and Kazuto as he was turning LDS members into cards, just like how Academia did to the people of the Xyz Dimension.

But with the way I am right now... how could I fight against Academia when I nearly lost against an elite Xyz Duelist that fought against the Fusion Dimension more times than I did?

 **End POV**

* * *

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Opening 1: Believe X Believe (English Subbed))**

(Pictures of Yuya reveals themselves, with different colors)

 _ **Believe X Believe Be-Be-Be-lieve Buddies!**_

(Two colors show two of Yuya's shadows while the other two shows Hiroto's)

 ** _Believe X Believe_**

(The Japanese opening title reveals itself; with two pendulums swinging across each other)

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

(Yuzu and Gongenzaka's picture reveals themselves)

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

(Yoko, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi and Shuzo's pictures replace Yuzu and Gongenzaka's)

 ** _(YOU)! The strongest_ Card _ain't winnin' or losin'_**

(Yuya prepares to duel with his Duel Disk; he summons Performapal Hip Hippo)

 ** _(YOU)! At_ FULLSPEED _, my heart's a poundin' -_ On the game**

(Yuya rides on his hippo, like he was in an Action Duel)

 ** _Dan Dan Dan Dan_ Done! Done! Done! Done!**

(Performapal Whip Snake, Sword Fish, Skeeter Skimmer appears)

 ** _Dan Dan Dan Dan_ Done! Done! Done! Done!**

(Performapal Turn Toad, Cheermole, and Kaleidoscorp appears)

 ** _Swing, ma-ma-mah_ mind!**

(Yuya's pendant glows as he prepares to Pendulum Summon)

(Hiroto's pendant glows with Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon besides him)

 ** _The Pendulum of Souls, The Ultimate Confusion_**

(A Pendulum Summon occurs, with Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician in the Pendulum Scale)

(Three monsters come out of the portal)

 ** _Impulses - Got it, got it_**

 ** _The game's so intense, it's a serious revolution_**

(Sawatari appears sneering while holding two cards)

(Reiji appears, adjusting his glasses)

(Hiroto blinks, with his pendant and his cards glowing)

(Yuya and Hiroto's monsters appear together)

 ** _(Just breakin' the wall...)_**

 ** _(Just breakin' the wall...)_**

(Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appears along with Hiroto's two dragons; Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon)

(Yuya lands on his dragon, Hiroto floats with his two dragons)

 ** _Ride on now_**

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

 ** _Everybody's goin' ta break down that wall_**

(Yuya rides on Odd-Eyes, as Hiroto flies with his two dragons, along with Twilight End Xyz Dragon, the dragon he rides on)

(Hippo Carnival and Scapegoat has been activated)

 ** _You're gonna beat, beat it_**

 ** _Let's race towards an infinite future without hesitatin'_**

(Scapegoat Token cheers for Hiroto as the Hippo Tokens blows kisses towards Yuya)

 ** _Make it, Make it, Show your courage_ (Break it now)**

(Yuzu and Gongenzaka offer hands together)

 ** _Step ahead! Let's take a step forward (Do it now)_**

(Sora, Futoshi, Tatsuya, and Ayu jumps up together)

 ** _Here comes the fun part!_ So, _everyone,_ be a Believer!**

(Yuya and Odd-Eyes run on a rainbow, with Hiroto, Light End Dragon, Dark End Dragon, Twilight End Xyz Dragon flying together)

 ** _Believe X Be-Be-Be-Believe Buddies!_**

(Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzo, Sora, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi's pictures appear)

(Yuya and Hiroto leads their friends in front of You Show Duel School)

 ** _[Opening Ends]_**

* * *

"Just how did this happen to him?" Yuya asked worriedly with a frown on his face. He had arrived at the hospital when he heard Hiroto there, as he heard about the Synchro-Xyz Duelist being brutally beaten up after a Duel with some crazy Duelist as he and the others rushed to the hospital to check up on Hiroto.

"It occurred after when he disappeared from my bracelet again..." Yuzu said as she looked at her bracelet with a frown on her face. "Hiroto-niichan..." Ayu said in worry as Tatsuya and Futoshi were worried for their friend as well.

"Will he be alright? He looks very hurt..." Futoshi asked as Tatsuya folded his arms with a frown. "If Hiroto-niichan's lucky, then he should be able to recover enough to enter the Maiami Championships..." Tatsuya said as Gongenzaka placed his big hands on both Tatsuya and Futoshi's shoulders with a determined look on his face.

"You two do not need to worry! This is Hiroto we're talking about, correct? From the way I saw him, I, the man Gongenzaka, can see that he will recover fast enough to be standing on his feet again to continue on dueling!" Gongenzaka said confidently as Yuya sheepishly smiled at his rival speaking for Hiroto.

"If Hiroto were to hear you saying that, he would probably be embarrassed, Gongenzaka..." Yuya said sheepishly as Yuzu gave a sad smile as well. She looked back to where Hiroto was lying on the hospital bed, with bandages wrapped around his chest and arm, due to the injuries he gained from his duel against Shun.

"Am I the reason why he's hurt like that...?" Yuzu asked as Yuya turned to her before he shook his head.

"No... It's not your fault, Yuzu. I'm sure Hiroto would also think that way, too. He wouldn't blame you for the mess that he got caught up in." Yuya said as the Melodious Duelist gave a face like she was going to protest. "But-!" Yuzu started to say until the Entertainment Duelist gave a serious look to her.

"Trust in Hiroto. He will be fine after a bit of rest. The doctors said so, didn't they?" Yuya said seriously as the Melodious Duelist frowned, before she nodded in agreement. "Yeah..." Yuzu said as she sighed, before she looked back to where the Synchro-Xyz Duelist was sleeping in the hospital bed.

Yuya also looked back and frowned. "Hope you stay well, Hiroto..." Yuya said silently.

 **Later...**

The You Show Duel students left, leaving the Synchro-Xyz Duelist alone on the bed, recovering from his injuries as he groaned silently before he opened his eyes slowly to see himself in a hospital room. "Where... am I?" Hiroto groaned as he managed to sit up as Kazuto floated next to him.

 _"Looks like we're in the hospital room. Someone must've brought us here for medical attention..."_ Kazuto said as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist turned to his young Xyz friend. "Medical... attention? Oh yeah..." Hiroto started as he remembered on why he was here.

Recalling his duel against Kurosaki Shun left the Synchro-Xyz Duelist to grit his teeth in frustration, as he soon realized he had failed to convince the Raidraptor Duelist that he was not an enemy, hit a comrade to his younger brother, even when Kazuto came out to him several times.

"Kurosaki Shun... That older brother of yours was really merciless... Merciless like a falcon hunting for prey... Even Yuto couldn't stop him from going berserk on us when he saw your Deck..." Hiroto said darkly as the Scar Lion user narrowed his eyes with having sadness and bitterness in his eyes.

 _"Yeah..."_ Kazuto agreed sadly as Hiroto lied down, looking up at the ceiling.

"Was your brother always like that, or was this the first that you saw him like that?" Hiroto asked as the Scar Lion user smiled, before he shook his head in denial, as he answered Hiroto's question. _"No... Nii-san was rather a nice Duelist who liked seeing other kids smile. He was the kind of guy who dueled for fun."_ Kazuto explained.

The statement left the Synchro-Xyz Duelist surprised as the Scar Lion user continued on with the story, as he thought back the time when he and his brother dueled at Heartland, with Ruri being involved in the duel.

 **Flashback**

"Go! I attack you directly with Revolution Falcon! **_Revolutionary Air Raid_**!" Shun yelled as his Rank 6 Xyz Monster defeated his opponent, knocking him away! "No way!" The opponent yelled as he was defeated from the last attack, ending the duel.

 **Opponent LP 0 x0**

 **WIN: Shun**

As the children watched to see the duel end, they all cheered to see that the Raidraptor Duelist had won as they all ran over to him. "Wow! That's amazing, Kurosaki-san!" One of the children cried out in both amazement and joy. "Your opponent had that coming!" One of the other kids exclaimed happily.

At seeing the children crowd around him, Shun smiled, as he laughed at the children complimenting him for his dueling skills with the duel he had won just now. "Thank you... Would you all like to duel like that someday?" Shun asked as the children all let out a loud "YES!" answer, causing the Raidraptor Duelist to laugh again.

Distance away, Kazuto was watching to see his brother being idolized by the children who had watched his duel just now. He sighed, wishing one day that he would be praised like that as he felt someone tapping onto his shoulder.

He turned to see who it was, only to see a sweet smile from his older sister, Kurosaki Ruri. "Is something wrong, little brother?" Ruri asked as the Scar Lion sheepishly smiled before he explained. "You see those children over there, Ruri-neechan? They're praising nii-san like he's some sort of celebrity..." Kazuto explained with a sigh.

"Well, of course! Your brother is one of the strongest Duelist in our Duel School, remember? That goes for you and Yuto, too!" Ruri explained as the little brother looked at her sister with surprused look. "You think... I'm one of the strongest Duelist, nee-chan?" Kazuto asked, causing Ruri to giggle again.

"Of course! Even if you may not be as strong as your brother, your talent as a Duelist and passion for your monsters is what counts! You believe in your Deck, which is what makes me believe that you're strong." Ruri said comfortingly, earning a sad smile from her little brother as the Scar Lion user sighed.

"Thanks, nee-chan... I guess I really needed to hear that, especially since I'm feeling kind of envious for nii-san." Kazuto said, sighing as Ruri smiled as she looked to see her older brother teaching the kids the basic ways of dueling.

Looking back at him and his little brother, an idea popped up into her head as she made a suggestion to her little brother. "If you want to be as strong as your brother, then why don't you duel him?" Ruri asked, catching Kazuto by surprise. "You mean, as a brother duel with those children watching?" Kazuto asked.

"Mm hm! You haven't dueled him in a while, so I think it would be a good idea for you to see how much your skills have changed since the last time you dueled him. Maybe there's a slight chance that you could defeat him for once and take the children's attention away from him!" Ruri said mischievously.

Liking his sister's idea, the Scar Lion user shot up as he stood up straight. "ALRIGHT! I'll do it!" Kazuto yelled out as he turned to his sister for some assistance. "But... could you come with me as well? I'm kind of... nervous to face nii-san alone..." Kazuto said nervously as his cool part disappeared.

The sudden change of her little brother's personality caused Ruri to giggle as she nodded in agreement. "Sure." Ruri said as she accompanied her little brother to confront the Raidraptor Duelist.

Once they got to him, Shun noticed them coming as he approached his two siblings with a small smile on his face. "Kazuto? Ruri? What is it?" Shun asked as Kazuto turned to his older sister, who nodded to him. The Scar Lion user nodded back as he cleared his throat before he made the request to his older brother.

"Nii-san, please duel with me!" Kazuto said quickly, catching his older brother by surprise. The kids were also surprised to hear their celebrity's younger brother making a duel request to him.

"A duel? And your reason is...?" Shun asked as the Scar Lion stuttered to explain, causing her older sister to back up for him. "He wants to see how much stronger he got in dueling ever since the last he fought against you. Since you're being adored by the kids here, he wants to test his strength against you, nii-san." Ruri explained.

Understanding now, the Raidraptor Duelist smiled before he agreed to the request, until he made one condition for their duel.

"Alright... I'll accept your duel challenge. But... it won't be just you and me, little brother." Shun said as this surprised Kazuto, while briefly surprising Ruri as well. "What do you mean?" Kazuto asked as the kids watched as their celebrity explained the condition.

"It's been a while since I've dueled against you and your older sister. So, because of that... why don't we make this a Battle Royale Duel? You and me are going to duel, with your sister being involved in this duel as well." Shun explained, as this condition surprised his younger siblings as Ruri sighed at her brother's words.

"I thought this was supposed to be you accepting Kazuto's challenge, nii-san..." Ruri said, until one of the kids agreed to the Battle Royale Challenge. "I'd like to see you duel, onee-chan!" The young boy cried out as this caused the other kids to agree with this battle, causing Ruri and Kazuto to blink before they smiled together.

Glancing at each other knowingly, they turned to their older brother as Ruri stepped in. "Alright then. I'll join the duel, nii-san. This might as well be our first family duel, correct?" Ruri asked as Shun nodded, as both his sister and brother took out their Duel Disks.

Then, the three Kurosaki siblings distanced themselves from each other to prepare for a three way battle. With their Duel Disks set and on and the cards in the Deck, their Battle Royale began.

 **"DUEL!"**

 **Kazuto LP 4000 x5**

 **VS**

 **Ruri LP 4000 x5**

 **VS**

 **Shun LP 4000 x5**

 **TURN 01**

"As the youngest, the first turn goes to me! My turn!" Kazuto called as he looked at the cards in his hand.

"From my hand, I activate the Continuous Spell, **Scar Lion Tribe Force**! Once per turn, with this card's effect, I can discard one card from my hand to Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Scar Lion monster from my Deck!" Kazuto explained as he activated his Spell's effect to make his first Summon.

"So, with this card's effect, I'll discard **Scar Lion - Kula (1200/1300)** to Special Summon **Scar Lion Apprentice (1300/0800)**!" Kazuto cried out as the young apprentice lion swordsman appeared for battle.

"Next, I Normal Summon **Scar Lion - Nuka (1900/1000)** in attack mode!" Kazuto called as the rogue lion roared, hungry for battle. Shun narrowed his eyes, noticing the similarities between his brother's monsters on the field.

"Two Level 4 monsters..." Shun said as one of the kids noticed this, too. "It's coming! That Scar Lion Xyz Monster!" A girl cried out as some of the kids began to cheer for Kazuto, as the youngest Kurosaki member called for his ace monster. "I Overlay my Level 4 Scar Lion Apprentice and Nuka!" Kazuto called as the two monsters merged together in the Overlay Network.

 _"With fangs like a lion, and the power of a dragon! Roar to all those that defy your intimidating power! **Xyz Summon**! Come forth! Rank 4! **Scar Lion Xyz Dragon (2500/2000)**!"_ chanted Kazuto as his ace monster appeared first, causing the kids to awe at the monster the Scar Lion summoned out.

Ruri smiled, seeing how her younger brother summoned his Xyz Monster right off the bat with his usual combo. "Next, I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn!" Kazuto called as he passed the turn to his sister.

 **TURN 02**

 **Ruri LP 4000 x6**

"My turn!" Ruri called as she drew her card before she gave some thoughts for her first move. Then, with a strategy in mind, she began her move, before giving a small glance at her little and older brother.

"From my hand, I Summon **Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow (0000/0000)**!" Ruri cried as a young female sparrow appeared, as some of the girls were ecstatic to see the young sparrow. The female Kurosaki member wasn't done yet as she had a few more tricks up on her sleeve with her Level 1 monster.

"Next, when I have a Lyrical Luscinia monster that's not a **Sapphire Swallow (0100/0000)** on the field, I can Special Summon a Level 1 **Lyrical Luscinia** from my hand along with Sapphire Swallow! Come forth! Sapphire Swallow! And my second Cobalt Sparrow!" Ruri cried out as she called forth two more Lyrical Luscinia monsters.

"When Cobalt Sparrow is Special Summoned, I can add a third Cobalt Sparrow from my Deck to my hand and Special Summon it along with a second Sapphire Swallow from my hand!" Ruri called as the third Cobalt and the second Sapphire monster appeared to join their three other feathered comrades.

"That's so cool! She has all five monsters on the field!" The young girl cried out as one of the boys knew what this meant. "All of her monsters are the same level! This could mean..." The boy started as Ruri made the action for him!

"That's correct! Now, I Overlay my three Level 1 Cobalt Sparrow with my Sapphire Swallow!" Ruri cried out as the five Lyrical Luscinia monsters merged together in the Overlay Network.

 _"Bird with beautiful wings! Come and nobly shine on the battlefield! **Xyz Summon**! Dance in the sky! Rank 1! **Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale (0000/0000)**!"_ chanted Ruri as her ace monster appeared on the field, to be alongside with Scar Lion Xyz Dragon as the girls were in awe while the boys were dumbfounded.

"There it is... Nee-chan's ace monster..." Kazuto whispered out as her sister reminded him and his brother about her monster's Summoning effect.

"Assembly Nightingale gains 100 ATK for every Overlay Unit attached to it! There are five Overlay Units, giving it a total of 500 ATK points!" Ruri called out as her monster powered up, thanks to the sparrows that were used to Summon it!

 **(Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale ATK: 0 to 500)**

"I set one card facedown and end my turn!" Ruri called as she passed the turn to her eldest brother, who got ready to face his younger siblings' monsters.

 **TURN 03**

 **Shun LP 4000 x6**

"My turn!" Shun called as he drew his card, which caused the young kids to cheer for the Raidraptor Duelist. "You can do it, Kurosaki-san!" "Show us your dueling skills!" The kids cried out, causing Kazuto to pout as he didn't get as many cheers as his older brother did as the eldest Kurosaki member chuckled.

"From my hand, I Summon **Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius (1300/1600)**!" Shun called as his main monster appeared first, allowing the Duelist to activate its special ability.

"When this monster is Summoned to the field, I can Special Summon another Vanishing Lanius to the field! The **Retrofit Lanius (0800/1200)** in my hand can count as any Raidraptor monster that is needed to Summon to the field! So, with Vanishing Lanius' effect, I Special Summon Retrofit Lanius to the field!" Shun explained.

A different Raidraptor monster took place in the battle as Shun continued on with his moves to Summon his ace monster.

"Also, Retrofit Lanius can count as two Xyz Materials for a Raidraptor Xyz Monster! With Level 4 Vanishing Lanius and Retrofit Lanius, I Overlay!" Shun called as his two raptors merged in the Overlay Network, causing both Ruri and Kazuto to prepare themselves for the Xyz Monster they knew.

 _"Obscured falcon, raise your sharpened talons in front of adversity, spread your wings of rebellion! **Xyz Summon**! Appear! Rank 4! **Raidraptor - Rise Falcon (0100/2000)**!"_ Shun cried as the Rank 4 Xyz Monster appeared on the battlefield.

"Rise Falcon... This is nii-san's ace monster." Kazuto whispered out as his brother wasn't done yet. "This is just the beginning, you two! I activate **Rank-Up-Magic: Raid Force** from my hand!" Shun cried as this surprised the two as they weren't expecting a Rank Up this early in the duel.

"Using this card and a Raidraptor Xyz Monster I control as Material, I Xyz Summon a Raidraptor that's one Rank higher!" Shun cried as Rise Falcon merged itself in the Overlay Network once more to call forth yet another familiar Xyz Monster.

 _"Ferocious falcon. Break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! **Rank Up: Xyz Change**! Appear! Rank 5! **Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon (1000/2000)**!"_ Shun chanted as his Blaze Falcon appeared in place of Rise Falcon.

This made the kids even more awed while leaving Ruri and Kazuto bewildered as their eldest brother smirked, as he knew on how to deal with his sibling's monsters in his first turn.

"Blaze Falcon's effect activates! Once per turn, by using one Overlay Unit, it can destroy all Special Summoned monsters on the opponent's side of the field, dealing 500 points of damage for each of them!" Shun explained as the Falcon shot missiles at Scar Lion and Assembly Nightingale, forcing the younger siblings to defend their monsters.

 **(Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon OU: 3 to 2)**

"I activate Assembly Nightingale's effect! By using one Overlay Unit, I negate Assembly Nightingale's destruction by battle or card effect!" Ruri cried as a glowing barrier appeared to block the small missiles, as Kazuto defended his monster as well.

 **(Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale OU: 5 to 4)**

 **(Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale ATK: 500 to 400)**

"Continuous Trap, activate! **Xyz Veil**! As long as my monsters have Overlay Units, they can't be targeted by card effects from the opponent's side of the field!" Kazuto cried out as the explosion occurred, only to leave Nightingale and Scar Lion unscathed by the damage, as this amused Shun a little.

"Not bad... I set one card facedown and end my turn!" Shun called as the true battle began between the three Kurosaki siblings.

 **TURN 04**

 **Kazuto LP 4000 x2**

"My turn!" Kazuto called as he drew his card. Looking between his two older siblings, he knew one thing about their monsters as he gave some thought on who to target first for the battle.

 _"Ruri-neechan's Nightingale can negate any destruction by using one Overlay Unit, and it can turn all damage to 0... Nii-san's Blaze Falcon on the other hand, could be dangerous if it stays on the field since it still has Overlay Units... So, the correct response for the first battle would be..."_ Kazuto thought as he turned to his brother.

Noticing his brother's turning to him, the Raidraptor Duelist prepared himself as Kazuto entered the Battle Phase. "Battle! I attack Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon with Scar Lion Xyz Dragon! **_Scar Fang Pride Slash_**!" Kazuto yelled as his ace monster aimed to strike Blaze Falcon down.

That was, until Shun decided to counter his brother's attack with his Trap Card on the field. "I activate my Trap! **Adversity**! With this card's effect, Blaze Falcon isn't destroyed and I take no Battle Damage! Furthermore, it gives Blaze Falcon an extra 1000 ATK points!" Shun called as his Trap defended himself and his Xyz Monster.

 **(Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon ATK: 1000 to 2000)**

The kids were awed at this combo, as Kazuto smirked. "Is that so? I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, **Rank-Up-Magic: Pride Force** from the field!" Kazuto called as his own Rank-Up-Magic card appeared to evolve his ace monster. Both Ruri and Kazuto watched as Kazuto prepared to Summon his stronger monster in battle.

"I can only activate this card during the Battle Phase! When a Scar Lion Xyz Monster's attack is negated this turn, I can use this card and a Scar Lion Xyz Monster as materials to Summon a Scar Lion monster that's one Rank higher!" Kazuto explained as this surprised his two older siblings.

"What!? Kazuto has a Rank-Up-Magic card!?" Shun gasped as Ruri went speechless.

 _"Eyes like a savage lion! With the power and strength you have, make all your enemies repent with your intimidating roar! **Rank Up: Xyz Change!** Come forth! Rank 5! **Scar Lion Chaos Xyz Dragon (3000/2500)**!" _ chanted Kazuto as his ace monster grew into a more stronger Scar Lion monster as it roared with pride.

While some of the boys were amazed with the new monster, some girls were scared as they thought that this monster was even scarier than the normal Scar Lion Xyz Dragon.

Noticing this, Ruri frowned as Shun glanced back at her little brother. She knew how determined Kazuto was, wanting to defeat his older brother, but with the way he was going, this wasn't making all of the kids smile at all! Shun watched as the Rank 5 Scar Lion monster growled at him and Blaze Falcon.

"The battle continues on! I attack Blaze Falcon with Scar Lion Chaos Xyz Dragon! **_Chaos Crushing Fang!_** " Kazuto yelled as Blaze Falcon took the hit this time, causing Shun to wince as he felt the shockwaves nearly knock him down as he was amazed with how much power his little brother was giving off.

 **Shun LP 3000 x2**

"Ah! Kurosaki-san's Life Points is...!" One girl cried out in worry as the boys assured her that it will be fine. "Don't worry! Kurosaki-san isn't going to lose that easily, especially against his little brother!" One cocky boy cried out, which ticked Kazuto off as he gave a small glare at the cocky boy that seemed to have insulted him.

"I... set one card facedown and end my turn." Kazuto said as he passed the turn to his sister.

 **TURN 05**

 **Ruri LP 4000 x3**

"My turn!" Ruri cried as she saw how open her brother was. _"There are no monsters on nii-san's field now, thanks to Kazuto... This is my chance!"_ Ruri thought as she made her move to fight against her elder brother.

"Battle! I attack nii-san directly with Assembly Nightingale! Due to having four Overlay Units, Assembly Nightingale can attack four times!" Ruri cried as her Xyz Monster flew up in the air before it blew a strong, sharp wind at Shun, causing him to take damage!

 **Shun LP 2600 x2**

"The second attack!" Assembly Nightingale blew another sharp wind, catching Shun off guard.

 **Shun LP 2200 x2**

"The third attack!"

 **Shun LP 1800 x2**

"The fourth attack!"

 **Shun LP 1400 x2**

With the attacks he took multiple times, the eldest Kurosaki member fell on one knee, smirking in amusement to see that his younger siblings are ganging up against him. The kids grew even more worried on the other hand, as Ruri wasn't done yet.

"I'm not done yet! When a Lyrical Luscinia inflicts battle damage against an opponent, I can activate this! Quick-Play Spell Card: **Lyrical Luscinia - Bird Song**! With this card's effect, I can Special Summon a Level 1 monster in defense mode! Come forth! **Lyrical Luscinia - Turquoise Warbler (0000/0000)**!" Ruri cried out.

A young warbler appeared alongside Nightingale as its effect was activated. "And when this monster is Special Summoned to the field, I can Special Summon a Level 1 Lyrical Luscinia monster from my hand! Come forth! Sapphire Swallow!" Ruri cried out as her third Sapphire Swallow appeared for battle.

With her battle ending, the Lyrical Luscinia user turned to her two Level 1 monsters for another Xyz Summon!

"And with this, I Overlay my Level 1 Turquoise Warbler with my Level 1 Sapphire Swallow!" Ruri called as the two monsters merged in the Overlay Network for a new monster!

 _"Sing in the night, with the stars guiding your voice! Dance in the air as you show your true form! **Xyz Summon**! Come forth! Rank 1! **Lyrical Luscinia - Recite Starling (0000/0000)**!"_ Ruri cried out as a new Rank 1 Xyz Monster appeared besides Assembly Nightingale.

"At this moment, when Recite Starling is Xyz Summoned, it can give a Lyrical Luscinia monster 300 ATK and DEF for every Overlay Unit it has right now! I choose Assembly Nightingale! Since Starling has two Overlay Units, Assembly Nightingale gains 600 ATK points!" Ruri called as her ace was powered up by Recite Starling.

 **(Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale ATK: 400 to 1000 / DEF: 400 to 1000)**

"With this, I end my turn." Ruri said as she passed the turn to her eldest brother.

 **TURN 06**

 **Shun LP 1400 x3**

"Tch... You two are my youngest siblings, yet you're aiming for me? What a riot you two are... My turn!" Shun said playfully as he drew his card to make his move. "From my hand, I activate **Rank-Up-Magic: Soul Shave Force**! By paying half of my Life Points, I can Special Summon one Raidraptor Xyz Monster from my Graveyard, and use that monster to Xyz Summon!" Shun cried out.

 **Shun LP 700 x2**

"What did you say!?" Kazuto said in shock as Ruri just watched to see her brother summoning another Xyz Monster, by using Rise Falcon as the Overlay Unit!

 _"Prideful falcon. Spread your wings, dyed in the blood of heroes, and charge through the path of revolution! **Rank Up: Xyz Change**! Appear! Rank 6! **Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon (2000/3000)**!"_ chanted Shun as his Rank 6 monster appeared to take the kids' attention and some other people that took notice of the duel.

"Revolution... Falcon... At this moment, Scar Lion Chaos Xyz Dragon's effect activates! By using one Overlay Unit, it can gain the ATK of one Special Summoned monster on my opponent's side of the field that's been summoned from the Extra Deck until the End Phase!" Kazuto said as he recognized the monster that defeated Shun's previous opponent just now.

 **(Scar Lion Chaos Xyz Dragon OU: 3 to 2)**

 **(Scar Lion Chaos Xyz Dragon ATK: 3000 to 5000)**

"That effect won't help you now, little brother!" Shun called out, bewildering the young Scar Lion user. As he could only watch in bewilderness, his older brother turned to Revolution Falcon to activate its effect.

"Revolution Falcon's effect activates! When this monster is Xyz Summoned by Ranking up a Raidraptor Xyz Monster, I can destroy one Special Summoned monster my opponent controls, and deal damage to half of that monster's ATK!" Shun called out, surprising both Ruri and Kazuto as they knew which of them could be going down.

Turning to Kazuto's Rank 5 Xyz Monster, he pointed to Scar Lion Chaos Xyz Dragon with his choice. "And of course, the monster that I choose to destroy... is Scar Lion Chaos Xyz Dragon!" Shun called out until Kazuto piped up in protest, reminding his brother of his Continuous Trap's effect.

"But you can't! As long as Scar Lion Chaos Xyz Dragon has Overlay Units, thanks to Xyz Veil's effect, he can't be targeted by your card effects!" Kazuto called out until Shun countered with another card in his hand. "Quick-Play Spell Card, **Mystical Space Typhoon** , activate! Xyz Veil is now destroyed, making your protection useless!" Shun called out.

Kazuto could only watch in horror to see his Trap destroyed as Revolution Falcon rose up to demolish his Dragon. "Go! Revolution Falcon! **_Revolutionary Air Raid_**!" Shun yelled as missiles began to drop down towards Scar Lion until Kazuto countered to protect his evolved ace monster.

"I won't let you! I activate a Trap! **Pride Sacrifice**! By paying half of my Life Points and sending my whole hand to the Graveyard, I can negate Scar Lion Chaos Xyz Dragon's destruction in this turn!" Kazuto called as his hand was sent to the Graveyard as he paid the price to defend his strongest monster on the field.

 **Kazuto LP 2000 x0**

"Big mistake! Did you forget that when Revolution Falcon attacks, all Special Summoned monsters it battles has their ATK dropped to 0? Go! Revolution Falcon! Attack Scar Lion Chaos Xyz Dragon!" Shun yelled as his monster once again attempted to destroy Scar Lion as Ruri watched in horror to see her brother targeted again.

 **(Scar Lion Chaos Xyz Dragon ATK: 5000 to 0)**

 _"Kazuto doesn't have any more cards in his hand! If this attack goes through, then he will lose!"_ Ruri thought in worry until Kazuto made one more move to defend himself and his Dragon.

"Pride Sacrifice's second effect activates from the Graveyard! By banishing it and paying 800 Life Points, I can make all Battle Damage cut in half and prevent any Scar Lion monsters from being destroyed by card effects or battle this turn!" Kazuto called as a barrier formed once again, taking some of Kazuto's Life Points in the process.

 **Kazuto LP 200 x0**

Everyone watching the duel were awed to see Kazuto defending his Dragon while sacrificing a huge amount of Life Points he had. The kids were amazed too as they watched Kazuto like he was some sort of dragon hero. Ruri was amazed too, to see that her little brother would go all the way to protect his ace monster from his opponents.

Shun on the other hand, only smiled as he knew that with his love of lions, it wasn't surprising that his little brother would go all the way to defend his evolved ace monster from his assaults.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn. At this moment, Revolution Falcon's effect ends, returning Scar Lion Chaos Xyz Dragon's ATK to normal. Now... Come, little brother!" Shun said as he passed his turn to his little brother, who smirked at the challenge the Raidraptor Duelist was giving.

 **(Scar Lion Chaos Xyz Dragon ATK: 0 to 3000)**

 **TURN 07**

 **Kazuto LP 200 x1**

"Here I come, nii-san! Nee-chan! My TURN!" Kazuto cried as he drew his card. Then, knowing what to do next, he made his move by using the last card in his hand to support his Dragon.

"From my hand, I activate the Equip Spell Card, **Pacifist Supreme Wings**! I equip this card to Scar Lion Chaos Xyz Dragon!" Kazuto called out as he played a Spell no one has ever seen before. The wings that were given to Scar Lion were like dragon wings, but more peaceful and soothing asot gave off a soothing aura to those that were watching the duel.

"What is that card? I've never seen a card like that or see Kazuto play something like that before..." Shun thought as Kazuto continued on with his turn. "Battle! I attack Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon with Scar Lion Chaos Xyz Dragon! Chaos Crushing Fang!" Kazuto yelled as this confused both Ruri and Shun.

"What!? But when any Special Summoned monster battles Revolution Falcon, then that monster's ATK will be 0! What is Kazuto thinking!?" Ruri said in surprise as Shun braced himself, believing that his brother had something planned to attack his monster like this, when he was well aware of the situation.

"I don't know what you're thinking, little brother, but when a Special Summoned monster attacks Revolution Falcon, that monster's ATK will be-" Shun started until Kazuto interrupted with a small mischievous grin on his face.

"I won't let that happen, nii-san! When a monster equipped with Pacifist Supreme Wings attack, the monster it battles is negated, costing Scar Lion Chaos Xyz Dragon to lose 500 ATK points!" Kazuto cried out, shocking Shun as he realized that this meant Revolution Falcon's effect is useless against his brother's monster.

 **(Scar Lion Chaos Xyz Dragon ATK: 3000 to 2500)**

The battle resumed, with Revolution Falcon ending up destroyed! The Raidraptor Duelist stood ground to prevent himself from being blown away by the shockwave of the attack!

 **Shun LP 200 x0**

But just as the attack was done, Shun revealed his last trump card to play! "This duel isn't over yet, little brother! Quick-Play Spell Card: **Rank-Up-Magic: Doom Double Force** , activate!" Shun yelled as another Rank-Up-Magic Spell Card revealed itself, surprising both Kazuto and Ruri!

"When an Xyz Monster on my side of the field is destroyed, I can Special Summon that monster and Xyz Summon a Raidraptor monster with twice the rank of that monster!" Shun called, bewildering Kazuto as he took a step back in surprise. "What!? Revolution Falcon's Rank is 6... That means..." Kazuto started as Ruri knew way this meant.

"A Rank 12 Xyz Monster..." Ruri said as the kids cheered every louder, as they were excited to see what this duel could show! A new monster was about to be summoned as Revolution Falcon was sent to be reconstructed by the Overlay Network.

 _"Falcon of my soul! With unwavering beliefs and a compassionate deep love, become the robust final fortress and descend! **Rank Up: Xyz Change**! Come forth! Rank 12! **Raidraptor - Final Fortress Falcon (3800/2800)**!"_ chanted Shun as he called forth his strongest Xyz Monster in his Extra Deck.

Everyone that was watching the duel were in awe to see an Xyz Monster that was giant, and a Rank 12 at the same time! Kazuto gulped before he finished his turn, knowing that he was out of options now. "I... end my turn." Kazuto said as he passed the turn to his sister.

Even if he were to activate Scar Lion Chaos Xyz Dragon's effect now, it would only last until the End Phase.

 **TURN 08**

 **Ruri LP 4000 x1**

"My turn!" Ruri cried as she drew her card. She looked at both her brothers, seeing how they have no cards in their hand, only to have their ace monsters on the field. Not only that, but they each only had 200 Life Points. If she were to attack them both directly with Assembly Nightingale, then she would win.

But Shun's last facedown card was a worry as she knew that if couldn't be trouble if Shun were to stay in the duel.

"Battle! I attack you directly with Assembly Nightingale, nii-san!" Ruri cried as her Rank 1 Xyz Monster blew a strong, painful wind towards Shun, only for Shun to counter it with his last facedown card!

"You're naive, Ruri! Trap, activate! **Raidraptor - Readiness**! When this Trap is activated, all Raidraptor monsters can't be destroyed by battle this turn!" Shun called as this confused the little sister as she frowned at the flaw of the countermove.

"Hold on! The target that I'm attacking isn't a monster, but you, nii-san! Just what are you planning to do!?" Ruri said in surprise as Kazuto knew the reason. "Readiness can also be activated from the Graveyard, which could be banished to make his Life Points 10 and turn all damage this turn to 0!" Kazuto said in shock.

Ruri widened her eyes as Shun smirked, before his Trap did so, protecting him from elimination of the Battle Royale Duel.

 **Shun LP 10 x0**

Seeing herself cornered despite the LP advantage, the little sister gritted her teeth a little in frustration and finished her turn. "I... end my turn..." Ruri said as she passed the turn to her elder brother.

 **TURN 09**

 **Shun LP 10 x1**

"This is the end, you two! My turn!" Shun called as he drew his card before he played his last card to end the duel. "First, I activate the Equip Spell Card, **Raptor's Ultimate Mace**! With this card's effect, Final Fortress Falcon gains an additional 1000 ATK points!" Shun called out as his monster was boosted by the Spell's effect.

 **(Raidraptor - Final Fortress Falcon ATK: 3800 to 4800)**

"4800 ATK!?" Kazuto exclaimed in shock as Shun wasn't done yet. "This is just the beginning! Final Fortress Falcon's effect activates! By using all of its Overlay Units, it can attack every time for each Raidraptor Xyz Monster I vanish from my Graveyard!" Shun called as the Falcon prepared to attack.

 **(Raidraptor - Final Fortress Falcon OU: 1 to 0)**

"Battle! I attack Scar Lion Chaos Xyz Dragon with Final Fortress Falcon!" Shun yelled as the Rank 12 Xyz Monster shot multiple missiles to blast the Rank 5 Scar Lion monster out, eliminating Kazuto from the duel! "NO WAY!" Kazuto yelled as he was blown away by Final Fortress Falcon's attack.

 **Kazuto LP 0 x0**

"Final Fortress Falcon's effect activates! By banishing Rise Falcon from the Graveyard, it can attack again! The next target for battle is... Lyrical Luscinia - Recite Starling!" Shun called as the missiles were shot at Recite Starling this time! This caused Ruri to quickly and desperately use her ace monster's powers.

"Assembly Nightingale's effect activates! Once per turn, by using one Overlay Unit, it can turn Battle Damage to 0!" Ruri cried as Nightingale shielded her from the damage costing Recite Starling's existence as she was destroyed in the process.

 **(Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale OU: 4 to 3)**

 **(Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale ATK: 400 to 300)**

"Final Fortress Falcon's effect activates again! This time, by banishing Blaze Falcon from the Graveyard, it can attack again! Go! Attack Assembly Nightingale!" Shun roared as his monster shot more missiles at Assembly Nightingale, forcing Ruri to use its effect once again.

"Assembly Nightingale's effect activates again! By using one Overlay Unit, it can prevent itself from being destroyed in battle or by card effect!" Ruri cried out as another shield formed around the Xyz Monster, leaving Ruri vulnerable in the process!

 **(Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale OU: 3 to 2)**

 **(Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale ATK: 300 to 200)**

"But you still take damage!" Shun called as Ruri played another card to save herself! "I activate a Trap! **Half Unbreak**! With this Trap's effect, Assembly Nightingale can't be destroyed by battle, and the Battle Damage is cut in half!" Ruri called as a bubble cyclone weakened Final Fortress Falcon's attack!

 **Ruri LP 1750 x0**

The Lyrical Luscinia user sighed in relief until Shun smirked, as he gave his sister a reminder of his monster's effect. "It's too early to relax, Ruri! I still have one more Xyz Monster in my Graveyard!" Shun pointed out, causing Ruri to widen her eyes in shock again as the kids watched to see the final attack unfold.

"Final Fortress Falcon's effect activates once more! By banishing Revolution Falcon from the Graveyard, it can attack once again! Go! Attack Assembly Nightingale once more!" Shun yelled as Ruri could only watch. She had no other way to counter or negate the attack as she frowned, accepting her defeat.

With Assembly Nightingale destroyed, the duel was soon over, with Shun being the victor once more!

 **Ruri LP 0 x0**

 **WIN: Shun**

Both Ruri and Kazuto groaned in frustration, seeing that they have lost against their older brother, who they almost beat together, despite of the duel earlier being a Battle Royale Duel. "Aw, come on! We lost! And we were so close, too..." Kazuto said, complaining as he watched to see the kids congratulating his brother for another win.

Ruri only smiled sheepishly at her little brother's frustration as she stood back up. "Well, that's to be expected of your brother, isn't it? Even if he is caught in a corner, he always finds a way to break through and make the win as a true Duelist." Ruri said as she watched to see the kids complimenting Shun for his win against his siblings.

Seeing the kids smiling and having fun from watching the duel's result caused the young Scar Lion user to soften his face expression and sigh. "Yeah... I guess that's true..." Kazuto said as the day passed by.

 **Flashback End**

 _"That was the mostly one of the times when nii-san smiled while dueling. Our Battle Royale duel caused the kids at Heartland to smile, while making nii-san smile as well."_ Kazuto said, as he sighed, having a good memory of his peaceful days at the Xyz Dimension.

"I see... That must've been quite fun for you, even if it was a loss for you and your sister." Hiroto said with a weak smile, as the Scar Lion user nodded in confirmation. _"It sure was... Say, what about you? Why did you want to start dueling as an Entertainment Duelist?"_ Kazuto asked as it was his turn to ask the questions.

The Synchro-Xyz Duelist smiled before he sighed. "For my story, this mostly has something to do with Yuya's father... Sakaki Yusho." Hiroto said as he began his story of his past life when Yusho was still around.

The time when he started dueling was still fresh to his mind as he smiled warmly, remembering on how he was inspired to duel for fun and to make the people and opponents smile.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Hiroto's DM Stats:**

 **Wins/Losses: 11/1**

 **Next duels:**

 **Duel 30: An Entertainment Duel! The First Memory!**

 **Duel 31: The Runaway Fusion Wolf Boy!**

 **Duel 32: The Core of Spirits! The Chaos Duelist!**

 **Duel 33: The Rematch Against the Brother!**

 **Duel 34: The Trust and the Need to Smile**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Hiroto: So much is going on... I don't think I can remember much what Dueling is really about.

Past Yusho: Hiroto... Remember what I taught you around the time when you duel against your opponents?

Past Hiroto: I'm sorry, Yusho-sensei... I kind of don't remember... What did you really teach me?

Past Yusho: Ha ha ha... Like I told my son many times, always smile even when you're in a tough situation.

Past Hiroto: But why...? There's a chance that my opponent would never smile if he or she gets rough.

Past Yusho: I will show you the answer right here. Would you like to duel me?

 **OC Cards:**

 **Rank-Up-Magic: Pride Force / Spell: Quick-Play:** _You can only activate this card in your Battle Phase. When a **Scar Lion** Xyz Monster's attack is negated this turn, you can use this card and that Xyz Monster as Xyz Materials to Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster that's one Rank higher than the monster you targeted._

 **Pride Sacrifice / Trap: Normal:** _You can pay half of your Life Points and discard your whole hand to prevent a **Scar Lion** monster on your side of the field to be destroyed by battle or by card effect. You can banish this card from your Graveyard to pay 800 Life Points to make all damages cut in half and prevent any Scar Lion monsters from being destroyed by battle or by card effect this turn._

 **Pacifist Supreme Wings / Spell: Equip:** _You can only equip this card to a Special Summoned monster on your side of the field. When the equipped monster attacks, no card effects can activate or target the equipped monster. When the equipped monster were to be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can destroy this card and gain Life Points equal to that monster's original ATK._


	30. An Entertainment Duel! The First Memory!

**Duel 30: An Entertainment Duel! The First Memory!**

 **Hiroto's POV**

 _When Kazuto and I were recovering at a hospital, he told me about the time when he and his brother, Shun had a duel in a Battle Royale, while having his older sister, Ruri join in, too. They all seem to have a blast with Shun ending up as the winner, though._

 _All I can say is, if there is good in Shun's heart, then maybe I can get him to open up and make him forget all the anger that he felt after his home was invaded by the Fusion Dimension._

 _Now that Kazuto had told me his story about his past and and his duel with his two siblings, it's my turn to explain the story on why I was into Entertainment Dueling, the Dueling that was taught by Yusho-sensei himself._

 **End POV**

* * *

"To be quite honest... Sakaki Yusho, Yuya's father was the very first person that I dueled against. It's the time before I had any Xyz or Pendulum monsters around. It was also the time when Yusho-sensei was still around in the Standard Dimension..." Hiroto explained as Kazuto blinked in surprise.

"Before I became a young prodigy Duelist, I thought Dueling meant to fight against the opponents that opposed you or your ideals, but that wasn't the case. It was thanks to Yusho-sensei that I decided to become an Entertainment Duelist." Hiroto explained as Kazuto floated besides the Synchro-Xyz duelist's hospital bed.

 _"So, what happened at that time when you fought against Sakaki Yusho?"_ Kazuto asked as Hiroto smiled warmly. He looked out the window, where the sun shone brightly in the blue sky. "I guess you could say... it was one of the best duels I've ever had, despite of it being my very first duel." Hiroto said softly.

 **Flashback**

Young Hiroto was running ahead of his parents as they agreed to let him see the famous Entertainment Duelist, Sakaki Yusho, who was known to bring many smiles to other Duelists and the audiences that watch, too. After hearing about this kind of dueling, Hiroto was curious and pestered his parents several times to meet this man.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Slow down, Hiroto-kun. Yusho-san said he'd be waiting for us at You Show, didn't he? You don't need to be so hasty about meeting him." Hiroto's father, Hiroyuki said with a sheepish smile on his face. But, as soon as he said that, this only made the young Duelist even more excited to meet the Entertainment Duelist.

"But you guys are taking too long! At this rate, it could be evening, and Yusho-sensei could be gone by then!" Young Hiroto said in protest, surprising the father. "Yusho-sensei? Where did you get that from?" Hiroyuki said until Yukari stopped her husband from inquiring his son too much.

"Just leave him be, honey. You were also interested in meeting Sakaki-san, weren't you?" Yukari asked teasingly as Hiroyuki scratched the back of his head. "I guess so... I'm just not that excited like our Hiroto is..." Hiroyuki said as the wife only chuckled at her husband's current face expression.

"He was just like you when you were young. You were always excited and interested to meet pro Duelists that you'd even challenge them to a duel, though it was quite close..." Yukari said, as her husband sweat dropped at the past reminder.

"Y-You don't need to remind me... I remember well and clear, Yukari." Hiroyuki said until their son called for them again. "Mom! Dad! Hurry up!" Hiroto said as the parents looked back to see their son way ahead of them now! "Alright, alright! Just wait for us, will you, son?" Hiroyuki said as he and his wife continued walking.

Soon, after a few more minutes of walk, they soon arrived at the entrance of the You Show Duel School, where Hiroto was more curious than ever. Without letting his parents catch up to him, he ran inside to see what could be going on inside.

As he was inside, there were voices that sounded amazed with something going inside, increasing Hiroto's curiosity even more. He ran to a room to where there seemed to be two kids, one being a boy with red-green messy hair, along with a young girl with pink and light purple hair.

They seemed to be watching a duel that was occurring in the Action Field as Hiroto silently walked up to see the duel going on. One of the Duelists he didn't recognize, but the other he recognized as the Duelist he idolized: Sakaki Yusho.

 **Shuzo LP 1200 x1**

 **VS**

 **Yusho LP 2800 x3**

 **(Performapal Sky Magician ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000)**

 **(Magician's Right Hand / Spell: Continuous)**

"Here I come, Shuzo-kun! I attack you directly with Sky Magician!" Yusho called out as the Magician flew in the air, before it spiraled down, spinning like a glowing drill! "Not good!" Shuzo said as he ran to find an Action Card as he grabbed it to defend himself.

"Action Magic, **Evasion**! Sky Magician's attack is negated!" Shuzo cried out until Yusho countered with his own card!

"Sky Magician's effect activates! Once per turn, I can return a Continuous Spell card from the field to my hand and activate another Continuous Spell from my hand! I return **Magician's Right Hand** to my hand and activate another Continuous Spell: **Magician's Left Hand**!" Yusho called out as a left hand replaced the right.

"Once per turn, when an opponent activates a Trap Card while I control a Spellcaster Type Monster on the field, I can negate that Spell and destroy it! Sorry to say this, Shuzo-kun, but your Action Magic is negated!" Yusho said apologetically, much to the principal's surprise as he took the direct attack!

 **(Performapal Sky Magician ATK: 2800 to 3100)**

"I'M BURNING! Sakaki-senpai, you've burned me a lot!" Shuzo yelled as he was sent flying across the Action Field before he fell on the ground, defeated by the final attack.

 **Shuzo LP 0 x1**

 **WIN: Yusho**

"Yes! He did it! My dad did it!" Young Yuya said happily as the younger version of Yuzu pouted at her father's loss again. "Geez, Daddy... You lost again!" Young Yuzu said out loud, enough to let her father hear as Shuzo turned his head to see his daughter with a sheepish look on his face.

"Sorry, Yuzu..." Shuzo said as Hiroto was surprised. The way the duel ended seemed magical, along with the Duelist he admired with his ace monster, Performapal Sky Magician. Not being able to take it any longer, the Young Duelist ran out of the watching room, surprising both Yuya and Yuzu as they tried to stop him.

"H-Hey! Where are you going!?" Yuzu said as she followed Hiroto, with Yuya behind her.

At the duel room, Yusho helped his pupil up as Shuzo scratched the back of his head sheepishly, while disappointed at his loss again. "Ha ha... I lost again... I could never surpass you at this rate, Sakaki-senpai..." Shuzo said nervously as the Entertainment Duelist chuckled at his friend and pupil's sheepish expression.

"There is always next time, Shuzo-kun. Haven't we had enough for today?" Yusho asked as Shuzo was about to respond, only for his words to be interrupted by Hiroto's amazed, but muffled voice.

"Amazing... That was so cool!" Hiroto said, catching the two adults' attention. They both turned to see Hiroto struggling to move towards the Pro Duelist with Yuya and Yuzu dragged behind as they made several attempts to stop the energetic prodigy Duelist from disturbing their fathers as Yuzu expressed her annoyance.

"Hey! You can't be here distracting them, you!" Yuzu snapped until Shuzo tried to calm her daughter down. "Easy there, Yuzu! You don't need to stop him! We already finished our duel here!" Shuzo said reassuringly, causing his daughter to pry off of Hiroto's face, while also causing Yuya to stop pulling, too.

As Yusho walked over to see what the commotion was all about, Hiroto stepped up, beaming at the Entertainment Duelist. "That was so cool, Yusho-sensei! The way you pulled that move with your ace monster was awesome!" Hiroto said as Yuya, Yuzu, and Shuzo all looked at the young boy in confusion.

"Sensei?" The three all said together as Yusho let out a small chuckle. "Ha ha ha! So you watched the ending of my duel, Hiroto-kun? What did you think?" Yusho asked as the boy piped up with an energetic answer.

"It was just so amazing! The way that man used an Action Card to stop the attack, and the part when you and Sky Magician countered him to finish him off... It was so cool! I can't just describe it as anything else!" Hiroto said happily, dissing Shuzo a little as he was reminded of the recent loss he had against his teacher.

Yuya ran over to his father, confused and surprised to see him know the boy he had never met before. "Dad, do you know who this is?" Yuya asked as Yusho nodded, before he picked his son up as he set him on his shoulder.

"Yes I do, Yuya. Remember the boy I told you about that was interested in coming to this school? This is Sakamoto Hiroto-kun, who is about a year older than you." Yusho said as the young son soon recognized the prodigy Duelist as he widened his eyes to see Hiroto standing right in front of him and his father.

"I see... You're that guy that came to our school to watch my dad duel, right?" Yuya asked as he soon became curious about the boy as Hiroto nodded in confirmation.

"That's right! And I've been counting down the days when Yusho-sensei promised to duel me!" Hiroto said, surprising Yuya, Yuzu, and Shuzo once more. "Eh!? A kid, fighting against Sakaki-senpai!?" Shuzo said in surprise as Yuzu was left speechless at the declaration before Yuya smirked in amusement.

"Do you think you can win? My dad is really strong and is one of the best Pro Duelist!" Yuya said mischievously, as Hiroto gave a small nod with a cheerful look on his face. "I won't know until we duel to find out! It may not be easy, but if I believe in the Deck my parents made for me, I'll be sure to win!" Hiroto called out.

His answer left Yuya and Yuzu amazed with the young prodigy as Yusho let out a small chuckle. "Ha ha ha... Very well, then. Hiroto-kun, I will accept your challenge." Yusho said, surprising Shuzo as he turned to his senpai in surprise.

"Sakaki-senpai!?" Shuzo said as the Entertainment Duelist turned to his pupil with a request. "Shuzo-kun, head up to the Solid Vision Control Room and prepare an Action Field. We're going to start another Action Duel here." Yusho said as Shuzo immediately complied, causing him to run out of the field and to the Solid Vision Control Room.

"R-Right!" Shuzo said as Yuya was unsure about this. "Dad, are you sure about this? What about your match tomorrow?" Yuya asked as the Entertainment Duelist smiled at his son's worry as he gave a reassuring look to him.

"Don't worry, Yuya. I'll be just fine. With a new and young Duelist that has high potential like this...? How am I to refuse a challenge from him?" Yusho asked as he set his son back on the ground as Yuzu remained silent. That silent broke as Yuya ran back to the side room to see his father's duel once more.

"Come on, Yuzu! A new duel is going to happen for my Dad!" Yuya said as he ran to watch, causing his childhood friend to follow. "Ah! Wait up, Yuya!" Yuzu said as she ran with the young Entertainment Duelist as the two kids stood behind the window to see what kind of duel Yusho was going to duel with a beginner.

At the same time, Hiroyuki and Yukari had arrived, as they witnessed to see their son beginning their first duel with the Duelist he admired. "Looks like we're too late to see the opening..." Hiroyuki said as he scratched the back of his head.

Noticing Hiroto's parents, both Yuya and Yuzu blinked their eyes in surprise as Yukari let out a small giggle. "Let's just watch, honey. Our little Hiroto is about to have his very first duel, and it's against Sakaki Yusho, the Pro Duelist he always admired." Yukari said softly as her husband gave a small smile to her.

"I suppose you're right..." Hiroyuki said as Shuzo prepared an Action Field for both Hiroto and Yusho to use.

"Here we go, Sakaki-senpai! Action Field, on! **Field Spell: Acrobatic Circus**!" Shuzo yelled as the Solid Vision system turned on, causing the field to turn into a fun looking circus, to the amazement of the young kids and the Sakamoto family.

Both Duelists activated their Duel Disks as Yusho raised a question to the young prodigy. "Hiroto-kun, before we start, do you know the vows of Action Duels when it begins?" Yusho asked as the prodigy duelist smirked with a grin.

"Yes, I do, Yusho-sensei! My dad was the one that taught me everything about Action Duels after all!" Hiroto said as he got ready to start. Smiling at how energetic the boy was, Yusho nodded as he started the vow off. "Alright then... Let's begin!" Yusho said as the vow began to start the duel.

Yusho - **"Duelists locked in battle!"**

Hiroto - **"Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"**

Yuya - **"They storm through the field!"**

Yuzu - **"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling!"**

Yuya / Yuzu - **"ACTION..."**

Yusho / Hiroto - **"DUEL!"**

 **Hiroto LP 4000 x5**

 **VS**

 **Yusho LP 4000 x5**

 **TURN 01**

The Action Cards soon spread apart, beginning the duel as Yusho gestured his new student to go first. "Alright then. You may go first, Hiroto-kun." Yusho said as Hiroto nodded with a thankful look on his face.

"Thank you, Yusho-sensei! My turn!" Hiroto called out as he took a look at his hand as he thought of what he should do first for his move. Then, with a strategy in mind, the young prodigy revealed a Spell to set his plan into motion.

"From my hand, I activate the Continuous Spell, **The Start to the Dark End**! When this Spell is activated, I can discard one Dark End monster in order to draw a card! Should the card be a Dark End monster, then I get to Special Summon it to the field! The cycle can continue on until I draw a Spell or Trap Card!" Hiroto explained.

Yuzu seemed confused as to what type of Deck the young prodigy was using. "Dark End? I've never heard those kinds of cards before..." Yuzu said as Hiroyuki spoke up, explaining for the Deck's existence.

"That is because we made this Deck for our son, which the officials agreed on, um..." Hiroyuki explained as he didn't know who Yuzu was until she spoke up. "Yuzu. Hiragi Yuzu, sir." Yuzu said brightly as Yuya introduced himself as well.

"And I'm Sakaki Yuya! Are you that boy's parents?" Yuya asked as Yukari sweetly nodded. "That's right. And about the Deck that my husband was talking about... We made this Deck so that our son could use it for his own way of dueling. I made the Light End cards while Hiroyuki Here made the Dark End cards." Yukari explained.

"Light End!? Does that mean there's both Light End and Dark End?" Yuya said in surprise as Hiroyuki nodded before he turned back to see his son dueling his new teacher. "That's right. A mix of light and darkness, so that together they could either make a mix of twilight, or a mix of dawn." Hiroyuki explained, confusing both Yuzu and Yuya for a moment.

They shook the thought off as they continued to watch the duel where Hiroto began to gamble his chance on summoning a good card. "Here goes... Draw!" Hiroto cried out as he drew the card as he looked at it, causing him to smirk with confidence.

"It's here, it's here, it's here! From the card I drew and into my hand, I Special Summon **Dark End Chidori Beast (2500/1500)** in attack mode!" Hiroto yelled energetically as he summoned a beast that looked like a giant and dark electrifying wolf, who had lightning marks all over its body, showing his reason for being.

 **(Dark End Chidori Beast ATK: 2500 to 0)**

"Eh? Why did that monster's ATK go to 0?" Yuya asked in confusion as Hiroyuki explained.

"When a monster is Special Summoned by The Start to the Dark End, its ATK become 0." Hiroyuki explained as Yuzu frowned at this. "But then, summoning that monster would be all for nothing then, since it has no ATK points..." Yuzu said as Hiroyuki shook his head, countering her protest.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Watch, Yuzu-chan." Hiroyuki said, causing both Yuya and Yuzu to watch as Hiroto continued on with his combo. "Since Chidori Beast was Special Summoned by my Continuous Spell, I can draw again!" Hiroto called out as he drew another card. As he looked at it, he beamed at his luck.

"Here it comes, Yusho-sensei! With my Continuous Spell's effect, I Special Summon the Tuner Monster, **Dark End Little Wolf (0300/0200)** to the field!" Hiroto cried out, alarming both Shuzo and Yusho as a little dark wolf appeared, ruffling its fur on its own.

 **(Dark End Little Wolf ATK: 300 to 0)**

"Did that kid say... Tuner Monster!?" Shuzo said in shock as Yusho seemed amused to see what might come. "Level 7 and a Level 1 Tuner Monster... This should be interesting. Come, Hiroto-kun!" Yusho cried out as he made a "bring it on gesture" movement to his new student, allowing Hiroto to continue on.

"I'd be happy to, Yusho-sensei! I tune my Level 7 Dark End Chidori Beast with my Level 1 Dark End Little Wolf!" Hiroto cried as Little Wolf turned into a ring to scan the Level 7 Dark End monster, as a familiar dragon was about to be summoned to the field.

 _"Rise from the darkness, with vengeance in your heart! Eradicate all your enemies with your power of darkness! **Synchro Summon**! Come forth! Level 8! **Dark End Dragon (2600/2100)**!" _ chanted Hiroto as his dark dragon appeared at his side, amazing his parents, Yusho, Yuya, Yuzu, and Shuzo at the same time.

"This is..." "Synchro Summon?" Yuzu started with Yuya finishing it off. Shuzo on the other hand, was speechless to see a kid so young performing a Synchro Summon on his very first turn! Yusho laughed, as he felt amazed to see such a powerful monster on his future student's first turn.

"Ha ha ha! Amazing... To perform a Synchro Summon on your first turn. Not bad, Hiroto-kun." Yusho said, making his compliments as Hiroto grinned at the praise.

"Thank you, Yusho-sensei... But that's not all! I set two cards facedown and end my turn!" Hiroto said as he blinked, feeling as if he was being lifted up as he noticed to see Dark End Dragon carrying him with his hand, much to Hiroto's shock, as he didn't think the monster could do this, until he realized that this was an Action Duel.

And from what his father told him, the monsters can support him to find supportive cards called Action Cards. "Thank you, Dark End..." Hiroto said thankfully, but silent as he was still startled from the sudden lift. He heard the dragon growl, as if it was saying, "You're welcome" to the young prodigy Duelist.

"Amazing... Our son was able to perform a Synchro Summon and is also riding on that dragon now..." Yukari said happily as Hiroyuki nodded in understanding as he too, felt happy for his son. "Yes, he is..." Hiroyuki said as the turn passed to Yusho, who pulled his hat as he prepared to make his move.

 **TURN 02**

 **Yusho LP 4000 x6**

"Since you've brought our your Synchro, Hiroto-kun... It's best if I show you my dueling, then! My turn!" Yusho said as he drew his card. The spotlights shined onto the Entertainment Duelist as Yusho prepared his first move for a surprise.

"Prepare yourself, Hiroto-kun. When I have no monsters on my side of the field and my opponent does, I can Special Summon **Performapal Revue Dancer (0800/0800)** from my hand!" Yusho called ad he called forth a playful dancer, with a whip that doesn't seem to be used for hurting, but more likely for entertainment.

"Revue Dancer can be treated for two tributes! So, with this effect, I release Revenue Dancer to Advance Summon **Performapal Sky Magician (2500/2000)**!" Yusho called out loud as he called forth his ace monster, the Magician that brought smiles to many duel opponents and even the audience!

Everyone widened their eyes to see the star magician as Hiroto was awed to see the monster that served Yusho well for entertainment shows and duels. "This is... Sky Magician?" Hiroto said in amazement as Sky Magician lifted Yusho up to confront Dark End Dragon, who growled at the challenge.

"There it is! Dad's ace monster!" Yuya cried out as Yukari and Hiroyuki were amazed to see the Magician, too.

"Now then, Hiroto-kun! Let me welcome you to the world of my Entertainment Dueling!" Yusho said as the field darkened for a moment, startling the young prodigy until the lights shone down on both Yusho and Sky Magician!

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Yusho cried out, causing both Yuya and Yuzu to go ecstatic to see the Pro Duelist announce his start for his show. The young prodigy watched as his future teacher revealed a Spell to aid his Magician.

"First, from my hand, I activate the Continuous Spell: **Magician's Right Hand**!" Yusho called as a demon looking hand appeared, as the Entertainment Duelist then turned to his ace monster. "While I control a Spellcaster Type monster... Once per turn, I can negate the activation of a Spell Card and destroy it!" Yusho explained.

At that moment, Sky Magician began to become even stronger! "Sky Magician's effect activates! When I activate a Continuous Spell, it gains 300 ATK points!" Yusho called as the Magician prepared for battle in an entertaining way.

 **(Performapal Sky Magician ATK: 2500 to 2800)**

"A Spell that destroys my Spell cards, while those types of spells can help Sky Magician... This could be quite tricky..." Hiroto said with a pout as Yusho let out a fun smirk. Sky Magician began to lift him up as he entered the Battle Phase. "Now then, the battle begins! I attack your Dark End Dragon with Sky Magician!" Yusho called.

As Sky Magician was ordered to do so, it drilled itself, drilling down towards the Synchro Dragon, causing Hiroto to counter with one of his Traps. "I won't let you, Sensei! I activate a Trap, **Synchro Strike**! When this card is activated, I can target a Synchro monster and give it 500 ATK for every material I used to Summon it!" Hiroto explained.

"Dark End Chidori Beast and Little Wolf were used to Summon Dark End Dragon..." Hiroyuki said as Yukari finished the words with a sweet, but serious look on her face. "Therefore, it gains 1000 ATK points, which becomes higher than Sky Magician." Yukari said, much to Yuya's dismay as he grew worried for his father.

"Oh no! But that means Dad's Magician will be..." Yuya started until Yusho countered with his ace monster's effect.

"I don't think that will be necessary, Hiroto-kun. At this moment, I activate Sky Magician's second effect! When you activate a Spell or Trap Card, I can return one Continuous Spell to my hand and activate another one! I return Magician's Right Hand to my hand to activate the Continuous Spell: **Magician's Left Hand**!" Yusho called out.

This time, a left demon-looking hand appeared as Yusho explained the effect. "With this card's effect, once per turn, I can negate the activation of a Trap Card and destroy it!" Yusho called as the Left Hand snapped, causing Synchro Strike to disappear and prevent it from giving Dark End Dragon a power boost!

"No way!" Hiroto gasped as Yusho had more bad news for Hiroto. "That's not all, Hiroto-kun. When a Continuous Spell is activated, Sky Magician gains another 300 ATK points, giving it a total of 3100!" Yusho called as the Magician once again powered itself up.

 **(Performapal Sky Magician ATK: 2800 to 3100)**

"Yes! Now Sky Magician is even more powerful now!" Yuya said as Yuzu watched in awe as the battle went on between Dark End and Sky Magician. "The battle continues on! I attack Dark End Dragon with the 3100 ATK Sky Magician!" Yusho said as the Magician began to drill towards Dark End Dragon once more.

"I have another Trap, Yusho-sensei! **Impenetrable Attack**! When this Trap is activated, I can choose to take no damage this turn or prevent a monster from being destroyed in battle this turn. I use the Trap's effect to negate Dark End Dragon's destruction!. Hiroto called out as a barrier formed around his monster.

But with the force the attack gave off, it knocked off some of the prodigy duelist's Life Points.

 **Hiroto LP 3500 x2**

"Nice save, Hiroto-kun. But the fun doesn't end there in this duel! I set one card facedown and end my turn!" Yusho said as he passed his turn to the young Duelist, who prepared to take the duel to another step.

 **TURN 03**

 **Hiroto LP 3500 x3**

"My turn! Draw!" Hiroto called as he turned to his Continuous Spell's effect. "Due to The Start to the Dark End's effect, since I drew a monster card, I get to Special Summon it to the field! Come forth, **Dark End Catapult (1300/2100)**!" Hiroto called as he called forth another Dark End monster with 0 ATK points.

 **(Dark End Catapult ATK: 1300 to 0)**

"Since I Special Summoned a Dark End monster with my Continuous Spell's effect, I get to draw another card... And the card I drew is a Spell Card, so I can't do anything for now. On the other hand, from my hand, I Summon the Tuner Monster, **Light End Tuning Magician (0800/0600)**!" Hiroto called out.

The cute girl Magician representing the light with the light mage outfit, ready to aid her master. "I tune my Level 5 Dark End Catapult with my Level 2 Tuning Magician!" Hiroto called as the Magician scanned the Catapult for a new Synchro Monster to Summon.

 _"With the mechanic justice of darkness in your hands, unleash your powers and show the enemies your true strength! **Synchro Summon**! Come forth! Level 7! **Dark Strike Fighter (2600/1800)**!"_ chanted Hiroto as a new Dark Type Synchro monster took place besides Dark End Dragon.

"It's another Synchro Monster!" Yuzu said in surprise as Yusho was surprised, but amazed at the same time. "I see... With that Continuous Spell's effect, you can summon multiple monsters until your luck runs out, correct?" Yusho asked as Hiroto nodded in confirmation.

"That's right! That's why I said that I would believe in my Deck and show you how I bond with the Deck I've gained! And that's not all! From my hand, I activate the Spell Card, **Monster Reborn**! This card Special Summons any monster from our Graveyard! And of course, the monster I choose to bring back is... **Dark End Chidori Beast (2500/1500)**!" Hiroto called out loud.

His thunder dark beast returned, baring its fangs against Sky Magician as Yusho watched to see how the young prodigy would continue on with the duel. "Dark Strike Fighter's effect activates! Once per turn, by tributing Chidori Beast, you take damage equal to its Level x200!" Hiroto explained with a serious look on his face.

"What!? Dark End Chidori Beast is Level 7! That means... Dad takes..." Yuya said in shock as Yuzu finished it with a frown.

"1400 points of damage." Yuzu said as missiles began to launch themselves towards Yusho! At seeing timing perfect, the Pro Duelist requested Sky Magician to take him to a giant ball where an Action Card was as he snatched it and played it to avoid damage!

"Action Magic, **Acceleration**! The effect damage becomes 0, keeping my Life Points safe!" Yusho called as Hiroto widened his eyes in surprise to see Yusho countering his move. Smiling in amusement, the young prodigy continued on, turning to his Dragon of darkness this time to unleash his power.

"In that case, I activate Dark End Dragon's effect! By reducing its ATK and DEF Points by 500, I can destroy one card on your side of the field! The card I choose to destroy is, of course, Performapal Sky Magician!" Hiroto said, as he made his declaration by pointing to his future teacher's ace monster.

 **(Dark End Dragon ATK: 2600 to 2100 / DEF: 2100 to 1600)**

"Do it, Dark End Dragon! **_Darkness Destruction_**!" Hiroto called as dark miasma began to shoot towards Sky Magician, only for Yusho to counter it once more. "I activate a Trap! **Performapal Sky Ring**! When a Spellcaster Type monster on my side of the field were to be destroyed by a card effect, I can negate that effect!" Yusho cried out.

At this, a barrier formed around the Magician to stop Dark End from destroying it in the process! "No way!" Hiroto said in surprise as he didn't expect his strategy to be countered twice in one turn. Looking at the cards in his hand, Hiroto frowned as he shook his head as he finished his turn.

"As expected of a Pro Duelist... I switch Dark End Dragon to defense mode and end my turn!" Hiroto said as he was forced to make a defensive maneuver, as he passed the turn to the Entertainment Duelist.

 **TURN 04**

 **Yusho LP 4000 x4**

"My turn!" Yusho said as he smiled at seeing the child out of options. "What's wrong? Are you starting to give up already, Hiroto-kun?" Yusho asked teasingly, as Hiroto glared back with a pout.

"As if! This is my first duel, so I won't surrender to anyone! Not even when I'm backed down into a corner, Yusho-sensei!" Hiroto said as the Pro Duelist smiled in amusement. Yuya and Yuzu on the other hand were not amazed as they felt dull, seeing the young boy struggle against Yuya's father, who clearly had the advantage right now.

"I see... In that case, I will make this more fun for you! I activate the Continuous Spell: **Magician's Right Hand**! And when a Continuous Spell is activated, Sky Magician gains another 300 ATK points!" Yusho called as his ace became more powerful than before!

 **(Performapal Sky Magician ATK: 3100 to 3400)**

"Battle! I attack Dark Strike Fighter with Sky Magician!" Yusho called as he commanded his Magician to attack, blasting the dark machine in the process! The shockwaves nearly knocked Hiroto down, as he managed to stay in his feet, despite feeling a bit numb from the blow that he felt.

 **Hiroto LP 2700 x0**

"I set one card facedown and end my turn!" Yusho said as another facedown appeared to take the stage as Hiroto slowly stood up. "I thought you were going to show me more Entertainment than this, Yusho-sensei! If you're not going to continue this, then I'll find a way to end the show!" Hiroto yelled as he prepared to make his turn.

 **TURN 05**

 **Hiroto LP 2700 x1**

"My turn! Draw!" called Hiroto as he looked at the card before he turned to his Dark End Dragon. "Dark End Dragon's effect activates! By decreasing its ATK and DEF by 500, I target and destroy Sky Magician! **_Darkness Destruction_**!" Hiroto explained out loud.

With the attitude he had right now, he was NOT enjoying this as his moves were countered several times! And with Yusho teasing him to make his move, it was now the time to counterattack! That was, until the Entertainment Duelist grabbed an Action Card, with the help of his ace monster.

 **(Dark End Dragon ATK: 2100 to 1600 / DEF: 1600 to 1100)**

"Action Magic, **Transparent**! Sky Magician can't be affected by any card effects this turn!" Yusho said as Hiroto ran for an Action Card that was near him! At reading the effect, the young prodigy made a countermove to counter Yusho's evasion.

"I don't think so, Yusho-sensei! Action Magic, **No Action**! Transparent is negated and-" started Hiroto until Yusho smiled, before he countered with his Continuous Spell's effect.

"Magician's Right Hand's effect activates! Once per turn, when a Spell Card is activated, I can negate and destroy that Spell Card!" Yusho explained as the Action Card disappeared into particles, allowing Transparent to shield Sky Magician from Dark End Dragon's powers once more.

"That guy can't beat Dad no matter what he does. His moves are going to keep getting countered if he continues on like that..." Yuya said with a bored look on his face. Unlike the duel with Shuzo, this duel seemed to be boring for both himself and Yuzu until Hiroyuki let out a small chuckle for the kids.

"Don't worry. This will get entertaining soon, kids. Look at our son's face." Hiroyuki said, causing Yuzu and Yuya to turn and see the young Duelist actually smiling even when his countermove was countered back! This confused the two as Yusho noticed the smile, too as Hiroto let out a small chuckle.

"With this, Magician's Right Hand can't activate again this turn. I've been waiting for this moment, Yusho-sensei! Thanks to you using your Continuous Spell's effect, I can activate this Spell Card! The Spell Card, **Card of Sanctity** , activates!" Hiroto called as a new Spell Card appeared to aid both Duelists.

"Hoh? I see... You wanted me to use my Continuous Spell: Magician's Right Hand so that I wouldn't be able to stop your Spells from being negated, correct?" Yusho asked as Hiroto nodded in confirmation as he explained.

"Your Continuous Spells can only activate once per turn, so I knew this was the perfect chance to play this card! And when this Spell is activated, we can draw cards until we each have six in our hand!" Hiroto explained as both Duelists drew their cards, as Shuzo watched with a frown on his face.

"Card of Sanctity not only affects the user's hand, but his opponent's hand, too. What is this kid thinking?" Shuzo asked himself silently as Yusho only watched to see how the young prodigy would duel as Hiroto showed his next card!

"From my hand, I activate the Continuous Spell: **Light and Dark Sacrifice**! When this card is on the field, I can pay 400 Life Points to banish one Dark End or Light End monster from my Graveyard to add half of the banished monster's ATK to one of the Light End or Dark End monsters I have on the field!" Hiroto explained out loud.

Yuya and Yuzu watched in surprise as the prodigy Duelist made his risky move.

 **Hiroto LP 2300 x5**

"So, by paying 400 Life Points, I banish Dark End Catapult from my Graveyard to add half of its ATK to Dark End Dragon!" Hiroto explained as the Catapult gave its powers to the dragon, causing it to roar ecstatically for the power it was getting back.

 **(Dark End Dragon ATK: 1600 to 2250)**

"2250 ATK... It's not enough to beat the 3400 ATK Sky Magician." Hiroyuki said as his son continued on. "This effect can be used twice! So, by paying another 400 Life Points, I banish Light End Tuning Magician from my Graveyard, giving Dark End half of its ATK points!" Hiroto cried out as more power seeped inside Dark End Dragon's body.

 **Hiroto LP 1900 x5**

 **(Dark End Dragon ATK: 2250 to 2650)**

"2650 ATK? It's still not enough to beat Sky Magician..." Yuzu said silently as Yuya remained speechless as the power boost wasn't done yet. "That's not all! I activate the Spell Card: **Dark End Vengeance**! With this card's effect, I can banish up to Dark End monsters from my Graveyard to add half of their total ATK to Dark End Dragon!" Hiroto cried out.

"More banishing for power...?" Yuya said in disbelief as he didn't believe sacrifices meant Entertainment. Yusho kept quiet as he kept a serious face to let his future student continue his move.

"From my Graveyard, I banish Dark End Chidori Beast and Little Wolf to add half of their total ATK to Dark End Dragon!" Hiroto cried out as the beast and wolf granted the dragon their power as the ATK of the Synchro Monster overcame Sky Magician's!

 **(Dark End Dragon ATK: 2650 to 3950)**

"3950 ATK!?" Yuya said in shock as the Battle Phase began. "Battle! I attack Performapal Sky Magician with Dark End Dragon! **_Darkness Breath Burst_**!" Hiroto yelled as the attack aimed for Sky Magician. Yusho once again countered as he revealed another Trap to defend his ace monster.

"Destroying my monster won't be easy, Hiroto-kun. I activate a Continuous Trap, **Sky Illusion**! As long as this card's on the field, you can't attack any of my other monsters other than Sky Magician! And when Sky Magician is attacked or targeted by a card effect, it can't be destroyed either way!" Yusho explained.

Pouting, the battle continued on as Hiroto gained aid from his Dragon to find an Action Card to increase the damage! Spotting one, the young prodigy Duelist grabbed one and played it to increase the damage to his opponent.

"Action Magic, **Bi-Attack**! During the Battle Phase, Dark End Dragon's ATK is doubled!" Hiroto cried out as the Darkness Breath Burst attack was stronger, thanks to the Action Card Hiroto played!

 **(Dark End Dragon ATK: 3950 to 7900)**

"No way... 7900 ATK!?" Yuya said in shock as Yukari knew what this could mean if it worked out. "Magician's Right Hand was already activated this turn, so it can't negate any more Spell Cards that Hiroto uses... If this attack succeeds, then our son wins the duel!" Yukari said happily as Hiroyuki let out a chuckle.

"Don't underestimate Yusho-san, Yukari. With the way he's dueling, he's going to possibly end it while giving our son a big smile to his face." Hiroyuki said, causing his wife and the two kids to look at the man in confusion as they all turned their heads back to see how the duel will result for the two Duelists.

Yusho quickly grabbed an Action Card thanks to Sky Magician's help as he played it! "Action Magic, Oversword! Sky Magician's ATK is raised by 500!" Yusho called out loud as his Magician became stronger, but not enough to overpower Dark End Dragon.

 **(Performapal Sky Magician ATK: 3400 to 3900)**

"What are you doing, Dad? Dark End Dragon's ATK is still higher!" Yuya said, making a complaint until Yusho found another Action Card. "The second Action Magic, **Flame Power**! Sky Magician's ATK is raised by 400!" Yusho cried out as more power were added to the magician's ATK Points.

 **(Performapal Sky Magician ATK: 3900 to 4300)**

"Even if you boost Sky Magician's ATK now, it still won't be enough to overpower Dark End Dragon!" Hiroto said as Yusho grabbed a third Action Card to counter Dark End Dragon's attack once more! "Then, I'll halve the damage instead with this! Action Magic, **Miracle**! Sky Magician isn't destroyed and the damage is cut in half!" Yusho cried out with a smile.

As the attack made contact, with the double shield given to itself, Sky Magician remained on the field while Yusho took damage, nearly losing half of his Life Points as he stood on his ground.

 **Yusho LP 2100 x6**

Frowning, the prodigy Duelist finished his turn. "I... set two cards facedown and end my turn. At this moment, both Sky Magician and Dark End Dragon's ATK return to normal. And since I had activated Dark Vengeance... the cost of activating it was to send 10 cards from my Deck to the Graveyard now that I've activated it." Hiroto explained.

He sent ten of his cards from the Deck to the Graveyard, while passing the turn to Yusho as Yuya wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "Dad managed to save himself from that trouble..." Yuya said in relief as the duel continued on.

 **(Dark End Dragon ATK: 7900 to 1600)**

 **(Sky Magician ATK: 4300 to 3400)**

 **TURN 06**

 **Yusho LP 2100 x7**

"Then in that case, it's my turn once more! Draw!" Yusho called out as he drew his card as he chuckled at the card he drew, confusing Hiroto as the Entertainment Duelist made his words to the young prodigy.

"It's time that we end this Entertainment, Hiroto-kun! From my hand, I Summon **Performapal Sky Pupil (0800/0800)**!" Yusho called as he summoned forth a young apprentice that seemed to be the apprentice of Sky Magician as the student and teacher looked at each other before they nodded in agreement, both knowing on what to do.

"Sky Pupil? What is that...?" Hiroto said in confusion as Yusho explained. "This is who you are going to be when this duel is over. Sky Pupil here is a student of Sky Magician, or should I say... an apprentice of Sky Magician." Yusho explained as Hiroto widened his eyes in surprise at hearing this.

"Apprentice...?" Hiroto repeated silently as Yuya and Yuzu cheered for their idol. "Go, Dad!" "You can do it, sir!" The two cried together as Yukari and Hiroyuki began to cheer for their son. "Don't give in, son! You're doing great!" "Keep fighting, son!" Hiroyuki and Yukari called together, encouraging Hiroto to pull through.

Smiling at the encouragement he's being given, Hiroto nodded as he smiled at his future teacher. "Alright then... Show me your true entertainment world, Yusho-sensei!" Hiroto called out as Yusho tipped his hat before making a nod.

"As you wish then, Hiroto-kun. The fun has just begun!" Yusho cried out, announcing his words, exciting his son and Yuzu, while making Shuzo ecstatic at his motto. The spotlights shined down on both him and his two Sky monsters as Yusho pulled out a card that could be very enchanting to the audience.

"From my hand, I activate the Spell Card, **Smile World**!" Yusho cried out as once the Spell was played, colorful shapes and smiley faces spread around the Action Field, amazing the audience and Hiroto as the young prodigy watched to see the Acrobatic Circus Field light up with smiles all around him.

He looked to see Sky Pupil grinning at him, while Sky Magician seemed to be giving an approval look, as he turned back to see Dark End Dragon smiling as well as happy eyes came to his face, bewildering the young prodigy until a smile crept onto his face. Soon, that small smile turned into a huge one as he laughed.

"Amazing... This feels so... warm..." Hiroto said as Yusho explained Smile World's function for the duel.

"When this card is activated, all monsters on the field gains 100 ATK points for every monster on the field! There are three monsters right now. So with that, they all gain 300 ATK points!" Yusho explained as the Spell encouraged the three monsters to stay and have fun in the duel, no matter how hard it may be.

 **(Dark End Dragon ATK: 1600 to 1900)**

 **(Performapal Sky Magician ATK: 3400 to 3700)**

 **(Performapal Sky Pupil ATK: 800 to 1100)**

"Battle! I attack Dark End Dragon with Performapal Sky Pupil!" Yusho called as Sky Pupil jumped up to make a swift kick at the dragon, surprising Hiroto as this snapped him out of his happy and amazed face. "Eh!? But Sky Pupil has 800 ATK points lower than Dark End Dragon!?" Hiroto said until Yusho explained.

"When Sky Pupil attacks with Sky Magician on the field, Sky Pupil's ATK becomes doubled!" Yusho explained, shocking Hiroto as he took a step back in surprise. "What!?" Hiroto gasped as Sky Pupil kicked Dark End away, causing it to be destroyed and to take damage at the same time!

 **(Performapal Sky Pupil ATK: 1100 to 2200)**

 **Hiroto LP 1600 x4**

"And next! I attack you directly with Performapal Sky Magician!" Yusho called out as Hiroto revealed a Trap of his own. "I activate my Trap! **Negate Attack**!" Hiroto cried out until Yusho turned to his Continuous Spell's effect.

"Magician's Left Hand's effect activates, negating the activation of Negate Attack and destroy it at the same time!" Yusho cried out as the barrier to stop the attack stopped, until Hiroto revealed another Trap to counter Sky Magician's attack.

"Continuous Trap: **Escape the Dark End**! When this Trap is activated, I can Special Summon one banished Dark End monster to the field with its effect negated and ATK halved and decrease an opponent's monster's ATK by the original ATK of the Dark End monster Summoned to the field!" Hiroto cried out.

Both Yuya and Yuzu widened their eyes as they believed they knew which monster Hiroto was going to Summon. "Is he going to...?" Yuzu asked in worry as Yuya nodded. "He's going to Summon Chidori Beast!" Yuya exclaimed as his guess was right as Chidori Beast returned to the field with its ATK cut in half to 1250.

"Chidori Beast's original ATK was 2500... So, Sky Magician loses 2500 ATK points..." Hiroyuki pointed out as Sky Magician became weakened, making it even weaker than his Pupil and his opponent!

 **(Performapal Sky Magician ATK: 3700 to 1200)**

"Again, you never cease to surprise me, Hiroto-kun. But... this is where it all ends!" Yusho cried out, much to Hiroto's surprise as Yusho grabbed an Action Card to play and surpass Chidori Beast. "Action Magic, **Enjoy Rescue**! With this card's effect, Sky Magician gains ATK equal to Dark End Chidori Beast's current ATK!" Yusho cried out.

 **(Performapal Sky Magician ATK: 1200 to 2450)**

"What!?" Hiroto gasped as Yusho resumed the Battle Phase. "The battle continues on! I attack Chidori Beast with Performapal Sky Magician!" Yusho cried out as he spotted an Action Card up ahead as he and his Magician flew up as Hiroto rode onto Chidori Beast with a request to move.

"Over there, Chidori Beast!" Hiroto cried out as the Beast nodded, allowing the young prodigy to go after the Action Card as well! Everyone watched as both Duelists reached for the card until they passed each other, with one of them grabbing it. The one who grabbed it first was Yusho as he activated it!

"Action Magic, Flight! Sky Magician gains an additional 600 ATK points!" Yusho cried out as the boost boosted Sky Magician's power, enough to overcome and defeat the young prodigy Duelist!

 **(Performapal Sky Magician ATK: 2450 to 3050)**

Finding another Action Card, Hiroto grabbed it to give himself some time! "Action Magic, **Flame Chain**! Sky Magician's ATK is decreased by 400!" Hiroto cried out as some of the boost Sky Magician gained decreased, but it was not enough for Chidori Beast to destroy.

 **(Performapal Sky Magician ATK: 4050 to 3650)**

The attack made contact, knocking Hiroto off of his feet as he was sent flying into the air before he bounced on the circus balls that softened his fall. "AHHHHH!" Hiroto screamed as he fell to the ground by the impact, causing him to groan in dizziness and pain.

 **Hiroto LP 200 x4**

Lowering himself down with his Sky monsters, Yusho revealed one more Action Card that he picked up after the damage was done. As Hiroto struggled to stand, he gave a smirk, as he dusted himself off.

"Nice try, Yusho-sensei... Because of the Action Card I used to weaken Sky Magician for a moment, it left me a few Life Points left! On the next turn, I'll attempt to turn this around!" declared Hiroto until Yusho laughed at the boy's energetic declaration, causing the young prodigy to frown at the humor.

"What's so funny?" Hiroto asked as Yusho explained. "Sorry to say, Hiroto-kun... But there won't be a next turn for you! Because with this Action Card: **Wonder Chance** , Sky Magician is able to attack once again, this time making it a direct attack, which will put a show to the end." Yusho explained, causing Hiroto to widen his eyes in shock.

"What!? 3650 VS 200... I lost...?" Hiroto said in shock as Yusho continued with the Battle Phase. "Now then! Once more, Sky Magician! Direct attack!" Yusho yelled as his ace monster flew in the air, as it shot a flashy lighting bolt towards Hiroto, who watched to see Smule World still taking effect and brightening up the duel.

He turned to the audience to see Yuya and Yuzu looking ecstatic to see the Entertainment Duelist dueling hard for victory and to show the audience and his opponent a good time. Even his parents seemed to be smiling and satisfied with how the duel was going.

Looking back to see the flashy attack coming towards him, the young prodigy smiled before he accepted his defeat.

 **BOOM!**

"AAHHHHH!" screamed Hiroto as he was knocked to the ground, defeated by Sky Magician's final attack.

 **Hiroto LP 0 x4**

 **WIN: Yusho**

The Action Field disappeared, as Yusho walked over to the defeated prodigy, who puffed his cheeks out in annoyance for the loss, despite of having satisfaction with what happened in his very first duel. As his future teacher looked down at him, the small smile on the young prodigy's face turned into a big grin.

"Heh... Ha ha ha ha ha! That was so cool! Sky Magician's attack was so cool, Yusho-sensei!" Hiroto laughed happily. "Ha ha ha... Did you like it, Hiroto-kun? Did you have fun?" Yusho asked, kneeling down to the boy's level.

"Mm-hm! Entertainment Dueling is so much fun, Yusho-sensei! I want to learn more about it!" Hiroto exclaimed. "I see... In that case... I'd like you to take this card with you... It's for you, as a gift for giving me a great duel." Yusho explained.

He handed the little boy a card, with his parents watching as they came over in the Action Field Room, with Yuya and Yuzu at their side. "Yusho-san!? Are you sure about this?" Yukari asked, surprised to see that the Pro Duelist was handing her son a valuable card.

"Yes, I'm sure, Sakamoto-san. Your son is very experienced in dueling, even if this is just his first duel. And I can see his potential, to grow even stronger." Yusho explained.

Hiroyuki smiled, knowing what the Entertainment Duelist meant. For Hiroto, he was in awe for getting the card. " **Smile World**... Thank you, Yusho-sensei! I promise to keep it safe and use it at most times!" Hiroto thanked happily.

Yusho nodded with a smile, ruffling the little boy's hair, knowing with the potential he had, Hiroto could rise up to his level someday, just like with Yuya. The son watched as he smiled, now knowing that there was someone else that had fun with the duel, despite of losing, though.

 **End Flashback**

Hiroto smiled as he looked at the window, seeing the sun setting down as Kazuto smiled. _"That's some story between you and Yuya's father..."_ Kazuto said as Hiroto nodded in agreement. "Yeah... I just wonder where he is now... If he didn't run away like everyone said, then where did he go...?" Hiroto said in confusion.

The two boys looked at the sunset as they had questions in their minds that were never answered as the day went by.

To be continued...

* * *

 **DM Stats:**

 **Wins/Losses: 11/1**

 **Next duel:**

 **Duel 31: The Runaway Fusion Wolf Boy!**

 **Duel 32: The Core of Spirits! The Chaos!**

 **Duel 33: The Rematch Against the Brother!**

 **Duel 34** **: The Trust and the Need to Smile**

 **Duel 35: The Pawn of Fusion's Annoyance!?**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Chiaki: Duel Academia is no place for anyone that wants peace for all four dimensions!

Chaos: You can't do this alone, Chiaki. The Professor is the one that's in charge of it all, right?

Chiaki: You think I don't know that, Chaos? We need to find allies to defeat Academia, and to stop this war!

Chaos: Where to? Xyz is already on the edge. Synchro doesn't know anything about this now.

Chiaki: Who... are you? Are you one of those Duelists from the Xyz Dimension? From the Resistance?

Yuto: That Disk...! So, you really are from Academia! I won't let you win and get in our way with our mission!

 **OC Cards:**

 **Escape the Dark End / Trap: Continuous:** _Once per during either player's turn, you can Special Summon one banished Dark End monster to the field with its ATK halved, and you can decrease one of the opponent's monsters on the field by the original ATK of the monster that's Special Summoned by this card's effect until the end of this turn._


	31. The Runaway Fusion Wolf Boy!

**Duel 31: The Runaway Fusion Wolf Boy!**

"Go now! **Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon (2500/2000)**! Attack the three Obelisk Force directly! **_Moon Force Burst_**!" A hooded boy cried out, pointing at some royal trio, that seemed to be elite Duelist team as a shadowed dragon shot an attack, blasting them all away! The elite all screamed as they were all defeated by the direct attack.

 **Obelisk Force Red LP 0 x1**

 **Obelisk Force Green LP 0 x0**

 **Obelisk Force Yellow LP 0 x3**

 **WIN: Unknown**

"You bastards better not come back here again! Got it!? Tear them apart, Lock! **_Elemental Phantom Slash_**!" Another boy cried out as a shadowed bear-looking monster slashed more Obelisk Forces away, defeating them all at the same time, similar with the boy with his Fusion Dragon.

 **Obelisk Force Red LP 0 x2**

 **Obelisk Force Green LP 0 x1**

 **Obelisk Force Yellow LP 0 x2**

 **WIN: Unknown**

As the six Duelists disappeared, both boys panted from the duels they had to endure from their troubling opponents. They walked up to each other as the one with the bear monster earlier sighed in annoyance. "They just keep coming and coming, Chiaki... What are we supposed to do now?" The boy asked annoyingly.

The other boy with the Fusion Dragon named Chiaki took off his hood, revealing his face. His face looked very similar to Hiroto and Kazuto, but he looked a bit more serious and he had eyes similar to a wolf. He even had wolf ears sticking out of his head, out of his light brown hair!

Chiaki let out an annoyed sigh and kicked the dirt on the ground, where he kicked a pebble that clattered all the way to a destroyed building.

The two Duelists were in the ruins of the Xyz Dimension, in Heartland as they were reluctantly recruited by the Resistance after their recent betrayal of the school they used to go to in their home dimension, which was in the Fusion Dimension: Duel Academia.

"We'll have to find more allies to help us. With the number of Resistance members lowered down, we can't afford to be laid back. Plus, two of their best Duelists have gone to Standard Dimension to search for a certain person related to the Professor." Chiaki said seriously as the second hooded boy sighed.

He took his hood off, revealing himself to be wearing a white mask with a black smile and eyes. He turned to Chiaki, his tone of voice sounding annoyed. "But Standard isn't aware of what's happening in here and in Fusion Dimension, right? And that goes for the Synchro Dimension, too." The boy said in annoyance.

"Well, what other choice do we have? I thought you would be more excited to recruit more allies, Chaos. Especially since they could be stronger than the Duelists we've faced back at Academia and in here." Chiaki said with a raised eyebrow.

The boy, named as Chaos shook his head. "Yeah, but still... We don't know if any Duelists in the Standard Dimension is strong or not. If they are, then I guess it's lucky for them they have little talent to survive as true Duelists." Chaos said harshly as he kicked on a pebble, causing it to clatter over to another ruined building.

Chiaki frowned and sighed. "Don't forget, we earned the trust from the Resistance two days ago. So, we have to be supportive. They said that two of their members were in Standard, right? We should find them at least and see what they're up to, first. Then, we can make our move against Academia." Chiaki said with a stern look.

Chaos turned to his comrade and sighed. "For a Wolf Boy... you're quite smart..." Chaos said teasingly, causing Chiaki to glare at his comrade angrily. "W-Who are you calling a Wolf Boy!? You can't blame me for being raised by my wolf family!" Chiaki snapped, which sounded like a growl, earning himself a chuckle from Chaos.

"Growling while yelling... This proves my point." Chaos said as he activated his Duel Disk that seemed to be an Academia Duel Disk. He turned to the dimension teleportation settings and prepared to tap onto Standard. Glancing at his comrade, Chiaki gave him a nod, causing Chaos to nod back.

"Alright... To the Standard Dimension!" Chaos said as he used the Duel Disk to teleport himself to the Standard Dimension. Following along, the Wolf Duelist activated his Disk to head for the Standard Dimension as well to follow his comrades and to start their mission to search for the Resistance's two Duelists: Shun and Yuto.

* * *

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Opening 1: Believe X Believe (English Subbed))**

(Pictures of Yuya reveals themselves, with different colors)

 _ **Believe X Believe Be-Be-Be-lieve Buddies!**_

(Two colors show two of Yuya's shadows while the other two shows Hiroto's)

 ** _Believe X Believe_**

(The Japanese opening title reveals itself; with two pendulums swinging across each other)

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

(Yuzu and Gongenzaka's picture reveals themselves)

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

(Yoko, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi and Shuzo's pictures replace Yuzu and Gongenzaka's)

 ** _(YOU)! The strongest_ Card _ain't winnin' or losin'_**

(Yuya prepares to duel with his Duel Disk; he summons Performapal Hip Hippo)

 ** _(YOU)! At_ FULLSPEED _, my heart's a poundin' -_ On the game**

(Yuya rides on his hippo, like he was in an Action Duel)

 ** _Dan Dan Dan Dan_ Done! Done! Done! Done!**

(Performapal Whip Snake, Sword Fish, Skeeter Skimmer appears)

 ** _Dan Dan Dan Dan_ Done! Done! Done! Done!**

(Performapal Turn Toad, Cheermole, and Kaleidoscorp appears)

 ** _Swing, ma-ma-mah_ mind!**

(Yuya's pendant glows as he prepares to Pendulum Summon)

(Hiroto's pendant glows with Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon besides him)

 ** _The Pendulum of Souls, The Ultimate Confusion_**

(A Pendulum Summon occurs, with Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician in the Pendulum Scale)

(Three monsters come out of the portal)

 ** _Impulses - Got it, got it_**

 ** _The game's so intense, it's a serious revolution_**

(Sawatari appears sneering while holding two cards)

(Reiji appears, adjusting his glasses)

(Hiroto blinks, with his pendant and his cards glowing)

(Yuya and Hiroto's monsters appear together)

 ** _(Just breakin' the wall...)_**

 ** _(Just breakin' the wall...)_**

(Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appears along with Hiroto's two dragons; Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon)

(Yuya lands on his dragon, Hiroto floats with his two dragons)

 ** _Ride on now_**

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

 ** _Everybody's goin' ta break down that wall_**

(Yuya rides on Odd-Eyes, as Hiroto flies with his two dragons, along with Twilight End Xyz Dragon, the dragon he rides on)

(Hippo Carnival and Scapegoat has been activated)

 ** _You're gonna beat, beat it_**

 ** _Let's race towards an infinite future without hesitatin'_**

(Scapegoat Token cheers for Hiroto as the Hippo Tokens blows kisses towards Yuya)

 ** _Make it, Make it, Show your courage_ (Break it now)**

(Yuzu and Gongenzaka offer hands together)

 ** _Step ahead! Let's take a step forward (Do it now)_**

(Sora, Futoshi, Tatsuya, and Ayu jumps up together)

 ** _Here comes the fun part!_ So, _everyone,_ be a Believer!**

(Yuya and Odd-Eyes run on a rainbow, with Hiroto, Light End Dragon, Dark End Dragon, Twilight End Xyz Dragon flying together)

 ** _Believe X Be-Be-Be-Believe Buddies!_**

(Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzo, Sora, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi's pictures appear)

(Yuya and Hiroto leads their friends in front of You Show Duel School)

 ** _[Opening Ends]_**

* * *

 **At the Standard Dimension...**

Getting out of the hospital after his full recovery, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist stretched his body as he didn't get the chance to move around a lot while recovering in his hospital room. "Geez... I really need to get focused on preparing for the Junior Youth Championships if I want to become one of the strongest Duelist in Maiami City..." groaned Hiroto.

Kazuto's spirit floated besides him as he gave an unimpressed look to his Standard counterpart. _"You're still onto that tournament? What about convincing my brother that I'm a part of your soul?"_ Kazuto asked as Hiroto gave a knowing look to his face.

"I'm getting to that..." Hiroto said as he began to walk around the city to search for the place where he and Shun had fought on. As he walked, the two boys began another conversation with each other, relating to the Fusion Dimension and the Xyz Dimension.

"Your home, the Xyz Dimension... They were attacked by the Fusion Dimension's Duel Academia, right?" Hiroto asked as Kazuto nodded bitterly at the question. _"Yeah... It just happened out of nowhere when the people of Heartland were having fun with dueling. It became from a peaceful game to being the hunted down game..."_ Kazuto said darkly.

"Why do you think they did it...? Academia, I mean." Hiroto asked seriously as Kazuto shook his head, not knowing how to answer the question. _"I don't know... I think it has to relate to the four dimensions around the world. The Fusion Dimension must've been the ones to discover about the four dimensions existing at first..."_ Kazuto started.

"So, you're saying that while your Dimension didn't know about the other Dimensions before, the Fusion Dimension was the first dimension to have all this knowledge about the four?" Hiroto asked as Kazuto closed his eyes, looking like he was thinking about the answer.

 _"That may be... I don't know the exact reasons for the attack, though. The solders that attacked us didn't seem to think of it that way and believed that hunting other Duelists and people down seem to be just for fun. The way they attacked us with their creepy smiles... I could never forget that..."_ Kazuto said harshly.

He clenched his fists and looked at them, seeing them shake with anger. "They didn't care about a thing about the people that were begging for mercy, or when some people weren't even Duelists. They even attacked children or helpless people... Even infants..." Kazuto said angrily.

Sensing his anger, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist narrowed his eyes as he remained silent, allowing Kazuto to talk to himself about how the soldiers of Academia turned his homeland into a war field. As he kept walking, he looked up at the sky, seeing that it was clear blue, with no clouds at sight.

 _"How did this happen...?"_ Hiroto thought to himself as there were many questions that had yet to be answered. The Synchro-Xyz Duelist shook his head as he began to walk back to the You Show Duel School where he promised to meet his friends when he recovered completely.

While he was walking, he didn't realize that someone similar to him would come in the same area when he had met his Xyz Dimension comrade for the first time.

 **Meanwhile...**

Chiaki was walking across an area that seemed to be near the warehouse when he realized he had been separated from his comrade. "Damn it... He must've rushed off without waiting for me... That idiot." Chiaki said as he gave a huff before he felt his ears twitch as he heard footsteps coming to his way. Narrowing his eyes, he turned to see someone coming.

"Who's there!?" Chiaki snapped as the figure revealed himself, revealing to be Yuto! "I'll be asking the questions here." Yuto said sternly. After his recent argument with Shun about Hiroto and Kazuto, the Phantom Knights user was not in a good mood and it didn't get better when he confronted the Wolf Duelist.

Chiaki narrowed his eyes but noticed the state Yuto's clothes were in. It looked like he came from the battlefield. Plus, the red scarf wrapped around his right arm was also proof that he was part of the Resistance! Taking note of this, the Wolf Duelist knew what this could mean.

 _"He must be one of the Duelists from the Resistance that came to the Standard Dimension for some reason..."_ Chiaki thought as Yuto noticed the Wolf Duelist's expression. "Who are you? And how did you know I was coming?" Yuto asked, as Chiaki remained silent before he tried to answer.

That was when Yuto spotted the Academia Duel Disk Chiaki was wearing on his left arm and jumped back! He activated his Resistance Duel Disk with a hint of anger in his eyes. "That Disk...! You're... Are you from Academia!?" Yuto snapped as Chiaki jumped back as well, as he activated his Duel Disk, too.

"You're wrong! I'm a fugitive of the Fusion Dimension! More likely, one of the traitors of Academia!" Chiaki snapped, catching the Phantom Knights user by surprise. "Traitor...?" Yuto asked before he shook his head as he prepared to duel the Fusion user.

"I'll let this duel decide whether what you're saying is the truth or not! From the dimension you're from, any Duelists from the Fusion Dimension can be lying to sometimes betray that person they won their trust from! Prepare yourself!" Yuto said out loud as the Duel Mode of his Duel Disk was activated.

Seeing he had no other option but to duel, the Wolf Duelist activated his Duel Disk to go into Duel Mode as well. "If that's what it takes to win your trust, then so be it." Chiaki said as the two enemies prepared for battle.

 **"DUEL!"**

 **Chiaki LP 4000 x5**

 **VS**

 **Yuto LP 4000 x5**

 **TURN 01**

"The first move goes to me! My turn!" Chiaki cried out as he picked the first card to play. "From my hand, I Summon **Moon Wolf Mage (1000/1000)** in attack mode!" Chiaki called as a wolf mage appeared, preparing to cast her spell for her master and her allies that were soon to come later on.

"Moon Wolf Mage's effect activates! Once per turn, by drawing one card from my Deck, I can reveal the card to you. If that card were to be a Monster, then I can Special Summon it with its effects negated! But, if it's a Spell or Trap Card, I take 500 points of damage!" Chiaki explained, catching Yuto by surprise.

"So you're leaving it up to chance..." Yuto said as the Wolf Duelist drew his card. "That's right! So, the first draw is here! Draw!" Chiaki cried as he drew his first card before he revealed it to the Phantom Knights user as he smirked.

"The card I drew was **Moon Wolf Golem (2200/2200)** , which allows me to Special Summon him to the field!" Chiaki cried out as a giant wolf armed with stone armor appeared, taking the field to defend his allies and his master. "I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn!" Chiaki called as he passed the turn to Yuto.

 **TURN 02**

 **Yuto LP 4000 x6**

"My turn!" Yuto called as he drew his card. Taking a look at Chiaki and his monsters, the Phantom Knights user frowned. _"He declared himself to be the traitor of Academia... But could that really be true? I expected him to Fusion Summon in his first turn, but he didn't..."_ Yuto thought as he made his move.

"I Summon the **Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak (0800/1000)**!" Yuto called as the ghostly-looking cloak warrior appeared, allowing the Phantom Knights user to make his next move. "Next, when there is a Level 3 or lower Phantom Knights monster on the field, I can Special Summon the **Phantom Knights of Silent Boots (0200/1200)** from my hand!" Yuto explained.

As he said so, the phantom warrior with boots appeared alongside Ancient Cloak, causing Chiaki to narrow his eyes on what he was going to see next. "Two Level 3 monsters... Is he going for an Xyz Summon?" Chiaki asked himself as his guess was correct.

"I Overlay my Level 3 Ancient Cloak with my Level 3 Silent Boots!" Yuto shouted out loud as the two monsters merged together in the Overlay Network, bringing forth a familiar monster into play.

 _"Souls of warriors fallen on the battlefield, revive now and become the light to fend the darkness! **Xyz Summon**! Come forth! Rank 3! **The Phantom Knights of Break Sword (2000/1000)**!" _ chanted Yuto as his dark knight came into play, creating a little shockwave to show how strong the Xyz Summoning was.

"So he really is a member of the Resistance..." Chiaki said with narrowing his eyes. Yuto heard him say that and narrowed his eyes as he knew that this former Academia member must've gotten involved with his comrades at his home Dimension. Looking at Chiaki's field, he made some thoughts for his next move.

 _"His two set cards are the problem here... If I attack carelessly, then he could activate one of them. In that case..."_ Yuto started as he took a few cards from his hand to make his tricky move.

"I set three cards facedown, then activate Break Sword's effect! Once per turn, by using one Overlay Unit, I can destroy one card on my side of the field while destroying yours at the same time! With this effect, I destroy one of my facedown cards to destroy one of your facedown cards!" Yuto declared, pointing at Chiaki's left set card.

Smirking in amusement, the Wolf Duelist watched as the Xyz Monster used its power to destroy his left facedown card while one of his opponent's set card was destroyed in the process.

"At this moment, the Trap Card that you destroyed, **Moon** **Wolf's Tear's** effect activates!" Chiaki cried out, catching the Phantom Knights user by surprise. "What did you say!?" Yuto said in shock as the Wolf Duelist explained of his card's effect.

"When this card is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon three **Moon Wolf Pup Tokens (0100/0100)** to the field in defense mode." Chiaki explained as three playful pups appeared, barking alongside with their Mage and Golem.

Yuto couldn't help himself but pity the token pups a little until Chiaki explained more of his Trap's effect.

"And, as long as these Tokens are in the field, your monsters can't battle any of my Moon Wolf monsters on the field until these three are all destroyed! And for every Token destroyed, I gain 600 Life Points in exchange." Chiaki explained, catching the Phantom Knights user by surprise.

"I see..." Yuto said only as he looked at Chiaki, who didn't seem so threatening like the other Academia Duelists he faced back at his home dimension. Unlike the other Academia Duelists, this one seemed calm and innocent. His way of protecting and caring for his monsters proved on how much he was different than the others.

Other than that, his face looked quite similar to Hiroto and Kazuto. He frowned at this thought, realizing he met another person who had a similar face with Kazuto, but from a different dimension. "Just what is going on here...?" Yuto questioned himself until Chiaki snapped him out.

"Hey! It's still your turn! Your Break Sword didn't attack yet, didn't he?" Chiaki called out loud, which sounded like a bark as Yuto sweat dropped before he shook his head. Even if he was thinking this now, this Duelist was a Fusion user... a Duelist who used the Summoning method that's an enemy to his home dimension.

"I didn't forget. Battle! I attack one of your Moon Wolf Pup Tokens with Break Sword!" Yuto yelled as his Xyz Monster charged to slash the pup, as one of them howled in pain before they disappeared, as Chiaki bit his lips before calling for his Token's effect.

"At this moment, due to one of my Moon Wolf Pup Tokens being destroyed by battle, Moon Wolf's Tear's effect allows me to gain 600 Life Points." Chiaki called out as energy seeped into his body, making him feel comfortable as he closed his eyes before opening them again.

 **Chiaki LP 4600 x2**

"I end my turn." Yuto said as he passed the turn to Chiaki, who began to make his move.

 **TURN 03**

 **Chiaki LP 4600 x3**

"My turn! Draw!" Chiaki cried out as he drew his card. Taking a look at his hand, he looked back at Yuto's field, being aware of Break Sword on the field, along with his two facedown cards. Careful of his movements, Chiaki began to make his strategy that was going to soon surprise the Phantom Knights user.

"From my hand, I activate the Spell Card, **Polymerization**!" Chiaki called, shocking Yuto as his Moon Wolf Mage and Golem were about to fuse together for a new Fusion Monster. "I send Moon Wolf Mage and Moon Wolf Golem from the field to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon!" Chiaki called as Yuto watched to see what could come out.

 _"Enchanted fangs! And fangs like a wall! By the power of the moon, come forth and reveal your true power! **Fusion Summon**! Descend now! Level 6! **Moon Wolf Savage Blade (2400/1600)**!" _ chanted Chiaki as a savage wolf swordsman appeared, having the fire burning strong in his eyes.

The Phantom Knights user watched as the Fusion Monster growled at him and his Xyz Monster. "This feeling... What is this feeling? It's as if the moment he Fusion Summoned, I can be at ease... rather than preparing to feel the pain that's about to come..." Yuto said to himself as he placed a hand to his chest.

 **Meanwhile...**

"President! A strong Summoning method has occurred around an area near the warehouses!" One of the LDS staff cried out, catching both Reiji and Nakajima's attention. "Which Summoning method?" Reiji asked seriously as the other staff member answered the question.

"It's Fusion, sir!" The staff cried out, as Nakajima tensed, believing that it belong to someone they knew. "Could it be... from the Fusion Dimension?" Nakajima asked as Reiji narrowed his eyes, before he made an order to his staff members.

"Find the area and show the camera video record of it, now!" ordered Reiji, causing his staff to do the work. "Sir!" The staff all called together as they began to search to where the warehouses were again, as the President of LDS folded his arms.

 _"If Academia have begun to invade at this time... then we would be at a clear disadvantage right now..."_ Reiji thought as he knew that this was something he cannot ignore at the moment.

 **Back to Chiaki and Yuto's duel...**

"This is your Fusion Summoning...? It's no surprise, since you're from the Fusion Dimension." Yuto said coldly as Chiaki raised an eyebrow before he turned his calm face to a serious, but annoyed expesssion.

"What's with the voice tone? Are you saying that anyone from the Fusion Dimension is your enemy? There are some Duelists from the Fusion Dimension that's rebelling against Academia when they learned of the terrible things they've done to your Xyz Dimension!" Chiaki snapped back, catching Yuto by surprise.

Before he could raise a question, the Wolf Duelist continued on with the duel. "If you don't believe me, then maybe this might prove my point! Savage Blade gains 200 ATK points for every other Moon Wolf monsters on the field. Since there's my two Moon Wolf Pup Tokens, he gains an extra 400 ATK points!" Chiaki cried out.

 **(Moon Wolf Savage Blade ATK: 2400 to 2800)**

"Battle! I attack Break Sword with Savage Blade! When Savage Blade attacks a Special Summoned monster in the Battle Phase, you can't activate any Trap Cards until the battle is over!" Chiaki cried out, causing the Phantom Knights user to be shocked by this effect.

"What!?" Yuto gasped as he could only watch Break Sword be destroyed by the Fusion Monster, causing him to skid back as the shockwave from the attack made some impact to the surroundings and to himself.

 **Yuto LP 3200 x1**

"With this, I end my turn! How was that!?" Chiaki said with a small smile on his face, which seemed quite similar to how Kazuto smiled when he felt confident for his victory with the duel's current results. Remembering how Kazuto smiled, Yuto closed his eyes before returning his senses to the duel.

"At this moment, Break Sword's effect activates! When it's destroyed, I can Special Summon the two Phantom Knights monster from the Graveyard and make their Level 4!" Yuto called as Ancient Cloak and Silent Boots appeared with their Levels raised by 1.

 **(The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak LV: 3 to 4)**

 **(The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots LV: 3 to 4)**

Realizing that this meant trouble, Chiaki braced himself as Yuto began his move.

 **TURN 04**

 **Yuto LP 3200 x2**

"My turn!" Yuto yelled as he drew his card. "I Overlay my Level 4 Ancient Cloak and Silent Boots!" Yuto yelled as the two monsters merged together in the Overlay Network once more, as the Phantom Knights user called forth his ace monster.

 _"Fangs of pitch-black darkness... rise up against the foolish oppression! Descend now! **Xyz Summon**! Come forth! Rank 4! **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (2500/2000)**!"_ chanted Yuto as his ace monster appeared, roaring as it was Summoned to the field by its master.

Chiaki watched as the Xyz Dragon was summoned, causing him to frown at it. "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon? Why does that name sound familiar...?" Chiaki asked himself silently as Yuto continued on, as he entered the Battle Phase.

"Battle! I attack your second Moon Wolf Pup Tokens with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! **_Revolt of the Lightning, Disobey_**!" Yuto yelled as Dark Rebellion charged with its wings and fangs glowing. It slashed another Moon Wolf Pup monster away, as Chiaki narrowed his eyes before he gave a reminder about his Token's power.

"At this moment, due to Moon Wolf Pup Token's effect, I gain 600 Life Points thanks to my Trap's effect! And also, due to one of the Moon Wolf monsters being destroyed, Savage Blade loses 200 ATK points." Chiaki said as the Moon Wolf's Tears restored more of his Life Points, making it even higher!

 **Chiaki LP 5200 x2**

At the same time, the Fusion Monster lost some of its power after losing one of its young comrades.

 **(Moon Wolf Savage Blade ATK: 2800 to 2600)**

"I set one card facedown and end my turn." Yuto said as a third facedown appeared alongside his two other facedown cards.

 **TURN 05**

 **Chiaki LP 5200 x3**

"My turn! Draw!" Chiaki cried as he drew his card. At that moment, the Battle Phase was entered as Chiaki prepared to attack. "Battle! I attack Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with Savage-" Chiaki started to say until the Phantom Knights user revealed a trick up on his sleeve as he revealed his Traps.

"Before the battle begins, I activate my Trap! **Phantom Knight's Wing**! It gives Dark Rebellion 500 ATK points!" Yuto called as his ace monster was boosted before the attack could begin.

 **(Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK: 2500 to 3000)**

Taking back the order for battle, Chiaki gritted his teeth, like a wolf showing its frustration as he continued on with his turn.

"In that case, I activate the Spell Card, **Fusion Recovery**! With this card's effect, I return Polymerization and Moon Wolf Mage from the Graveyard to my hand! And with the card returned, I activate the Spell Card, **Polymerization**!" Chiaki cried out as the Fusion card was played again, causing Yuto to brace himself.

"I send **Moon Wolf Dark Dancer (0800/01200)** and Moon Wolf Mage from my hand to Fusion Summon!" Chiaki called as a new Fusion Monster was about to appear in the battlefield.

 _"Born from the pack and tamed with multiple fangs... Descend now to reveal your fangs of justice! **Fusion Summon**! Come forth! Level 7! **Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon (2500/2000)**!"_ Chiaki chanted as his ace monster took place on the field once more as it roared, which sounded almost like a werewolf howling, but a dragon roaring at the same time!

It looked like a dragon-wolf hybrid. It had fangs like a wolf, but the face of a dragon. It had ripped black wings that seemed to have happened because of a rough battle. It was armored with armor that seemed to be from the moon's light and powers as its spiky tail revealed itself to be quite dangerous.

The Fusion Dragon revealed its face, having a moon crest symbol on its rough forehead as it glared its blue eyes at Dark Rebellion as it roared, sounding as if it was filled with challenge and anger. Dark Rebellion roared back in retaliation as Chiaki narrowed his eyes at his ace monster, as his eyes became wolf-like eyes.

"That's enough, Moon Wolf... Challenging another dragon just because it looks strong won't make you stronger or better than the opponents you've faced so far." Chiaki said scoldingly, causing his dragon to growl a little in protest, catching Yuto by surprise.

 _"He... He can talk to the monsters!? That's similar to the power Kazuto has!"_ Yuto thought in shock before he braced himself as Chiaki continued on with the duel. "If you want to battle that badly, you'll have to wait for the next turn. I end my turn!" Chiaki called as he passed the turn to Yuto, who was still bewildered by Chiaki's powers to communicate with Duel Monsters.

 **TURN 06**

 **Yuto LP 3200 x2**

"My... My turn!" Yuto called as he drew his card. Looking at the two Fusion Monsters on the field, the Phantom Knights user began to think of a way to strike his monsters without running into any problems.

"I can't attack any of his Fusion Monsters yet unless I destroy that last Moon Wolf Pup Token. But, that will only increase his Life Points as even more... I don't have any monsters in my hand that can get rid of that... So, I'll have to do this even with the disadvantage I have at the moment..." Yuto thought carefully.

"Battle! I attack the last Moon Wolf Pup Token with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! **_Revolt of the Lighting, Disobey_**!" Yuto yelled as his dragon flew to attack the Pup Token once more, until Chiaki revealed a Trap to counter his attack!

"I won't let you! Continuous Trap, activate! **Moon Wolf Mother Barrier**! When I have two Moon Wolf Fusion Monsters on my side of the field, I can use this card's effect to negate the destruction of any Moon Wolf monsters on the field from battle!" Chiaki called, catching the Phantom Knights user off guard once more.

"What!?" Yuto said in surprise as Dark Rebellion's attack was repelled, which kept the Pup Token safe as the two Fusion Monsters moved beside it to keep it safe. Chiaki smiled, seeing how his monsters were supporting each other.

"A pack of wolves protecting the pups from danger... This is how I duel! I protect the monsters from harm to keep the young ones from danger! The two pups may have been destroyed by your dangerous monsters, but I plan to protect the last one with Savage Blade and Fusion Dragon!" Chiaki said with his tone and face showing care.

This left the Phantom Knights user bewildered as he soon realized that with the Trap and the Token still in play, there would be no chance for him to damage Chiaki either way since he wouldn't be able to attack any of his Monsters.

Narrowing his eyes, he took a step back, not knowing what to do anymore. _"I'm getting cornered... by a Fusion user? This was something I didn't expect to see..."_ Yuto thought darkly as he felt the two Fusion Monsters towering above him and Dark Rebellion, acting like walls for the last Moon Wolf Pup Token.

He took a look at his hand again and knew nothing in his hand right now could break the barrier that protected his opponent's monsters. "I'll have to wait until I draw it... I'm going to have to stall for now." Yuto said to himself as he picked one card from his hand to use later on when the time was right.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn." Yuto said sternly as he passed the turn to Chiaki again.

 **TURN 07**

 **Chiaki LP 5200 x2**

"My turn! Draw!" Chiaki cried as he drew his card as he smirked. He turned to the Phantom Knights Duelist with a confident look that made the Xyz user feel uneasy about the current situation of the duel.

"I told you that I would find a way to earn your trust, right? This is how I'll prove it... by defeating you in this duel with my ace monster: Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon!" Chiaki called as he gestured to his Fusion Dragon, who roared in response at his master representing him. Once that was done, the Wolf Duelist began his turn.

"I activate Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon's effect! Once per turn, I can target one Level 5 or higher monsters on the field and give half of that monster's original ATK to Moon Wolf! With this effect, I target Savage Blade and add half of its original ATK to Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon!" Chiaki explained.

"Moon Wolf Savage Blade's original ATK is 2400... Therefore, Fusion Dragon gains 1200 ATK!" Chiaki called as his ace monster roared at the power his ally was giving him.

 **(Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon ATK: 2500 to 3700)**

"3700 ATK!?" Yuto said in shock as Chiaki continued on with his turn. "Next, I activate the Equip Spell: **Pacifist Supreme Blade**! I equip it to Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon! With this card's effect, when Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon attacks, Spell or Trap Cards can't be activated until the end of the Battle Phase!" Chiaki explained, catching Yuto by surprise.

"What did you say!?" Yuto gasped as Chiaki entered the Battle Phase. "Battle! I attack Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon! **_Moon Force Burst_**!" Chiaki yelled as his ace monster flew high into the air and shot a moon ray at Dark Rebellion, causing it to roar in pain from the light it's being blinded with.

"Dark Rebellion!? ARGH! Due to Phantom Knight's Wing's effect, Dark Rebellion can't be destroyed once by battle or by card effect!" grunted Yuto as Chiaki gave a reminder about the damage Yuto's being dealt with. "But you'll still take damage!" Chiaki said as the shockwave knocked the Phantom Knights user back a little.

 **Yuto LP 2500 x1**

Staying up on his feet, the Phantom Knights user watched as Chiaki faced him with a serious look on his face, similar to how both Kazuto and Hiroto looked when they dueled against him! He dusted himself off before he glared back with his serious expression.

 _"What is this... feeling? I'm in a tough spot, but at the same time... I feel... comforted?"_ Yuto thought in confusion as he placed a hand to his chest, feeling something warm inside his heart.

 **Back to Hiroto...**

As Hiroto continued to walk to You Show Duel School as he planned to do once he got out, he felt something strange in his body as he stopped for a moment before placing a hand to his chest, where his heart would be located.

"What... is this feeling? It feels kinda warm and pleasant... It's like something is comforting me..." Hiroto said in surprise as Kazuto seemed to have felt the same thing as he smiled. _"Yeah... Me, too... Could something be happening that's comforting our hearts right now...?"_ Kazuto asked as Hiroto shrugged.

"Who knows..." Hiroto said as he continued walking to his Duel School.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Hiroto's DM Stats:**

 **Wins/Losses: 11/1**

 **Next duels:**

 **Duel 32: The Core of Spirits! The Chaos Duelist!**

 **Duel 33: The Rematch Against the Brother!**

 **Duel 34: The Trust and the Need to Smile**

 **Duel 35: The Pawn of Fusion's Annoyance!?**

 **Duel 36: Clear Wing VS Twilight End!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Chaos: Could there really be some Duelists in this dimension that could even give us a hand or two?

Reiji: Could you be... one of the Duelists from the Fusion Dimension? From Academia, if I may ask?

Chaos: You're... the Professor's son! It's time I take you down! Your father caused many sins to other dimensions!

Chiaki: You're strong, alright. But don't think that's going to take me down that easily, Yuto!

Yuto: If you really are a traitor of Academia, then prove it to me in this duel!

Chaos: Prepare yourself, Akaba Reiji! I'll defeat you and show you that you're involved with the Professor's sins!

 **OC Cards:**

 **Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon / DARK / Dragon / LV 7 / Fusion / ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 / Effect:**

 _\- 1 Dark Type and 1 Light Type Moon Wolf Monsters_

 _\- Once per turn until the End Phase, you can target one Level 5 or higher monster on any side of the field. When you do so, this card will gain half of the ATK of the original monster's ATK points. This card cannot be affected by Spells or Traps when you use this card's effect._

 **Moon Wolf Savage Blader / DARK / Beast-Warrior / LV 6 / Fusion / ATK: 2400 DEF: 1600 / Effect:**

 _\- 2 Moon Wolf Monsters_

 _\- This card gains 200 ATK for every other Moon Wolf monsters on the field. When this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Trap Cards until the end of the Battle Phase._

 **Moon Wolf Mage / LIGHT / Spellcaster / LV 3 / ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 / Effect:** _Once per turn, you can draw one card and reveal it to your opponent. If it's a Moon Wolf Monster, you can Special Summon it with its effects negated. If it's a Spell or Trap Card, you take 500 points of damage._

 **Moon Wolf Dark Dancer / DARK / Spellcaster / LV 3 / ATK: 800 DEF: 1200 / Effect:** _You can switch this card to Defense Position to give one Moon Wolf Fusion Monster 400 ATK and DEF points. You can banish this card from the Graveyard to prevent one Moon Wolf Fusion Monster from being destroyed by card effect or by battle._

 **Moon Wolf Golem / LIGHT / Rock / LV 6 / ATK: 2200 DEF: 2200 / Effect:** _When this card is targeted for an attack, this card cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn. When this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon a Moon Wolf monster from your Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions, but with its effects negated._

 **Moon Wolf's Tears / Trap: Normal:** _When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, you can Special Summon up to three **Moon Wolf Pup Tokens (0100/0100)** on the field in Defense Position. Your opponent cannot attack any Moon Wolf monsters except the Tokens on the field. When one Token is destroyed, you gain 600 Life Points._

 **Moon Wolf Mother Barrier / Trap: Continuous:** _You can only activate this card when there are two Moon Wolf Fusion Monsters on the field. When this card is active on the field, all Moon Wolf monsters can't be destroyed by battle. When there are only one or no Moon Eolf Fusion Monsters on the field, destroy this card._

 **Pacifist Supreme Blade / Spell: Equip:** _You can equip this card only to a Special Summoned monster from the Extra Deck. When you equip this card to the Special Summoned monster, that monster cannot be targeted by Spell or Trap Cards during the Battle Phase. When the equipped monster is destroyed along with this card, you can gain Life Points equal to the destroyed monster's ATK._


	32. The Core of Spirits! The Chaos!

**Duel 32: The Core of Spirits! The Chaos!**

"Jeez... Where is he? I thought he would be with me right now, that Wolf Boy..." Chaos said in annoyance as he walked around in an alleyway in confusion. After arriving at the Standard Dimension first, the Chaos Duelist believed that his wolf boy comrade would be right behind him once they were in their destination.

But to his surprise, Chiaki didn't appear right next to him, even when a minute had passed. Now realizing Chiaki could've transported to some different area in Maiami City, Chaos began to search around for the Moon Wolf Duelist, hoping to find him before any enemies of the Xyz Dimension and his home dimension does.

"Hey! Chiaki! Where are you, you wolf bastard!? How long are you going to make me search for you!?" Chaos yelled out loud as he kept looking around, only to get nothing back in response. Steaming with annoyance, the Chaos Duelist angrily kicked a pebble on the street and mumbled under his breath, cursing to himself.

"Maybe I should've been more careful while transferring to Standard...? No... That can't be my fault at all, can it...?" Chaos grumbled to himself darkly as he felt unsure a little before he shook it off. He kept searching around, while staying hidden at the same time.

 **Meanwhile...**

 **TURN 07**

 **Chiaki: LP 5200 x1**

 **Field:**

 ** _Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon (3700/2000) (Fusion)_**

 ** _Moon Wolf Savage Blade (2800/1600) (Fusion)_**

 ** _Moon Wolf Pup Token (0100/0100)_**

 ** _Moon Wolf Mother Barrier (Trap/Continuous)_**

 ** _Pacifist Supreme Blade (Spell/Equip)_**

 **Yuto: LP 2500 x1**

 **Field:**

 ** _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (3000/2000) (Xyz) (OU: 2)_**

 ** _1 Set Card_**

"With this, I end my turn. At this moment, Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon's effect ends, returning his ATK to normal." Chiaki said as his dragon returned to his original power.

 **(Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon ATK: 3700 to 2500)**

 **TURN 08**

 **Yuto LP 2500 x2**

"My turn!" grunted Yuto as he drew his card. Looking at his field and Chiaki's, the Phantom Knights user made some careful thoughts on how to get out of the trap he's in right now.

 _"That guy's Continuous Trap: **Moon Wolf Mother Barrier** can prevent any Moon Wolf Monsters from being destroyed by battle... Not only that, his Moon Wolf Pup Token can also prevent me from battling any other Moon Wolf monsters on the field unless I destroy it..." _ Yuto thought while frowning.

 _"With the current hand I have right now... I have no chance of getting out for now... I'll have to wait for the card to come out..."_ Yuto thought again as he finished his turn.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn." Yuto called as a facedown appeared next to the first facedown he had set down earlier.

 **TURN 09**

 **Chiaki LP 5200 x2**

"Alright... It's my turn!" Chiaki cried as he drew his card as he turned to his ace monster to activate his effect.

"Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon's effect activates! By targeting the Level 6 Savage Blade on my side of the field, he gains half of the targeted monster's ATK points!" Chiaki cried out as his dragon roared at gaining more power like the last turn!

 **(Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon ATK: 2500 to 3700)**

"Battle! I attack Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! And due to the Equip Spell, **Pacifist Supreme Blade** , you can't activate Spells or Traps that targets this monster! **_Moon Force Burst_**!" Chiaki yelled as the Fusion Dragon roared before it blasted the moon ray energy at the Xyz Dragon, who got ready to counter it!

Not wanting to have his ace destroyed, Yuto played a facedown that doesn't stop the Supreme Blade from letting it activate!

"I won't let you! Activate Continuous Trap! **Phantom Knight's Sword**! With this card's effect, I can equip this card to Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and let it gain 800 ATK points! This makes it more stronger than your Fusion Monster!" Yuto cried out as the Rebellion Dragon held the sword for a counterattack!

 **(Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK: 3000 to 3800)**

"That won't help you, Yuto!" Chiaki cried out, catching the Phantom Knights user by surprise. "What!?" He snapped as Chiaki revealed a card from his hand to stop the Sword from helping Dark Rebellion!

"Quick-Play Spell, **Howling Cyclone** , activates! When a Spell or Trap on my opponent's side of the field activates, I can destroy one Moon Wolf monster on my side of the field to negate and destroy the Spell or Trap that's been activated! I destroy my last Moon Wolf Pup Token to negate Phantom Knight's Sword!" Chiaki yelled out loud.

 **Chiaki LP 5600 x1**

"What did you say!?" Yuto gasped as the cyclone demolished the sword, leaving the Xyz Dragon to be once again defenseless for Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon's attack! The attack went through, destroying the Xyz Monster and knocking Yuto back a little!

 **(Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK: 3800 to 3000)**

 **Yuto LP 1800 x1**

"ARGH!" Yuto grunted as Chiaki prepared to use his last monster to attack.

"This is the end! I attack you directly with Moon Wolf Savage-" Chiaki started to say until Yuto countered with another Trap of his own!

"Activate Trap! **Phantom Knight's Fog Blade**! As long as this Trap is on the field, Moon Wolf Savage Blade can no longer attack! However, at the cost of this Trap activating, I can't target that monster in battle!" Yuto called as a fog blade trapped the wolf blader inside, as it howled in annoyance.

"No way... Ngh... I end my turn! At this moment, Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon's effect ends, returning its ATK to normal." Chiaki said as the power of Moon Wolf was gone, causing the Dragon to lose the power it gained this turn.

 **(Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon ATK: 3700 to 2500)**

 **TURN 09**

 **Yuto LP 1800 x2**

"My... My turn!" Yuto called as he drew his card. Looking at it, the Phantom Knights user blinked before he turned his eyes back at the battle, where Chiaki looked at him with full confidence in his face.

"From my hand, I activate the Spell Card, **Monster Reborn**! This revives **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (2500/2000)** from the Graveyard!" Yuto called as his ace monster returned to the field as this caused the Wolf Duelist to frown as there was something missing with the Xyz Dragon.

"Did you forget something? A monster revived from the Graveyard won't get its Overlay Units back unless if it's a card that can not just reborn a monster, but reborn its Overlay Units, too!" Chiaki pointed out as the Phantom Knights user chuckled at that, catching the Wolf Duelist by surprise.

"I'm well aware of that... That's why I'm activating this! From my hand, I activate **Rank-Up-Magic: The Phantom Knight's Launch**!" Yuto called as he revealed a Rank-Up-Magic Spell Card from his hand, catching the Wolf Duelist in shock as he took a step back in surprise.

"Rank-Up-Magic!?" Chiaki repeated on disbelief as Yuto continued on with the Spell's effect.

"Using this card and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon as materials, I can Xyz Summon a monster that is one rank higher!" Yuto yelled as his dragon soon became cloaked with darkness as it began to undergo a change!

 _"From the depths of purgatory... Sing the song of rebellion dedicated to the restless souls! Let it echo for all etnerity and appear! **Rank-Up! Xyz Change**! Come forth! Rank 5! **Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon (3000/2500)**!"_ chanted Yuto as his ace monster was soon reborn into an even much stronger monster on the field!

"This is... Dark Rebellion's evolved form!?" Chiaki said in surprise as Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon growled with a hint of fear and annoyance as Yuto continued on with his assaults!

"Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon's effect activates! Once per turn, by using one Overlay Unit... Until the End Phase, I can reduce a Level 5 or higher monster's ATK to 0... and add the lost amount to Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon's ATK! **_Requiem Salvation_**!" Yuto yelled as his dragon shot dark bindings onto Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon!

 **(Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon OU: 2 to 1)**

 **(Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon ATK: 3000 to 5500)**

 **(Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon ATK: 2500 to 0)**

"Moon Wolf's ATK is completely wiped out!" Chiaki said in shock as Yuto entered the Battle Phase to deal some massive damage!

"This is the end! I attack Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon with Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon! **_Requiescent Disaster, Disobey_**!" Yuto yelled as his dragon flew up in the air to show its wings, which glowed with signs of the sins and cross of the enemies it defeated. Then, with the attack fully charged, it dove down to attack!

"Tch...! If it comes to this, I activate **Moon Wolf Wish Shield (0100/2100)'s** effect from my hand! During the Battle Phase on either player's turn, if a Moon Wolf monster were to be destroyed by battle, I can send this card to the Graveyard and negate the destruction of that monster!" Chiaki cried out.

At the activation, a magical wolf shield appeared to protect Fusion Dragon from death as Dark Requiem's attack went through! The explosion from the blow threw Chiaki in the air as Yuto gave a reminder of the damage the Fusion Duelist will take even if his ace monster wouldn't be destroyed by the attack.

"Even if you negate the destruction, you'll still take damage!" Yuto cried out.

"AAAAAUUUGGGHHH!" Chiaki screamed as he slammed and tumbled across the ground.

 **Chiaki LP 100 x0**

With the Battle Phase over, Yuto frowned before he finished his turn.

"I end my turn. At this moment, Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon's effect ends, returning both monster's ATK to normal!" Yuto said as both the Fusion and Xyz Monster's ATK points returned to normal.

 **(Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon ATK: 0 to 2500)**

 **(Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon ATK: 5500 to 3000)**

 **TURN 10**

 **Chiaki LP 100 x1**

While Chiaki tried to slowly stand up even with the massive damage he took, Yuto gave another reminder to his Fusion opponent.

"I'll tell you this while your last turn begins. When an opponent's monster on my side of the field activates their effect, I can use the remaining Overlay Unit of Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon to negate that monster's effect!" Yuto called as Chiaki managed to stand up, before he glared at Yuto.

"It doesn't matter how you say it! This last draw will determine the outcome of the duel! My turn! Draw!" Chiaki called as he drew his card. As he drew it, he smiled before he played the card he just drew.

"Luck is still on my side, Yuto! From my hand, I activate the Spell Card, **Full Moon Draw**! When my Life Points is 1000 or less, I can draw two cards for every Moon Wolf Fusion Monsters on the field! Since I have two right now, I can draw four cards!" Chiaki cried out as he drew his new cards.

Taking a look at his new hand, the Wolf Duelist prepared to use his ace monster's power once more.

"Next, I activate Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon's effect again!" Chiaki cried out until Yuto countered with his evolved ace monster's effect.

"I use the remaining Overlay Unit to activate Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon's effect! Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon's effect is negated this turn, and I can also revive **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (2500/2000)** from the Graveyard!" Yuto called out loud.

The power the Fusion Dragon was going to use was stopped, preventing the dragon from taking Savage Blade's power! Not only that, Dark Rebellion appeared alongside its evolved form, as Chiaki watched to see his effect be negated this time.

 **(Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon OU: 1 to 0)**

"I'm not done yet! I was kind of hoping you'd use your remaining Overlay Unit to negate Moon Wolf's effect!" Chiaki cried out as he pointed at both Yuto and his Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon. "What did you say?!" Yuto gasped as the Wolf Duelist continued on.

"By paying half of my Life Points, I can activate this Spell Card... **Full Moon Fusion**! By discarding one **Polymerization** from my hand to the Graveyard, I can fuse Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon and my Moon Wolf Savage Blade on the field to Fusion Summon a new Fusion Monster onto the field!" Chiaki cried out.

 **Chiaki LP 50 x2**

"What!?" Yuto gasped as the ace monster of Chiaki and his other Fusion Monster mixed together to call forth a new monster onto the field.

 _"Body as a dragon, and with the eyes of a warrior! Become one together and bring justice under the moon! **Fusion Summon**! Descend now! Level 9! **Crescent Wolf Fusion Dragon (3200/2800)**!"_ chanted Chiaki as he summoned forth his evolved ace monster onto the field!

The new dragon was similar to Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon, but it was quite different at the same time. The moon marking on its forehead was the same, but with small glowing marks around it. It's body was covered with indigo armor and glowing marks on its chest, like stars and moon pieces.

On the chest seemed to be a core where it seemed to be glowing the most! The new dragon roared, creating shockwaves for Yuto to resist as he widened his eyes at the new Fusion Monster that appeared on the field.

"A new Fusion Monster...? These shockwaves..." Yuto started to say as the Wolf Duelist continued on with his turn.

"Crescent Wolf Fusion Dragon's effect activates! Once per turn, I can discard one **Moon Wolf** monster from my hand to the Graveyard to target one Special Summoned monster on either side of the field and let half of that monster's original ATK go into Crescent Wolf's ATK!" Chiaki cried out.

"What did you say!?" Yuto yelled in surprise as his evolved ace monster's aura was soon absorbed by the evolved Fusion Monster, who roared at the new power it gained!

 **(Crescent Wolf Fusion Dragon ATK: 3200 to 4700)**

"This effect can be used many times as long as I discard one Moon Wolf monster from my hand! And I'll discard another one to activate Crescent Wolf Fusion Dragon's effect once more! Of course, the monster I choose to target is... Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon!" Chiaki declared as Crescent Wolf roared by taking Dark Requiem's aura again!

 **(Crescent Wolf Fusion Dragon ATK: 4700 to 6200)**

"6200 ATK!?" Yuto gasped as Chiaki then entered the Battle Phase to finish the duel.

"Battle! I use Crescent Wolf Fusion Dragon to attack Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon! **_Crescent Ray Burst_**!" Chiaki yelled as his ace monster blasted the bright light as if it was borrowing the power of the moon!

It blasted through Dark Requiem away, causing it to disintegrate while knocking Yuto off of his feet!

"AAAAARRGGGHHH!" Yuto screamed as he tumbled onto the ground in defeat.

 **Yuto LP 0 x0**

 **WIN: Chiaki**

Panting with how intense the duel was, the Moon Wolf user fell on one knee as he stared at Yuto, who was still on his back, possibly looking unconscious as Chiaki shook his head, feeling a little disappointed in himself.

"Maybe I've gone a bit too extreme... if I went a little easier, he could be still-" Chiaki started to say for himself, until he heard a loud voice calling to his direction!

"Hey! There they are! That's them over there!" An LDS staff yelled out loud, catching the Moon Wolf Duelist by surprise.

"Dammit! They're here right now!?" Chiaki helped as he grabbed Yuto's arm and helped the unconscious Phantom Knights user up as more of the LDS staff began to surround him!

"Don't move, you!" The second staff snapped, demanding for the two to step down until Chiaki gave a cocky smirk.

"Sorry... Can't stay, you guys!" Chiaki said put loud as he threw some smoke pellets down to evade the confrontation from the Leo Corporation.

"What the heck!? The kid and that other guy disappeared!" The first staff snapped in shock as the other staff of LDS searched around for the two duelists.

 **Back at the LDS Control Room...**

As the workers were searching for the location where Yuto and Chiaki had dueled in, there was a beeping noise which one of the workers reported on.

"Two high energy readings of the Summoning methods came out again, President!" The female worker cried out as Reiji frowned at this. "Which Summoning method?" Reiji asked as the second worker gave the answer.

"The first was Xyz... and the second was Fusion, sir!" The worker called out as Nakajima frowned at this.

"First Xyz, and now Fusion? What is the meaning of this?" Nakajima asked as the third worker gave out the third set of news.

"President! It seems that the two Duelists with those strong Summoning methods have disappeared! They most likely have been noticing that they've been searched during their duel!" The third worker cried out as Reiji blinked as Nakajima gave more orders this time to find both Chiaki and Yuto.

"Search for those Duelists and find them immediately! If they have anything to do with the Dimension War, then we must find them immediately before their allies does!" Nakajima cried out as the fourth worker called out another piece of news he and the others found.

"Sir, we've detected another high energy reading coming from a different area near the Leo Corporation building!" The fourth female worker cried out as this caught Reiji's attention.

"Show the camera footage now." Reiji ordered as the camera video footage came out to show Chaos staring up at the LDS building! Nakajima tensed back in surprise to see the masked Duelist while Reiji narrowed his eyes to see the Fusion Duelist from Academia.

"President! Do you think... that boy is from..." Nakajima asked as Reiji adjusted his glasses before he began to head out of the observation room. "Where are you going, sir?" Nakajima asked as Reiji glanced at his assistant to answer.

"To meet with our guest, of course. If he is from the Fusion Dimension, then I would have to assume he would be searching for me, possibly due to Akaba Leo's orders." Reiji said as he exited the observation room to meet with Chaos as Nakajima frowned to where this could be going.

 **Back to Chaos...**

"LDS... This must be where the Professor's son, Akaba Reiji, must be hiding..." Chaos said darkly as he attached his Academia Duel Disk to his left arm as he began to arm himself before storming in.

"Time to do the thing that I love to do... Infiltration." Chaos said as he began to take a step in until a familiar voice called him out. "That won't be necessary, if you are looking for me." Reiji said seriously, catching Chaos off guard.

The masked Duelist turned to see the President of Leo Corporation coming to confront him as Chaos glared at him under the mask. "Who are you? You don't seem to be the type of guy that likes to meddle with other people's business!" Chaos drmanded as Reiji adjusted his glasses once again.

"I should be asking you the same question... Since you are not from this dimension, but from the Fusion Dimension." Reiji said seriously, catching Chaos by surprise. Widening his eyes to hear Reiji mention his home dimension, the masked Duelist glared at the President, before he asked another question.

"You know about the four dimensions!? Then... Would you be... Akaba Reiji? The Professor's son!?" Chaos snapped as he activated his Duel Disk, to which Reiji just narrowed his eyes before he responded to the question.

"That is correct. Were you ordered here to take me to your home dimension? Under Akaba Leo's orders?" Reiji asked as Chaos snapped back, denying the question as he prepared to duel.

"Are you retarded? I betrayed Academia with all the horrible things they've done to other dimensions! The fact that I betrayed Academia means that I've betrayed the Professor, too! So, no! I came here under my free will in order to make you, the Professor's son, grovel under my feet!" Chaos snapped back.

This interested Reiji, at the fact that the former Academia Duelist declared his betrayal of Academia to him. Adjusting his glasses again, he gave an amused smile before he stared back at the Chaos Duelist.

"Grovel? I'm afraid I do not understand your motive for coming here. However... if it's a duel you're asking for, then I will accept your challenge." Reiji said as he armed his Duel Disk, activating it to reveal its long red blade.

At seeing his opponent accept his fierce challenge, Chaos smirked under the mask and got ready to fight the opponent he's been waiting to fight against. "This duel... is a duel that I won't lose in! Especially since it's for the sake of the Xyz Dimension that's been hunted down by my home dimension!" Chiaki said with a smirk.

With both Disks activated, the two Duelists had their eyes meet together before they began.

 **"DUEL!"**

 **Chaos LP 4000 x5**

 **VS**

 **Reiji LP 4000 x5**

 **TURN 01**

Before the duel could begin, Reiji contacted his staff and Nakajima.

"Seal off the area here. Do not let anyone come by here." Reiji said as Nakajima understood his orders.

 _"Sir!"_ Nakajima said as he and the other workers began to work on making security work to prevent any citizens from coming by. At hearing this from the President, the Chaos Duelist narrowed his eyes in suspicion before he shook the feeling off.

 _"No interference, huh? I guess that's better than letting someone innocent get hurt by our duel..."_ Chaos thought bitterly as he made the first move by pulling out a card!

"The first move goes to me! My turn!" Chaos called as he took out a familiar Spell Card to his opponent.

"From my hand, I activate the Spell Card, **Polymerization**! With this card's effect, I fuse together **Core-Tech Glowblade (1600/1200)** and **Core-Tech Charger (2200/2400)** from my hand to the Graveyard to fuse them together!" Chaos cried out.

"Fusion... It'w just as I would except from a former Academia Duelist..." Reiji said silently as Chaos prepared to Fusion Summon his ace monster onto the field, right off the bat.

 _"Multiple heads merge as one! The strength of a beast to charge through a wall! Become one together and prove your power to all those around you! **Fusion Summon**! Come forth! Level 7! **Core-Tech Phantom Fusion Lock (2600/1800)**!"_ Chaos chanted out loud as his Fusion Monster appeared from the ground!

As the President of Leo Corporation watched carefully, the Fusion Monster looked like a blue-white glowing polar bear, who looked like it had some fierce power to crush everything that stood in its way! It roared towards Reiji, who remained unfazed by the new giant monster he was facing now.

"Lock's effect activates! Once per turn, I can randomly send one **Core-Tech** monster from my Deck to the Graveyard and inflict damage to you for every level that monster has times 200!" Chaos cried out loud.

The Deck shuffled as a card peeked out to let Chaos send it to the Graveyard as he revealed it to the LDS President!

"And the card I'm sending to the Graveyard is... **Core-Tech Longfang (2000/1000)** , who is Level 5! So, that makes it 1000 points of damage!" Chaos yelled.

At the call, Lock roared as the energy from his body surged into his body to let him throw a blue sharp aura that struck through Reiji's Life Points directly!

 **Reiji LP 3000 x5**

At the observation room, Nakajima was shocked to see his President taking a huge amount of damage on the very first turn!

"That guy... He already dealt damage to the President!?" Nakajima said in shock as Reiji immediately recovered from the blow he had just taken from his pumped up opponent.

"Call it a greeting from me! I set one card facedown and end my turn!" Chaos called as a set card appeared on front of him, allowing Reiji to take his turn.

 **TURN 02**

 **Reiji LP 3000 x6**

"Interesting... You Fusion Summon in order to deal damage to me on your first turn... I believe I can say that you're not like the other Academia Duelists I've faced in the past." Reiji said, catching Chaos by surprise.

"Past? What do you-" Chaos tried to say until Reiji began his turn.

"My turn! Draw!" Reiji called as he drew his card. Looking at the cards he had in his hand right now, he narrowed his eyes before he revealed the two cards he had succeeded creating while testing!

"With the **Scale 1 D/D Savant Galilei (0000/0000)** and **Scale 10 D/D Savant Kepler** , I set the Pendulum Scale!" Reiji called as the two Pendulum Cards were set, causing both Galilei and Kepler to float in the air to become the Pendulum Scales for Reiji's incoming monsters!

"What the!? What the hell is this!?" Chaos said in surprise as Reiji explained with a small smile on his face.

"With this, I'm able to Summon multiple Level 2 to 9 monsters simultaneously!" Reiji called, catching Chaos by surprise again.

"Simultaneously?!" Chaos repeated in both shock and confusion as the Scales began to create a portal for the monsters to come out!

 _"Grand power which shakes my very soul! Arise within me and give birth to a new light that reads the darkness! **Pendulum Summon**! Come forth before me, my monsters!" _ Reiji chanted as the portal opened up, allowing two monsters to come out of the portal.

"The god with irregular black wings, **D/D Berformet (1400/1800)**! And the Tuner Monster, **D/D Ghost (0600/0300)**!" Reiji yelled as his two Different Dimension monsters appeared for battle!

At the monsters appearing in the Summoning method he has never seen before, the masked Duelist took a step back in surprise. "Pendulum... Summon? And a Tuner monster as well!?" Chaos said in disbelief as Reiji continued on with his move.

"Furthermore, from my hand, I Normal Summon **D/D Necro Slime (0300/0300)**!" The President of LDS said as another monster appeared alongside with its comrades. Chaos watched as Reiji continued on, starting off with the first Summoning method he's planning to use.

"I tune the Level 4 D/D Berformet and the Level 1 D/D Necro Slime to the Level 2 D/D Ghost!" Reiji called as the ghost became two rings to scan both Berformet and Slime to call forth a familiar Synchro Monster onto the field!

 _"Howl that tears through the night! With that swiftness of a gale, give birth to a new King! **Synchro Summon**! Be born! Level 7! **D/D/D Gust King Alexander (2500/2000)**!" _ Reiji chanted as Alexander showed his sword, to show himself for battle!

"Synchro Summon!? The Professor's son can use that method!?" Chaos snapped in shock as Reiji smiled before he continued on.

"It's too early to be surprised. When D/D Ghost is sent to the Graveyard, I can use its effect! I choose D/D Berformet in the Graveyard, and send from my Deck to the Graveyard a card with the same name!" Reiji called as his second Berformet was sent to the Graveyard, allowing him to continue on.

"Furthermore, I activate D/D Necro Slime's effect from the Graveyard! By using this card and D/D Ghost as materials, I can banish them from the Graveyard to Fusion Summon a D/D/D Fusion Monster!" Reiji called, catching Chaos off guard again.

"So this time... it's Fusion?" Chaos whispered bitterly as a familiar Fusion Monster of Reiji was about to be summoned.

 _"Arcane swirl that takes in all forms! Engulf the spectre wriggling in the darkness and give birth to a new King! **Fusion Summon**! Be born! Level 6! **D/D/D Flame King Genghis (2000/1500)**!"_ chanted Reiji as Genghis joined Alexander in battle.

"Synchro... Fusion... Now what? Xyz?" Chaos asked bitterly as Reiji smirked in amusement.

"Correct. D/D/D Gust King Alexander's effect activates! When a D/D monster is Summoned to my side of the field, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower D/D monster from my Graveyard! Revive! **D/D Berformet (1400/1800)**!" Reiji called as his fiend was revived to the field.

"Furthemore, D/D/D Flame King Genghis' effect activates! I Special Summon another **D/D Berformet (1400/1800)** from my Graveyard!" Reiji called as the second copy of Berformet joined the three monsters, causing Chaos to narrow his eyes.

"Two Level 4 monsters... Is it coming?" Chaos asked as Reiji indeed did the action Chaos expected him to do.

"I Overlay my two Level 4 Berformets!" Reiji called as the two Berformets merged together in the Overlay Network.

 _"In order to subjugate all that resides on this world... Now, descend onto the peak of the world! **Xyz Summon**! Be born! Rank 4! **D/D/D Wave King Caesar (2400/1200)**!"_ Reiji called as his Xyz Monster joined the party that was about to get wild.

"Synchro... Fusion... and Xyz... I guess this is to be expected from the Professor's son..." Chaos said with a scoff as Reiji wasn't done yet with his turn.

"It's still too early to be impressed! From my hand, I activate the Continuous Spell Card, **Dark Contract with the Monopoly Seal**!" Reiji called as a Dark Contract card appeared to bind Chaos as he narrowed his eyes under the mask.

"While I control an Extra Deck monster, you cannot Special Summon a monster using the same method from your Extra Deck!" Reiji called, shocking Chaos as he widened his eyes under the mask before he gritted his teeth in frustration.

"You have a Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Monster on the field... That means... I can't use any of the three!?" Chaos snapped as Reiji adjusted his glasses while confirming his answer.

"That's correct. With this, you will not be able to Fusion Summon any new monsters on your turn." Reiji said as Chaos took a step forward to give a reminder to Reiji.

"That's great and all, Akaba Reiji, but you forgot one more thing! My Phantom Fusion Lock has 2600 ATK points! Your three D/D/D monsters are nowhere close to this much power!" Chaos snapped as the President remained unfazed by this.

"Are you sure about that?" Reiji asked, causing Chaos to blink as Reiji played one more card to deat some massive comeback on his turn!

"Finally, I activate the Continuous Spell: **Dark Contract with the Swamp King**! With this card's effect, I can Fusion Summon 1 Fiend Type Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck using the monsters I have on the field or at hand! With this effect, I fuse together Flame King Genghis and Wave King Caesar!" Reiji cried out.

"What!? You're using a Fusion and a Xyz Monster to fuse together another Fusion Monster!?" Chaos gasped as the two Extra Desk monsters merged together to call forth an even stronger Fusion Monster!

 _"Crush the twilight of the gods... with the power of the rising tide and clear the path to a new world! **Fusion Summon**! Be born! The ultimate dictator god! **D/D/D Wave Oblivion King Caesar Ragnarok (3200/3000)**!"_ chanted Reiji as a stronger Fusion Monster took Genghis' place in the Fusion position.

"A Fusion Monster stronger than Genghis..." Chaos whispered as Reiji gave a reminder of his Xyz Monster's effect.

"And now, I activate the Fusion Material, Wave King Caesar's effect from the Graveyard! With this card's effect, I add one Dark Contract card from my Deck to my hand!" Reiji called as he added a Continuous Spell to his hand. Once that was done, he entered the Battle Phase!

"Battle! I use Caesar Ragnarok to attack your Core-Tech Phantom Fusion Lock! **_The End of Judgement_**!" Reiji yelled as Ragnarok blasted Lock away, while also dealing some damage to Chaos in the process! The Chaos Duelist skidded back from the small amount of damage he took just now.

 **Chaos LP 3400 x2**

"Argh! At this moment, I activate Lock's effect! When this Fusion Monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can draw cards equal to the difference amount of damage I took from that battle times 200! The damage just now was 600! That allows me to draw three cards!" Chaos called as he drew his new cards.

"I'm not done yet! I now attack you directly with Gust King Alexander!" Reiji yelled as the Synchro Monster aimed to slash at Chaos until the Chaos Duelist revealed a Trap he had set down earlier on his first turn!

"You think I'm gonna just let you strike at my Life Points freely!? As if!? Trap, activate! **Core-Tech Evolution**!" Chaos yelled, causing Reiji to stop the attack and narrow his eyes in suspicion.

"With this card's effect, I can Special Summon a Core-Tech monster from my Deck that has the same Level as the monster that was destroyed this turn! Phantom Fusion Lock's level was 7! So with the Trap's effect, I Special Summon **Core-Tech Batteram (2600/1800)** from my Deck!" Chaos cried out.

At the Summon, a new Core-Tech monster that represented the creature of a giant blue buffalo! At the ATK of the new monster being stronger than Alexander, Reiji finished his turn.

"I end my turn." Reiji said as the turn was finally passed to Chaos.

 **TURN 03**

 **Chaos LP 3400 x6**

"My turn! Draw!" Chaos called as he entered his Main Phase 1.

"I activate **Core-Tech Whipper's (1100/1600)** effect from my hand! By discarding this card and paying 700 Life Points, I can negate of one Continuous Spell or a Trap on the field on this turn! The card I plan to negate... is the Continuous Spell, **Dark Contract with the Monopoly Seal**!" Chaos called, as he pointed at the Continuous Spell of Reiji's.

 **Chaos LP 2700 x5**

The LDS President blinked to see his Spell negated as Chaos continued on.

"With this, I'm able to Fusion Summon again! That's why I'm activating the Spell Card, **Core-Tech Fusion** from my hand!" Chaos called as a new Fusion card appeared as the Chaos Duelist explained its methods of use.

"With this card's effect, I can pay 1000 Life Points and send Core-Tech monsters from my Deck to the Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon a Core-Tech Fusion Monster from the Extra Deck!" Chaos called, catching Reiji and Nakajima both by surprise.

"A Fusion Summon using monsters from the Deck!?" Nakajima said in shock in the observation room as Chaos proceeded with the Summon of his new Fusion Monster.

 **Chaos LP 1700 x4**

"From my Deck, I fuse **Core-Tech QuickDraw (1000/1800)** and **Core-Tech Bioblaze (1500/1300)** to Fusion Summon!" Chaos cried as the two Core-Tech monsters merged together for a new Fusion Monster!

 _"Forces of the wind! And the blazing light of the spirit! Now, become one and show your true power to your enemies! **Fusion Summon**! Come forth! Level 7! **Core-Tech Elemental Fusion Lock (2500/2000)**!" _ Chaos chanted as a monster familiar to Lock, but different appeared to the field.

"At this moment, Core-Tech Bioblaze's effect activates from the Graveyard! When this card is used to Special Summon a Core-Tech monster from the Extra Deck, I can Special Summon a Core-Tech monster from the Graveyard with its effects negated and its ATK 0! Come back to the field, **Core-Tech Glowblade (1600/1200)**!" Chaos called out loud.

The glowing snakes appeared with their powers negated and their ATK completely wiped out as Chaos played another card to solve that problem.

"This isn't all of my power, though! From my hand, I activate the Spell Card, **Cross-Xyz Fusion**!" Chaos cried, as this surprised Reiji for real this time.

"By paying half of my Life Points, I can destroy one monster on my side of the field and Special Summon a Fusion Monster from the Graveyard with its ATK 0 and its effects negated! Come back to the field! **Core-Tech Phantom Fusion Lock (2600/1800)**!" Chaos called as his ace monster appeared to the field again.

At the same time, the Chaos Duelist paid the price by destroying Glowblade and losing half of his Life Points in the process!

 **Chaos LP 850 x3**

"Furthermore, once that monster is Special Summoned, I can use the monsters that I Special Summoned this turn to Fusion Summon and Xyz Summon simultaneously!" Chaos called, shocking Nakajima once again while amazing Reiji at the same time!

"What!? Fusion and Xyz simultaneously!?" Nakajima gasped as Elemental Fusion Lock and Phantom Fusion Lock created clones of each other. Once that was done, the clones began to fuse together for a new Fusion Monster!

"First, I'll use Phantom Fusion Lock and Elemental Fusion Lock to Fusion Summon a new Fusion Monster to the field!" Chaos called as a new beast was about to be born.

 _"Beast with elemental strength! And beast with phantasmal powers! Now become one and reveal your true nature together! **Fusion Summon**! Come forth! Level 8! **Core-Tech Hyper Glowblade (2800/2000)**!"_ chanted Chaos as a new Fusion Monster appeared!

It seemed to be an evolved form of Glowblade as the snakes seemed fierce and even more stronger at the same time!

"Next, I Overlay my Level 7 Elemental Fusion Lock with my Phantom Fusion Lock!" Chaos called as the two bears merged together in the Overlay Network for a new Xyz Monster!

 _"Multiple heads striking together as one! Gather the power and energy together to form our new bond! **Xyz Summon**! Come forth! Rank 7! **Core-Tech Elemental Glowblade (3000/2000)**!"_ chanted Chaos as another version of Glowblade appeared on the field.

The two Glowblades hissed at Reiji and his monsters as he got ready to face them should they come.

"Here I come, Akaba Reiji! I'll show you... on how much I want the Professor's son to grovel under my feet in his place!" Chaos snapped as a fierce aura surrounded him, showing how much chaos he was going to make in this duel!

 **Back to Chiaki...**

After their duel, the Fusion Wolf Duelist helped Yuto out as he managed to escape from the incoming LDS staff that were going after both him and the Phantom Knights user. As they rested on the alleyway, the Wolf Duelist painted before he gave a small glance at the Xyz user.

"You... You okay?" Chiaki asked as Yuto shook his head before he dusted himself off while slowly rising up to his feet.

"I'm... fine... I'm just surprised on how far our duel took us to this level..." Yuto said bitterly, as he still felt annoyed from the recent loss he took from the Fusion Wolf Duelist. He still wasn't sure whether to believe Chiaki's story of being a traitor to Academia.

But with the way he Fusion Summoned in their duel, it wasn't like any other Fusion user he had faced back at the Xyz Dimension. Rather... it was peaceful and soothing, like Chiaki wanted this duel to be smooth instead of rough.

"Do you still believe I'm a warrior from Academia? Your face expression says that, kind of..." Chiaki said as he scratched his right wolf ear. Seeing his opponent had that made the Phantom Knights user surprised a little but he shook it off, not letting the shocked feeling get to him at all.

"I... only believe that you're not with Academia anymore... I just don't know what to think, or what to say anymore..." Yuto said as he began to doubt his decisions of whether to trust Chiaki or not.

With the Wolf Duelist having the same face as both Hiroto and Kazuto, it made him want to trust his former enemy, but... since he came from the Fusion Dimension, the dimension that harmed his home dimension, it was making his thoughts and decisions feel a bit conflicted and unsure.

Noticing this expression, Chiaki sighed as he grunted to take his leave.

"Where are you going now?" Yuto asked bitterly, causing the Wolf Fusion Duelist to turn and answer briefly.

"My other comrade and your comrade as well. From what I can tell, your comrade doesn't like to sit still when he gets to face opponents that uses Fusion. The members of the Resistance told me that after all... just like the Cipher user that attacked me and my comrade..." Chiaki said with a sigh.

"Kaito...?" Yuto said in surprise as the Wolf Fusion Duelist looked back to where he was going.

"I'll see you again... if I can." Chiaki said as he began to walk off, leaving the Phantom Knights user to let his back lean on the brick wall of the alleyway. As the Wolf Fusion Duelist disappeared, the Phantom Knights user had many more questions he wanted answered and soon!

What he didn't know, was that he was gonna reunite with Shun sooner than he expected this evening as he kept the mixed and conflicting thoughts in his mind...

To be continued...

* * *

 **DM Stats:**

 **Wins/Losses: 11/1**

 **Next duel:**

 **Duel 33: The Rematch Against the Brother!**

 **Duel 34** **: The Trust and the Need to Smile**

 **Duel 35: The Pawn of Fusion's Annoyance!?**

 **Duel 36: Clear Wing VS Twilight End**

 **Duel 37: Raptors VS Wolves! The Hunt!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Hiroto: Shun... He can't turn more people into cards again. The city will be in panic if he does!

Kazuto: But you should know how hard it will be to make nii-san open up again. Do you still think-

Hiroto: Yeah, I plan to do it... With my own power! This is something I want to try alone, Kazuto.

Shun: So, you've returned for a rematch? Very well, then. I will destroy anyone who tries to get in my way!

Hiroto: I came here not just to fight, but to talk and to prove that I'm no enemy but a comrade!

Yuto: It's useless, Hiroto! He won't listen to a thing you say unless you prove to him truly!

 **OC Cards:**

 **Core-Tech Phantom Fusion Lock / LIGHT / Beast / LV 7 / Fusion / ATK: 2600 DEF: 1800 / Effect:**

 _\- Two **Core-Tech** Monsters_

 _\- Once per turn, you can randomly send one **Core-Tech** monster from your Deck to the Graveyard to inflict 200 points of damage for every level that sent monster has. This card cannot attack on the turn it uses this effect. When this Fusion Monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard while you take Battle Damage, you can draw two cards for every 200 points of damage you took._

 **Core-Tech Elemental Fusion Lock / LIGHT / Beast / LV 7 / Fusion / ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 / Effect:**

 _\- Two **Core-Tech** Monsters_

 _\- When this card deals damage to your opponent, you can draw one card and reveal it to your opponent. If that card should be a **Core-Tech** monster, you can Special Summon it and gain Life Points equal to half of that Special Summoned monster's ATK points._

 **Crescent Wolf Fusion Dragon / LIGHT / Dragon / LV 9 / Fusion / ATK: 3200 DEF: 2800 / Effect:**

\- **Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon** \+ 1 **Moon Wolf** Fusion Monster

 _\- You can discard one **Moon Wolf** monster from your hand to the Graveyard to target one monster on either side of the field. This card gains half of the targeted monster's original ATK points. This card cannot be destroyed by Spell or Trap card effects._

 **Core-Tech Hyper Glowblade / LIGHT / Reptile / LV 8 / Fusion / ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000 / Effect:**

 _\- Two **Core-Tech** Fusion Monsters_

 _\- When this card were to be destroyed by battle or by card effect, you can pay half of your Life Points to negate its destruction and Sepcial Summon a **Core-Tech** monster from your Graveyard at the same time. This card gains 100 ATK points for every Core-Tech monsters in your Graveyard._

 **Core-Tech Elemental Glowblade / LIGHT / Reptile / RK 7 / Xyz / ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000 / Effect:**

 _\- 2 Level 7 **Core-Tech** Monsters_

 _\- Once per turn, you can use one Xyz Material of this monster to Special Summon a **Core-Tech** monster from the Extra Deck with the Summoning conditions ignored. This card gains half of that monster's ATK points. However, that monster is destroyed on your next turn's Standby Phase._

 **Core-Tech Glowblade / LIGHT / Reptile / LV 4 / ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 / Effect:** _When this card is destroyed by battle or by card effect, you can inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent for every card in your hand and Special Summon one Level 4 or lower **Core-Tech** monster from your Deck with its ATK 0 and its effects negated._

 **Core-Tech Charger / LIGHT / Beast / LV 6 / ATK: 2200 DEF: 2400 / Effect:** _When this card destroys a non-Light Type monster in battle, you can pay 300 Life Points and Special Summon one **Core-Tech** monster from your hand with its ATK halved._

 **Core-Tech Longfang / LIGHT / Beast / LV 5 / ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000 / Effect:** _Once per turn, when this monster battles a non-Light Type monster on the field, this card gains 400 ATK._

 **Core-Tech QuickDraw / LIGHT / Winged Beast / LV 4 / ATK: 1000 DEF: 1800 / Effect:** _When a **Core-Tech** monster is targeted by a card effect, you can discard this card and pay 600 Life Points to negate that card effect._

 **Core-Tech Whipper / LIGHT / Insect / LV 3 / ATK: 1100 DEF: 1600 / Effect:** _You can discard this card and pay 700 Life Points to negate one Continuous Spell or Trap Card on either side of the field until the end of the turn you activate this card's effect._

 **Core-Tech Bioblaze / LIGHT / Insect / LV 4 / ATK: 1500 DEF: 1300 / Effect:** _When this card is used to Special Summon a **Core-Tech** monster from the Extra Deck, you can Special Summon a **Core-Tech** monster from the Graveyard with its effects negated and its ATK 0._

 **Core-Tech Batteram / LIGHT / Beast / LV 7 / ATK: 2600 DEF: 1800 / Effect:** _This card cannot be destroyed by card effects except by Light Type monsters. If this card were to be targeted by an attack, you can make this card's ATK become 0 and negate the attack from that monster._

 **Moon Wolf Wish Shield / LIGHT / Beast-Warrior / LV 3 / ATK: 100 DEF: 2100 / Effect:** _During the Battle Phase on either player's turn, if a Moon Wolf monster were to be destroyed by battle by an opponent's monster, then you can discard this card to the Graveyard and prevent that monster from being destroyed this turn._

 **Full Moon Draw / Spell: Normal:** _You can only activate this card when your Life Points are 1000 or lower. For every **Moon Wolf** Fusion Monsters on the field, you can draw two cards from your Deck._

 **Howling Cyclone / Spell: Quick-Play:** _When your opponent activates a Spell or Trap, you can destroy one **Moon Wolf** monster on the field to negate and destroy that card._

 **Full Moon Fusion / Spell: Normal:** _Pay half of your Life Points and discard one Polymerization from your hand to the Graveyard to fuse two or more **Moon Wolf** Fusion Monsters on the field or from the Extra Deck to Fusion Summon one **Moon Wolf** Fusion Monster from the Extra Deck. No other card effects can activate when this card is active._

 **Cross-Xyz Fusion / Spell: Quick-Play:** _Pay half of your Life Points to use two monsters on your side of the field to use them as materials to Xyz Summon and to Fusion Summon one Xyz Monster and one Fusion Monster from the Extra Deck._

 **Core-Tech Fusion / Spell: Normal:** _Pay 1000 Life Points in order to use the **Core-Tech** monsters from your Deck to Fusion Summon one Core-Tech Fusion Monster from the Extra Deck._

 **Core-Tech Evolution / Trap: Normal:** _When a **Core-Tech** monster has been destroyed this turn, you can activate this card to Special Summon a Core-Tech monster from your Deck that has the same level as the monster that's been destroyed this turn._


	33. The Rematch Against the Brother!

**Duel 33: The Rematch Against the Brother!**

 **TURN 03**

 **Chaos: LP 850 x3**

 **Field:**

 ** _Core-Tech Elemental Glowblade (3000/2000) (Xyz) (OU: 2)_**

 ** _Core-Tech Hyper Glowblade (2800/2000) (Fusion)_**

 ** _Core-Tech Batteram (2600/1800)_**

 **Reiji: LP 3000 x1**

 **Field:**

 _ **D/D/D Wave Oblivion King Caesar Ragnarok (3200/3000) (Fusion)**_

 _ **D/D/D Gust King Alexander (2500/2000) (Synchro)**_

 ** _Dark Contract with the Swamp King (Spell/Continuous)_**

 ** _Dark Contract with the Monopoly Seal (Spell/Continuous)_**

 ** _D/D Savant Galilei (Scale: 1)_**

 ** _D/D Savant Kepler (Scale: 10)_**

Chaos smirked to himself, as he believed that he had the advantage now, due to the new Core-Tech Fusion and Xyz Monster he had summoned just now. Even with the low Life Points he had right now, the confidence for victory inside him was still strong

 **Chaos (confident):** Heh... What do you think of my skills now, Akaba Reiji? In this turn, I'll deal you some massive damage for you to destroy yourself the next turn!

 **Reiji (unfazed):** I see... So, you're planning to use the three monsters you have right now in order to deal massive damage to me, so that on the end, when I still have some Life Points left, you're aware of the risk of my Continuous Spell, **Dark Contract with the Swamp King**...

 **Chaos (arrogant):** Exactly! And this plan starts now! Hyper Glowblade gains 100 ATK for every **Core-Tech** monster in my Graveyard right now! There are six right now! So at this point, Glowblade gains 600 ATK points!

 **(Core-Tech Hyper Glowblade ATK: 2800 to 3400)**

 **Chaos (confident):** Furthermore, I activate Elemental Glowblade's effect! By using one Overlay Unit, I can Special Summon a Core-Tech monster from my Extra Deck with its Summoning conditions ignored. However, that monster will be destroyed at my next Standby Phase!

 **Reiji (surprised):** What...?

 **(Core-Tech Elemental Glowblade OU: 2 to 1)**

At the call, a new monster appeared onto the field, with Chaos chanting the Summoning chant of his new monster.

 **Chaos (confident):** _Come forth! The phantasmal of all aerial beasts! Level 7! **Core-Tech Elemental Quickforce (2300/2300)**!_

A monster similar to Quickforce, but stronger appeared as it let out a loud battle cry as it blew its wings' powers against its opponent.

 **Chaos (arrogant):** That's not all! When the monster summoned by Glowblade appears on the field, he gains half of that Summoned monster's original ATK! Quickforce's original ATK is 2300, allowing Glowblade to gain 1150 points!

 **(Core-Tech Elemental Glowblade ATK: 3000 to 4150)**

 **Reiji (unfazed):** 4150 ATK? And, not only that... there's also another Fusion Monster on the field...

 **Chaos (confidant):** Battle! I attack Gust King Alexander with Core-Tech Hyper Glowblade! Hyper Venom Slash!

The multiple snake heads shot at Alexander as the attack made the hit, dealing the President of Leo Corporation some serious damage.

 **Reiji LP 2000 x1**

 **Chaos (confident):** Next, I attack D/D/D Wave Oblivion King Caesar Ragnarok with Core-Tech Elemental Glowblade!

 **Reiji (unfazed):** Hmph... I see... So, this is your way of dueling? It's bold... but useless as well!

 **Chaos (surprised):** What did you say!?

 **Reiji:** At this moment, I activate Caesar Ragnarok's effect! By returning D/D Savant Kepler from the field to my hand, I can equip a monster on my opponent's side of the field and equip it to Caesar Ragnarok, increasing its ATK by that monster's ATK! The monster I choose to equip... is Core-Tech Hyper Glowblade!

 **Chaos (shocked):** No way!

Chaos could only watch as his Fusion Monster was absorbed by Caesar as Elemental Glowblade's attack continued on, with the President of Leo Corporation pointing it out.

 **Reiji:** Due to the battle still continuing on, Ragnarok gains 3500 ATK during the Battle Step!

 **(D/D/D Wave Oblivion King Caesar Ragnarok ATK: 3200 to 6700)**

 **Chaos (shocked):** 6700... ATK!? No way!? This can't be!

 **Reiji:** Go! Caesar Ragnarok! Counter Elemental Glowblade's attack and end this duel! **_The End of Judgement_**!

At the order, the Fusion Monster of Reiji blasted a powerful ray that blasted Glowblade apart, while throwing the Chaos Duelist off into the air!

 **Chaos:** AAAAAAAAUUUUGHHHH!

 **Chaos LP 0 x3**

As Chaos was flying high into the air after his loss, his eyes widened as he still couldn't believe on what happened just now, especially since he was close to winning the duel that he had just lost.

 **Chaos (thought):** _No way... How... could this be?_

As he finished the thought, the Chaos Duelist tumbled onto the ground, defeated by the Different Dimension user. As he soon became unconscious, the monsters all disappeared, allowing Reiji to walk over to the unconscious Chaos as he contacted the staff for some assistance to bring Chaos in.

 **Reiji:** Bring the medical staff here so that Chaos can recover at our hospital. Once he fully recovers, there is something I wish to ask him about Academia and the Xyz Dimension.

 **Nakajima:** _Yes, sir!_

As the medical staff were being contacted to bring Chaos in, Reiji looked up at the blue sky that seemed to be getting ready turn orange as the sun seemed to be starting to set.

 **Reiji (thought):** _Considering on how both residents of the Xyz and Fusion Dimension are here right now... it seems we don't have much time left..._

* * *

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Opening 1: Believe X Believe (English Subbed))**

(Pictures of Yuya reveals themselves, with different colors)

 _ **Believe X Believe Be-Be-Be-lieve Buddies!**_

(Two colors show two of Yuya's shadows while the other two shows Hiroto's)

 ** _Believe X Believe_**

(The Japanese opening title reveals itself; with two pendulums swinging across each other)

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

(Yuzu and Gongenzaka's picture reveals themselves)

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

(Yoko, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi and Shuzo's pictures replace Yuzu and Gongenzaka's)

 ** _(YOU)! The strongest_ Card _ain't winnin' or losin'_**

(Yuya prepares to duel with his Duel Disk; he summons Performapal Hip Hippo)

 ** _(YOU)! At_ FULLSPEED _, my heart's a poundin' -_ On the game**

(Yuya rides on his hippo, like he was in an Action Duel)

 ** _Dan Dan Dan Dan_ Done! Done! Done! Done!**

(Performapal Whip Snake, Sword Fish, Skeeter Skimmer appears)

 ** _Dan Dan Dan Dan_ Done! Done! Done! Done!**

(Performapal Turn Toad, Cheermole, and Kaleidoscorp appears)

 ** _Swing, ma-ma-mah_ mind!**

(Yuya's pendant glows as he prepares to Pendulum Summon)

(Hiroto's pendant glows with Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon besides him)

 ** _The Pendulum of Souls, The Ultimate Confusion_**

(A Pendulum Summon occurs, with Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician in the Pendulum Scale)

(Three monsters come out of the portal)

 ** _Impulses - Got it, got it_**

 ** _The game's so intense, it's a serious revolution_**

(Sawatari appears sneering while holding two cards)

(Reiji appears, adjusting his glasses)

(Hiroto blinks, with his pendant and his cards glowing)

(Yuya and Hiroto's monsters appear together)

 ** _(Just breakin' the wall...)_**

 ** _(Just breakin' the wall...)_**

(Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appears along with Hiroto's two dragons; Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon)

(Yuya lands on his dragon, Hiroto floats with his two dragons)

 ** _Ride on now_**

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

 ** _Everybody's goin' ta break down that wall_**

(Yuya rides on Odd-Eyes, as Hiroto flies with his two dragons, along with Twilight End Xyz Dragon, the dragon he rides on)

(Hippo Carnival and Scapegoat has been activated)

 ** _You're gonna beat, beat it_**

 ** _Let's race towards an infinite future without hesitatin'_**

(Scapegoat Token cheers for Hiroto as the Hippo Tokens blows kisses towards Yuya)

 ** _Make it, Make it, Show your courage_ (Break it now)**

(Yuzu and Gongenzaka offer hands together)

 ** _Step ahead! Let's take a step forward (Do it now)_**

(Sora, Futoshi, Tatsuya, and Ayu jumps up together)

 ** _Here comes the fun part!_ So, _everyone,_ be a Believer!**

(Yuya and Odd-Eyes run on a rainbow, with Hiroto, Light End Dragon, Dark End Dragon, Twilight End Xyz Dragon flying together)

 ** _Believe X Be-Be-Be-Believe Buddies!_**

(Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzo, Sora, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi's pictures appear)

(Yuya and Hiroto leads their friends in front of You Show Duel School)

 ** _[Opening Ends]_**

* * *

 **Hiroto:** Hello? Is anyone here?

The Synchro-Xyz Duelist had finally arrived at the You Show Duel School, where he had expected Yuya, Yuzu, and the others to be around when he had arrived. Unfortunately, none of his friends seem to be around.

Hiroto frowned, as he remembered the promise Yuzu and Yuya made to him when he finally got out of the hospital.

 **Flashback**

 _Hiroto was contacting both Yuzu and Yuya with his Duel Disk video camera program as he managed to catch them and talk to them, much to their relief._

 _ **Yuya (Flashback):** You recovered, Hiroto? That's great! When do you think you can get to our Duel School?_

 _ **Hiroto (Flashback):** I might be able to get back tomorrow. The doctors said I should at least stay here for one day, in case if anything else happens to my body._

 _ **Yuzu (Flashback):** I see... Hey, what happened to you when the LDS staff people found you like that? You were wearing your Duel Disk, so it looked like you were in the middle of a duel..._

 _ **Hiroto (frowning):** I... I fought against the culprit that was causing the LDS staff people's disappearance..._

 _ **Yuya / Yuzu (shocked):** WHAT!?_

 _ **Yuya (worried):** So then... he's responsible for why your body was all injured like that!?_

 _ **Hiroto (serious):** Yeah... He seemed to be angry about something or for someone... He was attacking the Duelists from LDS for some reason, but... it was kind of hard to understand since he fought fiercely in our duel._

 _ **Yuzu (worried):** No way..._

 _ **Yuya (curious):** Hey... Was this duelist... an-_

 _ **Hiroto (serious):** Yeah... He was an Xyz user._

 _ **Yuya (annoyed):** I knew it! He's the main reason why I'm being blamed for all the attacks that's occurred a few days ago..._

 _ **Hiroto (serious):** I don't think so... I don't believe he's the only Duelist that fought against LDS. Remember? Yuzu said she saw someone who had the same face as you. He's another Xyz user that seems to be comrades with the guy that attacked me._

 _ **Yuzu (worried):** You mean to say... there could be two curlpits of this mess?_

 _ **Hiroto (serious):** Yeah... I might have to dig deeper in order to find out what those two want, though... If I don't know the reason why they're doing this... I don't believe I'll be able to understand them when I duel them again._

 _ **Yuya (shocked):** Eh!? Again!? Hiroto, you're not really saying that you plan on fighting the culprit again!?_

 _ **Hiroto (serious):** You think I'm kidding over this, Yuya?_

 _ **Yuzu (worried):** Wait a second! That's too reckless and dangerous! You said that you ended the duel as a tie with the culprit, but what if you lose against that guy!? Something bigger could happen to you than just injuries!_

 _ **Hiroto (unsure):** I'll... be fine. I mean, now that I know most of his cards and strategies... I'm sure I will be able to stand up against him should I face him again. It won't be like the last time... I'm sure of it!_

 _ **Yuzu (worried):** Hiroto..._

 _ **Yuya (worried):** Nothing we say is going to change your mind, huh..._

 _ **Hiroto (serious):** I don't think you can, guys. I intend on fighting him when I see him again. And who knows? Maybe I'll be able to show him that dueling is not just about power... It's to also have fun. Like the same way when your father taught me that, Yuya._

 _ **Yuya (surprised):** Hiroto..._

 _ **Hiroto (calm):** Anyways... I'll becoming to You Show tomorrow, so... let's all do our best together to enter the Maiami Junior Youth Championships, okay?_

 _ **Yuzu (reluctant):** Oh... Right._

 _ **Yuya (reluctant):** Try to be careful when you're coming back, okay? There's always a chance that the culprit might show up ahain._

 _ **Hiroto (smiling):** I'll keep that in mind, Yuya._

 **Flashback End**

 **Kazuto (spirit):** _No one's here... Maybe they all went out to duel somewhere?_

 **Hiroto (sighing):** I guess... Yuya still has one more duel to win, and Yuzu must be learning Fusion from Sora again... Gongenzaka should be training in his Dojo again. The kids could be getting ready to participate in the Championships, too...

 **Kazuto (spirit):** _So... What are you planning to do now? You don't need to duel again in order to compete in the Maiami Championships..._

As Kazuto said that, an idea came to the Synchro-Xyz Duelist's mind. He gave a small glance to Kazuto, which soon turned into a stare as the Scar Lion user saw his Standard friend staring at him for some reason as the Scar Lion user sweat dropped with Hiroto looking at him like that.

 **Kazuto (spirit):** _Wh-What? Do I have something on my face? Why are you staring at me like that?_

 **Hiroto (serious):** I decided... that I'm going to face your brother, Kurosaki Shun, again.

 **Kazuto (shocked):** _EH!? Are you serious!? The last time we fought nii-san, we barely survived in that duel! If it hadn't been for me using the Trap to make the duel a tie, we would be cards right now!_

 **Hiroto (unimpressed):** That's because we were using your cards on that duel. I plan on using my Deck instead this time.

 **Kazuto (surprised):** _Huh?... Oh... I see... Believing that my Deck is no good, you resort to using your own cards this time? That will only make nii-san suspicious, you know!?_

 **Hiroto (serious)** : I know that... Which is why I'm going to need your Xyz Monster in that duel.

 **Kazuto (bewildered)** : _Eh...? **Scar Lion Xyz Dragon (2500/2000)**?_

 **Hiroto (unimpressed)** : Who else would I be talking about?

A small breeze blew by, leading the small conversation to be a bit awkward as Kazuto sighed in defeat.

 **Kazuto (defeated):** _I guess it's better than letting you use my Deck all the time when we face against my friends from the Resistance and Academia soldiers..._

Hiroto smiled at the answer his Xyz had decided as he nodded back with a smile.

 **Hiroto (relieved):** Thanks... Let's head back out. I'm sure if we run into the areas when we've met Yuto and Shun the first time, we'll be able to find them.

With the agreement settled, the two Counterparts headed out of the You Show Duel School, as they didn't notice Shuzo snoozing at the office room where he could activate the Action Field. The principal of You Show mumbled in his sleep, talking about his strong daughter.

 **Shuzo (sleepily):** Yuzu... Come back...

 **Meanwhile...**

Heading to the place where he had met Yuto for the first time with Yuzu and Sora, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist looked around to find a hint of the two Xyz Duelists as he kept his senses sharp for anything suspicious.

 **Hiroto (suspicious):** This place is quiet... Too quiet...

 **Kazuto (serious):** _Ever since Academia has attacked our home dimension... The Resistance have always been known to stay on low profile in order to ambush an enemy when they needed to in a duel... I'm guessing it's like that right now._

 **Familiar voice:** Do you know what's going on inside Maiami City right now?

Turning his head in surprise, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist suddenly recognized the voice as he narrowed his eyes.

 **Hiroto (stern):** That voice... Masumi?

Hiroto ran to where he had Masumi speak and arrived to the place where Yuzu and Sora usually practiced! To his surprise, Masumi was there, indeed... but with Sora and Yuzu this time!

 **Yuzu (confused):** What do you mean?

 **Masumi (serious):** The repeated assault incidents by a mysterious Duelist...

 **Yuzu (shocked):** Repeated assault incidents?

Both Hiroto and Kazuto blinked in surprise as they both realized who Masumi was talking about.

 **Kazuto (worried):** _She's talking about both Yuto and Nii-san..._

 **Hiroto (stern):** Mm...

The two continued to listen as Masumi kept explaining about the terrible situations the LDS staff members had gotten into, along with the teacher she admired the most, Prof. Marco.

 **Masumi (serious):** All of the victims are connected to LDS. But none of them can say what actually happened... Because all of them have disappeared.

 **Yuzu (worried):** Disappeared...?

 **Masumi (serious):** They're all gone! Marco-sensei and members of the LDS top team... They were all attacked and never seen again... This is just a rumor from within LDS, but...

 **Yuzu (worried):** ...?

 **Masumi (pleading):** Please! Tell me where I can find him! You know, don't you!?

 **Yuzu (puzzled):** Him...?

 **Masumi (irritated):** The one who was with you back then, the black-masked man!

 **Yuzu / Hiroto / Kazuto (surprised):** !?

 **Masumi (irritated):** If I had caught him back then... I could've been able to prevent the incidents after that! It's all because you let him get away!

 **Yuzu (puzzled):** Y-You can't be serious... I don't know anything...

 **Masumi (angry):** Don't lie to me! Marco-sensei has disappeared! The kind and strong Marco-sensei has...! He might be suffering somewhere even right now! That's why... That's why I have to find him as soon as possible!

 **Hiroto (stern):** Masumi...

 **Masumi (frustrated):** Hurry up and tell me where he is!

 **Yuzu (puzzled):** I already told you, I don't know where he is!

 **Masumi (frustrated):** Then, why were you with him at the scene of the first incident!? If you're going to insist on feigning ignorance, then...! Then, as a Duelist, I'll force an answer out of you!

The Gem-Knight user began to take out her Duel Disk, as she was ready to make Yuzu answer her questions with force! Seeing how desperate the situation was getting, Hiroto gritted his teeth and came out of his hiding place to confront the Fusion girl.

 **Hiroto (stern):** Hold it! That's going way too far, Masumi!

 **Sora / Yuzu / Masumi:** !?

The three Fusion users all turned in surprise to see Hiroto walking towards them as Yuzu was more surprised than everyone else.

 **Yuzu (shocked):** Hiroto...!?

 **Sora (unfazed):** Where did he come from all of a sudden?

 **Masumi (angry):** You...! You have some nerve to show up again, Sakamoto Hiroto!

 **Yuzu (confused):** Eh!? What are you talking about, Masumi!?

 **Hiroto (stern):** You still believe that the masked man has something to do with your teacher's disappearance!? I thought I already told you on our last duel... The masked man has nothing to do with your teacher's disappearance!

 **Yuzu (surprised):** Hiroto...!?

 **Masumi (angry):** Don't lie to me! You could only be saying that if you were on that man's side!

She aimed her Duel Disk, preparing to fight Hiroto as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist prepared to take his Disk out with a glare.

 **Yuzu (desperate):** Wait, you guys! Stop this! Dueling like this isn't going to get us anywhere like this!?

While the Melodious Duelist tried to stop Masumi and Hiroto from fighting each other, Sora was only amused as he remembered how skillful Hiroto's skills were as a Duelist, especially when he fought against Masumi the first time.

 **Sora (amused):** Eh? This looks interesting...

 **Yuzu (shocked):** Sora!?

 **Sora (amused):** An LDS Fusion Summon is no problem for Hiroto and for you at all now, Yuzu. The two of you could take her out in a jiff even if it's one of you against her!

 **Yuzu (confused):** What are you saying? Are you saying that either Hiroto or I should challenge her?

 **Hiroto (serious):** What are you playing at, Sora? This isn't a game here, you know... It's about the truth or lies right now.

 **Sora (confident):** I know that! Which is why I'm saying she should accept her challenge. Besides, Yuzu here has been saying for a while now that she had had enough practice... all she needs now is to polish her skills in a real match.

 **Hiroto (surprised):** That's...

Yuzu blinked before she took out her pink Duel Disk, as Masumi glared at Sora, infuriated of what the Frightfur user was saying about Yuzu, Hiroto, and her own skills compared together.

 **Masumi (angry):** Who's going to be taken out in a jiff!? Did you forget on how badly she lost to me before!?

 **Sora (confident):** Well, the Yuzu here now is on a different level from back then.

 **Masumi (annoyed):** How is she different!?

 **Sora (confident):** She understands that LDS Fusion Summoning aren't actually a threat to her now.

 **Hiroto (surprised):** Sora!? That's going way too far!

 **Masumi (angry):** Those words... are an insult to Marco-sensei who taught me how to Fusion Summon! I won't forgive you! I'll beat some sense into you first!

 **Sora (amused):** Huh? You want to duel me and not Hiroto or Yuzu? I don't think you should... You'll hurt your confidence more. And besides, you lost to Hiroto twice now, huh?

 **Masumi (angry):** Shut up! Those were all just luck! LDS is the strongest, anyway! I'll make sure that you never forget it!

 **Familiar voice:** You're from LDS!?

 **Masumi (shocked):** What!?

At that moment, both Hiroto and Sora sensed something coming to their way as they got out of the way in time to let someone pass through and confront Masumi!

Yuzu, however, wasn't so lucky as the figure pushed her away, knocking her Duel Disk and herself down, while causing her cards to scatter all over! Glaring to the figure, Hiroto widened his eyes as he recognized on who the Duelist was!

 **Shun (determined):** If you're from LDS... then I'll be your opponent!

 **Hiroto (thought):** _He's... Shun!?_

 **Kazuto (shocked):** _Nii-san!?_

Shun activates his Duel Disk to fight Masumi as he didn't notice Hiroto behind him, due to him being in a rush to defeat another member from Leo Duel School!

Sora narrowed his eyes, suspecting that this was the man that attacked LDS and Hiroto, as Masumi stepped back as Shun took a step forward to her! Shocked by the sudden appearance of the Raidraptor user, Masumi shakily asked for his identity.

 **Masumi (shocked):** Are you... the culprit of the repeated assault incidents?

 **Shun (unfazed):** Now, face me!

 **Masumi (shocked):** Ah...

 **Shun (impatient):** Duel me!

 **Hiroto (thought):** _That guy... He's ruthless as ever... as an attacking raptor..._

 **Familiar voice:** Stop it, Shun! Stop being so reckless!

At the call, Yuto jumps out into the open, stopping his friend from starting the duel! His appearance surprised Yuzu, Sora, and Masumi as Hiroto remained calm, as he recognized his friend from another dimension.

 **Shun (angry):** Yuto!?

 **Yuto (serious):** I thought I told you before that this isn't our battlefield! I already told you that they aren't our enemies!? Did you forget on how you recklessly charged in the duel with your little brother and Hiroto on that day!?

 **Yuzu / Sora (shocked):** Eh...!? Hiroto!? / That guy... He knows him!?

Hiroto narrowed his eyes as Yuto said his name. Now realizing that he couldn't hide it from his friends anymore, he took a step forward to confront Yuto and Shun, as the Raidraptor Duelist snapped back at his best friend.

 **Shun (angry):** This is MY battlefield! In order to get Ruri back, I have to do this! Besides... You can't say for sure that bastard was Kazuto! If you're going to get in my way, then I'll defeat you, too!

 **Hiroto (serious):** You still haven't learned a thing from our last duel, haven't you, Kurosaki!?

Both Resistance members turned in surprise to see Hiroto confronting them as Shun glared daggers at the Synchro-Xyz Duelist.

 **Shun (angry):** You...!

 **Yuzu (worried):** _So... He's the person that nearly got Hiroto killed..._

 **Masumi (desperate):** I've found the culprits behind the assault incidents! Send backup, Yaiba! Hokuto!

 **Yuzu (shocked):** Wait! We don't know if he's really the culprit or not!

But at hearing Yuzu speak, Shun turned to her in shock, as he recognized the face which seemed similar to his little sister!

 **Shun (disbelief):** Ruri!

 **Yuzu (confused):** Eh...?

 **Shun (disbelief):** Why is Ruri here...? (takes his sunglasses off) Did you get away!? Did you manage to escape on your own?! Ruri- Argh!

 **Yuzu (shocked):** Ah!?

Yuzu and Hiroto both watched in shock as the Phantom Knights user punched Shun in the stomach, leaving him to fall to his unconsciousness state. The Raidraptor Duelist weakly looked up to see Yuzu looking at him with both shock and confusion.

 **Shun (weak):** Ruri...

 **Yuto (serious):** She is not Ruri...

At saying that, the Phantom Knights user helped his friend up by holding him over his shoulder. While he was doing that, the Gen-Knight user kept calling her two friends to make them send backup from LDS.

 **Masumi (desperate):** Contact LDS and send as many people as possible!

Once she said that, the call on her was soon off, which seem to mean that Hokuto and Yaiba were heading to their location now, with one of them calling for some backup from Leo Duel School.

As the call was finished, Yuto noticed the cards from Yuzu's Deck scattered around as he noticed a certain card in her Deck as he picked it up, causing him to narrow his eyes as the card he held was very familiar to him: **Polymerization**.

 **Yuto (serious):** This card doesn't suit you.

 **Yuzu (surprised):** Huh...?

 **Hiroto (worried):** Yuto...

 **Sora (amused):** Well, isn't that too bad... I don't like hearing that about presents that I give to people, though... I wouldn't mind showing you just how amazing that card is, though!

 **Hiroto (serious):** Stay out of this, Sora... I have some questions that I would like to ask the man that he's holding.

 **Yuzu (surprised):** Hiroto...?

Then, remembering on how Hiroto wanted to challenge Shun to a rematch, she frowned as she knew on how serious the Synchro-Xyz Duelist was as she decided not to talk him out as she knew that telling him to stop wouldn't change anything for him or for anyone else.

 **Hokuto (from afar):** Masumi!

Everyone turned to see Hokuto, Yaiba, and even Yuya coming to them as Hiroto widened his eyes, remembering on how Yuya and Yuto looked quite similar to each other.

But just before he could speak or take a step, the bracelet on Yuzu's wrist began to glow again! This surprised everyone as Yuto and Shun began to disappear together again!

 **Hiroto (irritated):** Dammit! Not now!

As he said that, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist grabbed Yuto's left shoulder to be teleported as well, much to the shock of both Yuzu and Sora.

 **Yuzu (shocked):** Hiroto!?

 **Meanwhile...**

 **SMACK!**

 **Hiroto (in pain):** Ngh!

 **Yuto (in pain):** Tch...!

Both Duelist and Shun tumbled across the alleyway... the same place where Hiroto had fought Shun the first time. Recovering from the slight blow they took, Hiroto managed to stand up first an drew offered a hand to his Xyz friend, who accepted it slowly.

 **Hiroto (serious):** You okay?

 **Yuto (amused):** Heh... I should be asking you the same question.

 **Shun (in pain):** Ngh... What...

At the hearing of Shun waking up, the Phantom Knights user knelt down to his friend, letting Shun down to recover a little from the punch he gave him. By the time Shun recovered, it was already night as he stood up straight.

At seeing Hiroto next to Yuto, the Raidraptor Duelist glared at him harshly. But remembering his best friend right in front of the Synchro-Xyz Duelist, he glared at the Phantom Knights user for what had happened earlier near the warehouses.

 **Shun (angry):** You bastard... Why did you stop me!? And Ruri was right there in front of me! Why did you stop me from going near her!?

Before Hiroto could speak for Yuto, the Phantom Knights user stopped him, shaking his head slightly at him as he wanted to answer the question of his best friend for himself.

 **Yuto (serious):** She is not Ruri, as I told you. That girl learned Fusion Summoning in front of my very eyes. There is no way our comrades, and your sister... would ever learn Fusion with a smile on her face!

 **Shun (shocked):** !?

At hearing his best friend speak like that about Yuzu and Ruri comparingly, he turned to Hiroto, who still had the serious, yet pitiful look on his face at hearing Yuto speak to Shun like this.

Then, remembering that Hiroto was still around, the Raidraptor Duelist pushed Yuto out of the way to confront the Duelist that he had a draw with. The two Duelists glared at each other, with Kazuto joining in with the staring contest.

Breaking out of the glare, Hiroto spoke first to the ruthless Raidraptor Duelist.

 **Hiroto (stern):** What are you standing there for? Aren't you going to say anything to me? Ask if I'm here to have an early funeral for being a spy of Academia?

 **Shun (unfazed):** I have no reason to tell you anything... I know one reason you came with us... Is it to challenge me to a rematch?

 **Hiroto (stern):** You're half right and half wrong. I did came here to challenge you to a rematch... But it's not out of grudge... it's to convince you that I'm no enemy to you or your home dimension, but an ally to you and your comrades. And... to prove that Kazuto's soul is truly inside-

 **Shun (annoyed):** I already know that that part is true... since I fought you and Kazuto back in our last duel. I will accept your challenge... but on one condition.

 **Yuto (worried):** Shun...?

 **Shun (serious):** Should you win this duel... I will accept your words of you wanting to become a comrade of us... However, should you lose... you will never get in my sight or Yuto ever again!

 **Kazuto (shocked):** _Nii-san...!?_

 **Hiroto (stern):** Fine... I accept those conditions...

With the agreement for the duel's outcome settled, both Duelists made a few distance from each other as Yuto took a few steps back to watch and not get in his friends' ways in their duel. With both their Duel Disks activated, Hiroto clenched his fists as he knew that this duel will determine his future.

 **Hiroto (serious):** This duel... is a duel that I won't lose in! Not today, and not now! Kazuto... I want you to stay out of this duel.

 **Kazuto (shocked):** _What!? But why!?_

 **Hiroto (serious):** I want to get through to Dhun on my own. Even if you come out now, it won't help making this situation better.

 **Kazuto (unsure):** _Mm... Fine... But if you get into a picky situation, then I'm interfering no matter what you say!_

At the agreement settled, Kazuto kept quiet as he watched his friend duel his older brother in their rematch once more.

 **DUEL!**

 **Hiroto LP 4000 x5**

 **VS**

 **Shun LP 4000 x5**

 **TURN 01**

 **Hiroto (serious):** The first move belongs to me! My turn!

Taking a look at his hand, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist carefully made his plan to make the first turn count.

 **Hiroto:** First, from my hand, I Summon **Dark End Knight (1900/1600)** in attack mode!

The dark knight appeared, battle ready as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist continued on.

 **Hiroto:** Next, I set two cards facedown and end my turn!

 **TURN 02**

 **Shun LP 4000 x6**

 **Yuto (thought):** I've never seen those cards before... Could they be Hiroto's true Deck?

 **Shun (serious):** So... this is your true Deck? It doesn't matter, though... My turn!

Shun drew his card and prepared to make his move the best out of it.

 **Shun:** From my hand, I Summon **Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius (1300/1600)**!

The Lanius appeared, crying out with battle cry as the Raidraptor Duelist communed on.

 **Shun:** Next, when this card is successfully summoned, I can Special Summon a second Vanishing Lanius from my hand!

The second copy of Vanishing Lanius appeared, flying alongside with its comrade and its Duelist master.

 **Shun:** With my second Vanishing Lanius' effect, I Special Summon the third Vanishing Lanius from my hand!

As he said so, the final copy of his three monsters appeared as Hiroto narrowed his eyes, noticing that this way was similar, but a bit different at the same time.

 **Hiroto (thought):** That guy... Is he going to Summon his ace monster?

 **Shun (serious):** I Overlay my three Level 4 Vanishing Lanius

At the call, the three Raidraptor monsters merged together in the Overlay Network to call forth a very familiar monster for battle, allowing Shun to chant the Summoning chant for this monster.

 **Shun:** _Obscured falcon... Raise your claws sharpened by adversity! Spread your wings of rebellion! **Xyz Summon**! Come forth! Rank 4! **Raidraptor - Rise Falcon (0100/2000)**!_

At the Summoning chant, Shun's ace monster has appeared on the field, causing Hiroto to frown at this.

 **Hiroto (confused):** What did you Summon your ace monster for? If I remember correctly, Rise Falcon's effect can only affect Special Summoned monsters on the field. But... on my field, I don't have any Special Summoned monsters, only the Normal Summoned Dark End Knight... Just what are you trying to do here?

 **Shun (serious):** The answer is right here. From my hand, I activate the Continuous Spell: **Raptor's Intercept Form**! As long as this card's on the field, Rise Falcon's ATK and DEF can be swapped during damage calculations on the time when my opponent attacks a Raidraptor Xyz Monster! When that happens, Rise Falcon's ATK will be 2000! I'll set one card facedown and end my turn!

 **TURN 03**

 **Hiroto LP 4000 x3**

 **Hiroto (annoyed):** If that's how you're going to play, then fine! I'll gain your trust in this turn! Draw!

Taking a look, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist narrowed his eyes before he played his card.

 **Hiroto:** I Summon the Tuner Monster from my hand, **Light End Change Lizard (1000/1500)**!

The lizard of light appeared, catching both Shun and Yuto by surprise.

 **Shun (surprised):** A Tuner Monster!? But that would mean your real Summoning method would be...

 **Hiroto (unfazed):** That's right. It's Synchro, not that you would have a problem since it's not your enemy! I tune my Level 4 Dark End Knight with my Level 3 Light End Change Lizard!

At the call, Change Lizard turned into three rings to scan Dark End Knight as Hiroto prepared to Summon one of his favorite monsters and the card that his parents gave him.

 **Hiroto:** _Guide us into the light! With your ancient powers of light, eliminate all those who opposes you! **Synchro Summon**! Come forth! Level 7! **Ancient Sacred Wyvern (2100/2000)**!_

Shun and Yuto watched as the wyvern flew into the air, glaring at Rise Falcon, who got ready to intercept the attack that's about to come.

 **Yuto (shocked):** This... is Hiroto's true power with his Deck?

 **Shun (unfazed):** Tch...

 **Hiroto (serious):** Battle! I attack Raidraptor - Rise Falcon with Ancient Sacred Wyvern! Do it, Sacred Wyvern! **_Heaven's Judgement_**!

 **Shun:** At this moment, Raptor's Intercept Form's effect activates! When my opponent's monsters attack one of my Raidraptor Xyz Monsters, the targeted monster's ATK and DEF changes!

 **(Raidraptor - Rise Falcon ATK: 100 to 2000 / DEF: 2000 to 100)**

 **Hiroto:** It's no good! Even if Rise Falcon has 2000 ATK, it's still no match against Sacred Wyvern!

 **Shun:** I activate my Trap! **Adversity**! This negates Sacred Wyvern's attack and gives Rise Falcon 1000 ATK points!

 **(Raidraptor - Rise Falcon ATK: 2000 to 3000)**

 **Hiroto (irritated):** That Trap... I end my turn. Since the damage calculations are done, Rise Falcon's ATK and DEF returns to normal.

 **(Raidraptor - Rise Falcon ATK: 3000 to 1100 / DEF: 100 to 2000)**

 **TURN 04**

 **Shun LP 4000 x2**

 **Shun:** My turn!

As he drew his card, the Raidraptor Duelist immediately turned to his monster for an attack.

 **Shun:** Rise Falcon's effect activates! Once per turn, it can use one Overlay Unit to gain the ATK of all Special Summoned monsters on the field!

At the order, the ATK 2100 of Sacred Wyvern was taken in by the Raidraptor Xyz Monster, who let out a battle cry at the power it temporarily gained from its opponent!

 **(Raidraptor - Rise Falcon OU: 3 to 2)**

 **(Raidraptor - Rise Falcon ATK: 1100 to 3200)**

 **Shun (serious):** Battle! I attack Sacred Wyvern with Rise Falcon!

At the order, Rise Falcon shot sonic rays towards Sacred Wyvern as Hiroto tried to save his monster from destruction with one of his facedown cards.

 **Hiroto (serious):** I won't let you! Activate Trap! **Negate Attack**! Not only does your attack fails, but the Battle Phase ends right here when it does!

A force field protected the Synchro Monster from harm as Rise Falcon flew back, losing its chance to destroy the enemy it was supposed to defeat and destroy.

 **Shun (annoyed):** Tch... I end my turn. At this moment, Rise Falcon's effect ends, returning its ATK to normal.

 **(Raidraptor - Rise Falcon ATK: 3200 to 1100)**

 **TURN 05**

 **Hiroto LP 4000 x3**

 **Hiroto:** My turn!

At drawing his card, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist thought some way to counter Shun and his monsters as he realized that Rise Falcon was vulnerable now, due to the set cards being no longer around. At seeing this, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist took a chance to make his attack for little damage.

 **Hiroto:** From my hand, I activate the Spell Card, **Pot of Greed** , which allows me to draw two cards to my hand!

At drawing the new cards, Hiroto was ready to continue with his move.

Hiroto: Here goes... With **Scale 1 Twilight End Pendulum Mammoth (2400/1800)** and **Scale 9 Twilight End Galaxy Wing (1400/1200)** , I set the Pendulum Scale!

The two Pendulum Cards were set, as the Duek Disk showed the name 'PENDULUM', while Pendulum Mammoth and Galaxy Wing floated up in the air to show their Pendulum Scale numbers!

 **Shun (shocked):** What the...

 **Yuto (surprised):** What is this...?

 **Hiroto (serious):** With this, I'm able to Special Summon Level 2 to 8 monsters simultaneously!

 **Shun (surprised):** Simultaneously...!?

Hiroto: _Swing, Pendulum of the Twilight! Guide us into the light and darkness, where our path to victory is revealed! **Pendulum Summon**! Come forth, my monsters! _ Level 7! **Dark End Chidori Beast (2500/1500) (Scale: 3)**!

 **Yuto (amazed):** Pendulum... Summon? Could this be the Standard Dimension's true Summoning method?

 **Hiroto:** And from my hand, I Summon the Tuner Monster, **Dark End Little Wolf (0100/0100)**!

The little wolf Tuner monster appeared, growling alongside besides Chidori Beast as Shun braced himself for a new Synchro Summon, since his opponent had just summoned a new Tuner monster.

 **Hiroto:** Furthermore, I tune my Level 7 Chidori Beast with my Level 1 Little Wolf!

Once again, similar with Ancient Sacred Wyvern, Chidori Beast was surrounded by the ring Little Wolf became as a new Synchro Monster began to appear on the field.

 **Hiroto:** _Breath into the darkness, with your two heads filled with power! Unleash your invisible powers against the fools that defy you! **Synchro Summon**! Come forth! Level 8! **Beelze of the Diabolic Dragon (3000/3000)**!_

Hiroyuki's ace monster came into play along with his wife's ace monster as the two roared at not Rise Falcon and Shun, who glared back to seee how strong the Synchro Summoning was.

 **Shun (irritated):** You...

 **Hiroro (serious):** Do you now understand now, Shun? In this duel... I don't plan on going down that easily without a fight! In order to get aim your trust in this duel, I will fight hard as I can in order to gain a trust from a friend!

 **Shun (annoyed):** Friend? Don't make me laugh... It's still your move! Or are you just gonna stand there like a fool!?

 **Hiroto (determined):** Fine then! Maybe this will open your eyes to the truth, allowing you to turn away from the hatred of lies and turn to the light of truth! I attack Rise Falcon with Beelze of the Diabolic Dragon! **_Darkness Twin Burst_**!

As the attack from the dragon of darkness was launched, Shun watched slowly as the attack started to go near his ace monster. The Raidraptor Duelist didn't want to admit, but... he knew that he's in for a tough duel, considering that his opponent is now using his true Deck in this match.

 **Shun:** At this moment, **Raptor's Intercept Form's** effectactivates! When an opponent's monster targets a Raidraptor Xyz Monster for an attack... its ATK and DEF change during the damage calculations!

Hiroto: It's no use! Even if Rise Falcon gains that boost, it's still no match against Beelze that's attacking it right now!

The attack made the hit as Shun skidded back from the impact of the damage he had just taken, as it became less due to his Continuous Spell's effect!

 **(Raidraptor - Rise Falcon ATK: 1100 to 2000 / DEF: 2000 to 1100)**

 **Shun LP 3000 x2**

 **Hiroto:** At this moment, Ancient Sacred Wyvern's effect activates! When my Life Points become higher than your Points, it gains the same amount of the difference we have!

 **Shun (shocked):** What did you say!?

 **(Ancient Sacred Wyvern ATK: 2100 to 3100)**

 **Yuto (worried):** 3100 ATK... If Hiroto were to land a direct attack on Shun, then Shun loses...

 **Hiroto (confident):** This is the end, Shun! I attack you directly with Ancient Sacred Wyvern! **_Heaven's Judgement_**!

As the attack went near, the Raidraptor Duelist gritted his teeth before he pulled out a card from his hand to counter his opponent's attack.

 **Shun (annoyed):** I won't let you! Quick-Play Spell, **Rank-Up-Magic: Raptor's Force** activates! When a Raidraptor Xyz Monster is destroyed by battle this turn, I can Special Summon that monster and use it to Rank-Up a monster that's one rank higher!

 **Hiroto (annoyed):** And just as this duel was about to end...

 **Shun:** _Ferocious falcon, break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! **Rank Up! Xyz Change!** Come forth! **Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon (1000/2000)**!_

Hiroto remained calm but afraid as he knew what Blaze Falcon's effect was. This would mean that he needa to be able to destroy it now! Otherwise, both his monsters and his Life Points won't be safe with the new assaults Shun is going to put up with his new Xyz monster.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Hiroto's DM Stats:**

 **Wins/Losses: 11/1**

 **Next duels:**

 **Duel 34: The Trust and the Need to Smile**

 **Duel 35: The Pawn of Fusion's Annoyance!?**

 **Duel 36: Clear Wing VS Twilight End!**

 **Duel 37: Raptors VS Wolves! The Hunt!**

 **Duel 38: The Fangs of the Wolf**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Shun: I will praise you for putting up a fight, but it's futile to resist against my Raidraptors!

Hiroto: I'm not done talking to you yet! This duel isn't about winning or losing! It's about gaining trust!

Kazuto: It's no use, Hiroto! He won't listen to you just by words! We have to win Nii-san's trust by our dueling!

Shun: You may have proved to me you're an ally to Kazuto, but you haven't proven yourself to me yet!

Yuto: This is it... Shun isn't going to hide any of his dueling skills and powers anymore...

Hiroto: If that's the case... then I'll have to up my game a little with the dueling Yusho-sensei taught me!

 **OC Cards:**

 **Core-Tech Elemental Quickforce / LIGHT / Fusion / Winged-Beast / LV 7 / ATK: 2300 DEF: 2300 / Effect:** When this card is destroyed by battle, you can Special Summon one of the Fusion Marerials that were used to Summon this monster and it cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effect this turn. This


	34. The Trust and the Need to Smile

**Duel 34** **: The Trust and the Need to Smile**

 **Hiroto's POV**

I was on my way to head for You Show, where Yuya and the others promised to see me there when I had fully recovered from my duel with Kurosaki. However, when I got there, it seemed like I was too late as everyone in the school was gone.

I was able to understand wince Yuya needed two more wins to enter the Maiami Championships... Gongenzaka was training in his Dojo to train and prepare himself for the Maiami Championships.

Yuzu was practicing Fusion Summon with Sora, which then gave me the idea to find both Yuto and Shun in order to challenge Kazuto's ruthless older brother to a rematch. But, this duel wasn't to win or lose... I want to fight in order to prove to Shun that my words to him are true.

And so, I managed to get that duel by running into Sora, Masumi, and Yuzu at the same area where I had met Yuto the first time. Shun challenged Masumi to a duel, until Yuto intervened, causing him to be knocked out when he believed Yuzu to be Ruri, who is also Kazuto's older sister.

Then, as we were teleported to another location, Shun and I finally had our duel, with me showing my true strength as a Duelist with my Deck against his ruthless Raidraptor attack and Xyz Summon combos. What I know is... this duel was really going to be intense.

* * *

 **TURN 05**

 **Hiroto: LP 4000 x0**

 **Field:**

 ** _Ancient Sacred Wyvern (3100/2000) (Synchro)_**

 ** _Beelze of the Diabolic Dragon (3000/3000) (Synchro)_**

 ** _Twilight End Pendulum Mammoth (Scale: 1)_**

 ** _Twilight End Galaxy Wing (Scale: 9)_**

 ** _1 Set Card_**

 **Shun: LP 3000 x1**

 **Field:**

 ** _Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon (1000/2000) (Xyz) (OU: 1)_**

 ** _Raptor's Intercept Form (Spell: Continuous)_**

The two Duelists kept their eyes at each other, while Hiroto's two Synchro dragons growled at Blaze Falcon, who remained unfazed by the two Synchro opponents it was facing alone, along with its master.

 **Hiroto (annoyed)** \- I... end my turn. Now... show me on how you really fight, Shun!

 **TURN 06**

 **Shun LP 3000 x2**

 **Shun (unfazed)** \- Hmph... As you wish... My turn!

The Raidraptor Duelist drew his card before he began his turn for the strategy. Looking at the two monsters on the field, the Raidraptor Duelist began his move by turning to his evolved Falcon to test its power with its blazing eyes and soul as a fighter.

 **Shun (ruthless)** \- I activate Blaze Falcon's effect! By using one Overlay Unit, it can destroy all Special Summoned monsters on the field and inflict 500 points of damage for each monster destroyed!

 **(Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon OU: 1 to 0)**

At the order, the Rank 5 Xyz Monster sent out the small missiles to shoot beams at both Wyvern and Beelze! But just as the lasers tried to keep zapping both Synchro dragons, Hiroto countered with Beelze's effect, reminding Shun of its invincibility.

 **Hiroto** \- At this moment, Beelze's effect activates! When this card were to be targeted by a card effect, it can't be destroyed!

 **Shun (irritated)** \- What!? Tch... No matter... Even if Beelze can't be destroyed, your Ancient Sacred Wyvern is still destroyed from Blaze Falcon's effect, while also inflicting 500 points of damage to you!

The lasers from Blaze Falcon blasted Ancient Sacred Wyvern while blasting Hiroto off causing him to skid on the ground, as he winced from the small pain he had taken from the power of his opponent's monster.

 **Hiroto LP 3500 x0**

 **Shun** \- That's not all! Blaze Falcon has the ability to attack an opponent directly! Go!

At the order, the Xyz Monster smashed Hiroto up in the air, causing him to scream in pain and tumble on the ground!

 **Hiroto (in pain)** \- GAAAHHHHH!

 **Hiroto LP 2500 x0**

As Hiroto tried to recover, the Raidraptor Duelist gave a reminder to Hiroto about his falcon's other effect.

 **Shun** \- When Blaze Falcon inflicts damage by the direct attack, I can destroy one monster on the field!

He targeted Beelze, until the Synchro-Xyz Duelist reminded Shun of his monster's powers to prevent itself from being destroyed once again.

 **Hiroto (grunting)** \- Ngh... Did you forget about Beelze's effect!? When he's targeted by a card effect, he can't be destroyed! This effect lingers as he remains on the field!

Both Yuto and Shun were shocked as the Phantom Knights user narrowed his eyes with both amazement and worry.

 **Yuto (thinking)** \- _So, not only can this monster not be destroyed by battle, it can't be destroyed by card effects as well? So, this is one of the rarest monsters that have invincible abilities..._

As Hiroto managed to stand up, Kazuto tried to intervene, feeling worried for the Synchro-Xyz Duelist.

 **Kazuto (worried)** \- _Are you okay, Hiroto!?_

 **Hiroto (reassuring)** \- Stay out of this, Kazuto! I'm fine... I can still go on with the duel.

At the mention of his little brother' name, Shun only narrowed his eyes as he remembered on how Kazuto appeared in front of him when he fought Hiroto the first time. Remembering what Hiroto said to him before, Shun kept that in his thought as he continued with his turn.

 **Shun** \- I set one card facedown and end my turn.

 **TURN 07**

 **Hiroto LP 2500 x1**

 **Hiroto** \- My turn!

As the Synchro-Xyz Duelist drew his card, he performed another Pendulum Summon with the two Pendulum Monsters he had on the Pendulum Scale.

 **Hiroto** - _Once more... **Pendulum Summon**! Come forth, my monster!_

As he called for his comrades, the portal opened to reveal only one monster coming out again, which was **Dark End Chidori Beast (2500/1500) (Scale: 3)** once again. With everything ready and settled, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist played a Spell that would change the tide of the duel.

 **Hiroto** \- And from my hand, I activate the Quick-Play Spell: **Star Changer**! This changes Dark End Chidori Beast's Level from 7 to 8!

 **(Dark End Chidori Beast LV: 7 to 8)**

Yuto widened his eyes as he realized where this was going, with the two monsters having the same level together.

 **Yuto (shocked)** \- Now, there are two Level 8 monsters...

 **Shun (disbelief)** \- Impossible! You can't be planning to...

Interrupting the shock of both Resistance members, Hiroto turned to his two monsters to call forth one of his favorite monsters.

 **Hiroto** \- I Overlay my Level 8 Beelze of the Diabolic Dragon with my Dark End Chidori Beast!

At the call, both his Synchro Dragon and the Chidori Beast merged together into the Overlay Netowrk as Hiroto began to call forth his own Xyz Monster onto the battlefield.

Hiroto - _Surrounded by light and darkness, mixed within the void! Embody yourself with this power of twilight, and serve as my faithful servant! **Xyz Summon**! Descend now! Rank 8! **Twilight End Xyz Dragon (3000/2500)**!_

At the chanting, Hiroto's Xyz Monster appeared, roaring to the opponent it was about to face as both Shun and Yuto widened their eyes to see this monster as the Phantom Knights user remembered the bitter moments it had with this monster.

 **Yuto (thinking)** \- _That dragon... That's the same one he used to defeat both me and Dark Rebellion!_

 **Hiroto** \- Twilight End Xyz Dragon's effect activates! For every Synchro Monster it used as an Overlay Unit, it gains 500 ATK points! Since only Beelze as a Synchro Monster was used to Summon him, Twilight End Xyz Dragon gains 500 ATK points!

 **(Twilight End Xyz Dragon ATK: 3000 to 3500)**

 **Shun** \- 3500 ATK... But, it won't be enough to finish me off this turn!

 **Hiroto (confident)** \- That's what you think! I activate Twilight End Xyz Dragon's effect! By using one Overlay Unit, this monster gains the ATK of one Special Summoned monster on the field! And the monster I choose to use its ATK for him... is of course, your Blaze Falcon! **_Twilight Charge_**!

 **Shun (shocked)** \- What did you say!?

 **(Twilight End Xyz Dragon OU: 2 to 1)**

As he asked, Twilight End roared as Blaze Falcon's energy started to get drained by the Rank 8 Xyz Monster's powers.

 **(Twilight End Xyz Dragon ATK: 3500 to 4500)**

Preparing to use another Overlay Unit, Hiroto began to use his reinforced attack, until he realized that by winning this turn, he won't be able to understand anything with Shun as he debated to attack or not. Then, with the decision in mind, he kept on making his move.

 **Hiroto** \- Battle! I attack Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon with Twilight End Xyz Dragon! **_Twilight Destruction Strike_**!

 **Shun (shocked)** \- What!?

 **Yuto (shocked)** \- He didn't use his remaining Overlay Unit!?

As Twilight End Xyz Dragon shot his attack, Shun countered with the Continuous Spell he had on the field.

 **Shun** \- Raptor's Intercept Form's effect activates! When a Raidraptor Xyz monster battles a monster on the opponent's turn, its ATK and DEF are exchanged until the end of the battle! And furthermore, I activate my Trap! **Raidraptor - Readiness**! This negates the destruction of all Raidraptor monsters on this turn!

 **(Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon ATK: 1000 to 2000 / DEF: 2000 to 1000)**

 **Hiroto (unfazed)** \- But you still take damage from the Battle Damage!

The attack made the hit, blasting Blaze Falcon while sending Shun high into the air as well!

 **Shun (in pain)** \- AAAAARRGGHHHH!

 **Shun LP 500 x1**

Skidding onto the ground, the Xyz user glared at Hiroto with hatred in his eyes as he couldn't believe on what his opponent had done to him when the opponent was very close to victory!

 **Shun (furious)** \- You bastard... You could've finished me off by using your dragon's remaining Overlay Unit! Why didn't you use it to win on that turn!?

 **Hiroto (stern)** \- Its just as I was trying to tell you. This duel isn't just to either win or lose. I'm only doing this to gain your trust, and to try to convince you to stop your anger... Your desire for revenge against Academia for now.

This reason left both Xyz users shocked, while leaving the Raidraptor user even more furious.

 **Shun (furious)** \- What's that supposed to mean!? Are you saying that you're actually a part of them!?

 **Hiroto (shocked)** \- What!? No! Are you even listening!? If you go on and attack any LDS members with the desire to hunt them down for revenge against Academia, then you'll never stand a chance against them, or save your comrades at the same time!

This reason shocked both Yuto and Shun again as the Phantom Knights user frowned of what Hiroto was saying at the moment.

 **Yuto (unsure)** \- Our comrades... can't be saved by revenge...?

While Yuto was unsure on what to say, Shun still had his determination and anger set to win this duel as he shook a little with both annoyance and anger as he snapped at the Synchro-Xyz Duelist for his words of ignoring his hate on Academia.

 **Shun (furious)** \- Keep those words to yourself, scum... You may have proven to me you're one of Kazuto's allies, but until you defeat me with all the power you have... Your words mean nothing to me at all! Now, hurry up and end your turn so I can show you how strong my hatred for Academia is!

Gritting his teeth to see his words weren't getting to the Raidraptor Duelist, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist finished his turn to pass it to his furious opponent.

 **Hiroto (reluctant)** \- I... I end my turn. Since the battle and turn is over, your Continuous Spell's effect ends, returning Blaze Falcon's ATK and DEF back to normal.

 **(Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon ATK: 2000 to 1000 / DEF: 1000 to 2000)**

 **TURN 08**

 **Shun LP 500 x2**

 **Shun** \- My turn!

As he drew his card, he narrowed his eyes before he began to show no mercy to his opponent by turning to Blaze Falcon with a card in his hand!

 **Shun (determined)** \- You will regret for not finishing me off on your previous turn! From my hand, I activate the **Rank-Up-Magic: Raid Force**! With Blaze Falcon as a material, I can Xyz Summon a Raidraptor that is one rank higher!

As he did so, Blaze Falcon soon merged into the Overlay Network for a new monster as he summoned a familiar and stronger monster onto the field!

 **Shun** \- _Prideful falcon! Spread your wings dyed in the blood of heroes, and charge through the path of revolution! **Rank Up: Xyz Change!** Come forth! Rank 6! **Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon (2000/3000)**!_

As the Summoning was complete, the Rank 6 Raidraptor Xyz monster appeared onto the field, as Hiroto watched with a stern look on his face. Then, remembering what the effect of this monster was, Hiroto braced himself for trouble.

 **Hiroto (thinking)** \- _Revolution Falcon's effect can destroy any Special Summoned monster on the field when it's Special Summoned itself while dealing damage to half of that destroyed monster's ATK. Twilight End Xyz Dragon has 3000 ATK. If he destroys it with Revolution Falcon's effect, I'll take half the damage... which is 1500!_

Grottong his teeth, he clenched his fists, knowing what this could result in.

 **Hiroto (thinking)** \- _Then, if I take the direct attack from his monster, I'll take another 2000 points of damage, which would result in me losing the duel!_

As he had calculated, Shun turned to his new monster to activate its effect!

 **Shun (ruthless)** \- Revolution Falcon's effect activates! When this monster is Xyz Summoned by Ranking up a Raidraptor Xyz Monster, I can destroy one Special Summoned monster my opponent controls... and deal damage equal to half of its ATK to my opponent! Go!

At the call, the Rank 6 Xyz Monster sent missiles out to exterminate Twilight End until Hiroto countered with another card on his side of the field!

 **Hiroto (smirking)** \- It won't be that easy, Shun! Twilight End Pendulum Mammoth's Pendulum Effect activates!

 **Shun (surprised)** \- Pendulum Effect!?

 **Hiroto** \- Once per turn, when a Special Summoned monster from the Extra Deck on your side of the field targets one of my monsters with an effect, I can negate that effect and lower your monster's ATK by 1000! That means, when Revolution Falcon battles one of my Special Summoned monsters, my monsters won't have their ATK dropped to 0!

 **Shun (shocked)** \- What did you say!?

 **Yuto (disbelief)** \- There are such cards with effects like that!?

At the activation of the effect, Pendulum Mammoth let out a trumpet call to intimidate Revolution Falcon from using its powers, which Shun noticed as he watched with disbelief.

 **(Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon ATK: 2000 to 1000)**

 **Shun (disbelief)** \- What... Revolution Falcon... is scared!?

Yuto watched in surprise as he remembered on how Kazuto's monsters was like this to the other monsters it fought. Many Duelists questioned about their monsters having fear or even feelings at all! And it was thanks to Kazuto who made those Duelists think like that back at Heartland.

Shun was also surprised as he turned back to see Hiroto standing strong, having the aura that seemed quite similar to his little brother. Realizing what Hiroto said about Kazuto being part of his soul was true, Shun just continued on with his turn.

 **Shun (reluctant)** \- I... set one card facedown and end my turn!

 **TURN 09**

 **Hiroto LP 2500 x1**

 **Hiroto** \- That still wasn't enough to convince you, huh...? Then, I'll show you my true Dueling! My turn!

Looking at the card that would save him, Hiroto blinked at the card he drew in surprise before he smiled. He turned to Shun, who noticed his smile as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist played the card that would even up the odds.

 **Hiroto** \- From my hand, I activate the Spell Card, **Card of Sanctity**! With this card,s effect, we get to draw cards until we both have six in our hand!

At the order, both Duelists drew their cards as Yuto remained silent. He knew exactly why Hiroto played that card despite of giving Shun the advantage. Due to knowing the reason, he wouldn't interfere with what his Standard friend was about to do now.

 **Hiroto** \- Let's do this again... _**Pendulum Summon**! Come forth! My monsters!_

Once again, the portal opened up, this time calling forth three monsters as they appeared onto the field!

Hiroto - First, is the Level 6 **Light End Panther Guardian (2000/2000)**! Next, is the Level 2 Tuner Monster, **Light End Tuning Magician (0800/0600)**! And finally... revive from the Extra Deck, **Dark End Chidori Beast (2500/1500) (PS: 3)**!

 **Yuto (amazed)** \- So Pendulum Monsters that's been destroyed or that leaves the field gets sent to the Extra Deck...

Shun kept watching, knowing how this was gonna go, due to Hiroto having a Tuner Monster on the field.

 **Hiroto (determined)** \- I'm not done yet! From my hand, I Normal Summon **Dark End Little Wolf (0300/0200)** in attack mode! With a field like this... The conditions are set! I tune my Level 7 Chidori Beast with my Level 1 Little Wolf!

Shun braced himself as a new monster was about to be born onto the field.

 **Hiroto** \- _Rise from the darkness, with vengeance in your heart! Eradicate all your enemies with your power of darkness! **Synchro Summon**! Come forth! Level 8! **Dark End Dragon (2600/2100)**!_

Dark End roared at being summoned to the field, while roaring alongside with Twilight End Xyz Dragon. Hiroto blinked as he noticed the two dragons acting cold to each other as he frowned. Shaking his head before turning back to the duel, he turned to his two Light End Monsters for another Synchro Summon.

 **Hiroto** \- Next, I tune my Level 6 Light End Panther Guardian with my Level 2 Tuning Magician!

This time, the Magician of light scanned Panther Guardian for another familiar monster!

 **Hiroto** \- _Appear from the heavens of light! Shine upon the enemies that are destined to be destroyed by your power! **Synchro Summon**! Come forth! Level 8! **Light End Dragon (2600/2100**_ **)**!

Light End flew next to Dark End and Twilight End as she also gave a glare to Twilight End, who growled back. Noticing the commotion again, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist frowned and called up to them.

 **Hiroto** \- Urgh... Whatever it is you three are arguing about, can it wait until the duel is over!? The three of you arguing over something with each other is not going to help us win this duel!

 **Dark End** \- **Maybe if Twilight isn't here, then we wouldn't be like this, Hiroto!**

 **Light End** \- **I cannot say I disagree with Dark here, Hiroto. Why have you summoned him here at the same time when you summoned us to the battlefield?**

Speechless to what his two ace monsters were saying, a new voice snapped to both Light End and Dark End.

 **Twilight End (annoyed)** \- **Pitiful fools... You two are only fragments of the light and darkness that's inside me, which creates me! The Twilight End Dragon! That means I am the stronger dragon than the two of you, as each of you are only halves of me that's been separated from my true self!**

 **Dark End (furious)** \- **What!?**

 **Light End (irritated)** \- **How dare you...**

The Synchro-Xyz Duelist widened his eyes before he silently continued on with his turn to stop this argument.

 **Hiroto (annoyed)** \- Ngh... Dark End Dragon's effect activates! Once per turn, by lowering its ATK and DEF by 500, it can destroy one monster on your side of the field! And the card I choose to destroy, naturally... is Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon!

 **(Dark End Dragon ATK: 2600 to 2100 / DEF: 2100 to 1600)**

At the call, the dragon of darkness shot the power of darkness towards Revolution Falcon only for Shun to negate the effect of the Synchro Monster!

 **Shun** \- Raptor's Intercept Form's other effect activates! On either of our turns, if a Raidraptor Xyz Monster is targeted by an effect, I can negate it!

At the counter, the power of darkness disappeared, keeping Revolution Falcon safe as Hiroto continued on with his move to change Shun's heart and mind.

 **Hiroto** \- In that case, I activate Twilight End Xyz Dragon's effect! By using the remaining Overlay Unit, I can let my dragon gain the ATK of one Special Summoned monster on your side of the field! And I choose to use Revolution Falcon's ATK to boost Twilight End's ATK!

 **(Twilight End Xyz Dragon OU: 1 to 0)**

 **(Twilight End Xyz Dragon ATK: 3000 to 4000)**

 **Hiroto** \- Battle! I attack Revolution Falcon with Light End Dragon! At this moment, Light End's effect activates! When this card battles another monster on your side of the field... By decreasing its ATK and DEF by 500, Revolution Falcon loses 1500 ATK and DEF!

 **Shun (shocked)** \- What!?

 **(** **Light End Dragon ATK: 2600 to 2100 / DEF: 2100 to 1600)**

 **(Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon ATK: 1000 to 0 / DEF: 3000 to 1500)**

 **Shun** \- Tch! Raptor's Intercept Form's effect activates! The ATK and DEF of Revolution Falcon exchanges during the damage calculation!

 **(Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon ATK: 0 to 1500 / DEF: 1500 to 0)**

 **Yuto (disbelief)** \- It's no good! It still won't be enough to survive Light End Dragon's attack!

Realizing what his best friend meant, Shun took another look at his hand, before he looked at the card he had, as he took this chance to make a perfect timing in his counterattack!

 **Shun** \- Quick-Play Spell Card, **Rank-Up-Magic: Battle Up Force** activates! When an opponent's monster attacks, I can Xyz Summon a Raidraptor Xyz Monster that's two ranks higher!

At the call, Revolution Falcon merged itself in the Overlay Network, forcing Hiroto to brace himself as he watched to see a new Xyz Monster coming out from Revolution Falcon's power.

 **Shun** \- _Dauntless falcon... Ignite the flames of wrath and become an earth-scorching light! **Rank Up: Xyz Change!** Take flight! Rank 8! **Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon (3000/2000)**!_

The Falcon that looked like a cannon and a satellite appeared with a battle cry, confronting the three dragons it was going to face, as Hiroto narrowed his eyes before he continued on with the Battle Phase.

 **Hiroto** \- Light End may not be able to defeat it, but I still have one more attack! I attack Satellite Cannon Falcon with Twilight End Xyz Dragon! **_Twilight Destruction Strike_**!

The Xyz Monster blasted its power towards the Rank 8 Xyz Monster until Shun countered with another card he had on the field this time.

 **Shun** \- Trap Card, **Raidraptor - Evasive**! By returning one of Satellite Cannon Falcon's Overlay Units to my hand, the attack against Satellite Cannon Falcon is negated!

 **(Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon OU: 2 to 1)**

The attack from Twilight End stopped as Hiroto gritted his teeth before he took another look at his hand to finish his turn.

 **Hiroto** \- I set two cards facedown and end my turn!

 **TURN 10**

 **Shun LP 500 x7**

 **Shun** \- My turn!

As the Raidraptor Duelist drew his card, he began to put his new strategy and plan for action in this turn.

 **Shun (determined)** \- I activate Satellite Cannon Falcon's effect! Once per turn, I can use one Overlay Unit and decrease one opponent's ATK by 800! This effect can be activated as many times as the number of Raidraptor monsters in my Graveyard!

 **(Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon OU: 1 to 0)**

 **Hiroto (shocked)** \- What did you say!?

 **Yuto** \- There are five Raidraptor monsters in Shun's Graveyard... which means the total amount of ATK one of Hiroto's monsters will lose...

 **Hiroto (bewildered)** \- 4000...

Vanishing Lanius came first as the cannon powered up with the Level 4 Raidraptor monster's powers!

 **Shun (determined)** \- The first! Aiming for Light End Dragon!

At the call, the energy blasted Light End Dragon, who roared in pain as she began to feel weary, causing her to fall to the ground, unable to fly.

 **(Light End Dragon ATK: 2100 to 1300)**

 **Light End (in pain)** \- **Urgh!... This power... It's painful...**

 **Hiroto (shocked)** \- Light End!?

 **Shun** \- The second! Aiming for Dark End Dragon!

This time, another Vanishing Lanius was used to fuel for the cannon, which blasted the energy at Dark End Dragon this time, who turned in pain as he fell down, next to Light End, as he was unable to fly as well.

 **(Dark End Dragon ATK: 2100 to 1300)**

 **Dark End (in pain)** \- **Dammit! What kind of ability is that...!?**

 **Hiroto (shocked)** \- No! Not Dark End, too!

 **Shun (ruthless)** \- And it gets worse too, because the three remaining hits will be blasted towards your Xyz Dragon this time! Go!

At the call, Satellite Cannon Falcon absorbed Rise Falcon, Blaze Falcon, and Revolution Falcon's powers to blast Twilight End Xyz Dragon down, who suffered the worst as it roared with tremendous pain it gained.

 **(Twilight End Xyz Dragon ATK: 3000 to 600)**

The third Dragon fell onto the ground, feeling defeated as it glared at Shun and his monster with hatred inside him.

 **Twilight End (in pain)** \- **Ngh...! Insolent human... and bird...**

He couldn't finish his words as he fell to the ground, as Light End and Dark End watched to see their arrogant comrade fall as Hiroto braced himself for Shun's next assault in his turn.

 **Shun (determined)** \- That's not all! From my hand, I activate the Spell Card, **Rank-Up-Magic: Skip Force**! I Overlay Satellite Cannon Falcon as an Xyz Material!

 **Hiroto (surprised)** \- Another Rank Up!? Just how many are you planning to do that in this duel!?

 **Shun** \- _Falcon of ultimate creation... Fly to victorious heights with the wills of your countless comrades! **Rank Up: Xyz Change**! Come forth! Rank 10! **Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon (3500/3000)**!_

 **Hiroto (bewildered)** \- Rank... 10?

 **Yuto (understanding)** \- Shun... He's going to all out on this one. Be careful, Hiroto... Kazuto...

Shun - Ultimate Falcon's effect activates! By using one Overlay Unit, it negates the effects of all the cards my opponent controls for the turn... and all of their monsters' ATK decreases by 1000!

 **Hiroto (bewildered)** \- All cards on the field!? That also means... my monsters on the Pendulum Scale can't activate their Pendulum Effects this turn...!

 **(Twilight End Xyz Dragon ATK: 600 to 0)**

 **(Light End Dragon ATK: 1300 to 300)**

 **(Dark End Dragon ATK: 1300 to 300)**

 **Shun (ruthless)** \- Battle! I attack Twilight End Xyz Dragon with Ultimate Falcon! This is the end! **_Final Glorious Bright_**!

At the order, the Rank 10 Xyz Monster blasted Twilight End away with its ultimate power, while making powerful shockwaves, enough to blow Hiroto away and send him flying into the air!

 **Hiroto (in pain)** \- AHHHHHHHHHH!

The smoke cleared slowly as minutes passed with Yuto watching in disbelief. He looked around to see parts of the alleyway damaged severely, due to the power Ultimate Falcon had shown itself with.

Shun on the other hand, was exhausted with all the power and energy he used to fight in the duel as he smirked in satisfaction.

 **Shun (satisfied)** \- This duel... is finally over.

 **Yuto (shocked)** \- !?

Before Shun could conclude that the battle was over however, he blinked and stopped to see something coming out of the smoke! Out of the smoke, was Hiroto, with his three dragons still remaining!

 **Hiroto LP 2500 x1**

 **Shun (shocked)** \- That's impossible! How did you and your dragon survive!?

 **Hiroto** \- You said my card effects are negated on the field... but you never said anything that hasn't been activated! My Trap, **Impenetrable Attack** prevented me from taking any Battle Damage this turn, while **Twilight End Guardna (0000/2200)** prevented Twilight End from being destroyed after I discarded him to the Graveyard.

Clenching his fists with annoyance, Shun maintained his composure before he finished his turn.

 **Shun** \- I set two cards facedown and end my turn. At this moment, Ultimate Falcon's effect ends, returning your three dragons' ATK to normal.

 **(Twilight End Xyz Dragon ATK: 0 to 600)**

 **(Light End Dragon ATK: 300 to 1300)**

 **(Dark End Dragon ATK: 300 to 1300)**

 **TURN 11**

 **Hiroto LP 2500 x2**

Just as Hiroto was about to draw his card, Shun called to him, catching the Synchro-Xyz Duelist by surprise.

 **Shun** \- You... said before that you wanted to prove to me that you're an ally to the Resistance, right...?

 **Hiroto (surprised)** \- Huh?... Yeah. Yeah, I did. Why do you ask?

 **Shun** \- If you're really true to your words, then I'd like you to pass the test that I want you to do on this turn.

 **Hiroto (surprised)** \- On this turn!?

 **Yuto (unsure)** \- Shun, what are you planning to do?

 **Kazuto (worried)** \- _Nii-san...?_

The wind blew a little as Shun made the conditions for the small test that Hiroto would have to do in order to gain his trust completely.

 **Shun (serious)** \- If you want to gain my trust, then I'd like you to finish this duel in your turn, with your victory. Should you be able to do that, then I'll trust you when this is over. However, should you fail on this turn, this duel will automatically count as your loss!

Both Yuto and Hiroto were bewildered at this condition while Kazuto clenched his fists, having a bit of worried and nervous look on his face. But for Hiroto, the desire to gain Shun's trust remained strong on his mind as Hiroto accepted the small challenge from the Raidraptor user.

 **Hiroto (serious)** \- Fine... I... I accept your challenge! My turn!

As he drew, he blinked in surprise before he turned to his three dragons that were badly weakened by both Ultimate Falcon and Satellite Cannon Falcon. Having a plan to win in this turn, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist began his turn by turning to his dragon of darkness.

 **Hiroto** \- Here I come! I activate Dark End Dragon's effect! Once per turn, by lowering its ATK and DEF by 500, I can destroy one monster on your side of the field! And the monster I choose to destroy is naturally, Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon!

 **(Dark End Dragon ATK: 1300 to 800 / DEF: 1600 to 1100)**

 **Shun** \- I won't let you! Did you forget about the Continuous Spell: Raptor's Intercept Form's effect!? When an opponent's monster activates their effect to target one of mine on the field, I can negate that effect on this turn!

Once again, the power of darkness was negated, much to Dark End Dragon's annoyance as Hiroto continued on with his turn.

 **Hiroto** \- That's not the end of it, though! From my hand... I activate the Spell Card, **Rank-Up-Magic: Twilight Force**!

 **Shun (shocked)** \- What did you say!?

 **Yuto (disbelief)** \- Hiroto also has a Rank-Up-Magic card!?

Kazuto floated besides Hiroto as the two explained on what the card does for them and for Twilight End Xyz Dragon.

 **Hiroto / Kazuto** \- By paying half of my Life Points, I can target one Twilight End Xyz monster on my side of the field! / _Using Twilight End and this card as Xyz Materials, I can Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster that's one rank higher!_

 **Hiroto LP 1250 x1**

At the call, Twilight End merged itself inside the Overlay Network to bring forth a new monster to the field!

 **Hiroto** _-_ _Dragon born from the majestic twilight..._

 **Kazuto** \- _Evolve through your trials and become the strongest at dawn!_

 **Hiroto / Kazuto** \- _**Rank Up: Xyz Change**! Come forth! Rank 9! **Dawn End Xyz Dragon (4000/2500)**!_

The new dragon looked similar to Twilight End, but it was very different. This dragon had the body that seemed made out of a unique armor, coming from the rare materials that come from the dawn light. Its two yellow eyes shined, taking notice of Ultimate Falcon as it roared while encouraging its comrades to stand up!

 **Yuto (amazed)** \- This dragon... is the evolution of Twilight End...!?

 **Shun (disbelief)** \- Ah...

 **Hiroto** \- When Dawn End Xyz Dragon is Xyz Summoned using Twilight End as an Xyz Material, all **Light End** , **Dark End** , **Twilight End** , and **Dawn End** monsters' ATK on my side of the field all go back to normal!

 **(Dark End Dragon ATK: 800 to 2600)**

 **(Light End Dragon ATK: 1300 to 2600)**

Both dragons regained their strength to fly as they were happy to be able to be used for battle again.

 **Dark End (proud)** \- **Now that's what I'm talking about!**

 **Light End (happy)** \- **Now we can be useful to be used in this battle now.**

Hiroto watched with a smile as he turned to his Rank 9 Xyz Monster, who didn't seem to hear him as it remained silent, except for growling at both Shun and Ultimate Falcon.

 **Shun (bewildered)** \- So their ATK went back to normal...?

 **Hiroto (determined)** \- Battle! I attack Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon with Light End Dragon! At this moment, Light End Dragon's effect activates! When it battles an opponent's monster on their side of the field, I can decrease Light End's ATK and DEF by 1500! **_Light End Strike Burst_!**

 **(Light End Dragon ATK: 2600 to 2100 / DEF: 2100 to 1600)**

 **(Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon ATK: 3500 to 2000)**

 **Shun** \- It won't work! Double Trap, open! **Raidraptor - Chain Lock** and **Raidraptor - Reactor**!

 **Hiroto (serious)** \- What do they do?

 **Shun** \- First, Chain Lock can switch one of your monsters in Defense Mode when your Special Summoned monster has higher ATK than mine! Next, Reactor can destroy any position switched monsters on your side of the field that has the ATK higher than my monsters! Then, when that monster is destroyed, you take damage equal to that monster's ATK!

 **Yuto (bewildered)** \- This combo is...!

 **Hiroto (shocked)** \- What!? Dawn End Xyz Dragon is the monster that I just Summoned this turn!

 **Shun** \- That's right. Which means that Dawn End Xyz Dragon is the monster I naturally choose! Once this combo succeeds, this duel will end in your loss!

 **Hiroto (stern)** \- You think it was gonna be that easy?! Think again! I activate Dawn End Xyz Dragon's effect! Once per turn, by using one Overlay Unit, all Light and Dark Type monsters on my side of the field can't be targeted by battle or by Spells or Trap effects! Also, Dawn End gains 300 ATK for every monster saved by this effect!

 **(Dawn End Xyz Dragon OU: 2 to 1)**

 **(Dawn End Xyz Dragon ATK: 4000 to 4900)**

 **Shun (shocked)** \- What did you say!?

At the call, Dawn End used its wings to create a barrier to block the Trap combo from occurring! The Raidraptor user braced himself as Light End continued her attack as Shun played another card to block Light End from his hand!

 **Shun** \- At this moment, I activate **Raidraptor - Booster Strix's (0100/1700)** effect from my hand! By discarding this card to the Graveyard, the monster that's attacking one of my Raidraptor monsters is automatically destroyed! Since your Xyz Monster only affects Spells or Traps, it can't negate this effect!

 **Hiroto (confident)** \- I wouldn't be so sure! Dawn End Xyz Dragon's second effect activates!

 **Shun (surprised)** \- What!?

 **Yuto (amazed)** \- A second effect...!?

 **(Dawn End Xyz Dragon OU: 1 to 0)**

 **Hiroto** \- When an opponent's monster activates their effect, I can use Dawn End's remaining Overlay Unit to draw one card! If that card were to be a Monster, then I send it to the Graveyard and take damage equal to that monster's ATK! However, should I draw a Spell or Trap Card, I can negate that monster's effect and activate the drawn card!

 **Shun (shocked)** \- What did you say!?

 **Yuto (disbelief)** \- I've never heard of an Xyz Monster having such complicated effects...

Placinng a hand on his Deck, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist prepared to draw his last card, with Kazuto beside him. The two boys looked at each other and nodded together as they drew the card together.

 **Hiroto / Kazuto** \- Here goes...! _**DRAW**_!

As the two drew their last card, they took a peek at it before they smiled on what they drew.

 **Hiroto (confident)** \- Yes! It's a success! The card I drew was the Spell Card... **Smile World**! And it activates while negating Booster Strix's effect!

Booster Strix shattered from Shun's hand, much to his surprise as Smile World was soon into effect! Colorful smiles and happy faces appeared around, surprising the two Resistance Duelists, as Yuto was suddenly reminded of what Ruri said Back at Heartland.

 **Ruri (flashback)** \- _Dueling is not a tool for conflicts! Dueling is supposed to bring smiles to everyone and to these kids' futures!_

Yuto's face softened as he remembered very well of what Shun's little and Kazuto's older sister had said at that time when Academia had attacked their home dimension. He smiled, truly believing that Hiroto's words of Kazuto being inside him were true.

 **Hiroto (smiling)** \- Until the End Phase, Smile World's effect can give all monsters 100 ATK points for every monster on the field! Right now, there are four monsters! Because of that, they all gain 400 ATK!

 **(Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon ATK: 2000 to 2400)**

 **(Light End Dragon ATK: 2100 to 2500)**

 **(Dark End Dragon ATK: 2600 to 3000)**

 **(Dawn End Xyz Dragon ATK: 4900 to 5300)**

 **Shun (disbelief)** \- This is... your dueling?

 **Hiroto (serious)** \- Continue your attack! Light End Dragon! **_Light End Strike Burst_**!

The ray of light hit Ultimate Falcon, blasting it apart! The impact of the blow caused Shun to skid back as Hiroto made the finishing touch to end the duel!

 **Shun LP 400 x4**

 **Hiroto (smiling)** \- With this, the fun comes to an end! Go! Dark End Dragon! Attack Shun directly! **_Darkness Breath Burst_**!

At the order for the attack, Dark End Dragon unleashed his powers, blasting the Raidraptor user with the final attack to end the duel. While the attack made the hit however, Shun smiled a little at the process of it.

 **Shun LP 0 x4**

 **WIN: Hiroto**

The bright light from the attack exploded, creating fireworks of the colorful smiles and happy faces as Yuto watched in amazement to see the duel end this way when he had expected it to end in an ugly way.

Shun on the other hand was lying on the ground, staring at the night sky that's been colored with happy smiles from Dark End Dragon's dark attack that combined with Smile World's powers. While he spoke, he kept a small smile on his face.

 **Shun (satisfied)** \- I can't believe... I lost to... the dueling that was once eliminated back at Heartland...

To be continued...

* * *

 **DM Stats:**

 **Wins/Losses: 12/1**

 **Next duel:**

 **Duel 35: The Pawn of Fusion's Annoyance!?**

 **Duel 36: Clear Wing VS Twilight End**

 **Duel 37: Raptors VS Wolves! The Hunt!**

 **Duel 38: The Fangs of the Wolf**

 **Duel 39: Frightfur Toys to Toy Around!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Hiroto: If we won the duel... does that mean he's ready to trust us now? Your brother, I mean...

Kazuto: Don't know... If may take some time for him to recover from all the losses he had in our home dimension.

Yugo: Ow ow ow... Where is this place? Hey, you! Do you know where I am right now?

Kazuto: That guy...! He's an ally of the Fusion Dimension! Everyone in our home dimension calls him the Pawn of Fusion!

Hiroto: Pawn of Fusion? You mean like a spy for the Fusion Dimension? Are you really that guy!?

Yugo: Huh!? I'm not Fusion!? My name is Yugo! Dammit! There's another person that pisses me off!?

 **OC Cards:**

 **Dawn End Xyz Dragon / LIGHT / Dragon / RK 9 / Xyz / ATK: 4000 DEF: 2500 / Effect:**

\- Three Level 9 Light or Dark Type Monsters

\- When this card is Summoned to the field, all **Light End** , **Dark End** , **Twilight End** , and **Dawn End** monsters' ATK all go back to normal. Also, when this monster is Special Summoned using Twilight End Xyz Dragon as an Xyz Material, this monster can have these effects:

\- Once per turn, by using one Overlay Unit, all Light and Dark Type monsters on your side of the field can't be targeted by battle or by Spells or Trap effects. Also, this monster gains 300 ATK for every monster saved by this effect.

\- When an opponent's monster activates their effect, you can use one Xyz Material to draw a card! If that card were to be a Monster, then it is sent to the Graveyard and you take damage equal to that monster's ATK. However, should you draw a Spell or Trap Card, you can negate that monster's effect and activate the drawn card

 **Rank-Up-Magic: Twilight Force / Spell: Normal:** Target one face-up Xyz Monster you control; Special Summone from your Extra Deck, 1 **Dawn End** monster that is 1 Rank higher than your target by using this card ad that target as Xyz Materials. Cards cannot be activated in response to this card's activation.


	35. The Pawn of Fusion's Annoyance?

**Duel 35: The Pawn of Fusion's Annoyance!?**

"With this, the fun comes to an end! Go! Dark End Dragon! Attack Shun directly! **_Darkness Breath Burst_**!" Hiroto cried out. At the order for the attack, Dark End Dragon unleashed his powers, blasting the Raidraptor user with the final attack to end the duel.

While the attack made the hit however, Shun smiled a little at the process of it.

 **Shun LP 0 x4**

 **WIN: Hiroto**

The bright light from the attack exploded, creating fireworks of the colorful smiles and happy faces as Yuto watched in amazement to see the duel end this way when he had expected it to end in an ugly way.

Shun on the other hand was lying on the ground, staring at the night sky that's been colored with happy smiles from Dark End Dragon's dark attack that combined with Smile World's powers. While he spoke, he kept a small smile on his face.

"I can't believe... I lost to... the dueling that was once eliminated back at Heartland..." He said silently as Yuto noticed the small smile his best friend had on his face, causing the Phantom Knights user to smile as well.

 _"Shun..."_ Yuto thought with a smile as he turned back to see Hiroto panting as his monsters disappeared, due to the duel being over now. With the dangerous duel finally over, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist walked over to Shun, who slowly stood up to his feet.

"Well... What do you think of me now... Shun?" Hiroto asked as the Raidraptor Duelist didn't smile, but showed an amused look towards his former enemy's eyes. The way Hiroto's eyes looked... was quite similar to how Kazuto glared at an opponent when he was fighting things to a different level.

He chuckled silently in amusement before he spoke his words.

"You proved yourself to be able to pass the trial... by using an Xyz Summoning that no other Duelist in Standard was able to do... And not only that, you showed me the dueling that I thought was dead, when Heartland was being attacked by the Fusion Dimension..." Shun said, as Yuto walked over.

Kazuto floated besides his Standard counterpart as he waited for his brother's words while Shun gave a brief smile before looking up towards the night sky

"So, you're still here and alive, huh, Kazuto...? And you're here, supporting an outsider that's not from our home dimension, yet he looks a lot like you..." Shun said silently as Yuto managed to hear what he said.

"Shun..." Yuto said as the Raidraptor Duelist turned to the Synchro-Xyz Duelist.

"As I promised, I will believe of what you said about wanting to become an ally of the Resistance. But know this... if you plan on showing any signs of betrayal, then I won't hold back on showing my fury towards you. Is that clear?" Shun asked as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist smiled.

"I have no plans for betrayal, so don't expect anything weird from me." Hiroto said calmly as the Raidraptor Duelist accepted the words as he turned to the Phantom Knights user.

"Let's go... There are still some things that we still have to do." Shun said as Yuto nodded back in understanding. With that said, the Raidraptor Duelist began to walk off, leaving the Phantom Knights user to follow as he turned to Hiroto, before giving a small smile to the Standard Duelist.

"Thanks... for getting Shun to calm down for a while, Hiroto. And of course, Kazuto-kun as well." Yuto said as he followed his best friend, causing the Scar Lion user to blink before he realized on what his best friend had called him, causing him to flail out with an annoyed look on his face.

 _"Hey! Don't you Kazuto-kun me, Yuto!"_ Kazuto cried out as this caused the Synchro-Xyz Duelist to sweat drop a little before he let out a small chuckle. While Kazuto kept pouring and complaining, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist looked up at the bright moon, that was shining in the sky.

"Things are progressing faster than we thought, huh..." Hiroto said as the words caught Kazuto's attention as he managed to hear what his Standard friend said before he slowly agreed.

 _"I guess... Yuto and Nii-san trusts us, right? Now, all we have to do is to wait for another battle to happen and prepare for the Maiami Championships at the same time."_ Kazuto said beamingly, earning a nod of agreement from the Standard Duelist.

* * *

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Opening 1: Believe X Believe (English Subbed))**

(Pictures of Yuya reveals themselves, with different colors)

 _ **Believe X Believe Be-Be-Be-lieve Buddies!**_

(Two colors show two of Yuya's shadows while the other two shows Hiroto's)

 ** _Believe X Believe_**

(The Japanese opening title reveals itself; with two pendulums swinging across each other)

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

(Yuzu and Gongenzaka's picture reveals themselves)

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

(Yoko, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi and Shuzo's pictures replace Yuzu and Gongenzaka's)

 ** _(YOU)! The strongest_ Card _ain't winnin' or losin'_**

(Yuya prepares to duel with his Duel Disk; he summons Performapal Hip Hippo)

 ** _(YOU)! At_ FULLSPEED _, my heart's a poundin' -_ On the game**

(Yuya rides on his hippo, like he was in an Action Duel)

 ** _Dan Dan Dan Dan_ Done! Done! Done! Done!**

(Performapal Whip Snake, Sword Fish, Skeeter Skimmer appears)

 ** _Dan Dan Dan Dan_ Done! Done! Done! Done!**

(Performapal Turn Toad, Cheermole, and Kaleidoscorp appears)

 ** _Swing, ma-ma-mah_ mind!**

(Yuya's pendant glows as he prepares to Pendulum Summon)

(Hiroto's pendant glows with Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon besides him)

 ** _The Pendulum of Souls, The Ultimate Confusion_**

(A Pendulum Summon occurs, with Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician in the Pendulum Scale)

(Three monsters come out of the portal)

 ** _Impulses - Got it, got it_**

 ** _The game's so intense, it's a serious revolution_**

(Sawatari appears sneering while holding two cards)

(Reiji appears, adjusting his glasses)

(Hiroto blinks, with his pendant and his cards glowing)

(Yuya and Hiroto's monsters appear together)

 ** _(Just breakin' the wall...)_**

 ** _(Just breakin' the wall...)_**

(Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appears along with Hiroto's two dragons; Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon)

(Yuya lands on his dragon, Hiroto floats with his two dragons)

 ** _Ride on now_**

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

 ** _Everybody's goin' ta break down that wall_**

(Yuya rides on Odd-Eyes, as Hiroto flies with his two dragons, along with Twilight End Xyz Dragon, the dragon he rides on)

(Hippo Carnival and Scapegoat has been activated)

 ** _You're gonna beat, beat it_**

 ** _Let's race towards an infinite future without hesitatin'_**

(Scapegoat Token cheers for Hiroto as the Hippo Tokens blows kisses towards Yuya)

 ** _Make it, Make it, Show your courage_ (Break it now)**

(Yuzu and Gongenzaka offer hands together)

 ** _Step ahead! Let's take a step forward (Do it now)_**

(Sora, Futoshi, Tatsuya, and Ayu jumps up together)

 ** _Here comes the fun part!_ So, _everyone,_ be a Believer!**

(Yuya and Odd-Eyes run on a rainbow, with Hiroto, Light End Dragon, Dark End Dragon, Twilight End Xyz Dragon flying together)

 ** _Believe X Be-Be-Be-Believe Buddies!_**

(Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzo, Sora, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi's pictures appear)

(Yuya and Hiroto leads their friends in front of You Show Duel School)

 ** _[Opening Ends]_**

* * *

The night was young as the stars shone in the sky as Hiroto was walking back home to contact his friends that he was fine even when he was stuck with the two Xyz users. While he walked home, he looked at the pictures that he had taken on his Duel Disk.

The pictures of him being together with Yuya and Yuzu, the picture of him showing his own Entertainment Duel to Ayu, Tatsuya, and Futoshi, and finally... there was a picture of him hanging out with both Sofa and Gongenzaka, which the Steadfast Duelist didn't seem to like, considering how bubbly Sora was in the picture.

He smiled as Kazuto took a peek at the three pictures on his Standard Counterpart's Disk.

 _"Those pictures are the pictures of your friends in the You Show Duel School, right? How do you think they're going to feel now that you're being involved with all of this mess? Fighting against my brother and Yuto, and now becoming cahoots with them... They don't even know about the dimensional war that's about to take place!"_ Kazuto said with a frown.

"I know... And something tells me that it's going to be a huge surprise to them when the Maiami Championships begin... If the Professor from the Fusion Dimension is really Akaba Reiji's father, then it might have something to do with him being involved in this mess." Hiroto said bluntly.

 _"Oh yeah... Akaba Reiji was said to be the strongest Duelist in this city, right?"_ Kazuto asked as Hiroto nodded in confirmation.

 _"If that's the case, then-"_ Kazuto started to say until his attention was caught by a bright, white light! Both counterparts turned to see where the light was coming from as it seemed to have come from the park up ahead.

"What was that...? It came from the Central Park..." Hiroto asked suspiciously as Kazuto widened his eyes, as he didn't want to believe that it could be true, despite what he was thinking right now.

 _"Could it be... a Duelist from Academia!?"_ Kazuto gasped as the guess shocked Hiroto. The Synchro-Xyz Duelist quickly ran over to where he and Kazuto had seen the bright light. As they got there, what surprised them, was that it wasn't just a Duelist, but a Duelist that seemed to be riding a white motorcycle!

"I don't believe Academia Duelists have motorcycles with them, do they?" Hiroto asked Kazuto until he noticed the Scar Lion user clenching his fists while glaring at the Duelist on the motorcycle angrily. Before Hiroto could ask what was wrong, the Duelist groaned as he shook his head a little in pain.

"Ow ow ow ow... Man, this bites and it kinda hurts... Hey, can't you just teleport me to a safer place than just letting me crash here!? On a dark place like this...!?" The Duelist said in annoyance as he looked around. He slowly turned to see where he was, until he noticed Hiroto standing close to him!

Seeing him, the Duelist called for him. "Hey! You there! Do you know where I am!?" The Duelist cried out as Hiroto frowned before he gave an answer. "Y-You're in... Maiami City." Hiroto said as this surprised the Duelist.

"Maiami City, huh? Looks like that means I'm not in that ruined city anymore..." The Duelist sighed as Hiroto blinked, at hearing the Duelist mention about a 'ruined city'. Before he could ask the white Duelist, he heard growling coming from Kazuto as the young Xyz user gritted his teeth at the Duelist.

 _"That guy... He's...! He's that same guy that attacked Yuto back at Heartland! He's the Pawn of Fusion!"_ Kazuto yelled angrily, shocking the Synchro-Xyz Duelist as he turned to confront the white Duelist who Kazuto called an ally of the Fusion Dimension.

"And... you are? What's your name?" Hiroto asked as the white Duelist blinked before he explained with a small smile on his face.

"Huh? Oh! I'm Yugo!" The Duelist named Yugo said, shocking Hiroto as he narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he asked the White Duelist to make sure he wasn't mistaken of what he had just heard from the newcomer. "Yugo!? Does that mean you're with the Fusion Dimension!?" Hiroto asked cautiously.

Immediately after Hiroto asked, the small question bewildered Yugo as he snapped back at the Standard Duelist with an angry look on his face, believing he meant to insult his name with something else.

"HUH!? It's not Fusion, you jerk! I told you! I'm Yugo! Dammit! Another person who's getting my name wrong!" Yugo snapped as he cracked his fists, his nice face expression turning into an angry face expression.

"If you already got my name wrong, then you must be in cahoots with him!" Yugo snapped as he got ready to fight, causing Hiroto to narrow his eyes. "Cahoots with him? What do you mean?" Hiroto asked as Yugo interrupted him, not wanting to hear anymore talk from the Synchro-Xyz Duelist.

"Shut up! Just get ready to duel! I'll get some answers from you once I pummel you to the ground, you bastard!" Yugo snapped as he revved up his motorcycle. As he did so, the machine inside the bike activated, which mostly likely seem to be his Duel Disk!

 **"Duel Mode: On. Autopilot... Standby."** The motorcycle buzzed as a green Duel Disk blade activated, showing that the white Duelist was ready to duel! Hiroto activated his black Duel Disk, as he knew that if Yugo was involved with the Fusion Dimension, then he wouldn't be an easy opponent to beat.

"Let's go!" Yugo snapped as he accelerated his motorcycle, speeding towards Hiroto as the duel began.

 **"DUEL!"**

 **Hiroto LP 4000 x5**

 **VS**

 **Yugo LP 4000 x5**

 **TURN 01**

As Yugo accelerated on his motorcycle, he made it jump high in the air as he made the first move!

"First to strike wins! My turn!" Yugo called as Hiroto dodged out of the way to let the motorcycle land on the ground! As Yugo sped around, he made his first move with a card that was very unfamiliar to the Synchro-Xyz Duelist.

"When I control no monsters on the field, I can Special Summon **Speedroid Terrortop (1200/0600)** to the field!" Yugo called as a metal snake-looking monster appeared onto the field, following Yugo as Hiroto watched carefully.

"I've never seen that monster before... But of course... I shouldn't expect less from a Duelist coming from another dimension..." Hiroto thought as the white Duelist continued on with his turn.

"Next, I Summon the Tuner Monster, **Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice (0300/1500)** to the field!" Yugo called as a triangle dice monster took place next to Terrortop! "What!? A Tuner Monster!?" Hiroto gasped as Kazuto kept watching with a determined look on his face.

For the Synchro-Xyz Duelist, he expected this Duelist to use a Fusion Monster as Kazuto and the other Xyz Dimension Duelists called him the Pawn of Fusion. But with a Tuner Monster, it would mean that Yugo isn't with the Fusion Dimension... but from the Synchro Dimension instead!

"Brace yourself, you bastard! I tune my Level 3 Terrortop with my Level 3 Tri-Eyed Dice!" Yugo cried as the dice surrounded the metal snake, scanning it as a new monster was about to be born into the field!

 _"Cursed blade in the form of a cross... Use your power to rend all of our enemies! **Synchro Summon**! Come forth! Level 6! **Hi-Speedroid Kendama (2200/1600)**!"_ chanted Yugo as a Level 6 Synchro Monster took place on the field! This still bewildered Hiroto as he didn't expect Yugo to use Synchro instead of Fusion.

 _"I don't understand... If what Kazuto was true about this guy... And if he is using a Synchro Monster... Could it be that... the Synchro Dimension is helping the Fusion Dimension take down the Xyz Dimension...!? No, that can't be! This could be all a big misunderstanding!"_ Hiroto thought frantically.

His thoughts were interrupted as Kazuto floated next to him to warn of the damage coming by!

 _"Here he comes, Hiroto!"_ Kazuto cried out, catching Hiroto by surprise as he turned to see Yugo coming for him with Kendama at his side! The Synchro user smirked before he turned to Kendama for its special ability.

"I activate Kendama's effect! Once per turn, I can banish one **Speedroid** monster from my Graveyard to deal 500 points to my opponent! Take this!" Yugo cried as he banished Terrortop to unleash Kendama's effect. At this, a blast of lighting knocked Hiroto off of his feet, causing him to skid back!

 **Hiroto LP 3500 x5**

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn!" Yugo called as two set cards appeared next to him, allowing Hiroto to finally make his move.

 **TURN 02**

 **Hiroto LP 3500 x6**

Placing his hands on his Deck, Hiroto kept thinking of what Kazuto said about Yugo being a Pawn of Fusion, and the way Yugo performed a Synchro Summon. The way he saw and the way he heard were two different things, which was making him confused.

Then, realizing on how serious the situation was, he decided to go with the flow and continue on with the duel.

"My turn!" Hiroto called as he drew his card. Taking a look at his hand, he made his move without a second thought to convince Yugo that he was not an enemy as he decided to do the same thing as the Synchro user did just now!

"From my hand, I activate the Continuous Spell: **The Start to the Light End**! By discarding a **Light End** monster from my hand, I can draw a card and reveal it! Should that be a Light End monster, I can Special Summon it, but it won't be able to attack this turn and its effects are negated!" Hiroto cried out.

This confused Yugo as he glanced to see the card his opponent brought out.

"Why would you play something like that when you would be placed in a disadvantage? You're planning to lose on purpose?" Yugo asked in a confused state as Hiroto smirked back.

"That maybe something that you'd like! But no, I have something else in mind! I'll show you what I mean... The first card... I draw!" Hiroto called as he drew his card. He revealed it and smirked.

"The first card is... the Tuner Monster **Light End Change Lizard (1000/1500)**!" Hiroto called as he summoned his card. As he did so, the Lizard of light hissed as it took place on the field, catching the Synchro user by surprise.

"What!? Tuner Monster!? You mean you're a-!" Yugo started to say until Hiroto continued on. "Since I Special Summoned a Light End monster by the Continuous Spell's effect, I can draw another card! Draw!" Hiroto called as he drew his next card.

Revealing it, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist couldn't believe his luck as he played his card.

"The second card I drew... was **Light End Wild Lion (1600/1200)**!" Hiroto called as he called forth the lion of light, as it roared alongside Change Lizard. With the preparations complete, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist performed the same method Yugo had done on his last turn.

"I tune my Level 4 Wild Lion with my Level 3 Change Lizard!" Hiroto called as the lizard scanned the lion for a familiar monster that appeared from the heavens!

 _"Ride in the light of heavens and raise your sword to avenge your comrades, with the power of light! **Synchro Summon**! Descend now! Level 8! **Avenging Knight Parshath (2600/2100)**!" _ chanted Hiroto as the knight from the heavens appeared, facing Yugo and his Kendama.

"Battle! I attack Kendama with Parshath! **_Avenging Heaven Slash_**!" Hiroto yelled as the knight yelled out his battle cry before he raised his glowing sword to Slash the machine apart, causing it to explode and deal some damage to the Synchro user!

 **Yugo LP 3600 x1**

"Argh!" Yugo grunted as he watched his own monster disappear from another Synchro Monster! As the damage was dealt, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist finished his turn.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn!" Hiroto called as Yugo skidded to a stop before he narrowed his eyes towards the Synchro-Xyz Duelist, feeling a bit of hesitation inside him until his determination and annoyance outnumbered that feeling, causing him to push through!

 **TURN 03**

 **Yugo LP 3600 x2**

"Damn... You've done it now! Now it's my turn to show you how I really fight! My turn!" Yugo called as he revved up his motorcycle to pass through Hiroto and his Synchro Monster before he began his turn by drawing and playing a card.

"From my hand, I activate the Spell Card, **Speed Recovery**! With this card's effect, I can Special Summon a Speedroid Monster from my Graveyard! Come back to the field, **Hi-Speedroid Kendama (2200/1600)**!" Yugo yelled as the cursed blade monster appeared to the field once again.

Speeding towards Hiroto again, he made his motorcycle jump high up in the air again before he entered the Battle Phase. "Battle! I attack Avenging Knight Parshath with Kendama!" Yugo cried out as this surprised Hiroto in the process.

"What!? You're attacking a 2600 ATK with a 2200 ATK monster?" Hiroto said in surprise as Yugo only smirked at the question his opponent was giving off.

"Naive! I activate my Trap! **Speed Turn**! When this Trap is activated, it forces your monster to go to Defense Mode and decrease its DEF by 500!" Yugo cried out as the Trap he revealed forced the Knight into its defensive position!

 **(Avenging Knight Parshath DEF: 2100 to 1600)**

"Kendama's effect allows it to deal piercing damage! With this, your monster is finished!" Yugo cried out as Hiroto narrowed his eyes, as he knew that his opponent was right, unless he countered with his own Trap Card!

"I activate my own Trap! **Impenetrable Attack**! With this card's effect, I choose to select the effect to prevent my monster from being destroyed by battle this turn!" Hiroto cried out as Kendama slashed Parshath away, while creating a shockwave to knock the Synchro-Xyz Duelist back!

 **Hiroto LP 2900 x3**

"Heh! Not bad! I end my turn!" Yugo called as he passed the turn to his opponent, who got ready for a counterattack.

 **TURN 04**

 **Hiroto LP 2900 x4**

"My turn!" Hiroto called as he drew his card. Placing the new card into his hand, the Standard Duelist began his turn to trick Yugo! "I switch Avenging Knight Parshath to attack mode! Next, from my hand, I activate the Spell Card, **Monster Reborn**! With this card, I Special Summon Change Lizard from the Graveyard!" Hiroto cried out.

"You're going to Synchro Summon... a Level 11 Synchro Monster!?" Yugo gasped as Hiroto smiled back, seeing how the White Duelist was able to see what was coming.

"That's right! I tune my Level 8 Avenging Knight Parshath with my Level 3 Change Lizard!" Hiroto cried out as the lizard scanned the heavenly knight this time as a more powerful Synchro Monster was about to come to play.

 _"Gather the stars that you've consumed, and shine brightly as a star! Eradicate for all those who defy you! **Synchro Summon**! Descend now! Level 11! **Star Eater (3200/2800)**!" _ Hiroto chanted as the giant dragon surrounding the star which seemed to be the sun appeared.

Yugo could only watch in disbelief as one of the rarest Synchro Monster came into play. "When this card battles, it can't be targeted by any card effects until the damage is done! Battle! I attack Kendama with Star Eater!" Hiroto called as the star dragon blasted a high energy power towards Kendama!

The machine was immediately blasted to pieces, blowing Yugo away!

"AAAAARRGGHHHH!" Yugo yelled as he was knocked off of his motorcycle while taking the damage at the same time!

 **Yugo LP 2600 x1**

In the process of having himself knocked off of his motorcycle, his helmet was knocked off at the same time! Hiroto blinked as he realized that he could see the face of his opponent now. He watched as Yugo groaned before he got back onto the motorcycle.

He held onto his helmet while he rubbed his head, still feeling the impact he took from Star Eater's attack.

"Ow ow ow ow... That really hurts! You could've damaged my precious D-Wheel from that attack, you bastard! Now you've really done it!" Yugo grunted as he glared at the Synchro-Xyz Duelist, which shocked both Hiroto and Kazuto as they realized on who Yugo looked like now.

The eyes and the way Yugo looked... was the same way that both Yuya and Yuto looked! This confused Hiroto as he was bewildered of seeing the White Duelist's true face.

"What... Why?" Hiroto said in disbelief as Yugo noticed this as he frowned in both confusion and annoyance. "Huh? What are you all surprised about? You never seen a face like this!?" Yugo snapped as Hiroto shook his head before he glared back.

"No... It's just... you look like two of my friends. Your face looks just like theirs!" Hiroto explained as the explanation surprised Yugo for a moment before he narrowed them again, feeling suspicious of the Synchro-Xyz Duelist once more.

"Look like your friends, huh...? Oh, I see... That must mean you're in cahoots with that same guy that kidnapped Rin!" Yugo snapped, pointing at Hiroto accusingly, while startling and confusing the Standard Duelist at the same time.

"Wait... Rin? Hold on... Who are you talking about!?" Hiroto asked as Yugo put on his helmet again before he snapped at the Synchro-Xyz Duelist to finish his turn.

"Shut up! You can't do anything else now! So just hurry up and end your turn!" Yugo snapped as he once again revved up his D-Wheel. Confused as to what Yugo was saying at the moment, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist realized that talking right now won't get him anywhere as he finished his turn.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn!" Hiroto called as a new facedown appeared right in front of him.

 **TURN 05**

 **Yugo LP 2600 x2**

"About time! My turn!" Yugo yelled as he drew his card.

"I Summon **Speedroid Double Yoyo (1400/1400)**! When this card is summoned to the field, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Speedroid monster from the Graveyard! Come back to the field! **Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice (0300/1500)**!" Yugo cried out as the pyramid dice appeared again.

"I tune my Level 4 Double Yoyo wth my Level 3 Tri-Eyed Dice!" Yugo called as a weird feeling stung Hiroto a little as it even stung Kazuto as well. The two counterparts watched as a new monster was about to be summoned to the field.

 _"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down our enemies at lightspeed! **Synchro Summon**! Come forth! Level 7! **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (2500/2000)**!"_ Yugo chanted as a dragon appeared to the field this time! But to Hiroto and Kazuto, it didn't seem to be a normal dragon at all!

One sight of the Synchro Dragon left Hiroto wondering as he believed the dragon to be quite familiar to him.

"That dragon... This feeling... It's just like when I faced Yuya's Odd-Eyes and Yuto's Dark Rebellion... Why?" Hiroto asked himself silently before he shook his head as he narrowed his eyes to give a reminder to the White Duelist.

"But it only has 2500 ATK! It's no match against my 3200 ATK Star Eater!" Hiroto said as Yugo smirked at the reminder. "That's what you think! I end my turn!" Yugo cried out as this confused Hiroto before he began his turn.

 **TURN 06**

 **Hiroto LP 2900 x3**

"My turn!" Hiroto called as he drew his card. Wanting to know what Yugo meant about him questioning Star Eater's power over Clear Wing, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist immediately entered the Battle Phase to discover what Yugo was hiding.

"Battle! I attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with Star Eater!" Hiroto called as Star Eater prepared to attack, until Yugo revealed his Trap! "You can't mess with my dragon with yours! I activate my Continuous Trap! **Burning Sonic**! It negates one attack and increases Clear Wing's ATK by 500!" Yugo cried out.

 **(Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ATK: 2500 to 3000)**

At the barrier burning out Star Eater's attack, Hiroto frowned as this made things even more difficult. Before the duel could go on, Hiroto made one question to the White Duelist, refusing to be denied any answers any longer.

"You're not from here, right!? Just where do you come from, exactly?!" Hiroto asked as Yugo blinked in surprise at the sudden question. Taking it as a trick to make him go off the duel, the White Duelist refused to answer as he glared back at his opponent.

"Why should I tell you!? From what I know, you could be in cahoots with that guy who kidnapped Rin! He had the same face as me! So if you know who that is, then you must be his comrade! That comrade who is from the that ruined city called Heartland!" Yugo snapped out loud.

At the mention of Heartland, both Hiroto and Kazuto raised their eyes in surprise as Kazuto now began to think differently from what Yuto and Shun said about this boy being the Pawn of Fusion.

 _"He's... acting like he's not one of them. But, could that guy really not be...?"_ Kazuto asked, as he still felt doubtful. Hiroto turned to his young Xyz friend as he turned back to Yugo, wondering if the Synchro user was talking about the Phantom Knights user or not.

"This comrade... are you talking about Yuto? The Duelist that uses Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon?" Hiroto asked as Yugo blinked, before his glare grew even more fierce!

"So you do know him! That proves more than enough that you and him are enemies! Enemies of both me and Rin!" Yugo snapped as Hiroto tried to stop the White Duelist from acting rashly again.

"Hold on! What are you talking about!? Who is this Rin!?" Hiroto snapped questioningly as Yugo narrowed his eyes before he began to explain cautiously. "Rin's... Rin's... a precious friend of mine... We were childhood friends, living together in an orphanage in the City once..." Yugo said cautiously.

"City...?" Hiroto said silently as the White Duelist continued on.

"But we weren't alone. We had another friend who was like a brother to us. And to be quite honest, he looks just like you right now. The two of us were searching for her, since she was kidnapped by that comrade of yours! And until we find her, we won't stop until we do!" Yugo said, with fire burning in his eyes.

Sweat dropping on how fiery Yugo's determination sounded, the fact that Yugo said that there was another person looking like him and Kazuto caught his attention. The Scar Lion user caught this as well as he widened his eyes, unsure on how to take the news.

 _"Looks like us? Does this mean... we have a counterpart from the Synchro Dimension as well? If what that guy says is true... then, he's from the Synchro Dimension..."_ Kazuto said as Hiroto frowned at him.

"Oh, you just realize that now? Didn't you come to the same conclusion as I did when he performed a Synchro Summon earlier in the duel on his first turn? No Fusion user would perform Synchro on the first turn unless that Duelist is from a different dimension." Hiroto said with a sigh.

 _"Hey, don't lecture me! Both Nii-san and Yuto warned me about this guy, so of course I would think that he was an ally of the Fusion Dimension! And besides... his name sounds just like Fusion!"_ Kazuto complained as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist sighed again before he looked back at the determined Yugo.

"I guess I can't argue with that..." Hiroto said as Yugo called to him, to give him a reminder that it was still his turn.

"Hey! Enough talk! I already told you who Rin and my bro was, so let's continue the duel! Your turn isn't over yet, should you need to know!" Yugo said in annoyance as Hiroto shook his head in disbelief and with an unimpressed look on his face.

"He may look like Yuya and Yuto and have a similar dragon to Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion... but this guy is more likely obnoxious, unlike the other two..." Hiroto said to himself as he continued on with the duel. Looking at Clear Wing and Star Eater, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist tried to think of a way to defeat the new dragon.

 _"Clear Wing has 3000 ATK points, which is still not enough to defeat the 3200 ATK Star Eater... But Star Eater already made his attack, which means I'll have to survive the next turn in order to see what Yugo has in store for me."_ Hiroto thought as he slowly finished his turn.

"I end my turn!" Hiroto called as he passed the turn to the White Duelist once again.

 **TURN 07**

 **Yugo LP 2600 x2**

"Alright! My turn!" Yugo called as he drew his card. He increased his speed with Clear Wing flying at his side. Looking at Hiroto for a moment, the sight of his face made him remember what his friend looked like before he regained his focus on the duel.

"From my hand, I Summon **Speedroid Razorang (2000/0000)** to the field!" Yugo cried as a monster looking like a boomerang appear! "At this moment, I activate Razorang's effect! By switching this card to defense mode, I can decrease one monster's ATK on either of the side of the field by 500!" Yugo explained.

Hiroto frowned, before he blinked in realization! Losing 500 ATK would make Star Eater's ATK become 2700! And that would make Clear Wing even stronger than his Level 11 Dragon Synchro Monster. But what Yugo chose on the field left the Synchro-Xyz Duelist even more surprised.

"And the target I choose on the field... is Clear Wing Synchro Dragon himself!" Yugo declared, shocking both Hiroto and Kazuto as they couldn't believe why Yugo would choose his own ace monster.

"You mean your own ace monster!?" Hiroto gasped as Yugo nodded before he continued on.

"That's right! But at this moment, I activate Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's effect! When a Level 5 or higher Monster is targeted by a monster's effect, I can negate that effect and destroy it at the same time!" Yugo called as Clear Wing began to glow with white aura surrounding it!

"Negate and destroy!?" Hiroto repeated in surprise as Clear Wing began to confront Razorang for the small betrayal.

"I negate Speedroid Razorang's effect and destroy it with Clear Wing's effect! **_Dichroic Mirror_**!" Yugo yelled as Clear Wing unleashed his piercing lights to blast the boomerang monster out of the duel, as the dragon's second part of the effect was about to activate!

"And until the end of this turn, Clear Wing's ATK increases by Razorang's 2000 ATK!" Yugo cried out as the Synchro Dragon roared at the tremendous amount of power it gained.

 **(Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ATK: 3000 to 5000)**

 _"5000 ATK!? That's even stronger than Star Eater!"_ Kazuto said in shock as Hiroto braced himself for a hard impact! "Battle! I attack Star Eater with Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! **_Whirlwind Helldive Slasher_**!" Yugo yelled as Clear Wing dove down to strike the star Dragon out.

That was until Hiroto made another countermove to stop the battle!

"I won't let you! I activate my Trap! **Negate Attack**! With this Trap, your attack is negated and the Battle Phase immediately ends!" Hiroto called as a barrier blocked Clear Wing from letting his attack go through, causing Yugo to be irritated a little from that.

"Dammit! I end my turn! At this moment, Clear Wing's effect ends, returning its ATK to normal!" Yugo called as the Synchro Dragon's power returned to its original state.

 **(Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ATK: 5000 to 3000)**

 **TURN 08**

 **Hiroto LP 2900 x4**

Placing his hands on his Deck again, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist made one more glance at Yugo before he chuckled a little as he felt a little amused, which left the Scar Lion user confused. _"What are you smiling about, Hiroto? Is something funny going on for you?"_ Kazuto asked as Hiroto shook his head, whole looking at the young Xyz user apologetically.

"Nothing... It's just that... the way Yugo duels right now... It's similar to how Yuya and Yuto duels, but differently." Hiroto said sheepishly as this answer caused Kazuto to look back at Yugo, who seemed to be determined to win this duel and to get some answers.

Seeing what the Synchro-Xyz Duelist meant when he spoke about the White Duelist and his dueling, the young Scar Lion user finally understood of what his Standard counterpart meant as he smiled as well. Nodding at each other, the two got back to the duel as Hiroto got ready to draw the card.

With Yugo waiting patiently, Hiroto drew his card and prepared to make a comeback to fight his opponent and his Synchro Dragon. "My turn... **Draw**!" Hiroto yelled as he drew his card, with sparkling lights following through! Taking a look at the card, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist smirked at the card he drew.

"Yes! It's here!" Hiroto said as Yugo widened his eyes in surprise before he got ready to face what's coming. "Bring it!" Yugo yelled as the two Duelists faced each other, both having the determination in their eyes, along with the desires to know some answers from each other.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Hiroto's DM Stats:**

 **Wins/Losses: 12/1**

 **Next duels:**

 **Duel 36: Clear Wing VS Twilight End!**

 **Duel 37: Raptors VS Wolves! The Hunt!**

 **Duel 38: The Fangs of the Wolf**

 **Duel 39: Frightfur Toys to Toy Around!**

 **Duel 40: The Soul of an Entertainment Duelist**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Yugo: Heh... You're not bad! Even my Clear Wing Synchro Dragon is wanting to keep this duel going forever and forever!

Hiroto: You understand what your monster is feeling? Just who are you, truly...? Why do you look like Yuya and Yuto?

Yugo: That guy... Why does he look like Yo-Yo back at the City? Could he be related to him somehow?

Kazuto: The Pawn of Fusion... He's strong, alright... Stronger with his dueling even at the very moment!

Hiroto: But, the way he's accusing Yuto of kidnapping Rin... Could this Rin look similar to both Yuzu and your sister?

Kazuto: What's that supposed to mean!? Could that be saying that Ruri-neechan and Yuzu has another counterpart like us!?

 **OC Cards:**


	36. Clear Wing VS Twilight End!

**Duel 36: Clear Wing VS Twilight End!**

 **Hiroto's POV**

The difficult duel between me and Shun had finally ended. With his decision to trust in my words about being a comrade to him and to the Xyz Dimension, both Shun and Yuto took their leave to finish the things they needed to do with Akaba Reiji.

Once that was over, I decided to head home, thinking on how to confront my friends about my disappearance once again and on how I knew about Shun. But before I could think more of that, both Kazuto and I spotted a bright light that came from the Central Park, piquing my curiosity.

As the two of us headed there to investigate, we were confronted by a Duelist coming from the Synchro Dimension named Yugo. At first sight, Kazuto believed him to be the Pawn of Fusion that attacked Yuto back at the Xyz Dimension. But at me saying that, Yugo immediately grew angry and challenged me to a duel.

The two of us fought, with each of us showing our Synchro Monsters, until Yugo brought out his ace, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. This dragon... it's giving me a strange feeling... It's just like the time when I faced Yuya and his Odd-Eyes, and Yuto with his Dark Rebellion.

Why does this weird feeling come to me?

* * *

 **TURN 08**

 **Hiroto: LP 2900 x4**

 **Field:**

 ** _Star Eater (3200/2800) (Synchro)_**

 ** _The Start to the Light End (Spell: Continuous)_**

 **Yugo: LP 2600 x1**

 **Field:**

 ** _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (3000/2000) (Synchro)_**

 ** _Burning Sonic (Trap: Continuous)_**

* * *

Both Hiroto and Yugo stared at each other, as if they were trying to intimidate each other, while both knowing that it wouldn't work, as it was the Synchro-Xyz Duelist's turn to make his move.

"I may not know what happened to you and your two friends, but I know it has to be serious that made you forget on what Dueling is all about in truth..." Hiroto said as Yugo listened, showing a confused look on his face as his opponent gave a small smile to him!

"That's why, I'm going to make this fun and interesting to you, with this card!" Hiroto called as he showed the card that he drew as Yugo braced himself for it. "I activate the Spell Card, **Smile World**!" Hiroto called as he activated the card given to him by Yusho.

As it was activated, colorful smiles of the suns, stars, and happy faces appeared, surrounding the two Duelists and their monsters. Yugo watched in both amazement and surprise to see their dueling field like this as he suddenly remembered of when a friend of his tried to make dueling fun.

 **Flashback**

 _"Here I come, Yo-Yo! I'm not going to hold back!" Yugo cried out as he rode on his white D-Wheel. He was currently in the City, doing a Riding Duel with someone he was close friends with! As he sped across the duel highway, another D-Wheel followed him with another rider on it!_

 _"Bring it, Yugo!" The new rider cried out as he revealed his amber eyes. The rider revved up his turquoise D-Wheel to speed up to Yugo as he showed the fire in his eyes._

 _Nodding to his opponent, the White Duelist prepared the methods to summon his ace monster by summoning out Double Yoyo and Tri-Eyed Dice to the field. With everything set, Yugo called for his ace monster with the Synchro Summoning._

 _"Here I come! I tune my Level 4 Double Yoyo with my Level 3 Tri-Eyed Dice!" Yugo called as the dice scanned the yoyo as the familiar Synchro Dragon was about to come out and face the opponent to win._

 _"Spread your wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down our enemies with wondrous speed! **Synchro Summon**! Come forth! Level 7! **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (2500/2000)**!" chanted Yugo as his ace monster roared and flew in the air at being summoned to the battlefield._

 _At the dragon being summoned, Yugo had finished his turn, allowing his friend to make his move. And just like with Yugo, the unknown rider summoned his two monsters, needed in order to summon his own ace!_

 _"Clear Wing is a very powerful monster, I'll say... But it's not more powerful than my true ace! Prepare yourself, Yugo! I tune my Level 5 **Aura Wyvern (2000/1800)** with my Level 2 **Aura Synchron (0800/0500)**!" The rider called._

 _The two unknown monsters merged together to call forth another dragon, one that seemed to be equal to Yugo's Clear Wing._

 _"Respond to my heart, and feel the aura inside me! Appear as your true self and defeat the ones that oppose you directly! **Synchro Summon**! Descend now! Level 7! **Aura Guardian Synchro Dragon (2500/2000)**!" The rider chanted as his own dragon appeared into play._

 _The unknown dragon roared at Clear Wing, who roared back at the challenge. Yugo gave a glance back to see his friend smiling at him, as if he was enjoying this duel. The White Duelist couldn't help but smile back as he grinned, feeling the excitement inside his heart._

 _"Heh heh heh... The duel has just started, huh...? Bring it! Clear Wing and I will be sure to show you how strong the two of us are!" Yugo cried out, challenging his friend as the unknown Duelist smiled back, accepting the confident challenge._

 _"And I'll say the same thing back to you with Aura Guardian at my side! Prepare yourself, Yugo!" The rider cried out as their Ridling Duel continued on._

 **Flashback End**

Seeing Smile World in play like this left Yugo to remember the times when he, Rin, and his new friend enjoyed dueling against each other, despite the fact that they were being treated as trash from the higher ups. It was a duel he couldn't forget at all.

Returning his eyes and thoughts to reality, he listened as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist explained of the effect of this card.

"Until the End Phase with this card's effect, all monsters gain 100 ATK for every monster on the field! Star Eater and Clear Wing are the only ones on the field! Therefore, our monsters gain 200 ATK!" Hiroto called as the two dragons roared at the power boost from the bright smiles.

 **(Star Eater ATK: 3200 to 3400)**

 **(Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ATK: 3000 to 3200)**

"Battle! I attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, with Star Eater! **_Star Spiral Annihilation_**!" Hiroto yelled as his giant dragon blasted the energy beam towards Clear Wing, catching Yugo by surprise as he knew what he had to do in order to save his ace monster.

"Like I'll let you! I activate the effect of my Tri-Eyed Dice from my Graveyard! By banishing this monster from the game, I can negate one attack during this turn!" Yugo called as his dice created a barrier to block the attack from Star Eater, preventing his ace monster's destruction.

"In that case, at Main Phase 2, I set two cards facedown and end my turn! Now, show me what you've got!" Hiroto called as his two facedowns appeared as soon as he had set them.

 **TURN 09**

 **Yugo LP 2600 x2**

"My turn! Draw!" Yugo cried as he drew as he smirked at the card he drew.

"I activate the Spell Card, **Card of Sanctity**! With this card's effect, we both draw until we have six cards in our hand!" Yugo called as Hiroto blinked, before he tried to ask until he realized on what Yugo wanted from him as he kept he question to himself.

"The formation is all set in my hand! With that, I activate the Spell Card, **Pot of Greed** , which allows me to draw two cards!" Yugo called as he put his luck on the cards he would draw. As soon as he did, he smirked before he continued on.

"And next, I also activate the Spell Card, **Speedroid Scratch** from my hand! With this card, I can send a Speedroid monster from my hand to the Graveyard to add another Speedroid monster from the Deck to my hand!" Yugo called out loud.

He picked out a card from his Deck and revealed it to his opponent as Hiroto braced himself for a hard hit.

"And the card I added, was **Speedroid Taketomborg (0600/1200)** to my hand! And since I have a Wind Type monster on the field, I can Special Summon it to the field!" Yugo called as his small monster appeared to stand with Clear Wing.

"And with that, I also Normal Summon the Tuner Monster, **Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice (0100/0100)**!" Yugo called as another dice appeared, looking more different than Tri-Eyed Dice. At the mention of Tuner, Hiroto knew what would be coming as he braced himself for a hard impact.

"Alright, here goes! I activate Red-Eyed Dice's effect! When this monster is successfully Summoned, I can change a Level of a Speedroid monster on the field! With that, I change Taketomborg's LV from 3 to 4!" Yugo called as his monster became one Level higher!

 **(Speedroid Taketomborg LV: 3 to 4)**

 _"Changing a Level...? Could he be doing that just to summon a stronger Synchro Monster to the field...?"_ Hiroto thought as Yugo continued on with his turn.

"I tune my Level 4 Taketomborg with my Level 1 Red-Eyed Dice!" Yugo called as the dice surrounded and scanned the small, thin robot, calling forth a new Synchro Monster!

 _"Shining body nurtured by both wings, spread them and leap towards the sky! **Synchro Summon**! Appear, Level 5! **Hi-Speedroid Hagoita (2000/1000)**!"_ chanted Yugo as another Speedroid monster took place, floating next to Clear Wing.

"At this moment, I activate Hagoita's effect! By releasing it, all monsters on the field gains Hagoita's effect!" Yugo called as he tributed his new Synchro Monster for all the other monsters to gain its power!

"All of our monsters gain Hagoita's effect...?" Hiroto asked in confusion as even Kazuto was confused with this.

 _"But why would he do something like that...?"_ Kazuto asked as the White Duelist explained.

"That's right! Hagoita's effect is when the Level of one monster is changed, that Level is increased by one! And that's not all! From my hand, I activate the Spell Card, **Hi-Speed Re-Level**!" Yugo called as he placed his strategy into play while Hiroto and Kazuto watched in confusion.

"With this card's effect, I banish one Speedroid monster from my Graveyard, so all monsters on the field become the same level! I banish Hagoita so both Clear Wing and Star Eater become LV 5!" Yugo explained as the two dragons roared of having their Levels different.

 **(Clear Wing Synchro Dragon LV: 7 to 5)**

 **(Star Eater LV: 11 to 5)**

"That's why you released Hagoita!?" Hiroto gasped as Yugo gave a grin, filled with confidence.

"Right! And now, I activate Hagoita's effect that's given to all our monsters! With this effect, Both Star Eater and Clear Wing gains one level!" Yugo called as the banished Synchro Monster appeared, surrounding the two dragons while raising their levels!

 **(Clear Wing Synchro Dragon LV: 5 to 6)**

 **(Star Eater LV: 5 to 6)**

"Now, I activate Clear Wing's effect! When a Level 5 or higher Monster activates their effect, Clear Wing can negate that effect and destroy that monster at the same time!" Yugo called, catching Hiroto by surprise. "What did you say!?" Hiroto gasped as Clear Wing blasted Star Eater away!

"Go, Clear Wing! **_Dichroic Mirror_**!" Yugo yelled as Star Eater roared at being destroyed! The explosion nearly knocked Hiroto off of his feet as the effect from the Synchro Dragon wasn't done yet.

"And with the monster destroyed, Clear Wing gains the same amount of ATK of the monster that he destroyed just now!" Hiroto explained as his ace roared with pride at having his power increased, due to his destroyed opponent's destruction!

 **(Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ATK: 3000 to 6200)**

"6200 ATK!? If I take a hit from that, then there's no way I'll survive!" Hiroto said in shock as the White Duelist prepared to finish the duel. "This is the end! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, attack him directly! **_Whirlwind Helldive Slasher_**!" Yugo yelled, as Clear Wing spun with its wings glowing.

The dragon was soon close to Hiroto as he braced himself as Kazuto did the same! As soon as Clear Wing came contact with them, the attack created an explosion around them, making Yugo believe that he was victorious.

"Yes! This duel was mine from the very start... Eh?" Yugo started to cheer, until he noticed something was off. Clear Wing came back to his side as the smoke cleared to show the Synchro-Xyz Duelist still standing! But that was not all that surprised Yugo.

 **Hiroto LP 700 x6**

"No way! Your Life Points should've hit 0! How are you still in this!?" Yugo gasped as Hiroto smiled weakly, before he revealed a Trap he had set earlier on his turn before Yugo tried to make the finishing hit.

"Right before Clear Wing made the fatal hit towards me, I activated the Trap Card, **Nutrient Z**. When a monster with over 2000 ATK attacks, I gained 4000 Life Points, giving me a total of 6900 Life Points. And since Clear Wing's ATK was 6200, I took that amount of damage, leaving me with 700." Hiroto explained.

This left the White Duelist in disbelief, before he closed his eyes with an amused expression on his face.

"Heh... Guess it was a good thing you saved yourself... If the duel had ended like this so soon, then it wouldn't be this interesting at all! I set two cards facedown and end my turn! At this moment, Clear Wing's effect ends, returning his ATK to normal." Yugo called as his ace monster returned to their original state.

And not only that, two facedowns appeared in front of him, in case if he needed to counter his opponent's assaults.

 **(Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ATK: 6200 to 3000)**

 **TURN 10**

 **Hiroto LP 700 x7**

"My turn! Draw!" Hiroto called as he drew his card. At the card he drew, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist knew what he had to do in order to turn this duel around, and to prove to Yugo that he wasn't an enemy!

"I'll turn this around on this turn! With **Scale 1 Twilight End Pendulum Mammoth (2400/1800)** and **Scale 9 Twilight End Galaxy Wing (1400/1400)** , I set the Pendulum Scale!" Hiroto called as the two Pendulum Cards were set, allowing his Pendulum Summon to be done!

"What is this...!?" Yugo said in shock as he watched the two Pendulum Monsters rise in the air with the Pendulum Scale numbers under them!

"With this, I'm able to summon multiple Level 2 to 8 monsters simultaneously!" Hiroto called as his silver pendulum swung, as if it was responding to the set Pendulum Scale, while the White Duelist was once again surprised at hearing the simultaneous summoning!

"What!? Simultaneously!? This means multiple monsters!?" Yugo said as the Pendulum Summoning was about to be done.

 _"Swing, Pendulum of the Twilight! Guide us into the light and darkness, where our path to victory is revealed! **Pendulum Summon**! Come forth, my monsters!" _ chanted Hiroto as the portal opened up to summon multiple monsters from his hand!

"Come into the battle, **Light End Panther Guardian (2000/2000)**! **Light End Tuning Magician (0800/0600)**! And **Dark End Chidori Beast (2500/1500) (PS: 3)**!" Hiroto called as his three monsters all came out for battle, leaving Yugo amazed once again as the opponent continued on with his turn.

"Now I Normal Summon the Tuner Monster, **Dark End Spirit (0000/0000)**!" Hiroto called as the dark spirit appeared alongside with its other three comrades as Yugo braced himself, knowing what it means when someone has a Tuner Monster on the field.

"Now, I tune my Level 7 Chidori Beast with my Level 1 Dark Spirit!" Hiroto called as the spirit surrounded the beast, scanning the Pendulum Monster as Hiroto performed his favorite Summoning method.

 _"Rise from the darkness, with vengeance in your heart! Eradicate all your enemies, with the power of darkness! **Synchro Summon**! Come forth, Level 8! **Dark End Dragon (2600/2100)**!"_ Hiroto chanted as his dark ace monster came into play, roaring when it was summoned to the field!

"This is just the beginning! Next, I tune my Level 6 Panther Guardian with my Level 2 Tuning Magician!" Hiroto called as another Synchro Summoning was about to be performed as Yugo watched for another Monster to come out!

 _"Appear from the heavens of lights! Shine upon the enemies that are destined to be destroyed by your powers! **Synchro Summon**! Come forth, Level 8! **Light End Dragon (2600/2100)**!" _ Hiroto chanted as this time, his light ace monster appeared, flying besides her dark counterpart!

"Two dragons!? And they're just like each other, but different..." Yugo breathed out as Hiroto took a deep breath before he continued his turn. _"Okay... Here goes nothing!"_ Hiroto thought as he turned to Dark End.

"I activate Dark End Dragon's effect! Once per turn, by decreasing its ATK and DEF by 500, I can immediately destroy one monster on your side of the field! By lowering his power, I choose to destroy... Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Hiroto called as he pointed towards Yugo's ace monster.

"Like I'll let you! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's effect activates! When a Level 5 or higher Monster activates their effect, Clear Wing can negate and destroy that monster! **_Dichroic Mirror_**!" Yugo yelled as his Dragon attempted to deflect the power of Dark End!

"Don't think it'll be that easy! Twilight End Pendulum Mammoth's Pendulum Effect activates! When a Special Summoned monster from the Extra Deck on your side of the field targets one of my monsters with an effect, this effect can negate that effect and decrease Clear Wing's ATK by 500!" Hiroto yelled.

"What did you say!?" Yugo gasped as Pendulum Mammoth let out a loud trumpet cry, using his thunderous call to intimidate Clear Wing, while lowering its power down at the same time!

 **(Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ATK: 3000 to 2500)**

"And since Clear Wing's effect to negate Dark End's effect is stopped, Dark End's effect for destruction continues on! This is the end for your ace monster!" Hiroto called as the dark powers began to reach for the Synchro Dragon!

"Continuous Trap, activate! **Follow Wing**! When this Trap is activated, I can target a Synchro Monster on the field and equip it to this card! And naturally, I choose Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! As long as this Trap is on the field, Clear Wing can't be destroyed by battle or by card effects!" Yugo called.

As the Trap protected Clear Wing, the darkness from Dark End was nullified, catching both Hiroto and Kazuto by surprise!

 _"He managed to counter Pendulum Mammoth's Pendulum Effect along with Dark End's Destruction power!?"_ Kazuto said in disbelief as Yugo continued to explain about his Trap's powers.

"And that's not all! Once per turn, when one of your Level 5 or higher Monster attempts to battle this monster, it can destroy that monster and give Clear Wing the ATK of that destroyed monster!" Yugo called, as Hiroto took a step back in surprise.

"So, it's just like with Clear Wing's effect, but with a Trap this time..." Hiroto said bitterly as Yugo revealed another Trap to increase his victory chances!

"And next, I activate another Continuous Trap! **Dragon's Bind**! Once again, I equip this Trap to Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! As long as this Trap is on the field, my opponent can't Special Summon a monster that has equal or less ATK than Clear Wing!" Yugo called, catching both counterparts by surprise.

 _"No way! That means... he's trapping us to in order to shorten our options!"_ Kazuto protested as Hiroto narrowed his eyes, realizing how difficult Yugo was making, with the Trap combo he was using.

But, this left him with just one option: to summon Twilight End Xyz Dragon.

He turned to his two dragons, as they nodded to him in understanding as Hiroto turned to Yugo, who still seemed confident for his victory in this duel.

"I... Overlay my Level 8 Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon!" Hiroto cried as his two dragons merged together in the Overlay Network, catching the White Duelist by surprise once again. "It can't be...! This is...!" Yugo started as Hiroto called forth his ace Xyz Monster.

" _Surrounded by light and darkness, mixed within the void! Embody yourself with this power of twilight, and serve as my faithful servant! **Xyz Summon**! Descend now! Rank 8! **Twilight End Xyz Dragon (3000/2500)**!_ " Hiroto chanted as the Xyz Dragon of the twilight roared at being summoned from its portal.

The Synchro user watched in awe as the dragon of the twilight appeared, facing his ace monster with the sharp glare of its eyes. He didn't say anything as he looked back at the Synchro-Xyz user, having the suspicions on him once again.

 _"First he Synchro Summons... then he performs a strange new Summoning method called Pendulum Summon... And now, he Xyz Summons? He's not using that method where those bastards came from... If he isn't using that, then he couldn't really be...?"_ Yugo thought as Hiroto went on with his turn.

"For every Synchro Monster I used to Xyz Summon Twilight End, he gains 500 ATK, giving him a total of 4000!" Hiroto called as his Xyz Monster roared at the power boost his comrades gave him.

 **(Twilight End Xyz Dragon ATK: 3000 to 4000)**

"4000 ATK!? What kind of a monster is that...!?" Yugo snapped in shock as Hiroto continued on.

"Your Continuous Trap: **Follow Wing** only affects monsters who has Levels! And your other Trap: **Dragon's Bind** only affects monsters that has the same ATK as Clear Wing. Since Twilight End surpasses both of those, he's safe from your Trap combo!" Hiroto said with a knowing smile.

Yugo widened his eyes as the duel continued on, with the opponent starting the Battle Phase.

"Battle! I attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with Twilight End Xyz Dragon! **_Twilight Destruction Strike_**!" Hiroto yelled as his ace monster blasted his energy towards Clear Wing, as the Synchro Dragon roared in pain before it was sent to the Graveyard!

And due to Clear Wing being destroyed, the three Continuous Traps followed their equipped monster to the Graveyard as well.

 **Yugo LP 1100 x2**

"WHOOOAAAA!" Yugo screamed as the force from the attack nearly knocked him and his D-Wheel into the air as he managed to maintain control of his ride before he skidded to a stop. Once the shockwave was gone, he glared at his opponent, who stood with his Xyz Dragon.

"You could've just turned down that power level, you know...? You almost damaged my D-Wheel once again!" Yugo snapped as Hiroto sweat dropped before he finished his turn.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn!" Hiroto called as a facedown appeared in front of him.

 **TURN 11**

 **Yugo LP 1100 x3**

"Here goes...! My turn!" Yugo called as he drew his card before he began his move.

"When I don't control any cards on the field, I can activate the Spell Card, **Speed Draw**! With this card's effect, I can draw two cards and send one Speedroid monster from my hand to the Graveyard!" Yugo called as he drew his two cards.

Once he did that, one of his cards was sent to the Graveyard, leaving him with just three cards again. As he was left with the one card he had left in his hand, the White Duelist realized that he needed to do what he had to do in order to get some answers.

Whether his opponent wasn't from the same place who kidnapped Rin or not, he had to finish this in this turn.

"This is my final turn! I'll end it right now! I activate the Spell Card, **Shuffle Reborn**! Using this card, I can revive **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (2500/2000)** from the Graveyard with its effects negated! Revive, Clear Wing!" Yugo called as his ace monster came back into play.

"And next, I activate **Speedroid Den Den Daiko Duke (1000/1000)** 's effect from my Graveyard! By removing it from the game, I can Special Summon one Speedroid Tuner Monster from my hand or the Graveyard! Come back to the field, Red-Eyed Dice!" Yugo called as his dice was revived.

"It can't be... You're going to evolve your Clear Wing!?" Hiroto said in shock as Kazuto expressed his shock as well, with the White Duelist showing his grin.

"That's right! I can tell my dragon wants to keep fighting with your dragon! So, get ready! I tune my Level 7 Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with my Level 1 Red-Eyed Dice!" Yugo called as the dice scanned the Synchro Dragon, calling forth the evolved form of Clear Wing!

 _"Flash your sacred wings of light, and strike down our enemies with your brilliance! **Synchro Summon**! Come forth! **Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon (3000/2500)**!"_ Yugo chanted as Crystal Wing appeared, confronting Twilight End, who roared at the new opponent.

Crystal Wing roared back as the two dragons looked like they were communicating with each other. Hiroto and Kazuto both noticed together, but Yugo didn't seem to notice as he was too focused on getting some answers with the duel coming to an end.

"Even if you evolved your ace monster, Crystal Wing's ATK is no match for Twilight End's 4000 ATK! Just how are you planning to end the duel here!?" Hiroto asked as Yugo smirked before he made his answer.

"I'll end it with the hand I have right now! I activate the Spell Card, **Clear Resolution**! By banishing Clear Wing Synchro Dragon from the Graveyard, Crystal Wing gains ATK equal to Clear Wing's ATK!" Yugo cried out, catching both Hiroto and Kazuto by surprise.

"What!?" _"No way!"_ Both Hiroto and Kazuto gasped together as Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon roared at the power it gained from its pre-evolved form.

 **(Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon ATK: 3000 to 5500)**

 _"5500 ATK... If we're hit by something like that, then..."_ Kazuto breathed out in disbelief as Yugo called for the final blow.

"This is the end for you! Battle! Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon attacks Twilight End Xyz Dragon! **_Whirlwind Krystallos Edge_**!" Yugo yelled as he sped with his D-Wheel, as Crystal Wing flew high into the sky, before it dove down to strike Twilight End!

The two dragons made contact with each other, causing an explosion between the two as Hiroto was covered by the smokescreen, suffering from the attack he took from the evolved Synchro Monster. Yugo skidded his ride to a stop as he frowned, hoping that the attack made it this time.

"Did I do it...?" Yugo asked until he noticed something off once again.

With the smokescreen clearing, Crystal Wing was stopped as a barrier blocked his attack! Twilight End was safe due to this, along with Hiroto, who was still in the duel, despite the damage he could've taken from the recent attack.

 **Hiroto LP 2200 x0**

"No way! How did you gain Life Points instead of losing them!?" Yugo gasped as Hiroto smirked, before turning to his Galaxy Wing, who was the reason why he was in this duel.

"Twilight End Galaxy Wing's Pendulum Effect... Once per turn, when a Special Summoned monster on your side of the field attacks one of my Special Summoned monsters... It can negate the attack and I gain Life Points equal to the difference that I would've taken as damage!" Hiroto explained calmly.

Yugo widened his eyes as he clenched his fists, before he finished his turn, knowing he failed to finish the duel to his favor.

"I... end my turn. At this moment, Clear Resolution's effect ends, returning Crystal Wing's ATK to normal..." Yugo said in both annoyance and disappointment as he lost his chance for victory once again!

 **(Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon ATK: 5500 to 3000)**

 **TURN 12**

 **Hiroto LP 2200 x1**

"This is the REAL last turn, Yugo! My turn!" Hiroto called as he drew his card before he began to reveal the power of his Xyz Dragon.

"Twilight End Xyz Dragon's effect activates! Twice per turn, by using one Overlay Unit, it can add one of your Special Summoned monsters on your side of the field, making that monster's ATK add to Twilight End! And naturally, I choose Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon! **_Twilight Charge_**!" Hiroto called as Yugo attempted to counter.

 **(Twilight End Xyz Dragon OU: 2 to 1)**

"As if I'll let you! Crystal Wing's effect activates! Once per turn, I can negate a monster's effect and destroy that monster!" Yugo called as Crystal Wing shined its bright wings towards Twilight End, until Pendulum Mammoth let out a trumpeting call!

"Did you forget about Pendulum Mammoth's Pendulum Effect? Once per turn, he can negate a Special Summoned monster's effect that targets one of my monsters while lowering its ATK by 500!" Hiroto called as the trumpeting sound stopped Crystal Wing from using its powers!

 **(Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon ATK: 3000 to 2500)**

"Oh no!" Yugo gasped as he watched Twilight End use his powers to add his evolved monster's ATK to its own!

 **(Twilight End Xyz Dragon ATK: 3500 to 6000)**

"And the worst is about to come! Twilight End's effect activates once more! **_Twilight Charge_**!" Hiroto called as his Xyz Monster roared at the new power it gained from his opponent!

 **(Twilight End Xyz Dragon OU: 1 to 0)**

 **(Twilight End Xyz Dragon ATK: 5500 to 8000)**

"8000 ATK!?" Yugo could only yell as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist entered the Battle Phase. "This is the end! Battle! Twilight End Xyz Dragon attacks Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon! **_Twilight Destruction Strike_**!" Hiroto yelled as the attack was done!

The attack from the Xyz Monster blasted Crystal Wing away, causing it to roar in pain before it exploded! The shockwaves from the destruction caused Yugo to be blown away as well as he and his D-Wheel skidded back from the blow they had taken!

"ARGH!" Yugo yelled as he was blown away from Twilight End's finishing blow.

 **Yugo LP 0 x1**

 **WIN: Hiroto**

Woth the duel finally over, the Duel Disks were deactivated. Twilight End disappeared as it roared in triumph for the victory it had attained just now as Hiroto panted, feeling worn out from the blow he had to take from his opponent's attacks.

But as he shook his head, he ran over to where Yugo looked defeated, with his D-Wheel looking all damaged up. Kazuto floated besides his Standard counterpart, losing his anger expression towards the White Duelist.

While the two looked down at the Synchro user, Yugo managed to recover and get up as he groaned from the shockwave of the blow he had taken from the last attack. "Ugh... This bites... I can't believe I lost to someone that looks just like Yo-Yo!" Yugo snapped in annoyance.

Hiroto sweat dropped at the mentioning of the name, until he realized on what the White Duelist said about someone looking just like him. "Wait... Someone that looks like your friend? Who do I really look like...?" Hiroto asked as Yugo glared back at him before his face softened.

"Well, you see... That's..." Yugo started to say until his Duel Disk on his D-Wheel began to glow!

"Huh!? Oh, come on! Not now! I need to get some answers here!" Yugo complained as he took out a card, which is revealed to be Clear Wing Synchro Dragon as Hiroto blinked in surprise, with Kazuto showing the same face expression.

"Wait, what now...?" Hiroto asked as Yugo quickly adjusted his D-Wheel back to its original position as he put his helmet on.

"Sorry, can't talk right now! I'll get some answers from you when we meet again, got it!?" Yugo cried out as his card shined brightly, enough to blind Hiroto and Kazuto as they couldn't see of what was happening to their recent opponent.

But as the light died down, they opened their eyes to see Yugo out of sight! But the damage caused from their duel wasn't gone as Hiroto narrowed his eyes. "There's someone else that looks like the two of us...? Could that be... our Synchro Counterpart?" Hiroto asked as Kazuto gulped.

"So, it's just like with... Yuto... and Ruri-neechan. The two of us have counterparts just like they do!" Kazuto cried out as Hiroto blinked before he tried to remember the faces of the Yuya counterparts he and Kazuto had met so far.

"Yuya, Yuto, and Yugo... If there's three of them, there must be a Fusion Counterpart of them in the Fusion Dimension... The same going for us... along with Yuzu and Ruri... But why is that?" Hiroto asked as Kazuto didn't know the answer to that question.

Their duel with Yugo just how brought more questions to their mind instead of answers, leaving them unsure of what might happen next, or on what their next action will be before the Maiami Championships. What they didn't know, was that their duel was being recorded by a familiar President.

 **At the LDS Observation Room...**

Reiji and Nakajima had witnessed the whole duel between Hiroto and Yugo, using the city's cameras to see what was going on. It brought their attention first when the staff contacted them about a strong energy resonating at the Central Park, along with a duel occurring there.

When they saw who was dueling, they couldn't be more surprised than they ever were. But the opponent Hiroto was dueling left them even more curious.

"President... Could that intruder have been... from the Synchro Dimension?" Nakajima asked as Reiji remained silent and unfazed, before he made his answer.

"I cannot say for sure... The way he Synchro Summoned against Sakamoto Hiroto was stronger than the Synchro Summoning LDS has... But the way Sakamoto Hiroto called him the Pawn of Fusion... It could mean that the opponent he fought was also from the Fusion Dimension..." Reiji said as Nakajima frowned.

"Just like the other two intruders from the Fusion Dimension..." Nakajima said as he referred to Chaos and Chiaki. He was then questioned by Reiji about the Duelist they have in their hands.

"And what about that Duelist? The one that challenged me using Fusion and Xyz?" Reiji asked as Nakajima explained the details of their 'prisoner'. "He is currently still resting... I believe that duel with you earlier seemed to have taken quite a lot out of him, sir." Nakajima said.

"I see..." was the only thing Reiji said as he narrowed his eyes, realizing that the time was near before the plot reaches the climax.

 _"The players are all gathering around... Its about time we prepared for what's about to come..."_ Reiji said to himself as he closed his eyes for a moment, before he opened them once again.

To be continued...

* * *

 **DM Stats:**

 **Wins/Losses: 12/1**

 **Next duel:**

 **Duel 37: Raptors VS Wolves! The Hunt!**

 **Duel 38: The Fangs of the Wolf**

 **Duel 39: Frightfur Toys to Toy Around!**

 **Duel 40: The Soul of an Entertainment Duelist**

 **Duel 41: A Child to Protect Named Reira**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Chiaki: Nuts... Where is he? Chaos, that moron... There is no way he could've have gone berserk again around here...?

Shun: Are you a Fusion user? If so, then I finally found a Duelist that's from the wretched Academia!

Chiaki: And you!? Are you a member of the Resistance back at the Xyz Dimension!?

Shun: So you know us... With those words you're saying, it makes me even more determined to crush you!

Chiaki: You've got this all wrong, you merciless raptor! I'm no longer a Duelist from Academia!

Shun: That face of yours... Tch... I'll decide whether you're another ally or another enemy this time!

 **OC Cards:**

 **Clear Resolution / Spell: Normal:** _You can only activate this card when you have a Dragon-Type Synchro Monster on the field. Target that monster and banish one Synchro Monster from the Graveyard that has the Level lower than the Synchro Monster you target. The targeted monster gains the ATK of that banished monster's ATK._


	37. Raptors VS Wolves! The Hunt!

**Duel 37: Raptors VS Wolves! The Hunt!**

"Hey, you! Stop!" A guard cried out as he and some other guards chased after Chiaki, who was way ahead of them! The Fusion user shook his head with a bit of annoyance as he realized on how persistent the guards from LDS were.

Ever since he fought against Yuto on their duel together, that duel had caught the attention of LDS, making him as their target! And because of that, the guards and staff from Leo Corporation hunting him down, making him the mouse that's being hunted by the persistent cat.

And so far, as the time passed by, he hadn't been able to find Chaos! The Wolf Duelist tried to call him through his Duel Disk, but for some reason, the Chaos Duelist hasn't been calling back or responding to his calls. As he ran, he soon realized what could've happened to his chaotic comrade.

 _"Could something have happened to him while we were separated? Either Yuto or his comrade found him and defeated him... or a Duelist from LDS defeated him? But... no one should be able to beat Chaos that easily, unless it's... Akaba Reiji..."_ Chiaki thought, before he widened his eyes.

Akaba Reiji was this dimension's strongest Duelist. If Chaos had fought against him, then there would be no question that he lost while fighting hard, before he had been taken captive by Leo Corporation. He gritted his teeth, as he shook his head.

"No! There has to be a better explanation than this! Chaos would never go down that easily!" Chiaki snapped as he kept running, until he realized that the staff and guards behind him was gone. He slowed down to a stop, as he looked around to sense whether anyone was around.

But strangely, he felt nothing around him. All was quiet and peaceful, causing the Wolf Duelist to narrow his eyes with suspicion. "That's... funny. They stopped chasing me? But why...? I'm the other Fusion Duelist that these people are looking for, aren't they? So why...?" Chiaki started to say.

But, that was when an explosion occurred behind him! The Wolf Duelist turned to see smoke rising up from the area he was being chased at! He widened his eyes, realizing that the staff must've been attacked.

He ran back to the area to see what had happened, only to see purple light flashing and some men screaming! Chiaki widened his eyes in disbelief as he watched to see cards appearing out of nowhere. As Chiaki managed to look closely, the cards were the same people that were chasing him!

"What... What the..."

Words couldn't express on how shocked the Wolf Duelist was. Only a few people were able to turn their opponents into cards once they defeat them in a duel. One of those could be a Duelist from Academia... while the other can be a Duelist from the Resistance.

As he slowly turned his head, Chiaki witnessed on who turned the LDS members into cards. In front of him, a few distance away, was one of the Resistance members he was told about back at the Xyz Dimension: Kurosaki Shun.

* * *

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Opening 1: Believe X Believe (English Subbed))**

(Pictures of Yuya reveals themselves, with different colors)

 _ **Believe X Believe Be-Be-Be-lieve Buddies!**_

(Two colors show two of Yuya's shadows while the other two shows Hiroto's)

 ** _Believe X Believe_**

(The Japanese opening title reveals itself; with two pendulums swinging across each other)

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

(Yuzu and Gongenzaka's picture reveals themselves)

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

(Yoko, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi and Shuzo's pictures replace Yuzu and Gongenzaka's)

 ** _(YOU)! The strongest_ Card _ain't winnin' or losin'_**

(Yuya prepares to duel with his Duel Disk; he summons Performapal Hip Hippo)

 ** _(YOU)! At_ FULLSPEED _, my heart's a poundin' -_ On the game**

(Yuya rides on his hippo, like he was in an Action Duel)

 ** _Dan Dan Dan Dan_ Done! Done! Done! Done!**

(Performapal Whip Snake, Sword Fish, Skeeter Skimmer appears)

 ** _Dan Dan Dan Dan_ Done! Done! Done! Done!**

(Performapal Turn Toad, Cheermole, and Kaleidoscorp appears)

 ** _Swing, ma-ma-mah_ mind!**

(Yuya's pendant glows as he prepares to Pendulum Summon)

(Hiroto's pendant glows with Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon besides him)

 ** _The Pendulum of Souls, The Ultimate Confusion_**

(A Pendulum Summon occurs, with Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician in the Pendulum Scale)

(Three monsters come out of the portal)

 ** _Impulses - Got it, got it_**

 ** _The game's so intense, it's a serious revolution_**

(Sawatari appears sneering while holding two cards)

(Reiji appears, adjusting his glasses)

(Hiroto blinks, with his pendant and his cards glowing)

(Yuya and Hiroto's monsters appear together)

 ** _(Just breakin' the wall...)_**

 ** _(Just breakin' the wall...)_**

(Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appears along with Hiroto's two dragons; Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon)

(Yuya lands on his dragon, Hiroto floats with his two dragons)

 ** _Ride on now_**

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

 ** _Everybody's goin' ta break down that wall_**

(Yuya rides on Odd-Eyes, as Hiroto flies with his two dragons, along with Twilight End Xyz Dragon, the dragon he rides on)

(Hippo Carnival and Scapegoat has been activated)

 ** _You're gonna beat, beat it_**

 ** _Let's race towards an infinite future without hesitatin'_**

(Scapegoat Token cheers for Hiroto as the Hippo Tokens blows kisses towards Yuya)

 ** _Make it, Make it, Show your courage_ (Break it now)**

(Yuzu and Gongenzaka offer hands together)

 ** _Step ahead! Let's take a step forward (Do it now)_**

(Sora, Futoshi, Tatsuya, and Ayu jumps up together)

 ** _Here comes the fun part!_ So, _everyone,_ be a Believer!**

(Yuya and Odd-Eyes run on a rainbow, with Hiroto, Light End Dragon, Dark End Dragon, Twilight End Xyz Dragon flying together)

 ** _Believe X Be-Be-Be-Believe Buddies!_**

(Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzo, Sora, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi's pictures appear)

(Yuya and Hiroto leads their friends in front of You Show Duel School)

 ** _[Opening Ends]_**

* * *

Shun took notice of the Fusion user as he narrowed his eyes, possibly by suspicion or by irritation. "You... Are you a Fusion user? A Duelist from Academia!?" Shun snapped dangerously as Chiaki took another step back, flinching at the cold words Kurosaki was giving out.

Then, realizing that once he's been sighted by an enemy, there would be no other way to leave alive without a duel. So, with a little hesitation, he revealed his Academia Duel Disk, causing Shun to narrow his eyes even more as he activated his Duel Disk once again.

"You know what this Disk is, so you should know what the answer should is! Kurosaki Shun!" Chiaki called out, causing the Raidraptor Duelist to frown, as he never met this Fusion user before. But somehow, this one knew his name as he lowered his guard a little.

"How do you know my name?" Shun asked dangerously as Chiaki spoke, feeling the lump on his throat as he tried to speak. "I know you, thanks to the info your comrades gave me back at the Xyz Dimension. They told me and my comrade everything about you and your friend, Yuto." Chiaki explained.

At the mentioning of his comrades and his best friend, Shun's pupils shrunk as he raised his weapon again, refusing to listen anymore. "Bastard! What did you do to my comrades there!?" Shun snapped as the dark-blue blade of his Disk appeared, as he was ready to Duel.

"Wait, what...!? Nothing! It's not what you think, Kurosaki!" Chiaki tried to say, as Shun snapped back at him, as he denied the words that the Wolf Duelist was giving out. "Silence! I'll only listen should you beat me! Prepare yourself, Fusion scum!" Shun cried out.

Realizing that he has no chance of convincing the Raidraptor Duelist with mere words, the Wolf Duelist slowly activated his Duel Disk to counter his future ally's attacks.

 **"DUEL!"**

 **Chiaki LP 4000 x5**

 **VS**

 **Shun LP 4000 x5**

 **TURN 01**

"The first move is mine! My turn!" Chiaki called as he made his opening move.

 _"I have to make this Duel end quick! Otherwise, if LDS hears about their members being attacked again, then none of us won't last us out here when the backups arrive!"_ Chiaki thought as he noticed the key card in hand for victory.

"I activate the Spell Card, **Polymerization** , from my hand!" Chiaki called, causing Shun to glare at the card that the Wolf Duelist is about to play. "With this card, I fuse **Moon Wolf Kid (0800/0800)** and **Moon Wolf Totem (1000/1000)** from my hand to Fusion Summon!" Chiaki called out.

At this, a kid looking like a wolf and a totem with different types of wolves merged together, to bring forth a familiar dragon that Chiaki is very comfortable Summoning out.

 _"Born from the pack and tamed with multiple fangs... Descend now to reveal your fangs of justice! **Fusion Summon**! Come forth! Level 7! **Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon (2500/2000)**!"_ Chiaki chanted as his ace monster took the field, roaring at Shun, who narrowed his eyes at the Fusion Monster.

 _"This Dragon... It looks similar with Kazuto's Dragon... But why?"_ Shun thought calmly, as Chiaki continued on with his turn.

"Moon Wolf Totem's effect activates! When this card is used as a Fusion Material for a Moon Wolf Fusion Monster, I can add a Moon Wolf Monster from my Deck to my hand! So with its effect, **Moon Wolf Mage (1000/1000)** goes to my hand!" Chiaki called.

The Totem from before added a new ally for Chiaki to use as he played her on the field! "And I Summon the Mage to the field!" He cried out as the Mage waved her staff at being summoned as the turn went on, with Chiaki making his plans carefully.

"Moon Wolf Mage's effect activates! Once per turn, I can draw a card. And if that card were to be a Moon Wolf Monster... Then, I can Special Summon it to the field with its effects negated! But should it be a Spell or Trap Card, then I take 500 points of damage." Chiaki called as he placed his fingers on the Deck.

"Draw!" Chiaki called as he drew his card, before he smirked.

"It's here! With Mage's effect, I Special Summon **Moon Wolf Sorcerer (2500/1700)** to the field!" Chiaki called as an advanced sorcerer took his place, appearing besides Fusion Dragon and Mage as the turn went on, with Chiaki continuing his first turn.

"Next, I activate **Fusion Recovery** to return Moon Wolf Totem and Polymerization back to my hand! And because I got it back, I'll use **Polymerization** once more!" Chiaki called as Shun narrowed his eyes. "Another Fusion Summon!?" Shun snapped as the Totem and Mage merged together.

 _"With the howling call from your comrades, appear from the holy ground... and serve as my faithful comrade! **Fusion Summon**! Come forth! Level 6! **Moon Wolf Wild Golem (2100/3000)**!"_ chanted Chiaki as a giant golem appeared to protect its comrades.

"What the..." Shun couldn't help, but be bewildered by the new monster as it towered over him, as if he was nothing but an ant to its sight! That was until Chiaki revealed the special power his Golem had when it's defending its comrades.

"As long as Moon Wolf Wild Golem is on the field, you can't target any of my monsters with Spell or Trap effects!" Chiaki called, causing Shun to scoff in annoyance, realizing how few his options were coming as the duel went on.

"And since I used Moon Wolf Totem as a Fusion Material once again, I can add a new Moon Wolf monster from the Deck to my hand! And I choose the second **Moon Wolf Kid (0800/0800)**!" Chiaki called as he add the Wolf child to his hand.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn!" Chiaki called as he played a set card, in case his opponent were to attack ruthlessly before he passed his turn to the Raidraptor Duelist.

 **TURN 02**

 **Shun LP 4000 x6**

"My turn!" Shun called as he drew his card.

"From my hand, I Summon **Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius (1300/1600)**!" Shun called as his basic monster appeared to the field, letting out a piercing battle cry!

"When this monster is summoned to the field, I can Special Summon another Vanishing Lanius to the field!" Shun called as he summoned forth a second Lanius to join the first. "And with the second Vanishing Lanius' effect, I Special Summon the third one to the field!" Shun called as the third copy joined the play.

"Three Level 4 monsters! Is it coming...?" Chiaki asked as he braced himself, allowing himself to witness Shun's first Xyz Summon. "I Overlay the three Level 4 Vanishing Lanius to build the Overlay Network!" Shun yelled as his raptors merged together for his ace monster!

 _"Obscured falcon, raise your sharpened talons in front of adversity... Spread your wings of rebellion! **Xyz Summon**! Appear! Rank 4! **Raidraptor - Rise Falcon (0100/2000)**!"_ Shun cried out as his Xyz Monster let out a piercing cry at being summoned!

"This is... Kurosaki's Xyz Monster?" Chiaki breathed out as Shun continued on, revealing his monster's devastating powers!

"I now activate Rise Falcon's effect! By using one Overlay Unit, it can add all the Special Summoned monsters on your side of the field, adding it to Rise Falcon's ATK!" Shun called, catching the Wolf Duelist by surprise.

 **(Raidraptor - Rise Falcon OU: 3 to 2)**

"What!? All my Special Summoned monsters!?" Chiaki said in shock as Rise Falcon absorbed its enemies' powers while letting out another piercing cry, as it made their powers as its own!

 **(Raidraptor - Rise Falcon ATK: 100 to 7200)**

"7200 ATK!?" Chiaki said in shock as Shun narrowed his eyes with disinterest.

"To think it would be this easy defeating a Fusion scum like you... Go, Rise Falcon! Rend and tear all of our enemies! **_Brave Claw Revolution_**!" Shun yelled as his ace monster slashed through all of the Wolf Duelist's monsters! Multiple explosions occurred, causing Chiaki to be blown back!

"AHHHHH!" Chiaki screamed as he was blown off before he landed on the ground, as smoke covered the whole field. As it slowly began to clear, the Raidraptor Duelist scoffed, as he didn't believe that it would be this easy to win the duel.

But that changed as he opened his eyes once again to see that Chiaki was fine, with no scratch! And not only that, but his three monsters were all safe and sound, as if they were never attacked to begin with! "Impossible! How did you and your monsters survive!?" Shun snapped as Chiaki revealed his card.

 **Chiaki LP 1000 x1**

"It's because I activated the Continuous Trap, **Spiritual Swords of Revealing Light**! As long as this Trap is on the field while you declare an attack, I can pay 1000 Life Points to negate each of those attacks. Since I paid 3000, all of Rise Falcon's attacks were negated!" Chiaki explained.

The Xyz user narrowed his eyes before he finished his turn.

"To think you had such petty tricks up on your sleeve... No matter. If you had lost this turn, then this duel would've been boring for the quick ending. I set two cards facedown and end my turn! At this moment, Rise Falcon's effect ends, returning its ATK to normal." Shun called.

Two facedowns appeared, before the turn was passed to the Moon Wolf user. At the same time, the falcon's power was returned to its original state.

 **(Raidraptor - Rise Falcon ATK: 7200 to 100)**

 **TURN 03**

 **Chiaki LP 1000 x2**

"My turn!" Chiaki called as he drew his card.

"Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon's effect activates! Once per turn, I can target a Level 5 or higher Monster on any side of the field! And by targeting that monster, Moon Wolf gains half of that monster's original ATK! And the monster I choose is... Moon Wolf Sorcerer!" Chiaki cried out.

At the target being the Sorcerer, the Moon Wolf Sorcerer raised his magical staff to lend some of his powers to the Fusion Dragon, as Moon Wolf roared at the power boost it gained from his comrade.

 **(Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon ATK: 2500 to 3750)**

"Battle! I attack Rise Falcon with Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon! **_Moon Force Burst_**!" Chiaki yelled as his ace monster aimed to blast Rise Falcon away, as Shun braced himself until he revealed a trick up on his sleeve to block and intercept the attack!

"Quick-Play Spell, **Rank-Up-Magic: Battle Up Force** activates! When an opponent's monster attacks, I can Xyz Summon a Raidraptor Xyz Monster that's two ranks higher!" Shun called, catching the Fusion user by surprise. "What did you say!?" Chiaki said in shock.

At the Spell being played, Rise Falcon became an orbiting light that is being used for an even stronger Xyz Monster, as Shun called forth a new Xyz Monster to take his ace monster's place!

 _"Prideful falcon. Spread your wings, dyed in the blood of heroes, and charge through the path of revolution! **Rank Up: Xyz Change**! Appear! Rank 6! **Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon (2000/3000)**!" _ Shun called as his Rank 6 Revolution Falcon took Rise Falcon's place!

As it let out a piercing cry, Chiaki took a step back as Shun activated his falcon's powers.

"Revolution Falcon's effect activates! When it's Ranked Up using a Raidraptor Xyz Monster... I can destroy a Special Summoned monster my opponent controls and deal damage equal to half of its ATK! And the monster I choose is... Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon! This is the end for you!" Shun yelled.

As he said so, multiple missiles began to shoot down to blast Chiaki's ace monster, until the Wolf Duelist countered with the second Kid he had added to his hand on his first turn!

"Like I'll let you! Moon Wolf Kid's effect activates from my hand! By paying half of my Life Points and discarding it to the Graveyard, I can negate a destruction of a Moon Wolf monster by a card effect this turn! And furthermore, until the end of this turn, Moon Wolf monsters can't be targeted by card effects!" Chiaki cried out.

 **Chiaki LP 500 x1**

As the missiles were close to the Fusion Dragon, the child of the Moon Wolf brought out a small shield to create a barrier, protecting his dragon comrade from the death of the missiles. Revolution Falcon flew back as Chiaki continued his attack towards Shun.

"The attack continues on! Go! Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon! Attack Revolution Falcon! **_Moon Force Burst_**!" Chiaki yelled as his ace monster blasted Revolution Falcon away, while sending Shun back by the shockwaves that the explosion had caused!

 **Shun LP 2250 x1**

"This is the end! Maybe with this final attack, then you'll listen to what I have to say! Go! Moon Wolf Sorcerer! Attack Kurosaki Shun directly! **_Howling Incantation_**!" Chiaki called as the Sorcerer created a magic spell to blast Shun away, until the Raidraptor user countered with a new card!

"Naive! Quick-Play Spell, **Rank-Up-Magic: Doom Double Force**!" Shun cried out as his second Rank Up Spell Card was played as he revealed on what it could do.

"With this card, I can Special Summon an Xyz Monster that was destroyed in battle, and using that as an Xyz Material, I Special Summon a Raidraptor Xyz Monster whose Rank is doubled as an Xyz Summon!" Shun called, catching Chiaki off guard again.

"What did you say!?" Chiaki said in shock as Revolution Falcon came back into play before it became an orbiting light to call forth an even stronger beast than itself and Rise Falcon! The Overlay Network was created once again as a giant monster was about to take its place on the battlefield.

 _"Falcon of my soul! With unwavering beliefs and a compassionate deep love, become the robust final fortress and descend! **Rank Up: Xyz Change**! Come forth! Rank 12! **Raidraptor - Final Fortress Falcon (3800/2800)**!"_ chanted Shun as his ultimate Monster came into play.

Bewildered by the giant monster that was facing him and his Moon Wolf monsters, the Fusion user braced himself before he finished his turn, realizing that he would have to survive the next turn in order for the Resistance member to listen to what he had to say.

"I... set one card and end my turn. At this moment, Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon's effect ends, returning its ATK to its original state." Chiaki said as the turn was passed to the Raidraptor Duelist.

 **(Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon ATK: 3750 to 2500)**

 **TURN 04**

 **Shun LP 2250 x2**

"Prepare yourself! My turn!" Shun called as he drew his card before he entered the Battle Phase.

"Battle! Final Fortress Falcon attacks Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon!" Shun yelled as he aimed for Chiaki's ace monster as the Fusion user countered with the set card he had set last turn! "Trap, activate! **Draining Shield**! With this Trap, Final Fortress Falcon's attack is negated and I gain Life Points equal to its ATK!" Chiaki cried out.

As the missiles from the Falcon drew near, a barrier blocked the attacks, while giving the Wolf Duelist the energy he needed to survive in this duel.

 **Chiaki LP 4300 x0**

"Don't think you're safe yet! Final Fortress Falcon's effect activates! By using all of its Overlay Units, I can banish a Raidraptor Xyz Monster in my Graveyard! And for every one that is banished, it can attack again!" Shun cried out.

 **(Raidraptor - Final Fortress Falcon OU: 1 to 0)**

"Another attack...!?" Chiaki breathed out in disbelief as Shun vanished Rise Falcon for the second attack! At the Xyz Monster being banished, it gave the Fortress Falcon enough power to shoot the missiles out again and blast Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon away!

 **Chiaki LP 3000 x0**

The Wolf Duelist gritted his teeth to see his partner disappear as Shun wasn't done with his assaults yet. "Final Fortress Falcon's effect activates! By banishing Revolution Falcon, it can attack once again! The second target: Moon Wolf Wild Golem!" Shun yelled as his Rank 12 monster blasted the shield away!

As the golem was destroyed, Chiaki held his ground as the shockwaves from the attack nearly affected his body as he held his ground. With the attack finished, the Fusion user was left with just his Sorcerer, who still had its effects negated.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn!" Shun called as another facedown appeared, allowing Chiaki to make his move.

 **TURN 05**

 **Chiaki LP 3000 x1**

"My turn!" Chiaki called as he drew his card. As he drew, he closed his eyes for a moment before he remembered the times when he and Chaos helped the Resistance fight off against the Obelisk Force that was close to obliterating some of the Resistance members, until he and Chaos intervened with it.

 _"Even if I struggle right here... I'll keep fighting until the bitter end... I need to find the truth about myself, about who I really am. That is part of the reason why I betrayed Academia and joined the Resistance as a traitor to my home dimension..."_ Chiaki thought carefully.

 **Flashback**

 _"Go! **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (1000/1000)**! Attack the fool directly!" One of the Obelisk Force members cried out. At the order, the mechanical dog monster shot a scorching force at the Resistance member, knocking him to the ground and making him close to defeat!_

 ** _Resistance Member (1) LP 700 x1_**

 _"Gah!" The Duelist cried out as he fell back, feeling the hope inside him drained away! He and his two comrades were cornered as the Obelisk Force members had countered every move they made, despite the damage they had done to some of them._

 ** _Resistance Member (2) LP 250 x0_**

 ** _Resistance Member (3) LP 800 x1_**

 ** _Obelisk Force (Red) LP 3600 x3_**

 ** _Obelisk Force (Green) LP 3250 x2_**

 ** _Obelisk Force (Yellow) LP 3300 x3_**

 _His comrades were whimpering with fear, as they didn't want to lose and be turned into cards just like the other people did in Heartland! "Are you prepared to join your 'friends'? Because I hope you enjoy being a card once this is over!" The Red member smirked as one of the members backed off._

 _"No, wait! Please stop!" The first Resistance member cried out as the Obelisk Force prepared to finish him and his friends off. But that was when interference got in their way of turning more enemies and civilians into cards!_

 _ **"Intrusion Penalty: 2000 LP."** Two Duel Disks buzzed together as two more Duelists joined in to help the Resistance. At their appearance, the Force immediately recognized on who they were._

 ** _Chiaki LP 2000 x6_**

 ** _Chaos LP 2000 x5_**

 _"You two are...!?" "Katsumoto Chiaki and Minazuki Chaos!?" The first started as the second one finished, with both having surprised looks on their faces. The third just gritted his teeth as Chiaki made the turn first._

 _"You three have gone far enough! My turn!" Chiaki cried out as he drew, with Chaos standing besides him._

 _And soon enough, the two were overpowering the Obelisk Force together, despite of their Ancient Gear Fusion Monsters! Chiaki had Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon at his side while Chaos had Lock on his side, as the Obelisk Force member snapped at the two for their betrayal of the Fusion Dimension._

 _"You... traitors! The Professor will have both of your heads of this, you hear!?" The Yellow Obelisk Force snapped as Chaos scratched his ear, annoyed with the outbursts the Force was giving out. "Just shut up and lose already, would you? It's all yours, Chiaki." Chaos said with boredom in his tone._

 _Nodding to his comrade, the Wolf Duelist commanded his dragon to finish the Obelisk Force off. "Go! Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon! End this duel by attacking the three Obelisk Forces! **Moon Force Burst**!" Chiaki yelled as his ace monster flew up, before blasting the trio away and ending it as their defeat!_

 ** _Obelisk Force (Red) LP 0 x4_**

 ** _Obelisk Force (Green) LP 0 x1_**

 ** _Obelisk Force (Yellow) LP 0 x1_**

 _"GAAAHHHHH!" The trio cried out as they slammed against the ground, before they were transported out of the Xyz Dimension and back to the Fusion Dimension. Once the duel seemed to be over, both former Academia Duelists turned to the Resistance, as they were surprised with what happened._

 _"You guys... You're from Academia, aren't you? What are you freaks doing, fighting your own comrades?" The first Resistance member asked as Chaos twitched his eyes as he snapped at him for the freak talk._

 _"What the hell are you going on about? We saved your butts, didn't we? And besides, we're not with Academia anymore. We're more likely what you call traitors of the Fusion Dimension!" Chaos snapped as this surprised the Resistance, as Chiaki tried to calm his friend down._

 _"That's enough, Chaos. They've gone through enough by almost being turned into cards. We have to find the other Fusion users as well." Chiaki said in reminder as he placed a hand on Chaos' shoulders. The Chaos Duelist scoffed before he turned away to walk with his Wolf comrade._

 _The Resistance members just watched as the two disappeared out of sight as they became relieved of not being cards today, thanks to their "enemies"..._

 **Flashback End**

 _"After that meeting, I ended up being recruited by the Resistance along with Chaos, thanks to the three that Chaos and I helped... Of course, the other members of the Resistance didn't take it so well as they expected the two of us to easily betray them by spying on them..."_ Chiaki thought.

He looked at Shun, who kept the stern and unfazed look on his face as the Wolf Duelist narrowed his eyes.

 _"And I guess that goes for this guy, too. From what I heard, Kurosaki lost his sister to the Fusion Dimension... And right now, he's attacking every Duelist from LDS to lure out the boss, Akaba Reiji, so that he could use Reiji in order to use him as a trading piece to get his sister back..."_ Chiaki thought again.

He shook his head, turning his focus back onto the issue right now.

 _"Final Fortress Falcon has 3800 ATK points... I only have Moon Wolf Sorcerer on the field with his effects negated. And right now, the card in my hand won't help at the moment. I'll have to stall so that I can find a way to counter that monster!"_ Chiaki thought once more.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn!" Chiaki called as a set card appeared in front of him, allowing the Raidraptor Duelist to take his turn.

 **TURN 06**

 **Shun LP 2250 x2**

"That's it? My turn!" Shun called as he drew his card as he immediately got into an offensive state.

"Battle! Final Fortress Falcon attacks Moon Wolf Sorcerer!" Shun yelled as his Rank 12 Xyz Monster blasted the Sorcerer away, while knocking Chiaki away at the same time!

 **Chiaki LP 1700 x0**

"Tch...!" Chiaki grunted as Shun played the set card he had set on his last turn! "I activate my Trap! **Raidraptor - Repeat**! With this card's effect, I add the banished Revolution Falcon back to my Graveyard and halve Final Fortress Falcon's ATK in order to make it attack again!" Shun cried out.

"What!?" Chiaki gasped as Revolution Falcon returned to the duel as the Rank 12 Xyz Monster shrunk down a little, though it was enough to end the duel with one more attack!

 **(Final Fortress Falcon ATK: 3800 to 1900)**

"Go! Final Fortress Falcon! End this with one blow! Direct attack!" Shun yelled as his armed monster aimed more missiles before it blew it towards Chiaki, until the Wolf Duelist countered with his Swords!

"Did you forget about my Spiritual Swords of Revealing Light!? By paying 1000 Life Points, I can negate any attack, such as your meaningless attack right now!" Chiaki called as the swords appeared to protect the Wolf Duelist at the cost of some of his life energy!

 **Chiaki LP 700 x0**

"Next, I activate my second Continuous Trap! **Moon Blessing**! When my Life Points are at least 1000 or more lower than yours, I can return a Moon Wolf monster from the Graveyard to my hand! And right now, I add Moon Wolf Totem back to my hand!" Chiaki called as Shun narrowed his eyes.

"That was foolish. My Trap, Raidraptor - Repeat activates once more! By banishing the Trap from the Graveyard, I add the banished Rise Falcon from my Graveyard to allow Final Fortress Falcon to attack again, and by cutting its ATK by half!" Shun called as Rise Falcon returned.

"Again!? A Trap that can activate in both this turn and the turn it was sent to the Graveyard!?" Chiaki gasped as Final Fortress Falcon shrunk again, while having its ATK cut in half once more.

 **(Final Fortress Falcon ATK: 1900 to 950)**

"Attack again! Final Fortress Falcon!" Shun yelled as the Xyz Monster blasted more missiles towards Chiaki as the Wolf Duelist gritted his teeth, while revealing his small fangs. He had one more card to use to defend himself as he picked this time to do it.

"Moon Wolf Sorcerer's effect activates from my Graveyard! By banishing it and returning a Moon Wolf Fusion Monster from the Graveyard to the Extra Deck, I can negate your monster's attack and end the Battle Phase!" Chiaki called as the missiles were once again repelled.

"Tch... Crafty like any other Fusion users... I set one card facedown and end my turn. At this moment, Raidraptor - Repeat's effect ends, returning Final Fortress Falcon's ATK to normal." Shun scoffed as he passed the turn to his Fusion opponent once more with frustration.

 **(Final Fortress Falcon ATK: 950 to 3800)**

 **TURN 07**

 **Chiaki LP 700 x2**

"My turn! Draw!" Chiaki called as he drew his next card, before he turned to his Continuous Trap.

"Moon Blessing's effect activates! With this card's effect, I return **Moon Wolf Kid (0800/0800)** back to my hand! And next, I activate the Spell Card, **Full Moon Draw**!" Chiaki called as the Spell having the picture of a wolf pack howling at the bright, full moon was revealed.

"When I have 1000 LP or less, for every Moon Wolf Fusion Monster in my Graveyard, I get to draw two cards! Since Wild Golem is in the Graveyard, that makes me allowed to draw two!" Chiaki called as more cards were added to his hands.

"Next, I activate the Spell, **Pot of Greed**! Like with Full Moon Draw, I get to draw two more cards!" Chiaki called we more cards were being added to the Wolf Duelist's hands as the Raidraptor user watched carefully, with the turn moving on.

"I'm not done yet! I activate the second Spell, **Polymerization**! With this card, I fuse together Moon Wolf Kid and **Moon Wolf Totem (1000/1000)** from my hand in order to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster!" Chiaki called as the child and Totem fused together again.

 _" **Fusion Summon**! Appear to the field once again, **Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon (2500/2000)**!" _ Chiaki chanted as his ace monster took the field once more. "When Totem is used for a Moon Wolf Fusion Monster, I can add **Moon Wolf Wish Shield (0100/2100)** to my hand!" Chiaki called as his shield was in his hands now.

"No matter what you do, your Fusion Monster is no match for my Final Fortress Falcon!" Shun reminded as he pointed out the ATK difference of the two monsters as Chiaki gave a weak smile at that statement.

"I beg to differ, Kurosaki... I activate the Spell, **Monster Reborn** , from my hand! And with its effect, I Special Summon **Moon Wolf Wild Golem (2100/3000)** from the Graveyard!" Chiaki called as the Spell revived his second Fusion Monster from the Graveyard.

"Tch... Another one to deal with again." Shun scoffed as Chiaki turned to his ace monster.

"Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon's effect activates! By targeting Wild Golem, Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon gains half of Wild Golem's ATK to its own ATK!" Chiaki cried out as his dragon took some of its comrade's powers as his own, though it was still a little short of ATK.

 **(Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon ATK: 2500 to 3550)**

"Its useless! Even with your ace monster's effect, your Fusion Dragon is no match for Final Fortress Falcon!" Shun snapped as the Wolf Duelist prepared to prove the harsh Xyz user wrong by playing a new card into play.

"That's where you're wrong, Kurosaki. I activate the Continuous Spell, **Howling Nightmare**! With this card's effect, I can banish one Moon Wolf monster from my Graveyard, so Final Fortress Falcon loses ATK equal to half of that monster's ATK! I banish Moon Wolf Mage, making Fortress Falcon lose 500 ATK!" Chiaki called out loud.

At the cost of the Mage being sent away, the Falcon began to cry out loud, as if it was in pain from losing its powers.

 **(Final Fortress Falcon ATK: 3800 to 3300)**

"Impossible!" Shun gasped as Chiaki continued on.

"Go! Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon! Attack Final Fortress Falcon! **_Moon Force Burst_**!" Chiaki yelled as his ace monster finally managed to blast the Rank 12 Xyz Monster away, while causing a Shun to skid back as the impact from the attack nearly blew him away!

 **Shun LP 2000 x1**

"This is the end! Moon Wolf Wild Golem attacks you directly! **_Wild Savage Punch_**!" Chiaki yelled as the Golem aimed to smash the Raidraptor user away until Shun countered with another card to use! "Trap, activate! **Draining Shield**!" Shun called as a barrier formed around him this time!

"What!?" Chiaki gasped as his opponent gained LP equal to Wild Golem's ATK!

 **Shun LP 4100 x1**

"I'm using the same Trap you used to end your tricks! So, hurry up and end your turn!" Shun demanded as Chiaki gritted his teeth, realizing there was not much he can do for now. "I... end my turn. At this moment, Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon's effect ends, returning its ATK to normal." Chiaki grunted.

 **(Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon ATK: 3550 to 2500)**

 **TURN 08**

 **Shun LP 4100 x2**

"Prepare yourself! My turn!" Shun called as he drew his card. As he took a look at his remaining hand, the Raidraptor user began his assaults once more, by making a Rank Up strategy once more.

"I activate **Rank-Up-Magic: Soul Shave Force**! By paying half of my Life Points, I can Special Summon a Raidraptor Xyz Monster from my Graveyard and use it as an Xyz Material to Xyz Summon a Monster that's two Ranks higher!" Shun called as Revolution Falcon returned to the field.

 **Shun LP 2050 x1**

"Do you ever get tired of ranking up...?" Chiaki grunted as Shun ignored the Fusion user as he continued on with his move.

"Using Revolution Falcon, I Overlay!" Shun yelled as his Rank 6 Monster merged with the Overlay Network, as he called forth another monster to devastate Chiaki.

 _"_ _Dauntless falcon... Ignite the flames of wrath and become an earth-scorching light! **Rank Up: Xyz Change**! Take flight! Rank 8! **Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon (3000/2000)**!" _ Shun chanted as his Rank 8 Raidraptor monster took Revolution Falcon's place once again.

"Rank 8... And it has 3000 ATK points..." Chiaki growled as Shun smirked, before he revealed his final card to use.

"Don't get so discouraged yet. Finally, I activate **Rank-Up-Magic: Skip Force**!" Shun called as Chiaki took a step back from the card his opponent was using again. "Rank-Up again!?" Chiaki gasped as Satellite Cannon Falcon became an Overlay Unit for the new monster that was about to appear.

"With this card's effect, I Overlay the Satellite Cannon Falcon I control as an Xyz Material! At that, I Xyz Summon a Raidraptor that's two Ranks higher!" Shun yelled as a familiar monster was about to hunt the prey down.

 _"_ _Falcon of ultimate creation... Fly to victorious heights with the wills of your countless comrades! **Rank Up: Xyz Change**! Come forth! Rank 10! **Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon (3500/3000)**!" _ Shun chanted as his Rank 10 monster took the Rank 8 monster's place.

"A Rank 10 Monster this time..." Chiaki breathed out as he took a step back. At the same time, Shun made the final move with his Ultimate Falcon's effect, with the preparation to annihiliate his opponent's monster and the opponent himself.

"Ultimate Falcon's effect activates! By using one Overlay Unit, it can negate the effects of all cards my opponent controls this turn... and all of their monster's ATK decreases by 1000!" Shun called as Ultimate Falcon let out a piercing cry to send shockwaves to all its opponents!

 **(Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon OU: 2 to 1)**

 **(Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon ATK: 2500 to 1500)**

 **(Moon Wolf Wild Golem ATK: 2100 to 1100)**

"My monsters' ATK! They're..." Chiaki gasped as Shun took aim for the Fusion Dragon that resembled his brother's dragon.

"Prepare yourself! Battle! I attack Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon with Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon! I'll destroy the Fusion Monster that resembles Kazuto's Dragon, along with your face that resembles my brother! **_Final Glorious Bright_**!" Shun yelled, ordering his monster to blast Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon away!

As the bright and dangerous attack grew near and more fierce, the Wolf Duelist braced himself for a huge impact, as he was fully aware that this attack was nothing to be unfazed about!

 **BOOM!**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Hiroto's DM Stats:**

 **Wins/Losses: 13/1**

 **Next duels:**

 **Duel 38: The Fangs of the Wolf**

 **Duel 39: Frightfur Toys to Toy Around!**

 **Duel 40: The Soul of an Entertainment Duelist**

 **Duel 41: A Child to Protect Named Reira**

 **Duel 42:** **The Rematch from the Rebellion**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Chiaki: This duel has to stop right now! I don't want to fight you now! Why can't you get that!?

Shun: I may not know what you did to make Yuto believe you're a comrade, but your same tricks won't work on me!

Chiaki: This man... He's too stubborn to accept of what I told him... Just how can I convince him that what I say is true!?

Yuto: This dueling... It's just like the time when both Hiroto and Kazuto tried to convince Shun...!

Reiji: Why would a Fusion Duelist like yourself team up with the Xyz Dimension when their enemy is Academia?

Chaos: Pfft... That's a retarded question. Because we learned of what Academia did to Heartland! That's why!

 **OC Cards:**

 **Moon Wolf Totem / DARK / Rock / LV 3 / ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 / Effect:** _When this monster is used as a Fusion Material for a **Moon Wolf** Fusion Monster, you can add one **Moon Wolf** monster from the Deck to your hand._

 **Moon Wolf Kid / LIGHT / Beast-Warrior / LV 2 / ATK: 800 DEF: 800 / Effect:** _When a **Moon Wolf** monster were to be destroyed by an opponent's card effect, you can discard this card and pay half of your Life Points to negate the destruction of the targeted monster. And until the end of the turn this card's effect was activated, no other card effects can target **Moon Wolf** monsters on the field._

 **Moon Wolf Sorcerer / LIGHT / Spellcaster / LV 7 / ATK: 2500 DEF: 1800 / Effect:** _Once per turn, you can pay 600 Life Points to send a random **Moon Wolf** monster from your Deck to the Graveyard in order to add the sent monster's ATK to a Special Summoned **Moon Wolf** Monster's ATK. When an opponent's monster declares an attack, you can banish this card and return one **Moon Wolf** Fusion Monster from the Graveyard to the Extra Deck to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase._

 **Moon Wolf Wild Golem / DARK / Rock / LV 7 / Fusion / ATK: 2100 DEF: 3000 / Effect:**

 _\- 2 **Moon Wolf** Monsters_

 _\- When this card is Special Summoned to the field, as long as this card is on the field, your opponent cannot target **Moon Wolf** monsters on your side of the field with Spell or Trap effects. When this card attacks, you can change it to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase._

 **Moon Blessing / Trap: Continuous:** _You can only activate this card when your Life Points are 1000 or more lower than your opponent's Life Points. Once, during either player's turn, you can return one **Moon Wolf** monster from the Graveyard to your hand._

 **Howling Nightmare / Spell: Continuous:** _Once per turn, you can banish a **Moon Wolf** monster from your Graveyard and target one monster on either side of the field. That monster loses half of the ATK of that banished monster's ATK points until the End Phase._

 **Raidraptor - Repeat / Trap: Normal:** _Target one banished **Raidraptor** Monster and return it to the Graveyard. Once you do, you can target one **Raidraptor** Xyz Monster and halve its ATK to allow it to attack again. This effect can be activated once on the field and once in the Graveyard by banishing it._


	38. The Fangs of the Wolf!

**Duel 38: The Fangs of the Wolf**

 **TURN 08**

 **Chiaki: LP 700 x0**

 **Field:**

 ** _Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon (1500/2000) (Fusion)_**

 ** _Moon Wolf Wild Golem (1100/3000) (Fusion)_**

 ** _Howling Nightmare (Spell/Continuous)_**

 ** _Spiritual Swords of Revealing Light (Trap/Continuous)_**

 ** _Moon Blessing (Trap/Continuous)_**

 **Shun: LP 2050 x0**

 **Field:**

 ** _Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon (3500/2000) (Xyz)_**

* * *

"Prepare yourself! Battle! I attack Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon with Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon! I'll destroy the Fusion Monster that resembles Kazuto's Dragon, along with your face that resembles my brother! **_Final Glorious Bright_**!" Shun yelled, ordering his monster to blast Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon away!

As the attack grew near, the Wolf Duelist braced himself for a huge impact, as he was fully aware that the upcoming attack was nothing to be unfazed about!

 **BOOM!**

As the explosion occurred, the Raidraptor Duelist took a deep breath, believing that his victory was attained, until he felt something off coming from his opponent as he opened his eyes again to see what had happened.

As the dust from his Ultimate Falcon faded away, the Wolf Duelist looked beaten and a bit burnt from the recent attack, as his hood was off, revealing his face and wolf ears, as he panted from the blow he had taken.

While Shun was bewildered by the boy's appearance, what shocked him the most was that the Fusion Monsters were still on the field! The Fusion Dragon and Wild Golem were still standing, despite Moon Wolf being burnt a little from the attack it had taken from Ultimate Falcon's assault.

 **Chiaki LP 1 x0**

"Impossible! The attack just how should've blasted your life away! How are you still in this!?" Shun snapped in shock as the Wolf Duelist managed to stand straight up, as he explained on how he survived the near fatal blow.

"When a Special Summoned monster on my opponent's side of the field declares an attack on one of my Special Summoned Moon Wolf monsters, with my Life Points being lower than the attacked monster's ATK, I can Special Summon **Moon Wolf Peace Spirit (0000/0000)** from my Deck!" Chiaki explained.

At the Wolf Duelist mentioning the name of his new monster, a spirit of a wolf appeared with a cross sticking behind it, as if it was crucified to death.

"And when this monster is Summoned, it can negate the destruction of the attacked Moon Wolf Monster and prevent any more damage this turn, while lowering my Life Points to just one!" Chiaki gasped as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

The Raidraptor Duelist scoffed before he finished his turn. "I end my turn." Shun grunted as he passed the turn to his Fusion opponent. He thought he had won... and he was! Until the Wolf Duelist had another trick up on his sleeve, thanks to his Deck.

 **TURN 09**

 **Chiaki LP 1 x1**

"My turn!" Chiaki started to say as he placed his hand on the top of his Deck. Narrowing his eyes, he realized on how big the stake was if he weren't to draw the right card. If he were to fail here, then he would fail his comrades that had betrayed Academia as well.

But before he could draw, both Duelists heard a familiar voice calling to them as they both turned to see who it was. "Stop it, Shun! Don't be so reckless like before!" Yuto yelled, as he landed on the ground to stop his best friend from making any more damage.

Shun glared at his best friend and realized what he was here for as he shook his head. "Stay out of this one, Yuto! The one I'm facing this time is from the Fusion Dimension! Simply put, he's from Academia!" Shun snapped as Yuto blinked in surprise.

He turned to see Chiaki, who seemed to be Shun's opponent as the Phantom Knights user frowned. Chiaki made no words to the Phantom Knights user, knowing that even the best friend of the Raidraptor Duelist wouldn't be able to be convince this duel to stop.

"Shun..." Yuto could only say as the Raidraptor Duelist glared back at the Wolf Duelist. "It's your turn! Make your move or surrender!" Shun demanded as the word surrender flared Chiaki's instincts and emotions as he made his draw to make a big comeback.

"I don't know the meaning of the word surrender, so keep that word to yourself until you beat me, Kurosaki! My turn! Draw!" Chiaki yelled as he drew his card. As he drew, he prayed to himself that it was the card that he needed before he glanced at it.

Blinking in surprise, he smiled a little, believing that victory was at reach.

"From my hand, I activate the Spell Card, **Moon Gathering**! This card can only be activated when I have three or more Moon Wolf monsters in my Graveyard! With this card's effect, I can use one of those Moon Wolf monsters and treat it as a Moon Wolf Fusion Monster to fuse with my Moon Wolf Fusion Monster on the field!" Chiaki cried out.

"What!? A Fusion Summon using the Graveyard and the field!?" Shun snapped in shock as Yuto knew what was coming.

"Is he Summoning it? His ace monster that's evolved?" Yuto asked as Chiaki's Fusion Dragon and Moon Wolf Totem from the Graveyard merged together to become one!

"I fuse Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon on my field with the Moon Wolf Totem treated as a Moon Wolf Fusion Monster my Graveyard!" Chiaki declared as his stronger monster was about to come.

 _"Body as dragon, and the piercing eyes from the temple! Become one together and bring justice under the moon! **Fusion Summon**! Descend now! Level 9! **Crescent Wolf Fusion Dragon (3200/2800)**!"_ Chiaki chanted as his second ace monster appeared on the field!

Both Shun and Yuto watched as the more powerful Fusion Monster roared at being summoned as it faced Ultimate Falcon, causing the two monsters to glare at each other as Shun scoffed at the new monster, before he gave a reminder to Chiaki.

"It's useless! Even if that monster is stronger than your original Dragon, it's still no match against Ultimate Falcon!" Shun cried out, causing the Wolf Duelist to smile confidently. "Is that so?" Chiaki asked, catching the Raidraptor Duelist off as Chiaki gave another call to his Spell Card.

"The monster that was fused with the Spell, Moon Gathering... gains 400 ATK for every Fusion Material that was used to Fusion Summon it!" Chiaki cried out, catching the two Resistance members by surprise.

 **(Crescent Wolf Fusion Dragon ATK: 3200 to 4000)**

"4000 ATK!?" Shun said in disbelief as the Totem played another role after the Fusion Summon. "And Totem's effect activates when it's fused! With its effect, I gain another Moon Wolf monster! I add **Moon Wolf Pup Duo (0100/0100)** to my hand!" Chiaki called out.

"Next... I activate Crescent Wolf's effect! By discarding a Moon Wolf monster from my hand, I can choose one monster on the field! Half of that monster's ATK will be added to Crescent Wolf!" Chiaki called, catching Shun by surprise.

"What did you say!?" Shun snapped as Ultimate Falcon let out a piercing cry, as it was targeted to give half of its power to the evolved Fusion Monster once the Pup Duo was discarded! Crescent Wolf roared as it gained more from the Ultimate Falcon.

 **(Crescent Wolf Fusion Dragon ATK: 4000 to 5750)**

"Finally, Moon Wolf Pup Duo's effect activates once they were discarded! When this card is discarded by a card effect, you can't activate any card effects to target my Moon Wolf Monster during battle this turn!" Chiaki called, causing Shun to grit his teeth.

"You...!" Shun started to say until Chiaki pointed at the Raidraptor Duelist. "This is the end! Battle! Crescent Wolf Fusion Dragon attacks Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon! **_Crescent Ray Burst_**!" Chiaki yelled as the attack was blasted towards the Rank 10 Xyz Monster.

As the attack made the hit, it blasted Shun away, causing him to grit his teeth in frustration before he landed on the ground on his back. He didn't lose to some ordinary Duelist... He was defeated to a Fusion user from his enemy's dimension this time!

 **Shun LP 0 x0**

 **WIN: Chiaki**

As Shun slowly rose his head up from the blow he had taken from the last attack, he narrowed his eyes, realizing that he had failed to defeat one of the Duelists that came from the Dimension that attacked his home Dimension and his comrades...

Hearing footsteps, the Raidraptor Duelist looked to see the Wolf Duelist offering him a hand to stand back up, which Shun slapped away, as his thoughts about Chiaki hadn't changed. The Wolf Duelist frowned as Yuto walked over to his best friend.

"I have nothing to say to you, Fusion user... You may have beaten me today, but don't ever cross paths with me again." Shun said bitterly before he walked off, leaving Chiaki to frown to see the Xyz user leave as Yuto gave a glance at his former opponent.

Without another word, he followed his friend, leaving Chiaki to be alone in the alleyway.

But he wasn't alone any longer as he heard several footsteps coming to his way as he widened his eyes to see a group of elite Duelists coming to face him as Nakajima approached the young Fusion user with a serious look on his face.

"You have nowhere else to run. The President would like to see you, as he has your comrade captive." Nakajima said as Chiaki blinked, realizing that the man meant Chaos. He sighed, before he shook his head as he put his hood back on to cover the wolf ears on his head.

Thankfully, the staff hadn't seen his ears, so his secret was safe for now...

"Fine... I've had enough with being the mouse in this chase game..." Chiaki said seriously as he walked to Nakajima, before he passed him, allowing the staff to take him to where Reiji was, who was currently doing some questioning with his reckless comrade.

 **Meanwhile, at the hospital...**

Chaos groaned a little as he woke up by opening his eyes. Blinking them several times, the Chaos Duelist looked around to see that he was in a hospital bed, while covered with a few bandages.

"The hell...? How the heck did I get here...?" Chaos started to ask, before he realized something. Remembering his defeat against Reiji, the Chaos Duelist clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, as he remembered his loss and failure to defeat Akaba Reiji.

"Ah... Dammit... Now, I remember... My failure to defeat the Professor's son..." Chaos said angrily as a voice responded to his frustration. "It seems that you've awakened." A voice said seriously, catching Chaos' attention as he turned to see who called him.

To his shock, it was the man that he lost against to before he was unconscious: Akaba Reiji. Narrowing his eyes in anger, he tried to get up, only to find that he couldn't, due to his legs being a little paralyzed from the duel he had a few days ago. "Argh..." Chaos grunted as Reiji walked over to his bed.

Facing the former Academia Duelist, the President of LDS demanded some answers as he began to question Chaos for being in the Standard Dimension. "I would like to ask you some questions, and for your benefit and mine... I'd like some honest answers." Reiji said seriously.

At the demand, Chaos glared at his enemy as the young President made his first question.

"First... why did you come to the Standard Dimension? Were you ordered by Akaba Leo to invade here?" Reiji asked as Chaos scoffed, sounding as if he couldn't believe what Reiji was asking as the Chaos Duelist looked away.

"No... The Professor never gave us orders... My comrade and I came here of our own free will, after we left the Xyz Dimension." Chaos said bitterly, catching Reiji's attention at hearing of the Xyz Dimension. Taking that thought to himself, the President made his second question.

"In that case... why were you in the Xyz Dimension in the first place? I believe it was your free will again that led you to travel there?" Reiji asked as the Chaos Duelist bitterly nodded, as he was getting annoyed with the questions.

"Yeah, that's right. Ever since my comrade and I heard about Academia attacking another dimension, the two of us headed there to see what they've done. But when we got there, it was like a ruined city instead of a peaceful one... No thanks to Academia trashing it like garbage..." Chaos said bitterly.

He remembered when he and Chiaki headed to the Xyz Dimension, before they were stopped by some Academia Duelists that were aware of their intentions. Because of that, the two had to fight them off to get closer to their destination.

But as they arrived to the Dimension that they've seeked, it was a shocking sight for them to see, as the buildings were torn down, the sky was dark and gloomy... and the people were easily scared even as they tried to approach them.

Only Duelists that called themselves the members of the Resistance were there to face them in a cold way, as Fusion and Xyz were enemies to begin with. But while trying to convince the Xyz users that they weren't enemies, it backfired on them when they almost lost.

Because of that, the Resistance were more wary of them once they had won the duel. With no clues to find out why the Professor ordered an attack on the now ruined Dimension, the two had searched to seek some answers, only to run into the Obelisk Force.

With their efforts and teamwork together, the Obelisk Force was defeated and forced to retreat to the Fusion Dimension. But, despite the fact that they helped the Resistance by battling their former comrades, they were still wary of the two, due to the past experiences they've had with Fusion users.

"The whole place was like it was torn apart by Academia... They would hunt down any survivors that were left, whether they were civilians or children... They didn't have a single care about their victims..." Chaos said bitterly as Reiji frowned at this.

"You sound like you care... But why would an Academia Duelist like yourself would care for the people that are being carded?" Reiji asked as Chaos glared at the LDS President, before he angrily blurted out his answer, as if he was annoyed by another simple question.

"That's a retarded question... Because ever since the Professor ordered all of us to attack the Xyz Dimension, my comrade and I were confused. Why would he order an attack if he wanted to create a utopia for all four dimensions... That old fool... He became mad with his goals..." Chaos said bitterly.

Reiji narrowed his eyes, realizing that his father would mean business if he wanted to do something about the four dimensions, including the Standard Dimension. And for them to attack the Xyz Dimension first, this means that the Synchro Dimension hadn't been atatcked yet.

So, they wouldn't be aware of what's going on with the dimensional war. And besides himself and some of the LDS staff, no one else in the Standard Dimension knows about Academia attacking, except maybe for Hiroto.

"Then, tell me... How did you come to make the Xyz Dimension residents trust you for you to be their comrades..." Reiji said as Chaos narrowed his eyes, as he clenched his fists before he explained.

"They didn't really trust us... My comrade and I were only able to get in, thanks to us facing some elite Duelist in their group... The strongest Duelist in Heartland... Tenjo Kaito." Chaos said, causing Reiji to blink at the name Chaos had mentioned.

 **Flashback**

 _Chiaki and Chaos were walking alongside the ruins of Heartland as the Wolf Duelist bit his lips at the mess their former comrades had done. "How could they have done this...? Is this all just a game to them...?" Chiaki asked bitterly as the Chaos Duelist scoffed._

 _"The Professor must've thought of this as a hunting game for him to order the start of the invasion. To hell with the utopia! To hell with his plan for the four Dimensions! This is like something that doesn't faze him..." Chaos said angrily as he picked a rock on the ground._

 _But as he did so, it seemed to have made a jinx as a shadow loomed over the two Fusion Duelists, causing them to turn and see who was towering over them! A Duelist was glaring at them, like knives piercing through target dummies as he made a question that got to the point._

 _"Are you two more of them?" He asked harshly as Chaos turned to the Duelist, glaring for his attitude._

 _"Huh!? And who are you to interrogate us!? Are you another member of the Resistance!?" Chaos snapped as Chiaki watched with a sweat drop, realizing that Chaos' attitude was no better than the man that was questioning them._

 _"If you know that far, then you must be one of them... Pawns of Academia! Heartland's enemies! Prepare yourself!" The Duelist snapped as he activated his Duel Disk to face Chaos, who immediately accepted his challenge by activating his Disk!_

 _"Who are you calling pawns of Academia!? I'm going to make you regret titling us that!" Chaos snapped as Chiaki stepped back, not wanting to get involved with the cat fight the two were about to do._

 ** _"DUEL!"_**

 ** _Unknown Duelist LP 4000 x5_**

 ** _VS_**

 ** _Chaos LP 4000 x5_**

 ** _TURN 01_**

 _"The first move is mine! My turn!" Chaos cried out as he played the first card on his hand to get things moving quickly._

 _"I activate the Spell Card, **Polymerization** , from my hand! With it, I fuse **Core-Tech Glowblade (1600/1200)** and **Core-Tech Charger (2200/2400)** from my hand to Fusion Summon!" Chaos called out, causing the opponent to narrow his eyes._

 _It's as if he was expecting a Fusion Summon to occur early in the duel as the opponent he was facing right now was a Fusion user._

 _"Multiple heads merge as one! The strength of a beast to charge through a wall! Become one together and prove your power to all those around you! **Fusion Summon**! Come forth! Level 7! **Core-Tech Phantom Fusion Lock (2600/1800)**!" Chaos chanted as his Fusion Monster came to play._

 _As Lock roared at the unknown Duelist, the Xyz user remained unfazed as Chaos finished his turn. "I set two cards facedown and end my turn! Now, bring it!" Chaos called as the turn was passed to the unknown Xyz user._

 ** _TURN 02_**

 ** _Unknown Duelist LP 4000 x6_**

 _"My turn!" The Duelist snapped as he drew, as he immediately went down to business._

 _"If my opponent controls an Extra Deck monster while I don't control a monster, I can Special Summon this monster from my hand! **Cipher Twin Raptor (1600/0800)**!" The Duelist cried out as a mysterious-looking raptor took place on the field._

 _"Next, I Summon **Cipher Wing (1400/1200)** from my hand!" The Duelist added as a mysterious Machine monster appeared on the field next to Twin Raptor, causing Chiaki to narrow his eyes in realization. "Two Level 4's... That could only mean..." Chiaki started to say until the Xyz user cut him off._

 _"You want to think that I'm going to Xyz Summon a Rank 4 monster, but that's wrong." The Duelist said, catching both Fusion users by surprise. "Wrong?" Chiaki repeated as the Duelist continued on with his move to show how Chiaki's prediction was incorrect._

 _"I activate Cipher Wing's effect by releasing it! It gives all Cipher Monsters 4 Levels!" The Duelist called as the Wing was released to upgrade the levels of its comrade._

 ** _(Cipher Twin Raptor LV: 4 to 8)_**

 _"When Cipher Twin Raptor is used for an Xyz Summon, it counts as two Xyz Materials! With that effect, I Overlay Cipher Twin Raptor!" The Duelist called, catching both Chaos and Chiaki by surprise as the new Xyz Monster was about to appear, soon to make Chaos tremble with fear._

 _"Galaxy shining in the darkness. Embody the demon of revenge and become my very servant! **Xyz Summon**! Descend now! Rank 8! **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (3000/2500)**!" The Duelist chanted as his ace monster roared to face Lock, who growled back in response at seeing a new opponent._

 _"Galaxy-Eyes... Cipher Dragon!?" Chaos repeated in shock as the Duelist continued on with his turn. "I activate Cipher Dragon's effect by using one Overlay Unit! **Cipher Projection**!" The Duelist yelled as Lock was surrounded by light, as he succumbed to the unknown power!_

 ** _(Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon OU: 2 to 1)_**

 _"Once per turn, I can take control of an opponent's monster on the field with its effects negated! And once it happens, it gains the name of Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, along with its ATK and DEF!" The Duelist said as Lock soon became a twin of Galaxy-Eyes!_

 ** _(Core-Tech Phantom Fusion Lock ATK: 2600 to 3000)_**

 _"What!? Lock was-!" Chaos gasped as the Duelist wasn't done. "And next, I activate the Continuous Spell, **Cipher Interfere**!" The Duelists called as a Continuous Spell was played to aid the two Cipher Dragons._

 _"Battle! I attack you directly with my Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! At this moment, Cipher Interfere's effect activates! When there are two or more Cipher monsters on the field, one of them has their ATK doubled!" The Duelist yelled as his ace monster roared at the doubled power!_

 ** _(Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon ATK: 3000 to 6000)_**

 _"6000 ATK!? If this hits, then Chaos will immediately lose!" Chiaki said in disbelief while the Chaos Duelist gritted his teeth before he revealed his set card. "I won't let you finish me off that easily! Trap, activate! **Defense Draw**!" Chaos yelled as his reverse card flipped up._

 _As Cipher Dragon blasted its energy, a barrier blocked it, allowing Chaos to draw his new card. "The damage becomes 0 and I get to draw a card!" Chaos yelled as the Duelist narrowed his eyes, before he finished his turn._

 _"I set a card facedown and end my turn. At this moment, Cipher Interfere's effect ends, returning Galaxy-Eyes' effect to normal. And additionally, the new Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon goes back to its original owner, with its original name and effect." The Duelist said as he finished his turn._

 ** _(Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon ATK: 6000 to 3000)_**

 ** _(Core-Tech Phantom Fusion Lock ATK: 3000 to 2600)_**

 ** _TURN 03_**

 ** _Chaos LP 4000 x2_**

 _As Chaos recovered from the sudden shock he had taken, he managed to stand up and face his opponent once more. But before he could draw his card, he narrowed his eyes for how fierce and merciless the Duelist had acted._

 _"Just... who is this guy...?" Chaos thought as Chiaki watched carefully to make sure his friend didn't make any mistake as the duel continued on. "My turn! Draw!" Chaos yelled as he drew his card._

 ** _Later..._**

 ** _BOOM!_**

 ** _Chaos LP 0 x0_**

 _"GAAAAHHHH!" Chaos screamed as he was blown back by Cipher Dragon's last attack, leaving him wiped out. Chiaki could only watch in shock as his friend was easily defeated by the Xyz user, who revealed that his name was Kaito._

 _As Chaos was slammed on the ground, the Chaos Duelist weakly tried to stand to see Kaito approaching him dangerously to try and turn him into a card. But before Kaito could get any closer, the Wolf Duelist got in front of Chaos to prevent his comrade from being carded._

 _"If you want to turn him into a card, you're going to have to get through me first!" Chiaki growled, as Kaito narrowed his eyes before he activated his Duel Disk once more to face the second Fusion Duelist._

 _"Fine, then... I'll take you down and turn you and your foolish comrade into cards! Are you prepared to repent!?" Kaito snapped as Chikai activated his Duel Disk to confront the Cipher Duelist._

 ** _"DUEL!"_**

 ** _Chiaki LP 4000 x5_**

 ** _VS_**

 ** _Kaito LP 4000 x5_**

 ** _TURN 01_**

 _"The first move is mine! My turn!" Chiaki yelled as he drew, while Chaos watched to see his wolf comrade going against a merciless hunter like Kaito. "Be careful, Chiaki... This Xyz user... seems completely different than the other Xyz users we've seen dueling!" Chaos thought painfully._

 ** _Later..._**

 ** _Chiaki LP 100 x3_**

 ** _(Moon Wolf Fusion Dragon ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000)_**

 ** _Kaito LP 1000 x2_**

 ** _(Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500)_**

 ** _(Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500)_**

 _Both Duelists were panting, as it was Chiaki's turn once again. Chaos watched, with disbelief and shock in his eyes. Never again, he had seen Chiaki this determined and fierce to defeat an opponent, not after when he faced against Yuri._

 _Despite being cornered, the determination in his eyes never died out, as the Wolf Duelist seemed to be like a fire, whose will kept it burning, despite the efforts from the rain trying to pour it out, with the rain being Kaito._

 _But before Chiaki could make another move to continue the duel, the two Fusion users and the Cipher Duelist were spotted by the other members of the Resistance, with three of the most being the same ones that Chiaki and Chaos saved from the Obelisk Force._

 _Right after they were discovered, Kaito had left bitterly, refusing to join his comrades for some reason, as the two Fusion users were hesitantly approached by the Resistance members._

 **Flashback End**

"After all that craziness, we soon became part of the Xyz Dimension's comrades... the Resistance. But because our home dimension was the one that trampled onto their homeland and peace, we were treated like freaks, of course..." Chaos said as Reiji listened.

After the story of landing in the Xyz Dimension was done, the President of LDS adjusted his glasses, before he made some thoughts about the story Chaos has given just now, much to the Chaos Duelist's impatience as he snapped at him, wanting to know of his plans and desires.

"So... What are you really going to do to me? You defeated me, imprisoned me in the hospital, and now you got all your answers to the questions you have right now." Chaos said impatiently as Reiji looked back at his 'prisoner', before he made a proposal to the former Academia Duelist.

"All I ask... is that you join forces with me... in order to create the Lancers." Reiji said seriously, catching Chaos by surprise as he frowned at the offer. "What, that's it? And what the hell are Lancers?" Chaos asked as the President of LDS explained.

"The Lancers are a group of elite Duelists that are chosen to fight against Akaba Leo and Academia... In order to choose those Duelists, I'll be holding a Maiami Championships Tournament in order to see who would be worthy of becoming those elite Duelists." Reiji said seriously.

"Maiami Championships...? The hell? You mean to say that the tournament is nothing more than just a practical exam to see who is going to fight the Professor?" Chaos asked bitterly as Reiji confirmed it with his answer.

"You can think it like that if you want to. But like you and your comrade, I wish to end the dimensional war that the Fusion Dimension has caused. Whether you believe me or not is your choice. But I would think about the offer carefully, considering we took in your comrade." Reiji said seriously.

Chaos widened his eyes at the mention of that as he twitched his eyes in annoyance, realizing that this meant Chiaki was caught by the LDS staff members and Duelists. _"Took in...? That could only mean, they caught Chiaki!?"_ Chaos thought angrily.

While he was thinking with an angry expression, Reiji took his leave, leaving Chaos to curse himself for his failures and for causing his comrade to be captured as well.

 **Meanwhile...**

Chiaki was being escorted to the office as to where Reiji should be as he remained quiet, while keeping his hood on for the entire trip as the doors were opened, revealing Himika Akaba inside, who seemed to be waiting for Reiji as she turned to see the Wolf Duelist coming in with his two escorts.

"You... I believe you must be one of those Academia Duelists...? The ones that Reiji-san had detected a few days ago, along with your obnoxious comrade?" Himika asked smugly as the Wolf Duelist glared at the Chairwoman. There was something in this woman that he detested greatly.

"So what if I am? It's not like you can do anything about it alone, old lady..." Chiaki said harshly, causing Himika to narrow her eyes at the insult as she was about to say something until the doors opened again, causing everyone to turn and see Reiji come inside!

"That's enough, Mother. Let me handle this one." Reiji said, as Himika hesitated for a moment before she backed off, letting her son handle the situation with the Wolf Duelist. As soon as the President of LDS came contact with Chiaki, the former Academia Duelist glared at his target.

"So... you must be Akaba Leo's son... Akaba Reiji, the President of LDS..." Chiaki said bitterly as Reiji narrowed his eyes before he asked his question. "That is correct. And you must be Chaos Minazuki's comrade, Katsumoto Chiaki?" Reiji asked, surprising Chiaki as Reiji explained.

"We've been keeping an eye on your actions, and your decisions on how to deal with your problems in our home dimension. I believe it has everything to do with the dimensional war and the four dimensions, correct?" Reiji asked as Chiaki narrowed his eyes.

"That's right... The two of us made a decision to end the war, so that the four dimensions would be at peace, while stopping Akaba Leo along the way. It happened ever since when we the Xyz Dimension in ruins... But I think you know that, right?" Chiaki asked seriously.

At the question and Chiaki's own reason for betraying Academia with Chaos, the President of LDS adjusted his glasses, before he made his answer. "That's right... I've heard the whole story from your comrade... the one that's known to create chaos with his Dueling." Reiji said clearly.

Chiaki twitched his eyes, realizing that by the one who made chaos, Reiji was talking about Chaos, no doubt.

But before he could speak, Reiji continued on, making the same offer as he did to Chaos to the Wolf Duelist.

"The reason we've been keeping an eye on you and Minazuki, was that once we heard the story from him... we decided to ask if the two of you would join us? Become one of the Lancers..." Reiji started to say as Chiaki frowned at the offer.

At seeing how confused the Wolf Duelist was, the President of LDS explained about the Maiami Championships that he was holding, and that he was gong to use that tournament to see which Duelists would be strong enough to face against Academia and the Professor.

By the time Reiji finished his explanations, the Wolf Duelist narrowed his eyes, angry by the offer as he knew what would happen should the participating Duelists should fail on their "test".

"Those Duelists... Are they supposed to be your tools? Just so you can see whether they have a chance against Academia!? From what I've seen, the Duelists in the Standard Dimension weren't as strong as I thought they were! How can you expect me to join you when you're using those Duelists like baits for Academia to snag on!?" Chiaki snapped angrily.

Himika flinched at his words, while Reiji just narrowed his eyes as the Wolf Duelist continued on.

"From the way you're saying things about the Lancers and this tournament you're holding... It's all some exam for Duelists to see whether they have enough willpower to fight Academia... But, I should let you know... We're in the middle of a war here, not a game." Chiaki said harshly.

"And yet, from the story that I heard from Minazuki, your people seemed to think hunting innocent people and Duelists down was some game... A game where the predator seeks for their prey." Reiji said, catching the Wolf Duelist off, before he regained his glare.

Chiaki wanted to say something... something that would change Reiji's mind about letting the Duelists in the Standard Dimension be baits for Academia. But with the expression Reiji was giving off, he knew that it would be futile.

Instead, he let himself be calm as he kept the stern expression on his face. "Do whatever you like... If you intend on using your Duelists as baits, then I wouldn't be part of it." Chiaki said as he began to walk off, as Nakajima was about to stop him, until Reiji shook his head at him.

But as the Wolf Duelist was leaving, he gave a glance towards the D/D/D Duelist with a reminder on what he's about to do. "I'm taking Chaos back with me. We're going to find a way to settle our scores against Academia without involving the people in Standard!" Chiaki said harshly.

With those words, the Wolf Duelist took his leave as Nakajima frowned at the young President. "President... was letting him go the right thing to do?" Nakajima asked as Reiji stood up, before he made his answer.

"He'll eventually realize on what he truly needs to do, along with his comrade. But for the time being, let's focus on the Xyz user that's terrorizing LDS... If we can find him, then we will be more than prepared to know what could be coming next." Reiji said seriously.

"Sir!" Nakajima said as he took his leave, as Himika watched her son look out at the window. "Reiji-san..." Himika could only say silently, enough to not let Reiji hear as the President of LDS narrowed his eyes at the events that were occurring.

From how things were going, the Standard Dimension didn't have much time left before Academia plans to invade this dimension as well. And if that were to happen, then his plans to confront and defeat his father would crumble, making all of his efforts be worth nothing.

 **Meanwhile...**

Hiroto was at his room, lying on his bed as he recalled the many things that occurred on the past several days. The Scar Lion Duelist seemed to figure the expression on his Standard counterpart's face as he tried to ask, out of concern.

 _"Hey, Hiroto... What are you thinking about? Your face has been like that for a while..."_ Kazuto asked as Hiroto closed his eyes for a moment, before he opened them again. "These past few days... they weren't normal... Not for someone like me." Hiroto said with a sigh.

He sat up on his bed, before he looked out to see the sun still bright on the afternoon sky as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist continued on.

"I just... don't know what I got myself into... First, I meet you, then I meet both Yuto and Shun from the Xyz Dimension, and now... I discover that both me and Yuya have counterparts like you and Yuto... the two of you having the same face as us, along with Yugo." Hiroto explained.

"I think I know what you mean... I mean, if I were dragged into something like the dimensional war all of a sudden, then I would also be shocked, too..." Kazuto agreed as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist looked at the Duel Disk and Deck that was on his desk.

He picked up his cards, along with his Extra Deck Cards that had his Synchro and Xyz Monsters. Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon appeared to their human master's side spiritually while Scar Lion appeared next to Kazuto's spirit.

 **"So many things has happened... Yet, there's something that's making you feel uneasy about this."** Dark End Dragon spoke as Light End Dragon turned to Hiroto, as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist looked up at his two ace monsters.

 **"What do you plan to do now, Hiroto? From what we've heard from the Xyz users... there is a chance that Academia might come soon to Standard to terrorize us just like what's they with the humans and Duelists from the Xyz Dimension."** Light End said seriously as Hiroto narrowed his eyes.

Looking at his Disk and Deck again, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist bit his lips, before he made a decision on what he planned to do before the Maiami Championships. **"Where are you going?"** Dark End Dragon asked as he flew next to Hiroto, as the Duelist made his choice.

"I'm going to find Yuya and the others... I think it's about time I get some answers to the questions I have in mind." Hiroto said as he took his leave, leaving his room and the house as he got out to head for You Show Duel School.

As he was running, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist made it his goal to discover the truth on his own, as involving his friends into the mess that he's gotten into, would only make them vulnerable to the threats that could come to them should they get too involved.

"This is something... I have to do for myself! It doesn't involve the others! They can't know about the war that's about to take place in our home dimension... They just can't!" Hiroto said to himself as he kept running.

What he didn't know however, was that one of his friends seemed to have already known about the dimensional war a little, due to the appearance of both Yuto and Shun.

To be continued...

* * *

 **DM Stats:**

 **Wins/Losses: 13/1**

 **Next duel:**

 **Duel 39: Frightfur Toys to Toy Around!**

 **Duel 40: The Soul of an Entertainment Duelist**

 **Duel 41: A Child to Protect Named Reira**

 **Duel 42: The Rematch from the Rebellion**

 **VOL. 2:**

 **Duel 43: Enter the Arc League Championships!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Hiroto: Yuya, Yugo, and Yuto... Those three are the ones we've met so far... Now, what's next? A Fusion user?

Yuya: Hey, Hiroto... You've been acting weird lately in the past few days... Was it because of that Xyz user?

Hiroto: Well, that's... I just... don't know how to explain it to you... I don't think you'd understand.

Sora: If it goes like that, then why don't we talk over in a duel? I'd like to know what you've been doing!

Yuya: Oi, Sora! You don't need to go that far! And didn't the two of you duel already once?

Sora: It's alright! Besides, the last time we fought, I held back! But not in the duel we will take part in!

 **OC Cards:**

 **Moon Wolf Peace Spirit / LIGHT / Beast / LV 1 / ATK: 0 DEF: 0 / Effect:** _When a Special Summoned monster on your opponent's side of the field declares an attack on one of your Special Summoned **Moon Wolf** monsters, with your Life Points being lower than the attacked monster's ATK, you can Special Summon this monster from your Deck or hand, while taking no further damage for the rest of the turn while your Life Points become 1. _

**Moon Gathering / Spell: Normal:** _This card can only be activated when you have three or more **Moon Wolf** monsters in your Graveyard. When you have so, you can use one of those **Moon Wolf** monsters and treat it as a **Moon Wolf** Fusion Monster to fuse with the **Moon Wolf** Fusion Monster you have on the field._

 **Moon Wolf Pup Duo / LIGHT / Beast / LV 1 / ATK: 100 DEF: 100 / Effect:** _When this card is discarded to the Graveyard by a card effect, your opponent cannot activate any card effects targeting your **Moon Wolf** Monsters during your Battle Phase._


	39. Frightfur Toys to Toy Around!

**Duel 39: Frightfur Toys to Toy Around!**

Hiroto was walking around the neighborhood, searching for Yuya and the others as he wanted to get some answers for what he had seen or witnessed during the past few days. As he walked, he spoke with Kazuto about the people they've met so far in the past.

"First... we met your older brother and Yuto from the Xyz Dimension, right? And after we met and dueled them, we now met Yugo, who came from the Synchro Dimension..." Hiroto spoke as Kazuto floated besides him with a small nod.

 _"Yeah... I believe the Standard Dimension is the target where all newcomer should from other dimensions are coming from, all with different reasons. Nii-san and Yuto came here because they're here to search for Akaba Reiji... Yugo came because he was sent here by someone..."_ Kazuto agreed.

As the Synchro-Xyz Duelist stopped for a moment, he knew what was missing. "That just leaves the Fusion Dimension. If I know better, then maybe one of the Academia Duelists could've came here to spy on what's occurring in my home dimension." Hiroto spoke silently.

 _"But... we fought most of the Fusion Duelists, right? I hardly believe it can be Masumi, considering she's a student from LDS. And Akaba Reiji is out too, since he used all four summoning methods against us."_ Kazuto said as someone else popped into Hiroto's mind.

He gritted his teeth, as he didn't want to believe that it could be true.

"And Yuzu is out of the picture, considering that we learned from both Yugo and Yuto that there are counterparts just like her. Which could only mean... the one that taught Yuzu Fusion Summoning could be that spy..." Hiroto said as the young Xyz user just widened his eyes.

 _"You can't mean... Shiun'in Sora? I mean, he's one of your friend, isn't he? After all... he seemed to be a pretty nice guy as he supported Yuya and taught Yuzu how to Fusion Summon... even though I didn't like that part..."_ Kazuto muttered as Hiroto narrowed his eyes.

"I don't want to believe it either, Kazuto... And I don't want to point fingers on anyone, but... do you remember something when I fought against Sora? The time before we met for the first time?" Hiroto asked as Kazuto blinked, as he reluctantly answered.

 _"Um, yeah... What about that time?"_ Kazuto asked as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist continued to walk, as he remembered there was something strange about the duel when he and Sora fought the first time.

"Sora seemed to be having fun, while wanting to go all out, but... despite of him cornering me multiple times, it felt like he wasn't showing his true strength. It was like, he was holding himself back from showing his true powers as a Fusion user." Hiroto explained.

Kazuto listened as his Standard counterpart continued on, as Hiroto remembered the other times when Sora acted strange.

"And that's not all... Sora acted weird when we confronted Yuto and Shun the first time, right? It's as if he was more interested in the Xyz users than the other Duelists that used other Summoning methods..." Hiroto said seriously as the young Xyz user frowned even more.

 _"So... What are you going to do now, now that you're suspecting your own friend?"_ Kazuto asked bitterly as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist was about to speak, until he noticed familiar figures up ahead of them as he stopped for a moment, as he recognized his friends up ahead.

"I'll let my actions and words speak for themselves once I meet up with them..." Hiroto said as he continued his way to meet up with his friends.

* * *

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Opening 1: Believe X Believe (English Subbed))**

(Pictures of Yuya reveals themselves, with different colors)

 _ **Believe X Believe Be-Be-Be-lieve Buddies!**_

(Two colors show two of Yuya's shadows while the other two shows Hiroto's)

 ** _Believe X Believe_**

(The Japanese opening title reveals itself; with two pendulums swinging across each other)

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

(Yuzu and Gongenzaka's picture reveals themselves)

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

(Yoko, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi and Shuzo's pictures replace Yuzu and Gongenzaka's)

 ** _(YOU)! The strongest_ Card _ain't winnin' or losin'_**

(Yuya prepares to duel with his Duel Disk; he summons Performapal Hip Hippo)

 ** _(YOU)! At_ FULLSPEED _, my heart's a poundin' -_ On the game**

(Yuya rides on his hippo, like he was in an Action Duel)

 ** _Dan Dan Dan Dan_ Done! Done! Done! Done!**

(Performapal Whip Snake, Sword Fish, Skeeter Skimmer appears)

 ** _Dan Dan Dan Dan_ Done! Done! Done! Done!**

(Performapal Turn Toad, Cheermole, and Kaleidoscorp appears)

 ** _Swing, ma-ma-mah_ mind!**

(Yuya's pendant glows as he prepares to Pendulum Summon)

(Hiroto's pendant glows with Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon besides him)

 ** _The Pendulum of Souls, The Ultimate Confusion_**

(A Pendulum Summon occurs, with Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician in the Pendulum Scale)

(Three monsters come out of the portal)

 ** _Impulses - Got it, got it_**

 ** _The game's so intense, it's a serious revolution_**

(Sawatari appears sneering while holding two cards)

(Reiji appears, adjusting his glasses)

(Hiroto blinks, with his pendant and his cards glowing)

(Yuya and Hiroto's monsters appear together)

 ** _(Just breakin' the wall...)_**

 ** _(Just breakin' the wall...)_**

(Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appears along with Hiroto's two dragons; Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon)

(Yuya lands on his dragon, Hiroto floats with his two dragons)

 ** _Ride on now_**

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

 ** _Everybody's goin' ta break down that wall_**

(Yuya rides on Odd-Eyes, as Hiroto flies with his two dragons, along with Twilight End Xyz Dragon, the dragon he rides on)

(Hippo Carnival and Scapegoat has been activated)

 ** _You're gonna beat, beat it_**

 ** _Let's race towards an infinite future without hesitatin'_**

(Scapegoat Token cheers for Hiroto as the Hippo Tokens blows kisses towards Yuya)

 ** _Make it, Make it, Show your courage_ (Break it now)**

(Yuzu and Gongenzaka offer hands together)

 ** _Step ahead! Let's take a step forward (Do it now)_**

(Sora, Futoshi, Tatsuya, and Ayu jumps up together)

 ** _Here comes the fun part!_ So, _everyone,_ be a Believer!**

(Yuya and Odd-Eyes run on a rainbow, with Hiroto, Light End Dragon, Dark End Dragon, Twilight End Xyz Dragon flying together)

 ** _Believe X Be-Be-Be-Believe Buddies!_**

(Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzo, Sora, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi's pictures appear)

(Yuya and Hiroto leads their friends in front of You Show Duel School)

 ** _[Opening Ends]_**

* * *

Up ahead, Yuya was walking with Sora, Yuzu, Tatsuya, Futoshi, and Ayu as he had won his third duel out of the four, which meant he only needed one win in order to enter the Maiami Championships. Sora on the other hand, seemed excited as he was already qualified.

"Let's have a huge party today to celebrate my qualification for the Junior Youth Championship!" Sora cried out happily until Yuya put a stop to his joy with a stern reminder. "Not yet!" Yuya said, catching Sora off guard as the Pendulum user explained.

"I've still got one left, so the celebrating is on hold until I finish that!" Yuya said seriously, much to Sora's protest as he gave a glare to the Pendulum user. "What!? But then if you don't qualify, we don't get a party!?" Sora complained, catching Yuya off guard this time as he twitched his eyes.

"Why, you...!" Yuya grunted as he went for the Fusion user He began to strangle Sora with his two arms, trapping his head as Sora sheepishly grinned, having the desire to have some sweets for his accomplishments. "I really want to eat some cake!" Sora grunted as Yuya smirked.

"Once I qualify, I'll let you eat cake until you're sick of it!" Yuya grunted as the two played against each other, causing the three kids to laugh at the sight, while Yuzu remained silent. This all stopped as Ayu noticed Hiroto coming by.

"Ah! Hiroto-oniichan!" Ayu cried out, causing the boys to all turn to see the Synchro-Xyz Duelist approach them as Yuzu also looked up in surprise as they watched to see Hiroto greeting them with a small smile on his face. "Hey, guys... Something good happen?" Hiroto asked.

"Well, of course! I won my sixth duel! So now, I can compete in the Junior Youth Championships! Yuya still needs one more win to compete! And IF he does, then I get to eat some cake for a celebration!" Sora exclaimed as Hiroto sweat dropped at the Fusion user.

"Cake, huh... You never slow down when it comes to sweets and ice cream, huh..." Hiroto commented knowingly as Yuya twitched his eyes even more, before he began to strangle Sora once again, much to the Fusion user's uncomfortableness.

"What do you mean 'if', I qualify!?" Yuya snapped teasingly as the match between the two continued on, until Yuzu began to ran ahead, passing everyone else as Tatsuya and Hiroto were the first ones to notice.

"Where are you going, Yuzu-neechan?" Tatsuya asked as Hiroto turned to see the Melodious Duelist running ahead as she called to them while looking back. "I remembered something I have to do!" Yuzu called as she kept running, much to the confusion of Yuya.

"Something to do?" He repeated as Sora was excited as he made up his beliefs on what she could be planning. "Is she getting the cake?" Sora asked hopefully as Hiroto turned it down immediately. "No... and I doubt she's a huge fan of sweets, Sora..." Hiroto said seriously.

"Phooey..." Sora grumbled as he pouted as Yuzu disappeared from view. Once she was gone, the Entertainment Duelist released Sora from his grasp as he turned to Hiroto, who noticed Yuya looking at him as the Pendulum user spoke.

"Um... Hiroto, where have you been for the past few days? You haven't been coming to You Show Duel School in a while and we haven't seen you in the past few days..." Yuya asked worriedly as the kids turned their attention to Hiroto as well, while Sora only gave a glance.

At the complicated question, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist hesitated to speak before he began his words.

"Well... I disappeared in front of both Yuzu and Sora... It happened at that time when the Xyz user confronted us and Kotsu Masumi at the docks. You were coming by, right? With Hokuto and Yaiba?" Hiroto asked as Yuya blinked, remembering that event.

"Oh yeah... I was coming with those two to find you, Yuzu, and Sora in the docks, where the culprit was, but... Yuzu said you suddenly disappeared because of her bracelet..." Yuya started to say, until he realized where this was going as he widened his eyes.

"Hold on... Did you fight against the culprit again like before!?" Yuya asked as the kids widened their eyes, as they knew what Yuya was talking about while Sora watched in interest as Hiroto gave a sheepish smile before he scratched the back of his head.

"Y-Yeah... I did. And I won, barely..." Hiroto answered, catching Sora by surprise as he was the first to express his surprise. "You won? Wow... Then that culprit must've not been that strong if you were able to beat him on the second try..." Sora said as Hiroto shook his head.

"No... He was strong. I was only lucky I had the three Summoning methods with me, along with my cards and my dueling skills." Hiroto admitted as Tatsuya blinked, remembering something about the method that Hiroto was missing.

"The three methods? Well, you have Synchro Summon... Xyz Summon... and the Pendulum Summon, which you suddenly got while fighting against Akaba Reiji, right? You only need Fusion Summoning to be the master of all four..." Tatsuya reminded as Futoshi expressed his confusion.

"Yeah... Now that you mention it, why don't you use Fusion Summoning, Hiroto-niichan?" Futoshi asked, causing Hiroto to blink as Ayu expressed her curiosity as well.

"I'd like to know, too! Is there something wrong about that method?" Ayu asked as Yuya was showing signs of curiosity as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist bit his lips, realizing that he got caught in a complicated situation, where it would be hard for him to explain why he didn't like Fusion.

 _"What are you going to tell them? You can't tell them or give hints about the dimensional war that's going on! They'll only think you're crazy, because you fought against nii-san right after you disappeared again..."_ Kazuto reminded as Hiroto agreed mentally.

But before he could try to make up an answer, Sora spoke, interrupting the Synchro-Xyz Duelist's thoughts as he stepped up, giving Hiroto an interesting look as he took out a lollipop for him to taste and suck on.

"Hey... I would like to know, too... To be honest, I'm quite curious on what you're hiding from us from the past few days... Is it something that you don't want to tell us all about?" Sora asked as Yuya turned to Sora, frowning at the Fusion user for his complicated questions.

"Oi... You don't need to pressure him that far. He could be thinking too much after his duel against the culprit!" Yuya reminded, but Sora continued on, giving a small lick to his lollipop, as he brought up another question for the Synchro-Xyz Duelist.

"Come on, Hiroto... Why don't you like Fusion Summoning? You said something about your dislike about it because of your dreams, right? You spoke about that when we were dueling against each other the first time..." Sora asked as Hiroto bit his lips, before he spoke.

"That's something for me to know, and for you to find out, Sora... And I think you know how to get them..." Hiroto said, as he forced a smile, as Sora smirked while biting onto his lollipop. "Of course I do! With a duel, right?" Sora asked, earning a small nod from Hiroto.

"Right... This is how it'll go. If you win, then I'll tell you what I was doing in the past few days AND tell you my reason for disliking Fusion Summoning... But, if I win, then I'd like you to forget your curiosity and let me walk around in peace." Hiroto explained.

While the kids were realizing that a duel was about to occur between them, Yuya tried to stop the two as he got between them.

"Stop it, you two... And Sora, Hiroto doesn't have to say anything if he doesn't want to... Don't you think you're taking this a bit too far?" Yuya asked, causing Sora to pout as he protested to Yuya's protest.

"Hey... He's the one that challenged me first! I was just egging him on to duel! Aren't friends supposed to be concerned for one another? You know that even you want to know too..." Sora grumbled as Yuya blinked, until Hiroto stepped up, stopping the argument from going any further.

"That's enough. What Sora said is right, Yuya... I was the first to challenge him, so if it's a duel that the both of us want, then it's a duel we're going to get." Hiroto said reassuringly, catching the Pendulum user off guard before he gave a reluctant nod.

 **Later, at You Show Duel School...**

Yuya was at the room where the Action Fields were to be selected and set up as Sora and Hiroto were at the dueling field. Tatsuya, Futoshi, and Ayu watched from the sidelines as they were curious to see how the duel will go, as Futoshi expressed his excitement.

"Those two are going to duel each other! It's giving me the shivers!" Futoshi said while shaking his body a little as Ayu noticed the serious look on the Synchro-Xyz Duelist's face. "But... is it going to be an Entertainment Duel? More better than Yuya-niichan's?" Ayu asked.

"That's for us to find out when it goes on. It's about to start!" Tatsuya pointed out as Yuya selected an Action Field for his two friends to duel in. _"Alright... This is the same field that I used when I fought Sora for the first time... Let's see how you deal with it, Hiroto..."_ Yuya thought.

"Here goes! Action Field, on! **Field Spell: Sweets Island**!" Yuya caled as he activated the Solid Vision to create an Action Field that was filled with candy and sweets, much to Sora's ecstasy as he awed the number of candies and cakes that were around him.

"Oh wow! More candies and sweets! Hey... Isn't this the same field we used when we dueled, Yuya?" Sora asked as Yuya smirked, before he looked down at his Fusion friend and Hiroto, explaining his reason for the same Action Field.

"That's right... I wanted to see how Hiroto would fare in this Field, since I used that Field against you." Yuya said as Hiroto widened his eyes in amusement as he gave a sigh. "What is this... a duel with cards or a duel with candies and sweets?" Hiroto said as he activated his Duel Disk.

 _"Oh, I don't know... I think it's pretty neat! You could probably eat the sweets around here!"_ Kazuto said as he began to drool with the number of sweets on Sweets Island as Hiroto sweat dropped, seeing how obsessed Kazuto was with the candies and cakes.

 _"Ugh... When did Kazuto became a sweets fan?"_ Hiroto thought as Sora activated his Duel Disk, allowing the kids and Yuya to begin the oath of Action Duels.

Tatsuya - **"Duelists locked in battle!"**

Ayu - **"Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"**

Futoshi - **"They storm through this field!"**

Yuya - **"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling!"**

Three kids - **"Action..."**

 **"DUEL!"**

 **TURN 01**

 **Hiroto LP 4000 x5**

 **VS**

 **Sora LP 4000 x5**

"The first move is mine! My turn!" Sora called as he took a moment to look at his hand, before he made his move.

"I activate the Continuous Spell: **Toy Vendor**!" Sora called as a giant toy box machine appeared to do its role as the Fusion user explained the effect of his Spell.

"Once per turn, by discarding a card, I can draw a card! If that card is a Level 4 or lower Monster, then I get to Special Summon it! Anything else goes to the Graveyard!" Sora called out as he discarded a card to draw another, before he smirked at what he drew.

"Alright! Here he is! **Fluffal Bear (1200/0800)**!" Sora called as the fairy bear let out a playful growl on the field, as Ayu squealed on how cute it was. "There's Fluffal Bear again! So cute!" Ayu cried out as Yuya sweat dropped from what the little girl was saying.

"Next... comes this! From my hand, I activate the Spell Card, **Polymerization**!" Sora called, causing both Hiroto and Kazuto to flinch as the Fusion Summoning was about to begin.

"With the effect, I fuse Fluffal Bear on the field and **Edge Imp Sabres (1200/0800)** from my hand!" Sora called as the two monsters began to fuse into one.

 _"Claws of the demon! Fangs of the beast! Become one and reveal a new form! **Fusion Summon**! Appear, horrifying beast that shreds everything! **Frightfur Bear (2200/1800)**!"_ Sora chanted as his ace monster took place onto the sweet field!

As soon as Frightfur Bear was in play, Yuya blinked, realizing that the Fusion user had Fusion Summoned on his very first turn. _"A Fusion Summon on the first turn? Sora must be planning to make this both entertaining AND serious at the same time..."_ Yuya thought.

"There it is! Frightfur Bear!" Futoshi pointed out as Tatsuya and Ayu watched in amazement.

Hiroto on the other hand, made a fake smile as he commented on the appearance of Frightfur Bear already. "You're wanting to get this done quickly, don't you, Sora...?" Hiroto asked bitterly as Sora continued on with his turn.

"Because it's the first turn, it's obvious that I can't attack yet! I set one card facedown and end my turn! Now then... Show me YOUR style of Entertainment, Hiroto!" Sora called out as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist gave a forced smile as he accepted his turn.

 **TURN 02**

 **Hiroto LP 4000 x6**

"My turn!" Hiroto called as he drew, before he noticed the two cards that would bring him victory closer than he had expected.

"With **Scale 1 Twilight End Pendulum Mammoth** **(2400/1800)** and **Scale 9 Twilight End Galaxy Wing (1400/1400)** , I set the Pendulum Scale!" Hiroto called as the Pendulum Scale was set with the two Twilight End monsters taking their place!

"Those Pendulum Monsters... Could Hiroto have gained some new Pendulum Cards while he was busy?" Yuya asked himself as Hiroto's pendulum began to glow, swinging from back and forth as he began to call forth his first Summoning method.

 _"With this, I'm allowed to Summon Level 2 to 8 monsters simultaneously! Swing, Pendulum of the Twilight! Guide us into the light and darkness, where our path to victory is revealed! **Pendulum Summon**! Come forth, my monsters!" _ Hiroto chanted out loud.

The portal opened, allowing four monsters to appear out and face Sora and Frightfur Bear, as Hiroto made the introductions of his four monsters.

"First, is Level 6! **Light End Panther Guardian (2000/2000)**!"

"Secondly, is Level 2! **Light End Tuning Magician (0800/0600)**!"

"Thirdly, is Level 3! **Dark End Silent Guard (0500/1800)**!"

"And lastly, is Level 5! **Dark End Catapult (1300/2100)**!"

At the four monsters appearing, the kids were excited to see the four monsters appearing to the sweet land. "This is it! Hiroto-niichan's Pendulum Summon!" Tatsuya pointed out as Futoshi shivered in excitement. "And he Summoned four!" Ayu said excitedly.

Sora only smiled to see two Tuner Monsters on the field as he grinned in both amusement and excitement.

"Oh? Are those two dragons coming out already?" Sora asked as Hiroto began to perform his second Summoning method. "You can say that once I'm about to do this! I tune my Level 6 Panther Guardian with Tuning Magician!" Hiroto called as the dragon of light came into play.

 _" **Synchro Summon**! Come forth, Level 8! **Light End Dragon (2600/2100)**!"_ Hiroto called as Light End Dragon roared at being summoned to the field! Then, as his light flew to face Frightfur Bear, Hiroto turned to his two Dark End monsters for another Synchro Summon.

"Next, I tune my Level 5 Dark End Catapult with my Level 3 Dark End Silent Guard!" Hiroto declared as the strong guard became one with the giant dark catapult as the dragon of darkness was sent out to play as well.

 _" **Synchro Summon**! Come forth, Level 8! **Dark End Dragon (2600/2100)**!"_ Hiroto called as Dark End Dragon flew besides his light counterpart as the two Dragons roared to face Frightfur Bear, who seemed ready to take both enemies at once.

"Dark End and Light End... That's amazing! Show me your real stuff, Hiroto!" Sora smirked as he got onto Frightfur Bear's giant paw to be guided as the Fusion user braced himself for a hard impact as Hiroto began to progress, wanting to grant Sora's "wish".

"In that case, I'll do you a favor by taking you out with a smile! When Dark End Silent Guard is used for a Dark Type Synchro Monster, I can add a Spell Card to my hand! However, that card can't be used until the end of your turn." Hiroto explained.

His Deck shuffled, allowing him to get the Spell Card to his hand as he revealed it to Sora, who seemed to be recognize it as Hiroto had played it multiple times in his past Duels. " **Smile World**... That card again?" Sora asked as Hiroto continued on.

"Dark End Dragon's effect activates! By decreasing its ATK and DEF by 500, I can target one monster to be destroyed! And I choose Frightfur Bear! **_Darkness Destruction_**!" Hiroto called as his dragon roared to eliminate the Fusion Monster, until Sora countered with his set card!

 **(Dark End Dragon ATK: 2600 to 2100 / DEF: 2100 to 1600)**

"As if I'd let you! This duel has just begun! Trap, activate! **Frightfur March**! When a Frightfur Fusion Monster is targeted by an opponent's monster effect, I can negate that effect... Then, I can send a Frightfur Monster with the same Level as the targeted monster from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard!" Sora called out.

He picked out another Fusion Monster from his Extra Deck, sending it to the Graveyard, while making Hiroto a little frustrated as he realized what this could mean as the Fusion user continued on.

"Finally, I can Specal Summon a Frightfur Monster from my Extra Deck that lists the targeted monster as a Fusion Material, treating it as a Fusion Summon!" Sora called, catching Hiroto and everyone else by surprise.

"What did you say!?" Hiroto gasped as the kids were speechless on what Sora just said for another Summon. "A Special Summon treated as a Fusion Summon!?" Futoshi exclaimed as Yuya watched with widened eyes.

This was the first time Sora had ever activated a complicated Trap Card like that... Could it be because of the pressure Hiroto was giving him with his two Dragons? By the time he tried to finish his thoughts, Sora brought out a new Fusion Monster to be played with!

 _"Come forth! Wild beast of the devil's nest, bare your fangs at all! **Frightfur Sabre-Tooth (2400/2000)**!"_ Sora chanted as a new Fusion Monster appeared besides Frightfur Bear, as Sora revealed the power of his new Frightfur Monster!

"When this card is Fusion Summoned, I can Special Summon one Frightfur Monster from my Graveyard, ignoring its Summoning conditions!" Sora called as a third Frightfur Monster appeared besides the other two Fusion Monsters!

 _"Come forth! Mystical beast of the jungle who tears all to shreds! **Frightfur Tiger (1900/1200)**!" _ Sora called the tiger-like Fusion Monster appeared, roaring besides Bear and Sabre-Tooth.

Ayu, Futoshi, And Tatsuya all watched in both shock and amazement to see three Frightfur monsters on the field during Hiroto's turn! Yuya couldn't suppress his surprise either as he was shocked to see the number outmatching Hiroto and his Dragons as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist took a step back.

"This is... your trio of Fusion Monsters?" Hiroto asked bitterly as Sora just smirked before he continued on, revealing another part of Sabre-Tooth's power, while giving a heads-up about Frightfur Tiger's power boost effect.

"As long as Frightfur Tiger is on the field, all Frightfur Monsters gains 300 ATK for every Frightfur Monster there is on the field! Since there's three, all three of them gains 900 ATK!" Sora called as his Monsters cried out in triumph, gaining new strength from the Tiger.

 **(Frightfur Bear ATK: 2200 to 3100)**

 **(Frightfur Tiger ATK: 1900 to 2800)**

 **(Frightfur Sabre-Tooth ATK: 2400 to 3300)**

"And that's not all! As long as Sabre-Tooth is in the field, all Frightfur monsters gain 400 ATK for every Frightfur Monster there is! Just like with Tiger, since there's three, all of them gain 400 ATK with a total of 1200!" Sora called as more power surged onto his trio of Fusion Monsters.

 **(Frightfur Bear ATK: 3100 to 4300)**

 **(Frightfur Tiger ATK: 2800 to 4000)**

 **(Frightfur Sabre-Tooth ATK: 3300 to 4500)**

"All of their ATKs are... above 4000!?" Hiroto said in shock as Sora just grinned innocently, seeing how speechless Hiroto was with his Fusion Monsters as he presented them to him. "Well? How do you like my new monsters, Hiroto? Amazing, right?" Sora asked.

Hiroto could only stand there in shock, before he looked back at Sora, showing how amused he was with the situation he's in right now as he began to search for an Action Card, with the help of Dark End Dragon.

"Your monsters and your strategies are strong for sure! But I'm planning to mow them all down with this!" Hiroto called as he snatched an Action Card from a large cake up ahead as he activated it, with the assistance of his dragon of darkness.

"Action Magic, **High Dive**! Light End Dragon gains 1000 ATK this turn!" Hiroto called as his dragon of light roared at the power she was gaining as Hiroto entered the Battle Phase.

 **(Light End Dragon ATK: 2600 to 3600)**

"Battle! Light End Dragon, attack Frightfur Sabre-Tooth! At this moment, Light End's effect activates! When it battles an opponent's monster, by decreasing its ATK and DEF by 500, Sabre-Tooth loses 1500 ATK during battle!" Hiroto called as Light End shot a blinding light to blind Sabre-Tooth!

 **(Light End Dragon ATK: 3600 to 3100 / DEF: 2100 to 1600)**

 **(Frightfur Sabre-Tooth ATK: 4500 to 3000)**

At seeing his Monster in trouble, the Fusion user ran and snatched an Action Card as Hiroto flew around with Dark Ene Dragon. As Hiroto began to approach, with Light End finishing her attack to defeat Sabre-Tooth, Sora countered the battle.

"Action Magic, **Miracle**! Sabre-Tooth isn't destroyed and the Battle Damage I take is cut in half!" Sora called as the light blinded Sabre-Tooth while nicking some of Sora's LP, although the damage was barely a scratch to the Frightfur Duelist.

 **Sora LP 3950 x0**

Hiroto narrowed his eyes before he ordered Dark End Dragon to attack's Sabre-Tooth like with Light End.

"In that case, Dark End Dragon attacks Frightfur Sabre-Tooth! **_Darkness Breath Burst_**!" Hiroto yelled as his dark ace monster blasted an energy beam to knock Sabre-Tooth back, as Futoshi was confused.

"Eh!? Dark End Dragon only has 2100 ATK... Why is Hiroto-niichan attacking Sabre-Tooth, who has 3000 ATK now?" Futoshi asked as Ayu could come up with an answer that seemed to be the only valid one.

"An Action Card, maybe?" Ayu guessed as her guess was immediately right as Hiroto snatched up another Action Card to help his dragon for victory. "Action Magic, **Double Attack**! Dark End Dragon's ATK is doubled during the battle!" Hiroto called out.

 **(Dark End Dragon ATK: 2100 to 4200)**

But just as the attack from the energy beam was near, Sora countered with another Action Card of his own!

"Action Magic, **Encore**! The Action Card in my Graveyard, **Miracle** , activates once again! Sabre-Tooth isn't destroyed and the damage I take is halved!" Sora called as the impact caused Sora to skid away before the attack was finished.

 **Sora LP 3350 x0**

Realizing that there was nothing much he could for now, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist passed his turn to Sora, who seemed a bit more excited to make the duel more entertaining than it is right now!

"Turn end... And at this moment, Light End Dragon's effect ends, returning Sabre-Tooth's ATK to normal. High Dive's effect also ends, returning Light End Dragon's ATK to normal..." Hiroto said carefully.

 **(Frightfur Sabre-Tooth ATK: 3000 to 4500)**

 **(Light End Dragon ATK: 3100 to 2100)**

 **TURN 03**

 **Sora LP 3350 x1**

"My turn!" Sora called as he drew his card. As he looked at it, he smiled before he turned to his Toy Vendor.

"I activate the effect of my Toy Vendor once more! By discarding one card from my hand, I can draw another one! And if that card is a Level 4 Monster or lower, I get to Special Summon it! Anything else gets sent to the Graveyard!" Sora called out.

He did so, by sending one card to his Graveyard, before drawing a new one as he smirked as he called forth the card that he drew! "Here it is! I drew **Fluffal Owl (1000/1000)**! And I'll Summon it to the field!" Sora called as a fairy owl appeared besides the three Fusion Monsters!

"When this Monster is summoned, I get to add the Spell Card: **Polymerization** to my hand!" Sora called as Hiroto braced himself. "This could mean another Fusion Summon..." He said to himself a small the Fusion user continued on.

"Since I control a Toy Vendor, I activate **Fluffal Wing's (0100/0100)** effect from my Graveyard! By banishing two Fluffal Wings, I get to draw two more cards!" Sora called as the two fairy wings banished themselves, allowing more cards to be added to Sora!

"Then, by releasing Toy Vendor, I get to draw a third!" Sora added as Hiroto blinked in surprise. Even Yuya ad the kids were shocked by this as well. "Three cards drawn in one turn?" Yuya asked himself in disbelief as Sora made another preparation for a Fusion Summon.

"Next, I activate the Continuous Spell, **Edge Nightmare**! It brings back **Edge Imp Sabres (1200/0800)** from the Graveyard!" Sora called as the evil scissors took its place, becoming the fifth monster, until Sora brought out his key card to play!

"Now, finally! I activate the Spell Card, Polymerization from my hand! With it, I fuse Edge Imp Sabres and Fluffal Owl on the field!" Sora called as the owl and the scissors began to merge together, becoming one as a new Fusion Monster was about to be born.

 _" **Fusion Summon**! Come forth! The sea devil who steals freedom and pulls all into darkness! **Frightfur Kraken (2200/3000)**!" _ Sora chanted as the kraken-like Fusion Monster appeared to the field, becoming the fourth member in the Frightfur army.

As the four monsters looked down onto Hiroto and his two Synchro Dragons, Sora gave a reminder to his opponent, now that a new Fusion Monster was into play.

"Since Kraken appeared to the field, Tiger and Sabre-Tooth's effect together boosts all my monsters again! Along with the newcomer!" Sora called as his four Frightfur Fusion Monsters all roared at the power they were gaining together.

 **(Frightfur Bear ATK: 4300 to 5000)**

 **(Frightfur Tiger ATK: 4000 to 4700)**

 **(Frightfur Sabre-Tooth ATK: 4500 to 5200)**

 **(Frightfur Kraken ATK: 2200 to 5000)**

"What!?" Hiroto could only speak out in shock while the three kids were in shock to see four powerful monsters, three passing through 5000 ATK, while one was nearly there. Yuya was in shock as well as he'd never seen Sora bring four Fusion Monsters out.

"Is this... his true strength as a Fusion user?" Yuya asked as Sora prepared to destroy the two dragons that were standing in his way. "Here goes...! Battle! Sabre-Tooth attacks Dark End Dragon!" Sora called as the strongest Frightfur Monster lunged towards Dark End, until Hiroto countered.

"Twilight End Galaxy Wing's Pendulum Effect activates! When a Special Summoned Monster of yours declares an attack on mine, I can negate that attack and gain Life Points equal to the difference amount of damage that I would've taken!" Hiroto called out.

"What did you say!?" Sora gasped as the Galaxy Wing created a barrier, protecting Dark End while giving the Synchro-Xyz Duelist a huge amount of Life Points for him to survive the duel.

 **Hiroto LP 7100 x1**

"7100 Life Points..." Futoshi said in disbelief as Sora just smiled, feeling that this was starting to become interesting.

"Well, that's interesting! In that case, Frightfur Bear! Attack Dark End Dragon!" Sora called as Hiroto flew with Dark End Dragon, as he snatched up an Action Card to counter the attack. "Action Magic! **Miracle**! The damage is halved and Dark End isn't destroyed!" Hiroto called out.

A barrier protected Dark End again, while inflicting some damage to the Synchro-Xyz Duelist as he winced a little from the damage he had taken right now.

 **Hiroto LP 5650 x1**

"Nice move! But that miracle can only last once! Frightfur Tiger, attack Dark End Dragon!" Sora called as the Tiger lunged at Dark End this time, as Hiroto managed to snatch up another Action Card to evade another fatal blow.

"Action Magic! **Evasion**! The attack is negated!" Hiroto called out as Dark End evaded the swipe from Frightfur Tiger, allowing him to fly freely in the air. At the attack being negated again, Sora began to lose his smile, despite keeping a small one as he turned to his new monster this time.

"In that case, how about this? Frightfur Kraken, attack Dark End Dragon!" Sora called as the Kraken launched its tentacles, smashing onto Dark End, right before Hiroto could grab an Action Card!

 **Hiroto LP 2750 x1**

"Argh!" Hiroto grunted as he jumped back to prevent himself from taking any body damage as Sora jumped up to the roof of a candy house. "Did you think that would be it? Frightfur Kraken's effect allows itself to attack twice this turn!" Sora called, catching Hiroto by surprise.

"Twice!?" Hiroto exclaimed as Kraken prepared to attack once more. "Your prey is... Light End Dragon! Go! Frightfur Kraken!" Sora called as the Kraken launched its tentacles to destroy Light End until Hiroto saved himself with his Dragon's power.

"Light End's effect activates! When it battles a monster, by decreasing her ATK and DEF by 500, Frightfur Kraken loses 1500 ATK this turn!" Hiroto called as a blind light from Light End began to blind the new Fusion Monster.

 **(Light End Dragon ATK: 2100 to 1600 / DEF: 1600 to 1100)**

 **(Frightfur Kraken ATK: 5000 to 3500)**

 **BOOM!**

"AHHHHH!" Hiroto yelled as he was sent back, as he lost his footing after landing on the ground.

 **Hiroto LP 850 x1**

"Hiroto-niichan!" Tatsuya, Ayu, and Futoshi all cried out as Hiroto managed to stand back up. Yuya expressed concern for his friend as Hiroto faced Sora again, as he noticed that he no longer had monsters on the field now as Sora smirked at the pressure he was giving to Hiroto.

"That was a surprise... I didn't expect you to survive my powerhouse, but I guess this is where my part of the entertainment ends! I end my turn!" Sora called as he passed the turn to the Synchro-Xyz Duelist.

 **TURN 04**

 **Hiroto LP 850 x2**

As the Synchro-Xyz Duelist placed his fingers on his Deck, he prepared to draw his new card as Kazuto floated besides him. _"You feeling alright? I mean, you were nearly obliterated by his four Fusion Monsters... leaving you with very little Life Points left..."_ Kazuto asked.

"Never mind that... Did you feel that? The shockwaves Sora had emitted when he Fusion Summoned?" Hiroto asked as the young Xyz user blinked in realization as he nodded slowly. _"Yeah... I did..."_ Kazuto said as Hiroto turned to see Sora smiling down at him.

"These shockwaves... couldn't have been from here in the Standard Dimension... It's completely different than when the other Fusion users performed their Fusion Summons..." Hiroto explained as Kazuto widened his eyes, before he turned them to the Fusion user.

 _"You're not saying that...?"_ Kazuto started to say as Hiroto nodded.

"Yeah... I think, my prediction was correct. Sora isn't from the Standard Dimension, but from the Fusion Dimension!" Hiroto said, enough to only let Kazuto hear as the two counterparts faced the Frightfur user, who didn't seem to notice the grim look on Hiroto's face.

The Synchro-Xyz Duelist just looked back, as he prepared to counter the Frightfur Army Sora had, with the card that could save him from his defeat.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Hiroto's DM Stats:**

 **Wins/Losses: 13/1**

 **Next duels:**

 **Duel 40: The Soul of an Entertainment Duelist**

 **Duel 41: A Child to Protect Named Reira**

 **Duel 42:** **The Rematch from the Rebellion**

 **VOL. 2:**

 **Duel 43: Enter the Arc League Championships!**

 **Duel 44: Riley VS Allie! The Aqua Field!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Sora: Come on, Hiroto! I know that you can show more dazzling Entertainment than that! It's boring!

Hiroto: Something's wrong... This isn't the way I duel... Could it be because of Sora being a Fusion user?

Sora: If you're not gonna bring your best, then this duel will be easy as pie for me! Prepare yourself, Hiroto!

Yuya: This is weird... The two of them are fighting as if they have issues with each other! This isn't Entertainment!

Ayu: What's wrong with Hiroto-oniichan? He's kind of acting different than the way he duels before...

Tatsuya: Hiroto-niichan did have some issues with Fusion users... But, I don't exactly know why that is...

 **OC Cards:**

 **Dark End Silent Guard / DARK / Warrior / Tuner / LV 3 / ATK: 500 DEF: 1800 / Effect:** _When this Monster is used for a Dark Type Synchro Monster, you can add one Spell Card to your hand. However, that card cannot be used until the end of your opponent's turn._


	40. The Soul of an Entertainment Duelist!

**Duel 40: The Soul of an Entertainment Duelist**

 **Hiroto's POV**

I challenged Sora to a duel, once I began to realize that he could be a Duelist from the Fusion Dimension. And to my surprise, it seemed like he was hiding most of his dueling skills as a Fusion user back when we dueled each other the first time.

Last time he only Fusion Summoned Frightfur Bear... But this time, he has four new Fusion Monsters in my way, cornering me badly as he raises their power to the level that even I can't seem to reach! The others are surprised by this, too.

Could they have not known about the skills and monsters that Sora had? But one thing's for sure, with the shockwaves that was sent by Sora's Fusion Summoning, this Duel isn't really about fun anymore. This is to see if I can survive the Frightfur assaults on his next turn!

* * *

 **TURN 04**

 **Hiroto: LP 850 x2**

 **Field:**

 _ **Twilight End Pendulum Mammoth (Scale: 1)**_

 ** _Twilight End Galaxy Wing (Scale: 9)_**

 **Sora: LP 3350 x3**

 **Field:**

 ** _Frightfur Sabre-Tooth (5200/2000) (Fusion)_**

 ** _Frightfur Tiger (4700/1200) (Fusion)_**

 ** _Frightfur Bear (5000/1800) (Fusion)_**

 ** _Frightfur Kraken (5000/3000) (Fusion)_**

 ** _Edge Nightmare (Spell: Continuous)_**

* * *

Hiroto still had his fingers on the top of his Deck, before he drew his card.

"My turn! Draw!" Hiroto called as he drew his card, before he took a look at the two cards in his hand. He had **Monster Reborn** and **Smile World** right now. Remembering what the two cards could do to help him, he looked up to see Sora waiting for him to make his move.

 _"Sora has four Frightfur Fusion Monsters on the field... If I could get rid of Sabre-Tooth or Tiger somehow, I could weaken the other monsters that are with the those two... It won't be easy, but who said that any duel is easy to win in!?"_ Hiroto thought as he began his move.

"From my hand, I activate the Spell Card, Monster Reborn! With its effect, I Special Summon **Dark End Dragon (2600/2100)** from the Graveyard!" Hiroto called out, as his dragon of darkness was reborn.

"Dark End is back!" Ayu said happily, until Tatsuya frowned, making her realize of the problem Hiroto still had with him right now.

"But he's no match for any of Sora's Monsters... Even if Hiroto-niichan used Dark End's effect to destroy one of Sora's Fusion Monsters, there would still be three left!" Tatsuya pointed out, as Ayu and Futoshi looked at the field with frowns on their faces.

"Isn't there anything he can do right now?" Futoshi asked, leaving the other two to be silent. Yuya on the other hand, kept an eye on both Hiroto and Sora, as he noticed how grim the situation was for Hiroto, despite of his ability to bring Dark End Dragon back to the duel.

"What will you do now, Hiroto...?" Yuya asked silently as he continued to keep watch with the duel going on.

"Dark End Dragon? I thought I got rid of the dragon of darkness... The dragon that would slay all the innocent people, such as children or other people. Isn't that the role of the dragons in a story?" Sora asked teasingly.

"Unfortunately, I plan to make Dark End a protagonist of the story, since your Frightfur Monsters doesn't seem to match any of the heroes in a story that you're making! Dark End's effect activates!" Hiroto called out, as he turned to his dragon of darkness.

"By reducing its ATK and DEF by 500, I can destroy one of your monsters! And I choose to destroy... your Sabre-Tooth! With this, once it's gone, all of your monsters will be weakened due to its absence!" Hiroto called out as Dark End prepared to annihiliate the Fusion Monster.

 **(Dark End Dragon ATK: 2600 to 2100 / DEF: 2100 to 1600)**

But Sora had other ideas as he quickly grabbed an Action Card that was near a chocolate cake!

"I won't let that happen! Action Magic, **Mirror Barrier**! It negates a card destruction by effect once per turn!" Sora called out. At this, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist snatched an Action Card that was on a candy topping from a small cake to counter Mirror Barrier!

" **No Action** , activate! Mirror Barrier is negated and destroyed!" Hiroto called, causing no the barrier to crumble and surprise Sora as the Darkness Destruction effect blasted his Sabre-Tooth into the Graveyard!

"No way!" Sora gasped as his three other Fusion Monsters felt weakened from losing their main comrade.

"And since Sabre-Tooth was destroyed, that reduces all of your monsters' ATK greatly!" Hiroto called out, as his point became true.

 **(Frightfur Bear ATK: 5000 to 3100)**

 **(Frightfur Tiger ATK: 4700 to 2800)**

 **(Frightfur Kraken ATK: 5000 to 3100)**

"He did it! All of Sora's monsters are weakened, now that Frightfur Sabre-Tooth is gone!" Ayu cried out happily.

"As expected of Hiroto-niichan! Shivers!" Futoshi said while shaking his body.

"This will give him a better chance to turn this match around!" Tatsuya said as Sora just faced the Synchro-Xyz Duelist with a smile of amusement.

"Heh heh... Ha ha ha ha! That's nice! I really didn't expect for you to pull of something like that, Hiroto! But I guess you think this makes it easier for you, right?" Sora asked as Hiroto blinked, confused with the excited tone his opponent was giving off.

"If you do think that, then let me tell you this... You still have some ways to go if you want to defeat my Frightfur army!" Sora said in reminder, causing Hiroto to frown as he got ready to battle with a new setting to play in.

"In that case, let me entertain you with this Spelł Card! Magic Card, **Smile World** , activate!" Hiroto called out as the card of smiles was activated, causing the Sweets Land to be filled with colorful faces and smiles, affecting the monsters on the field as well!

The three Frightfur Fusion Monsters and Dark End Dragon were all smirking, as if they were affected by the positive influence from the Smile World card. The kids were all in awe while Yuya watched with a whistle.

"Smile World... If I remember correctly, this Spell Card allows all monsters on the field to gain 100 ATK for every monster there is on the field, right?" Sora asked as Hiroto confirmed the Fusion user's guess by gesturing to his Ace Monster.

"That's right... And since there's four monsters... All of them gain 400 ATK points!" Hiroto called out as all the powerful monsters gained a little boost from the positive feeling they were getting from the Spell Card's effect.

 **(Frightfur Bear ATK: 3100 to 3500)**

 **(Frightfur Tiger ATK: 2800 to 3200)**

 **(Frightfur Kraken ATK: 3100 to 3500)**

 **(Dark End Dragon ATK: 2100 to 2500)**

"All of their ATK were raised up!" Ayu cried out with a smile until Futoshi pointed out a flaw from Hiroto's Spell Card.

"But even with all those monsters smiling, Sora's monsters are still stronger than Dark End!" Futoshi pointed out with a frown.

At hearing Futoshi state the true words, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist climbed up onto Dark End, allowing the Synchro Monster to fly up and allow Hiroto grab an Action Card from a gingerbread house roof as he looked at it, before entering battle.

"I need to take out the tiger. Otherwise, things will get harder if I were to keep this up! Battle! Dark End Dragon, Attack Frightfur Tiger! **_Darkness Breath Burst_**!" Hiroto yelled as his dragon of darkness blasted the dark energy to where Tiger was.

"At this moment, Action Magic! **High Dive**! Dark End Dragon gains 1000 ATK during the battle!" Hiroto called out, letting the dark energy from Dark End's attack to become even stronger.

 **(Dark End Dragon ATK: 2500 to 3500)**

Sora blinked in surprise as he watched his Frightfur Tiger get destroyed, as he braced himself from the impact that the enemy had landed on one of his Fusion Monsters. With Tiger destroyed, both Kraken and Bear became weaker, due to them losing Tiger's support.

 **Sora LP 3050 x3**

 **(Frightfur Bear ATK: 3500 to 2600)**

 **(Frightfur Kraken ATK: 3500 to 2600)**

"My tiger... This is going to be a bitter problem for me and my monsters..." Sora grunted as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist jumped off his ace monster, before landing on the sweet ground.

"With this, I end my turn! Smile World's effect ends, returning all our monsters' ATK to normal. And with High Dive's effect also ending, Dark End Dragon's ATK returns to normal." Hiroto explained, as the glowing smiles and faces disappeared.

 **(Dark End Dragon ATK: 3500 to 3100 to 2100)**

 **(Frightfur Bear ATK: 2600 to 2200)**

 **(Frightfur Kraken ATK: 2600 to 2200)**

 **TURN 05**

 **Sora LP 3050 x4**

As his turn came by, the Fusion user bit on another one of his lollipops, before expressing amusement for the dueling Hiroto had come up with to eliminate both of his Frightfur Fusion Monsters.

"To think you would be able to destroy both Frightfur Tiger and Frightfur Sabre-Tooth... Impressive! I didn't think you would have the ability to do that with your monsters!" Sora exclaimed, complimenting the tactic his opponent had came up with.

The Synchro-Xyz Duelist could only blink until the Frightfur user prepared to make his move.

"Now then... I'd say it's my turn to turn things around! My turn! Draw!" Sora called out as he drew, before beginning his first Main Phase.

"Edge Nightmare's effect allows me to Special Summon **Edge Imp Sabres (1200/0800)** back to the field from the Graveyard!" Sora called out as his Continuous Spell revived the fiendish scissors, as the Fusion user went on, making Hiroto cautious of what Sora might do with the Edge Imp Monster.

 _"He brought back Edge Imp Sabres already... If he's doing that already, then he must be getting ready to Fusion Summon again..."_ Hiroto thought carefully.

"Next... I activate the Continuous Spell, **Frightfur Factory**!" The Fusion user revealed a new Spell Card that had the picture of Frightfur Monsters rampaging around in a factory of some sort.

The kids watched with curiosity as they watched Sora explain about the effects of his factory card.

"This Spell allows me to banish one Fusion or Polymerization card from the Graveyard! With that, I banish the first Polymerization from my Graveyard to fuse Edge Imp Sabres on the field and the **Fluffal Sheep (0400/0800)** from my hand!" Sora called out.

"A Spell that allows you to use the Fusion cards from the Graveyard to Fusion Summon? I can't say I expected that..." Hiroto admitted as Kazuto floated besides him with a serious look.

 _"This isn't the time to joke around, Hiroto! Here it comes!"_ Kazuto warned, as the two counterparts watched a new Fusion Monster coming into the field to join its two Frightfur comrades.

 _" **Fusion Summon**! Appear, the devil that punishes the wrong! **Frightfur Daredevil (3000/2200)**!"_ Sora chanted as a devilish monster appeared besides Bear and Kraken, catching the Synchro-Xyz Duelist by surprise as he took a step back.

"What... is this Monster?" Hiroto asked as Ayu shivered, feeling scared of the new monster Sora had called forth.

"It's scary... Why did Sora have something like that!? It's even worse than the other Fusion Monsters Sora had shown us!" Ayu complained as Tatsuya watched with awe, as Futoshi joined with Ayu.

Yuya on the other hand, felt something cold dreading on his skin as he watched Daredevil laughing in a naughty way.

"What is that monster? That doesn't seem to be the Monster that seems to be about Entertainment..." Yuya whispered to himself as Sora turned to his three monsters, turning to his Frightfur Kraken.

"Frightfur Kraken's effect activates! Once per turn, I can destroy one monster on your side of the field! However, once that happens, Kraken won't be able to attack this turn! Squeeze the life out of the villainous beast, Kraken!" Sora ordered, making Kraken lunge at Dark End.

"Don't think I'll make things happen your way, Sora! Twilight End Pendulum Mammoth's Pendulum Effect activates! Once per turn, he can negate a Special Summoned monster's effect that targets my monster while lowering its ATK by 500!" Hiroto declared.

At the order, Pendulum Mammoth let out a loud trumpeting call from its trunk, freezing Kraken in its tracks!

 **(Frightfur Kraken ATK: 2200 to 1700)**

That caught Sora off guard before he frowned. The fun in his eyes was fading a little as he entered the Battle Phase.

"In that case, battle! Frightfur Bear, attack Dark End Dragon!" Sora commanded, ordering his first Fusion Monster to devour the dragon, causing Hiroto to grab an Action Card when he ran to intercept the attack.

"Action Magic, **Miracle**! Dark End Dragon isn't destroyed and the battle damage I take is halved!" Hiroto called out as a small barrier defended the dragon of darkness from destruction of the Bear's attack, while the damage for Hiroto became minimum.

 **Hiroto LP 800 x0**

"Alright then! Frightfur Daredevil, attack Dark End Dragon!" Sora yelled as the devilish Fusion Monster charged at the dragon of darkness, until Hiroto turned to his Galaxy Wing this time, asking for its assistance.

"Twilight End Galaxy Wing's Pendulum Effect activates! When a Special Summoned Monster of yours declares an attack on mine, I can negate that attack and gain Life Points equal to the difference amount of damage that I would've taken!" Hiroto shouted out again.

At his call, Galaxy Wing created a barrier to prevent Dark End from being taken down while replenishing some of Hiroto's Life Points.

 **Hiroto LP 1700 x0**

This made the Fusion user a little frustrated as he stomped on the ground several times.

"Oh, come on! You always like to ruin my fun, don't you!? I set one card facedown and end my turn!" Sora called out as a set card appeared, before the turn went to the Synchro-Xyz Duelist.

"That's funny... I don't remember Sora looking this frustrated when something doesn't happen his way." Yuya said to himself, noticing the change of his Fusion user friend.

 **TURN 06**

 **Hiroto LP 1700 x1**

"My turn! Draw!" Hiroto drew his card as he immediately played it once he knew what he drew.

"I activate the Spell Card, **Card of Sanctity**! Now both players draw until we each have six cards in our hands!" Hiroto called out as the Spell allowed both him and Sora to draw and fill up their hands, with the Synchro-Xyz Duelist drawing the most.

"Next! With the set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my Monsters!" Hiroto called out as the portal opened up, allowing two monsters to join the fray.

"Level 4! **Light End Wild Lion (1600/1200)**! And Level 4! **Twilight End Lancer (1800/1000)**!" Hiroto called forth, allowing his two monsters to join the battle.

"Twilight End Lancer's Effect activates! Once per turn, I can add a **Twilight End** Monster to my hand! And I add **Twilight End Raptor (1400/1600)** with this effect!" Hiroto called out as he added the new monster to his hand.

"Not only that, both of their Levels are 4..." Sora added, as he watched the Synchro-Xyz Duelist perform the Summoning method the Fusion user was most curious about.

"I Overlay Wild Lion with Twilight End Lancer!" Hiroto called out as the Overlay Network was built for a familiar monster to come join the battle.

 _"With fangs like a lion, and the power of a dragon! Roar to all those that defy your intimidating power! **Xyz Summon**! Come forth! Rank 4! **Scar Lion Xyz Dragon (2500/2000)**!" _ chanted Hiroto as the Scar Lion Xyz Monster roared at being summoned to the field.

"There it is! Scar Lion Xyz Dragon! That dragon is giving me the shivers!" Futoshi said as he shook his whole body, catching Tatsuya by surprise as Ayu watched in awe. Yuya on the other hand, remembered on how much help Scar Lion had done for Hiroto and the You Show Duel School.

"That Dragon... That's the same one that helped Hiroto beat Akaba Reiji... But, how did Hiroto get it in the first place? He never Xyz Summoned before when we met with each other again." Yuya said to himself before he made a confused look on his face.

"Hoh? Scar Lion? That's the same Dragon that helped you beat Akaba Reiji, right? I wonder on how you're planning to use it to help you in this Duel." Sora asked curiously, while having the same determined look on his face.

Hiroto noticed this as he remembered the same expression Sora gave when he and Yuzu met Yuto the first time. He could only frown, before coming to a thought that his belief of Sora being a part of the Fusion Dimension was true.

"Scar Lion Xyz Dragon's effect activates! By using one Overlay Unit, Scar Lion can banish one LV 5 or higher Monster from my Graveyard! When that happens, it gains half of the ATK of that banished monster! I banish **Light End Panther Guardian (2000/2000)**! **_Pride Roar_**!" Hiroto explained.

At the order, the Overlay Unit brought up the Panther Guardian that was in the Graveyard, allowing Scar Lion to banish it and inherit half of its ATK power.

 **(Scar Lion Xyz Dragon OU: 2 to 1)**

 **(Scar Lion Xyz Dragon ATK: 2500 to 3500)**

"I use the remaining Overlay Unit to banish **Dark End Catapult (1300/2100)** from my Graveyard! **_Pride Roar_**!" Hiroto called out again, allowing the Catapult to give some of its power to the Xyz Dragon.

 **(Scar Lion Xyz Dragon OU: 1 to 0)**

 **(Scar Lion Xyz Dragon ATK: 3500 to 4150)**

"Scar Lion has 4150 ATK!?" Sora snapped in surprise as the battle began between the two Duelists.

"Battle! Scar Lion Xyz Dragon attacks Frightfur Daredevil! **_Scar Fang Pride Slash_**!" Hiroto called out as Scar Lion roared before smashing the Fusion Monster into the air, forcing Sora to save his Monster with the set card he had been saving!

"Trap Card, open! **Frightfur Backup**!" Sora called our, revealing a Trap to protect his monster from harm.

"This Trap prevents Daredevil from being destroyed, and it gain some 800 ATK in the process!" Sora called out as a barrier defended the Frightfur Monster from Scar Lion's fangs.

 **(Frightfur Daredevil ATK: 3000 to 3800)**

"But you still take damage!" Hiroto pointed out, as Scar Lion's brutal attack caused the force to knock down some of Sora's Life Points down.

 **Sora LP 1900 x6**

"Next! Dark End Dragon attacks Frightfur Kraken! **_Darkness Breath Burst_**!" Hiroto called out, signaling his ace Monster to blast the Kraken out of the duel as the dragon of darkness did so, knocking the Fusion Monster out of the match.

 **Sora LP 1500 x6**

"Argh... Not bad!" Sora grunted as he stood back up, before giving a devilish grin.

"I guess this means... I could go a bit all out on you, now that you've become serious with that Xyz Monster of yours..." Sora said, smirking as Hiroto blinked, before he shook his head to finish his turn.

"I activate Dark End Dragon's effect! By weakening his ATK and DEF by 500, I can destroy one card on the field! Since Frightfur Backup was only able to keep Daredevil safe from an attack, that backup won't save your Monster!" Hiroto explained, catching the Fusion user off guard.

 **(Dark End Dragon ATK: 2100 to 1600 / DEF: 1600 to 1100)**

" ** _Darkness Destruction_**!" Hiroto yelled as Dark End blasted his energy towards to where the devilish Frightfur Monster was. At that moment, Sora quickly jumped onto several bouncing jellies to snatch an Action Card from a topping from a cake!

"It won't be that easy! Action Magic, **Mirror Barrier**! Frightfur Daredevil will be protected from your card effect!" Sora called out, allowing the Fusion Monster to be safe from the destruction Dark End had sent to it.

Annoyed with the fact that the strongest monster on the field was protected, thanks to Sora's athletic skills, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist finished his turn.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn. At this moment, Scar Lion's effect ends, returning his ATK to normal." Hiroto explained, as the Xyz Monster settled down after the power he had used up with his Overlay Units.

 **(Scar Lion Xyz Dragon ATK: 4150 to 2500)**

 **TURN 07**

 **Sora LP 1500 x7**

"My turn! Draw!" Sora called out as he drew his card.

As the duel went on, Yuya began to frown, seeing how on each side seemed desperate to win... Desperate enough to forget their objectives of being the You Show Duel School students.

"What's going on? Those two are fighting against each other like their life depends on it! This isn't the way how Entertainment is supposed to go in Dueling..." Yuya asked himself, folding his arms in confusion.

For Sora, he looked at his hand, before he continued with his turn.

"I activate Edge Nightmare's effect to Special Summon Edge Imp Sabres back from the Graveyard!" Sora called out, as the devilish scissors returned to the game by the Spell's effect.

"Next, I activate **Fusion Recovery**! With this Spell's effect, I retrieve Polymerization and **Fluffal Bear (1200/0800)** back to my hand!" Sora explained as the two cards returned to him in exchange for one that was used.

"Next, I activate the effect of my Frightfur Factory! By banishing the Fusion Recovery I just used, I fuse the three **Fluffal Mouse (0100/0100)** from my hand with Edge Imp Sabres on my side of the field!" Sora explained, as the three mice and the scissors began to merge together.

 _"What's he about to bring out now?"_ Kazuto asked as Hiroto shook his head.

"Don't know... I think we're about to find out..." Hiroto answered simply as the Fusion Summoning occurred.

 _" **Fusion Summon**! Appear, the beast that howls upon the shining moon! **Frightfur Wolf (2000/1500)**!" _ Sora chanted as a wolf-like Fusion Monster took the field to fight alongside Daredevil and Frightfur Bear.

"This Monster can attack every time for each Fusion Material that was used to Summon this beast!" Sora explained, causing the kids to realize on what this could mean.

"Sora used four Fusion Materials to Summon the big wolf, right?" Ayu asked as Futoshi began to count slowly with his fingers.

"If he used four materials, then..." Futoshi started to say, until Tatsuya finished it with a look of realization.

"Frightfur Wolf can attack four times per turn!" Tatsuya exclaimed, shocking both Ayu and Futoshi as Hiroto branded himself for a brutal attack.

"Battle! Frightfur Daredevil, attack Scar Lion Xyz Dragon!" Sora yelled, ordering his devilish Fusion Monster to lunge for Scar Lion, forcing Hiroto to save Kazuto's Dragon with his set card.

"Trap Card, open! **Draining Shield**! By negating Daredevil's attack, I gain LP equal to the ATK Frightfur Daredevil has right now!" Hiroto explained as a shield blocked the attack from Daredevil.

 **Hiroto LP 5500 x3**

"In that case, Frightfur Bear! Attack Dark End Dragon!" Sora yelled, ordering his Fusion Monster to knock Dark End as Hiroto turned to his Pendulum Scale now.

"Twilight End Galaxy Wing's Pendulum Effect! Bear's attack is negated and I gain LP equal to the amount of damage I would've taken during that battle!" Hiroto called out as Galaxy Wing defended its comrade and the Duelist, while replenishing some of Hiroto's Life Points.

 **Hiroto LP 6100 x3**

"Galaxy Wing's Effect again... That's starting to get a little annoying! Frightfur Wolf, attack Dark End Dragon! This time, you won't be able to stop my Wolf from trampling over your dragon of darkness!" Sora yelled out loud.

As soon as he yelled that, the Fusion Monster knocked Dark End away, while causing a shockwave to catch the Synchro-Xyz Duelist off guard, while lowering his Life Points.

 **Hiroto LP 5600 x2**

As soon as the damage was done, the Fusion user wasn't done as he snatched another Action Card from the cream of a cake as he licked the cream before activating the Action Card.

"Action Magic, **High Dive**! Frightfur Wolf gains 1000 ATK during the battle!" Sora called out as his Wolf monster howled at the new power it gained.

 **(Frightfur Wolf ATK: 2000 to 3000)**

Hiroto widened his eyes before he ran to find an Action Card in order to protect himself and Kazuto's Ace Monster.

"Let's go... Battle! I attack Scar Lion Xyz Dragon with Frightfur Wolf! Tear the savage dragon apart, Wolf!" Sora ordered, making the Fusion Monster charge at Scar Lion, who braced itself for a brutal attack.

Just as Hiroto noticed an Action Card up ahead, he ran towards it to try and grab it, only for the destruction of Scar Lion to knock him off course and onto a cake!

 **Hiroto LP 5100 x2**

"Puh! I'm covered with cream..." Hiroto groaned as Kazuto gave a warning to his Standard counterpart.

 _"Now's not time to be worried about your looks! Worry about the attacks coming at you!"_ Kazuto yelled, as Hiroto blinked before he looked to see Frightfur Wolf aiming to try and crush the Synchro-Xyz Duelist.

"Now to say goodbye to the rest of your Life! Go, Wolf! Knock Hiroto out of the duel! Direct attack!" Sora yelled, as Wolf howled before it raised a paw to slam Hiroto, forcing the Synchro-Xyz Duelist to run.

But unfortunately, Hiroto wasn't fast enough as the direct attack knocked him flying into the air, causing him to flail his arms in shock, before he landed on another cake, this time chocolate.

"AHHHH!" Hiroto grunted before he got a mouthful of chocolate cake into his mouth as he shook his head, before he managed to get out, attempting to dodge the last attack Frightfur Wolf can do.

 **Hiroto LP 2100 x2**

"This is the end! Go! Frightfur Wolf!" Sora called out, making the Frightfur Fusion Monster to try and knock Hiroto away again.

"I won't let you! Action Magic, **Damage Vanish**! While I may take the attack, the damage I take is 0!" Hiroto grunted before he let himself get hit by the brutal attack, enough to send him flying before he landed on the ground.

At the attack affecting him, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist began to pant a little before he slowly stood back off, wiping the cream that got onto his forehead. Kazuto noticed the condition he was in as he floated to his Standard counterpart.

 _"You okay? That was a huge hit you've taken even if you took no damage from that attack..."_ Kazuto asked as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist shook his head before he prepared to make a comeback on his next turn.

"I'm fine... I just need to figure a way to knock those beasts out so I can win this duel..." Hiroto explained silently before he looked at his hand. Sora on the other hand, was a little miffed to see his victory had escaped from him again before he finished his turn.

"Ugh! How many times does that make you withstanding my attacks!? I set two cards facedown and end my turn!" Sora poured before he passed the turn to his opponent.

 **TURN 08**

 **Hiroto LP 2100 x4**

"My turn! Draw!" Hiroto called out as he drew his card. As he drew, he began his move with a Pendulum Summon.

 _" **Pendulum Summon**! Appear, my monsters!_ " Hiroto called out as the portal opened to call forth the monsters he could use to gain an advantage over Sora's monsters.

"Level 7! **Dark End Chidori Beast (2500/1500) (PS: 4)**! Level 4! **Twilight End Raptor (1400/1600)**! And the Level 4 Tuner Monster, **Light End Shield (0000/2000)**!" Hiroto called out as his three monsters all appeared onto the field, leaving Sora unamused by this.

"So what if you Pendulum Summon now? Chidori Beast may be strong against both Frightfur Bear and Wolf, but with Daredevil out, I'll still have the chance to counter your attacks and win this duel!" Sora claimed, until Hiroto continued on.

"That's only if I let you have another turn! Magic Card, **Pot of Greed**! I draw two cards from my Deck!" Hiroto snapped back before he replenished his hand a little.

"Continuous Spell, **Light and Dark Sacrifice**!" Hiroto called out, causing Sora to widen his eyes at the card.

"That Spell... Well, this is going to go rough..." Sora grumbled before Hiroto continued his move.

"Now, I banish Twilight End Lancer and Light End Lion to Special Summon this monster! **Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning (3000/2500)**!" Hiroto called forth, summoning one of the rare warriors.

"Black Luster Soldier!? That's one of the rarest cards!" Tatsuya commented, causing Ayu and Futoshi to both gaze at the rare monster in awe. But for Sora, it brought back bitter memories of his loss, remembering how the Soldier helped Hiroto win their first duel against him.

The Fusion user narrowed his eyes only, before his opponent turned to his two monsters that were ready to be tuned together.

"Now, I tune my Level 4 Twilight End Raptor with Light End Shield!" Hiroto called out as the two monsters tuned together to call forth a stronger Synchro Monster.

 _"Ride in the light of heavens and raise your sword to avenge your comrades, with the power of light! **Synchro Summon**! Descend now! Level 8! **Avenging Knight Parshath (2600/2100)**!"_ Hiroto called forth, bringing his holy knight to the field.

As soon as Parshath took the field alongside with his comrades, Sora still wasn't amused as he sighed.

"That's it? Parshath is still no match for my Daredevil!" Sora whined, until Hiroto made his next move.

"Then, maybe this might amuse you. Black Luster Soldier's Effect! Once per turn, by preventing it from attacking, I can banish one monster on the field! I choose to banish your Frightfur Daredevil!" Hiroto called out, catching Sora off guard as he tried to counter.

"What!? Not if I can help it! Continuous Trap, activate! **Fiendish Chain**! This negates Black Luster's Effect and prevents it from attacking!" Sora called out, calling forth the chains. At this, the chains blinded the legendary soldier, until Hiroto found another way to strike back.

"To think you had the same Trap as me... But no matter! I Overlay Black Luster Soldier with my Avenging Knight Parshath!" Hiroto called out, catching Sora and the small audience in surprise.

"Eh!? Hiroto-niichan has another Xyz Monster!?" Futoshi yelped out in surprise.

"That's new to us!" Ayu commented as Yuya watched with widened eyes.

 _"Surrounded by light and darkness, mixed within the void! Embody yourself with this power of twilight, and serve as my faithful servant! **Xyz Summon**! Descend now! Rank 8! **Twilight End Xyz Dragon (3000/2500)**!" _ Hiroto chanted out loud, before calling for his Rank 8 Xyz Monster.

"Twilight End Xyz Dragon... That's the monster he brought out when he fueled against Yuzu..." Sora commented as he watched Hiroto go on, with his Fiendish Chain disappearing, thanks to Black Luster's absence.

"For every Synchro Monster that was used to Summon this monster, Twilight End gains 500 ATK points for each one! Since Parshath was the only one used as an Overlay Unit, Twilight End gains 500 points!" Hiroto explained.

 **(Twilight End Xyz Dragon ATK: 3000 to 3500)**

"Then, I activate Twilight End's second effect! By using one Overlay Unit, it gains the ATK from Daredevil's current ATK! **_Twilight Charge_**!" Hiroto called out, allowing his dragon to power up and gain power from the strongest enemy currently on the field.

 **(Twilight End Xyz Dragon OU: 2 to 1)**

 **(Twilight End Xyz Dragon ATK: 3500 to 7300)**

"7300 ATK!?" Sora yelped in surprise, only for Hiroto to do more.

"I'm far from done! I use the remaining Overlay Unit to use Twilight End Xyz Dragon's Effect on Daredevil! **_Twilight Charge_**!" Hiroto called out as the dragon absorbed more power from the enemy Fusion Monster, causing him to roar with pride.

 **(Twilight End Xyz Dragon OU: 1 to 0)**

 **(Twilight End Xyz Dragon ATK: 7300 to 6800 to 10300)**

"10300 ATK!?" The kids all cried out in both amazement and shock. Even Yuya had to admit, that much power was overwhelming! But the Synchro-Xyz Duelist wasn't done yet as he turned to his Continuous Spell's effect.

"Finally, I activate the Continuous Spell, Light and Dark Sacrifice's effect! By paying 2000 Life Points, I banish five monsters from my Graveyard, so each of them would give half of their ATK to Twilight End Xyz Dragon!" Hiroto called forth, before bringing out his five monsters to be banished.

 **Hiroto LP 100 x0**

"I banish Light End Dragon, Dark End Dragon, Avenging Knight Parshath, Black Luster Soldier, and Twilight End Raptor! With this, their total combined ATK halved would be... 6100! This gives Twilight End a grand total of 16400 ATK!" Hiroto called out.

 **(Twilight End Xyz Dragon ATK: 10300 to 16400)**

"16400 ATK!? That's too much! Wait, Hiroto!" Yuya tried to call out, only for the battle to begin.

"This is the end! Battle! Twilight End Xyz Dragon, attack Frightfur Daredevil! **_Twilight Destruction Strike_**!" Hiroto yelled until Sora intercepted the attack with his Trap Card.

"I won't lose like this! Trap Card, activate! **Punch-in-the-Box**! This negates Twilight End's attack while destroying Chidori Beast! Then, once Chidori Beast is sent to the Graveyard, Twilight End loses the amount of ATK that the destroyed monster had lost!" Sora called out.

The kids and Yuya all gasped to see the attack being pushed back by the punch box, only for Hiroto to reveal an Action Card he had picked up before the attack was about to land.

"That won't happen, because I activate this! Action Magic, **Candy Coat**! With this, Twilight End won't be affected by any card effects this turn!" Hiroto called out, allowing the Twilight End Xyz Monster to push through the punch box and blast the devilish Frightfur Fusion Monster away!

At the same time, the blow and shockwaves from the explosion from the attack knocked Sora high into the air, causing him to wail in surprise. As he began to fall, he collided with a cake, causing him to be covered with the cake cream!

 **Sora LP 0 x2**

Before he fell into the cake, the Fusion user began to have some doubts about his opponent that he had lost against to just now.

 _"These shockwaves... There's no doubt about it... Hiroto's Xyz Monster is no ordinary Xyz Monster that I've ever faced in the past duels I was involved in!"_ Sora thought as he groaned from losing his duel.

As soon as the damage was done, the Solid Vision of the Action Duel turned itself off, making the Sweets Island Field Spell disappear, leaving the two Duelists to pant for all the actions and damages they've done to each other in the duel.

But as Hiroto slowly began to recover from the attacks he had taken from the Fusion Monsters, he gave a glance to where Ayu, Tatsuya, and Futoshi were. At the sight of their faces, the Synchro-Xyz Duelists blunked in eyes in both surprise and realization.

The kids' expressions were both shocked and unsure, as if they had witnessed something big, but not so pleasant. And Yuya was no better than them, as his expression was more bewildered than they were.

At the sight of them looking at him like that, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist bit his lips, before he shook his head. The thoughts of him taking the duel too seriously came to his mind, as Kazuto floated besides him with a concerned look.

 _"No way... Did I overdo it too much in the duel? Was thinking Sora being part of the Fusion Dimension made me act so harsh and causing my actions to be unbelievable?"_ Hiroto thought furiously before he began to criticize himself in his thoughts for pushing this duel too far.

 _"Hiroto..."_ was the only thing Kazuto could say as he knew words wouldn't be able to change of what the Standard counterpart of himself was thinking about. But he knew one thing about Hiroto, and that he was right.

Despite the possibility that Sora could be from the Fusion Dimension, Kazuto also had to admit that with the damages and actions Hiroto had performed, it seemed too rough to be thought of as an Entertainment Duel.

It was more likely a Duel that seemed to be about surviving and having only one chance to strike back...

To be continued...

* * *

 **DM Stats:**

 **Wins/Losses: 14/1**

 **Next duel:**

 **Duel 41: A Child to Protect Named Reira**

 **Duel 42: The Rematch from the Rebellion**

 **VOL. 2:**

 **Duel 01: Enter the Arc League Championships!**

 **Duel 02: Riley VS Allie! The Aqua Field!**

 **Duel 03: The Brutal Dueling Path**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Hiroto: Yuya is going to face his fourth match! This is something I can't miss, especially if this is his last chance!

Sawatari: Stop right there, you little brat! You can't keep running and hiding forever, so just give up!

Hiroto: Ah... The hundredth-rate Duelist... What do you think you're doing, terrorizing a child like this?

Sawatari: Sakamoto Hiroto!? Buzz off! This has nothing to do with you... yet! Get out of our way right now!

Hiroto: I've seen you do worse things, but chasing an innocent kid makes you the worst of all! You and your goons!

Reira: Nii-sama... Nii-sama... I need to find him, please... Nii-sama...

 **OC Cards:**


	41. A Child to Protect Named Reira

**Duel 41: A Child to Protect Named Reira**

 _"...to! Hiroto! Oi! Come on, wake up!"_ A familiar voice came to the Synchro-Xyz Duelist's mind as he groaned before he opened his eyes slowly, only to see Kazuto's spirit floating right in front of his face!

"H-Huh? Whoa!" Hiroto yelped as he shot himself up from his bed before he fell on the ground, causing Kazuto to flinch before he floated away as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist panted several times before he glared at his Xyz counterpart.

"Argh! Did you have to get into my face while trying to wake me up in the morning?!" Hiroto snapped angrily as Kazuto blew a small raspberry at his Standard counterpart, before glaring back at him.

 _"Hey, it's not my fault you're a deep sleeper! I was waiting for an hour for you to wake up! Do you realize on how long I've been trying to get you awake! You wouldn't even wake up when Scar Lion roared at your face!"_ Kazuto complained, causing Hiroto to blink.

"An hour...? And wait, you said something about Scar Lion roaring at me...?" Hiroto asked. He shook his head before he got off of his bed, heading to his closet to change into his original attire while Kazuto waited outside with his hands on the back of his head.

 _"Yeah, that's right. An hour. It's already nine in the morning! I thought you would've woken up by that time... You still have a long way to go if you want to help Yuto and nii-san with their battle against Academia..."_ Kazuto said with a sigh.

"Ha... Says the kid who got defeated by a Fusion user back at his home at the Xyz Dimension. I'm not that weak like how you were, you know." Hiroto said, ticking the Xyz counterpart as he huffed, before folding his arms.

 _"Oh, come on! I wasn't that weak! That guy was just lucky! Although... I do have to say... That Fusion Monster of his was pretty scary. I felt like it was trying to tear my monsters and I apart just for enjoyment or out of anger."_ Kazuto said.

He shivered, remembering his last defeat by an Academia Duelist and his Fusion Monster, and the time when he was saved by Scar Lion Xyz Dragon, who allowed his soul to merge with Hiroto's.

"By the way... was his face familiar with someone? Just like your face is similar with mine? And like with Yuya and Yuto and Yuzu and your sister?" Hiroto asked as he got out of the closet, causing Kazuto to blink before tried to remember his opponent's face.

 _"Yeah... Come to think of it, when I met that Duelist for the first time, I thought he was Yuto at first, because his face looked so similar to his."_ Kazuto said, causing Hiroto to pause for a moment before he narrowed his eyes.

 _"A Fusion Monster and a face resembling Yuya's... I guess this means Yuya has a Fusion Counterpart in the Fusion Dimension..."_ Hiroto thought as he finished changing into his original outdoor outfit before he exited his room.

Exiting the house, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist walked to where You Show Duel School was, as he had promised to meet Yuya there yesterday. After he defeated the Duelist that was most interested in fortune telling, Yuya now has three straight wins.

"One more win, and he'll be able to enter the Maiami Junior Youth Championships..." Hiroto said, as a smile came up to his face, as he realized that his friend was almost close to his first step of the goal.

What Hiroto didn't know, was that there was someone he would meet and gain a new bond in the process.

* * *

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Opening 1: Believe X Believe (English Subbed))**

(Pictures of Yuya reveals themselves, with different colors)

 _ **Believe X Believe Be-Be-Be-lieve Buddies!**_

(Two colors show two of Yuya's shadows while the other two shows Hiroto's)

 ** _Believe X Believe_**

(The Japanese opening title reveals itself; with two pendulums swinging across each other)

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

(Yuzu and Gongenzaka's picture reveals themselves)

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

(Yoko, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi and Shuzo's pictures replace Yuzu and Gongenzaka's)

 ** _(YOU)! The strongest_ Card _ain't winnin' or losin'_**

(Yuya prepares to duel with his Duel Disk; he summons Performapal Hip Hippo)

 ** _(YOU)! At_ FULLSPEED _, my heart's a poundin' -_ On the game**

(Yuya rides on his hippo, like he was in an Action Duel)

 ** _Dan Dan Dan Dan_ Done! Done! Done! Done!**

(Performapal Whip Snake, Sword Fish, Skeeter Skimmer appears)

 ** _Dan Dan Dan Dan_ Done! Done! Done! Done!**

(Performapal Turn Toad, Cheermole, and Kaleidoscorp appears)

 ** _Swing, ma-ma-mah_ mind!**

(Yuya's pendant glows as he prepares to Pendulum Summon)

(Hiroto's pendant glows with Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon besides him)

 ** _The Pendulum of Souls, The Ultimate Confusion_**

(A Pendulum Summon occurs, with Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician in the Pendulum Scale)

(Three monsters come out of the portal)

 ** _Impulses - Got it, got it_**

 ** _The game's so intense, it's a serious revolution_**

(Sawatari appears sneering while holding two cards)

(Reiji appears, adjusting his glasses)

(Hiroto blinks, with his pendant and his cards glowing)

(Yuya and Hiroto's monsters appear together)

 ** _(Just breakin' the wall...)_**

 ** _(Just breakin' the wall...)_**

(Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appears along with Hiroto's two dragons; Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon)

(Yuya lands on his dragon, Hiroto floats with his two dragons)

 ** _Ride on now_**

 ** _Believe x Believe_**

 ** _Everybody's goin' ta break down that wall_**

(Yuya rides on Odd-Eyes, as Hiroto flies with his two dragons, along with Twilight End Xyz Dragon, the dragon he rides on)

(Hippo Carnival and Scapegoat has been activated)

 ** _You're gonna beat, beat it_**

 ** _Let's race towards an infinite future without hesitatin'_**

(Scapegoat Token cheers for Hiroto as the Hippo Tokens blows kisses towards Yuya)

 ** _Make it, Make it, Show your courage_ (Break it now)**

(Yuzu and Gongenzaka offer hands together)

 ** _Step ahead! Let's take a step forward (Do it now)_**

(Sora, Futoshi, Tatsuya, and Ayu jumps up together)

 ** _Here comes the fun part!_ So, _everyone,_ be a Believer!**

(Yuya and Odd-Eyes run on a rainbow, with Hiroto, Light End Dragon, Dark End Dragon, Twilight End Xyz Dragon flying together)

 ** _Believe X Be-Be-Be-Believe Buddies!_**

(Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Shuzo, Sora, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi's pictures appear)

(Yuya and Hiroto leads their friends in front of You Show Duel School)

 ** _[Opening Ends]_**

* * *

Continuing onwards to You Show Duel School, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist continued his way as he was getting near.

"I wonder how the others are doing? The kids seemed to be doing okay, while Yuzu is still focusing on training with Sora to master Fusion Summon..." Hiroto started to say before he stopped himself, remembering about the Fusion user.

Yesterday was definitely not the Duel he enjoyed with, considering how ruthless Sora was with his tactics and his ways of Fusion Summoning his monsters. Ayu, Futoshi, and Tatsuya were a bit frightened while Yuya was a bit shocked.

Hiroto couldn't blame them, especially since he fought back hard to counter all of Sora's attacks. And with the shockwaves he felt from Sora performing a Fusion Summon, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist had came up with a theory with Kazuto that's Sora came from the Fusion Dimension.

But what was weird, was how Sora came here. He didn't have the Academia Duel Disk like what Kazuto usually saw from the Fusion users. And Sora didn't even card one person at all. It's as if, Sora had no intentions to turn anyone into a card in this dimension.

 _"Still thinking about the Duel from yesterday?"_ Kazuto asked, while floating next to his Standard counterpart.

"How can I not think about it? That Duel was from an Entertainment Duel, and the kids sure didn't like it. Even Yuya seemed surprised with how the two of us acted during the Duel." Hiroto said with a huff as he kept walking.

 _"I think I understand that... Anyways, do you think our thoughts and theories are right? I mean, with your friend being a part of Academia and all..."_ Kazuto asked, causing Hiroto to sigh before he scratched the back of his head.

"His ways of Fusion Summoning is kind of surprising, and the way he moved to try and counter my attacks was certainly something that no ordinary Duelist can do. Not to mention, the shockwaves that I felt when he Fusion Summon..." Hiroto started to say.

Kazuto nodded to him, before he remembered how strong the Summoning was.

 _"Right... The shockwaves were similarly equal to how when Yuto and nii-san Xyz Summoned... There's no doubt about it, right?"_ Kazuto asked, earning a nod from the Standard Counterpart.

"You may be right, but still... Say if Sora wasn't actually from the Fusion Dimension... Would it be fair to accuse him of being an enemy? I don't want to point fingers at anyone, since we don't have the actual proof that he is from Academia..." Hiroto explained seriously.

 _"Fair enough... I guess."_ Kazuto agreed, despite being reluctant.

As the two agreed to not suspect Sora yet, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist felt something off as he blinked, perking his head up, which caught his Xyz Counterpart's attention, who questioned for the sudden stop.

 _"What is it? Something wrong? Is it an enemy?!"_ Kazuto yelped before he quickly looked around, only to get a shaking head from his Standard Counterpart.

"No, it's nothing like that... Just now, I think I felt... a lonely aura, I think?" Hiroto asked, causing the Scar Lion user to cock his head in confusion.

 _"A lonely aura? You mean to say that someone is feeling lonely..."_ Kazuto started to ask, earning a nod from Hiroto.

Looking around, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist looked carefully to see who looked off out of all the people.

Running to where the lonely aura was felt, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist found himself near the canal, as he slowly walked around while searching around carefully.

"I felt it coming from here... Huh?" Hiroto started to say before he looked to his left. Near the stream, was a young boy who looked dull and lonely. He held onto a teddy bear with his left hand, as he kept his eyes down to where he could see the reflection from the stream.

Blinking in surprise, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist felt another feeling coming to him, except that this feeling was a bit more stronger.

"It's stronger... Could the lonely aura be coming from the little guy down there?" Hiroto asked himself as he slowly walked down to meet the little boy, who didn't seem to notice him coming until Hiroto's was right next to him.

"Hey... Are you okay?" Hiroto asked, causing the young boy to tense before he looked to see Hiroto looking at him in concern.

The boy stiffened a little until Hiroto tried to calm him down with a gentle expression and smile.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you. What's your name?" Hiroto asked softly. That made the boy stop tensing before he spoke, although it sounded like a whisper.

"...Reira..." The boy, now known as Reira said quietly.

"Reira...? Okay..." Hiroto said as Kazuto floated next to him, knowing that Reira might not be able to see him.

 _"That... definitely sounds lonely to you, huh..."_ Kazuto said, earning an annoyed look from his Standard Counterpart.

"Of course I think he's lonely! There's no one else that's coming to him to comfort him!" Hiroto hissed silently, enough to not let Reira hear. While Kazuto flinched at Hiroto glaring at him, he noticed a familiar device around Reira's left arm.

 _"Hey... Isn't that a Duel Disk the little guy is wearing?"_ Kazuto asked, snapping Hiroto out before he looked to see the white Duel Disk attached to the young boy's left arm.

"That Duel Disk... Reira, are you a Duelist?" Hiroto asked, causing Reira to flinch.

At the question, the young boy shivered a little, surprising Hiroto a little before he frowned.

"Oh... Sorry. I didn't think that would upset you." Hiroto said apologetically before he heard Reira speak.

"I don't... want to..." Reira started to say, confusing Hiroto as he listened to the young boy speak.

"I don't want to... go back... It's... It's... horrible there..." Reira said, his voice starting to crack.

"R-Reira!?" Hiroto said in surprise before he held Reira softly, listening to the young boy speak with a broken tone.

"Please... don't make me go back there..." Reira pleaded silently, confusing Hiroto even more before he spoke.

"D-Don't worry. I won't make you... go back to wherever it is you're talking about." Hiroto said softly. Kazuto on the other hand, frowned to see how Reira was acting before he spoke.

 _"Could he be... a survivor of the Xyz Dimension? I don't remember him being in Heartland before, but... it does sound like he's been through harsh times."_ Kazuto asked, causing Hiroto to frown before he spoke again.

"The Duel Disk he wears though is just like how everyone wears in this Dimension, besides Yuto and Shun... Unless, you're not saying that..." Hiroto started to say before Kazuto nodded to him.

 _"Yeah. There's a high chance that the Resistance must've sent him here to find some new comrades. But from the looks of it, he seems to be hanging in the past, trying to forget the painful memories that were inflicted on him..."_ Kazuto said seriously.

"From the Resistance? Are you serious? Look! Reira here is just a little kid! Would the Resistance really risk sending a kid to do the job for them!?" Hiroto snapped, trying to prove his Xyz Counterpart wrong.

 _"Oh... Right... Didn't think of that."_ Kazuto said, as he sweat dropped in realization.

Feeling Reira calm down, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist released the young boy before he asked.

"Are you feeling alright now? No one is going to hurt you. That, I can promise." Hiroto said, causing Reira to look up at him with a nervous, yet with an unreadable expression.

"Promise...?" Reira could only ask, earning a nod from Hiroto.

"Yeah... I promise." Hiroto said in a reassuring tone.

At the tone, Reira looked to have calmed down a little before he nodded to the Synchro-Xyz Duelist's words.

Offering a hand to Reira, which the young boy took, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist was ready to take the young boy out to town.

"Hey, Reira... Do you know where your home is? I'm sure your family is worried about you if you're out here all alone..." Hiroto asked, wanting to know if the young boy had a family or not.

"Nii-sama... I was looking for him... Nii-sama..." Reira said timidly, causing Hiroto to blink before he narrowed his eyes.

"Nii-sama? Reira has an elder brother?" Hiroto asked, causing Kazuto to float beside him with a frown.

 _"It sounds like it... What kind of a brother would leave his younger brother all alone like that?"_ Kazuto asked, annoyed with the person that could've left Reira alone. Hiroto frowned, before he shook his head.

"Come on... Let's ask around. I'm sure the people will know where your nii-sama went." Hiroto said as he guided Reira to where he asked many people of who could be related to the young boy.

 **Later...**

Time passed by as Hiroto found himself irritated. He asked many people, and even Duelists to see if they knew anyone that was related to Reira. Unfortunately, there was no lead as no one knew who was related to the lost, young boy.

To that point, Hiroto found himself sitting on the bench at a park with the young boy, who didn't seem to mind sitting around as he played around a little with his teddy bear. Noticing the bear, Hiroto was about to ask before he stopped himself.

 _"That bear... It could be something that could help him get rid of the fears that could be inside him..."_ Hiroto thought before he sighed.

 **Meanwhile...**

"What do you mean you can't find him!?" Himika snapped angrily.

She was currently in the control room with Nakajima, where she was yelling at the staff for not being able to find on what they lost.

"P-Please forgive us, Chairwoman! But we checked every inch of Maiami City and there was no signal or sign of the young child!" One of the staff explained, causing Himika to grit her teeth before she bit her lips.

Earlier, she came to find that a young child ran away from when it was time for their experiment. So now, she ordered the LDS staff members to check the city to see where the young child was hiding so that the experiment would continue.

Reiji was currently at a meeting right now, with him being unaware of the missing child, so she took it in herself to find the child herself.

"How hard is it for you all to find a small child that holds a teddy bear!?" Himika snapped angrily until Nakajima tried to reason with her.

"That same child is also in the city where there are thousands of people, Chairwoman..." Nakajima said, stopping the Chairwoman from using her anger any more before she sighed. She face palmed before understanding of what Nakajima said.

"I see... I suppose... I see your point, Nakajima." Himika sighed, feeling irritated for what she had to go through right now.

"We found him, Chairwoman!" One of the staff cried out. Both Himika and Nakajima turned to the screen where one of the staff members found Hiroto and Reira together at the park, sitting at a bench together. Narrowing her eyes, Himika gave out the orders.

"Contact the closest duelists to retrieve him! We must get him back right now!" Himika called out, much to Nakajima's surprise.

"But, Chairwoman! Sakamoto Hiroto is an individual that shouldn't be messed around with! Shouldn't we approach him normally so that there wouldn't be any conflicts?" Nakajima asked, only for Himika to ignore his words.

"Even if we do approach him, Nakajima... Sakamoto Hiroto would be suspicious of our movements. That boy is no ordinary child or Duelist, since he was able to defeat... Reiji-san..." Himika grunted before she remembered the bitter memories for when her son was defeated by the Synchro-Xyz Duelist.

 **Flashback**

 _"Battle! I attack **D/D/D Doom King Armageddon (3000/3000)** with **Scar Lion Xyz Dragon (2500 to 4850/2000)**! **Scar Fang Pride Slash**!" Hiroto yelled as the attack went through, destroying Armageddon, while finishing Reiji off. The President of LDS had his eyes widened, before he gave a small smile of satisfaction._

 _ **Reiji LP 0 x2**_

 _ **WIN: Hiroto**_

 **Flashback End**

And ever since Reiji was defeated by the young boy, Himika couldn't help but feel bitter for her son's loss. How could a prodigy like Reiji, lose to someone that had just awakened to his ability to Xyz Summon and Pendulum Summon? It made no sense for the annoyed Chairwoman.

"If Sakamoto Hiroto attempts to resist us, then get the team to duel him! He shouldn't be able to last more than just one!" Himika called out as the staff immediately got to work to contact the Duelists that were close to where the park was.

 **Back to Hiroto...**

Reira stared at Hiroto, who was eating a small sandwich that he packed, since it was lunchtime. The young boy could only watch, before he noticed the rest of the sandwiches that were in the lunchbox that the Synchro-Xyz Duelist had.

Noticing Reira staring at him eat, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist smiled sheepishly before he tried to explain to the young boy.

"Uh, Reira...? You won't want to eat this. This sandwich may not look like much, but it's actually spicy... Too spicy for you to eat, maybe." Hiroto explained sheepishly. The young boy only blinked at the explanation before he cocked his head in confusion.

"...I would... like to eat one." Reira said, catching Hiroto by surprise while Kazuto whistled in amusement.

 _"Looks like someone's got an iron stomach!"_ Kazuto joked, earning a glare from his Standard Counterpart.

"You sure, Reira...?" Hiroto asked, earning a small nod from the young boy, who stretched his arms out, as if he was telling Hiroto that he wanted one. Understanding the young boy's desires, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist sighed before he took out another sandwich before offering it to Reira.

"All right, then... But don't say that I didn't warn you, Reira." Hiroto said before he watched Reira looking at the sandwich for a moment before he gave a medium-sized bite. Surprisingly, the young boy didn't react to the spiciness, but instead, he smiled after swallowing it after chewing.

"It's good..." Reira said softly, surprising Hiroto even more before he sweat dropped while narrowing his eyes.

"Um... Are you sure? Is it... not hot or spicy for you?" Hiroto asked, earning a shaking head from the young boy.

"It's good... Can I... have another one?" Reira asked, before he smiled again, only for the smile to be wider as Hiroto looked at the young boy, dumbstruck to see Reira taking the spicy sandwich pretty well.

"...Sure." Hiroto said finally before he gave another sandwich to the young boy, who eagerly took the sandwich before eating it like he did with the first one.

By the time all the sandwiches were gone, Hiroto sighed, feeling full before he stood back up. Putting his lunchbox away into his bag, he turned to Reira with a smile.

"All right then... Now that our stomachs are full, should we search for your nii-sama again?" Hiroto asked, earning a nod from Reira as the two began walking out of the park. That was, until a certain someone called out to them.

"Hold it right there, Sakamoto!"

Hiroto paused his movement before he sighed in annoyance.

"Ugh... Things never go well for me, do they?" Hiroto groaned before he turned to see who called out for him. To his annoyance, it was none other than Sawatari Shingo, who also brought along his three goons to aid him with whatever he needed to do.

Reira widened his eyes before hiding behind the Synchro-Xyz Duelist, causing Hiroto feel fear coming from the young boy as he glared back at Sawatari and his goons.

"What do you want, Sawatari? If you're searching for Yuya, then he's in the middle of a duel to enter the Junior Youth Championships!" Hiroto snapped, causing Sawatari to tense a little before the arrogant Duelist spoke up.

"Tch... As much as I would like to crush Sakaki Yuya, I'm here for a complete different reason... such as taking the young kid back with us!" Sawatari explained, as he pointed at Reira, causing the young boy to flinch and shake a little.

"Reira? What would you want with him? Don't tell me you're here to steal his cards, just like you did with Yuya's Pendulum Monsters!?" Hiroto snapped, causing Sawatari to wag his finger at the Synchro-Xyz Duelist.

"Please... What would I possibly want with a kid's cards? They're probably trash, just like with Sakaki Yuya's cards!" Sawatari said arrogantly as his goons cheered for his "triumphant" words.

"So cool, Sawatari-san!" The three all cried out together until Hiroto spoke up darkly.

"Trashy cards...? If I remember correctly, Sawatari... Those trashy cards before defeated you in a duel once! One when you took Yuzu and the kids hostage!" Hiroto snapped angrily, causing Reira to look up at the Synchro-Xyz Duelist in both worry and surprise.

"W-What did you say!?" Sawatari snapped as the goons all glared at the Synchro-Xyz Duelist.

"Besides, I don't have time to play games with you. I need to find Reira's brother, quick. So don't bother us." Hiroto said dangerously before he started to take Reira out, only for Sawatari to yell at his back again.

"I can't let you go, Sakamoto Hiroto! I have orders from the Chairwoman to bring that kid back with us, no matter what the cost is! So if you think you can just leave, you're sadly mistaken!" Sawatari demanded, surprising Hiroto while Reira just shivered at the mention of Himika.

 _"Chairwoman? Does he mean... Akaba Reiji's mother? What would she...? No. That woman is nothing but bad news... If Sawatari is here to get Reira back to that woman... then she must have something bad planned for Reira. I guess that must be what Reira meant of not wanting to go back..."_ Hiroto thought carefully.

Glancing back at the young boy, Hiroto gave a comforting smile to Reira, who looked up at him in confusion.

"Reira... Don't worry. I won't let them do anything to you. I promised you, didn't I? That I would help you find your nii-sama." Hiroto said, causing Reira to calm down a little before the Synchro-Xyz Duelist glare back at the arrogant Duelist.

"Here's the deal, Sawatari. I'll only give in if you beat me in a duel. But if I win, then you are to leave and never bother us again, got it?" Hiroto said calmly, causing Sawatari to smirk before he took out his green Duel Disk.

Signaling his goons to stay back and not interfere, Sawatari accepted Hiroto's challenge.

"Ha! Big words from a loser! The last time I fought you and Sakaki Yuya together, I nearly defeated you! You only defeated me because I spared you in order to target him! So I shouldn't expect much from you!" Sawatari scoffed arrogantly.

Narrowing his eyes, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist took his Duel Disk before activating it.

"Only a hundredth-rate Duelist would underestimate his opponent before the duel begins." Hiroto scoffed, causing Sawatari to steam in annoyance before he activated his Duel Disk.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!? I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!" Sawatari bellowed out loud.

 **"DUEL!"**

 **Sawatari LP 4000 x5**

 **VS**

 **Hiroto LP 4000 x5**

 **TURN 01**

"You can have the honors, Sakamoto. You're going to need it." Sawatari said arrogantly, annoying Hiroto as he began to make his move.

"Fine, I will! My turn!" Hiroto called before he made his move.

"With **Scale 1 Twilight End Pendulum Mammoth (2400/1800)** and **Scale 9 Twilight End Galaxy Wing (1400/1200)** , I set the Pendulum Scale!" Hiroto called out as he completed the Pendulum Scale to begin a Pendulum Summon.

The two Pendulum Monsters rose together with their Scale numbers showing beneath them. At this, Reira watched in awe as Hiroto's pendulum around his neck began to glow brightly.

"With this, I can Special Summon multiple LV 2 to 8 monsters simultaneously!" Hiroto called out, while Sawatari watched with annoyance showing on his face.

 _"Swing, Pendulum of the Twilight! Guide us into the light and darkness, where our path to victory is revealed! **Pendulum Summon**! Come forth, my monsters!"_ Hiroto chanted, before a portal opened up to show two monsters coming out to be out on the field.

"LV 5! **Dark End Catapult (1300/2100)**! And the LV 3 Tuner Monster! **Dark End Silent Guard (0500/1800)**!" Hiroto called out, while one of the goons gasped.

"He Pendulum Summoned already!? And he's even got a Tuner Monster!" The first goon panicked as Sawatari only watched with narrowed eyes.

"I tune my LV 5 Dark End Catapult with the LV 3 Dark End Silent Guard!" Hiroto called out as the Silent Guard became rings to scan Catapult as Hiroto began the summoning chant.

 _"Rise from the darkness, with vengeance in your heart! Eradicate all your enemies with your power of darkness! **Synchro Summon**! Come forth! LV 8! **Dark End Dragon (2600/2100)**!"_ Hiroto chanted, before the dragon of darkness appeared to face Sawatari.

"The dragon of darkness... Tch! What an annoying dragon!" Sawatari commented to himself before Hiroto continued on.

"Dark End Silent Guard's Effect! When this card is used to Synchro Summon a Dark Type Synchro Monster, I get to add one Spell Card from my Deck to my hand! I choose to add... **Card of Sanctity** to my hand!" Hiroto explained as he showed the card.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn!" Hiroto called out as a facedown card appeared in front of him, before Sawatari could have his turn.

 **TURN 02**

 **Sawatari LP 4000 x6**

"Prepare yourself! I'll show you the New Sawatari Shingo that you're about to face! My turn! Draw!" Sawatari called out before he smirked in triumph.

"This shouldn't take too long! Targeting your monster and forcing it to switch to facedown Defense Position, I Special Summon this! **Landrobe the Rock Vassal (0800/1000)**!" Sawatari called out as Dark End roared at being forced to switch to Defense.

"Dark End!?" Hiroto said in surprise as Reira watched in surprise.

"Now, I release Landrobe to Advance Summon **Granmarg the Rock Monarch (2400/1000)**!" Sawatari called out as a giant monarch monster took Landrobe's place, causing Hiroto to narrow his eyes in realization.

"A Monarch Deck? This is going to be one annoying Duel." Hiroto commented as Kazuto floated besides him.

 _"Does this mean he can't use any of the other Summoning methods besides Advance Summoning?"_ Kazuto asked, causing Hiroto to shrug at the question.

"Looks like it. But this Deck can counter Extra Deck monsters. I have to be careful for what's he throws at me..." Hiroto said silently before Sawatari continued on with his turn.

"Granmarg's Effect! When this monster is successfully Advanced Summoned, I can destroy one card! And I choose to destroy your facedown Dark End Dragon!" Sawatari called out, as Granmarg slammed its fist down to blast Dark End away.

 **"Dammit! Already, I've been perished by this foolish and arrogant brat!?"** Dark End roared angrily as Hiroto narrowed his eyes.

"Hah! So much for one of your ace monster! Now, I activate this Spell! **Tribute Carnival**! With this Spell, I can Advance Summon one more time since I managed to perform an Advance Summon this turn! And I think I'll Advance Summon this monster! **Granmarg the Mega Monarch (2800/1000)**!" Sawatari cried out.

A giant rock monster took place of Granmarg, as another version of Granmarg took place to face Hiroto, who narrowed his eyes at the new monster.

"A LV 8 monster... And it even has 2800 ATK... Not too shabby for the hundredth rate Duelist." Hiroto commented, causing Sawatari to turn red in annoyance before he continued on with his turn.

"HUH!? You're still calling me hundredth rate!? Well, you'll be begging when Granmarg's monster effect activates! When this monster is successfully Summoned, I can destroy up to two set cards on the field! Since you only have one, that'll be the one to be destroyed!" Sawatari snapped before he smirked confidently.

Granmarg reared himself up before he smashed the ground, attempting to destroy Hiroto's facedown card, only for the Synchro-Xyz Duelist to counter.

"Naïve of you to think it would be that easy, Sawatari. Continuous Trap, **Fiendish Chain**!" Hiroto called as the Trap revealed itself before it traps Granmarg with dark chains! Sawatari watched in shock as he gritted his teeth in realization.

"Tch...! You knew I would do this from the very beginning!? Now Granmarg won't be able to attack or give me a new card with its second effect!" Sawatari snapped, as Hiroto gave an amused expression before he turned serious again.

"Are you done yet? Or are you going to stand there like a buffoon and forfeit?" Hiroto asked tauntingly, earning a glare from the arrogant Duelist.

"I won't forfeit! Not until I crush you! I set one card facedown and end my turn!" Sawatari called out as a set card appeared in front of him.

 **TURN 03**

 **Hiroto LP 4000 x2**

"My turn! Draw!" Hiroto called as he drew his card. Looking at it first, he turned to Reira, who was watching the duel unfazed.

"Reira... Do you know what dueling is all about?" Hiroto asked, causing Reira to look up in confusion.

"A certain man taught me one thing... Dueling is meant to make people smile! While it also may help people settle conflicts with one another, dueling is all about having fun and making others smile, even your opponent! Want me to show you what I mean?" Hiroto asked.

"Dueling... for smiles?" Reira repeated in confusion, earning a nod from the Synchro-Xyz Duelist before he began his turn.

"Why don't I show you? _With the Scale 1 Pendulum Mammoth and Scale 9 Galaxy Wing, **Pendulum Summon**! Appear, my monster!_ " Hiroto called out as a new monster came into play.

"LV 7! **Dark End Chidori Beast (2500/1500) (PS: 3)**!" Hiroto called out as the thunderous beast came into play, before roaring at Granmarg and Sawatari, who scoffed at the new monster being summoned.

"Hah! So what!? Your monster is weaker than Granmarg! What can you possibly do with-" Sawatari started to say until Hiroto played a trump card that could aid him in the duel.

"I activate **Card of Sanctity**! Both players draw until they each have six cards in their hand!" Hiroto called as the card allowed both himself and Sawatari draw to make a new hand.

"You must be crazy if you're allowing me to have a new hand, too..." Sawatari said bluntly, until Hiroto continued on.

"That's because I'll be making this bright and fun in this turn! I activate the Spell Card, **Monster Reborn**! With this card's effect, I Special Summon **Dark End Dragon (2600/2100)** from my Graveyard!" Hiroto shouted out as the Spell Card revived Dark End from the cemetery.

 **"Ugh... That was like hell... Hiroto! Let me do something tragic to this brat and his rock monster!"** Dark End called out with a growl, causing Hiroto to nod in understanding before he turned to his dragon of darkness for its special ability.

"Dark End's effect! Once per turn, by reducing its ATK and DEF by 500, Dark End can immediately destroy one monster on the field! I choose to destroy your Granmarg!" Hiroto shouted out before Dark End shot the Darkness Destruction's energy to the chained Earth Type monster!

The goons watched in disbelief while Reira just watched with little amazement.

 **(Dark End Dragon ATK: 2600 to 2100 / DEF: 2100 to 1600)**

"Like that'll help! Continuous Trap, activate! **Call of the Haunted**! I Special Summon Granmarg back from the Graveyard!" Sawatari snapped as the Earth Type monster was resurrected.

"...It's back." Reira said while frowning as Hiroto continued on with his turn.

"In that case, I summon the Tuner Monster, **Dark End Spirit (0000/0000)**!" Hiroto called out as he brought out the Dark End Tuner Monster. Sawatari noticed this before he narrowed his eyes.

"It can't be... Another Synchro Summon?" Sawatari asked grimly, only for the Synchro-Xyz Duelist to respond with a smirk.

"That's right... I tune LV 7 Chidori Beast with LV 1 Spirit!" Hiroto shouted out as the Spirit formed a ring to surround Chidori Beast as Hiroto called forth another monster to side with Dark End Dragon and to defeat the Monarch.

 _"Breath into the darkness, with your two heads filled with power! Unleash your invincible powers against the fools that defy you! **Synchro Summon**! Come forth! LV 8! **Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons (3000/3000)**!"_ Hiroto chanted out as the twin-headed dragon of darkness roared at being summoned.

Sawatari couldn't help but flinch at the monster being summoned as the goons stumbled back, with one of them falling on his butt.

"I-It's huge!" One of the goons cried out.

"That's one of the rarest Synchro Monster! How did he get to have one!?" The second complained out loud.

"Is Sawatari-san in trouble...?" The third asked as Hiroto smiled.

"Not right now, but maybe this bright Spell Card should brighten things up! I activate the Spell Card, **Smile World**! Now with this, even the scariest monsters should look happy and fun to hang around with!" Hiroto called out as his Spell Card released happy smiles and colors around the duel!

The goons watched in disbelief while Sawatari watched in surprise. Even Reira was watching in amazement before a smile crawled up to his face. It didn't surprise just them, though...

Many people that were at the park or nearby were seeing this happening as they all watched in awe to see the duel that was taking place right now.

"Wow... So pretty! And cute, too!" One of the woman cried out.

"And look at those monsters! They look tough and scary, but they're all smiling!" A man called out this time.

And the man's words were true, as while the three monsters were facing off one another, with two of the dragons facing the rocky monarch, all three of them showed their brightest attitudes! Hiroto smiled in satisfaction while Sawatari wasn't pleased by this.

"What the!? Why are they all smiling!? This is a duel, for crying out loud!" Sawatari snapped as Hiroto sighed.

"You still don't get it, do you? Dueling is not a tool for conflict, it's a way to get people to smile and to be happy! A hundredth rate Duelist like you wouldn't understand that, of course..." Hiroto grumbled, earning a glare from the arrogant Duelist.

"What did you say!?" Sawatari snapped.

"Smile World's effect allows all monsters on the field to gain 100 ATK for every monster there is on the field! There's three right now, so all of them gain 300 ATK!" Hiroto explained before the three monsters felt the positive energy flowing into all of them!

 **(Dark End Dragon ATK: 2100 to 2400)**

 **(Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons ATK: 3000 to 3300)**

 **(Granmarg the Mega Monarch ATK: 2800 to 3100)**

"Seriously...?" Sawatari asked as he watched his monster be happy even though it was at a disadvantage!

"Battle! I attack Granmarg the Mega Monarch with Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons! _ **Darkness Twin Burst**_!" Hiroto shouted out as the twin-headed dragon of darkness blasted double rays of energy to blast Granmarg away! The impact surprised Sawatari as he watched his monster get destroyed.

 **Sawatari LP 3800 x6**

"Sawatari-san!" The three goons all cried out in concern as Hiroto made the next shot.

"Next, is a Direct Attack from Dark End Dragon! _**Darkness Breath Burst**_!" Hiroto yelled as Dark End shot a dark energy to knock Sawatari off of his feet as he landed on his head painfully, causing him to wince and to have tears well up in his eyes.

"Ow..." Sawatari groaned before his Life Points took a major hit.

 **Sawatari LP 1400 x6**

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn! At this moment, both Dark End Dragon and Beelze's ATK returns to normal since Smile World's effect wears off from here." Hiroto explained as his two dragons lost their boost from the Spell Card earlier.

 **TURN 05**

 **Sawatari LP 1400 x7**

"ARGH! You've done more than enough to deal serious damage on me! It's my turn! Draw!" Sawatari snapped angrily before he drew his card. As he drew while looking at his hand, he smirked in triumph, feeling confident in his victory in this turn.

"HAH! It seems the goddess of victory is shining upon me! Your acts of Entertainment ends here now, Sakamoto Hiroto!" Sawatari declared out loud.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hiroto asked while Reira frowned to where this was going.

"Let me show you what I mean! First, I activate the Continuous Spell: **March of the Monarch**! As long as this Spell is on the field, the monsters I Advance Summon can't be destroyed by card effects, nor they can be targeted! Your cards won't be able to destroy my monsters now!" Sawatari said with a sneer.

Hearing this, Hiroto frowned until Sawatari continued on.

"And that's not all! I activate the Field Spell: **Domain of the True Monarch**!" Sawatari called out as a dark field arose, surrounding the two Duelists as Reira held onto Hiroto tightly, while the Synchro-Xyz Duelist held the young boy close to him so he wouldn't get lost.

"And don't think that's all! I Special Summon **Lucius the Shadow Vassal (0800/1000)** by removing Granmarg the Rock Monarch from the Graveyard!" Sawatari said as he summoned a monster that looked like it's from the dark world before the arrogant Duelist explained.

"And now! I release Lucius to Advance Summon **Caius the Shadow Monarch (2400/1000)**!" Sawatari called out as a dark monarch appeared, before the powers were soon activated under Sawatari's command.

"Caius' monster effect! When this monster is Advanced Summoned, I can banish one of your cards! And if one of those cards were a Dark Type monster, you take 1000 points of damage! Beelze will be banished!" Sawatari called out.

At his command, the Shadow Monarch banished Beelze into another space while shocking Hiroto as he gritted his teeth from the damage he had taken just now.

"Argh!"

 **Hiroto LP 3000 x1**

"And it gets far worse for you! Lucius' monster effect activates! When this monster was used for an Advance Summon, your set cards are now revealed to me!" Sawatari called out, causing Hiroto to widen his eyes before his two facedown cards were now revealed to his opponent.

" **Negate Attack** and **Impenetrable Attack**? Those two Trap Cards aren't bad... for now. For now, I think I'll have more fun showing you that your skills of being an Entertainment Duelist mean nothing compared to my greatness as... New Sawatari!" Sawatari bragged, causing Hiroto to give his opponent a deadpanned look.

"I activate the second **Tribute Carnival** from my hand! Like the first Spell, since I was able to Advance Summon this turn, I'm able to Advance Summon again! I release Caius in order to Advance Summon **Caius the Mega Monarch (2800/1000)**!" Sawatari called out.

A giant Monarch similar to Caius appeared, facing Hiroto as he watched his arrogant opponent laugh in triumph before he continued on.

"Caius' monster effect activates! When Caius is successfully Advanced Summoned, I can banish one card on the field! Say farewell to your Dark End Dragon!" Sawatari called out, forcing Hiroto to watch in horror as his dragon of darkness was removed from the game.

 **"Dammit! Again!? This time, not by destruction, but banishment! Sorry, Hiroto..."** Dark End groaned before he disappeared by Caius' dark aura.

"No! Dark End!" Hiroto called out before Sawatari continued on.

"Don't think it's over yet! Because when Caius is Advanced Summoned by releasing a Dark Type monster, one othe cad goes along with your Dark End Dragon! I choose to banish your Scale 9 Galaxy Wing!" Sawatari called out, before darkness banished Galaxy Wing away!

"Even Galaxy Wing...!" Hiroto grunted before the arrogant Duelist continued on.

"Additionally! When Caius banishes a Dark Type monster, you take 1000 points of damage, and all monsters with the same as your Dark End Dragon are banished from the Extra Deck, Graveyard, and from your Deck!" Sawatari called out.

"What did you say!? From my Deck and Extra Deck, too!?" Hiroto called out in disbelief, before he yelled in pain from the shock he had taken from Caius' dark aura.

 **Hiroto LP 2000 x1**

"No...!" Reira said in shock as cards began to be banished from Hiroto's Deck, Extra Deck, and the Graveyard.

"Y-You trickster...! That was nearly my entire Dark End monsters!" Hiroto grunted before he slowly stood back up. Reira widened his eyes at those words before Sawatari wagged his finger at the Synchro-Xyz Duelist.

"Tsk tsk... You forget that that wasn't all Caius can do... Since you no longer have your monsters on your side, I can strike at you directly! But first, those two set cards are an annoyance! I'll deal with both of them by playing this! I activate the Spell, **Storm**!" Sawatari called out.

"When this card is activated, by destroying as many Spell or Trap Cards I have, I can destroy the same amount as you have! So with this effect, I'll destroy both my Field Spell: Domain of the True Monarch and March of the Monarch to destroy both of your Traps!" Sawatari shouted out.

"What!?" Hiroto could only watch as his two Trap Cards were immediately destroyed by the effect of Storm, despite of Sawatari losing his own cards in the process. Now Hiroto had nothing on the field except for the two Pendulum Scales that couldn't help him right now!

"This is the end of the show, Sakamoto Hiroto! Caius the Mega Monarch, attack him directly! **_Darkness Rage Blast_**!" Sawatari yelled as the Shadow Mega Monarch began to charge up energy to blast Hiroto away, who would lose if the attack were to succeed!

"H-Hiroto...!" Reira said frightfully as he began to fear that Hiroto would lose.

The attack was launched as everyone watched to see the arrogant Duelist making the strike to vanquish his opponent! But just as the attack would hit...

"From my hand, I activate the effect of my **Twilight End Clear Bell's (0500/0500)** effect from my hand! When you declare a Direct Attack on me, I can destroy one of my Twilight End cards on the field to halve the damage from that attack and end the Battle Phase!" Hiroto explained.

"What!?"

Sawatari watched in disbelief as his finishing attack was weakened before Pendulum Mammoth cried out before being sacrificed for its master. Then, with the effect resolving, Clear Bell was brought out to the field, much to Sawatari's annoyance.

 **Hiroto LP 600 x0**

"Tch... So you just got lucky! But so what!? You have no more cards remaining in your hand! All you have is that Clear Bell monster! And your Pendulum Scales are gone for good! How could you possibly think you can counter this situation?" Sawatari asked in a cocky way.

Closing his eyes, Hiroto focused for a moment before he opened them again to glare at his opponent.

"If you'd end your turn now, then maybe I'd show you." Hiroto said, ticking the arrogant Duelist off before he finished his turn.

"You're going to regret saying that... I set one card facedown and end my turn!" Sawatari called out before he passed his turn to the Synchro-Xyz Duelist.

 **TURN 06**

 **Hiroto LP 600 x1**

 _"Here goes... Please respond, my cards!"_ Hiroto thought as he placed hope onto his Deck.

"My turn! Draw!" Hiroto called out before he drew his card that would save him.

As he looked at it, a small smile rose up to his face before he began to make his move.

"This is it! The last turn! From my hand, I activate the Spell: **Twilight Xyz Cross**!" Hiroto called out before he pulled out a new Spell to play, while Sawatari frowned in confusion.

"What does that Spell do?" Sawatari asked before Hiroto explained.

"When this card is activated, I pay half of my LP in order to Special Summon two Twilight End monsters from my Deck with their effects negated and their ATK and DEF reduced to 0!" Hiroto explained.

 **Hiroto LP 300 x0**

"So, join the fun! **Twilight End Lancer (1800/1000)** and **Twilight End Raptor (1400/1600)**!" Hiroto called out as the two Twilight End monsters joined Clear Bell before they lost their abilities to fight.

 **(Twilight End Raptor ATK: 1400 to 0 / DEF: 1600 to 0)**

 **(Twilight End Lancer ATK: 1800 to 0 / DEF: 1000 to 0)**

"And once they're summoned to the field, I can use these two in order to make an Xyz Summon!" Hiroto explained, surprising Reira, Sawatari, and the goons. Even some of the people in the crowd were surprised.

"What!? Xyz Summon!?" Sawatari blurted out as Lancer and Raptor merged together in the Overlay Network.

"I Overlay Twilight End Raptor and Twilight End Lancer to build the Overlay Network!" Hiroto called as a new Twilight End monster was about to be born into play.

 _"Soar through the twilight sky! Embrace the light and darkness given to you and stand up against that stands against you! **Xyz Summon**! Come forth! Rank 4! **Twilight End Star Falcon (1500/1500)**!" _ Hiroto chanter before his new Xyz Monster was brought out.

Everyone watched in awe as a twilight falcon-like monster descended to join Hiroto to fight against his arrogant opponent.

"Sakamoto Hiroto..."

"...can Xyz Summon!?"

"No way! When did this happen!?"

The three goons were all shocked with what happened just now while Sawatari watched in disbelief. Even Reira, who was watching the Duel closely by staying close to Hiroto watched in awe before the arrogant Duelist smirked.

Slowly, he began to applaud his opponent for the show he performed by being able to summon forth a new monster into play.

"I'll admit that I was surprised to see you Xyz Summoning quickly by using that one Spell Card. But... Tell me. How do you think that Star Falcon of yours is going to defeat my Caius?" Sawatari asked before he added a reminder of the points difference.

"Twilight End Star Falcon only has 1500 ATK points while Caius on the other hand, has 2800 ATK points!" Sawatari bragged, causing Hiroto to sigh and shake his head in disappointment.

"Only a hundredth rate Duelist would think ATK means everything. Xyz Monsters can be special with many ways, such as their special abilities and their Overlay Units." Hiroto said, causing Sawatari to frown.

The arrogant Duelist blinked for a moment, before he realized the situation he was in right now.

 _"Wait a second... This is... This is just like before when...!"_ Sawatari started to think before Hiroto continued on.

"Twilight End Star Falcon's effect activates! Once per turn, by using one Overlay Unit, by releasing new Clear Bell and sending it to the Graveyard, I can banish one card on the field! I choose to banish... your Caius!" Hiroto explained.

 **(Twilight End Star Falcon OU: 2 to 1)**

At the call, Caius faded away, much to the arrogant Duelist's despair.

"What!? No! Now I'm left wide open!" Sawatari yelled as he began to pale up, as he had no monsters left to protect him.

"And when Star Falcon banishes a card that's was a Monster Card, then it gain some 200 ATK for every Level that monster had! Caius' LV was 8! So that gives Star Falcon 1600 ATK points!" Hiroto called out.

The Star Falcon cawed at gaining new power it got by banishing an enemy, as it felt the energy pooling into it!

 **(Twilight End Star Falcon ATK: 1500 to 3100)**

"3100 ATK!? This can't be!" Sawatari said as the goons were panicking for their "idol".

"Clear Bell also has another effect! When this monster is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect from a **Twilight End** card, then I get to retrieve one Spell Card from my Graveyard! And I choose... **Smile World**! And I activate it!" Hiroto explained.

He pulled out the card that was given to him by Yusho before he played it to make the scene more brightening once again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! This will be the final act of this show! My monster, Twilight End Star Falcon would like to make the finishing touch for this Duel! So, is everyone with me!?" Hiroto called out.

"Go, go! Attack!" One of the spectators called out.

"Go, Star Falcon!" The second spectator called out as well.

"I'm with you!" The third spectator shouted out.

Nodding to the audience, he looked down at Reira, who seemed to be enjoying the Duel as well, despite of his timid personality.

"All right, then! Let's begin! Due to Smile World's effect, Star Falcon gains 100 ATK points since it's the only monster on the field right now! And that makes it a total of..." Hiroto started to say before the audience followed.

 **(Twilight End Star Falcon ATK: 3100 to 3200)**

"3200!" The little spectators all cried out while Sawatari took a step back in disbelief.

"Battle! Star Falcon, attack Sawatari directly! And when Star Falcon declares an attack, you can't activate any Trap Cards when it attacks! This is the end!" Hiroto shouted out, causing Sawatari to realize the end.

"Shooting Star Dive!"

The attack was called out as Star Falcon was surrounded by colorful stars and energy before it knocked Sawatari high into the air!

"AHHHH!" Sawatari yelled as he was knocked to the ground from the Xyz Monster.

 **Sawatari LP 0 x0**

 **WIN: Hiroto**

 **Back to the LDS Control Room...**

"Tch... So Sawatari-kun lost? Send another team there! We mustn't let the subject escape with Sakamoto Hiroto, or let Reiji-san find about-" Himika started to snap until a familiar voice interrupted her.

"What am I supposed to not find out, Mother?" Reiji asked as he was lifted to where his mother and Nakajima were.

"Reiji-san!?"

"P-President!"

The two expressed their surprises to see the young President as Reiji frowned at them. Then, looking to the big screen where Reira was, who was with Hiroto, the DD user narrowed his eyes before he turned back to head back down the lift.

"President? Where are you going?" Nakajima asked as Reiji made a brief answer.

"I'm going out on a small 'stroll' for a bit..." Reiji said, causing Nakajima to tense before he frowned while Himika sighed. The tone from her son didn't sound angry, but it didn't sound like he was satisfied, either.

It was more like, he was serious of what he was trying to do right now. And that was to confront the Synchro-Xyz Duelist and Reira.

 **Back to Hiroto...**

With the Duel over, the small audience grew satisfied for what occurred as they applauded for the small show Hiroto was able to pull off, despite of some problems he had to encounter from Sawatari's counterattack.

For Hiroto, the young prodigy sighed before he turned to Reira, who still had the small smile on his face.

"Reira...? What did you think of it? My Entertainment Duel?" Hiroto asked, causing Reira to perk up.

"Entertainment? That was... entertainment?" Reira asked softly, earning a nod and a soft smile from the Synchro-Xyz Duelist.

"Yeah... A certain man taught me this and my friends. Dueling is not a tool for conflict, but to give people smiles, whether you're winning or losing. Do you get it now?" Hiroto ased, causing Reira to slowly nod with little understanding.

But just as Reira now understood what it meant to show an Entertainment Duel, he looked down a little before he widened his eyes, causing Hiroto to blink before he looked back to where Sawatari was, who was being helped out by his goons.

"Tch...! I may have lost this Duel, Sakamoto... But the kid is still going to come with us!" Sawatari grunted as he slolwy recovered from the bumps he had taken.

"What...? We had a deal, Sawatari. You lost the Duel, so we agreed that you'd leave us alone if I won." Hiroto said sternly, causing Sawatari to scoff before he dusted his left shoulder sleeve.

"This isn't about our deal, Sakamoto. It's about the Chairwoman and Nakajima-san. They said something about giving us a reward should we bring that kid back. So, our deal is off! Hand the kid over, Sakamoto!" Sawatari demanded seriously.

The goons began to slowly advance to where Hiroto and Reira were standing at, as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist was ready to right them off, until...

"That's enough." Reiji said sharply. His sudden call and appearance surprised the goons, Sawatari, and Hiroto as they all turned to see the LDS President approaching them with a serious expression.

"You're... Akaba Reiji!?" Hiroto said in surprise while Reira turned to Reiji with widened eyes.

"N-Nii-sama..." Reira said in surprise, causing Hiroto to look down at the young boy in surprise.

"Nii-sama? Wait? Does that mean Akaba Reiji is...!?" Hiroto started to say until Reiji made the answer for him.

"That's right. Reira, the one who is with you, is my adopted younger sister." Reiji explained, causing both Hiroto and Kazuto to both widen their eyes, before they took another glance at Reira.

"Younger... sister? So... Reira is a girl, and not a boy?" Hiroto said in disbelief while Kazuto sweat dropped at the news.

"This is... a big surprise." Kazuto admitted as Reiji adjusted his glasses.

"Yes, she is... I apologize for what you had to go through with her." Reiji said before Sawatari spoke up with a surprised look.

"Eh!? Akaba Reiji...? What about our rewards? We're the first team to find-" Sawatari started to say until the LDS President glared at the arrogant Duelist.

"Consider this 'operation' off. Leave us." Reiji said harshly, enough to make Sawatari and his goons freeze up, while paling a little with fear.

"Y-Yes!" The goons all cried out before they ran off, leaving their 'idol' be.

"W-Wait! You three! Don't leave me here!" Sawatari yelled before he ran after his goon to leave the scene. By the time they were gone, Reiji turned to Reira with a gentle expression on his face.

"Reira. Let's go." Reiji said, earning a small nod from the young girl, who took her brother's hand. Then, looking back at the Synchro-Xyz Duelist, Reiji made another thanks to his past opponent.

"I thank you again for looking after my younger sister. And that Duel just now... That truly was... entertaining." Reiji admitted, earning a nervous smile from the Synchro-Xyz Duelist.

"Um, sure..." Hiroto said before Reiji nodded back to him. As he and Reira were walking off, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist called out to the young girl with a reminder.

"Hey, Reira! Remember what I showed you and taught you, okay?" Hiroto shouted out, earning a small glance from the young girl before she continued to walk on with her elder brother.

As they were walking, Reira looked up to Reiji, who remained unfazed with what happened earlier.

"Nii-sama...?"

Reiji looked down to see his adopted sister looking up at him.

"What is it?" Reiji asked, before Reira gave a small question to him.

"Is it alright if i see Hiroto-niichan again someday?" Reira asked, earning a small surprised look from the LDS President. Then, his surprised expression turned into a soft one as he smiled at his adopted younger sister.

"Perhaps... Maybe during the Maiami Championships..." Reiji said, causing the young girl to nod in acceptance. With the question answered, the two continued walking back to the LDS Tower, as the DD user gave a small chuckle to himself.

 _"Sakamoto Hiroto... You never cease to amaze me, do you?"_ Reiji thought as he headed inside the tower entrance to where he could reunite with his mother and Nakajima.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Hiroto's DM Stats:**

 **Wins/Losses: 15/1**

 **Next duels:**

 **Duel 42:** **The Rematch from the Rebellion**

 **VOL. 2:**

 **Duel 01: Enter the Arc League Championships!**

 **Duel 02: Riley VS Allie! The Aqua Field!**

 **Duel 03: The Brutal Dueling Path**

 **Duel 04: Gem VS Melody! A Fusion Battle!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Hiroto: If Academia are going to come here, then I need to prepare myself in case if they come.

Kazuto: So, you're deciding to test your strength and potential by winning in a duel against who?

Hiroto: I already fought your brother twice, so Yuto is the Duelist that could help me... I think...

Kazuto: Yuto? Now that you mention it, he also has the same face as Yuya, right? Just like the two of us?

Hiroto: That's right... Not only that, I faced Yuto with your Deck, so I want to give my Deck a try...

Kazuto: Mm... You may have beaten Nii-san with your Deck, but you really think you can win against Yuto?

 **OC Cards:**

 **Twilight End Clear Bell / DARK / Fairy / LV 2 / ATK: 500 DEF: 500 / Effect:** _When your opponent declares a Direct Attack while you have a **Twilight End** card on the field, you can destroy that card and halve the Battle Damage you take from that attack and end the Battle Phase. When this card is sent to the Graveyard by a **Twilight End** card effect, you can return one Spell Card from your Graveyard to your hand._

 **Twilight Xyz Cross / Spell: Normal:** _When this card is activated, you can Special Summon two **Twilight End** monsters from your Deck with their effects negated and their ATK and DEF lowered to 0. When this happens, you can immediately Xyz Summon by using those two monsters as Xyz Materials._

 **Twilight End Star Falcon / LIGHT / Winged-Beast / RK 4 / ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500 / Effect:** _(2 Level 4 **Twilight End** Monsters)_

\- _Once per turn, by using one Overlay Unit, you can send one **Twilight End** monster from your field or hand to the Graveyard to banish one card on your opponent's side of the field. When that happens, this monster gains 200 ATK for every Level that card had if it was a Monster Card. Your opponent can not activate Trap Cards when this monster attacks during the Battle Phase._


	42. The Rematch from the Rebellion

**Duel 42: The Rematch from the Rebellion**

Hiroto was in the warehouse, waiting for a certain someone as Kazuto floated besides him. The Scar Lion user turned to the Synchro-Xyz user, who had his arms folded with his Duel Disk Pad attached to his left wrist.

 _"You sure you want to do this? I mean, I know you have a good reason on wanting to do this, but..."_ Kazuto started to say until Hiroto reminded him of what he really wanted.

"I know what I'm doing. This is probably the only way to prove whether I'm really ready to take on Academia or not. Your brother was a good Duelist, and so was Akaba Reiji... But those two alone doesn't seem to prove well." Hiroto explained seriously.

 _"So... you're dragging him into your situation? We've won plenty of duels, including against your friends. Isn't that enough to prove that you're ready to take on those Fusion users?"_ Kazuto asked seriously.

The Synchro-Xyz Duelist remained silent for a second before he made his answer to the Scar Lion user, almost immediately.

"Even if I did want to reconsider this option, I don't think I'll have the chance. He's here now." Hiroto said, before he pointed out to who was coming into the warehouse, causing Kazuto to turn and widen his eyes in recognition.

 _"Yuto..."_ Kazuto breathed out as the Phantom Knights user came in with the usual calm and cool expression he wore on his face.

"This place is... To think you'd challenge me here, Hiroto..." Yuto said as he looked around, recognizing the place on where he first met the Synchro-Xyz user.

"Where else would you think I wanted to Duel you in? My Duel School is off the list since my friends would realize you're the one that looks like my friend, Yuya. And out in the open doesn't sound safe, either." Hiroto said with a smile.

"That's true enough..." Yuto said simply, before his lips turned into a small smile as he revealed his Resistance Duel Disk. The two Duelists got ready as they were ready to let their cards do the talk and actions.

"Here I come, Hiroto!" Yuto called out.

"Bring it, Yuto!" Hiroto shouted back as the Duel began.

 **"DUEL!"**

 **Hiroto LP 4000 x5**

 **VS**

 **Yuto LP 4000 x5**

 **TURN 01**

 _"I just know it... This was the right decision to make when I defeated Sawatari yesterday to help Reira..."_ Hiroto thought as he remembered yesterday night. It was the time when he returned home after Reiji had taken Reira back from him.

 **Flashback**

 _"I can't believe I was nearly cornered by that hundredth rate Duelist... Did he improve his dueling skills ever since he lost to Yuto before LDS invaded You Show?" Hiroto groaned as he fell on his bed, exhausted with what took place earlier in the afternoon._

 _"Tell me about it... Your obnoxious opponent talked big, but he was able to back it up. You were even forced to summon out your new Xyz Monster to take him down... So he must've improved on his dueling at those times..." Kazuto reminded, causing Hiroto to sigh._

 _"This just proves that I'm hardly ready to take on a force like Academia..." Hiroto grumbled to himself before he sat up, thinking of what he needed to do to prepare for the upcoming battle that could come to the Standard Dimension._

 _As Hiroto thought of something, an idea came to his mind as he sighed, before he explained._

 _"Maybe... I could challenge Yuto to a duel..." Hiroto suggested, catching the Scar Lion user by surprise._

 _"Yuto!? Didn't you beat him in a duel once?" Kazuto asked, as he was surprised with the sudden suggestion Hiroto had come up with._

 _The Synchro-Xyz Duelist placed his Deck on his desk before he scattered the cards around, as he began to try and remake his Deck so they would be in good shape for another duel, in case if it were to be a strong opponent._

 _"That was your Deck. I want to test my Deck against Yuto. Since he saw me using my Deck against your brother, I'm sure he'll be wanting to take me on and see what my Deck is really made of when he faces against them for himself." Hiroto explained seriously._

 _"But Yuto is a formidable opponent! You can't expect him to just let you win, don't you...?" Kazuto asked, as he watched Hiroto continue to remake his Deck, while not answering his question._

 _"You're really willing to do this, don't you? No matter what I say, you won't change your mind about this..." Kazuto asked dryly, which Hiroto ignored as he continued on constructing his Deck to make sure he would be able to be good enough to face the Phantom Knights Duelist tomorrow._

 **Flashback End**

"The first move is mine! My turn!" Hiroto called as he took a look at his hand before he began his turn.

"I set **Scale 3 Dark End Chidori Beast (2500/1500)** and **Scale 5 Light End Cheer Elf (1300/1500)** to set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I can Summon multiple LV 4 monsters simultaneously!" Hiroto called out as the two Scales were set to begin the summon.

Yuto watched carefully as Hiroto performed a Pendulum Summon.

 _"Swing, Pendulum of the Twilight! Guide us into the light and darkness, where our path to victory is revealed! **Pendulum Summon**! Appear, my monsters!" _ Hiroto called out as the portal opened to show two monsters appearing out to join their master.

"LV 4! **Twilight End Lancer (1800/1000)**! And LV 4! **Twilight End Raptor (1400/1600)**!" Hiroto called as the two Twilight End monsters took their place on the field, as the Phantom Knights Duelist noticed the similarities of the two monsters presented to him.

"Two LV 4 monsters... Is he going for it?" Yuto breathed out as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist continued on.

"Twilight End Lancer's effect! Once per turn, I can add a **Twilight End** Monster from my Deck or Graveyard to my hand! I add... **Twilight End Guardna (0000/2200)**!" Hiroto explained as he revealed a card he received from his Deck.

"I Overlay Twilight End Lancer and Raptor to build the Overlay Network!" Hiroto exclaimed as the Overlay Network revealed itself, allowing the two monsters to merge to reveal a new monster to take their place!

 _"Soar through the twilight sky! Embrace the light and darkness given to you and stand up against that stands against you! **Xyz Summon**! Come forth! Rank 4! **Twilight End Star Falcon (1500/1500)**!" _ Hiroto chanted as he brought the falcon that defeated Sawatari yesterday.

Yuto eyed the monster carefully, before he realized that he couldn't recognize the monster that was presented to him just now.

"This is... Hiroto's new Xyz Monster?" Yuto spoke as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist reached the point to end his first turn.

"I set one card facedown! With this, I end my turn!" Hiroto explained as he set a set card to pass the turn to Yuto next.

 **TURN 02**

 **Yuto LP 4000 x6**

"My turn! Draw!"

Adding a card to his hand, the Phantom Knights user focused his eyes on the new Xyz Monster for a moment before he made his move.

"I summon **The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak (0800/1000)**!" Yuto called out as the ragged gloves of the Phantom Knights appeared, before the Phantom Knights user brought out an ally for the gloves to use and wear.

"Since I control a LV 3 or lower **Phantom Knights** monster on the field, I can also Special Summon **The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots (0200/1200)** to the field!" Yuto explained as the boots appeared to side with the gloves.

The Synchro-Xyz Duelist just watched with no words to say. He knew what was coming to him as he remained quiet.

"Now, I Overlay Ragged Gloves and Silent Boots!" Yuto called out as the two Phantom Knights monsters merged together in the Overlay Network.

 _"Souls of fallen warriors on the battlefield, revive now and become the light to rend the darkness! **Xyz Summon**! Rank 3! **The Phantom Knights of Break Sword (2000/1000)**!" _ Yuto chanted as the Xyz Monster confronted Star Falcon, who got ready to fight back.

"Battle! I attack Star Falcon with Break Sword!" Yuto called out as the Xyz Monster charged to slash apart the falcon, only for Hiroto to counter with the set card he saved on the last turn.

"I activate my Trap! **Impenetrable Attack**! With this, Star Falcon can't be destroyed by battle this turn!" Hiroto called as the Trap created a barrier to defend Star Falcon, only for the impact from Break Sword's sword to knock Hiroto a little back.

"Even if Star Falcon can't be destroyed, you still take damage!" Yuto reminded as a shockwave caused Hiroto to frown with the little damage he's taken right now.

 **Hiroto LP 3500 x1**

"I set three cards facedown and end my turn!" Yuto said as three facedown cards appeared in front of him, ready to spring onto the Synchro-Xyz Duelist when he needed to.

 **TURN 03**

 **Hiroto LP 3500 x2**

"That was a little rough, but I'll turn this around! My turn!" Hiroto grunted as he drew before he gestured to his Star Falcon.

"Star Falcon's effect activates! Once per turn, by using one Overlay Unit, I can banish one card on the field! I banish Break Sword!" Hiroto exclaimed as he gestured to the Dark Xyz Monster, causing Yuto to blink before he countered.

"As if I'll let you! Continuous Trap, **Phantom Knight's Fog Blade** , activate!" Yuto called out as a fog-like sword covered Star Falcon, causing it to cry out in surprise. The Synchro-Xyz Duelist widened his eyes as the Phantom Knights user explained the effect of the Trap.

"As long as this card is on the field, Twilight End Star Falcon cannot activate its effect or even attack! However, in addition to this... I won't be able to attack Star Falcon." Yuto explained, causing the Synchro-Xyz Duelist to narrow his eyes.

 _"This is bad... I remember what Break Sword can do... By using an Overlay Unit, Break Sword can destroy one of the cards on Yuto's side of the field, which would also allow him to destroy one of mine..."_ Hiroto thought before he finished his turn.

"I end my turn..." Hiroto said grimly, allowing Yuto to make his move.

 **TURN 04**

 **Yuto LP 4000 x2**

"My turn! Draw!"

Yuto drew his card before he began his move by turning to Break Sword.

"Break Sword's effect activates! By using one Overlay Unit, I can destroy one card on my side of the field to destroy one of yours!" Yuto exclaimed, causing the Synchro-Xyz Duelist to take a step back.

 **(The Phantom Knights of Break Sword OU: 2 to 1)**

 _"I knew he would try to destroy Star Falcon! But which card is he gonna destroy on his side...?"_ Hiroto thought as the Phantom Knights user declared the two cards that will be sent to the Graveyard.

"I choose to destroy... my own Break Sword itself and Star Falcon!" Yuto declared.

"What...!? Your own monster!?" Hiroto exclaimed as the two Xyz Monsters exploded, causing both sides to cover themselves before the Phantom Knights user explained for the reason of his own monster's destruction.

"But at this moment, Break Sword's effect activates! When this monster is destroyed, the Xyz Materials that were used to Xyz Summon it return to the field, with their LVs becoming 4!" Yuto explained, as Ancient Cloak and Silent Boots took Break Sword's place.

 **(The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak LV 3 to 4)**

 **(The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots LV 3 to 4)**

"Two LV 4 monsters... That can only mean...!" Hiroto grunted as he realized the Dragon that was about to come to his way.

"I Overlay Ancient Cloak with Silent Boots!" Yuto called out as his two monsters merged together in the Overlay Network.

 _"Fangs of pitch-black darkness... Rise up against the foolish oppression! Descend now! **Xyz Summon**! Come forth! Rank 4! **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (2500/2000)**!" _ Yuto chanted as his ace monster took the field, roaring at being sent out to battle.

Hiroto narrowed his eyes as he took a step back as the Phantom Knights user pointed directly at him!

"Battle! I attack you directly with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! _**Revolt of the Lightning, Disobey**_!" Yuto yelled as his ace monster charged to strike at the Synchro-Xyz user, forcing Hiroto to brace himself as he was smashed into the air by the direct attack!

"GAH!" Hiroto gasped as he fell onto the ground at feeling the attack knock him down. He coughed as he slowly sat up, feeling the damage he had taken just now from the attack.

 **Hiroto LP 1000 x2**

"With this, I end my turn." Yuto stated plainly before he passed the turn to the Synchro-Xyz Duelist.

 **TURN 05**

 **Hiroto LP 1000 x3**

Hiroto struggled to stand as he placed his fingers on the top of his Deck, ready to draw in order to counter Yuto and his ace monster.

"That was... ugh... a hard blow. My turn! Draw!" Hiroto grunted as he drew his card. As he drew, he narrowed his eyes before he began his turn.

"I activate the Spell Card, **Pot of Greed**! With this, I draw two more cards from my Deck!" Hiroto explained as he drew his cards with the Spell Card's help. The Phantom Knights user watched carefully as the duel went on without any more problems.

"Next, I activate the Continuous Spell: **The Start to the Light End**! With this Spell's effect, I discard the **Light End Wyvern (1800/1200)** that was in my hand!" Hiroto declared as he activated a Spell that was all too familiar to him.

"Once that's done, I can draw a card! And if that card is a **Light End** monster, I can Special Summon it, but its effects are negated and it won't be able to attack! The first card... Draw!" Hiroto exclaimed as he drew his first card.

At seeing the card, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist smirked before he revealed it.

"The first card I drew was **Light End Change Lizard (1000/1500)**! With the Continuous Spell's effect, I Special Summon it to the field!" Hiroto called out as the lizard-like Tuner Monster crawled onto the field after being called out.

Yuto narrowed his eyes before he watched Hiroto continue on.

"Since I Special Summoned a **Light End** monster this way, I can draw again!" Hiroto called as he drew his next card.

"The second card is... **Light End Wild Lion (1600/1200)**! Come out! Wild Lion!" Hiroto exclaimed as the lion-like monster roared as it stood besides Change Lizard. At noticing the two monsters being out, the Phantom Knights user narrowed his eyes again.

"This formation... Could it be...?" Yuto started to ask before Hiroto continued with his draw.

"The third card is... a Spell Card." Hiroto called out as he revealed **Card of Sanctity** to the Xyz user, who recognized the card.

 _"Card of Sanctity... It's a card that can aid both players with replenishing their hands. Is he about to use it?"_ Yuto thought as he questioned of the next move the Synchro-Xyz user was going to play before Hiroto continued on.

"Now, I tune Wild Lion with Change Lizard!" Hiroto called out as the Change Lizard became three rings to surround the lion of light as a familiar Synchro Monster was about to take place to aid Hiroto in his fight.

 _"Guide us into the light! With your ancient powers of light, eliminate all those who oppose you! **Synchro Summon**! Come forth! LV 7! **Ancient Sacred Wyvern (2100/2000)**!" _ Hiroto chanted as his Synchro Monster descended down to face Yuto.

"That monster... What was the point of bringing it out now? Look at yourself! Your LP are only 1000 while my LP are 4000, making the difference 3000! Your Wyvern's ATK changes depending on the difference between our LP! Since my LP are higher than yours, Ancient Sacred Wyvern loses ATK instead of gaining them!" Yuto pointed out.

As he spoke, the Synchro Monster roared as the ATK power was drained from itself due to how weak the master has become against his opponent.

 **(Ancient Sacred Wyvern ATK: 2100 to 0)**

 _"Ancient Sacred Wyvern's ATK was...!"_ Kazuto blurted out in shock as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist continued on, unfazed with how weak his monster had become.

"Now I activate Card of Sanctity! With this card's effect, we both draw until we have six cards in our hands!" Hiroto called out, as the Spell was activated. It allowed both Duelists to replenish their hands before Hiroto continued on.

"Alright! With this, it's set! With the two Scales set, I **Pendulum Summon**! Appear, my monsters!" Hiroto called as the portal opened up to reveal two new monsters joining in on the fun.

"LV 4! **Light End Shield (0000/2000)**! And LV 4! **Twilight End Galaxy Wing (1400/1200) (PS: 9)**!" Hiroto called out as the two monsters appeared onto the field before another Synchro Summon occurred.

"That shield is a Tuner Monster... Is he going for it?" Yuto asked himself as he watched to see himself correct.

"I tune LV 4 Galaxy Wing with Light End Shield!" Hiroto exclaimed as the shield became four rings to surround the monster with wings as a new monster appeared, revealing herself as one of Hiroto's ace monster.

 _" **Synchro Summon**! Appear now! **Light End Dragon (2600/2100)**!" _ Hiroto called out as the dragon of light appeared to fight alongside with Wyvern. Remaining unfazed, the Phantom Knights user got ready as the real duel began.

"Battle! Light End Dragon, attack Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! _**Light End Strike Burst**_!" Hiroto yelled, ordering the dragon of light to attack hard. Light End gathered energy of light before she used them to blast at the Xyz Dragon as Hiroto continued on.

"And at this moment, Light End's effect activates! By reducing her ATK and DEF by 500, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon loses 1500 ATK!" Hiroto explained, alerting the Phantom Knights user of what was happening to his ace monster.

 **(Light End Dragon ATK: 2600 to 2100 / DEF: 2100 to 1600)**

 **(Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK: 2500 to 1000)**

"Continuous Trap, activate! **Phantom Knight's Wing**! It negates Dark Rebellion's destruction while allowing it to gain 500 ATK!" Yuto called as the Trap countered the attack from Light End as the Trap defended the Xyz Dragon from being destroyed.

 **(Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK: 1000 to 1500)**

 **Yuto LP 3400 x6**

The Phantom Knights user winced at the small hit he's taken right now as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist clicked his tongue before he finished his turn.

"I wasn't able to do much... I set two cards facedown and end my turn! At this moment, Light End Dragon's effect ends, returning Dark Rebellion's ATK to normal!" Hiroto explained as the Xyz Dragon regained his power.

 **(Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK: 1500 to 3000)**

 **TURN 06**

 **Yuto LP 3400 x7**

"My turn! Draw!" Yuto called out as he drew his next card before making a good play to keep the advantage to himself so the Synchro-Xyz Duelist wouldn't be able to counter.

"I set two cards facedown..." The two set cards were set next to the already set card before Yuto continued on.

"Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect activates! By using both Overlay Units, Light End Dragon's ATK is cut in half twice and Dark Rebellion gains those ATK! _**Treason Discharge**_!" Yuto explained as the Xyz Dragon did its work by stealing energy from Light End!

 **"AUGH! This feeling... I'm losing... more of my... power!"** Light End shrieked as she was severely weakened by the energy drain, much to Hiroto's dismay.

"Light End!?" Hiroto exclaimed as he turned to see his opponent gain more power.

 **(Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon OU: 2 to 0)**

 **(Light End Dragon ATK: 2100 to 1050 to 525)**

 **(Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK: 3000 to 4050 to 4575)**

"4575 ATK...!" Hiroto breathed out as the Phantom Knights user was ready to make the finishing move.

"Battle! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, attack Light End Dragon! _**Revolt of the Lightning, Disobey**_!" Yuto yelled as his Dragon charged before aiming to maul Light End Dragon down! Hiroto widened his eyes as the attack made contact, which knocked him back!

"AH!" Hiroto yelled as he was covered by the smoke, preventing Yuto from seeing if the attack was a success or not.

"Did it hit...?" Yuto asked himself until he blinked, feeling something amiss. As he watched closely, the dust cleared to show... Light End Dragon still alive despite of little power and Hiroto still standing!

 **Hiroto LP 5575 x2**

"What!? How did you raise your LP so much!? Unless..." Yuto started to exclaim in disbelief until he noticed one of the set cards that his opponent had played just now as he recognized the card that saved Hiroto from defeat.

" **Draining Shield**... A Trap that not only negates attacks but also allow you to gain LP equal to the attacking monster's ATK..." Yuto grunted, causing Hiroto to nod as the Xyz Dragon flew back in frustration, frustrated to see that its attack had failed.

"Heh... Well, I guess it wouldn't be interesting if this duel ended already. I end my turn. At this moment, Dark Rebellion's effect ends, returning both its and Light End Dragon's ATK returns to normal." Yuto declared as the stolen power was returned to the Synchro Monster.

 **(Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK: 4575 to 3000)**

 **(Light End Dragon ATK: 525 to 2100)**

 **TURN 07**

 **Hiroto LP 5575 x3**

"My turn! Draw!" Hiroto called as he drew his card. Glancing at it, he placed it into his hand as Light End spoke to the Synchro-Xyz Duelist.

 **"At this rate, we're going to be knocked out... Even with the tremendous amount of LP you gained from that Trap Card, we're still at a disadvantage. Do you think you can counter this situation, Hiroto?"** Light End asked, causing Hiroto to narrow his eyes.

"Let me ask you something, Light End... Was there ever a situation when I lost due to a tight situation? There's always an opening in a tight situation. I just have to find it and break through the situation I got myself in." Hiroto spoke, causing Light End to tense.

 **"Yes... That's true..."** Light End admitted as Hiroto began his turn.

"I activate the Spell Card, **Star Changer**! It changes Ancient Sacred Wyvern's LV from 7 to 8!" Hiroto called out as the LV on the Synchro Monster was raised by one!

 **(Ancient Sacred Wyvern LV 7 to 8)**

"Two LV 8 monsters... Is it coming?" Yuto grunted as Hiroto continued on.

"I Overlay LV 8 Light End Dragon with LV 8 Ancient Sacred Wyvern to build the Overlay Network!" Hiroto called out as the two monsters merged together to form an even stronger monster.

 _"Surrounded by light and darkness, mixed within the void! Embody yourself with this power of twilight, and serve as my faithful servant! **Xyz Summon**! Descend now! Rank 8! **Twilight End Xyz Dragon (3000/2500)**!" _ chanted Hiroto as his Xyz Monster appeared to face Dark Rebellion.

 _"That dragon... That was one of the dragons that gave Shun so much trouble... If I remember correctly, it has the ability to gain ATK equal to one of its opponents' monsters. Dark Rebellion has 3000 ATK... If he takes that effect to use it on him, then..."_ Yuto thought as he got ready.

"When Twilight End is Xyz Summoned using Synchro Monsters, he gains 500 ATK for every Synchro Monster used! Both Ancient Sacred Wyvern and Light End Dragon were Synchro Monsters, so Twilight End gains 1000 ATK!" Hiroto explained.

 **(Twilight End Xyz Dragon ATK: 3000 to 4000)**

"4000 ATK..." Yuto breathed out before the real fun had begun with Twilight End's power.

"Twilight End Xyz Dragon's effect activates! By using one Overlay Unit, Twilight End gains ATK equal to Dark Rebellion's ATK! _**Twilight Charge**_!" Hiroto called as the Dragon roared, absorbing some of Dark Rebellion's ATK as its own.

 **(Twilight End Xyz Dragon OU: 2 to 1)**

 **(Twilight End Xyz Dragon ATK: 4000 to 3500 to 6500)**

"I use the remaining Overlay Unit of Twilight End! _**Twilight Charge**_!" Hiroto called out, causing the Xyz Dragon to absorb more of Dark Rebellion's power.

 **(Twilight End Xyz Dragon OU: 1 to 0)**

 **(Twilight End Xyz Dragon ATK: 6500 to 6000 to 9000)**

"9000 ATK!?" Yuto exclaimed in shock as Hiroto was ready to end the battle in one hit.

"Battle! Twilight End Xyz Dragon, attack Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! _**Twilight Destruction Strike**_!" Hiroto yelled as his Xyz Dragon roared, before blasting its energy to where Dark Rebellion was! But Yuto had other plans instead of losing this already.

"Double Trap, activate! **The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace**!" Yuto yelled as his two Trap Cards revealed themselves, with two Trap Monsters appearing on the field.

"When these two Traps are activated, they can be Special Summoned as two Effect Monsters while lowering Twilight End's ATK by 600! Since there's two, that makes it 1200!" Yuto explained, as the two Trap Monsters made Twilight End a little weaker.

 **(Twilight End Xyz Dragon ATK: 9000 to 7800)**

"Even if you did lower Twilight End's ATK, it's still not enough to save you from losing!" Hiroto pointed out until the Phantom Knights user had another option he could use right now to prevent his loss.

"That's why I activate my third Trap! **The Phantom Knights of Wrong Magnet Ring**! By sending the second Silent Boots from my hand to the Graveyard, Twilight End Xyz Dragon's attack is negated, and this Trap is Special Summoned as a Trap Monster!" Yuto called out.

The new Phantom Knights Trap Monster appeared to block the Twilight Destruction Strike attack, causing the Synchro-Xyz Duelist to bite his lips in frustration before he continued his turn.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn. At this moment, Twilight End Xyz Dragon's effect ends, returning his ATK to normal." Hiroto grunted as his Dragon's power returned to normal, despite of it being weakened due to Yuto's Double Traps.

 **(Twilight End Xyz Dragon ATK: 7800 to 1800)**

 **TURN 08**

 **Yuto LP 3400 x5**

"My turn!" Yuto called out as he drew. He stared at the field and checked the conditions of how the duel was going at the moment.

 _"Hiroto has 5575 LP, along with his Xyz Monster, with two set cards. I on the other hand have 3400 LP, with Dark Rebellion and my three Trap Monsters. With the way things are, I'm currently ahead. But there's no telling what Hiroto can do right now..."_ Yuto thought as he began his move.

"I Overlay my two LV 2 Lost Vambrace!" Yuto called out as his two Trap Monsters merged together in the Overlay Network, causing Hiroto to brace himself as he realized on what was about to come.

 _"Ten thousand warriors entombed forever in darkness! Pierce with the cursed spear of rebellion! Descend now! **Xyz Summon**! Come forth! Rank 2! **The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin (1600/0000)**!" _ chanted Yuto as the cursed knight appeared.

"That monster...!" Hiroto recognized the new Xyz Monster as he braced himself for its effect.

"Cursed Javelin's effect activates! By using one Overlay Unit, it negates Twilight End Xyz Dragon's effect while reducing its ATK to 0!" Yuto exclaimed as the Cursed Javelin did its work to completely drain all of the Dragon's power!

Twilight End roared as it lost its ability to fly and fight as it fell on the ground, completely weakened by the effect.

"Twilight End!" Hiroto exclaimed in shock.

 **(The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin OU: 2 to 1)**

 **(Twilight End Xyz Dragon ATK: 1600 to 0)**

"Battle! I attack Twilight End Xyz Dragon with Cursed Javelin!" Yuto called out as the knight began to pierce its spear to where Twilight End was! But the Synchro-Xyz Duelist wasn't going to let Yuto destroy his dragon just yet.

"I won't let you! Trap, activate! **Impenetrable Attack**! With this Trap, I prevent my Dragon from being destroyed by battle this turn!" Hiroto declared as a small barrier defended Twilight End, only for the force of the attack to knock Hiroto back.

"Even if Twilight End isn't destroyed, you still take damage!" Yuto reminded as the force knocked Hiroto back a little.

 **Hiroto LP 3975 x1**

"Next, is this! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, attack Twilight End Xyz Dragon! _**Revolt of Lightning, Disobey**_!" Yuto yelled as his ace monster smashed Twilight End away, while causing the Synchro-Xyz Duelist to tumble back from the huge damage!

"GAH!" Hiroto screamed as he tumbled on the ground, before slowly recovering from the heavy blow he had taken.

 **Hiroto LP 975 x1**

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn." Yuto called as two set cards appeared in front of him before he faced his opponent once more. Judging by the looks of it, the Synchro-Xyz Duelist struggled to keep standing as he took his turn.

 **TURN 09**

 **Hiroto LP 975 x2**

"T-That was... brutal. My turn! Draw!" Hiroto called as he drew before he began to evolve his Xyz Monster.

"Here goes nothing... From my hand, I activate the Spell Card: **Rank-Up-Magic: Twilight Force**!" Hiroto called out, causing the Phantom Knights user to recognize the Spell Card as he got ready for what's about to come.

"By paying half of my LP, I can use this card and Twilight End Xyz Dragon to Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster that's one Rank higher!" Hiroto called out as his LP decreased more before the Spell and Twilight End merged together to create an even stronger monster!

 **Hiroto LP 487 x1**

Yuto watched closely as he knew that the monster who defeated Shun was coming to face him this time.

 _"Dragon born from the majestic twilight... Evolve through your trials and become the strongest at dawn! **Rank Up: Xyz Change**! Come forth! Rank 9! **Dawn End Xyz Dragon (4000/2500)**!" _ Hiroto chanted as the new Dragon appeared to face Yuto and his monsters.

"This monster... It's the same one that defeated Shun..." Yuto breathed out before he turned to his Cursed Javelin.

"But that doesn't change anything! Cursed Javelin's effect activates! By using the remaining Overlay Unit, Cursed Javelin curses your monster for it to lose its ATK and negate Dawn End's effect!" Yuto called out, allowing the cursed knight to try and shock Dawn End down.

 **(The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin OU: 1 to 0)**

"As if I'll let you! Dawn End's monster effect activates! By using one Overlay Unit, I draw a card! If that card is a Monster Card, then I discard it to the Graveyard and take damage equal to that monster's ATK! However, should it be a Spell or Trap Card, Cursed Javelin's effect will be negated and the drawn card's effect will be activated!" Hiroto explained.

Yuto remained calm as he watched his opponent slowly draw his card. The two Duelists took a moment to wait and see what the Synchro-Xyz Duelist had drawn before he looked at it and smiled.

"The card I drew... was the Spell Card: **Smile World**!" Hiroto declared. As Hiroto had drawn a Spell Card, the curse from the knight's javelin was cancelled out, before it was replaced by colorful faces and smiles!

The field was crowded with the same cheerful atmosphere as when the card is played as Yuto looked around to see... both Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Cursed Javelin looking quite bright and cheerful, much to his surprise. Even the Trap Monster was quite happy with this, too.

Dawn End was looking quite positive as well as Hiroto smiled, having the confident expression on his face, believing that he would fare well despite the LP disadvantage he had against the Phantom Knights user.

"This is... This is how Shun lost when a miracle was done." Yuto breathed out before he turned back to where Hiroto stood, as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist explained the effects of the Spell Card.

"Due to Smile World's effect, for every monster on the field, those monsters gain 100 ATK! There's four monsters on the field, so all of them gain 400 ATK!" Hiroto explained, as the Spell's effect made things more bright for all the monsters.

 **(Dawn End Xyz Dragon ATK: 4000 to 4400)**

 **(Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK: 3000 to 3400)**

 **(The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin ATK: 1600 to 2000)**

 **(The Phantom Knights of Wrong Magnet Ring ATK: 0 to 400)**

"Battle! I attack the Wrong Magnet Ring with Dawn End Xyz Dragon! This is it, Yuto!" Hiroto declared as he pointed to where the Rank 2 Phantom Knights monster stood. Yuto widened his eyes as he got ready to counter the incoming attack.

"It's not over yet! Reverse Card, open! **Phantom Knight's Sword**! With this, my Trap Monster gains 800 ATK! Then, by destroying the Continuous Trap, the destruction is negated!" Yuto called out as the sword protected the Xyz Monster from being destroyed.

"Even if Wrong Magnet Ring can't be destroyed, you still take damage!" Hiroto reminded, as the force from the attack caused the Phantom Knights user to skid back as he winced a little in pain from the heavy damage he had taken just now.

"Ngh!"

 **Yuto LP 200 x3**

 _"I only damaged him severely... nothing more."_ Hiroto thought before he finished his turn.

"There's nothing else I can do... I end my turn. At this moment, Smile World's effect ends, returning all of our monsters' ATK to normal." Hiroto called out as the colorful smiles and faces disappeared to let the duel continue on its own pace.

 **(Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK: 3400 to 3000)**

 **(Dawn End Xyz Dragon ATK: 4400 to 4000)**

 **(The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin ATK: 2000 to 1600)**

 **(The Phantom Knights of Wrong Magnet Ring ATK: 400 to 0)**

 _"But even if it didn't work, on the next turn... I should be able to wrap this duel up considering the LP Yuto has remaining left! I need to survive this one turn!"_ Hiroto thought as he was ready to take whatever's about to come to him.

 **TURN 10**

 **Yuto LP 200 x4**

"Here goes! My turn!" Yuto grunted as he drew. As he drew his card, he widened his eyes before he turned his eyes back to where the Synchro-Xyz Duelist stood.

"It's time that I showed you that Dark Rebellion has more power to show you... From my hand, I activate **Rank-Up-Magic: The Phantom Knight's Launch**!" Yuto declared as he revealed his own Rank-Up-Magic Card, catching Hiroto by surprise.

"Yuto can use Rank Up, too!?" Hiroto exclaimed as Kazuto watched in awe to see the summoning begin.

"Using this card and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon as materials, I can Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster that's one Rank higher!" Yuto declared as a dark aura surrounded the Xyz Dragon to bring forth a new creature to overpower Dawn End.

 _"From the depths of purgatory... Sing the song of rebellion dedicated to the restless souls! Let it echo for all eternity and appear! **Rank Up: Xyz Change**! Come forth! Rank 5! **Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon (3000/2500)**!" _ Yuto chanted as Dark Rebellion's evolved form descended next to where he stood.

"This is... Dark Rebellion's new form!?" Hiroto breathed out in disbelief as Yuto was ready to end this duel with one more attack.

"Prepare yourself! From my hand, I activate the Spell Card, **The Phantom Knights of Cursed Possession**!" Yuto called as a new Spell Card revealed itself to target Dawn End Xyz Dragon.

"By targeting Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon and paying half of my LP, I can force an Xyz Monster to lose their Rank and gain LV equal to my Dragon's Rank! Dark Requiem is Rank 5, which forces Dawn End Xyz Dragon to become LV 5!" Yuto declared.

 **Yuto LP 100 x3**

"What did you say!?" Hiroto exclaimed as the Spell sent a dark mist to surround Dawn End, who roared in anger and pain from the change it had to go through by losing its Rank and gaining Levels instead.

"I won't let you! Dawn End's effect activates! By using its remaining Overlay Unit, not only does it negate your Spell Card's effect... it also protects itself from any battle, or Spell and Trap Card effects! Furthermore, it gains 300 ATK!" Hiroto declared as he attempted to make a counter.

 **(Dawn End Xyz Dragon OU: 1 to 0)**

"Trap Card, open! **Fiendish Chain**! Not only does it prevent your monster from being able to battle, it negates Dawn End's effect as well!" Yuto declared as chains binds the Xyz Dragon to prevent its powers from activating.

"He even negated the effect of Dawn End..." Hiroto watched in disbelief as the Spell began to make its work done as the Rank changed into a Level.

 **(Dawn End Xyz Dragon Rank 9 to LV 5)**

"Dawn End's Rank was...!?" Hiroto exclaimed as Yuto turned to his Xyz Monster.

"Next, I activate Dark Requiem's effect! By using one Overlay Unit, it makes a LV 5 or higher monster's ATK to 0! And once that occurs, Dark Requiem gains the ATK that it stole from Dawn End! _**Requiem Salvation**_!" Yuto declared.

 **(Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon OU: 2 to 1)**

Dark chains trapped Dawn End as the Rank 5 Xyz Monster absorbed all of Dawn End's power to gain it for its own!

 **(Dawn End Xyz Dragon ATK: 4000 to 0)**

 **(Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon ATK: 3000 to 7000)**

"7000 ATK..." Hiroto grunted as Kazuto gulped in fear.

"Is this it...?" Kazuto asked, only to get no response from the Synchro-Xyz Duelist. All Hiroto had in his hand was Twilight End Guardna, which could prevent his Dragon from being destroyed... but it wouldn't save him from taking damage this turn.

"There's... nothing I can do..." Hiroto breathed out, sweat dripping from his forehead as he clenched his fists. Kazuto widened his eyes at his Standard Counterpart before the final Battle Phase began.

"Battle! I attack Dawn End Xyz Dragon with Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon!" Yuto declared as his evolved Xyz Monster rose in the air before it spread its wings. Energy flew into them along on its jaw, as it was ready to deliver the final blow!

"This is the end! Requiescent Disaster Disobey!" Yuto yelled as Dark Requiem dove down to defeat the dragon of dawn. The two Counterparts only watched as everything seemed to go slow.

The attack struck Dawn End, causing it to be destroyed, while blasting the Synchro-Xyz Duelist away as he had his eyes widened in both shock and disbelief.

"I... lost..." Hiroto breathed out as he tumbled onto the ground, defeated by his Xyz Dimension comrade.

 **Hiroto LP 0 x1**

 **WIN: Yuto**

With the duel over, the monsters on Yuto's side disappeared as the Phantom Knights user walked over to where his defeated Standard comrade was, who lied on the floor on his defeat, with little scratches and marks on his body from the damage he had taken during the duel.

"I lost... Heh... I guess... we're even? I mean, despite of using Kazuto's Deck, I did beat you..." Hiroto chuckled, only to get a raised eyebrow from the Phantom Knights user before he gave a small smile back in agreement.

"Yeah... We're even. I guess the next time we duel, it determines on which of us is the true better Duelist than the other." Yuto agreed as he offered a hand for the Synchro-Xyz user to take, which Hiroto accepted as he was brought up to his feet.

"Well... What did you think about the Duel?" Hiroto asked sheepishly, while the Phantom Knights user raised an eyebrow again before he sighed, before making a small chuckle.

"I'd say... you're more than good enough to take on Academia... But still, there are still rooms left for improvement on your dueling and strategy." Yuto stated bluntly, causing Hiroto to sweat drop before he scratched the back of his head.

"I... see..." was all the Synchro-Xyz Duelist could say as he thought he heard something snickering at him from behind.

 _"He's got that right! You still have a long way to go if you want to become the best!"_ Kazuto snickered, only to get a sharp glare from his Standard Counterpart.

"You're one to talk since you don't always win your duels, either..." Hiroto grumbled with his eyes twitching. Noticing this, the Phantom Knights user watched in amusement as he knew that Kazuto was speaking to the Synchro-Xyz Duelist.

Then, clearing his throat, he caught the Synchro-Xyz Duelist's attention before he spoke.

"Anyways... I learned that you were entering that tournament, right? The Maiami Championships?" Yuto asked, earning a nod from the Synchro-Xyz Duelist.

"Right... You're not going to enter, Yuto?" Hiroto asked, only to get a shaking head from the Xyz user.

"I can't... If I participate, then there will be suspicions about me and Shun being the culprits of LDS' Duelists' disappearance. Besides, I'm sure you'll do fine without me around." Yuto assured, causing Hiroto to blink before he gave a small shrug.

"If that's what you say..." Hiroto grunted before he noticed Yuto starting to take his leave.

"Where are you going to go?" Hiroto asked, causing the Phantom Knights user to stop for a moment before he responded back with a complicated answer.

"Continue with my work... I still have to know whether this dimension would be alright with Academia or not, considering that the Fusion Dimension had declared a dimensional war on the Xyz Dimension." Yuto stated as he continued to make his leave.

Soon, the Phantom Knights user was out of sight, leaving Hiroto with his Xyz Counterpart's spirit.

 _"As always, Yuto is going off on his own... I wonder how nii-san is doing?"_ Kazuto asked, causing Hiroto to shrug before he began to make his leave out of the warehouse.

"Don't know... But if I know your brother, then he can handle himself pretty fine." Hiroto assured, causing the Scar Lion user to blink before he agreed slowly, understanding what his Standard Counterpart meant.

 _"I guess you're right..."_ Kazuto agreed as the Synchro-Xyz Duelist began to make his way back home. In a few days would be when the Maiami Championships start. And that... would be the time when the real duels would begin.

To be continued...

* * *

 **DM Stats:**

 **Wins/Losses: 15/2**

 **Next duel:**

 **VOL. 2:**

 **Duel 01: Enter the Arc League Championships!**

 **Duel 02: Riley VS Allie! The Aqua Field!**

 **Duel 03: The Brutal Dueling Path**

 **Duel 04:** **Gem VS Melody! A Fusion Battle!**

 **Duel 05:** **Gong VS Grizzlepike! A Hard Match!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Skip: Alright, kids! Buckle up your seatbelts! Because we're headed for the Arc League Championships!

Zuzu: Hold on, Dad! Where's Yuya!? He said he would meet us inside, didn't he?

Sora: It couldn't be that he "ran away", like his Dad did once, right?

Tate: No way! Yuya is not the kind of person to run away, especially since he made it this far!

Hiro: Tate's right... I'm sure Yuya will come. He's not the kind of person to back down from a challenge like this.

Zuzu: I hope you're right, Hiro... Yuya, I hope you can make it right now... We need you for this!

 **OC Cards:**

 **The Phantom Knights of Cursed Possession / Spell: Normal:** Target one Xyz Monster on your side of the field and another Xyz Monster on your opponent's side of the field. Pay half of your Life Points to change the opponent's Xyz Monster's Rank to a Level that is equal to your Xyz Monster's Rank.


End file.
